


Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix

by Picadelly



Series: Luciana Bradley Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 153,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picadelly/pseuds/Picadelly
Summary: TEIL 1 von 3!! Bitte hierfür auf mein Profil gehen, da gibt es die Fortsetzung – ÜBERARBEITETE VERSION 2016Luciana wird kurz nach ihrem Abschluss auf einer nicht magischen Schule genötigt ihre Zukunftsplanung über den Haufen zu werfen und ihre ZAG-Prüfungen an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nachzuholen. Zu dem absolutem Rauchverbot im gesamten Schloss (und der ein oder anderen Unstimmigkeit mit einem gewissen Meister der Zaubertränke), ist die Großinquisitorin vom britischen Zaubereiministerium nur das Sahnehäubchen der Kulturschocks, die die verborgene Welt der Zauberfunzeln für sie bereithält. SS/OC ; spielt im 5. Jahr vom Goldenen Trio





	1. GEBRAUCHSANWEISUNG

Hier ein ‚wenig‘ autorisches Vorgeplänkel zur Verständnisbesserung und Klärung von möglichweise aufkommenden Fragen während des Lesens (und ein paar Dinge, die ich ganz unbedingt loswerden muss) – Anm.: Wer gleich zur Story gelangen möchte, bitte mit einem Mausklick den ‚weiter‘ Button betätigen. Sollte es im Laufe der folgenden Kapitel doch zu geistigen Verstörungen kommen (die Chance ist hoch), bitte wieder hierher zurück springen, Hinweise beachten, oder sich an den Autor wenden.

 

**Wieso und weshalb diese Story 2005 begonnen wurde, bis 2007 mal hin und wieder eine Aktualisierung bekommen hat, 2011 beendet wurde, mit dem riesen Versprechen Teil Zwei (Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter) regelmäßig zu updaten, es erst 2016 (*hust*) weiter geht und es oben auf auch noch eine überarbeitete Version des ersten Teils gibt:**

Viele Faktoren, lange Erklärungen, massig Ausreden und nur ein paar Dinge, die wirklich wichtig sind und die ich euch wissen lassen möchte:

     EDIT für AO3: Die FF ist seit 2005 schon auf anderen Plattformen online, falls ihr euch an dieser Stelle wundert, wovon ich hier eigentlich laber ... Die Story spukt mir seit 2004 im Kopf, seit zwölf Jahren, um es in Worte zu fassen und das ist mit mittlerweile über einem Jahrzehnt eine verdammt lange Zeitspanne. Nach Erscheinen von Band sechs bekam meine Idee schon den ein oder anderen Einbruch, nach Veröffentlichung von Band 7 habe ich für Jahre erstmal das Handtuch geworfen (ich war sehr enttäuscht von einigen Entwicklungen der Story rund um HP, aber am meisten war ich wohl von der Auflösung rund um Snape, meinem Lieblingscharakter (ha, wer hätte das gedacht …), enttäuscht und habe erst Jahre später den Entschluss gefasst, auf den Canon-Story-Verlauf zu schei**** und das zu Papier zu bringen, was ich mir für seine Backgroundstory und das gesamte HP-Universum zusammen gewurschtelt habe.

     Nach einer intensiven Schreibperiode, in der ich den ersten Teil beendet habe, ist mir leider mein RL dazwischen gefunkt und bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich den zweiten Teil jahrelang nicht weiter geschrieben, obwohl ich hoch und heilig alle paar Wochen ein Update versprochen hatte. Das ist nicht zu entschuldigen und immer, wenn ich über die Reviews stolpere, die nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt haben oder hier und da auch ein wenig Sorge zum besten gaben, da ich so gar keinen Pieps von mir gegeben habe, gebe ich mir eine ganz besonders harte, imaginäre Kopfnuss (die trotzdem ordentlich zwiebelt, versprochen).

     Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, 2016 war ein … recht interessantes Jahr, sagen wir es mal so wertfrei wie möglich. Jedenfalls haben mich die ein oder anderen Ereignisse und vielleicht auch den wieder aufgekommen Hype um Rowlings Zauberwelt dazu gebracht, dieses Mammut-Projekt zu beenden. Ja, ich sage hier beenden, nicht ‚weitführen‘ oder sonst ein schwammiges Wörtchen, was wieder eine Hintertür bereithalten könnte, damit ich mir die Möglichkeit auflasse, die nächste halbes-Jahrzehnt Pause einlegen zu können (ich werde ja auch nicht jünger *lol*). Und in diesem Zuge habe ich auch gleich mal den ersten Teil überarbeitet, dementsprechend empfehle ich jedem, selbst denen, die die Story unwahrscheinlicherweise wirklich gut kennen, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen – es ist einiges dazu gekommen, abgeändert und auch weggelassen worden, eben komplett überarbeitet, wenn auch vieles beim Alten geblieben ist ;D

**Besondere Eigenschaften dieser FanFic:**

WICHTIG! ‚Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix‘ beschreibt den 5. Harry Potter Band aus der Sicht eines Eigencharakters. Das heißt im Klartext: Einige Textpassagen, wörtliche Rede oder Beschreibungen sind eins zu eins aus dem Buch kopiert! Also, es ist kein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis, falls ihr denkt ‚Huch, DER Satz kommt mir aber bekannt vor‘.

     Das habe ich nicht aus Mangel an Kreativität getan – die Story setzt bei der Canon-Storyline der Potter-Reihe an und die Ereignisse schlagen nach und nach andere Richtungen ein, bis sie mit dem Canonverse (Buch sechs und sieben) nicht mehr viel gemein haben.

     Mit dieser FanFic möchte ich meine persönlichen Kritikpunkte der Harry Potter Bücher Luft machen und ein paar Ideen umsetzen, die ich in den Büchern vermisst habe – eine kleine Fanmade-Alternative, wenn man so möchte.

     Geht also bitte mit dem Wissen der ersten vier Bücher ans Lesen, den Halbblutprinzen und die Heiligtümer des Todes streicht ihr bitte für diese Zeitspanne einfach eine Runde aus dem Gedächtnis! Zwar werde ich das ein oder andere Detail dieser Bände im Laufe der Geschichte übernehmen, aber ansonsten wird alles eine seeehr anders … also ich meine das wirklich ganz doll ernst (ich erinnere mich da an ein Review, wo ich gefragt wurde, wieso der und der Charakter plötzlich das eine als Eigenschaft nicht aufweist, wobei diese Eigenschaft erst in Buch 7 erwähnt wird – sprich ich dem Charakter diese Eigenschaft gar nicht zugeschrieben habe, weil Buch Sieben), geht bitte mit den Infos bis Buch vier an diese Fanfiktion, dann habt ihr ganz sicher mehr Spaß an der Sache!

     Ich habe zudem versucht die originalen Charaktere so authentisch wie möglich darzustellen. Allerdings wird es zu einigen Situationen kommen, in denen ihr euch denken werdet ‚oh man, das hätte der und der aber niemals gesagt/getan‘. Dazu möchte ich schon mal im Voraus sagen, dass meist ein Hintergedanke meinerseits zu abweichenden Charaktereigenschaften geführt hat.

 

**Aufbau der Geschichte, wie viele Teile noch kommen werden:**

‚Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix‘ ist der erste Teil einer ‚Trilogie‘, pro Schuljahr ein Teil, wenn man so möchte. Daher werde ich die drei Teile als einzeln stehende FanFics hochladen, am Ende jedes Teiles steht dann der Verweis auf die Fortsetzung.

 

**Die Sache mit den Warnings und das neumodische Phänomen des Trigger-Warnings:**

Also, die Story ist P-18, NC-17 oder wie viele verschiedene Bezeichnungen es auch immer geben mag für ‚nicht für Minderjährige geeignet‘ und dabei geht es nicht nur um explizite, sexuelle Handlungen. In diesem Teil hält sich die Gewaltdarstellung noch in Grenzen, aber schon im zweiten Teil wird es etwas wenig blumiger und ganz klar nicht so geschönt dargestellt, wie es bei den HP Büchern der Fall ist. Wie sehr ihr auch zu Beginn den Eindruck gewinnen mögt, dass meine FF gut und gerne (mitunter) dem Humor-Genre zuzuordnen ist, bitte bedenkt, dass es auch um Krieg geht und alles, was dieser so mit sich bringt.

     Eine Warnung, die ich niemandem vorenthalten will, da es nicht jedermanns Sache ist: Luciana ist in der Zaubererwelt volljährig mit siebzehn, aber im ersten Teil noch keine achtzehn. Aus Erfahrung durch einige Diskussionen und Posts, die ich gesehen habe, sehen einige nicht gerne, wenn es zu einer Schüler/Lehrer Beziehung kommt. Wenn ihr sowas partout nicht leiden mögt, ist diese FF auch nichts für euch.

     2005, als diese Story online gegangen ist, war es auf den Fanfiktions-Plattformen noch nicht üblich alles mit Trigger-Warnings voll zu hashtaggen, was mittlerweile ja ganz anders gehandhabt wird (gerade im englischsprachigen Raum) – da ich selbst sehr viel FFs lese, kann ich da teilweise nur den Kopf drüber schütteln, denn manchmal geht dieses getagge soweit, dass ich die Story nicht mehr lesen brauch, weil die Warnungen schon den gesamten Storyverlauf verraten. Dementsprechend sehe ich weiterhin davon ab und vertraue auf die Selbsteinschätzung meiner Leser, das Rating ernst zu nehmen.

 

**Eigencharaktere und Abweichungen der Rollenbesetzung der Filme:**

Bei der Überschrift denken sich jetzt wahrscheinlich einige so ‚Hä, whaaat?!‘ – ich habe lange hin du her überlegt, ob ich diese Passage hier hinzufügen soll, aber mich letztendlich dafür entschieden.

     Zur Erklärung: Diese Story ist auf mehreren Plattformen online, bei ein paar hat man die Möglichkeit, den Charakteren der Geschichten Bilder hinzuzufügen – das habe ich getan und möchte diese den Lesern auf den restlichen Seiten nicht vorenthalten. Gerade bei Eigencharakteren, wo ich schon immer einen bestimmten Schauspieler im Kopf hatte, ist dies ein nettes Gimme, vor allem, weil ich oft Gesten oder Mimik beschreibe, die Spezialitäten dieser Herrschaften sind.

     Zudem geht es mir bei einigen Besetzungen der HP Filme wie vielen anderen Fans und ich habe in meinem Headcanon ein paar Rollen umbesetzt. Von daher hier ein paar Links zu den Charakterbildern, wenn ihr sie euch ansehen mögt:

 

(Copyright: nicht meins und das meiste Google – wenn jemand die Quellen kennt, bitte PN, dann füge ich diese hinzu)

 

Severus Snape (Anm.: Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Alan Rickman und seine Performance und bleibe auch bei dieser Besetzung, vor allem bei DER Stimme, aber ich stelle ihn mir immer etwas glatt gebügelter vor, immerhin ist Snape 1995 gerade mal 35 Jahre alt):

<http://i.imgur.com/26VTkFb.jpg>

 

Sirius Black: <http://i.imgur.com/6fad3r4.jpg>

 

Remus Lupin: <http://i.imgur.com/m9cdLJX.jpg>

 

Gabriel Steinhardt (Eigenchara): <http://i.imgur.com/qfy9d6z.jpg>

 

Johnny D. Jonathan (Eigenchara): <http://i.imgur.com/p08MGtI.jpg>

  

 

**Feedback:**

Ich bin genauso Feed-Back-geil wie so ziemlich jeder FanFic-Autor auch, also bettel ich hier mal eine Runde um Reviews! Auch wenn ich den ersten Teil schon fertig hab, haltet euch bitte nicht mit Kommentaren und Verbesserungsvorschlägen zurück – ich freu mich über alles, vor allem über Kritik, wenn sie denn dann konstruktiv ausfällt. Immerhin habe ich einen großen Teil meiner Freizeit mit Schreiben verbracht, also nehmt euch bitte die paar Minuten Zeit, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen … gibt auch ne Ladung imaginäre-Cyberkekse, versprochen!

**Copyright:**

Muss ich vorweg zumindest einmal erwähnen: Ich habe einen Faible für Markenartikel und namentliche Nennung von allen möglichen Produkten, Games, Filmen, Büchern und so ziemlich allem, was rechtlich geschützt ist, von daher – mir gehört nickes, nicht mal Teilaktien von all dem Kramzeugs, welches ich in der folgenden Story erwähne!

     Die Charaktere, Handlungen und die Welt von ‚Harry Potter‘ ist geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers und wer noch so alles aus den Vollen schöpft, ich borge mir dies alles nur aus, um vollkommen unentgeltlich meinem Hobby als Laien-Schreiberling zu frönen – von daher, bitte ich um Unterlassung jeglicher, rechtlicher Schritte, bei mir gibt’s eh nix zu holen.

     Alle von mir selbst hinzugedichteten Personen, Orte und Handlungen sind frei erfunden, mögliche Parallelen und Ähnlichkeiten mit der Realität sind nicht beabsichtigt … von öffentlichen Schauplätzen und Stadt- und Landesnamen mal abgesehen.

 

**Ein mega Dankeschön an:**

Meine Beta-Leserin Vanni, oder Corona, wie sie bei fanfiktion.de heißt (nicht ganz so geschlichene Werbung an dieser Stelle: Schaut euch ihre Stories an, die Dame hat mich zum Dramione shlasher mutieren lassen, ihre Stories sind der Hammer!!). Dazu muss ich ein klein wenig ausschweifen (ihr merkt, da neige ich so oder so zu … chrm chrm) – ich habe sie bei fanfiktion.de spontan als Beta-Leserin vor ein paar Jahren (ich glaube, es war 2011) kennengelernt und sie hat sich sofort dazu bereit erklärt, meine nicht gerade unter Shortstories zu verbuchende Geschichte Korrektur zu lesen (und ich mache ziemlich viele Fehler, stehe auf Kriegsfuß mit Kommata-Regelungen und bin auch grammatikalisch nicht gerade ein super-Ass).

     Als ich dieses Jahr, also fünf (!!) Jahre später beschlossen habe weiter zu machen, musste ich mir erstmal ein halbes Bein ausreißen (eher ein paar Stunden suchen), bis ich ihr Profil wieder gefunden habe … ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wenig Hoffnung, dass sie noch im Fandom aktiv ist und wenn, sich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt, dieses Mammut-Projekt mit mir weiter zu machen. Am Ende habe ich nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden auf eine Antwort warten müssen und sie war direkt wieder mit im Boot, schafft es irgendwie, trotz vollem RL und neben dem Job meine Rechtschreibung auszubügeln und nebenbei selbst Logikfehler aufzuspüren und mir immer wieder ein Review über die Kapitel da zu lassen. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich und ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich das nach so vielen Jahren Funkstille und ohne Bezahlung etc. verdient habe. Oben auf steht sie mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, wenn ich mal nicht weiß, wie es an der einen oder anderen Stelle weitergehen soll oder ich etwas aus den Büchern nicht mehr im Kopf habe – von daher, vielen vielen vielen Dank, Vanni, ich hoffe du bleibst bis zum Ende dabei und vielleicht kann ich mich eines Tages irgendwie revanchieren!  

 

Ha, fertig gelabert, jetzt geht’s los!

 

 


	2. Ein Mädchen überlebt

Mr Steinhardt in der Fronhofstraße war stolz darauf, ganz und gar unnormal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, er könnte sich nicht in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchen Sachen wollte er immer zu tun haben.

     Mr Steinhardt war Besitzer eines Etablissements namens Sangues, jedoch hauptberuflich Pathologe. Er war groß, schlank und leichenblass, dafür hatte er rabenschwarzes, kniekehllanges Haar, was allerdings sehr unnützlich war, denn das Beerdigungsinstitut pflegte sich zu beschweren, wenn ein ganz besonders langes Exemplar davon aus der zugenähten Bauchdecke eines ‚Kunden’ ragte – daher band er es sich mit einem Zopfgummi zusammen.

     Mr Steinhardt besaß alles, was er wollte, doch er hatte auch ein Geheimnis und dass es jemand aufdecken könnte, war ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Einfach bescheiden wäre es, wenn die Sache mit Satoru herauskommen würde. Satoru war der Vater von Mr Steinhardt, doch die beiden hatten sich schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen oder auch nur gesprochen. Mr Steinhardt behauptete sogar, dass er gar keinen Vater hätte, obwohl ihm das kaum jemand mit mehr als fünf Jahren Lebenserfahrung abkaufen wollte. Was würden bloß seine Gefährten sagen, sollte Satoru eines Tages in seiner Behausung aufkreuzen? Er wusste, mit welcher Art von Sippe sein Erzeuger sich schon seit etlichen Jahrzehnten herumzutreiben pflegte, einer der ausschlaggebenden Gründe, weshalb Mr Steinhardt schon vor Abschluss seiner Schulzeit gleich mehrere Landesgrenzen zwischen sich und sein Elternhaus gebracht hatte; mit solch einer speichelleckenden Schande wollte er nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden.

     Als Mr Steinhardt an dem verregneten und kühlen Montag, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt, die Augen aufschlug, war an dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel draußen kein Vorzeichen von dem bevorstehenden Ereignis, das sein Leben komplett umkrempeln sollte, zu erkennen. Mr Steinhardt summte vor sich hin und suchte sich für die Arbeit seinen schicksten, kniekehlenlangen, schwarzen Trenchcoat heraus, während sein Mitbewohner, Johnny, wutentbrannt in die Hörmuschel eines quietschgelben DFeAp 322 Fernsprechtischapparats schrie und dabei den letzten Meter einer Albino Boa Constrictor in ein Terrarium stopfte.

     Um halb neun griff Mr Steinhardt nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel und seinen Autoschlüsseln, gab Johnny, welcher derweil seine Schimpftirade beendet hatte und dazu übergegangen war, die Saiten seiner Akustikgitarre zu stimmen, einen Klaps auf die Schulter und warf Brunhilde – der sieben Meter langen Schlange – zum Abschied eine Ratte durch die Glasklappe. Diese verschlang das haarige Kleintier, noch bevor er ganz aus der Wohnungstür verschwunden war.

     Die nächsten hundert Meter Fußweg von der Tür bis zum wirklichen Ausgang, die von einem Tunnel voneinander getrennt wurden, legte Mr Steinhardt, wie jeden Arbeitstag, im Laufschritt und mit der Unterstützung einer Filterzigarette zurück, während er dabei hin und wieder an seiner dritten Ladung Kaffee dieses Morgens aus einem Thermobecher schlürfte.

     Direkt vor der schweren Eisentür stand auch schon sein brandneuer Jaguar XJ 12 5.3 mit dem er so vorsichtig wie nur möglich an dem steinernen Rundbrunnen vorbeirollte, um sich unter gar keinen Umständen einen Kratzer in den nachtschwarzen Lack zu fahren.

     An der Straßenecke fiel ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag etwas Ungewöhnliches auf, als er in den Rückspiegel schaute – ein Junge, kaum älter als siebzehn, der einen Spitzhut und einen rubinroten Umhang trug, saß auf dem niedrigen Mauervorsprung, direkt vor der Eisentür seines Heims und starrte seinem Auto hinterher. Einen Moment war Mr Steinhardt nicht klar, was er gesehen hatte – dann wandte er rasch den Kopf zurück, um noch einmal hinzuschauen. Der Junge war verschwunden.

     Mr Steinhardt versuchte das aufkommende Gefühl von Verfolgungswahn zu verbannen und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

     Während er in Richtung Autobahn fuhr, hatte er nur noch seine nächste Kundin im Sinn und wie er wohl am schnellsten ihre Todesursache herausfinden könnte.  
     Doch noch in der Auffahrt zu seiner alltäglichen Autobahnstrecke wurden die Leichen von etwas anderem aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Der Nachrichtensprecher des Radiosenders, der ihn seit Antreten seiner Stelle im Universitätsklinikum tagtäglich pünktlich mit dem aktuellen Weltgeschehen versorgte, verkündete die neusten Ergebnisse der laufenden Untersuchung des Megabrands eines ganz speziellen, historischen Bauwerks, keine hundertfünfzig Kilometer seines Wohnortes entfernt. Auch diese ungebetene Ablenkung ließ sich mit dem blitzschnellen Einwurf des neusten Metallica Albums in das Kassettendeck abwenden und schon bei dem ersten Viertel von The Four Horsemen schimpfte Mr Steinhardt nur noch lauthals über den unfähigen Bergaufbremser, der die Unverschämtheit besaß, die Überholspur zu blockieren.

     In seinem Büro im Kellergeschoss saß Mr Steinhardt an seinem von Unterlagen, Schreibutensilien und altem sowie neuem Kaffeegeschirr überladenen Schreibtisch. Auf seinem Schoß, der einzige Ort weit und breit an dem sich noch ein paar Quadratzentimeter Platz ergab, hatte er eine Akte ausgebreitet, die er versuchte zu studieren und gleichzeitig mit dem Hörer zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Ohr mit einem Bestattungsinstitut zu diskutieren. Mitten in der Besprechung zur Kostenübernahme blinkte eine kleine Leuchte an dem Apparat auf und als sie das nach bestimmt zehn Minuten noch immer tat, entschied er diesen besonders hartnäckigen zweiten Anrufer doch entgegen zu nehmen.

     „Wer stört?“, fragte Mr Steinhardt mit missmutigem Tonfall und nahm einen ganz besonders großen Schluck lauwarmen Kaffee aus seiner, mit den Jahren verblassten Joy Division Tasse.

     „Lucas Dean, von der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums, Großbritannien“, antwortete ein anscheinend besonders nervöser Mann in einem zu schnellen Englisch am anderen Ende der Leitung, „… es geht um Ihren Vater … ehm“, Mr Steinhardt hörte ein wildes Geraschel, während ihm selbst die letzten Milliliter Kaffee die Speiseröhre hinaufzusteigen schienen. „Ich spreche doch mit Doktor Gabriel Steinhardt?“, versicherte sich Dean und räusperte sich dabei.

     „Ja“, bestätigte Mr Steinhardt, mittlerweile sehr genervt von dem Gestammel seines Gesprächspartners.

     „Nun, Ihr Vater hatte einen … ähh … Unfall und“, damit saß Steinhardt plötzlich kerzengerade in seinem Bürostuhl, die Akte, welche ihm bei der Bewegung vom Schoß rutschte, flatterte samt ihres Inhalts zu Boden, „… nun ja … den hat er nicht überlebt.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Junge mit dem Spitzhut und dem rubinroten Umhang stand selbst in der Abenddämmerung noch neben der schweren Eisentür und beobachtete den schmalen Eingang der Gasse, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

     Kein Körperteil regte sich, als eine Straße weiter eine Bierflasche zu Bruch ging oder als drei Raben über seinen Kopf hinwegglitten. In der Tat war es fast Mitternacht, als sich der Junge das erste Mal rührte.

     An der Straßenecke, die er beobachtet hatte, erschien ein Mann, so jäh und lautlos, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen. Die Nasenflügel des Jungen bebten und an seinen Wangen traten deutlich sichtbar die Kiefermuskeln hervor. Der Mann war groß, schlank und sehr alt, jedenfalls der schmuddeligen weißen Farbe seines Haars und den tiefen Falten seines Gesichtes nach zu urteilen. Er trug eine lange, dunkelbraune Robe, die den Boden streifte, und Lederstiefel mit silbernen Schnallen, wobei all seine Kleidungsstücke ihre besten Tage lange hinter sich gelassen zu haben schienen.

     Sein braunes Auge zuckte wild und suchte seine Umgebung ab, während das Andere wohl vor längerer Zeit verloren gegangen war. Seine Nase war ein Schlachtfeld aus grünen und blauen Flecken, die anscheinend einem harten Kampf entstammten. Der Name dieses Mannes war Grigorij Baskerville.

     Grigorij Baskerville schien sich in dieser Gegend, genau in dieser Straße und zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gar nicht willkommen zu fühlen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, humpelte dabei bei jedem zweiten Schritt, genau die Seite betreffend, an der sein Umhang ganz besonders verrußt und zerfetzt zu sein schien. Zielgenau ging er auf den Jungen zu, welchen er eigentlich nicht hätte bemerken können, da dieser auf seinem Beobachtungsposten von einem Schatten vollständig verschluckt wurde.

     „Ich bin aufgehalten worden“, brummte Baskerville aus zusammengekniffenem Mund. „Verkriechen sich jahrelang unterm Umhang dieser unfähigen Verbrecherbande und zweifeln meine Integrität an, MEINE!“ Damit gesellte er sich in das Schattenversteck zu dem Jungen, fummelte suchend in den Taschen seines Umhangs und beäugte erst dabei abschätzend sein Gegenüber.

     „Sie sehen auch nicht gerade entspannt aus, Steve.“

     Verärgert schnaubte Steve durch die Nase.

     „Ich stehe hier ja auch erst seit sechs Uhr rum und starre Löcher in die Luft“, sagte er und senkte bei den letzten Worten seine Stimme, als ein Pärchen Arm in Arm und laut kichernd an ihnen vorbeizog.

     „Möchten Sie eine Marlboro?“, fragte Baskerville nach einem Moment des Schweigens, während er offenbar erfolgreich seine Suche nach der etwa dritten Innentasche mit einem winzigen, weiß-roten Päckchen in der Hand abschloss.

     „Eine _was_?“

     „Eine Marlboro. Eine Zigarettenmarke, mit der die Muggel einen langsamen und qualvollen Suizid begehen.“

     „Nein, danke“, sagte Steve etwas geschockt und rückte von Baskerville weg, als dieser eine Marlboro in seinen Mundwinkel schob und sie mit einem Holzstab, aus dessen Spitze plötzlich ein kleines Feuer prasselte, anzündete, als könne er vom bloßem Anblick tot umfallen.

     „Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, den Wohnort des Subjekts zu bestätigen, Steve“, kehrte Baskerville unbeeindruckt zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und blies scheinbar unabsichtlich Rauch in das Gesicht des Jungen. „Es war nie die Rede von einer Observation.“

     Steve machte ein Gesicht als habe er nicht einmal die Hälfte des Satzes verstanden, doch eine Frage schien ihm mehr auf der Zunge zu brennen, als Licht in die Aussage des alten Mannes zu bringen.

     „Kann man den Gerüchten trauen, Mr Baskerville? Stimmt es, dass sie alle getötet haben?“, fragte er und starrte sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll mit halb offenen Mund an.

     Baskerville nickte kurz und nahm einen kräftigen Zug von der Marlboro.

     „Die Kleine konnten wir noch rausholen. Sie hatte sich in einem der Kerker versteckt. Furchtbar zugerichtet; wir haben Tage gebraucht, um die Spuren des Dämonsfeuer rückgängig zu machen.“

     „… die Kerker … und was war mit …“

     „Mitgenommen. Oder glauben Sie auch nur eine Sekunde daran, eine solch effektive Operation habe dieser alte Kriegsverbrecher wegen einer Handvoll Individuen im Exil ausgeführt?“, unterbrach ihn Baskerville und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als habe er auf eine ganz besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

     „Und warum sollte ich hier her …“ Mit einem langen Blick auf Baskerville sah Steve von einer Sekunde zur nächsten aus, als habe er verstanden. Und im nächsten Moment wich der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck einem Entsetzten.

     „Sie meinen doch nicht – Sie _können_ doch nicht … Sie wollen das Kind doch nicht im Ernst zu diesen“, Steve gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen in Richtung Eisentür, „diesen Leuten geben?"

     Die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette landete auf dem Asphalt, von Baskerville war ein humorloses Lachen zu hören.

     „Lassen Sie hören, ich bin offen für alle Alternativen die Sie anzubieten haben.“ Doch Steve schien keine einzige dieser Alternativen einzufallen, da er nur betroffen den Blick senkte und die zerschlissenen Spitzen seiner Lederschuhe betrachtete.

     „Wie wäre es mit Ihnen? Kaum Volljährig, mittellos, wieder bei den Eltern eingezogen wie ich hörte, eh?“, kommentierte Baskerville und lehnte sich seufzend gegen das Mauerwerk der Eisentür. Steves Blick senkte sich noch ein Stück weiter. „Oder ich selbst mit hundertvierzehn Jahren auf dem Buckel und mehr Feinden als Gleichgesinnte vor der Haustür. Da hat mir so ein stummes Balg mit unbändigem Forscherdrang und gestörtem Geist nur noch gefehlt.“

     „Sie haben natürlich Recht, Sir Baskerville“, murmelte Steve kleinlaut, aber damit schien das Thema für den alten Mann noch nicht beendet zu sein.

     „Pyrits letzter Wille mochte für uns alle unerwartet gewesen sein, trotz und alledem geht seine gesamte Hinterlassenschaft an seinen Spross, darüber sollten und können wir uns nicht –„ Baskerville legte plötzlich seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, ganz als müsse er den Jungen, nicht sich selbst, unterbrechen und beugte sich in Richtung der Straße. Ein immer lauter werdendes Motorengeräusch war zu hören.

     „Na endlich“, brummte er und schirmte seine Augen vor dem blendenden Scheinwerferlicht des anrollenden Wagens ab. Das Fahrzeug hielt kurz vor ihrem Versteck an und das mechanische Grollen des Stahlkolosses verstummte mit einem Mal. Ein Mann in komplett schwarzer Kleidung knallte die Fahrertür mit größerem Kraftaufwand zu als nötig gewesen wäre und wandte sich mit eilenden Schritten der Stahltür zu.

     Baskerville trat mit einem Riesenschritt aus dem Schatten auf den Mann zu und – _Klick_

     „Ich weiß weder wer Sie sind noch was Sie wollen und es geht mir gerade ziemlich am Arsch vorbei“, zischte der Mann vor Baskerville mit finsterem Blick und drückte den kalten Lauf der automatischen Handfeuerwaffe fest gegen dessen Stirn, wohl um den entsprechenden Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

     „Stecken Sie dieses alberne Muggelspielzeug weg, Mr Steinhardt!“

     Mr Steinhardt ließ die Waffe langsam sinken.

     „Ich werde Sie nicht lange belästigen“, warf Baskerville ein, richtete sich auf und ließ sich unkommentiert mit einem wütenden Blick seines Gegenübers strafen.

     „Ich gebe Ihnen eine Minute, nicht länger“, sagte Mr Steinhardt.

     Steve trat nun auch aus dem Schatten und stellte sich neben Baskerville, wenn auch mit weitaus weniger selbstbewusster Körperhaltung und einem Schritt Sicherheitsabstand.

     „Ich werde es kurz machen“, sagte Baskerville und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang, die er sofort entrollte und mit der Schrift zugewandt Mr Steinhardt vor die Nase hielt. „Da Ihr Vater vor vier Tagen tödlich verunglückt ist, stehen Sie in der Verantwortung seiner Hinterlassenschaft und Hinterbliebenen“, Mr Steinhardt zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. „In diesem Fall die fünfjährige Luciana Bradley“, er griff in diesem Moment zur Seite und – _wusch_ – ein kleines Mädchen war wie aus dem Nichts neben Baskerville erschienen, mit dunkelblondem Haar und dunkelrotem Wollcape - ein seltsam schimmerndes Stück Stoff fiel neben ihr zu Boden, dem das Mädchen nicht weiter Beachtung zu schenken schien oder dem Rest ihrer Umgebung, „für die Sie ab dem heutigen Tag, dem 14. Mai 1984, die Vormundschaft übernehmen werden“, beendete er, rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und drückte Mr Steinhardt einen schweren Briefumschlag in die Hand.

     „Wir wünschen Ihnen noch viel Erfolg“, fügte Baskerville hinzu und ging weder auf die schockgeweiteten Augen noch auf den halb offen stehenden Mund von Mr Steinhardt ein.

     Mit einem _Plopp_ waren beide Männer im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

    

 


	3. Sonderbare Wendungen

Fast zwölf Jahre waren vergangen, seit Mr Steinhardt mit dem Patenkind seines Erzeugers im Nieselregen stehen gelassen worden war. Doch die Fronhofstraße hatte sich kaum verändert. Dafür hatte sich einiges im Sangues getan. Ganze vier weitere Stockwerke waren der Bunkeranlage hinzugefügt worden, seinen Arbeitsplatz hatte Mr Steinhardt beinahe ganz in die eigenen vier Wände verlegen können und auch an seine Privaträumlichkeiten hatte er ein paar Zimmer hinzufügen müssen, woran das besagte Patenkind eine gewisse Mitschuld zu tragen hatte. Denn Luciana Bradley war immer noch da und nicht, wie Johnny kurz nach seinem ersten Blick auf das Mädchen vorgeschlagen hatte, via UPS-Express ‚zu den Inselaffen wo sie herkommt‘, verfrachtet worden.

     Lucianas Wecker, welcher direkt neben ihr auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand, versuchte sie mit seinem schellenden Lärm nun schon das dritte Mal an diesem Morgen vergeblich aus dem Bett zu befördern. Das Ziffernblatt zeigte an, dass es mittlerweile acht Uhr fünfundvierzig war.

     Schläfrig wandte Luciana sich ab und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Gerade als sie dabei war wieder ins Reich der Träume zu tauchen, ertönte das charakteristische Poltern von Schritten, die nur von einer Person mit besonders großem Faible des unaufdringlichen Fersenstampfens herrühren konnten –

     „Luciana!“

     Die massive Eichentür zu ihrem Zimmer wurde aufgestoßen und Gabriel Steinhardt kam im Stechschritt in den Raum geschossen. Luciana saß daraufhin kerzengerade im Bett, als auch schon das Surren der Jalousien ihr ohnehin schon von dem Wecker überstrapaziertes Gehör malträtierte. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von Sonnenstrahlen geblendet und selbst die blitzschnell zusammengekniffenen Augenlider halfen wenig bei der Schadensbegrenzung. Gabriel ließ auch die restlichen zwei Rollos in die Höhe schnappen und blieb dann abrupt vor ihrem Bett stehen.

     „Aufstehen, Kaffee ist fertig!“, sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und zog Luciana die Decke vom Körper. _Kaltkaltkalt_

     „Du kannst nicht bis in die Puppen schlafen, nur weil du keine Schule mehr hast, junge Dame!“

     Luciana zog schmollend ihre Arme um die angewinkelten Beine und versuchte sich noch immer anstrengend blinzelnd an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen. Da wohnte man schon in einem, _unter_ der Erde liegenden Bunker und musste sich trotz und alledem mit der penetranten Sonne zu unverschämt frühen Tageszeiten abgeben – gefeiert sei die Illusionszauberabteilung …

     „Ich bin erst vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gegangen“, und um diese Aussage zu unterstützen gähnte sie herzhaft – der Versuch sich die Bettdecke aus Gabriels Händen zu angeln blieb allerdings erfolglos.

     „Selber schuld. Zieh dich an, in einer halben Stunde wird gejoggt.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Der Kaffee war zu heiß, der Toast verbrannt und Lucianas Falke, Azrael, würgte mit anhaltend akustischer Untermalung einen, für ihn wohl zu großen, Fleischklumpen auf den  runden Küchentisch. Bei dem Anblick kam ihr fast selbst der ein oder andere Bissen gerösteten Weißbrots wieder hoch. Vielleicht war es gestern Abend nicht die brillanteste Idee gewesen, die Großlieferung schottischen Whiskys höchstpersönlich auf Qualität zu überprüfen. Alle dreiundzwanzig, verschiedene Sorten.

     „Warum liest du diesen Mist?“, fragte Luciana an den Mann vor ihr gerichtet, rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die schmerzende Schläfe und schnippte die Asche ihrer Filterzigarette in den Aschenbecher vor ihr. Kurz darauf war die Asche verschwunden.

     „Weil er mich int‘ressiert“, sagte Johnny, lugte über den Rand seiner Zeitung und machte dabei mal wieder gar nicht den Eindruck, ebenfalls zu wenig Schlaf (wenn überhaupt) oder nur den Anflug eines Katers bekommen zu haben. Sein kinnlanges, hellbraunes Haar mit blonden Strähnen, die Luciana einfach furchterregend fand, hingen wirr in sein Gesicht und sein Schnur- wie auch Kinnbart ließen sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild sehr haarig wirken - obwohl es sich bei Johnny um einen sehr charismatischen Mittdreißiger handelte; nur eben mit fürchterlichem Modegeschmack. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, was übrigens nur in die x-te, unnötige Diskussion ausgeartet wäre, die sie nur zu führen schien, wenn ihre Laune am Frühstückstisch ganz besonders im Keller war (Johnny schob es auf die Pubertät, Gabriel wusste es natürlich besser und war der festen Überzeugung ‚dieser Frühzünder‘ wäre seit wenigstens einem Jahr raus aus der ‚Hormonfindungsphase‘), wurde sie von einer Schleiereule unterbrochen, die durch die offene Küchentür flog und mit einem ‚ _Flupp_ ‘ direkt vor ihrem Platz auf dem Tisch landete.

     „Post“, bemerkte Johnny, legte seine Zeitung vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf, um sich Kaffee nachzuschütten.

     Luciana beugte sich zu der dunkelgrau gefiederten Eule und schob Azrael beiseite, dem gerade erst aufgefallen war, dass sich ein weiterer Raubvogel unmittelbar in _seinem_ Revier aufhielt und somit nun Anstalten machte, auf den Kopf des unbekannten Tieres einzuhacken.

     Unbeeindruckt von Azraels Attacken, streckte der Vogel ein Bein aus und wartete geduldig, bis Luciana den gebrachten Brief losgebunden hatte, bevor er mit einem kühlen Seitenblick auf den immer noch zeternden Falken wieder aus der Küche flog.

     Luciana betrachte, mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, den gelblichen Umschlag in ihren Händen, der in smaragdgrüner Schrift adressiert war an _Miss L. Bradley, die Küche, Fronhofstraße im Bunker unter der Kirche, Schwelm, Deutschland_.

     Der Brief war in Englisch verfasst, Lucianas Muttersprache.

 

HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

 

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Goßz., Hexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberei)

 

Sehr geehrte Miss Bradley,

 

hiermit möchten wir Sie zum wiederholten Mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden, außer Acht der Tatsache, dass unser Schreiben vor fünf Jahren abgelehnt wurde. Durch zuverlässige Quellen haben wir erfahren, dass Sie unseren Schülern der fünften Klasse in Sachen Zaubergeschick und Zaubergrundwissen in Nichts nachstehen und wir daher keine Bedenken haben müssen, Sie gleich in das fünfte Schuljahr aufnehmen zu können.

     Die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei des Zaubereiministeriums hat uns mit Nachdruck gebeten Sie aufzunehmen, damit Sie offiziell ihre ZAGs absolvieren, da Sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sechshundertundzweiundvierzig Mal den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C und Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zaubereivereinigung gebrochen und verletzt haben. Daher können wir Ihnen nur dringend empfehlen, dieses Jahr die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen, da Ihnen ansonsten, ab Ihrer Volljährigkeit, eine Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban droht.

     Wir haben außerdem Kontakt zu dem Direktor Ihrer ehemaligen Muggelschule aufgenommen und erfahren, dass Sie ein vorzügliches Zeugnis mit Qualifikation der Fachoberschule vorzuweisen haben, dazu herzlichen Glückwunsch unsererseits.

     Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September diesen Jahres. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

     Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Der Hogwarts Express fährt am 1. September auf dem Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross um elf Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ ab. 

     Wir empfehlen Ihnen, sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem vergangen Schulstoff vertraut zu machen.

 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

_i.A. Albus Dumbledore_

 

 

     Minutenlanges Schweigen hatte sich in der Küche breitgemacht, in der Luciana fast ohne zu blinzeln Johnny fixiert hatte, welcher wie gebannt auf das Pergamentblatt in ihrer Hand starrte.

     „Sag mal Johnny“, durchbrach sie irgendwann die Stille im Plaudertonfall, „die schreiben hier was von ‚ … _dass unser Schreiben vor fünf Jahren abgelehnt wurde_ ’ … du weißt nicht zufällig was die meinen?“

     Johnny beendete im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blickkontakt zum Brief, erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Stuhl und verließ eilends die Küche, während er im Vorbeigehen ein: „Gabriel, da verlangt jemand nach deiner Anwesenheit!“ Richtung Arbeitszimmer rief.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Es war niemals einfach gewesen, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Gabriel zu führen - vor allem aber war es eine Unmöglichkeit dies zu tun, wenn er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er im Unrecht war.

     „… ich fühlte mich als dein _Vormund_ dazu _verpflichtet_ , dich nicht zu diesen Spinnern gehen zu lassen … worin sollte das denn enden?“, Gabriel warf seine Arme in die Luft und äffte eine … nun ja, es sollte wohl eine eingebildete Person darstellen, aber für Luciana sah es eher nach einer Dragqueen auf einer Großpackung Traubenzucker aus. „ _‚Ich bin ein ganz toller Magier und viel besser als alle Anderen! Meine Hobbies sind, a) sich in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die mich nichts angehen und b) am liebsten unterdrücke ich andere Zauberwesen, mit Vorliebe Kobolde, Riesen und … da war doch noch was …Ach ja, WERWÖLFE UND VAMPIRE!_ ’“

     Okay, Strategiewechsel schien jetzt die Devise zu sein, bevor ihr Pate die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte und sich für die nächsten zwei Stunden in Rage redete, um sich gleich darauf für die nächsten Wochen in sein Arbeitszimmer zu verkrümeln zwecks Fortführung seines ‚Manifests‘ und er somit gar nicht mehr zu sprechen wäre. Ergo: Themenwechsel.

     „Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun? Zur Schule gehen oder mit achtzehn Jahren Askaban in die Luft jagen?“

     „Mit siebzehn, mein Engel, mit siebzehn Jahren wirst du Askaban in die Luft jagen. Nach den britischen Zaubereigesetzen bist du dann schon volljährig“, verbesserte Gabriel sie ungerührt, aber zumindest war das Unheil abgewendet.

     Drei Monate, schoss es Luciana plötzlich durch den Kopf und sie hatte schon geglaubt, das Älterwerden würde erst ab einundzwanzig überflüssig sein. Drei Monate. Das hört sich wunderprächtig an, dachte sie zähneknirschend.

     „Das heißt also, ich darf mich mit ner Horde voller Magier und Hexenbälgern plus Lehrer abgeben. Vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Ein Jahr. Dreihundertundfünfundsechzig Tage.“

     „Du hast die Ferien nicht mitgezählt, aber im Großen und Ganzen hast du es erfasst“, kommentierte Gabriel und pustete imaginären Staub von seiner fünfhundertunddrei Stück – Zippo Sammlung, die alle penibel gerade in einer Glasvitrine hinter dem Monstrum von einem Massivholzschreibtisch standen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana hatte achtunddreißig Tage Zeit, um sich von dem Gymnasium abzumelden, welches sie eigentlich nach ihren Ferien besuchen wollte, um ihr Abitur zu machen, ihren Personalausweis zu erneuern, der seit Ende letzten Jahres abgelaufen war, dem Jugendamt beizubringen, warum sie plötzlich ganz allein nach Schottland zog (ohne dabei zu erwähnen, dass das Ganze etwas mit Magie zu tun hatte) und natürlich kurz mal eben nach London fliegen, um dort Schulsachen zu besorgen, plus sich mit dem Lernstoff der vergangen vier Jahre ‚vertraut’ zu machen. Vielleicht hätten sich diese McGonagall und das ‚ganz hohe Tier’ mal _wirklich_ über ihre Kenntnisse in Sachen Zauberergrundwissen und Zaubergeschick schlau machen sollen, anstatt hanebüchene Annahmen in den Raum zu stellen.

     Luciana besaß lediglich einen Zauberstab, mit dem sie zwar einigermaßen zurechtkam, der allerdings die meiste Zeit irgendwo in den Weiten ihres Zimmers in einer der Couchritzen oder unter einem Berg frisch gedruckter Fanfiktions begraben sein Dasein fristete. Sie hatte nie Dinge gelernt, die man an einer Zaubererschule lernte … was auch immer das sein sollte. Mit einem Paten, der strickt gegen jedes ‚Stäbchengefuchtel‘ war, welches einem den Alltag erleichtern konnte („Du hast zwei gesunde Hände“) und dem permanent, wie aus dem Nichts erscheinenden Federvieh mit Drohbriefeinlage nach jedem noch so winzigsten Anti-Schluckauf-Zauber, würde sich wohl jeder noch so große Faulpelz zweimal überlegen, ob die Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung hierbei aufgehen würde.  

     Luciana kannte sich in Geschichte aus, sehr gut sogar, im Gegensatz zu ihren, bisher meist desinteressierten Schulkameraden, nur leider nicht in der _Zauberei_ geschichte. Was für Fächer hatte man noch auf einer Zauberschule? Ah ja, Zaubertränke. Gut. Davon verstand sie ein wenig. Immerhin war sie tagtäglich von Leuten umgeben, die ganz Zaubertrank-verrückt waren. Das Tränkelabor auf der fünften Ebene zahlte ihr zudem ganze zehn Mark pro Stunde für Aushilfsarbeiten, eine wahre Goldgrube für jeden Raucher ohne Aussicht auf einen Vollzeitjob, ganz zu schweigen von der stark ansteigenden Nachfrage an Anti-Kater-Tränken seitens der Sangues-Besucher (obwohl sie sich nach der letzten Whisky-Misere selbst geschworen hatte, niemals nie wieder den eigenen Vorrat anzurühren, ganz gleich, wieviel Monetas Miss Werwolf-Superneureich auf den Standartpreis aufschlagen würde).

     Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte Gabriel noch erwähnt, wobei sich Luciana gleich zweimal versichert hatte, ob die Bezeichnung _Verteidigung gegen_ so auch ganz richtig sei – doch selbst mit der Doppelversicherung und Ausräumung aller möglichen Übersetzungsfehler (Gabriel gebrauchte, mit Ausnahme bei ihr, kaum Deutsch im Alltag, was zu teilweise mehr oder weniger … unangenehmen Vokabelpatzern führen konnte) blieb es bei seiner Aussage. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage, wieso man an einer Zauberschule lediglich die Verteidigung von Dunklen Künsten lernte und nicht die Anwendung, blieb er ihr bis heute schuldig.

     Die nächsten Tage war Luciana ohnehin vollauf damit beschäftigt, durch den gesamten Bunker zu laufen, an allen Enden und Ecken ihr Hab und Gut einzusammeln und dabei alle Leute miesepetrig anzuschnauzen, die es wagten ihren Weg zu kreuzen. Währenddessen kam es nicht selten vor, dass Lucianas Füße sich in dem weiß-gelblichen Albino-Schwanz Brunhildes verfingen und sie dabei mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal eine Bauchlandung hinlegte. Was kroch dieses blöde Viech auch immer kreuz und quer durch die Wohnung?

     Azrael schien währenddessen die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Luciana rauschte aufgescheucht durch die Räume und würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes, selbst wenn er minutenlang um ihren Kopf kreiste, in ihre Hand pickte oder sich auf dem Läufer des Flurs tot stellte.

     Es dauerte einige Tage, bis Johnny, der Hektik und Stress rein gar nichts abgewinnen konnte, das Spektakel in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung nicht mehr zu ertragen schien und Luciana zu einer Zwangspause in eine nahgelegene Bar schliff, um ihr dort bei einem Pils den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, ihr die Planung der London Reise abzunehmen und sie höchstpersönlich zu begleiten. Als Gegenleistung verlangte er lediglich ein wenig ‚streichzarteres‘ Verhalten ihrerseits – ein guter Deal, wenn sie auch der Aussicht auf das kommende Jahr ganz und gar nichts ‚Streichzartes‘ abgewinnen konnte.

   

 

 


	4. In der Winkelgasse

Es war eine Katastrophe, ein Fiasko, Totalausfall! Luciana und Johnny hatten ihren Flug verpasst, um ‚zwa`Stünchen‘ da es eine _kleine_ Zeitverzögerung am ‚Body Check’ gegeben hatte.

     Johnny D.-Genius-Jonathan hatte es von allen Dingen, die man hätte vergessen können, versäumt seine neun Millimeter Smith & Wesson daheim zu lassen; stattdessen hatte er sie in der _Innentasche_ seiner Lederjacke verstaut, was zu einem fünfzehn Mann Sondereinsatzkommando des Bundesgrenzschutzes geführt hatte, die alle der Reihe nach nicht nur Mister Flachzange wie einen Schweinedarm auszuquetschen versuchten, sondern Luciana gleich mit auf die Abschussliste gepackten hatten und alle fünf Minuten mit immer wilderen Verschwörungstheorien um die Ecke gekommen waren.

     Es hatte anderthalb Stunden gedauert, in denen es Gabriel vollbracht hatte, von Schwelm bis nach Düsseldorf zu fahren, sich auf dem Weg mit einem Kontaktmann zu treffen, der einen gefälschten Sicherungsdienstausweis für Johnny besorgt hatte, eine weitere halbe Stunde war allein dafür draufgegangen, diese Story prüfen zu lassen (mit dem hauseigenen Bibliothekar im Sangues, der ein großartiges Talent dafür hatte, sich für jeden beliebigen Charakter nach Bedarf auszugeben, war dies ein gut einstudiertes Stück und weniger Grund zur Sorge; im heutigen Programm Herr Schneider, Chef der Sicherheitsdienstleistung für Banken und Handel, Zweigstelle Düsseldorf) und wenn Gabriel schon einmal vor Ort gewesen war, hatte er es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen lassen, Johnny und sie für wenigstens eine Dreiviertelstunde auf die Aussichtsplattform des Flughafens zu schleifen, um dort über die Genialität der Flugzeugbauingenieure zu philosophieren. 

     Dieser Zwischenfall würde es zwar nicht annähernd in die Top Ten der Kuriositäten schaffen, welche Luciana seit Einzug in den Bunker erlebt hatte, jedoch lagen ihre Nerven spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt blank, als sie (vier Stunden verspätet) am Terminal Eins des Londoner Flughafens ‚Heathrow’ eintrafen.

     Schon lange hatte sie kein Chaos dieser Größenordnung mehr erlebt. Der Flughafen war riesig, unübersichtlich, laut und derart überfüllt mit Menschen aller Nationen, dass sie selbst Johnny mit seiner knallroten Beanie-Mütze und knappen 1,80m Körpergröße ein halbes Dutzend Mal aus den Augen verlor. Johnny und sie brauchten eine geschlagene Stunde, um ein freies Taxi zu besorgen, dessen Fahrer nicht ein Wort einer Sprache parat hatte, die sie beide im Repertoire anzubieten hatten. Die Fahrt beanspruchte weitere anderthalb Stunden, von der sie gefühlt die meiste Zeit im Schritttempo in die inneren Kreise der Metropole krochen, fortwährend begleitet von einem nicht enden wollenden Hupkonzert in Dreihundersechzig-Grad-Beschallung. Nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag verfluchte Luciana sich selbst dafür, ausgerechnet Johnny die Planung ihres kleinen Tagesausflugs überlassen zu haben – welcher Mensch mit allen Tassen im Schrank kam bitte auf die Idee, in der Rush Hour ein Taxi in die Innenstadt einer Touristenhochburg zu nehmen? Die Londoner hatten schließlich nicht aus purer Langeweile hunderte von Kilometern Tunnel gebuddelt.

     Es dämmerte bereits, als Luciana sich inmitten der Innenstadt auf dem Bürgersteig einer Seitenstraße wiederfand, während Johnny eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Taxifahrer hatte, die die beiden mit Händen, Füßen und international gültigen, rüden Handgesten ausführten.

     Um sie herum gab es einen regen Betrieb von allerhand Passanten, die, meist eilig, an ihnen vorbei liefen. Auf der gesamten Länge der Straße befanden sich alle möglichen Geschäfte jeglicher Art, dabei sah keins davon aus, als habe es auch nur im Entferntesten mit Zauberei zu tun.

     „Da lang“, sagte Johnny, der plötzlich wieder neben ihr stand und es sich anscheinend nicht nehmen lassen konnte, mit einer letzten Geste das wegfahrende Taxi zu ‚verabschieden‘. Danach deutete er, mit nun wieder prächtiger Laune, in Richtung einer schmutzig wirkenden Eingangstür, zwischen einer Buchhandlung und einem Plattenladen, keine drei Meter von ihnen entfernt.

     „Willkommen im ‚Tropfenden Kessel’“, bemerkte Johnny, während er zielsicher auf den Schandfleck zulief und Luciana die Tür aufhielt. Dahinter lag ein Pub, zumindest machte dies den Anschein von ihrem Sichtpunkt aus – bevor sie Johnny allerdings eine Standpauke darüber halten konnte, dass jetzt ganz sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Absacker wäre (wie gesagt, es dämmerte bereits), schob dieser sie auch schon in das verrauchte, schummrige Gebäude.

     Im Inneren war der Pub genauso dunkel und schäbig, wie es seine Außenfassade vermuten ließ. In einer Ecke saßen eine Hexe und ein Zauberer (Kleider machen Leute), die sich lauthals stritten. Offenbar waren sie gerade rechtzeitig zum Grande Finale dazu gestoßen, da das Gezeter ein abruptes Ende fand, als die Hexe dem Zauberer ihren Drink ins Gesicht schüttete und schnaubend Richtung Hintertür den Schankraum verließ.

     Am Tresen stand ein vollkommen kahlköpfiger Wirt, der gerade etwas enttäuscht der Hexe nachblickte (ob nun aus dem Grund, dass sich sein abendliches Unterhaltungsprogramm plötzlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte oder er persönlich involviert war, konnte sie schlecht sagen) und nebenbei einem Zauberer mit Spitzhut ein Glas Whisky über die Theke schob.

     „Hallo Johnny“, sagte der Wirt, als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte und winkte Johnny zu.

     „Hey, Tom!“

     „Was darf’s denn sein?“, fragte der Kahlkopf, als Luciana und Johnny den Raum am Tresen vorbei durchquerten.

     „Lass stecken, wir woll‘n bloß n‘ paar Besorgungen machen!“

     Johnny lenkte Luciana mit einer Hand am Rücken zu der Hintertür des Pubs, in der die Hexe vor ihnen verschwunden war. Dahinter lag ein von Mauern umgebener Hof, indem es nichts weiter zu sehen gab, als einen Mülleimer und etwas Unkraut.

     „Drei nach oben … zwei zur Seite …“, sagte Johnny. „Merk dir das für die Zukunft!“, zog seinen vermackten Zauberstab (welcher vom Bundesgrenzschutz zwar als äußerst seltsamer Gegenstand, jedoch vollkommen harmlos eingestuft worden war) aus seinem Jeansbund  und klopfte mit dessen Spitze dreimal gegen die Mauer. Der Stein, auf den er geklopft hatte, erzitterte, wackelte und in der Mitte erschien ein kleiner Spalt – der wurde immer breiter und eine Sekunde später standen sie vor einem offenen Torbogen.

     Luciana staunte nicht schlecht; die britische Zauberergesellschaft schien etwas von Geheimhaltung zu verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu den Berlinern, deren ‚magischer Schutz‘ ihrer Einkaufsgasse aus einer als ‚defekt‘ gekennzeichneten Umkleidekabine in einem der ältesten Kaufhäuser der Stadt bestand und keinerlei Zauberstabgefuchtel für den Eintritt verlangte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sich ihr noch nie erschlossen hatte, was an einer Umkleidekabine defekt sein sollte, verirrten sich, welch eine Überraschung, in regelmäßigen Abständen ahnungslose Nicht-Magier in der Einkaufsmeile, weswegen eigens zu diesem Zweck der Posten des ‚Rückführers‘ entstanden war, welcher den lieben langen Tag damit zubrachte Vergessenszauber auszusprechen und höchst verwirrte Passanten durch das Kaufhaus zu schieben. Die _Winkelgasse_ schien diese Verschwendung von Steuergeldern nicht nötig zu haben. Nach der Kleidung der umherlaufenden Menge vor ihr zu urteilen, verkehrten hier ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer. Nachdem Johnny und sie den Torbogen durchquert hatten, verschloss sich dieser von selbst, kaum dass sie zwei Schritte in die Gasse getreten waren.

     Direkt am Anfang der Winkelgasse stand ein Stapel Kessel vor einem Laden, über dessen Eingang ein Schild mit Aufschrift _Kessel – Alle Größen – Kupfer, Messing, Zinn, Silber – Selbst umrührend – Faltbar_ hing.

     Was Luciana auch sofort an die Einkaufsliste in ihrer Hosentasche erinnerte, auf der die Rede von irgendeinem speziellen Kessel gewesen war.

     „Da muss ich rein, Johnny!“

     Sie hatte den Eingang des Kesselgeschäftes beinahe erreicht, als sie mit einem Ruck an ihrem Mantelkragen gepackt wurde und Johnny sie zurück in Richtung des Hauptweges bugsierte.

     „Wie wär’s, wenn wa‘ erst ma‘ ein Konto für dich einricht‘n lassen und dabei n‘ wenig Geld umtauschen … Mit Nicht-Zauberer-Kohle kommst de hier nicht weit“, sagte er und ja, diese Information war ihr allerdings neu.

     In nicht weiter Ferne erhob sich ein auffällig großes, schneeweißes Gebäude in ihr Sichtfeld, auf das sie sogleich schnurstracks zusteuerten – keine fünf Minuten später standen sie vor einem blankpolierten Bronzetor, auf dem in großen Lettern gemeißelt war: _Gringotts Bank_.

     Direkt vor dem Tor stand ein Kobold, der eine scharlachrote, mit Gold bestickte Uniform trug. Luciana hatte in ihrem Leben schon öfter Kobolde gesehen, doch jedes Mal war sie aufs Neue fasziniert von den kleinen, scheinbar immer grimmig dreinblickenden Kreaturen.

     Der Kobold war etwa ein Meter und dreißig groß, hatte ein dunkelhäutiges, aufmerksames Gesicht, einen Spitzbart und auffällig lange Finger mit einem Paar passend großer Füße. Als Johnny und sie die Treppe zum Eingang emporstiegen, wies der Kobold sie mit einer Verbeugung hinein; damit wäre die Jobbeschreibung des kleinen Kerls auch geklärt.

     Nun fanden sie sich vor einer silbernen Doppeltür wieder, in die folgende Worte eingraviert waren:

 

Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläu’s dir ein,

Wer Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.

 

     „Das würd‘ ich an deiner Stelle ernst nehm‘n …“, kommentierte Johnny leise. „Nem Kumpel von mir ham‘ se die Haut vom Kopp geschält …“

     Ein paar Kobolde verbeugten sich, nachdem sie durch die Tür in die riesige Marmorhalle schritten. Um die hundert der kleinen Wesen saßen auf hohen Schemeln hinter einem langen Schalter, kritzelten Zahlen in große Folianten, wogen auf Messingwagen Münzen ab und prüften Edelsteine mit unter die Brauen geklemmten Uhrmacherlupen. Aus unzähligen Türen schritten unentwegt Leute hinein und heraus, alle in Begleitung eines Kobolds.

     Johnny führte Luciana zu einem der vielen Schalter, an dem ein Kobold gerade dabei war einen Haufen dunkelgrauer Steine abzuwiegen.

     „Die Dinger würd ich an Ihrer Stelle nich‘ mit bloßer Hand anpack‘n, das is‘ Uranerz“, kommentierte Johnny und starrte verblüfft auf die Baseball-großen Steinklumpen in der Hand des Kobolds.

     „Das soll nicht Ihre Sorgen sein“, zischte der Kobold und schob das Gestein beiseite. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte er dann übertrieben freundlich und entblößte mit einem breiten Grinsen schrecklich viele kleine scharfe Zähnchen.

     „Ich möchte‘ für die junge Dame hier ein Verlies miet‘n und Geld umtausch‘n“, antwortete Johnny mit mindestens ebenso viel gespielter Freundlichkeit. Er zog einen großen, dicken Umschlag aus seiner braunen Wildlederjacke und schob ihm dem Kobold direkt unter die Nase. Luciana war drauf und dran die Hand zu heben, um ihrem ersparten und geerbtem Geld zum Abschied zu winken.

     „Das Geld ist auf‘n Pfennig genau abgezählt. Die Bestätigung des Erziehungsberechtigt‘n ist enthalt‘n und … ach ja, ne Überweisung für die Hogwarts Schule. Es wär sehr nett von Ihnen, sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern, ich wäre Ihn‘n sehr verbund‘n.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

      Kaum eine Viertelstunde später verließen die beiden die Gringotts Bank. Lucianas Taschen waren über und über gefüllt mit goldenen und silbernen Münzen, keinen einzigen Schein hatte man ihr ausgehändigt, was ihr gerade mindestens zwei Kilo zusätzlichen Ballast einbrachte. In ihrer Hand begutachtete sie einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel, auf dem die Zahl sechshundertundfünfundsechzig eingraviert war.

      „Verlier den Schlüssel nich‘, das würd‘ n‘ riesigen Aufstand geb‘n.“ Luciana verstaute den Schlüssel daraufhin in die Innentasche ihres Trenchcoats.

     „Mit m‘ Geld kommst du locker das ganze Jahr hin. Die golden‘n Münzen sind Galleon‘n, jede ist ungefähr … mmmhhh … zwölf Mark wert. Die silbern‘n heißen Sickel und die Bronzen‘n sind Knuts. Neunundzwanzig Knuts sin‘ ein Sickel, siebzehn Sickel eine Galleone. Frag mich nich‘ wo da die Logik sein soll“, sagte Johnny und blieb mitten auf dem Kopfsteinpflasterweg stehen.

     „Wir könn‘ uns jetzt trennen, ich hab hier noch n‘ Termin mit Gordon und …“, Johnny schaute auf seine Uhr, „fuck!“

     Damit drehte er sich um, rief noch im Laufen „Wir treffen uns in drei Stund‘n im Tropfend‘n Kessel“ und schon war er in der Menge verschwunden, bevor Luciana auch nur den Mund hatte aufmachen können.

      Na wunderbar, dachte sie sich, ging nach dem dritten Mal angerempelt werden etwas abseits des Weges, um in Ruhe in ihren Taschen nach dem Einkaufszettel der Schule zu kramen. Nach kurzer Zeit beschloss sie erst das Wichtigste von der Liste zu streichen, also alle Bücher zu besorgen. Planlos versuchte sie sich mit hin und her schauen einen Überblick zu verschaffen, in der Hoffnung, eine Buchhandlung in Sichtweite zu bekommen.

     Rechts von ihr befand sich ein Laden der Rennbesen im Schaufenster ausstellte (Luciana hasste diese bockigen Biester). Zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein schmaler Gang zwischen zwei Backsteinmauern.

     An der rechten Mauer war ein Holzschild angebracht, in der Form eines Arms, der in Richtung der Gasse zeigte. Auf dem schwarzen Untergrund stand, mit einst weißer Schrift, geschrieben: ‚Nokturngasse’.

     Hätte sich Luciana Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum die Gasse so abgelegen und düster wirkte und zudem von jedem in der Winkelgasse Anwesenden vollkommen ignoriert wurde, wäre sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit selbst auf die Idee gekommen, dass es dort viel zu kaufen gab, nur keine Schulmaterialien. Doch so blickte sie noch einmal über ihre Schulter, wo noch immer weit und breit kein Buchladen in Sicht war und betrat den schmalen Gang der Gasse.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

     Die Nokturngasse war ganz anders, als die sonstige Einkaufsstraße. Der gepflasterte Weg war feucht und schmutzig, als ob sich niemand darum scheren würde, wie es hier aussah.

     Gleich nachdem Luciana ein paar Meter tiefer in dem Gang verschwunden war, verschwanden mit ihr auch die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne. Zudem hätte sie schwören können, dass es mit dem Ortswechsel mindestens zehn Grad kälter wurde. Außerdem roch es unangenehm; ganze Flächen von Hauswänden waren von Schimmel und Moos bedeckt.

      Auf dem ohnehin schmalen Weg kamen ihr nach ein paar Metern eine Hexe und ein Zauberer entgegen, die sich, bei näherer Betrachtung, als Bilderbuchklischee von Märchenbüchern der Nicht-magischen-Welt entpuppten – der Zauberer hatte ein altes, eingefallenes Gesicht und einen kahlen Kopf (von den vereinzelten fettigen, grauen Haarfetzen abgesehen). Von seiner großen Hakennase fehlte die Hälfte und Zähne schien der Alte gar nicht mehr zu besitzen. Das Auffälligste an ihm waren jedoch seine Augen. Das Rechte war grau und verschleiert, während das Linke gar nicht mehr vorhanden war. Anstatt des Auges stierte ein schwarzes Loch aus seiner Augenhöhle.

     Die Hexe trug einen schwarzen, verschlissenen Spitzhut, unter dem ihre angegrauten, dunklen, verfilzten Haare hervorsprossen. Als die beiden mit wehenden, Motten zerfressenden Umhänge an ihr vorbeiliefen, grinste die Hexe Luciana an, der sich beim Anblick der fauligen, gelbgrünen Zähne der Magen umdrehte.

      Nach kürzester Zeit musste Luciana zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen, dass die Hexe und der Zauberer kein Einzelfall waren. Je tiefer sie in die Nokturngasse eindrang, desto mehr Menschen der Sorte 2.0 Grimm FSK 18 Version kreuzten ihren Weg.

     Die Geschäfte in dieser Gasse waren kein Deut besser als die Menschen hier. Man musste sich nicht allzu genau umschauen, um zu erkennen, dass es an diesem Ort ausschließlich zwielichtige Läden für die dunklen  Künste gab. Links von ihr sah sie einen, der offenbar eine große Anzahl von riesigen, mit Giftschildchen gekennzeichneten Spinnen anbot. Zwei Gebäude weiter blieb sie vor dem Schaufenster des bisher größten Ladens stehen. Doch durch die staubige Glasscheibe waren vom düsteren Geschäftsinneren kaum mehr als Schemen zu erkennen.

     Ihre Neugier und das spontan zurecht gelegte Argument ihrem kleinen Ausflug auch etwas ‚Produktives‘ abgewinnen zu können, brachte sie dazu die Eingangstür zu öffnen, über der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚ _Borgin und Burkes_ ’ angebracht war.

     Im Innern des Geschäfts roch es moderig und es waren noch weniger Lichtquellen vorhanden, als man es von draußen hätte vermuten können. Eine gläserne Vitrine, nicht weit von ihr, enthielt eine verwitterte Hand auf einem Kissen, einen blutbespritzten Packen Spielkarten und ein starrendes Glasauge. Verzerrte Masken glotzten von den Wänden herab, die Luciana stark an eine Mischung aus Voodoo-Kult und Requisiten von Freitag der 13. erinnerte.

     Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein Verkäufer hinter einer Theke und verhandelte mit einem Mann, der offenbar nicht mit dem angebotenen Preis der Ware einverstanden war.

     Luciana näherte sich dem Geschehen um ein paar weitere Schritte, bis sich der Mann umdrehte.

     _Gordon!_ Zusammengebundenes, wasserstoffblondes Haar mit einer Samtschleife zurückgebunden (okay, das war neu, genau wie die samtglatte Haarpracht, anstatt der Dread-Locks) – groß – schlank – markante Gesichtszüge – schwarzer Samtmantel – der Rest viktorianischer Hochadelstil – das konnte nur Gordon sein!

     Luciana war drauf und dran Gordon zur Begrüßung zuzurufen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Von nahem sah sie jetzt, dass der Mann auffallend _kalte_ graue Augen hatte. Und etwas sehr Entscheidendes fehlte – seine Narbe, die sich eigentlich von seinem linken Auge bis zum Kinn hinunterziehen sollte. Außerdem hielt dieser Mann einen schwarzen Stab, mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf darauf, in seinen, von glatten Lederhandschuhen umhüllten, Händen.

     Dieser Mann sah fast haargenau aus wie Gordon - er war es nur nicht.    

     Jetzt fiel Luciana zudem auf, dass sich neben dem Mann eine weitere Person befand, die in diesem Augenblick aus einem der vielen Schatten des Ladens trat. Es war ein Junge, etwa in ihrem Alter – unverkennbar der Sprössling des Mannes.

     Nach einem Moment peinlichen Schweigens drehte sich Luciana auf dem Absatz um und lief mit zügigen Schritten aus dem Laden, mit einem „Entschuldigung, hab Sie verwechselt“ auf den Lippen.

     Verwirrt von dieser höchst seltsamen Begegnung achtete sie, in ihren Gedanken versunken, nicht mehr darauf, wie weit sie sich von ihrem ursprünglichen Weg, tiefer in die engen Gasse dieses sonderbaren Ortes, hinein bewegte. Sie bemerkte auch nicht die immer näher kommenden Schritte, welche sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit verfolgten.

     Der Mann in dem Laden hatte genauso ausgesehen, wie Gordon. Dazu wusste sie von Johnny, dass sich Gordon zurzeit in der Winkelgasse aufhalten musste. Wie konnten sich zwei offenbar unterschiedliche Personen so sehr ähneln? War sie gerade eben einem nahen Verwandten zufällig über den Weg gelaufen? Das Ganze würde sich sicher logisch erklären lassen, gleich wenn sie Johnny wieder sehen würde, könnte sie diesen fragen ob –

     _„Petrificus Totalus!“_ , zischte eine männliche Stimme, direkt hinter ihr.

     Luciana blieb abrupt stehen. Der kleine elektrische Schlag, den sie am Rücken zu spüren bekam, hinterließ verheerende Folgen. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war sie nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen, ihre Muskeln und Glieder waren wie zu Stein erstarrt und gehorchten nicht mehr.

     Ein Ganzkörperklammer-Zauber, einfach, aber effektiv. Und wer diesen gegen sie gerichtet hatte, erfuhr sie einen Augenblick später. Ein ihr unbekannter Mann, vielleicht Anfang vierzig, hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und grinste sie mit keiner Handbreite Abstand an, wobei eine lückenhafte Reihe tiefgelber, verfaulter Zähne zum Vorschein kam.

     Als das Ekelpaket sie packte und in eine direkt anliegende, viel zu abgelegene, Gasse zog und sie an die Wand drückte, verstand Luciana sofort was der Kerl von ihr wollte. Er war gerade dabei ihre Hose zu öffnen und egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.

     Das hatte sie nun von ihrem nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn und dem schlechtesten Riecher für Ortschaften, von denen man sich besser fernzuhalten hatte – einen kleinen, hässlichen Zauberer, der mit einem leicht abzuwehrenden Taschenzaubertrick unbehelligt mit ihr anstellen konnte, was er wollte …

     „ … Die Nokturngasse ist eben nichts für kleine Mädchen“, flüsterte das Ekel ihr ins Ohr, während er es geschafft hatte, ihre Jeans ein Stück herunterzuziehen. „Pech für dich, Glück für –„

     _„Expelliarmus!“_

     Ein scharlachroter Blitz ließ den Mann vor ihr durch die Luft wirbeln. Luciana konnte mit ihrem unflexiblen Sichtfeld gerade noch sehen, wie der Abschaum kopfüber gegen eine Hausmauer schlug und reglos liegen blieb.

     Dieses Mal hörte sie die Schritte deutlich, welche sich ihr näherten. Der Versuch den Kopf in die Richtung der Geräusche zu drehen, blieb bei einem Versuch. Es war allerdings auch nicht mehr nötig sich großartig zu verdrehen, denn keinen halben Meter vor ihr erschien ein Mann, in schwarzer, viktorianischer Kleidung und einem schwarzen, langen Umhang. Sein kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in sein blasses Gesicht, welches sein Alter nicht preiszugeben schien. Er hatte eine, aus Lucianas Perspektive, riesengroß erscheinende Hakennase. Seine kalten, schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre; sein Blick war unergründlich. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sie nur noch ‚schwarz, schwarz, schwarz‘ im Kopf …

     Als der Unbekannte sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte und mit seinem Blick an ihrer geöffneten, etwas heruntergezogenen Hose hängenblieb und sie darauf keinerlei Anstalten machte, an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern, hob er seinen ebenso schwarzen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf sie.

     _„Finite Incantatem“_ , sagte er in einer tiefen, basslastigen Stimme, die von dem feuchten Gemäuer um sie herum widerzuhallen schien.

     Luciana spürte, wie ihr Körper aus der Klammerung befreit wurde. Glücklicherweise stand sie mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gepresst, ansonsten hätte die plötzlich wiedergekehrte Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen wohl auf dem versifftem Gassenboden geendet. Hastig wandte sie sich um, sodass ihr Mantel dem Mann die Sicht versperrte, als sie, mit zitternden Händen ihre Hose hochzog und sie wieder schloss.

     Nachdem sich Luciana wieder aufgerichtet hatte und sich zu dem, hoffentlich anständigen menschlichen Wesen dieses vermaledeiten Ortes und nicht Kandidat Nr. 2 mit Vorliebe für etwas bewegungsfreudigere Opfer drehte, stand er noch genauso da, wie einen Moment zuvor.

     „Die Nokturngasse ist nichts für weibliche … _Schönheiten_ in Ihrem Alter, Miss …“, sagte er in dem sarkastischsten Tonfall, den Luciana je zu hören bekommen hatte (und sie hatte regelmäßig mit der Elite dieser Kunst zu tun). Das Wort _Schönheit_ war keinesfalls ein Kompliment gewesen. Es war der reinste Spott.

     Was in ihr auch gleich die Frage aufkommen ließ, wie sie es in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder vollbrachte, von einem Arschloch direkt zum nächsten zu gelangen. Luciana schalt sich selbst für den Gedanken, immerhin hatte der Kerl ihr geholfen und bisher keine Anstalten gemacht, ihr einen Gürtel zwecks Erdrosslung um den Hals zu legen.

     „Bradley …“, sagte sie endlich, nachdem der Mann schon fragend seine linke Augenbraue gehoben hatte.

     „Nun gut, Miss _Bradley_ , es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand wie Sie in diese Gasse verläuft. Normalerweise ist der Ruf dieses Ortes jedermann bekannt. Das eben gehört hier zum Alltag …“ Mit diesen Worten deutete er zu dem Zauberer, der immer noch regungslos, vielleicht sogar tot, auf dem Boden lag.

     „Des Weiteren kann ich Ihnen nur empfehlen, sich in Selbstverteidigung zu üben … die Welt ist gefährlicher als sie den Anschein macht.“

     „Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen! Ich kenne mich sogar sehr gut hier aus“, log Luciana, vollkommen pikiert über die unaufgeforderte, wenn auch nicht ganz unberechtigte, Belehrung. Ihre Augen blitzten kampflustig auf, als sie fortfuhr: „Und ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen! Ich kenne Selbstverteidigungspraktiken, da denken Sie nicht mal in Ihren kühnsten Träumen dran!“ Mit denen man zwar nicht durch den Body Check eines Flughafens kam und die in dieser Situation rein gar nichts gebracht hätten, aber hey, sie waren theoretisch verdammt effektiv.

     Den Mann schien dies jedoch wenig zu beeindrucken, nein schlimmer noch, er wirkte köstlich amüsiert.

     „Vielleicht sollten Sie diese _Praktiken_ dann zur Abwechslung einmal _anwenden_ “, spottete er und seine Lippen umspielte ein überhebliches Grinsen.

     Das war Luciana zu viel. Wenn dieser Kerl noch einmal seinen Mund aufmachen würde, dann würde sie ausfallend werden, sehr ausfallend, soweit kannte sie ihr eigenes Temperament. Und da er ihr nun einmal geholfen hatte, schienen ihr wahllose Beschimpfungen als Dank ein wenig deplatziert. Also tat sie das  Beste was ihr einfiel – sich von der Szenerie entfernen. Doch es waren keine zehn Sekunden vergangen, kurz nachdem sie in die nächstmögliche Gasse eingebogen war, da ertönte erneut seinen zynischen Bariton.

     „Dies ist eine _Sackgasse_ , Miss _Bradley_!“

     Okay, jetzt reichte es! Bereit zum verbalen Angriff wirbelte sie herum. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, erhob der Mann, der schon wieder vor ihr stand, seine Stimme.

     „Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen, Sie sehen nicht so aus, als ob Sie schon einmal hier gewesen wären und … Sie haben sich verlaufen.“

     Das war eine Feststellung gewesen. Diesen Mann anzulügen schien vergebene Lebensmüh zu sein.

     „Okay, Sie haben Recht. Ich habe mich verlaufen.“

     Der Kerl hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie viel Überwindung sie das gekostet hatte. Hätte er die gehabt, dann hätte er sich die nächste Frage sonst wo hingesteckt.

     „Und wie wollen Sie wieder herausfinden?“ In seinen Augen blitzte es siegessicher.

     „Oh, Sie werden mir den Weg zeigen“, antwortete Luciana mit gespielter Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme.

     „Ach ja?“, presste er hervor, seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Und wieso sollte ich das tun?“

     „Weil Sie sicher nicht dafür verantwortlich sein wollen, das ein kleines, sechzehnjähriges Mädchen erneut angegriffen und vielleicht sogar vergewaltigt und getötet wird!“

     Seine Miene versteinerte. Was war denn jetzt los?

     Einen Augenblick später war es ihr egal, denn Mr Schwarz-Schwarz-Schwarz sagte nichts weiter, sondern zog sie mit seiner rechten Hand an ihrem Oberarm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Auf dem offenbar richtigen Pfad angekommen, brachte er wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sie und lief gleich mehrere Schrittlängen vor ihr her. Für sie sah er dabei aus wie eine übergroße Krähe, so wie sein Umhang wehte. Laufen tat er eher wie eine Spinne – irgendwo zwischen ruckartig, hastig und graziös, mit beachtlicher Schrittlänge. Luciana hatte auf dem Weg mehr als einmal ihre Probleme, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren, doch den Gedanken an die anwesenden Hexen und vor allem Zauberer in dieser Gegend, war ein vorzüglicher Ansporn für sportliche Meisterleistungen.

     Den ganzen Weg über sprach er kein einziges Wort mehr und den Gedanken, bei diesem vorgegeben Lauftempo eine Zigarette zu genießen, verwarf sie sobald er ihr gekommen war. Als sie wieder an der der Kreuzung zur eigentlichen Einkaufsstraße der Winkelgasse angekommen waren (nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit), blieb er abrupt stehen, drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um und nickte auffordernd in Richtung der nun mit Öllampen erleuchteten Straße. Keine Sekunde später wandte er sich wieder um und wollte gerade zurück in die Nokturngasse verschwinden, als Luciana ihn am linken Unterarm festhielt. Seine Reaktion auf diese Berührung fiel heftig aus – blitzschnell riss er sich aus ihrem Griff los, während er sofort und offenbar reflexartig mit seiner rechten Hand die Stelle rieb, die sie gerade noch umschlossen gehalten hatte.

     „Ich … ich wollte mich nur bedanken …“, stammelte sie verwirrt, was der Mann mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte und daraufhin in Windeseile in der dunklen Gasse verschwand.

    

      

    

    

    

      

 


	5. Bücher, Bücher und noch mehr Bücher

Erst nachdem Luciana sich endlich dazu aufgerafft hatte, den nächstbesten Passanten (gepflegt aussehende, ältere Dame Mitte vierzig mit freundlichem Blick, feuerrotem Haar und so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von allem, was ihr in der vergangenen Stunde über den Weg gelaufen war) nach einer Buchhandlung zu fragen, erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Keine zwanzig Meter vom Eingang des Gruselkabinetts entfernt … Der Laden hieß _Flourish & Blotts_, wo die Regale bis an die Decke vollgestopft waren, mit in Leder gebundenen Büchern, so groß wie DinA2 Poster; andere waren klein wie Briefmarken und in Seide gebunden, wiederum andere schienen sich nur mit dicken Stahlketten an Ort und Stelle halten zu lassen, wobei die nächsten Exemplare im Sekundentakt die Farbe des Umschlages wechselten.  

     Nachdem sie die Reihen auf und ab gelaufen war und dabei alle möglichen Exemplare durchgeblättert hatte, musste sie irgendwann feststellen, keinerlei System in der Platzierung der verschiedensten Werke zu erkennen. Es würde Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, auf eigene Faust die scheinbar meterlange Liste in ihren Händen abzuarbeiten. Nicht das erste Mal beäugte sie diese mit äußerst kritischem Blick.

 

**Lehrbücher**

Sie sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

\- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

\- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2_

\- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 3_

\- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 4_

\- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_

\- Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

\- Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_

\- Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

\- Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen: Die Zwischenstufen_

\- Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_

\- Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

\- Lurch Scamander: _Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind_

\- Quirin Sumo: _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung._

\- _Die dunklen Kräfte – Eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung_

\- Wilbert Slinkhard: _Theorie der magischen Verteidigung_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Gammeln mit Ghulen_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Ferien mit Vetteln_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Trips mit Trollen_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Abstecher mit Vampiren_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Wanderungen mit Werwölfen_

\- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti_

Sie benötigen **nur** die Bücher Ihrer **zwei** Wahlfächer:

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: _Das Monsterbuch der Monster_

Wahrsagen: - Kassandra Wablatschki: _Die Entnebelung der Zukunft_

Muggelkunde:  _Häusliches Leben und gesellschaftliche Sitten britischer Muggel_

Arithmantik: _Nummerologie und Grammatica_

Alte Runen: _Runen einfach verstehen: Ein Werk von A-Z_

     „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte eine junge Verkäuferin, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich direkt neben Luciana stand und die Liste aus Hogwarts neugierig beäugte.

     Sie konnte nicht viel älter als Luciana sein, hatte hochgesteckte, braune Haare, trug eine Brille und machte einen etwas zu übereifrigen Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete sie noch nicht sehr lange in diesem Laden, wenn die anderen zwei, sonst eher scheintot wirkenden Mitarbeiter als Maßstab dienen konnten.

     „Die brauch ich … ähm – alle“, antwortete Luciana und drückte der Frau, erleichtert darüber, die Aufgabe jemand anderem überlassen zu können, ihre Bücherliste in die Hand.

     „Wollen wir mal sehen …“ Diese ging die Liste einmal schnell mit ihrem lila lackierten Zeigefinger nach. Am Ende angekommen zog sie überrascht die Brauen in die Höhe.

     „Sag mal, ist euer Haus abgebrannt, oder warum brauchst du sämtliche Schulbücher vom ersten bis zum fünften Schuljahr?“

     Nicht nur übereifrig, sondern auch noch neugierig.

     „Lange Geschichte und Sie wollen sicher heute noch Feierabend machen“, bemerkte Luciana ausweichend und betrachtete scheinbar sehr interessiert einen Stapel Mängelexemplare mit bis zu sechzig Prozent Preisnachlass.

     „Dann wollen wir mal sehen … die Werke von Gilderoy Lockhart führen wir nicht mehr und ganz unter uns …“, sie schaute sich um und beugte sich nahe zu Luciana, „ … ich glaube nicht, dass du sie brauchen wirst.“ Damit stellte sie sich wieder kerzengerade auf.

     „Das Monsterbuch der Monster haben wir hinten im Lager, allerdings musst du den Gürtel dazu bezahlen.“ Gürtel? Luciana beschloss sich überraschen zu lassen, immerhin war der Plan dieses Etablissement noch vor Mitternacht zu verlassen.

     Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte sie neben der Kasse und beobachtete die Verkäuferin, wie sie gleich einem kleinen Wirbelsturm durch den Laden brauste, während der Stapel Bücher auf ihren Armen immer höher wurde. Als sie offenbar alle zusammen hatte, erschien sie an der Kasse und war drauf und dran, den sicherlich einen Meter hohen Bücherturm in eine viel zu kleine Einkauftasche zu verfrachten. Es war stark zu bezweifeln, dass alles in diese winzige Papiertüte passen konnte. Die Frau schien Lucianas skeptischen Blick bemerkt zu haben.

     „Das ist eine ganz neue Erfindung“, sagte die junge Verkäuferin und schaute begeistert auf die Tüte. „Man kann bis zu hundert Bücher hineintun. Die Bücher werden bis zu zwei Zoll klein und viel leichter. Wenn du sie wieder herausholst, verwandeln sie sich zurück in ihre normale Größe.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Mit der kleinen Tragetasche an der Hand und um sehr viele Galleonen erleichtert, erreichte Luciana ihr nächstes Ziel, dieses Mal ohne Odyssee oder Nachfragen (zugegeben, _so_ riesig war die Winkelgasse dann auch nicht). Der Laden war eng und schäbig; zwar nicht annähernd Nokturngassen-verkommen, aber mit dringendem Bedarf nach einem Innenarchitekten, dessen Geburtsurkunde vorzugweise _dieses_ Jahrhundert aufweisen sollte. Über der Tür hieß es, in abblätternden Goldbuchstaben: _Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._ Offenbar ein Paradebeispiel von Alter vor Schönheit. Und wie aufs Stichwort fiel ihr die minimalistischste Schaufensterdekoration ins Auge, die ihr jemals untergekommen war: Ein dunkelrotes Kissen im staubigen Fenster, auf dem ein einziger Zauberstab lag.

     Sie trat ein und von irgendwo, ganz hinten im Laden, kam das helle Läuten einer Glocke. Der Raum war klein und leer, abgesehen von einem storchbeinigen Stuhl, der an einem Bein einen auffällig breiten Riss hatte, und den tausenden von länglichen Schachteln, die fein säuberlich bis an die Decke gestapelt waren. Wenigstens schien das Einrichtungskonzept konsequent durchgezogen worden zu sein.

     „Guten Tag“, sagte eine unheimlich ruhige Stimme, die Luciana derart unvorbereitet aus ihrer Umgebungsbetrachtung riss, dass sie einen kleinen Überraschungshüpfer vollführte. Ein Mann stand vor ihr, der gerade aus dem Schatten des hinteren Teils des Raumes erschienen war.

     „Ehm … guten Tag“, sagte Luciana und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf.

     „Luciana Bradley, ganz recht.“

     Gab es doch einen zusätzlichen Posten am Eingang der Winkelgasse und man hatte ihr beim Betreten unbemerkt ein Namensschild untergejubelt? Nein, selbst der mehr oder weniger dezent verwirrte Blick auf ihre Brustregion offenbarte kein ‚ _Hallo, mein Name ist (…)‘_ Selbstklebezettelchen, also woher -

     „Professor Dumbledore hat mir vor einigen Tagen eine Eule zukommen lassen, dass Sie bald vorbeikommen würden, zwecks der Eichung Ihres Zauberstabs.“

     Mysterium aufgeklärt. Mr Ollivander (wie sie annahm; dieser Laden machte nicht den Eindruck, stundenweise von einer Aushilfskraft übernommen zu werden) trat näher, selbstverständlich ungefragt. Das Konzept einer Distanzzone zu fremden Personen schien in der Zauberwelt nicht zum Erziehungsstandart zu gehören, ein Umstand, der Luciana schon nach kürzester Zeit mit den Zauberfunzeln sauer aufstieß. Er hatte seltsame Augen, fast wie die eines Werwolfes, kurz vor seiner Verwandlung. Silbern und leuchtend.

     „Nun, Ihren Zauberstab bräuchte ich schon dafür.“

     Luciana schlug ihren Trenchcoat beiseite und griff sich links in die Seite ihrer Hose. Zum Vorschein kam ihr Zauberstab, den sie Mr Ollivander sofort in die Hand drückte.

     „Interessanter Ort, Ihren Zauberstab aufzubewahren, Miss Bradley. Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht zerbrochen ist“, kommentierte der alte Mann und drehte den Stab vor seinen Augen. Er ließ keinen Millimeter unerforscht.

     „Elfenbein … zehneinhalb Zoll. Unbiegsam. Und der Kern … Drachenherzfaser, oder irre ich mich?“ Luciana schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muss ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Dieser Stab ist nicht leicht zu zerbrechen. Ich persönlich verwende niemals Elfenbein, aber das scheint mein Kollege aus Deutschland etwas anders zu sehen.“ Ob dies nun negative Kritik oder eine reine Feststellung sein sollte, vermochte Luciana nicht auszumachen.

     „ _Ignisis!“_ Aus dem Zauberstab brach eine schmale Fontäne aus Feuer.

     „Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein.“ Mr Ollivander gab Luciana ihren Zauberstab wieder, trat zurück und stand im nächsten Moment wieder hinter seinem Tresen. „Ich werde sofort eine Eule an Professor Dumbledore schreiben, dass er Sie ohne Bedenken zaubern lassen kann.“ Er grinste und war im nächsten Augenblick wieder im Schatten des hinteren Raumes verschwunden.

 

Bei _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ ging es weitaus unruhiger zu, als bei Mr Ollivander. Madam Malkins war eine stämmige, lächelnde Hexe, die von Kopf bis Fuß veilchenfarben gekleidet war und einem Arbeiterbienchen gleich mit meterweise Stoffbahnen um die Arme geschlungen im Zickzack-Lauf bei drei Kunden gleichzeitig Maß nahm, Säume absteckte und gleich Richtung Eingang huschte, als Luciana gerade über die Türschwelle getreten kam.

     „Arbeitskleidung, meine Liebe?“, fragte sie, kaum dass Luciana den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Dabei brachte sie sofort ihr Maßband in Stellung.

     „Nein, Hogwarts“, antwortete sie. Die Frau machte ein etwas schockiertes, oder eher pikiertes Gesicht, als ob sie sich fragte, warum Luciana nicht seit ihrer ersten Klasse bei ihr Schulkleidung gekauft hatte.

     Madam Malkins nahm ihr dann ohne weitere Worte die Tüte und den Trenchcoat ab und führte sie auf einen Schemel, um gleich damit zu beginnen, ihr einen Umhang über die Schultern zu werfen. Der Umhang war zwar in einem neutralen Schwarz gehalten und auch die Stoffqualität schien sehr gut zu sein, aber Gefallen daran fand sie überhaupt nicht. Sie mochte Mäntel, am besten knielang, keine Umhänge, die höchstwahrscheinlich selbst nach dem Umnähen noch Gefahr liefen, über den Boden zu schleifen. Einen vernünftigen Kragen schien das Teil auch nicht zu besitzen, ganz zu schweigen von den nicht vorhandenen Taschen.

     Madam Malkins begann damit, die richtige (Luciana fand eher, es war die falsche) Länge mit Nadeln abzustecken und ignorierte dabei gekonnt ihren missmutigen Blick.

     Als sie Madam Malkins darum bat, ihren Schulrock doch bitte um ein paar Inches der normalen Länge zu kürzen, kommentierte diese das nur mit einem „Die Jugend von heute“. Doch als Luciana eine Musterbluse aussuchte, die zwei Nummern kleiner war, als für die Schuluniform üblich (ergo eine Größe die nicht vermuten ließ, sie habe den Kleiderschrank ihres Paten geplündert), sagte die Verkäuferin gar nichts mehr und packte den Berg Kleidung schweigend in eine Tasche.

     Dazu kamen noch ein total lächerlicher Spitzhut (den sie niemals, wirklich niemals nie aufsetzten würde), ein paar Schutzhandschuhe aus Stachelbuckeldrachenhaut und ein Winterumhang, mit silbernen Schnallen (sie beschloss diese schnellst möglichst durch ein paar Geschmackvollere zu ersetzen).

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Die meisten Geschäfte hatten schon geschlossen, als sich Luciana auf den Rückweg zum Anfang der Winkelgasse machte, zurück durch die Mauer, in den Tropfenden Kessel. Die restlichen Sachen auf ihrer Liste zu besorgen war am Ende kein großer Aufwand mehr gewesen. In einer Art Apotheke hatte sie alle Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht und den Kasten um sie aufzubewahren zu können bekommen, dabei hatte sie auch gleich die Waage aus Messing gefunden, die sie benötigte, und ein Sortiment Kristallfläschchen. Ein Teleskop hatten sie in einem Laden, direkt gegenüber von dem Kesselgeschäft (in dem sie zu allerletzt einen Messingkessel aus Zinn in der Normgröße zwei gekauft hatte) besorgt.

    Erschöpft von dem vielen Laufen, Regale durchstöbern und dem ganzen katastrophalen Tag im Allgemeinen, ließ sie sich an einem Tisch, an dem Johnny schon wartete, sinken und knallte geräuschvoll ihre Einkäufe auf den Tisch.

     „Nen‘ Kaffee, extra stark!“, rief Johnny Tom, dem Wirt, zu und grinste Luciana breit an. Diese steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mundwinkel, kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatte.

     „Und … alles bekomm‘n?“, fragte er und wühlte dabei schon in den Berg aus Tüten herum.

     „Yup, alles glatt gelaufen“, antwortete Luciana nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, was sie auch gleich auf ein beinahe vergessenes Thema brachte. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Gordon hier in England Verwandte hat? Einen Zwillingsbruder oder so?“ Tom stellte klirrend ein Kännchen Kaffee und eine leere Tasse auf den Tisch. Johnny hatte auf die Frage hin innegehalten und betrachtete nun, scheinbar höchst interessiert, die Messingwaage, welche er aus einer der Tüten gezogen hatte.

     „Mh, Verwandtschaft möglich, die Zauber‘welt ist nich besonders groß, weißt du. Nen Zwilling wär mir neu. Wieso willst‘n das wiss’n?“

     Luciana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir war, als hätte ich da sowas wie eine Kopie von ihm hier rumlaufen sehen.“

     „Huh“, machte Johnny darauf und schenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Einkäufen vor seiner Nase.

     Bei der letzten Tüte angelangt, der Kleinsten, hatte er einen sichtbar großen Spaß daran jedes einzelne Buch, die sich alle zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Größe verwandelten, kaum dass sie zum Vorschein kamen, kunstvoll zu einem Turm aufzustapeln.

     „Bücher, Bücher un‘ …“, Johnny lugte neben dem Stapel von Büchern hervor und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln, „ … noch mehr Bücher. Lust auf ne Runde Jenga?“


	6. Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel

Lucianas letzte Wochen in der Fronhofstraße waren weitaus erfreulicher, als die von Stress erfüllten Tage vor dem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse. Gabriel hatte sich um die noch ausstehenden, formellen Angelegenheiten mit den Behörden gekümmert und setzte nun alles daran, ihre letzten Tage so abwechslungsreich wie nur irgend möglich zu gestalten. Dazu zählte ein Tagesausflug nach Düsseldorf in ihre Lieblingsläden (ein Pate mit furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen zahlte sich immer aus) oder die Investition mit einem Haufen Geld in Gerätschaften bei einem Schwarzmarkthändler, die zwar wie normale Musikanlagen oder Walkmans aussahen, aber es im Grunde nicht sein konnten.

     „Diese Geräte funktionieren auch in Hogwarts“, hatte Gabriel ihr erklärt. „In der Gegend um und vor allem im Zentralpunkt der Schule, liegt so viel magische Energie in Luft, dass jede Erfindung mit einem Schaltkreis oder einer Platine völlig verrücktspielt … diese Sachen“, er hatte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Warentisch vor ihnen gezeigt, „wandeln Energie magischen Ursprungs in der unmittelbaren Umgebung in Elektrizität um. An einem Ort wie Hogwarts spart man sich damit also jegliche Stromkosten und die Technik spielt nicht verrückt … das Manko ist nur, dass es nur in Anwesenheit von sehr viel Magie funktioniert. Da der Absatzmarkt bei den Zauberern gleich null geht, sind diese Sachen nicht gerade ein Verkaufsschlager. Und hier das Wichtigste“, er deutete auf ein recht großes, klobiges Mobiltelefon, wie diese Dinger, die vorrangig Mercedes-Fahrer in ihren Autos nachinstallieren ließen. Dabei hatte Luciana nie verstanden, wie man nur so wichtig sein konnte, dass ein Telefon auch unterwegs von Nöten war. „Das funktioniert auch in Hogwarts, ähnlich wie die anderen Geräte, nur etwas komplexer, wie du dir denken kannst - immerhin muss das Teil durch magische Schutzschilde ein Netz finden. Ich möchte, dass du es immer bei dir trägst!“ Luciana nahm das Handy mit skeptischem Blick vom Tisch. Es war nicht nur klobig, sondern auch nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht.

     „Den sperrigen Klotz soll ich immer dabei haben?“, fragte sie ihren Paten skeptisch, dessen Gesichtsausdruck etwas Genervtes bekam.

     „Du musst lernen etwas mehr wie eine Hexe zu denken, Luciana.“ Und das kam von der Person, die die letzten Jahre alles daran gesetzt hatte, genau dies zu verhindern …  Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines anthrazitfarbenen Sakkos und hielt ihn auf das Ungetüm in Hartplastikschale. Im nächsten Augenblick schrumpfte dieses auf Schlüsselanhängergröße zusammen.

     „Häng es dir als Kette um den Hals, oder was weiß ich, sei kreativ. Und wenn du es wieder benutzen willst oder es klingelt, zauberst du es einfach wieder auf Normalgröße … da muss ich dir aber nicht erklären wie das geht, mh?“ Luciana ließ das Handy brummelnd in ihre Hosentasche gleiten.

     Luciana bekam zum ‚Vorabschied‘ fünfzehn Stangen Lucky Strike von Johnny geschenkt, mit dem einzigen Kommentar, dass man nie genug davon haben könne; vor allem wenn man in der schottischen Pampa festsäße und der nächste Zigarettenautomat vermutlich eine Helikopterreise entfernt lag. Die ersten zwei Stangen rauchte sie in den letzten vierzehn Tagen, in der Hoffnung, sie könnten ihr Nervenkostüm ein wenig stabiler machen (was nur bedingt funktionierte) – denn all die Bücher, welche sie aufarbeiten musste, raubten ihr den letzten Nerv. Vier davon brauchte sie zwar nicht lesen, da sie sich vor ein paar Tagen für die Wahlfächer Wahrsagen (Kommentar ihres Paten: „Kannst du mit einem Kunst LK vergleichen.“) und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Zitat Johnny: „Du kannst Gabriel zähm‘n, dann schaffst du’s auch bei nem Höllenhund.“) entschieden hatte, aber gerade Geschichte der Zauberei, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlungen machten ihr zu schaffen.

     Bei _Geschichte der Zauberei_ war sie schon ganze drei Mal über dem Buch eingeschlafen. Trolle lagen ihr einfach nicht, zudem war es schier unmöglich, die Ursachen für all deren Streitereien der letzten Jahrhunderte zu ergründen - nicht einmal der Autor schien aus den Konflikten schlau geworden zu sein. Und für Verwandlungen zu üben, gestaltete sich als sehr schwierig, da bei jedem Wink ihres Zauberstabs eine Eule in ihr Zimmer geflattert kam und ihr einen weiteren Verwarnungsbescheid des Ministeriums brachte.

     Bei Numero sechshundertundneunundfünfzig setzte sie Azrael vor die Zimmertür, der einfach keine weiteren Briefe durchließ. Das Problem mit dem _Monsterbuch der Monster_ (es hatte Luciana beim Öffnen des Gürtels, der um das Buch geschnallt war, fast die Hand abgerissen), hatte Johnny mittels eines geborgten Bunsenbrenners aus dem Tränkelabor ‚gelöst’ (man konnte es zwar jetzt ohne weiteres aufschlagen, jedoch verschwand es mit einem Heidengekreische unter Lucianas Bett, wenn sich Johnny ihrem Zimmer auch nur ansatzweise näherte).

     Am letzten Augustabend veranstaltete Gabriel eine Abschiedsparty für sie im ‚engsten‘ Kreis der Bewohner und Mitarbeiter des Bunkers.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Den nächsten Morgen erwachte Luciana mit dem größten Kater seit langer, langer Zeit. Ihr Schädel stach, pochte und schmerzte, ihr Mund war trocken und fühlte sie pelzig an. Eindeutig zu viel Schwelmer-Pils® gesoffen, dachte sie sich. Um den widerwärtigen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge loszuwerden, machte sie sich sofort daran, eine Zigarette anzuzünden, kaum dass sie sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker verriet ihr, dass sie noch über eine Stunde Zeit hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie eigentlich innerhalb von einer halben Stunde von Deutschland zu einem Londoner Bahnhof gelangen sollte. Doch Gabriel hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich darum keinen Kopf machen. Gesagt, getan … Mit fahriger Handbewegung kramte Luciana in der überfüllten Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens, bis ihre Finger, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, endlich auf das kleine Glasfläschchen mit trübgelber Flüssigkeit stießen. Das Entkorken gestaltete sich in ihrem Zustand etwas schwierig, aber nachdem sie dies vollbracht hatte und den Inhalt des Fläschchens mit einem großen Schluck in ihren Magen beförderte, dauerte es keine Minute, bis erst das Pochen in ihrem Kopf und danach alle weiteren Symptome ihres Mega-Katers verschwanden.

     Ohne Eile schlurfte sie aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ein paar umherliegende Kleidungstücke von ihrer Couch und dem Berg Frischwäsche (welchen sie seit einer Woche versäumt hatte in ihren Kleiderschrank zu räumen), schlüpfte dann in eine Blue-Jeans und zog sich einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli über den Kopf. Die dunkelroten Chucks zuzuschnüren beanspruchte ein wenig mehr Zeit, da das kleine Biest von einem Falken offenbar die Stunden ihrer Abwesenheit der letzten Nacht dazu genutzt hatte, ihre Schnürsenkel fein säuberlich aus den Schuhen zu rupfen.

     In der Küche stand schon der Kaffee und ihr Lieblingsfrühstück bereit (Spaghetti Bolognese mit extra viel Parmesankäse). Johnny saß an seinem Platz; in den Händen hielt er, wie jeden Morgen, das Schundblatt des Jahrhunderts. Natürlich schwebte dabei ausgerechnet der Part vor ihrem Gesicht, der aus nichts weiter als Silikonmöpsen der Kategorie XXL zu bestehen schien.

      Azrael saß derweil auf dem Herd, inmitten des Topfes mit der Fleischsauce und pickte sich, fein akribisch, die größten Hackbällchen heraus.

     „Wo ist Gabriel?“

     „Der is im Wohnzimmer und schließt den Kamin an“, sagte Johnny, ohne den Blick von seiner Zeitung abzuwenden.

     „Verdammte-!“, kam es, wie aufs Stichwort, aus dem besagten Raum.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Hast du deine Bücher?“

     „Ja!“

     „Zauberstab?“

     „Ja.“

     „Ausrüstung?“

     „Ja …“

     „Ausweis, Papiere, Geld?“

     „Jup.“

     „Handy?“

     „Si.“

     „Serum?“

     „Naturellement …“

     „Azrael?“

     „Jaaa …“

     „Verhütungsmittel?“

     „GABRIEL!!“

     Johnny, Gabriel und Luciana standen umzingelt von zwei Koffern, einem Rucksack und einem Vogelkäfig (mit von Tomatensauce beschmiertem Inhalt) vor einem ziemlich großen Kamin mitten im Wohnzimmer, der am vorherigen Tag noch nicht dort gestanden hatte.

     „Ich hab uns für eine Stunde am internationalen Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, eine Stunde, keine Sekunde länger – das gilt vor allem für dich, Johnathan, keine spontanen Abstecher nach Soho, verstanden?“ Johnny machte ein Gesicht, als habe Gabriel ihm gerade einen ganz besonders schmackhaften Lutscher weggenommen. „Bereit?“

     Luciana fragte sich in diesem Moment, warum Gabriel nicht schon zum Zeitpunkt ihres Winkelgasseneinkaufs auf die glorreiche Idee mit dem ‚internationalen Flohnetzwerk‘ gekommen war – jedoch wurde sie im nächsten Atemzug auch schon in den Kamin geschoben. Sie nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schachtel, die Gabriel ihr direkt unter die Nase hielt und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, welchen Ort sie dem Flohnetzwerk angeben sollte.

     „Gleis neundreiviertel“, beantwortete Gabriel ihre ungestellte Frage und schüttelte ihr das Flohpulver aus der Hand.

     Und schon begann sich um sie herum alles zu drehen. Ein starker Sog beförderte sie aus dem heimischen Wohnzimmer – hunderte von Kaminen schossen in rasanter Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei, ihr Magen schien sich um neunzig Grad gedreht zu haben, während sie mit an ihren Körper gepressten Armen den hie und da engeren Mauern der Kamine auswich – Der Sog war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Als Luciana es wagte, den ersten Atemzug zu nehmen und dabei mit wackeligen Beinen den Kamin frei machte, war ihr gesamtes Blickfeld von einer scharlachroten Dampflok eingenommen. Auf einem Schild über der qualmenden Lok stand _Hogwarts-Express, 11 Uhr_. So einen eindrucksvollen Zug hatte sie das letzte Mal bei einem Klassenausflug in ein historisches Museum zu Gesicht bekommen.

     „Nimm deine Griffel von meinem Arsch!“ Gabriel. Luciana wandte sich von der Lok ab, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und dort saß er, über ihm Johnny und ihr Gepäck, auf dem aschebedeckten Boden des in das Mauerwerk eingelassenen Kamins.

     „So, dann suchen wir dir mal einen freien Waggon“, sagte Gabriel, rappelte sich auf und strich sich die Asche von seinem Armani Anzug.

     Auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten sich massenweise Schüler mit ihren Eltern, Verwandte und Menschen in roten Uniformen, die alle ein ‚Hogwarts-Express‘ Schildchen auf der Brust trugen. Dem Großteil von ihnen hätte man auch in der Winkelgasse begegnen können, doch einige machten den Eindruck, ganz und gar nicht hierher zu passen. Eine Handvoll dieser besagten Leute schauten sich zudem mit kugelrunden Augen immer wieder zu allen Seiten um, als könnten sie nicht begreifen, in welcher Szenerie sie sich gerade aufhielten. Dabei waren diese immer in Begleitung von ganz besonders jungen Schülern. Demnach schloss Luciana, dass es sich um das ahnungsfreie, nicht-magische Völkchen handeln musste, die bis vor kurzem nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung von den außergewöhnlichen Veranlagungen ihrer Sprösslinge gehabt hatten. Nun ja, zu deren Verteidigung: Luciana selbst war es bis letzten Monat vollkommen unbekannt gewesen, dass man als Hexe mit britischer Geburtsurkunde zwingend notwendig einen Abschluss an einer Zauberschule vorzuweisen hatte, wenn man denn unbehelligt Magie anwenden wollte. Was übrigens nicht zu verhindern war – es würde sich immer, früher oder später, eine Situation ergeben, in der man als magisch Begabter einen Zauber anwandte, ob freiwillig oder nicht. Was Hogwarts, ganz nebenbei erwähnt, zu einer Zwangseinrichtung machte, wenn man sein Leben nicht als Verbrecher auf der Flucht verbringen wollte. Doch bevor dieser Gedanke ihr schon wieder die Laune verhageln konnte, sah sie im Augenwinkel Johnny und Gabriel, die sich mit ihrem Gepäck auf den Weg zu den mittleren Waggons machten.

      Ein Blick auf das Ziffernblatt der Bahnhofsuhr verriet ihr, dass der Zug in zwanzig Minuten das Gleis verlassen würde. Es sei denn, der Verein hier war Mitglied der Deutschen Bahn AG.

     Luciana bemühte sich, durch das Gedränge nicht ihre beiden Begleiter aus den Augen zu verlieren. Letztendlich fand sie die zwei erst im Innern des Zuges wieder, aber zumindest hatten sie es vollbracht das anscheinend letzte, freie Abteil für sie in Beschlag zu nehmen.

     „Wenn du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hast, dann schreibst du mir – sofort!“, merkte Gabriel, mit hocherhobenem Zeigefinger, beim Abschied an. „Lass dich nicht auf Sachen ein, die dir sonderbar vorkommen, trete keinem Zirkel bei – und ich möchte nächstes Jahr nicht mehr Kinder vom Bahnhof abholen, als ich verabschiedet habe!“

     Darauf hatte sie nichts weiter als einen tiefen Seufzer und eine Runde Augenrollen zu entgegnen. Ein Glück, dass das Abteil eine Schiebetür hatte und keine Sterbensseele Zeuge dieser Ansprache geworden war …

     Nachdem Johnny Luciana noch einmal in den Arm geschlossen und Gabriel ihr einen Händedruck verpasst hatte, verließen sie das Abteil. Als sich der Hogwarts-Express, pünktlich um elf Uhr, in Bewegung setzte, winkten sie zum Abschied, wie es ihnen Dutzend anderer Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig gleichtaten.

      „Und vergiss nicht: Getötet wird nur im äußersten Notfall!“, hörte sie Gabriel aus der Menge schreien und jap, hätte sie in diesem Moment nicht den Kopf aus dem Fenster des Abteils gesteckt, hätte sie auch niemand mit diesem Anhängsel in Verbindung bringen können.

     Der Zug verschwand nun in der Kurve, selbst der schwarze, große Hund hatte es aufgegeben hinter der Lok herzulaufen.

     Luciana beschloss es sich ein wenig gemütlicher zu machen und ihr neu erstandenes Terry Pratchett Werk näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Azrael machte allerdings einen solchen Aufstand in seinem Käfig, dass sie ihn hinauslassen musste.

     „Wie siehst du nur wieder aus …“

     Von seinem Federkleid bröckelte angetrocknete Sauce.

     _„Ratzeputz!“_

     Das Kreischen von ihm war wohl noch vorne in dem Fahrerhaus zu hören – sträubend schlug Azrael den Schaum aus seinen Flügeln und saute somit den gesamten Waggon ein.

     „Na das fängt ja gut an …“

 

    

 

 


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

Um halb zwölf drang vom Gang ein lautes Geklirre und Geklapper herein und eine Frau mit Grübchen in den Wangen schob die Tür auf. Ihr stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Luciana hatte ihre Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz abgelegt und missbrauchte den kleinen Klappmülleimer unter dem Fenster als Aschenbecher. Ein Falke saß mit feuchtem Federkleid auf dem Polster neben ihr und zerhackstückelte einen großen Klumpen Roast Beef. Die Decke, der Boden und sämtliche Wände des Abteils waren übersäht mit kleinen, angetrockneten Schaumspritzern.  

     „Möchtest du … vielleicht etwas vom Wagen?“, erkundigte sich die Frau nach einer kleinen Pause und lächelte dabei angestrengt.

     „Nein, danke.“

     Luciana wunderte sich, wie schnell man doch im höheren Alter und mit etwas zu viel Masse auf den Rippen, ein schaukelndes Zugabteil verlassen konnte – wenn man nur wollte.

     Keine fünf Minuten später ging die Waggontür wieder auf – oder vielmehr – sie wurde aufgerissen. Zwei schlaksige Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit hochroten Köpfen, passend zu ihrer Haarfarbe, kauerten sich kichernd rechts und links von der Tür auf den Boden.

     „Wir sind …“, sagte der eine stockend, „nicht hier …“, endete der Andere, vollkommen außer Atem. Und schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür wieder aufgeschoben. Bevor ein Junge, der Luciana ziemlich bekannt vorkam, seinen gebleichten Blondschopf durch die Tür schieben konnte, sprang sie auf und deutete mit erhobenem Zeigefinger Richtung Gang.

     „Raus!“, bellte sie. Wie war es nur möglich mit einem relativ neutralen Gesichtsausdruck eine derartige Arroganz widerzuspiegeln? Egal wie unmöglich das schien, der Typ da vor ihr hatte genau das ziemlich gut drauf.

     Doch der Schleimkopf (Luciana hatte ihn mittlerweile als den Begleiter der Gordon Kopie aus dem Schwarzmagiergeschäft identifiziert) hatte die beiden Jungs schon entdeckt.

     „Das hagelt Strafarbeiten, Weasleys!“, zischte er mit einem gönnerhaften Grinsen.

     „Ich sagte: RAUS!“, keifte Luciana und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

     „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, ich darf bleiben wo ich will“, erwiderte der Junge; sein Grinsen – man mochte es kaum glauben – wurde noch eine Spur überheblicher. Oh ja, diese Sorte Mitschüler hatte sie besonders gerne, aber trotzdem war es gut zu wissen, dass sich gewisse Charaktertypen sowohl in magischen, als auch nicht magischen Lehranstalten gleichermaßen wieder fanden. Und die verstanden erfahrungsgemäß am besten folgende Sprache:

     „ICH TRET DIR GLEICH MEINEN FUSS SOWEIT IN DEINEN VERSCHISSENEN VERTAUENSSCHÜLERARSCH, DASS DU OHNE PROBLEME AN MEINEN ZEHENNÄGELN KAUEN KANNST!!“

     Es war wohl mehr Azrael, der den Knaben zur Flucht bewegte, als er sich mit einem Kreischen auf ihn stürzte.

     „Das wär aber nicht nötig gewesen …“, sagte der eine Junge, links von der Tür, der sich zusammen mit dem anderen wieder vom Boden aufrappelte. Zwillinge, schoss es Luciana durch den Kopf, kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden.

     „Ich bin Fred und das ist George.“

     Luciana schüttelte ihre angebotenen Hände.

     „Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe“, sagte George darauf.

     „Du hast uns vor Strafarbeiten bei Filch gerettet, wir sind dir was schuldig“, meinte Fred.

     „Was habt ihr denn verbrochen?“

     Fred zog eine lange, fleischfarbene Schnur aus seiner Hosentasche, an dessen Ende sich etwas befand, was verdächtig nach einem Ohr aussah.

     „Langziehohren. Unsere Erfindung. Wenn du eins haben willst, du könntest es zum Sonderpreis bekommen“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

     „Wir haben damit die Slytherins ein wenig … belauscht …“ „ … nur haben die Wind davon bekommen … vielleicht sollten wir den Ohren wirklich Tarnfarben verpassen“, schloss George.

     Auf der restlichen Fahrt blieben die Zwillinge in Lucianas Abteil und berichteten ihr über die Seite des Lebens in Hogwarts, die es wohl niemals in einem Buch nachzulesen gäbe.

     Sie gaben ihr Ratschläge mit auf den Weg, die ihrer Meinung nach lebensnotwendig waren. Sie beinhalteten Dinge wie:

     „ … wenn Filch um die Ecke kommt, oder sein Biest von einem Katzenvieh, dann lauf um dein Leben, egal ob du was angestellt hast, oder nicht. Sollte dir Snape nach der Sperrstunde begegnen und es besteht keine Chance mehr zu fliehen, dann wirf dich auf den Boden und stell dich tot.“

     Davon kamen noch dutzende weitere ‚Regeln’ hinzu, eine absurder als die andere. Was ihre ‚Vorfreude‘ auf das kommende Schuljahr nicht gerade steigerte, denn die Schulleitung schien noch nicht ganz am Ende des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts angekommen zu sein.

     Auf die Frage, warum Luciana erst im fünften Schuljahr die Zauberschule besuchte, reagierte sie etwas ausweichend – sie hatte früh in ihrem Leben lernen müssen, dass es sich bei ihrem Zuhause und ihren Paten um höchst … exotische Lebensumstände handelte (selbst für Zauberer-Verhältnisse) und die meisten Menschen, denen sie in der Vergangenheit davon erzählt hatte, entweder davon ausgegangen waren, sie würde sich die verrücktesten Geschichten ausdenken oder man hatte sie fortan wie die Pest gemieden. Es war auch nicht nötig viel von sich preiszugeben, denn die Erlebnisse der Zwillinge hätten wahrscheinlich noch für etliche Stunden Gesprächsstoff gesorgt.

     Als sie fast am Ende ihrer Zugfahrt angelangt waren und die Landschaft draußen in der Dämmerung nur noch Berge aufwies, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Lee Jordan, ein guter Freund von George und Fred (wie Luciana aus ihren Erzählungen entnehmen konnte), betrat das Abteil um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, ihre Roben anzulegen.

     Luciana beschloss das riesige, schwarze Ungetüm von einem Kleidungsstück in ihrem Koffer erst dann anzulegen, wenn sie ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wurde. Was hoffentlich niemals geschehen würde.

     George und Fred verließen das Abteil, um ihr Gepäck zusammenzusuchen. Auch Luciana bewaffnete sich mit ihrem Koffer, verkleinerte den Vogelkäfig mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und stopfte ihn in ihren Rucksack. Azrael machte es sich währenddessen auf ihrer Schulter bequem.

     Der Zug kam zum Stehen und die Schüler strömten in Scharen aus den Abteilen.

     Es ging nur langsam zu den Türen, da sich die Massen erst einzureihen versuchten und dies, wie bei so ziemlich jeglicher Art Fortbewegung in dieser Größenordnung, in einem Chaos endete. Kaum, dass Luciana es irgendwann endlich vollbracht hatte den Zug zu verlassen, bekam sie fast einen Hörsturz, als ihr eine hysterische Frauenstimme „Erstklässler hierher in eine Reihe, bitte! Erstklässler zu mir!“ ins Ohr kreischte. Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, der Dame ihren Koffer durchs Gesicht zu ziehen und folgte den Zwillingen quer über den winzigen Provinzbahnhof zu einer unbepflasterten Straße.

     Dort standen rund hundert Kutschen, vor denen Pferde angespannt waren. Pferde? Als Luciana etwas näher kam, sah sie keine Pferde. Eher pferdeähnliche Kreaturen, die einem Bild von den vier apokalyptischen Reitern ähnelten, das in der Bibliothek bei ihr Zuhause hing. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie das übelste Stadium von Unterernährung erreicht – ihre Haut klebte an ihren Skeletten und es war problemlos möglich, jeden einzelnen Rippenbogen zu zählen. Dies erinnerte sie stark an eine mumifizierte Leiche, die Gabriel einmal für eine historische Fakultät obduziert hatte. Ihre Köpfe hatten etwas von einem Drachenschädel und genau wie ein Drache besaßen sie Flügel. Die Wesen waren schwarz wie die Nacht und schienen sich nicht ein bisschen von der umherwuselnden Schülerschar aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

     „Kommst du?“ Fred nahm ihr Gepäck ab und verschwand damit in einer der Kutschen. Luciana strich kurz über die Nüstern des Tieres und folgte ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Kutschen setzten sich allesamt knarrend in Bewegung, ganz als ob die seltsamen Wesen selbst bemerkt hätten, dass nun alle Schüler in den Kabinen Platz genommen hatten. Ein kurvenreicher, schmaler Weg führte sie immer weiter einen Berg hinauf, bis Luciana, durch das Fenster zu ihrer Rechten, die ersten Schemen eines riesenhaften Schlosses erkennen konnte. Das Gebäude war mehr in die Höhe, als in die Breite gebaut worden und ragte an der höchsten Stelle des Berges in den Abendhimmel.

     Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie ein riesiges und reich verziertes, zweiflügliges Eisentor. Nachdem sie dieses passiert hatten, waren immer und immer mehr Details des Bauwerks zu erkennen. Es war groß. Es war sogar verdammt groß. Aus aberhunderten kleinen Fenstern drang Licht in die Dunkelheit, was dem Gesamtbild fast so etwas wie ein Skyline-Panorama verlieh. Luciana gab es bei Nummer sechsundzwanzig auf die vielen Türme des Schlosses zu zählen. Ob es für das Riesen-Teil wohl so etwas wie Touri-Stationen mit roten ‚Sie befinden sich hier‘ Markierungen gab?

     Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit (Fortbewegungsmittel ohne jegliche Federung und Holzbänken als Sitzmöglichkeit boten wirklich _null_ Komfort) hielt die Kutsche mit einem lauten Ächzen – Azrael wäre dabei beinahe von ihrer Schulter geplumpst.

     Luciana griff nach ihrem Gepäck, doch George und Fred schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

     „Kümmern sich die Hauselfen drum.“

     Das Einreihungschaos vom Zug begann vor der Treppe zum Portal hinauf von neuem. Nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatten die Stufen hinauf zu gelangen, betraten sie die große (hier war wohl alles groß) Eingangshalle, von der aus eine unheimlich protzige Marmortreppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Luciana folgte den Stufen mit ihrem Blick nach oben, aber diese schienen irgendwie gar nicht enden zu wollen … wo war bitte die Decke dieser Halle abgeblieben?

     Zu ihrer Rechten öffnete sich eine riesige Flügeltür, worauf der Strom von Schülern sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und sie mit sich drängte. Doch ganz durch die Tür kam sie nicht. Ein mächtiger Ruck an ihrem Arm hielt sie zurück, dessen Ursprung in einer älteren Frau lag, schlank und mit strengem Blick, die sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über ihre Brillengläser hinweg ansah. Der Spitzhut auf ihrem Kopf passte wie die Faust aufs Auge.

     „Miss Bradley?“, stellte die Frau unmissverständlich fest und zog sie von der Tür weg. Luciana nickte bloß. Das reichte anscheinend, denn schon im nächsten Moment deutete die Frau mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an ihr zu folgen. Sie führte Luciana in einen kleinen Nebenraum der Eingangshalle, der nichts weiter beinhaltete, als einen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein schmutziger, alter Spitzhut lag, der schon an einigen Stellen geflickt war und aussah, als ob er einen ziemlich muffigen Gestank absondern würde. Das Zimmer wurde nur spärlich von einigen Kerzen beleuchtet, die haltlos im Raum schwebten.

     „Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin“, stellte sich die ältere Dame, ohne weitere Umschweife, vor. „Der Schulleiter und ich waren der Meinung, es sei besser für Sie, Sie einem Haus zuzuordnen, ohne das übliche Beiwohnen der gesamten Schüler und Lehrerschaft. Sie müssen nicht mehr Aufsehen erregen, als unbedingt notwenig.“ McGonagall verlieh ihrem letzten Satz einen bedeutungsschweren Unterton, ganz als würde sie nicht nur von ihre Einschulung sprechen.

     „Setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl, Miss Bradley. Ich werde Ihnen den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der Sie einem Haus zuteilen wird.“ Der Hut auf dem Tisch begann zu wackeln, ein Riss nahe der Krempe tat sich auf, so groß wie ein Mund.

     „Es gibt Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin.“ McGonagall nahm den Spitzhut vom Schreibtisch. „Jetzt schauen Sie mich nicht so an, sondern setzten Sie sich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!“

     Luciana tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich, etwas unsicher, auf den Stuhl. Azrael sprang bei dem Anblick des sich nähernden Hutes von ihrer Schulter und nahm stattdessen auf ihrem Schoß Platz.

     Kaum, dass sie saß, hatte sie auch schon den Spitzhut auf dem Kopf, der langsam aber sicher über ihre Augen rutschte und wundersamer Weise nach rein gar nichts roch.

     „Mmmmhhh …“, brummte der Hut in ihrem Kopf.

     _Jaaay, ich höre fremde Stimmen!_

     „Du scheinst das hier alles nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen“, brummte die Stimme weiter und eine ganze Weile danach herrschte Stille, in der sie angestrengt versuchte, an rein gar nichts zu denken – eine magische Narrenkappe mit Freikarte zum Einlass ihres Hirns; so viel zum völkischen Irrglauben die ‚Gedanken seien frei‘.

     „Nein, lieber nicht …“, kam es dann und laut sprach der Hut in den Raum:  

     „Gryffindor!“

     McGonagall nahm ihr den Spitzhut wieder vom Kopf und sah dabei alles andere als begeistert aus.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Schloss war noch größer und unübersichtlicher, als Luciana zu Anfang angenommen hatte. Nachdem sie von McGonagall den Auftrag bekommen hatte, sich sofort ihre Schuluniform anzulegen und ‚den Vogel anderswo hinzuschaffen‘, war sie zu den Kutschen zurückgekehrt, die sie allesamt leer vorgefunden hatte. Woher sollte sie jetzt wissen, wo ihre verdammte Schuluniform abgeblieben war?

     Dann wollte sie sich, zur Beruhigung, eine Zigarette in der Eingangshalle anstecken – doch kaum, dass sie ihre Zigarettenschachtel aus der Innentasche ihres Mantels gezogen hatte, war ein Mann mit grimmigen Gesichtszügen, zerschlissener Kleidung und lichtem Haar aufgekreuzt, der ein Affentheater um die Schachtel in ihrer Hand machte. Die Katze, die zwischen seinen Beinen saß, bestätigte Lucianas Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um den berüchtigten Hausmeister Filch handeln musste.

     Nach diesem Ereignis rannte sie nun schon eine ganze Weile planlos im Schloss umher, auf der Suche nach einer Damentoilette. Zunächst versuchte sie sich ein paar prägnante Bilder, die überall an den Wänden hingen, zu merken - das stellte sich aber als ein unmögliches Unterfangen heraus, weil es sich bei den Motiven meist um menschliche Personen handelte, die andauernd von Nachbarbild zu Nachbarbild liefen und dabei sogar ganze Stockwerke wechselten.

     Im zweiten Stock, im letzten Korridor, wurde sie fündig. An einer Tür, an dem ein _Defekt_ Schild angebracht worden war, prangte das eingravierte Zeichen einer Mädchentoilette.

     Im Innern der Toilette sah es ziemlich trostlos aus. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getränkt, nur ein paar Kerzen, die noch nicht ganz heruntergebrannt waren, erleuchteten einen riesigen, gesplitterten Spiegel, unter dem sich eine Reihe angeschlagener Waschbecken entlangzogen. Unter Lucianas Schuhsohlen sammelte sich Feuchtigkeit. Die Holztüren der Kabinen waren zerkratzt, die Farbe an ihnen war fast vollständig abgeblättert. Ein Schlaraffenland für jeden in-der-Schule-Raucher.

     „Was willst du hier?!“

     Luciana ließ vor Schreck ihre Kippe fallen.

     _„Lumos!“_

     Ihr Zauberstab erhellte den Raum, sie konnte allerdings keine Menschenseele erkennen.

     „Ich bin hier drüben …“, sagte die Stimme, die einen recht nervigen Tonfall hatte, aus der Richtung der letzten Kabine in der Ecke. Bevor sich Luciana der Holztür auch nur mehr als zwei Schritte genähert hatte, flog ein menschenähnliches Etwas heraus, das aussah, als wäre es nichts weiter als ein Hologramm. Es war der Geist eines Mädchens mit schmollendem Mund, zwei Zöpfen rechts und links und einer Brille auf der transparenten Nase.

      „Warum bist du nicht unten bei den Anderen, DIR DEN BAUCH VOLLSCHLAGEN?!“

     Das erklärte, warum das Mädchen ein Geist war und nicht, wie vorgesehen, einfach tot. Völlig verbittert und zickig, schloss Luciana.

     „Ich rauch nur kurz eine - dann werde ich mir den Bauch vollschlagen.“

     Die nasse Zigarette am Boden war unbrauchbar, also zündete sie sich eine Neue an.

     „Du darfst hier nicht rauchen, das geh ich PETZEN!“, kreischte der Geist triumphierend und hatte plötzlich ein fröhliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

     „Tu das.“

     Den Tobsuchtsanfall des Mädchens überhörte Luciana gekonnt und verließ die Toilette, nachdem sie dem Geist ihre heruntergerauchte Zigarettenkippe durch den Kopf geschnipst hatte.

     Der Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle war leicht zu finden, nachdem sie einmal das große Treppenhaus erreicht hatte. Die Tür zur großen Halle, wo laut McGonagall das Festessen stattfand, stand geschlossen vor ihr.

    Sie stieß die beiden großen Flügeltüren auf; zu ihrem Bedauern mit etwas zu viel Kraftaufwand, da die beiden Holztüren mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Steinwand schlugen. Ohne diesem weiter Beachtung zu schenken, betrat Luciana die große Halle.

     Offenbar hatte sie eine Rede unterbrochen, da an dem großen, hufförmigen, von einem Podest erhöhten Lehrertisch am Ende der Halle, eine weibliche Person ihren Redeschwall unterbrochen hatte und sie nun über die Distanz hinweg fixierte.

     Luciana schritt, auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz, durch den Mittelgang der vier großen Tische, an dem die Schüler saßen. Ganz rechts trugen die Schüler schwarz-rote Umhänge, links der Tisch daneben schwarz mit gelb, daneben schwarz und blau und ganz links trugen die Schüler schwarz-grüne Roben (die farbliche Kennzeichnung der Uniformen beschränkte sich, glücklicherweise, auf das Innenfutter der Umhänge, die Krawattenfarben und einem dezentem Zierstrich am unteren Rand der Pullover, Pullunder und Cardigans; ansonsten hätte es hier ausgesehen, wie bei einem Mitarbeiterausflug des Disneylands).

     Ringsherum starrten die Schüler sie an, manche sogar mit offenen Mündern (dabei hatte sie Azrael zur Umgebungserkundung in einem der Gänge fliegen lassen).

     „Sie sind zu spät, Miss Bradley“, bemerkte die Frau (wenn man das so nennen konnte), welche gerade ihre Rede unterbrochen hatte, mit lauter Stimme, die, wie Luciana fand, ganz und gar nicht zu ihrem Aussehen passen wollte.

     Sie war blass, hatte ein ausgeleiertes Gesicht und einen viel zu breiten Mund. Ihre großen Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen. Dieses Weib war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Hässlichkeit gestraft. Wie um diese Tatsache noch zu unterstreichen, hatte sie ihre Lockenpracht extra kurz geschnitten und (Luciana traute ihren Augen nicht) – ein _rosa_ Haarreif hielt sie zusammen. Zur Krönung trug sie eine flauschig- _rosa_ Strickjacke _über_ ihrem Umhang. Dieses visuelle Gesamtpaket stellte eine ernsthafte Gefährdung des Augenlichts dar.

     „Ich werde unverzüglich Ihren Eltern schreiben und ihnen dies berichten“, schnatterte die fehlproduzierte Ausgabe einer verstümmelten Barbiepuppe mit zuckersüßer Mädchenstimme und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als hätte sie Luciana gerade herzlich zum Geburtstag gratuliert.

     „Sie kennen meinen Namen?“, fragte Luciana und tat ganz überrascht.

     „Selbstverständlich. Ich habe Ihre Akte gelesen“, sprudelte ES. Luciana hatte soeben beschlossen diese Person ES zu taufen, was, wie sie fand, wie Arsch auf Klositz passte.

     „Wenn Sie meine Akte gelesen haben, warum sagen Sie dann, dass Sie meinen _Eltern_ schreiben, obwohl Sie doch genau wissen müssten, dass meine Eltern tot sind?“, entgegnete Luciana mit einem Lächeln, das dem von ES in Nichts nachstand, wäre da nicht der mörderische Ausdruck in ihren Augen gewesen.

     Ein Murmeln ging durch die Halle, rechts und links von ihr steckten vereinzelte Schüler ihre Köpfe zusammen. Gerüchteküche in unter einer Minute in Gang gesetzt, das musste ein neuer Rekord sein.

     „Das muss mir glatt entfallen sein … dann werde ich Ihrem Vormund schreiben“, sagte ES siegessicher.

     „Wenn Sie das Bedürfnis haben …“

     Das Dauergrinsen verschwand aus dem Gesicht von ES. Das Murmeln nahm zu.

     „Ich werde Ihnen unverzüglich zehn Punkte abziehen, wenn Ihr Haus Punkte gesammelt hat. In welchem Haus sind Sie?“, erkundigte ES sich; ihre Stimme hatte den Klang von Honigsirup angenommen.

     „Gryffindor“, antwortete Luciana prompt. An dem Tisch rechts von ihr erhoben sich einige Stimmen zum Protest. Damit wäre wenigstens die Frage nach ihrem Sitzplatz geklärt.

     „Das werde ich mir merken. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor sobald Punkte vorhanden sind, wegen unverschämter Antwort.“ ES grinste wieder. ES war anscheinend ganz schön sadistisch.

     „Wegen _was_?“

     „Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug wegen Widerworte.“

     Das Grinsen von ES wurde noch breiter.

     „Ach du Scheiße, ich bin in einem Zuchthaus gelandet …“, nuschelte Luciana auf deutsch, laut genug, dass es jeder hätte verstehen können, wäre es englisch gewesen.

     „Das wären dann weitere fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft.“

     Mittlerweile hatten sich gleich mehrere Schüler vom Gryffindor Tisch erhoben und bedeuteten ihr mit wilden Gesten ihre Klappe zu halten.

     Luciana verkniff sich daher jedes weitere Widerwort (und davon hätte sie einige parat gehabt) und schüttelte stattdessen nur leicht ihren Kopf.

     Sie setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch, an den einzig freien Platz, ganz am Ende, in der Nähe des Lehrertisches, von welchem aus einige Augenpaare nicht eine ihrer Bewegungen unbeobachtet zu lassen schienen.

     „Wo war ich stehen geblieben?“, fragte ES dann, überlegte kurz und fuhr fort. „Ah ja … chrm chrm … Gehen wir also voran in eine neue Ära der Offenheit, der Effizienz und der Verantwortlichkeit …“ War sie bei einem Festessen anlässlich des neuen Schuljahrs oder auf einer verdammten Bundestagsversammlung gelandet? Dasselbe schien sich McGonagall oben am Lehrertisch auch zu denken, wenn ihre missmutig verkniffenen Gesichtszüge ein Indiz dafür sein konnten.

     „ … die verboten gehören“, endete ES kurze Zeit später.

     Der Mann neben ihr, der in der Mitte des Lehrertisches saß, klatschte. Er hatte einen sehr langen, weißen Bart, freundliche blaue Augen, die aufmerksam hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern aufblitzten und eine große Adlernase. Er trug ein dunkellila Gewand mit silbernen Sternen besprenkelt, passend dazu einen Spitzhut. Das musste der Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, alias das ‚ganz hohe Tier‘, sein.

     Die Lehrer applaudierten zaghaft mit; einige schlugen ihre Hände aber nur ein zweimal aneinander und auch unter den Schülern gab es keinen sonderlich euphorischer Applaus. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nahm Luciana den Lehrertisch etwas genauer in Augenschein.

     Rechts von dem Schulleiter saß ES, daneben Professor McGonagall, deren Mund mittlerweile nur noch einem dünnen Strich glich, daneben saß eine mollige Hexe mit lockigem, grauem Haar, die ein nettes Gesicht hatte. Daneben lugte ein ziemlich kleiner Zauberer gerade mal über die Tischkante. Ganz am rechten Ende des Tisches saß die Frau, die Luciana vor dem Zug beinahe ihr Trommelfell zum reißen gebracht hatte und – das war doch … links neben Dumbledore saß der ach so gesprächige und mindestens genauso freundliche Mann aus der Nokturngasse, der Luciana, mehr oder weniger bereitwillig, geholfen hatte. Auch heute trug er seine Gewänder ganz in schwarz, sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen unfreundlich und beinahe angeekelt. Im nächsten Augenblick schaute er Luciana direkt ins Gesicht. Ertappt wandte sie sich ab.

     „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Professor Umbridge, das war eine höchst aufschlussreiche Rede“, sagte Dumbledore, verbeugte sich vor ES und dann – zwinkerte er Luciana zu. Sie erwiderte darauf ein schiefes Schmunzeln. Er erhob wieder seine Stimme und fuhr mit irgendwelchem Quidditsch-Kram fort – ihre Aufmerksamkeit verebbte schließlich ganz.

     Nachdem Luciana sich dazu aufgerafft hatte, mit dem Mann ganz in schwarz einen kleinen Wer-kann-am-längstem-dem-anderen-in-die-Augen-starren-Kampf auszufechten, bemerkte sie erst etwas später, dass Dumbledore die Feier aufgelöst hatte. Was ihre Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie sehr wohl den Höhepunkt des Abends, das Essen, verpasst hatte. Um sie herum erhoben sich die Schüler, der Mann und sie schauten gleichzeitig weg. Unentschieden.

     „Erstklässler!“, kreischte ein Mädchen neben ihr, als sich Luciana durch die Reihe der Schüler gequetscht hatte. Heute war definitiv nicht ihr Tag.

     „Hey, Luciana!“ Fred winkte ihr von der Tür aus zu, neben ihm standen George und Lee Jordan. Alle drei grinsten sie an.

     „Da hast du ja gleich eine Freundschaft geschlossen …“, sagte George und deute auf ES, die gerade den armen Professor Dumbledore volllaberte.

     „Hättest mal Snapes Blick sehen sollen, göttlich!“, meinte Fred und zusammen betraten sie die Eingangshalle.

     „Ist das der Typ mit den schwarzen, längeren Haaren?“, sagte Luciana.

     „Haare? Du meinst wohl den Fettspender an seinem Kopf“, sagte Fred darauf.

     Auf der Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, kam ihnen Azrael entgegen. Er watschelte die Stufen hinunter, zwischen den Beinen der Schüler im Zickzack und sprang Luciana auf den Unterarm.

     „Na mein Kleiner, hast du die Decke in dem Laden hier gefunden?“ Sie streichelte ihm über seinen Kopf, was er mit einem Gurren quittierte, welches mehr einer Taube, als einem Greifvogel gleichkam.

     „Also ist er das?“, hakte sie dann noch einmal nach.

     „Jaaa …“, sagte Fred in einem unheimlichen Ton, „ … aber leg dich lieber nicht mit ihm an, er kann ernsthaft mies werden und schickt dich für Strafarbeiten oft zu Filch, “, „wenn ihm selbst nichts einfällt, was seiner Meinung nach ekelhaft genug wäre …“, endete George.

     Die drei Hausgenossen führten sie einige Stockwerke nach oben, durch zwei versteckte Türbögen, die hinter Wandteppichen oder auseinandergleitenen Wandtäfelungen versteckt lagen, bis sie in einem Gang vor dem Bildnis einer total fetten Frau mit einem rosa Seidenkleid stehen blieben. Vor diesem Bild standen noch einige andere Gryffindors in einem Grüppchen zusammen.

     _„Mimbulus mimbeltonia!“_ , sagte ein Junge, der etwas älter zu sein schien als Luciana. _Mimbu_ was? Das Porträt schwang zur Seite, wie eine Tür und dahinter kam ein rundes Loch zum Vorschein.

     „Merk dir das Passwort, ohne lässt die Fette Dame dich nicht rein“, bemerkte Lee, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an den Wortlaut erinnern. Sie kletterten durch den Eingang in ein rundes, großes Turmzimmer. Dort standen mehrere Sessel, die schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel haben mussten, dazu waren noch wacklige, alte Tische vorhanden. Die Teppiche, die etwas unkoordiniert auf dem Boden verteilt waren, schienen auch schon bessere Tage gesehen zu haben. Alles war in dem dunklen Rotton gehalten, welchen Luciana bei dem Wappen der Gryffindors gesehen hatte und der sich an den Uniformen ihrer Hauskameraden wiederfand; selbst die riesenhaften Teppiche an den Wänden waren rot und mit altertümlichen Löwen und Mustern aller Art versehen. In einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, welches den Raum in ein sanftes Licht tränkte.

     Einige Schüler stiegen gleich die steinernen Treppen hinauf, die sich am Ende des Raumes rechts und links in die Höhe säumten, andere nahmen direkt die besten Plätze vor dem Kamin ein.

     Auch Luciana ließ sich in einen besonders weich aussehenden Sessel fallen.

     Das Porträtloch öffnete sich erneut. Herein traten zwei Jungs, von dem der eine einen vor Anstrengung ganz roten Kopf hatte. Er sah sehr schüchtern aus und war ein wenig pummelig. Der Andere hingegen war recht schlaksig – wahrscheinlich war er in kurzer Zeit sehr schnell gewachsen, was in seinem Alter (Luciana schätzte ihn auf fünfzehn oder sechzehn) ein weitverbreitetes Phänomen unter Jungs war. Er hatte schwarze, unbändige  Haare und auf seiner Stirn prangte eine blitzförmige Narbe – die allerdings auch ein Branding sein konnte. Zudem schien er gerade sehr genervt zu sein. Mit einer Handbewegung wünschte er George und Fred eine gute Nacht und verschwand auf einer der Treppen. Die beiden Zwillinge pinnten derweil einen Zettel an ein schwarzes Brett. Luciana erhob sich, um dieses ein wenig genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und setzte Azrael auf der Armstütze des Sessels ab.

     „Was wird denn das?“, fragte sie George und Fred, schob ihren Kopf zwischen den beiden hindurch und betrachtete das eben aufgehängte, kleine Werbeplakat.

    

TONNENWEISE GALLEONEN!

Will das Taschengeld nicht mit deinen Ausgaben Schritt halten?

Willst du ein wenig Gold nebenher verdienen?

Melde dich bei Fred und George Weasley,

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum,

zwecks einfacher und praktisch schmerzfreier

Teilzeitarbeit

(Leider müssen wir darauf hinweisen, dass die Bewerber sämtliche Tätigkeiten auf eigene Gefahr ausüben.)

       

     „Eins muss man euch ja lassen … von Marketing-Strategie versteht ihr was“, staunte Luciana nicht schlecht, den Blick immer noch auf den Text vor ihr gerichtet.

     Bis in die Nacht hinein berichteten ihr George und Fred von allerhand eigener Erfindungen, von Süßigkeiten, die einem die Zunge anschwellen ließen, bis hin zu sogenannten ‚Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien‘, die gerade in einer empfindlichen Testphase zu stecken schienen (daher die Anzeige) und dem Konsumenten ein paar Freistunden mittels Krankheitssymptomen einbringen sollten. Die beiden machten zudem nicht den Eindruck, diesen großen Aufwand lediglich als Freizeitbeschäftigung anzusehen – vielmehr schienen sie auf eine Geschäftsidee hinzuarbeiten, die sich in Lucianas Ohren sehr lukrativ anhörte, sollten die Produkte auch nur annähernd so gut sein, wie die Zwillinge sie anzupreisen wussten. Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die drei in ihre Schlafsäle (wo sich ihrer befand, wurde ihr von Fred verraten – der Tag wäre wirklich in einer noch größeren Katastrophe geendet, hätten sich die beiden Rotschöpfe nicht in ihr Zugabteil verirrt).

     Über eine Wendeltreppe ging es in den Turm des Mädchenschlafsaales des fünften Schuljahres, den sie durch eine Holztür betrat.

     In dem runden Zimmer standen sechs Himmelbetten, neben denen jeweils eine einfache Kommode platziert war. Bei diesem Raum hatte man sich, zum Glück, die viele rote Farbe gespart. Wie im ganzen Schloss waren die Wände massiv gemauert, nur der Boden war von einem dunkelroten Teppich bedeckt. Das einzige freie Bett stand genau neben ihr, an dem Ein- und Ausgang. Auf den anderen fünf Schlafplätzen saßen Mädchen in ihren Schlafanzügen, die sich aufgeregt unterhalten hatten und gleichzeitig verstummt waren, sobald Luciana einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt hatte.

     „Hallo“, sagte eines von ihnen, nach einem Moment des betretenen Schweigens, welches im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett in der Mitte Platz genommen hatte und sie etwas schüchtern anlächelte. Ganz sicher war Luciana gerade das Gesprächsthema gewesen, so wie die anwesenden Personen ‚unauffällig‘ um sich schauten und jeden Blickkontakt mit ihr vermieden.

     „Das ist Hermine Granger …“, begann sie die Vorstellungsrunde und deutete auf ein Mädchen mit lockigem (eher krausem), braunem Haar und braunen Augen. Sie hatte ein sehr aufmerksames Gesicht. „Das ist Lavender Brown …“, diese sah sehr durchschnittlich aus, „Ich bin Eloise Midgen, aber alle nennen mich Elly“, kam es von einem schüchtern dreinblickenden Mädchen, die das Gesicht voller Akne-Pickel hatte, „Fay Dunbar“, stellte sich dann ein weiteres kurz und knapp vor, dunkelblondes Haar, mit aufgeschlossenem Gesicht, „ … und ich bin Parvati Patil“, endete das Mädchen, die mit ihren rosa Plüschpantoletten und passendem Pyjama den Anschein eines potenziellen Modeopfers machte. Alle fünf schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

     „Bradley. Luciana Bradley“, beruhigte Luciana ihre Neugier. Ohne ihnen weitere Beachtung zu schenken, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Gepäck, das neben dem freien Bett platziert worden war. Azrael machte sich gerade an die Arbeit einen Schlafplatz auf ihrem Kopfkissen plattzutreten.

     Seelenruhig packte sie ihre Sachen aus und verstaute sie in der Kommode – soweit es der begrenzte Stauraum zuließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Zimmergenossinnen die Gelegenheit ergriffen und mit Fragen versuchten mehr über ‚die Neue‘ in Erfahrung zu bringen. Nach der fünften einsilbigen Antwort von Luciana schien selbst das Patil-Mädchen eingesehen zu haben, dass sie, zumindest an diesem Abend, nicht mehr Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen würde.

     Luciana hatte in ihrer gesamten Schullaufbahn Probleme mit Gleichaltrigen gehabt, insbesondere mit den Weiblichen. Wenn man den Großteil seines Lebens beinahe ausschließlich von exzentrischen, meist männlichen, Erwachsenen umgeben war, senkte dies die soziale Umgangskompetenz mit pubertierenden Mädchen um ein Vielfaches, die (ihrer Erfahrung nach zu urteilen) sowieso nicht viel mehr zu besprechen hatten als Jungs, ihr Aussehen und natürlich das Wichtigste: Lästereien über andere Mädchen.

     Mit diesem Problem würde sie sich heute nicht mehr herumschlagen müssen, denn mit einem Verweis auf die späte Stunde machte Granger der Pyjama-Party ein Ende und eine nach der anderen Kerzen auf den Nachttischchen erloschen.

     Bevor sich Luciana selbst schlafen legte, platzierte sie noch ihren Zauberstab auf das Tischchen neben ihrem Bett und ihre Walther PPK schob sie unter ihr Kopfkissen – in unmittelbarer Reichweite.

     

 

 

    

         


	8. Professor Snape

 

Ein greller Lichtschein auf dem Gesicht weckte Luciana am nächsten Tag um Punkt sechs Uhr morgens. Hätte sie das Fenster, aus dem die Sonne ihren Schlafplatz attackierte, schon am Vorabend entdeckt, wäre diese Belästigung sicher mit einem Vorhang abzuwenden gewesen, aber wenn sie nun schon wach war, könnte sie auch gleich aufstehen. Zudem ließ Brown gerade ein herzhaftes Schnarchen ertönen; höchste Zeit das Weite zu suchen.

     Das Badezimmer lag direkt neben der Eingangstür und erinnerte vom Aufbau sehr an eine Gemeinschaftsdusche in Sporthallen, nur dass hölzerne, weiß lackierte Kabinen aneinandergereiht an den Wänden standen. Der ganze Raum war mit ebenso weißen Fliesen ausgelegt; an der linken Wand waren Waschbecken angebracht, die je mit einem Spiegel darüber versehen waren und eine Abstellfläche für Waschzeug und andere Dinge boten. Acht von den zehn Borden waren dermaßen überfüllt, dass sich Luciana fast sicher war, ein Zauber könne sie nur noch an der Wand halten. Trotzdem war es in dem Badezimmer fast schon penibel sauber – man konnte nicht einen Staubkorn entdecken. War das auch ein Zauber, oder mussten die Schüler ihre Räume in Eigenarbeit reinigen? Und wieder fielen ihr Georges und Freds Worte ein. Sogenannte ‚Hauselfen‘ hatten ihr Gepäck in Schloss gebracht. Diese waren sicherlich nicht nur für Gepäck zuständig.

     Luciana platzierte ihre Zahnbürste/pasta an ihrem Waschplatz und zog triumphierend eine Herbal Essences Flasche Kräutershampoo aus ihrer Tasche, die sie zu den anderen Sachen stellte. Sie war süchtig nach diesem Zeug (im Grunde war sie als potentieller Suchtmensch auf die Welt gekommen), auch wenn sie, noch immer vergeblich, auf die vielversprechende Wirkung aus der Shampoo-Werbung wartete, die dort doch so eindeutig zur Schau gestellt wurde …  

     Nachdem sie die Zähne geputzt und sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte, schlüpfte sie in ihre Laufhose plus passendem T-Shirt. Die Uhr zeigte an, dass gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde vergangen war. Azrael zu füttern beanspruchte auch nicht mehr Zeit als ein paar Minuten. Das Schloss zu durchforschen würde ganz sicher damit enden, Lucianas Gebeine in geraumer Zeit aufzufinden und ihr Grabstein dann mit einem Spruch wie ‚Frauen haben einfach keinen Orientierungssinn’ zu versehen; daher zog sie es lieber vor, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Gabriel einzuhalten und ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. Am Ende war sie sehr stolz auf sich, ganze zehn Minuten mit Schönschreiben totgeschlagen zu haben. Ihn nochmals zu lesen und auf Rechtschreibfehler zu prüfen, würde nicht schaden: 

 

_Hey Gabriel,_

_ich bin wohl oder übel gut in Hogwarts angekommen. Hier ist es noch beschissener, als ich angenommen hatte. Rauchverbot im ganzen Schloss und Unterkünfte, wie in einer Jugendherberge. Aber was erzähle ich dir? Du kennst dich ja besser hier aus, als ich._

_Hatte gestern eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einer ‚Lehrkraft’, wirst wohl bald Post bekommen._

_Sende Azrael bitte meine Lesebrille mit, die hab ich vergessen._

_Grüße,_

_Luciana_

_PS.: Gib Johnny einen ganz dicken Schmatza von mir._

 

     Sie fand keine Fehler (über die sich Gabriel übrigens tierisch aufregen konnte) und band den Brief zusammengerollt an Azraels Bein.

     Der Gemeinschaftsraum war übrigens ebenso penibel gereinigt worden, wie das Badezimmer. Im Kamin prasselte kein Feuer mehr und die Stille verriet auf Anhieb, dass die anderen Gryffindors noch schliefen. Erst nachdem Luciana das Porträt der Fetten Dame hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn, wie sie wieder hineingelangen sollte … _mimbel_ – was war noch mal das Passwort gewesen?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

     Im Schloss begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele (von ein paar Geistern abgesehen); alle Flure waren wie ausgestorben. Die Treppe zur Eingangshalle legte sie im Laufschritt zurück bis – _patsch_ – Luciana lag plötzlich mit ihrem gesamten Unterkörper _in_ einer Marmorstufe. Hatten George und Fred ihr auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm nicht etwas von sogenannten _Trickstufen_ erzählt, die einfach mir nichts dir nichts verschwanden um einen zu ärgern? Wenn man in eine dieser Trickstufen hineinsprang, kam es einem eher wie ein Mordanschlag vor. Zu allem Übel hüpfte Azrael vor ihrer Nase herum und gab sich die größte Mühe mit seinem Gekreische das gesamte Schloss zu wecken.

     „Halt deinen verdammten Schnabel!“, zischte Luciana.

     „Ist das Ihre ganz eigene Auffassung von Frühsport, oder begeben Sie sich einfach nur aus reinem Vergnügen in aussichtslose Lagen, Miss _Bradley_?“

     Luciana wandte ihren Blick und sah – schwarze Lederschuhe, schwarze  Hosenbeine, einen gut verborgenen Schritt, schwarzes Gewand und – schwarze Augen, dessen Brauen hochgezogen waren. Professor Snape musterte sie von oben herab und konnte seine Schadenfreude kaum verbergen.

     „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Professor Snape“, sagte Luciana und versuchte mit großem Kraftaufwand aus der nicht vorhandenen Stufe zu klettern. Snape beobachtete das Schauspiel eine Weile, bis er ihr seine Hand vor die Nase hielt.

     „Ich kann Sie als Lehrer schlecht hier verhungern lassen, selbst wenn ich nichts lieber tun würde“, kommentierte er sein Handeln und zog sie aus der ‚aussichtslosen Lage’. Ihr noch nicht entschiedener Augenfechtkampf vom Vorabend begann erneut.

     „Soll ich Sie vielleicht noch zu Ihrem Ziel begleiten, oder schaffen Sie es auch ohne Hilfe?“, erkundigte er sich dann, nach einem Moment der Stille, in seinem sarkastischen-verarsch Tonfall.

     Mit einem Schnauben drehte Luciana auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte die restliche Treppe hinunter.

     „Azrael, beweg deinen Hintern und entferne dich augenblicklich von dieser unverschämten Person!“, rief sie ihrem Vogel hinterher, ohne sich umzuschauen und trat durch das Eingangstor ins Freie. Und kaum, dass sie einen Schritt vor die Tür gemacht hatte, war sie auch schon platschnass. Es goss in Strömen, die grau bis schwarzen Wolken erbrachen sich regelrecht. Heute war definitiv nicht ihr Tag. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, dies war definitiv nicht ihre _Woche_. Azrael tippelte durch das nun wieder fast geschlossene Eingangsportal, um sich unter ihrem Mantel einen Regenschutz zu suchen.

     „Oh nein, mein Lieber, du darfst jetzt Postbote spielen.“ Mit diesen Worten packte sie den Falken, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Brief an seinem Bein.

     _„Impervius!“_

     Die Regentropfen perlten nun von dem Papier ab.

     „Vergiss das Wiederkommen nicht!“ Und schon im nächsten Moment warf sie Azrael in die Höhe. Sie blieb solange an Ort und Stelle stehen, bis er in der schwarzen Wolkendecke verschwunden war.

     Trotz des Regenfalls und dem durchweichten Boden machte Luciana ihr drei Mal wöchentliches Programm, bestehend aus einer halben Stunde Jogging (sie legte sich dabei ganze zehn mal auf die Nase und wäre nicht mehr von einer frisch gefischten Moorleiche zu unterscheiden gewesen, hätte der Regen ihr nicht den Schlamm vom Körper gespült), einer Viertel- bis Halben Stunde Gymnastik (an diesem Tag beschränkte sich diese Übung, bedingt durch den flitschigen Untergrund, ausschließlich aus Spagat) und einer Viertelstunde Kampftraining (Luciana musste feststellen, dass sich Bäume nicht als Boxsäcke eigneten).

     Als sie wieder das Eingangsportal des Schlosses betrat, waren schon die ersten Schüler unterwegs in die große Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm begegnete sie jedoch niemandem mehr und wieder versuchte sie krampfhaft das einmal gehörte Passwort vom Vorabend in ihr Gedächtnis zu rufen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam gerade Granger aus dem Portraitloch geklettert – sie schien allerdings vergessen zu haben, sich die Haare zu kämmen.

     „Guten Morgen“, grüßte Hermine mit einem Lächeln und blieb vor Luciana stehen.

     „Morgen. Kannst du mir noch mal das Passwort sagen, ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern.“

     „ _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_. Ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir sprechen, du bist nur schon so früh weg gewesen… Professor McGonagall hat mich darum gebeten, dich ein wenig einzuführen und dir zu zeigen, wo sich die Klassenräume befinden.“

     Luciana machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Fetten Dame.

     „Ich geh eben nur noch duschen, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

In der großen Halle tummelten sich die Schüler und auch die Lehrer saßen, wie am Vorabend, an ihren Plätzen. Die Haustische waren voll mit Schüsseln voller Cornflakes, Toast und Platten von geräuchertem Heringen und gebratenen Schinken, nicht die Massen von Würstchen zu vergessen.

     Luciana nahm neben Granger Platz, die ihr schon eifrig zugewinkt hatte. Links von Granger saß der Junge mit dem blitzförmigen Branding und neben ihm stopfte sich ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen einen ganzen Toast mit Schinken und Tomaten in den Mund. Sein Aussehen erinnerte sie stark an die Weasley-Zwillinge.

     „Wo ist denn der Kaffee?“, fragte Luciana, nachdem sie in den Kannen auf dem Tisch nur Saft und Tee entdeckt hatte.

     „Wir Schüler bekommen keinen Kaffee. Aber ich kann dir den Kürbissaft empfehlen“, säuselte Granger und hielt Luciana einen Behälter mit einer orangefarbigen Brühe unter die Nase.

     „ _Wie??_ Keinen Kaffee?“ _Inakzeptabel._ Luciana blickte voller Panik in die Runde, in der Hoffnung, das schwarze Gebräu ausfindig zu machen.

     „Also … heute haben wir zwei Stunden Zaubereigeschichte, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen … du hast doch Wahrsagen, oder?“ Luciana nickte abwesend und konnte immer noch keinen Kaffee entdecken. „Dann gehst du am besten mit Harry und Ron in den Westturm, ich habe kein Wahrsagen und danach haben wir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das haben wir dann … Luciana?“, rief Granger ihr hinterher. Luciana hatte sich ihre leere Tasse geschnappt und war zielstrebig auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch. Sie konnte den Kaffee aus dieser Richtung her förmlich riechen.

     Dort angekommen inspizierte sie jeden Behälter auf seinen Inhalt, ohne die Lehrer zu beachten, die sie ungläubig anstarrten.

     Tee, Saft, Tee, Tee, Saft … KAFFEE!! Bevor Luciana sich die Kaffeekanne schnappen konnte, hatte sich die Kanne selbständig gemacht und bewegte sich weg von ihr. Da war eine Hand an dem Henkel. Und an der Hand war ein Arm. Und an dem Arm hing … Professor Snape.

     „Alles in Ordnung, Miss _Bradley_?“, erkundigte er sich scheinheilig und goss sich genüsslich wunderbar schwarzen heißen Kaffee in seine noch halbvolle Tasse, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

     „Kaffee …“, sagte Luciana wie in Trance und griff nach der Kanne.

     „Das haben Sie richtig erkannt, Miss _Bradley_ , meinen Glückwunsch.“

     Snape zog den Kaffee aus ihrer Reichweite.

     „Könnte ich _bitte_ etwas davon haben?“, fragte Luciana eindringlich und schob ihm ihre Tasse unter seine phänomenal große Nase.

     „Kaffee ist ein Privileg der Lehrer, nicht eines der Schüler. Also begnügen Sie sich mit Saft oder Tee!“ Snapes Augen funkelten sie siegessicher an.

     „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein großer Verlust für dich sein wird, Miss Bradley etwas davon abzugeben, wo du doch der einzige Kaffeetrinker an diesem Tisch bist und nicht mehr als eine halbe Kanne trinkst.“ Diese angenehme, etwas belustigt klingende Stimme kam von Professor Dumbledore, der sich gerade eine Tomate auf sein Marmeladentoast lud und Snape auffordernd anfunkelte. Dieser schüttete ihr nach der direkten Aufforderung vom Chef, sichtlich widerwillig, Kaffee in ihre Tasse; nicht ohne sie mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen.

     „Danke, Professor Snape, sehr freundlich von Ihnen“, säuselte Luciana, warf Dumbledore eine Kusshand entgegen und lief glücklich zurück zum Gryffindor Tisch.

     Ohne die perplexen Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler zu bemerken, schwang sie sich wieder auf den Platz neben Granger und schlürfte zufrieden an ihrem frisch ergatterten Kaffee.

     „Was hattest du vorhin gesagt?“

     Granger sah aus, als würde sie Luciana jeden Augenblick an die Gurgel springen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Geschichte der Zauberei war nicht annähernd so interessant, wie die Geschichte der nicht Magier. Wenn dieses Fach auch Lucianas Liebstes auf ihrer alten Schule gewesen war, wusste sie nun nicht mehr, wie sie ihre Mitarbeit am besten ausdrücken sollte – sich mit einem Kopfkissen in die hinterste Reihe verziehen oder erst gar nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen?

     Professor Binns, der Lehrer des Faches, hatte es wohl im Laufe seines Lebens versäumt seine Rente einzureichen und dazu noch nicht einmal die Courage besessen, vernünftig abzunippeln. Professor Binns war nämlich ein Geist, der an seinem Pult saß, seine durchsichtige Nase in seine Notizen steckte (die mittlerweile sicher museumsreif waren) und einen Vortrag über Riesenkriege hielt und, zu Lucianas Ärger, als Sahnehäubchen der Langeweile all die schönen, blutigen Details ausließ.

     Niemand im ganzen Klassenraum war geistig anwesend, wirklich niemand – bis auf … Granger saß an ihrem Platz und schien jedes einzelne Wort von Binns mitzuschreiben. Streberin durch und durch …

     Als es endlich zum Stundenende läutete, hatte Luciana aus lauter Verzweiflung ein kariertes Blatt fast vollständig mit farbigen Kästchen ausgemalt.

     Auf den Gängen kamen ihr massenhaft Schüler entgegen; einige sahen sie neugierig an, andere waren in Gespräche vertieft. Bis sie wieder in dem Gang der verlassenen Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock angekommen war, war sie niemandem mehr begegnet. Im Innern der Toilette war es düster – dieses Mal brannten gar keine Kerzen mehr und auch der Geist des Mädchens war nicht da.

     Der Regen prasselte gegen die von Staub und Schmutz vergilbten Scheiben und das trug nicht gerade zu einer einladenden Atmosphäre des Raumes bei. Luciana nahm den erstem tiefen Zug aus einer Zigarette an diesem Morgen (von den beiden halb aufgerauchten, draußen vor dem Schloss, einmal abgesehen, deren Glut von dem Regen immer wieder erloschen worden waren).

     Sie beschloss ein wenig mehr Licht in die Umgebung zu bringen, als –

     „Verdammt!“

     Ihr Zauberstab befand sich nicht da, wo er hätte sein sollen, links in ihrer Schülerrobe.

     „Wo zum Teufel? … och nööö …“ Ihr Zauberstab musste logischerweise an dem Ort sein, an dem sie ihn zuletzt abgelegt hatte … und das war an einem Baumstamm, in der Nähe einer Hütte, weil er bei den Liegestützen gestört hatte.

     Mit einem leisen _Plätsch_ landete die Lucky Strike in einer Toilette.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Vollkommen durchnässt und genervt vom Wetter, dem motzenden Hausmeister („Und wer soll jetzt die Schweinerei am Boden sauber machen?!“) und der ganzen Welt im Allgemeinen, lief Luciana die letzten zehn Minuten durch die Kerker der Schulanlage und suchte, bisher vergeblich, nach dem Zaubertrankunterrichtsraum.

     Als sie drauf und dran war wieder kehrt zu machen, hörte sie ein lautes Rumoren aus dem verschlossenen Raum neben ihr. Voller Hoffnung riss Luciana die Holztür auf und sah leider nichts weiter, als eine Besenkammer, bis oben hin vollgestopft mit magischen Allzweckreinigern, Wischmops und alten, zerschlissenen Lappen. Auf dem oberen Regal saß ein Wesen im Halbdunkeln und wechselte eine Reinigungsflüssigkeit mit einem zähflüssigem Zeugs aus, das verdächtig nach Öl aussah.

     „Können Sie mir helfen? Ich habe mich ein wenig verlaufen …“, versuchte es Luciana optimistisch.

     Die Gestalt schnellte in Blitzgeschwindigkeit vom Regal und blieb direkt vor ihrer Nase in der Luft schweben.

     Es war ein Poltergeist, gekleidet in einer pink-schwarz gestreiften Clownhose, einem orange-lila gepunkteten Pullover und einem grünen Hut mit Propeller. Da war sie ja an den Richtigen geraten …

     „Aber natürlich, mein liebes Kind, wo möchtest du denn hin?“, fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und wackelte mit seinen gekringelten Zehen.

     „Zaubertrankunterricht“, antwortete Luciana.

     „Oooohh … Zaubertrankunterricht …“, ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht aus, „na dann woll’n wir ja nicht, dass du noch später kommst … geradeaus den Gang weiter, dann links, dann rechts, dann zweimal links, die Treppe runter und dreimal rechts …“, haspelte er rasend schnell und unterstrich jedes Wort mit wild gestikulierenden Körpergliedern.

     „Zweimal links und dreimal rechts?“ Luciana schaute ihn skeptisch an. Der Poltergeist nickte eifrig. Daraufhin schnappte sie sich mit schneller Bewegung seine Nase, drückte seinen kleinen Körper mit der anderen Hand an die Steinwand und trat nahe an ihn heran.

     „Du wirst mich jetzt zum Klassenraum begleiten!“

     „DAS TUE ICH NICHT!“, schrie der Poltergeist und wand sich unter ihrem Griff. Luciana zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und zielte in direkt auf die Brust des Wesens.

     „Willst du mich ernsthaft dazu zwingen dich zu bannen?“

     „Das kannst du ja gar nicht!“, krächzte er heiser.

     „Legst du’s wirklich darauf an?“

 

Keine Minute später lieferte sie ein sehr schlecht gelaunter Poltergeist vor einer schweren Holztür ab, blieb neben dieser in der Luft stehen und verschränkte theatralisch die Arme vor der Brust.

     „Bilde dir jetzt bloß nicht ein, ich hätte Angst vor dir gehabt“, sagte er dann.

     Luciana steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Schülerrobe.

     „HAB DEINEN ZINKEN!“ Der Poltergeist hatte kaum ihre Nase berührt, da machte er auch schon kehrt und floh gackernd zurück in den Gang hinein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Klassenraum.

 

Der Zaubertrankunterricht fand in einem großen Kerkerverlies statt, das nur durch das wenige Licht der Miniatur-Fenstern, ganz oben an den Wänden, erleuchtet wurde. An den Seiten des Raumes zogen sich hohe Regale entlang, in denen sich allerlei Zutaten und in Essig eingelegte Tiere und Insekten befanden. Beleuchtung war in diesem Raum demnach nur spärlich vorhanden und der starke Geruch von Tränkezutaten brannte sich sofort in ihre Nase.

     „ … Sie haben anderthalb Stunden … fangen Sie an.“

     Snape stand am Ende des Klassenraums hinter seinem Pult, die Schüler waren gerade dabei gewesen aufzustehen – einige hielten inne, die anderen hatten Luciana noch gar nicht bemerkt.

     „Der Unterricht hat vor einer Viertelstunde begonnen, Miss _Bradley_. Das sind zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Nehmen Sie einen Platz ein und beginnen Sie mit der Trankzubereitung.“

     Snape deutete auf eine Tafel hinter ihm, wo die Zutatenliste eines ‚Trunks des Friedens‘ aufgelistet war. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber die doppelte Menge brauen und Snape etwas gewaltsam davon einflößen …

     Zu spät bemerkte Luciana, dass Snape sie von oben bis unten musterte, als sie den einzig freien Platz, direkt vor seinem Pult, eingenommen hatte. Ein zynisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

     „Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, Ihre Unterwäsche eine Farbnuance dunkler zu wählen, wenn Sie es bevorzugen _mit_ Ihrer Schuluniform baden zu gehen, Miss _Bradley_ “, zischte er ihr so leise entgegen, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte.

     Als sie ihren Blick an sich hinuntergleiten ließ, verstand sie, was der Spruch bedeuten sollte. Der Regen hatte das Weiß ihrer Bluse durchsichtig werden lassen, genauso wie ihren Sport-BH darunter.

     Normalerweise war Luciana nicht von der prüden Sorte, aber ihrem Lehrer gleich zur ersten Stunde ihren halb entblößten Vorbau präsentieren? Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf  ihre Bluse und im nächsten Moment war sie wieder trocken.

     Mit hocherhobenem Haupt schritt sie zum Vorratschrank, vor dem sich schon eine Schlange gebildet hatte, und begann mit der Arbeit, als sei nichts weiter geschehen.

     Der Trunk des Friedens war normalerweise ein sehr kniffliger Zaubertrank, dessen Zutaten genau in der vorgeschriebenen Reihenfolge und Menge in den Kessel hinzugefügt werden mussten. Doch Luciana hatte diesen Trank schon einige Male gebraut; wenn es mal wieder zu einer ‚kleinen’ Streitigkeit zwischen den Diskothek-Mitgliedern kam, war es von großem Vorteil, eine konzentrierte Menge dieses Trankes in die Getränke der betroffenen Personen zu geben, demnach hatten sie Literweise davon auf Lager. Im Großen und Ganzen war Zaubertrankbrauerei nichts anderes als kochen. Bei manchen Tränken, wie gerade bei dem Trunk des Friedens, musste noch zusätzlich darauf geachtet werden, wie viele Male er in welcher Richtung umgerührt werden musste und die exakte Temperatur der Flamme war ebenfalls angegeben.

     Allerdings waren die Zinnkessel, die in Snapes Unterricht angewandt wurden, schwer, unförmig hatten nicht genug Tiefe und im Ganzen waren sie einfach … veraltet und dazu kam noch, dass sie ein Schweine-Geld kosteten. Bei Gabriel benutzten sie immer große Kessel aus einem stabilen Leichtmetallgemisch, die taten’s besser. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte es genauso wenig Sinn ihren Zaubertranklehrer auf dies aufmerksam zu machen, wie im letztem Jahr Lucianas Geschichtslehrer, der partout nicht verstehen wollte, dass es für sie ein Problem war, wenn das Geschichtsbuch das Ende der Welt durch dem Kalten Krieg vorhersagte, da es 1967 gedruckt worden war. Lehrer halt … nicht ganz von diesem Planeten.

     Die Anweisungen an der Tafel verrieten ihr, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dem Trank Mondsteinpulver hinzuzufügen.

     „ … ja, und wenn sie so weiter macht, ist uns der Hauspokal sicher.“ Die Stimme kam aus der hintersten Ecke des Klassenraums, von dem Malfoy-Jungen. Er hatte seinen Kopf mit zwei anderen Jungs zusammen gesteckt, schien aber nicht groß bemüht die Unterhaltung im Flüsterton zu halten. Seine Tischnachbarn waren groß und bullig. Bei jedem zweiten Satz des Blondchens lachten sie hohl auf. Luciana setzte sich in Bewegung und blieb vor dem Tisch der Dreien stehen.

     „Hast du vielleicht etwas Mondsteinpulver für mich?“ Sie hatte noch genug Mondsteinpulver bei sich im Tränkezutatenkoffer, doch die Versuchung war einfach zu groß.

     „Ich habe gar nichts für Schlammblüter!“, zischte der Schleimbeutel leise, so dass Snape nichts davon mitbekam. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Luciana den Kopf des Jungen mit dem Branding auf der Stirn (wie hieß er noch mal?), am Nebentisch in ihre Richtung schnellen.

     „Wie bitte?“

     „Du hast mich schon verstanden!“, sagte der Malfoy-Junge und grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht. „ _Bradley_ , mh? Muggelstämmiger geht’s wohl nicht, ein Glück, dass deine Eltern schon tot sind, da spart man viel Zeit und Arbeit!“

     Und schon im nächsten Augenblick hing die Krawatte des Jungen, samt ihm selbst, auf der Fläche des Tischs, in Lucianas geballter Faust.

     „DU KLEINER, VERFI …“

     „MISS BRADLEY!!“, unterbrach sie Snapes donnernde Stimme, direkt hinter ihr. „Lassen Sie Mr Malfoy los. AUF DER STELLE!“

     Etwas verzögert lockerte Luciana ihren Griff und ließ ihn schließlich ganz frei.

     „Was sollte das?“, fragte Snape schließlich, als er sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

     „Er hat mich beleidigt“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

     „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wer ihre Eltern sind, Professor Snape, Sir.“ Der Junge legte ein Gesicht auf, welches wohl scheinheilig wirken sollte. Die beiden Bullen rechts und links neben ihm nickten eifrig, nachdem er sie mit beiden Ellenbogen angestoßen hatte.

     „Malfoy hat sie wirklich beleidigt“, kam es von dem Jungen mit dem Branding. Er starrte Snape fest in die Augen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte es Snape wortwörtlich zerrissen.

     „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Dich hat niemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt, _Potter_!“ Mittlerweile war es totenstill im Kerker. Jeder Anwesende schaute gebannt in die Richtung des Geschehens. Langsam wurde es Luciana zu bunt.

     „Ich glaube ich kläre die Angelegenheit lieber nach dem Unterricht mit dem Hauslehrer von _Mr_ Malfoy.“ Vielleicht war dieser in der Lage diesem verhätschelten Schnösel eine Lektion zum Thema Mobbing zu geben.

     Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien das wirklich sarkastischste, süffisanteste Grinsen, was selbst Jack Nicholson in Grund und Boden gemimt hätte.

     „Erstens, Miss _Bradley_ , werden Sie noch erhebliche Probleme mit mir bekommen, wenn Sie mich weiterhin als eine autoritäre Respektsperson missachten“, er kam einen Schritt näher. „Zweitens: Ich _bin_ der Hauslehrer von Mr Malfoy und Sie können natürlich jeder Zeit mit mir sprechen“, noch einen Schritt, ihre Kleidung streifte sich leicht, seine Stimme wurde leiser und schneidender, „und Drittens: Sie werden mich in Zukunft mit _Professor Snape_ oder _Sir_ anreden. Ich hoffe das haben Sie kapiert, Miss _Bradley_!“ Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, so tief hatte sich Snape zu ihr hinunter gebeugt. Sie sprach kein Wort.

     „Zehn Punkte Abzug wegen Belästigung eines Mitschülers und jetzt gehen Sie wieder an die Arbeit.“ Snape entfernte sich wieder abrupt von ihr und setzte sich an sein Pult.

     „Aber natürlich, dass mache ich doch gerne, _Professor_ Snape, _Söööör_ …“, murmelte Luciana und setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf. Der Mann wollte Krieg. Gut. Den würde er bekommen.

 

    

     


	9. Wahrsagen und andere Katastrophen

Nachdem Snape ihnen zwölf Zoll Pergament Hausaufgaben über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendungen in der Zaubertrankzubereitung für Donnerstag aufgegeben hatte, war Luciana der Meinung, vor dem Mittagessen erst ein bis zwei Zigaretten auf der ‚Geistertoilette’ rauchen zu müssen. Der Geist, der übrigens Myrte hieß („ … man braucht ja auch nicht mit mir reden, man kann ja die weinerliche, fette und maulende Myrte ganz leicht IGNORIEREN!“), hatte es aufgegeben, über den Tabak zu meckern und war auf endloslange Reden umgestiegen, die sich ausschließlich auf ihr ach so schlimmes Leben (oder besser ‚Ableben’) bezogen.

     Am Gryffindortisch war Luciana dann sehr froh, in aller Ruhe ihren Kartoffel-Hackfleisch Auflauf essen zu können.

     Sie ärgerte sich noch immer über Snape und seine Art der Unterrichtsführung … Es war nicht einmal schlimm für sie, dass er ein Arschloch war. Der Punkt war einfach: Er war nur ein Arschloch zu den Schülern, die _nicht_ in _seinem_ eigenen Haus waren.

     „Leg dich bitte nicht mit Snape an, das kostet unser Haus nur noch mehr Punkte“, durchbrach Granger Lucianas Gedankengang und schaute sie auffordernd an.

     „Was kümmern mich _Hauspunkte_?“

     Daraufhin erwiderte Granger nichts mehr und sprach sie erst wieder an, als sich der Mittagstisch leerte.

     „Luciana, das ist Ron.“ Sie deutete auf den rothaarigen Jungen, der neben ihr saß. „Du wirst mit ihm zu Wahrsagen gehen, allein wirst du den Weg nicht finden.“ Mit diesen knappen Worten verließ sie den Tisch und die große Halle.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Weg zum Klassenraum, in dem sie Wahrsagen hatte, war lang. Er lag, laut Ron, irgendwo im Nordturm und das glich schon annähernd einer Odyssee durch ein karg bewachsenes Land.

     „Trelawney ist ziemlich seltsam … ein wenig wirr im Kopf, wenn du mich fragst.“ Professor Trelawney war die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen und was Luciana bis jetzt von ihr gehört hatte, ließ sie mittlerweile an ihrer Entscheidung zweifeln, Wahrsagen gewählt zu haben.

     „Das Beste an Wahrsagen ist, dass du nichts wiederholen oder lernen brauchst. Solang du ihr die schlimmsten Voraussagungen machst, ist sie glücklich.“

     In diesem Augenblick waren sie schon die siebte lange Treppe hinaufgekraxelt und langsam machte sich ihre Raucherlunge bemerkbar.

     „Fred und George haben mir erzählt, was du mit Malfoy im Zug angestellt hast. Respekt“, sagte Ron, nach einem Moment der Stille und bog in einen Gang hinein, indem sich an die Dutzend Rüstungen entlangzogen.

     „War nichts Großartiges, der Bengel brauchte einfach mal Kontra“, sagte Luciana darauf.

     „Leg dich nur nicht mit Malfoy in Snapes Unterricht an. Das ist sein Liebling und du bekommst nur Stress.“

     „Bist du mit George und Fred verwandt?“, fragte Luciana dann, als ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Dreien wieder in den Sinn kam.

     „Ja, sie sind meine Brüder. Meine Schwester Ginny geht auch nach Hogwarts. Bill und Charlie arbeiten schon … Ach ja. Mein anderer Bruder auch.“

     Sie näherten sich einer hohen Wendeltreppe. Luciana schrie bei ihrem bloßen Anblick schon innerlich auf.

     „Dann hast du ja eine recht große Familie.“

     Rons Ohren liefen dunkelrot an. Er nickte kurz und ging noch schneller die Stufen empor. Und endlich, als Luciana schon fast dachte, sie würde ein Sauerstoffgerät benötigen, hatten sie das Ende ihres Wegs erreicht (Notiert: Kein Training an den Tagen, an denen Wahrsagen auf dem Plan stand).

 

     In einem kurzen Gang, der in einer Sackgasse endete und in dem es weder Türen, noch Eingangsbögen gab, standen schon einige Schüler versammelt und warteten auf den Stundenbeginn.

     Luciana fragte sich allmählich, ob der Unterrichtsraum der Gang war, in dem sie sich befanden – bis sie oben an der Decke ein Geräusch vernahm, das seinen Ursprung an einer runden Falltür hatte, auf dem ein Messingschild angebracht war: ‚Sibyll Trelawney, Lehrerin für Wahrsagen.’

     Die Falltür öffnete sich und heraus schwebte ein silberne Leiter, die sich mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden niederließ. Der Junge mit dem Branding auf der Stirn stampfte als Erster die Leiter hoch und verschwand in dem Loch.

     „Nach dir“, sagte Ron grinsend, als auch der letzte Schüler die Stufen hinaufgeklettert war und so betrat Luciana zögernd die erste Sprosse.

     Die Leiter führte sie in eine etwas zu groß geratene Dachkammer, die wie eine urgemütliche Wasserpfeifenbar eingerichtet war – nur die Wasserpfeifen fehlten.

     Der Raum war vollgestopft mit knallroten Sesseln, Sitzpolstern und mehr als zwanzig kleine Rundtischchen. Die Fenster wurden von Vorhängen verdeckt und farbige Tücher über den Lampen, tränkten die Umgebung in rötliches Licht. Der Laden wäre auf der Reeperbahn nicht aufgefallen.

     Entlang der runden Wände zogen sich Regale, die von den staubigen Federn, Kerzenstümpfen, Stapeln gebrauchter Spielkarten, mengen von Kristall-möchte-gern-in-die-Zukunft-Guckern und Massen von verschiedenen Teetassen ächzten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Ron hatte ihr nicht zu viel versprochen. Trelawney war eine sehr magere Person mit Brillengläsern so groß wie Unterteller und dick wie eine Lupe. Ihr Körper wurde von einem riesengroßen Seidenschal zusammengehalten und sie trug mehr Ketten um den Hals, als ein West-Side Hip-Hopper. Im Großen und Ganzem benahm sie sich wie ein Esoteriker auf einer Überdosis LSD.

     Nachdem Trelawney Luciana skurrile Vorhersagen über Menschen ihres Geburtsdatums gemacht hatte, schwafelte sie irgendetwas über ZAGs (Zaubergrad; irgendetwas, was man zum offiziellen Zaubern benötigte)  und gab der Klasse dann die Aufgabe, in dem Lehrbuch _Das Traumorakel_ von Ingo Imago die Einleitung zu lesen.

     Trelawney setzte Luciana mit dem schüchtern aussehenden Jungen zusammen, den sie schon im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte.

     „H-hallo. I-ich bin Neville Longbottom.“ Er reichte ihr die Hand.

     „Luciana Bradley“, sie schüttelte seine etwas schwitzigen Finger und lächelte.

     Nach fünfzehn Minuten sollten sie mit der ersten Traumdeutung beginnen und nachdem Neville einmal angefangen hatte zu reden, war er gar nicht mehr zu bremsen.

     „ … aber dann taucht meine Großmutter auf und sagt mir was ich alles vergessen habe, aber ich kann sie nicht verstehen und die Pflanze um meinen Hals schlingt sich immer fester und dann verwandelt sich meine Großmutter in P-Professor Snape und dann …“ Neville stoppte abrupt mit seinem Traumerlebnis, schaute zur Seite und wechselte schnell das Thema.

     „Was träumst du denn so?“

     „Ich träume grundsätzlich nichts“, antwortete Luciana kurz angebunden und steckte ihre Nase wieder in _Das Traumorakel_.

     „So, meine Lieben …“ Es brauchte eine Moment, bis alle Schüler im Raum ihre Gespräche eingestellt hatten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Trelawney richteten. „Die Stunde neigt sich wieder dem Ende zu. Doch damit euer Inneres Auge in Übung bleibt, werdet ihr für den nächsten Monat ein Traumtagebuch führen.“

     Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe diese Aufgabe zu notieren, da es in diesem Moment ohnehin läutete, woraufhin sich eine Schlange an der Leiter sammelte. Als Luciana wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schlug ihr schwindelerregend die nicht-verräucherte Luft mit viel zu viel Sauerstoffgehalt ins Gesicht.

     Im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen sie Dunklen Künste kam der nächste Schlag. ES saß am Ende des Raumes am Lehrerpult, mit der rosa Strickjacke und einer schwarzen Samtschleife auf ihrem Schädel. Musste das Etwas ausgerechnet _dieses_ Fach unterrichten? Dass sie unfähig sein musste, irgendeinen Fluch auf die Reihe zu bekommen, stand außer Frage.

     „Nun, einen guten Tag!“, sagte ES, als sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten und Luciana in der letzten Reihe verschwunden war.

     „ Guten Tag“, fühlten sich einige der Anwesenden gezwungen zu antworten.

     „Tss, tss. _Das_ reicht aber nicht oder?“

     „Sei froh, dass du überhaupt etwas zu hören bekommst“, murmelte Luciana.

     „Ich möchte doch bitten, dass Sie ‚Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge‘ antworten.“

     „Ich geb dir gleich nen guten Tag …“, wisperte Luciana weiter.

     „Noch einmal, bitte. Guten Tag, Klasse!“

     „Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge“, antwortete die Klasse im Chor. Luciana blieb stumm.

     „Schon besser“, sagte ES mit einem mädchenhaften Grinsen. „Zauberstäbe weg und Federn raus, bitte.“

     Feder? Welche Feder? Luciana hatte nur Füller und Kugelschreiber, Federn schmierten oder schrieben gar nicht. Sie packte ihr Buch und Schreibzeug aus.

     ES öffnete ihre Handtasche, zog einen Zauberstab heraus, der mindestens so kurz, wie ihr IQ hoch war, und klopfte damit eifrig auf der Tafel herum; sofort erschienen Wörter darauf:

 

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_Eine Rückkehr zu den Grundprinzipien_

 

     „Nun denn, Ihr Unterricht in diesem Fach war doch einigermaßen unstet und bruchstückhaft, nicht wahr?“ ES stellte sich mit gefalteten Händen vor die Klasse.

     „Der ständige Wechsel der Lehrer, von denen einige offenbar keinem vom Ministerium anerkannten Lehrplan gefolgt sind, hat leider dazu geführt, dass Sie weit unter dem Niveau sind, welches wir in Ihrem ZAG-Jahr erwarten würden.“

     „Sie werden sich jedoch freuen zu erfahren, dass diese Probleme nun behoben werden sollen. Wir wenden in diesem Jahr einen sorgfältig strukturierten …“ „Deine Oma ist strukturiert“, kommentierte Luciana murmelnd, „ …, theoriezentrierten …“ „Yup, ich schwafel nem Angreifer einfach Verteidigungs-Paragraphen vor“, „… vom Ministerium anerkannten Kurs durchführen“, „bis er vor Langweile umkippt“, „Schreiben Sie bitte Folgendes ab.“

     Wieder klopfte ES gegen die Tafel; die ersten Wörter verschwanden und an deren Stelle traten die ‚Ziele des Kurses’.

 

  1. _Verständnis der Grundprinzipien defensiver Magie._
  2. _Erkennen von Situationen, in denen defensive_



_Magie auf rechtlicher Grundlage eingesetzt werden_

_kann._

  1. _Den Gebrauch defensiver Magie in einen Zusammenhang mit praktischem Nutzen stellen._



 

Luciana setzte ihren Kugelschreiber an und begann zu schreiben: ‚Liebes Tagebuch …’

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Haben alle ein Exemplar der _Theorie magischer Verteidigung_ von Wilbert Slinkhard?“, fragte ES dann, als alle die Federn niedergelegt hatten.

     Ein paar Schüler murmelten ES zustimmend zu.

     „Ich glaube das versuchen wir noch mal“, sagte ES.

     „Wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle, möchte ich, dass Sie ‚Ja, Professor Umbridge‘ oder ‚Nein, Professor Umbridge‘ antworten. Also: Haben alle ein Exemplar der _Theorie magischer Verteidigung_ von Wilbert Slinkhard?“

     „Ja, Professor Umbridge“, schallte es durch das Klassenzimmer. Lucianas Mund blieb weiterhin geschlossen, wie bei ein paar wenigen anderen im Raum.

     „Gut“, meinte ES. „Nun schlagen Sie bitte Seite fünf auf und lesen Sie ‚Kapitel eins, Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger‘. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören.“

     Luciana wollte gerade ihr Buch aufschlagen, als eine Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Die gesamte Klasse hatte mit dem Lesen begonnen, nur Granger saß mit hocherhobenem Arm an ihrem Platz und starrte ES unentwegt an. Doch diese saß am Pult und ignorierte die Meldung gekonnt. Das ging solange, bis alle Schüler nicht mehr auf das Lehrbuch, sondern auf Granger fixiert waren. ES hob anschließend langsam ihre entstellte Birne und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.

     „Wollten Sie eine Frage zu dem Kapitel stellen, meine Liebe?“

     „Nein, nicht zu dem Kapitel“, sagte Granger und senkte ihren Arm.

     „Nun, wir lesen es gerade“, erwiderte ES und bleckte ihre Beißerchen. „Wenn Sie andere Auskünfte wünschen, können wir das am Ende des Unterrichts erledigen.“

     „Ich möchte eine Auskunft über Ihre Kursziele“, sagte Granger.

     Jetzt sah ES unheimlich überrascht aus.

     „Und Ihr Name ist?“

     „Hermine Granger.“

     „Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, die Kursziele sind vollkommen klar, wenn Sie sie sorgfältig durchlesen“, erklärte ES, als ob sie Granger für ein dreijähriges, minderbemitteltes Kleinkind hielt.

     „Nun, mir nicht“, schnappte Granger. „Da steht nichts davon, wie man defensive Zauber _einsetzt_.“

     ‚Oh, _jetzt_ wird’s interessant’, dachte Luciana und lehnte sich ein Stückchen weiter vor.

     Die Mehrheit der Klasse schaute sich nun die Kursziele an der Tafel noch einmal genau an.

     „Defensive Zauber _einsetzt_?“, plapperte ES nach und gab ein Geräusch von sich, was nahe an einen Lachversuch kam. „Nun aber, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass in meinem Klassenzimmer eine Situation eintreten könnte, die es erforderte, dass Sie einen defensiven Zauber einsetzen, Miss Granger. Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, im Unterricht angegriffen zu werden?“

     „Oh Mann …“, nuschelte Luciana.

     „Wir gebrauchen keine Magie?“, rief Ron erschrocken in den Raum.

     „Die Schüler und Schülerinnen heben die Hand, wenn sie in meinem Unterricht zu sprechen wünschen, Mr-?“

     „Weasley“, sagte Ron und schoss seine Hand in die Luft.

     ES wandte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen von ihm ab. Der Junge mit dem Branding auf der Stirn, genauso wie Granger, streckten nun auch beide ihre Arme zur Meldung.

     „Ja, Miss Granger? Sie wollten etwas anderes fragen?“

     „Ja“, sagte Granger. „Der springende Punkt bei der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist doch sicher, dass wir Zauber zu unserer Verteidigung üben?“

     Luciana beugte sich noch weiter über ihrem Tisch nach vorne. Das könnte sogar verdammt interessant werden, wer hätte das erwartet?

     „Sind Sie eine vom Ministerium geschulte Ausbildungsexpertin, Miss Granger?“

     „Nein, aber-„

     „Nun, dann fürchte ich, Sie sind nicht qualifiziert zu entscheiden, was der ‚Springende Punkt‘ eines Unterrichts ist. Zauberer, die viel älter und klüger sind als Sie, haben unser neues Studienprogramm ausgearbeitet. Sie werden auf sichere, risikofreie Weise etwas über defensive Zauber lernen –„

     „Was nützt denn das?“, sagte der Junge mit dem Branding auf der Stirn. „Wenn wir angegriffen werden, wird das nicht –„

     „ _Melden_ , Mr Potter!“, schnauzte ES in einem lieblichen Tonfall (ja, das war offenbar in Kombination möglich). _Ah, der heißt Potter…_

     Potter meldete sich daraufhin sofort. ES wandte sich augenblicklich von ihm ab und entschloss sich dazu, einen anderen Schüler zu Wort kommen zu lassen, denn mittlerweile meldeten sich nicht nur Potter oder Granger.

     „Und Ihr Name ist?“, fragte ES einen Gryffindor Jungen.

     „Dean Thomas.“

     „Nun, Mr Thomas?“

     „Also, es ist doch, wie Harry gesagt hat, nicht? Wenn wir angegriffen werden, wird das nicht risikofrei sein.“

       „Ich wiederhole“, erwiderte ES und klang trotz ihrem Lächeln sehr genervt, „erwarten Sie, dass Sie während des Unterrichts angegriffen werden?“

     „Nein, aber –„

     „Ich möchte die Art und Weise, wie diese Schule bislang geführt wurde, nicht kritisieren“, bemerkte ES unglaubwürdig, „aber Sie wurden in diesem Fach einigen sehr unverantwortlichen Zauberern ausgesetzt, wirklich sehr unverantwortlich – ganz zu schweigen von äußerst gefährlichen Halbblütern.“

     „Wenn Sie Professor Lupin meinen“ _Lupin?? Was zur -_ „er war der Beste, den wir je –„

     „ _Melden_ , Mr Thomas!“

     „Wagen Sie es nicht, solch einen Mist über Menschen zu verbreiten, von denen sie einen SCHEISSDRECK wissen!“ Luciana war aufgesprungen; von einer Sekunde zur nächsten rot vor Zorn im Gesicht.

     „SETZEN, Miss Bradley. Wir sprechen uns nach dem Unterricht.“ Das Lächeln war von dem Mund von ES verschwunden. Die Schüler wandten sich mit erschrockenen Gesichtern wieder ES zu, die sich geräuspert hatte.

     „Wie ich schon sagte – es wurden Ihnen Zauber vorgeführt, die kompliziert, für Ihre Altersgruppe ungeeignet und potentiell tödlich sind. Man hat Sie in Angst versetzt und glauben gemacht, dass Sie praktisch jeden Tag schwarzmagischen Angriffen ausgesetzt sein könnten –„

     „Nein, das ist nicht wahr“, sagte Granger, „wir haben nur –„

     „ _Ihre Hand ist nicht oben, Miss Granger!“_

     Granger hob ihre Hand. ES wandte sich von ihr ab.

     „Meines Wissens hat mein Vorgänger rechtswidrige Flüche nicht nur _vor_ Ihnen, sondern auch _an_ Ihnen ausgeführt.“

     „Na ja, es hat sich ja rausgestellt, dass er wahnsinnig war, oder? Und trotzdem haben wir `ne Menge gelernt“, entkam es Thomas.

     _„Ihre Hand ist nicht oben, Mr Thomas!“_ , wiederholte ES zum x-ten Male. „Nun, es ist die Auffassung des Ministeriums, dass ein theoretisches Wissen mehr als ausreichend ist, um Sie durch die Prüfung zu bringen, und das ist es schließlich, worum es in der Schule geht. Und Ihr Name ist?“, sprach ES mit dem letztem Satz ein Mädchen aus Lucianas Schlafsaal an.

     „Parvati Patil, und gibt es nicht einen praktischen Teil in unseren ZAG-Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Sollen wir nicht zeigen, dass wir tatsächlich die Gegenflüche beherrschen und alles?“

     „Wenn Sie die Theorie fleißig genug studiert haben, gibt es keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht in der Lage sein sollten, Zauber unter sorgfältig überwachten Prüfungsbedingungen auszuführen“, antwortete ES.

     „Ohne, dass wie je zuvor geübt haben?“, entgegnete Parvati.

     „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir erst bei den Prüfungen richtig zaubern dürfen?“

     „Ich wiederhole, wenn Sie die Theorie fleißig genug studiert haben-„

     „Und was wird uns die Theorie in der wirklichen Welt nützen?“, sagte Potter wütend, während er sich erneut meldete.

     „Wir sind hier in der Schule, Mr Potter, nicht in der wirklichen Welt“, sagte ES mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht.

     „Demnach sollen wir gar nicht vorbereitet sein, was uns dort draußen erwartet?“

     „Dort draußen erwartet Sie nichts, Mr Potter.“

     „Ah ja?“, sagten Luciana und Potter gleichzeitig – Luciana war schon wieder von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und Potter schenkte ihr lediglich einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich Wieder ES zuwandte, die wieder begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

     „Wer, glauben Sie denn, will Kinder wie Sie angreifen?“ ES machte sich mit ihrer ironisch klingender Stimme und ihrem nimmersatt Grinsen über sie lustig. Der Punkt war erreicht. Luciana war allmählich stinksauer.

     „Erstens würde ich fünfzehn bis sechszehn Jährige nicht mehr als Kinder bezeichnen, was Sie auch ganz sicher nicht tun würden, hätten Sie auch nur den Funken einer Ahnung von Pädagogik und Zweitens gibt es genug Menschen und Kreaturen dort draußen, die sich so ziemlich an jedem vergreifen … Vergewaltiger, Mörder, Dementoren …“, Potter unterbrach sie, „Oder vielleicht … _Lord Voldemort_?“

     Die Reaktion auf diesen Namen war unglaublich. Ron japste nach Luft, Lavender schrie grell und kurz auf und Neville kippte gleich ganz vom Stuhl. Nur ES saß, wie zuvor, an ihrem Platz und zeigte den Gesichtsausdruck von grimmiger Genugtuung. Voldemort … Lord Voldemort … Gabriel hatte diesen Namen einmal erwähnt … oder war es Johnny gewesen?

     „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr Potter.“

     Stille. Niemand wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. In Lucianas Kopf arbeitete es währenddessen unermüdlich weiter.

     „Nun, lassen Sie mich einige Dinge klar und deutlich sagen.“

     Voldemort … Luciana fiel es wie Schuppen vor die Augen … Anfang diesen Jahres hatte Gabriel eine Konferenz einberufen …

     „Man hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ein gewisser schwarzer Magier von den Toten zurückgekehrt sei – „

     Ja, an diesem Abend, wo Luciana sich eine Schachtel Zigaretten bei Gabriel hatte borgen wollen …

     „Er war nicht tot“, Potters Stimme drang nur halbwegs in Lucianas Gehör. Man hatte ihr gesagt, Gabriel sei im Konferenzsaal … und bevor sie die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte, war dieser Name gefallen … „aber ja, er ist zurückgekehrt!“ _–„Voldemort ist wieder bei vollen Kräften. Und es wird nicht wie letztes Mal – er ist kaum noch ein Mensch…“ –_ Dies was das erste Mal, dass Gordons Stimme ängstlich geklungen hatte. Und wenn Gordon sagte, dieser Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt, dann war das auch so.

     Die Stimme von ES, nun gar nicht mehr so freundlich, drang in Lucianas Bewusstsein.

     „Mr-Potter-Sie-haben-Ihrem-Haus-schon-zehn-Punkte-Abzug-eingebracht-nun-machen-Sie-die-Sache-für-sich-nicht-noch-schlimmer … Wie ich eben sagte, man hat Ihnen mitgeteilt, dass ein gewisser schwarzer Magier erneut sein Unwesen treibe. _Das ist eine Lüge_.“

     „Das ist KEINE Lüge!“, entgegnete Potter, vor Zorn schon ganz rot im Gesicht. „Ich habe ihn gesehen, ich hab mit ihm gekämpft!“

     „Nachsitzen, Mr Potter!“

     „Das ist keine Lüge!“ Stille. Luciana hatte diese Worte in einem sehr ruhigen und festen Tonfall gesprochen und sah ES feindselig in die Augen.

     „Nachsitzen, Mr Potter, Miss Bradley. _Beide_. Miss Bradley, Sie heute Nachmittag. Fünf Uhr. Mr Potter, Sie gleich morgen Nachmittag, um dieselbe Zeit, in meinem Büro. Ich wiederhole, _das ist eine Lüge_. Das Zaubereiministerium versichert Ihnen, dass Sie nicht durch irgendeinen schwarzen Magier gefährdet sind. Wenn Sie sich dennoch Sorgen machen, dann kommen Sie unbedingt außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit zu mir. Wenn jemand Sie mit Flunkereien über wiedergeborene schwarze Magier in Unruhe versetzt, möchte ich davon hören. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Ich will nur Ihr Bestes. Und würden Sie nun bitte mit Ihrer Lektüre fortfahren. Seite fünf, ‚Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger‘. Miss Bradley, setzen Sie sich wieder hin!“

     Luciana dachte nicht mal dran. Potter anscheinend auch nicht, denn dieser war gerade von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen.

     „Nun, Ihnen zufolge ist Cedric Diggory also ganz von allein tot umgefallen, ja?“  _Cedric wer?_

     Die Spannung im Klassenraum war greifbar. Die Schüler wechselten Blicke von ES zu Potter im Sekundentakt.

     „Cedric Diggorys Tod war ein tragischer Unfall“, sagte ES mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Diplomaten Tonfall.

     „Es war Mord. Voldemort hat ihn getötet und Sie wissen das.“ Potter machte noch immer nicht den Eindruck zu lügen. Die einzige Person, die das in diesem Augenblick tat, war das Vieh vorne am Pult. Und schon war Lucianas loses Mundwerk in voller Fahrt.

     „Der einzige tragische Unfall, den wir hier vorliegen haben ist, dass Sie Ihrer Mutter lebend aus der Fotze gekrochen sind.“ Luciana hatte dies ziemlich ruhig zu ES gesagt, doch der Effekt war derselbe, wie die Erwähnung von diesem Voldemort. Neville kippte das zweite Mal vom Stuhl und einige japsten nach Luft, wenn sie sich nicht die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatten.

     Umbridge zeigte keine Reaktion (abgesehen von dem leichten Zucken am Mundwinkel).

     „Kommen Sie her, Mr Potter, Miss Bradley.“ Luciana und Potter gingen beide nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

     Die nächsten drei Minuten war ES damit beschäftigt, zwei rosa Pergamentrollen (wieso zum Teufel gab es _rosa_ Pergamentrollen??) vollzukritzeln, sie nahtlos zu versiegeln und die eine Harry, die andere Luciana in die Hand zu drücken.

     „Bringen Sie diese zu Professor McGonagall.“

     Beide nahmen die Pergamentrollen wortlos entgegen und verließen, ohne sich umzublicken, das Klassenzimmer.

     Potter ging schweigend mit eiligen Schritten vor und bog in einen weiteren Korridor ein. Luciana rannte ihm hinterher – woher sollte sie auch wissen, wo das Büro von McGonagall war?

     Noch eine Treppe hinunter und dort – stand schon der Poltergeist von dem heutigen Morgen.

     „Oh, wen haben wir denn da, den kleinen Pottymatzi! Und er hat gleich seine neue Freundin mitgebracht …“

     „Lass es, Peeves.“

     „Oooh, der Knallkopf ist knarzig. Was ist es diesmal, mein feines Potter-Freundchen? Hört er Stimmen? Hat er Visionen? Spricht er –„, der Poltergeist schnaubte verächtlich – „in _fremden Zungen_?“

     „HALT’S MAUL!“

     Zu ihrer Linken flog eine Tür auf und Professor McGonagall trat heraus.

     „Was um alles in der Welt gibt es hier zu schreien, Potter? Warum sind Sie nicht im Unterricht?“, schnauzte sie und erblickte nun auch Luciana, die hinter Potter gestanden hatte. „Und was machen Sie hier, Miss Bradley?“

     „Man hat uns zu Ihnen geschickt“, antwortete Potter

     „Geschickt? Was soll das heißen, _geschickt_?“

     Potter streckte ihr seine Notiz von ES entgegen, die Professor McGonagall stirnrunzelnd entgegennahm und mit einem leichten Wink ihres Zauberstabs öffnete.

     Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

     „Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch Sie eine solche Nachricht von Professor Umbridge haben, Miss Bradley?“

     Luciana überreichte ihr ebenfalls ihr Pergament.

     Wieder öffnete sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab – doch diesmal zog McGonagall beim Lesen scharf die Luft ein.

     „Sie kommen beide hier rein.“

     Sie folgten ihr ins Büro. Hinter ihnen schloss sich automatisch die Tür.

     „Miss Bradley, wie können Sie es wagen?“

     Luciana betrachtete dies als nicht wirklich ernst gemeinte Frage und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

     „Das hier“, McGonagall hielt Luciana das Pergament vor die Nase und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Stelle, an der ES fein säuberlich jedes Wort von Lucianas etwas beleidigenden Kommentar aufgelistet hatte, „bietet genug Grund, um Sie gleich an Ihrem ersten Tag hier von der Schule zu weisen.“

     „Sie hätten gerade mal im Unterricht dabei sein müssen, die Al- … Professor Umbridge ist keine Lehrkraft, sondern eine Zumutung“, sagte Luciana und schaute McGonagall geradewegs ins Gesicht.

     „Es ist hier auf dieser Schule von höchster Priorität, dass Schüler den Lehrern Respekt entgegenbringen, egal wie sehr sie sich auch gereizt fühlen. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Professor Umbridge Ihnen lediglich eine Woche Nachsitzen erteilt hat.“

     McGonagall nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und deutete Potter sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

     „Potter, haben Sie Professor Umbridge eine Lügnerin genannt?“

     „Ja.“

     „Sie haben ihr gesagt, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sei zurück?“

     „Ja.“

     „Und Sie haben Potter bei seinen Aussagen unterstützt?“, fragte McGonagall an Luciana gewandt.

     „Ja“, antwortete sie.

     „Nehmen Sie sich einen Keks.“

     „Einen was?“, fragte Harry verwirrt, während sich Luciana einen Ingwerkeks aus einer Dose mit Schottenmuster griff und ihn sofort genüsslich verschlang.

     „Nehmen Sie sich einen Keks, Potter.“

     Zögernd, mit einem sehr verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, griff Potter darauf auch in die Dose.

     „Potter, Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein. Und Miss Bradley, egal welch gute Absichten Sie auch gehegt haben mögen, einen Klassenkameraden zu unterstützen, kann Sie dieses Verhalten in Dolores Umbridges Unterricht beide viel mehr kosten als Hauspunkte und Nachsitzen.“

     „Was meinen Sie?“ Potter schien das Konzept noch nicht ganz aufgegangen zu sein.

     „Die kommt von der Regierung; die machen dich mit ihren ganz eigenen Methoden fertig und wenn denen was nicht passt, werden Gesetze und Regeln passend gemacht“, sprach Luciana seufzend, schnappte sich einen weiteren Keks und warf ihn sich in den Mund.

     „So in etwa, Miss Bradley. Und deswegen werden Sie Ihr Mundwerk auch in Schach halten müssen“, fauchte McGonagall sie an.

     „Ich gebe mein Bestes.“ Mit diesem Versprechen stand Luciana auf (genau in diesem Moment läutete die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde), angelte sich noch drei weitere Kekse aus der Dose und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

     „Ihre Strafarbeit fängt heute um fünf Uhr an!“, rief ihr McGonagall hinterher.

     „Wird erledigt!“

    

    

 

     

****

 


	10. Die Strafarbeit(en)

 

In der gesamten Schule hatte sich der Vorfall mit Umbridge schnell herumgesprochen. Es wurde mehr über diesen Potter getuschelt, als über Luciana – nur konnte sie sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum dabei andauernd die Worte „irre“, „vollkommen verrückt“ und „geisteskrank“ fielen und selbst ihre Mitschüler aus Gryffindor seine Nähe mieden.

     Der restliche Tag verging schneller, als es Luciana lieb war. Kaum, dass sie im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen war, um ihre Tasche umzupacken, war es auch schon an der Zeit, sich auf den Weg in die Höhle von ES zu begeben.

     Um Punkt fünf Uhr stand sie vor Umbridges Bürotür und hämmerte mit geballter Faust auf das massive Holz ein.

     „Herein“, kam es dumpf von der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

     Luciana drückte die Tür auf und trat eilig in den Raum (selbstverständlich nicht, ohne die Tür vorher etwas unsanft zurück in das Schloss knallen zu lassen). Im nächsten Augenblick wäre sie fast kreischend zusammengebrochen, doch die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die immer wieder vor sich her summte _‚Du darfst jetzt vor dem Vieh keine Schwäche zeigen’_ hielt sie davon ab. Das gesamte Zimmer war mit Spitzendeckchen und Tüchern auf sämtlichen Möbeln bestückt worden. Die Wände waren mit Porzellantellern zugekleistert, auf denen vollkommen verstört aussehende Katzen abgebildet waren, die durch Schleifen um ihre Hälse stranguliert wurden. Ausgetrocknete Blumen standen überall verteilt in pink und lila bemalten Vasen herum und verwesten in ihren Porzellansärgen – sie war in der Hölle gelandet, mitten hinein und der Gehörnte höchstpersönlich saß vor ihr und grinste sie unter den Schichten von greller, geblümter Kleidung an.

     „Guten Abend, Miss Bradley.“

     „Nabend, Pressor Umbridge“, presste Luciana hervor, in der Hoffnung, die paar Stücke Schokolade in ihrem Magen nicht speiend im Raum zu verteilen.

     „Nun, nehmen Sie Platz.“ ES deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch mit Spitzendecke, davor stand ein Stuhl – ein einsames, leeres Pergamentblatt lag auf der Holzplatte.

     Luciana setzte sich kerzengerade auf ihren Platz, peinlichst genau darauf achtend, nichts in diesem Raum mit ihren Fingern zu berühren.

     „Sie werden ein paar Zeilen für mich schreiben.“ Luciana griff in ihre Tasche. „Nein, nicht mit Ihrer Feder. Sie werden eine von mir verwenden.“

     ES reichte ihr eine lange, dünne Feder mit sehr scharfer Spitze.

     „Ich möchte, dass Sie schreiben: _Ich soll nicht lügen und schmutzige Wörter in den Mund nehmen_ “, sagte ES. Luciana hob eine Augenbraue. Das hörte sich einfach viel zu harmlos an, um wirklich ihre Strafarbeit sein zu können. Nach näherer Betrachtung der Feder kam Luciana ein Gedanke.

     „Um etwas aufzuschreiben, benötige ich Tinte!“

     „Sie werden keine brauchen“, höhnte ES und bewegte ihren unförmigen Arsch Richtung Schreibtisch.

     ‚Okay …’, dachte Luciana und setzte die Feder wütend, mit etwas Nachdruck, auf das Pergamentblatt auf. Ein winziger Stich, wie von einer Nadelspitze, machte sich auf ihrer Handoberfläche bemerkbar. Auf dem Pergament erschien ein roter Punkt, der sich langsam in das Material fraß. _Daher weht der Wind._

     Umbridge sah sie an - ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit – Luciana erwiderte es. Dann würde sie sich eben auf das Spielchen einlassen. Sie setzte die Federspitze erneut an, dieses Mal entschlossener und genauso hart. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, die geschriebenen Worte ritzten sich in ihre Handoberfläche. Ein leichtes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen; sie ließ sich etwas in den Stuhl zurückfallen und schloss ihre Augen.

     „Mmmmh …“, kam es genießerisch aus ihrem Mund, ihre Hand bewegte die Feder immer schneller über das Pergament. „Oh jaaaaa … das ist guuut …“, noch schneller, „Jaaaaaaa … meeeehr …“, der Schmerz nahm zu, ihre gesamte Hautoberfläche fühlte sich an wie eine einziger Feuerball, „ … mmmmmhhhnnjaaa … gib’s mir … jaaaa, jaaaaa … JAAAAAA …“ Die Feder flog über das Pergament, Lucianas Augen waren immer noch fest verschlossen und sie krallte sich mit ihrer freien Hand an die Tischplatte fest. „JaaaaAAAA … !!“

      „MISS BRADLEY!“

      _krachz_

     Mitten in der Bewegung legte sie einen Stopp ein und schaute zu ES hinüber, die ziemlich schockiert über Lucianas Anblick zu sein schien. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr hatten sich großflächig Blutspritzer verteilt, ihre Handoberfläche glich dem Versuchsobjekt eines Chirurgen in seinem ersten Ausbildungsjahr und auf dem Pergament waren vielleicht die ersten beiden Sätze mit viel Phantasie zu entziffern - der Rest war einem einzigen Chaos aus Strichen und Kreisen gewichen. Die Feder war unter dem massiven Druck entzwei gebrochen.

     „Das tut mir Leid, Professor Umbridge, ich werde Ihnen gleich morgen eine neue Ritz-dich-blutig-Feder besorgen, versprochen!“

     Luciana setzte ihr schönstes Unschuldslammlächeln auf, schritt zu dem Schreibtisch von ES und legte ihr die zerbrochene Feder direkt auf das Pergament vor ihrer Nase (Strafarbeit von Colin Creevey), natürlich nicht ohne es ein wenig mit Blut zu versauen.

     „Das wird nicht nötig sein … ich …“, ES fehlten endlich mal die Worte, „ich habe noch ein weiteres Exemplar und …“

     „Oh, dürfte ich mir das mal ausleihen?“

     „Nun … ehm, nein.“ ES schloss kurz ihre Glubscher und rang um Fassung.

     „Sie werden eine andere Strafarbeit für mich erledigen, Miss Bradley.“

     Luciana machte ein wehleidiges Gesicht und stocherte mit ihrer linken Hand in der offenen Wunde herum.

     „Sie werden meine Bücher nach dem Alphabet sortieren.“

     Da hatte Luciana nun wirklich keine Lust drauf.

     „Au fein, gerne!“, meinte sie sofort, lief auf das Bücherregal zu und tropfte dabei die ersten Bände mit Blut voll.

     „Ehm … chrm … Miss Bradley, nein, ich denke wir sollten Ihre Strafarbeit verschieben …“

     „Verschieben?“

     „Ja … Sie werden für mich …“, ES kramte hektisch in ihren Unterlagen herum, „chrm chrm … die Schüler wecken.“

     Stille. Luciana starrte ES an. Ihre Hand pochte, brannte und nachdem nun der erste Moment der Adrenalinflut langsam abflaute, war es beinahe unmöglich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

     „Bitte was?“

     ES machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie selber nicht ganz wusste, wie ihre nächsten Worte ausfallen würden.

     „Sie sollen die Schüler wecken.“

     „Ich kann Ihnen nicht wirklich folgen, Professor Umbridge.“

     ES setzte ihr Poker-Geschäfts-Face auf und lehnte sich über ihren Schreibtisch.

     „Sie werden am Freitagmorgen dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler der gesamten Schule ihre Betten rechtzeitig verlassen.“

     „Wie bitte?“ ES grinste wieder.

     „Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, rechtzeitig alle Gemeinschaftsräume aller Häuser zu finden und dieses“, damit griff sie in eine der Schubladen ihres Schreibtisches und zog einen Stapel rosa Zettel heraus, „Informationsblatt über meine Rede, am selben Tag, zu verteilen. Ich erwarte alle Schüler um Punkt acht Uhr in der Großen Halle.“

     „Und wenn mir dies nicht gelingt? Wollen Sie mir dann wieder _Punkte_ abziehen?“

     ES lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

     „Dann werden Sie, in wochenlanger Arbeit, eine handschriftliche Kopie von dem Schulbuch _‚Theorie der magischen Verteidigung’_ von Wilbert Slinkhard hier, unter meiner Überwachung, anfertigen.“

     Okay, ES hatte gewonnen.

     „Dann sehen wir uns Freitag, Punkt acht Uhr, in der Großen Halle …“ Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Luciana den Berg Zettel, packte diesen in ihre Tasche, drehte sich Richtung Tür, verließ den Raum und rannte, kaum dass sie hinter sich das Schloss einrasten hörte … sie rannte, die gesamte Strecke, bis zur Geistertoilette.

     Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, griff sie mit zitternden Händen in das hinterste Fach ihrer Umhängetasche. Ihre Hand wäre an der Fleischtheke als dreihundert Gramm feinster Tartar durchgegangen. Nach endlosem Kramen, hatte sie die gesuchte Phiole endlich gefunden. Sie träufelte ein paar Tropfen der orangen Flüssigkeit auf ihre Hand – augenblicklich ließ der Schmerz nach. Das Gewebe begann sich selbst zu heilen – Hautschicht für Hautschicht legte sich auf die offene Wunde.

     Luciana ließ sich langsam an der Wand in ihrem Rücken hinuntergleiten und zog, nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, ihre Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Tasche. Erst nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war und sie den zweiten Glimmstängel aufgeraucht hatte, befand sie sich wieder in der Lage zum Gryffindor Turm zurückzukehren.

     Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben, die Fackeln an den Wänden tränkten die Gänge in gedämpftes Licht – der Wind peitschte den Regen gegen die Fenster und spiegelten somit sehr gut die düstere Stimmung des gesamten, vermaledeiten Tages wieder.  

     _„Mimbulus Mimbeltonia“_ , sagte Luciana an den Miss Piggy Verschnitt gewandt, die in ihrem Bild hockte und mit einem weiteren Ölgemäldemensch ein Pläuschchen hielt. Das Porträt schwang zur Seite, nachdem seine Bewohnerin sich endlich dazu herabließ, das unaufhörliche Gequassel für ihre eigentliche Hauptaufgabe zu unterbrechen und gab das Loch mit dem dahinterliegenden Raum frei.

     Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast menschenleer. Die meisten Schüler waren offenbar noch beim Abendessen in der großen Halle oder tummelten sich irgendwo anders im Schloss herum. Nur Ron, Potter und Granger saßen in den Sesseln, unmittelbar vor dem Kaminfeuer und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben. Ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, die Luciana noch vollkommen unbekannt waren, hielten sich ebenfalls hier auf.

     Luciana setzte sich in den nächstbesten Sessel und packte ihre Schulsachen auf den kleinen Rundtisch neben ihr. Genau in diesem Moment nahm sie einen ungewöhnlich starken Luftzug rechts von ihr wahr – dann tauchte ein Schatten auf – Azrael saß im nächsten Augenblick pitschnass auf der Sessellehne und streckte ihr seine Kralle entgegen, an der ein kleines Päckchen angebracht war.

     „Hey, mein Großer.“ Sie band ihm das Paket vom Bein und nahm es näher in Augenschein – es war mit dem UOWV Siegel verschlossen. Beim Öffnen folgte nach dem leisen Knacksen eine schwarze Rauchwolke. Mit skeptischem Blick riss sie Verpackung auf. Der Inhalt bestand lediglich aus einem Brillenetui mit Inhalt, einer Schatulle, in der sich drei Spritzen mit drei Seren befanden und einem eingerollten Stück Pergament.

 

_Luciana,_

_die Beschwerde von Umbridge ist schon heute Spätnachmittag bei mir eingetroffen. Natürlich war ihr Anliegen vollkommen inakzeptabel, daher sehe ich nicht die Notwendigkeit, dieser Person mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als unbedingt verlangt. Trotz und alledem konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, mich ein wenig mehr über diese Persönlichkeit zu informieren. Von den vielen kleinen,  unschönen Nebensächlichkeiten (die sicher zeitpunktbedingt ihren Zweck erfüllen werden) kristallisieren sich für mich die wichtigsten Eigenschaften und Taten dieser Hexe heraus. Von diesen möchte ich dir zumindest ein paar näher schildern:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge hat sehr guten Kontakt zu dem derzeit eingesetzten Zaubereiminister Großbritanniens. Kurz gesagt, wurde sie durch Gesetzesänderungen und neue Gesetzgebungen, ohne Einverständnis des Schulleiters, nach Hogwarts versetzt. Ihr Auftrag besteht darin, möglichst viele Lehrer (von Dumbledore Eingestellte und ihm Wohlgesinnte) von ihrem Posten freizustellen und den Status des Schulleiters immens zu schwächen. Des Weiteren ist sie befehligt, den Schüler Harry J. Potter als geistig unzurechnungsfähig zu prognostizieren und nach Möglichkeit in eine geschlossene Abteilung einzuweisen. Sie ist dazu berechtigt, jeglichen Erlass, nach ihrem Belieben, in Hogwarts gelten zu lassen, solange dies von dem Minister beglaubigt wird. Dolores Jane Umbridge ist langjährige Kundin auf dem schwarzmagischen Schwarzmarkt und erwirbt in regelmäßigen Abständen Gegenstände, die in vergangenen Zeiten für Verhöre und Folterungen, sowie Bestrafungen eingesetzt wurden._

_Ich denke, dass diese Informationen sehr aufschlussreich für dich sein werden. Wenn sich die Lage bei dir vor Ort zuspitzt (und davon kannst du ausgehen), dann informiere mich unverzüglich. Deine Brille habe ich beigelegt und ein wenig Vorrat deiner Medizin. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in der Irrenanstalt._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

  1. _Steinhardt_



Grübelnd ließ Luciana den Brief sinken, der, kurz nachdem sie ihn wieder zusammengerollt hatte, in Flammen aufging und als kleine Aschefetzen zu Boden rieselte. Sie steckte den Inhalt des Päckchens in ihre Schultasche, kramte danach Pergament, Füller und ihr Tränkeschulbuch heraus, platzierte dies auf und um sie herum und begann mit der Überschrift: _Die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendung in der Zaubertrankzubereitung_ – Bevor sie wirklich die Anwendungen von Mondstein nachschlagen konnte, kamen rechts von ihr unnatürliche, dumpfe Geräusche und wildes Rumoren. George und Fred saßen, zusammen mit Lee, inmitten von bewusstlosen Erstklässlern, in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums – mit hochinteressierten Mienen standen die Zwillinge auf, schnappten sich Klemmbretter und machten eifrig Notizen. Granger hatte sich kurz darauf wutschnaubend auf den Weg zu dem Geschehen gemacht. Was sie genau sagte, konnte Luciana nicht verstehen, jedoch bekam sie das Wesentliche ohne Probleme mit: Granger war zu der Streberin auch noch eine ziemliche Spaßbremse. Luciana gab es auf, im Gemeinschaftsraum genügend Konzentration aufbringen zu können, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf zum Mädchenschlafsaal - damit sie sich heimischer fühlen konnte, war eine Umdekoration längst überfällig.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dunkelheit. Auch wenn bildliche Gedankenfetzen der letzten Tage und Wochen ihr Gedächtnis durchstreiften und das wohlige Gefühl der vollkommenen Ruhe einsetzte, war es nichts weiter als die Dunkelheit, die sie umschloss. Ein flüchtiges Zucken in ihrem rechten Arm kündigte einen wohltuenden, traumlosen Schlaf an. Traumlos war ihr Schlaf immer. Ein Professor hatte ihr, vor langer Zeit, wahrmachen wollen, dass es so etwas wie einen traumlosen Schlaf nicht geben würde. Abertausende Bilder würden im Schlaf verarbeitet werden. Eine komplexe Abfolge, in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit. Traumentzug würde die neuronale Leistung stören und letztendlich zu Schädigungen im Gehirn führen. Unterbewusstsein. Sie hatte ihm geantwortet, aus ihrem eigenen, kindlichen Leichtsinn, „Dann habe ich kein Unterbewusstsein“. Er hatte gelacht. Gabriel war sehr wütend an diesem Tag gewesen.

     „AAAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiihhh!!!“

     _wusch_

     Luciana saß kerzengrade in ihrem Bett.

     _Zack_

Die Neun-Millimeter im Anschlag, gerichtet auf …

     „Lavender?“

     Lavender Brown stand im rosa Nachthemd und rosa Plüsch-Hausschuhen vor Lucianas Bett, den Mund mindestens so weit aufgerissen, wie ihre Augen und starrte dabei auf einen Punkt über Lucianas Bett. Im nächsten Moment richtete Luciana die Waffe genau auf diese Stelle, als … Sie ließ die Waffe sinken und sicherte sie wieder mit einer kleinen Handbewegung.

     „Musst du mir so einen Schrecken einjagen? Ich war gerade dabei einzuschlafen …“

     Lavender reagierte immer noch nicht.

     „Alles in Ordnung?“ Luciana schaute sich schnell im Raum um, fand jedoch nichts, was diese heftige Reaktion hätte auslösen können.

     „D … d … der …“

     „Jaaa?“

     Lavender hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund, den Blick immer noch an demselben Ort.

     „D … ddd … der …“

     „Ja was denn?!“

     „Ddd … Der … der- dessen … dessen-Name-nicht … genannt-werden-darf …“

     „Hä?“

     Luciana folgte ein weiteres Mal ihren Blick und da machte es endlich _klick_.

     „Achsooo … nene, den Namen darfst ruhig nennen, das ist Marilyn Manson.“

     Endlich riss Brown ihre Augen von dem Manson Poster und starrte Luciana ungläubig und verwirrt an.

     „Wer?“

     Bevor Luciana zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal schwungvoll aufgerissen. Herein traten das Patil Mädchen, gefolgt von Granger, die, zu allem Übel, noch McGonagall höchstpersönlich im Schlepptau hatte. Alle drei versammelten sich wild schnatternd um Brown, wobei Granger die Gegend nach einem potenziellen Angreifer absuchte.

     „Was ist denn los?“

     „Ich habe Schreie bis unten auf dem Gang gehört, Miss Brown.“

     „Was ist passiert?“

     Letztendlich blieben alle Augenpaare an Luciana hängen. Sie ließ die Waffe so unauffällig wie nur irgend möglich unter ihrer Bettdecke verschwinden. Nach einem Moment unangenehmer Stille meldete sich Brown wieder zu Wort.

     „D … d …“

     _‚Das hatten wir doch schon mal’_ , dachte Luciana grimmig. Brown deutete auf das Manson Poster.

     „D … der … dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf …“

     McGonagall ließ einen spitzen Schrei erklingen, Granger starrte berechnend auf das Farbposter und Patil machte einen ähnlich panischen Eindruck, wie Lavender.

     „Das ist doch nur ein Poster …“, murmelte Luciana, erhob sich und deutete auf die Schrift rechts unten in der Ecke des Posters.

     „Da steht es“, sie wandte sich an die anderen, ließ ihren Zeigefinger auf der Schrift liegen und las laut vor, „Marilyn-Manson. Nix mit ‚Name darf nicht genannt werden’, okay?“

     Die Anwesenden starrten Luciana immer noch sehr perplex an.

     „Das ist ein Musiker … aus der nicht-magische Welt …“

     Bei diesen Worten kehrte wieder Leben in die eingefrorenen Körper.

     „Musiker hin oder her. Wenn es ihren Zimmergenossinnen Angst macht, müssen Sie es wieder entfernen, Miss Bradley.“ McGonagall spitzte ihre Lippen und sah sie sehr streng an. Anscheinend hatte sie sich selber noch nicht von dem Schrecken erholt.

     Luciana betrachtete das Bild erneut. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf? Voldemort? Okay, Manson war auf diesem Poster wieder einmal vorzüglich geschminkt worden, weiß im Gesicht, keine Haare auf dem Kopf und eine farbige Kontaktlinse im Auge. Und so sollte Voldemort aussehen?

     „Aber es ist doch nur ein Poster!“, protestierte Luciana.

     „Keine Widerrede. Ab morgen ist es verschwunden und das werde ich kontrollieren. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich McGonagall auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hinaus durch die Tür. Die drei Mädchen schauten Luciana noch einen Augenblick wütend an, murmelten ihr missmutig eine ‚gute‘ Nacht zu und legten sich ebenfalls Schlafen.

     Als Einzelkind war Luciana niemals dazu genötigt worden, ihr Zimmer mit jemandem zu teilen. Sie hatte noch keine zwei Nächte in diesem Hühnerstall verbracht und schon jetzt war sie an allen Ecken und Enden eingeschränkt, von den nächtlichen Schnarchattacken mal ganz abgesehen. Ein eigenes Reich in dieser gewöhnungsbedürftigen Anstalt würde ihren Aufenthalt um einiges angenehmer aussehen lassen. Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie dieses auch bekommen würde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der nächste Tag begann viel zu früh. An der magischen Decke am Frühstückstisch hing eine dunkelgraue Wolkenschicht, das Wetter hatte sich die Nacht über kein bisschen gebessert. Luciana saß da, starrte etwas übermüdet in ihre dampfende Kaffeetasse (Browns Riechorgan hatte sich in der Nacht selbst übertroffen, wie konnten die anderen bloß bei solch einem Lärm schlafen?), die sie sich gerade beim Lehrertisch abgeholt hatte – dieses Mal hatte Snape nicht einmal mit seiner Anwesenheit geglänzt.

     Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Stundenplan, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Doppelstunde Zauberkunst.

     Professor Flitwick war schon irgendwie ein sehr lustiges Kerlchen. Er war so winzig, dass er im Unterricht auf einem Stapel Bücher sitzen musste, um überhaupt irgendetwas von seinem Pult aus erkennen zu können. Die ersten Minuten redete er ausschließlich von den zu bestehenden ZAG’s, dem Zauberergrad, den sie nach diesem Schuljahr erhalten würden, insofern sie die Prüfungen gut genug bestehen würden. Luciana interessierte sein Gequieke nicht wirklich, jedoch tat sie ab und zu so, als ob sie aufmerksam zuhören würde.

     In den nächsten zwei Stunden war es mit vorgegaukelter Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr getan. Nachdem McGonagall eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, von der Luciana nicht mehr als nur Wortfetzen mitgeschnitten hatte, sollten sie Verschwindezauber üben, als erstes an Schnecken.

     „Wenn die einem das Gemüsebeet zerfressen, kippt man einfach Salz drüber, wartet ne Stunde und schmeißt sie danach in die Mülltonne, basta!“, kommentierte Luciana etwas verwirrt über all den Aufwand, als McGonagall ihnen die Aufgabenstellung gegeben und die Schnecken ausgeteilt hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte bei diesem Einwurf einem ziemlich pikierten, doch sie wurde schnell von Parvatis Ekelschrei abgelenkt, die sich gerade über die Schleimspur der Schnecke echauffierte.

     Die Klasse hatte große Probleme, die kleinen Schleimbeutel auch nur ansatzweise verschwinden zu lassen. Luciana versuchte es erst gar nicht, sondern ließ ‚Slimey‘, wie sie ihre Schnecke nach zehn Minuten getauft hatte, ihren Zauberstab hoch und runter kriechen. Wenn McGonagall in der unmittelbarer Nähe war, fuchtelte sie lediglich wild mit ihrem Stab in der Gegend herum. Granger schaffte es natürlich auf Anhieb, das kleine, wirbellose Wesen nach weiß-nicht-wohin zu befördern, was ihr gleich zehn Punkte für Gryffindor einbrachte. Am Ende der Stunde wehrte sich Luciana mit allen Mitteln Slimey McGonagall auszuhändigen. Erst als alle Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, gab sie sich geschlagen und entließ die Schnecke ihrem ungewissen Schicksal.

     „Ich kann nur nochmals betonen, dass Sie sich hier an Spielregeln zu halten haben, Miss Bradley“, kommentierte McGonagall, als sie die übrigen Weichtiere in ein Aquarium zurücksetzte.

     Luciana packte gerade ihre Tasche ein, als McGonagall wieder kurz vor ihrem Platz stand und sie mit gespitzten Lippen streng ansah.

     „Ich hoffe, Sie haben bereits das Bild aus Ihrem Schlafsaal entfernt.“

     Luciana antwortete ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken, dann kam ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

     „Ist es nicht möglich, hier ein Einzelzimmer zu bekommen?“

     McGonagall verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht.

     „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Hogwarts ist eine Schule und kein Hotelbetrieb.“

     Luciana ließ sich diese Worte kurz durch den Kopf gehen.

     „Professor Snape scheint allen Häusern Punkte abzuziehen, nur nicht seinem Eigenen.“

     McGonagall erwiderte darauf nichts und machte lediglich einen sehr erstaunten Eindruck über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

     „Ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor“, ließ Luciana dann verlauten; McGonagalls Augenbrauen verschwanden fast an ihrem Haaransatz, so ein empörtes Gesicht setzte sie auf. „Ich sorge dafür, dass Professor Snape seinem eigenen Haus bis zu fünfundzwanzig Punkte abzieht und ich bekomme mein eigenes Zimmer. Keine Zwischenfälle mehr mit Mitschülern, ich habe meine Ruhe beim ganzen Wiederholen des Schulstoffs, jeder gewinnt.“

     Einen Augenblick machte es den Anschein, als ob McGonagall Luciana an den Ohren zum Direktor schleifen würde, doch dann:

     „Fünfzig Punkte, bis zum Ende der Woche und Sie verlieren kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber.“

     Damit drehte sich McGonagall um und ging zu ihrem Pult.

     „Sie können gehen, Miss Bradley.“

     Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen verließ Luciana den Klassenraum.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Den Mittag über verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit auf dem Geisterklo, erledigte dort den größten Teil ihrer Hausaufgaben und verqualmte dabei eine halbe Schachtel Zigaretten.

     Am Nachmittag ging sie mit einer kleinen Gruppe Gryffindors zum Unterricht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Dieser fand am Rande des Waldes statt, an dem eine kleine, anscheinend unbewohnte, Hütte stand. Vor dieser wartete schon eine mittelgroße Frau, Professor Raue Pritsche, wie sie den Unterhaltungen ihrer Mitschüler entnehmen konnte. Vor ihr war ein langer Holztisch aufgebaut, auf denen Holzweige lagen, oder besser gesagt Wesen, die dieses Aussehen zur Tarnung nutzten. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, die Baumwächter, oder auch Bowtruckles, zu skizzieren und am Ende der Stunde eine komplette Zeichnung ihrer Körper abzugeben.

     Bis auf ein paar Zankereien zwischen einem Slytherin (wer hätte es gedacht, es handelte sich hierbei um Malfoy) und einen Gryffindor (oh Wunder, es war Potter), blieb der Unterricht ereignislos.

     Nach Kräuterkunde, welche in den Gewächshäusern gleich neben der Schule stattfand, war auch endlich der Nachmittagsunterricht vorüber und sie hatte genügend Zeit, um sich bei einer Runde Jogging am See Gedanken über die nächste Zaubertrankstunde zu machen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Donnerstag kam schnell. In lauter Vorfreude und in voller Überzeugung, heute Abend in ihren eigenen vier Wänden nächtigen zu können, hüpfte Luciana aus ihrem Bett, sprang unter die Dusche und genoss am Frühstückstisch ganz besonders Snapes düsteren Blick, als er ihr, unter den wachsamen Augen Dumbledores, knurrend eine Tasse Kaffee einschüttete.

     Vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke hüpfte Luciana vom linken zum rechten Bein, was ihr sehr komische Blicke von ihren Mitschülern einbrachte. Dann sah sie den Tränkeprofessor den Gang hinunter auf sie zukommen - das Spiel konnte beginnen. Luciana setzte ihre beste Unschuldsmiene auf, stellte sich kerzengerade hin und wartete, bis Snape die Tür geöffnet hatte.

     Die Schüler nahmen ihre Plätze ein, Luciana vorneweg. Sie schaffte es dieses Mal, einen Platz in der Mitte der Tischreihen zu ergattern, direkt am Gang, den Snape genau in diesem Moment entlangschritt, auf dem Weg zu seinem Pult – Luciana beugte sich zu ihrer Schultasche, streckte dabei ihr linkes Bein in den Gang, etwas hartes stieß augenblicklich dagegen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie es … Snape schräg in der Luft hängend, sein Gesicht zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt, seine Haare waagerecht von seinem Kopf schwebend, genau wie sein riesiger Umhang - _dumpf_ \- Snape lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Steinboden. Luciana zog blitzschnell ihr Bein zurück und schaute sich den schwarzen Klamottenberg zu ihren Füßen an, der gerade dabei war, sich wieder zu erheben. In der Klasse war es urplötzlich mucksmäuschenstill geworden, nur einige Einzelne hielten sich die Hände auf die Lippen gepresst, um ihr Gekicher verbergen zu können - der Rest hatte in Panik die Augen aufgerissen und die Münder in Schrecken geöffnet.

     Snape erhob sich vom Boden; es war, als ob Baphomet geradewegs aus der Hölle den Stein aufgespalten hätte, um sich nun mit einem grotesken Gesichtsaudruck vor Luciana aufzubauen. Er öffnete gerade seinen wutverzerrten Mund, um seine Zähne zu blecken oder Punkteabzug verlauten zu lassen, konnte sie momentan nicht ganz ausmachen, aber für Möglichkeit Nummer Zwei kam sie ihm zuvor.

     „Oh, das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Professor Snape Sööör,“ sie hantierte wild in der Luft herum, „ … ich wollte nur meinen Mondsteinaufsatz aus meiner Tasche holen, Professor Snape Sööör, da habe ich mich zu sehr nach vorne gelehnt, Sööör“, das ‚Sir’ auf das Übelste lang gezogen, mit kugelrunden Augen starrte sie Snape panikhaft an, „ … es tut mir ganz, ganz doll Leid, Professor Snape Sööör …“

     „Professor …“, zischte Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen, seinen Blick vernichtend auf Luciana gerichtet, „reicht vollkommen.“

     „Wie?! Ich soll hier vor Ihnen kommen?!“, erwiderte Luciana, nicht zu leise und mit geschockter Miene; dabei starrte sie Snape empört an. Aus der hinterletzten Ecke des Kerkers ging das erste Prusten los, was Snape mit nur einem einzigen Blick in dieselbige Richtung im Keim erstickte. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Snape drehte sich ruckartig um und lief wortlos zu seinem Pult und doch konnte Luciana den leichten Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Von dort aus blitzte er in die Runde und lies mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Anweisungen für einen Trank an der Tafel hinter ihm erscheinen. Unglaublich – sie hatte ihn mit einem winzigen, zweideutigen Kommentar derart aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass er es sogar versäumt hatte, ihr Punkteabzug zu geben.

     „Kessel raus, Sie fangen augenblicklich mit der Herstellung des Trankes an, ich will keine Unterhaltungen hören!“

     Einige Schüler bedankten sich murmelnd bei Luciana, da sie nun die glänzende Laune des Tränkemeisters ertragen durften. Doch diese holte nur schmunzelnd ihre Zutaten aus der Tasche und begann mit der Zubereitung.

     Luciana ließ sich die erste Stunde viel Zeit und verursachte keine weiteren Zwischenfälle. Aber heute stand nicht umsonst eine Doppelstunde an …

     Snape begann seinen Kontrollgang, knapp nach dem ersten Ertönen der Schulglocke und steckte seine übergroße Nase in jeden einzelnen Kessel. In denen der Gryffindor besonders tief und mit einer extra Portion Abfälligkeit in den Augen, wenn ihm einmal kein herablassender Spruch einfiel. Und er kam dem Tisch des Malfoy-Jungen immer näher … Luciana schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte (dessen Übersetzung sie bis heute nicht wirklich verstanden hatte) und richtete dessen Spitze direkt auf Malfoy. Mit der Hand über den Lippen verbarg sie jegliche, sichtbare Bewegung, doch die Worte sprudelten aus Malfoys Mund, in normaler Lautstärke und vollkommen neutralem Tonfall:

     „Ich träum von nackten Männern mit einem Zauberstab …“

     Luciana konnte gut beobachten, wie Snape abrupt in seinem Rundgang Halt machte und Malfoy anstarrte, rechts und links von dem Schleimbeutel giggelten Crabbe und Goyle in ihre übergroßen Pranken.

     „Wuhuuu, ich steh auf alte Säcke wie dich … hey, Snape, ich will dich in Reizwäsche sehen …“, während dieser Worte war Snape gefährlich nahe an Malfoy herangetreten. Mittlerweile war niemand mehr mit seinem Kessel oder dessen Inhalt beschäftigt, alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf den Schleimbeutel und Snape gerichtet.

     „Wie war das?“, flüsterte Snape bedrohlich leise, Malfoys Mimik war ausdruckslos, fast schon gelassen.

     „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich will dich morgen bei mir sehen, um zwölf, in Strapse …“

     Uuh oh … Snape sah gar nicht gut aus, mehr so, als ob er schwer damit beschäftigt wäre, alle ihm bekannten Foltermethoden in Gedanken durchzugehen und sich die schönste auszusuchen … Oder? Nein, er sah so aus, als hätte er seit Wochen mächtig schmerzhafte Verstopfungen.

     „FÜNFZIG PUNKTE ABZUG VON SLYTHERIN UND NACH DEM UNTERRICHT KOMMEN SIE AUGENBLICKLICH IN MEIN BÜRO!“

     … uuuh, vielleicht hat er sich mit dem Gedanken von Strapsen angefreundet …

     Luciana ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder unauffällig in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche verschwinden und wendete sich grinsend ihrem Trank zu.

     Die restlichen Schüler brauchten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder vollständig ihrer Arbeit zugewandt hatten, Malfoy allerdings doppelt so lange … Snape stand kurz vorm Platzen. Wenn er nicht so ungehalten gewesen wäre, hätte er sicher seinen Verstand benutzt und wäre darauf gekommen, dass an der Sache etwas faul sein _musste_ ; doch Luciana war sehr froh, nicht dabei sein zu müssen, wenn dem Herrn ein Licht aufgehen würde.

     In zwanzig Minuten würde die Stunde zu Ende sein. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und streckte dann ihre Hand in die Höhe. Snape ignorierte diese sehr gekonnt, doch irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt.

     „Ja, Miss Bradley …“, sagte er genervt und schaute von seinem Pult auf.

     „Professor, ich muss zur Toilette.“ Um diese Aussage tatkräftig zu unterstützen, rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

     „Verkneifen Sie es sich, Miss Bradley“, war Snapes knappe Antwort, sein Gesicht bekam vor lauter Ärger rote Flecken.

     „Aber Professor Snape, Sööör, ich muss meinen Tampon wechseln, er ist schon ganz voll gesogen …“

     Snapes Kopf schnellte ruckartig nach oben, rechts und links von ihr konnte Luciana schon einige Schüler japsen hören, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm sie Gryffindors wahr, die schon in Deckung gingen. Auf Snapes Lippen zeichnete sich ein sardonisches Grinsen ab.

     „Miss Bradley, erledigen Sie es in der Pause, bis dahin …“, sein Grinsen wurde noch bösartiger, „… haben Sie ja noch Ihre Unterwäsche.“ Aus den Reihen der Slytherins ging ein sehr amüsiertes Johlen los.

     „Aber Professor Snape, Sööör, ich trage doch gar keine Unterwäsche …. Es wird schon ganz feucht zwischen meinen Beinen …“

     „RAUS!“, kreischte Snape, das Gesicht puterrot … sein armer Blutdruck.

     Das war anscheinend zuviel für Neville, der gerade vom Stuhl kippte.

     Luciana beeilte sich damit, aus dem Klassenraum zu kommen. Sie lief in Richtung des Geisterklos, um ihr neues, eigenes Zimmer mit einer Lucky Strike zu feiern.

     Nachdem es schon zum Stundenende geklingelt hatte, kehrte sie in den verwaisten Klassenraum zurück. Nur Snape war noch anwesend, der gerade die Tafel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs säuberte und die Tränkeproben verstaute. Sie bekam eine Strafarbeit, einen sehr langen Aufsatz über Heiltränke, fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug und so etwas wie eine Kriegserklärung. Luciana war sich fast sicher, dass für Snape eine Unterrichtsstunde niemals so beschissen gelaufen war, wie die heutige. Er hätte ihr fast Leid getan, wenn er nicht so ein Riesenarsch wäre …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Der restliche Unterricht zog sich schleppend durch den Tag und zu allem Übel ließ das Mittagessen alle Gerüchte über die Unfähigkeit der britischen Küche wahr werden. Was zur Hölle hat Minze auf Fleisch zu suchen?

     Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht suchte Luciana Professor Snape noch etwa sechs Mal auf, jedes Mal mit dem Vorwand, eine weitere Frage zu der Strafarbeit zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Snapes Hemmschwelle einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden, würde mit jedem Male geringer werden. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, kurz vor Sperrstunde, als sie das letzte Mal für diesen Tag an seiner Bürotür stand und klopfte. Nach zehn Minuten penetrantem Hämmerns wurde die Tür aufgerissen, Snape stand da, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte wieder einmal einen sehr ungesunden Rotton angenommen.

     „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob Kamillentee zu den Heiltränken hinzugezählt werden kann und ….“

     Mit einem unsanften Griff wurde Luciana durch die Tür in den dahinterliegenden Raum gezogen, die Tür daraufhin zugeknallt. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie Holz gegen ihren Rücken. Snape hatte sie gegen den Türrahmen gepresst, die rechte Hand stützte er an der Wand ab, mit der Linken hielt er sie am Oberarm fest. So muss es sich anfühlen, in einen Schraubstock gespannt zu werden.

     „Eine Strafarbeit“, er zog das Wort Strafarbeit extra lang, „ist nicht dazu gedacht, Ihren Lehrer mit unsinnigen Fragen zu löchern, Miss Bradley“, zischte er, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Sollten Sie sich noch einmal ähnliche Fehltritte, wie die heutigen erlauben, ist es mit Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten nicht getan, denn dann“, seine Tonfall wich einer wahnsinnig angehauchten Stimmlage, „vergesse ich vielleicht für einen kleinen Moment, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin und Sie meine Schülerin und dann … werde ich ernsthaft ungemütlich.“

     Bevor Luciana über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, wurde sie auch schon auf den Gang geschoben, die Tür fiel lautstark hinter ihr ins Schloss.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal gönnte sie sich noch eine Gute-Nacht-Zigarette und ein kleines Gespräch mit George und Fred, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch über irgendwelche Unterlagen im Gemeinschaftsraum brüteten. Sie bekam jedenfalls eine sehr nützliche Information über die genaue Lage von Snapes Privatgemächern und zwei prüfende Blicke von den Zwillingen, warum sie dies wissen wolle.

     Zum krönenden Abschluss dieses Tages, stellte Luciana zudem fest, dass sich McGonagall an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte, denn ihre Sachen waren aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. Links neben der Tür zum Schlafsaal war eine neue Tür aufgetaucht, welche zu ihrem neuen, zwar nicht sonderlich großen, aber gemütlichen Zimmer führte. Ihr Bett war hier untergebracht worden, genau wie ihre Kommode. Auf der linken Seite stand ein kleiner Sekretär, auf dem ein großer Spiegel angebracht war. Auch ihre Tasche stand vollbepackt vor dem Bett. Daneben lag ein fein säuberlich zusammengefaltetes Pergament, welches Luciana als erstes in Augenschein nahm.

 

_Ich hoffe, dieses Zimmer genügt Ihren Ansprüchen_

_und lindert Ihre starken, allergisch bedingten Symptome_

_auf die Baldachin-Schlupf-Milben,_

_die bei Ihnen im alten Schlafsaal solch große Beschwerden_

_ausgelöst haben._

So viel Hinterlist hätte sie ihrer Hauslehrerin gar nicht zugetraut. Aber kreativ war sie, das musste man ihr lassen – und sie selbst hatte eine nette Ausrede, sollten lästige Fragen ihrer Hauskammeraden aufkommen.

     Zunächst hing sie ihr Marilyn Manson Poster auf, setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett, kramte eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus ihrer Tasche und steckte sich einen Glimmstängel an. _Patsch_ \- Kaum hatte das Feuerzeug die Zigarettenspitze berührt, ergoss sich ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers über Lucianas Kopf. Gut, dann eben doch absolutes Rauchverbot im gesamten Gryffindor-Arial. McGonagall hatte anscheinend an alles gedacht.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Bamm Bam Bamm_

     Sechs Uhr dreißig. Luciana stand vor einer massiven Holztür im Kerker, gekleidet in Jogginghose und Laufshirt, den Arm gefüllt mit einem Stapel ES-Zettel und hämmerte gegen den harten Untergrund. Vierzehn Komma fünf Minuten waren vergangen und hinter der Tür regte sich nichts, rein gar nichts. Das letzte Mal holte sie aus, dieses Mal mit dem Fuß und trat mit voller Wucht gegen den verschlossenen Durchgang. Erst blieb die Stille, nur zwanzig Meter in den Gang hinein hatte sich eine Traube von Slytherin-Schülern angesammelt, die alle, noch in Schlafkleidung, aus einem Eingang in der Wand gekommen waren. Der erste hob auch schon einen, von ihr auf dem Boden platzierten, rosa Zetteln auf und betrachtete diesen mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Und dann wurde die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen …

     „Professor Snape, Sööör, ich habe da noch eine Frage wegen der Strafarbeit …“

     Luciana konnte nur nebenher wahrnehmen, dass Snape ein angegrautes Nachthemd trug und ihm seine Haare zu Berge standen - darauf war er auch schon mit einem Satz von der Tür bis in den Gang gelangt, Luciana rannte, Snape hinterher, den Gang entlang bis zur Treppe, hoch, _verdammt ist der Kerl schnell_ , durch die Eingangshalle, zur anderen Seite, die Treppe wieder herunter, ein mordlustiger Tränkemeister dicht hinter ihr.

_Patsch -_ Upps, das war Mrs Norris - die Katze ließ ein lautes Kreischen von sich und kurz danach noch eins; Luciana konnte mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter erkennen, dass Snape das Tier mit einem gekonnten Wurf wohl gegen die Wand gepfeffert hätte, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, hätte Filch sie nicht im letzten Moment am Schwanz packen können. Ein kreischender, wild tobender Filch setzte nun auch noch Snape hinterher.

     Aus dem Gang drangen Hufflepuff-Schüler – die auch gleich zwei Dutzend Flyer um die Ohren geworfen bekamen - mit einem Schlenker zog Luciana einen Haken und rannte den Weg wieder zurück, die Treppe hoch, in die Eingangshalle und die Haupttreppe hoch, rechts in den nächsten Flur, Snape fluchend und speiend, dicht hinter ihr, danach ein immer noch kreischender Filch, hinter ihm eine leicht humpelnde Mrs Norris.

     Sie machten alle zusammen einen gigantischen Lärm: Hinter einem Vorhang steckten die ersten Ravenclaw-Schüler ihre verschlafenen Köpfe heraus, nächster Rosa-Papier-Regen, Schlenker und den Flur wieder zurück; Luciana hatte kurz Snapes Hand gespürt, wie sie sich um ihr Handgelenk legen wollte, doch er hatte nur ihrem Arm gestreift. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm wurde eine Tür aufgerissen, vielleicht fünfzehn Meter von Luciana entfernt. Eine schlaftrunkene McGonagall trat auf den Flur, umhüllt von einem Nachthemd in schottischem Muster.

     „Was ist denn hier los, Sie wecken noch das ganze Schloss!“

     „Genau das!“, rief ihr Luciana im Vorbeilaufen zu und drückte ihr ebenfalls einen Zettel in die Hand, bog in einen weiteren Gang ein und rief der fetten Dame schon vom Weiten das Passwort zu. Das Gemälde schwang nach hinten, Luciana verschwand in dem Loch, was es freigegeben hatte, doch Snape und Filch hatten es auch noch geschafft. Ein lautes _Dumpf_ verriet, Mrs Norris wohl nicht.

     Mit drei Sätzen schnellte Luciana die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, Snape dicht hinter ihr, als sich die Stufen selbstständig machten und sich in eine ebene Fläche verwandelten. Der Professor landete, ein weiteres Mal in dieser Woche, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden. Luciana blieb noch kurz in der Tür stehen, grinste Snape über beide Ohren an, als dieser gerade von Filch zusammengestaucht wurde, dann knallte sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss – Snapes mörderischen Blick würde sie nicht so schnell wieder vergessen.

 


	11. Noch einmal davon gekommen

 

„ … nichts, ich wiederhole, NICHTS gibt Ihnen das Recht, eine Lehrkraft an dieser Schule auf solch einer respektlose Art und Weise bloßzustellen!“

     Seit mehr als einer halben Stunde saß Luciana in einem alten, modrigen Samtsessel, dessen Farbe mit den Jahrzehnten von einem Bordeauxrot einem blassen Karminrotton gewichen war und hörte sich die Standpauke ihres jungen Daseins an. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht die heftigste ihres gesamten Lebens, aber viel würde nicht mehr fehlen.

     McGonagall wetterte fast ohne Unterbrechung auf sie ein und warf Nebensätze wie „Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, wir hätten ein Mädchen nicht mitten in der Zaubererausbildung aufnehmen sollen“ oder „Bei Merlin, Albus, sie hat Vorstrafen in ihrer Muggelakte und du hast mir nichts davon erzählt?“ … ja, wegen illegalem Waffenbesitz und Beleidigung eines Vollzugsbeamten … ach ja, Führen eines Fahrzeuges im Straßenverkehr, ohne gültige Fahrlizenz, na und? Woher hatten die eigentlich die Informationen, die müssten doch längst verschwunden sein? Ihr Aufweckkommando hatte in jedem Fall für viel Aufruhr gesorgt. Neben McGonagall und natürlich Snape, der sich nur kurz angezogen und dann direkt petzen gegangen war, befanden sich noch Flitwick, Dumbledore und Sprout in dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin und jedenfalls schien Snape einen Heidenspaß an der Sache zu haben.

     Er hatte ein großartiges Talent dafür, Dumbledore auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er seinen Unmut und seine angebliche Sorge aussprach und nicht das, was er wirklich dachte (zum Beispiel gleich den Vorschlag zu machen, Luciana eigenhändig an den Galgen zu bringen). Momentan sah es schwer danach aus, dass sie einen Schulverweis bekommen würde, denn das war Snapes Forderung. Und auch McGonagall schien von diesem Vorschlag nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein. Dumbledore saß derweil ruhig hinter dem Schreibtisch, lauschte geduldig den Ausführungen seiner Lehrkräfte und schaute nur ab und zu über seine Halbmondbrille zu Luciana. Seinen Blick zu deuten, war kaum möglich.

     „Miss Bradley, was sagen Sie zu diesen Vorwürfen?“

     Was? Oh, ihre Meinung war gefragt … ja, was sagte sie denn jetzt dazu? Mmmmhhh …

     „Ich …“ doch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, klopfte es hart an der Tür. Dumbledore hob seine Hand in Lucianas Richtung und nickte Snape zu, der daraufhin die Tür öffnete.

     Luciana, die sich in der letzten Viertelstunde mehr und mehr in den Sessel verkrümelt hatte, richtete sich nun wieder auf und begab sich reckend in eine Position, in der sie einen Blick auf den neuen Besucher werfen konnte. Gabriel. Au weia. Snape ließ die Türklinke so ruckartig los, als hätte er sich die Hand verbrannt und dann trat er noch schneller einen Schritt zurück. Gabriel stand da, in seinem schwarzen Gucci Anzug und weißem Hemd, die Haare penibel zu einem Zopf gebunden und blieb mit seinem Blick zunächst an Snape hängen. Erst hob er eine Augenbraue, dann die Zweite und darauf setzte sich ein weniger freundliches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ab. Snapes Mimik war, wie so viele Male zuvor, unergründlich.

    „Danke, dass Sie so schnell zu uns gefunden haben, Doktor Steinhardt. Setzen Sie sich.“ Dumbledore deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Sessel neben Luciana. Gabriel trat weiter in den Raum hinein, stellte sich neben den ihm angebotenen Sessel, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, darauf Platz zu nehmen. Er nickte den Umstehenden kurz, mit einer sehr geschäftsmäßigen Miene, zu und schaute dann wieder wortlos zu Dumbledore.

    „Wie ich Ihnen schon vorhin im Feuer berichtet hatte, hat sich Luciana leider nicht so bei uns eingelebt, wie es gewöhnlich der Fall ist.“

     Dumbledore schilderte Gabriel den Vorfall am Morgen und sprach nochmals die kleine Unverschämtheit gegenüber Umbridge an. Seltsamerweise brachte Snape dieses Mal keine Einwände und Korrekturen ein, so, wie er es gerade bei McGonagall getan hatte, nein, er hatte sich erstaunlich weit in den Raum hineinbegeben, als würde ihm die Situation ganz und gar nicht behagen.

     Gabriel stand geduldig da, verzog bei keiner Schilderung eine Miene und selbst Luciana konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen, wie ihr Pate reagieren würde.

     „Wir haben, vor Lucianas Einschulung, eine Akte bekommen, in denen einige Strafdelikte, wie man es hier nennt“, Dumbledore hatte eine Pappakte unter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgezogen und sie aufgeschlagen vor sich drapiert, „festgehalten wurden und eine Sozialpädagogin hat hier, wortwörtlich festgehalten ‚Luciana Bradley hat eine ungesunde Abneigung gegen jegliche Autorität und große Schwierigkeiten, mit der Eingliederung in Gruppen von Gleichaltrigen’.“

     Dumbledore seufzte, schlug die Akte wieder zu, verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich damit auf die Tischplatte vor.

     „Doktor Steinhardt, ich gebe nicht viel auf Fehler, die der Vergangenheit angehören und jeder Mensch hat eine zweite Chance verdient, jedoch sind wir uns derzeit nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Hogwarts das Richtige für Luciana ist.“

     Einen Moment herrschte Stille, Gabriel spitze kurz seinen Mund und nur Luciana konnte wissen, was dies heißen sollte. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und machte sich auf eine laaaaange Ansprache bereit. Doch diese blieb aus. Ihr Pate hob seinen Arm, ohne seinen Blick von Dumbledore zu nehmen, streckte ihn aus und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger direkt auf Snape.

     „Was macht der Todesser hier?“

     Der was? Und dann Stille. McGonagall schaute immer wieder abwechselnd von Dumbledore zu Snape, dieser zeigte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und trat aus dem Schatten. Er schien mutiger, entschlossener, als noch einen Moment zuvor.

     „Wenn Sie diese Information kennen, Doktor Steinhardt, wissen Sie sicher auch, dass ich vor langer Zeit hierzu eine Aussage vor dem Rat des Zaubereiministeriums gemacht habe. Professor Snape war in der Tat ein Todesser, doch er hat sich schon vor Voldemorts Sturz wieder unseren Reihen angeschlossen und als Spion für uns gearbeitet, unter größter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben“, sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich auf.

     „Ihre Reihen, Professor Dumbledore, Ihre. Meine Reihen machen hierbei keinen Unterschied.“ Gabriel ließ sich nun doch in den angebotenen Sessel sinken, griff in seine Brusttasche und entzündete zwei Zigaretten. Die Zweite gab er Luciana, bevor er einen Aschenbecher mit einem Handwink vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch heraufbeschwor. Dumbledore kommentierte dies nicht, auch wenn McGonagall etwas wie „Kein Wunder, dass sie so ist“, in Richtung Flitwick und Sprout murmelte.

     „Vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich ein Schreiben von einer ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen, Professor Umbridge, in dem sie sich darüber ausließ, dass mein Patenkind ein niederes ‚Magiewesen’ mit verbalen Kraftausdrücken ungefragt und unbegründet verteidigte, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen und sie auf heftigste Weise beleidigt und beschimpft habe. Sie erzählen mir etwas von sozialer Unfähigkeit, aufmüpfigem Verhalten und Brechen der Schulregeln, sowie Bloßstellung des Personals. Diese Beschwerde kam von einer Frau, die in gewissen Kreisen der Zaubererwelt als Handlanger des unfähigsten Zaubereiministers der Neuzeit bekannt und nicht zimperlich mit ihren rassistischen Aussagen gegenüber allen Lebewesen ist, die nicht den Zauberern angehören … von den lächerlichen Gesetzesentwürfen dieser Person, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen … Wenn meine Patentochter gedenkt, diese Dame beleidigen zu müssen, wünsche ich ihr viel Erfolg und werde ihr zur Seite stehen, falls ihr die Beschimpfungen ausgehen sollten. Soviel zu diesem Thema  … Luciana, wieso hast du heute Morgen dieses ‚Heiden Theater’, wie es genannt wurde, veranstaltet?“

     „Professor Umbridge hat mir eine Strafarbeit erteilt, ich sollte die Schüler wecken und Flyer verteilen, für irgendeine Ansprache – eh, die genau in diesem Moment in der Großen Halle stattfindet … und ich wusste nicht, wo sich alle Schlafräume befanden …“

     Selbst Gabriel sah überrascht aus, doch er redete fast ohne Unterbrechung weiter. „Da sehen Sie es.“ Er breitete kurz die Arme aus und ließ sie wieder gefaltet in seinen Schoß sinken. „Ich habe meinem Patenkind sicherlich nicht die Erziehung zukommen lassen, die man im allgemeinen Volk unter ‚normal’ einstufen würde, jedoch habe ich ihr beigebracht, niemals ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen und in Situationen einzuschreiten, die sie als ungerecht empfindet und die sie bewältigen kann. Zu dem Thema, Luciana hätte Probleme mit Autorität … das ist dann wohl auch meine Schuld; der erste Grundsatz, den ich ihr eingetrichtert habe, war wohl der, dass Respekt nur dem gebührt, der diesen auch verdient.“ Mit diesem Satz wandte er sich an Snape, der nur da stand und mit den Zähnen knirschte. Gabriel drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore um. „Und aus persönlicher Erfahrung kann ich mit reinem Gewissen behaupten, dass _Mister_ Snapes Gemüt an Sadismus, Schadenfreude, Rachsucht, Ignoranz, Selbstüberschätzung und cholerischen Anfällen bei weitem sehr schwer zu übertreffen ist.“

     Autsch. JETZT tat Snape Luciana leid. Er stand da, schoss seine mörderischen Blicke auf Gabriel ab und bekam trotzdem nicht die Zähne auseinander. Woher Gabriel Snape auch immer kennen mochte, es schien keine besonders angenehme Begegnung für beide gewesen zu sein. Für Snape anscheinend noch weniger, als für Gabriel.

     „Ich denke, wir sollten Miss Bradley noch eine Chance geben“, kam es mit der piepsigen Stimme von Flitwick. Er hatte bisher, während der gesamten Prozedur, nicht ein Wort gesagt. Dumbledore nahm seinen, etwas besorgten, Blick zunächst von Snape, schaute dann McGonagall an, die nach einem kurzen Augenkontakt kurz und widerwillig nickte.

     „Sie dürfen bleiben Miss Bradley, unter dem Umstand, dass Sie Ihren … _Gerechtigkeitssinn_ in Professor Umbridges Unterricht im Zaum halten und in Zukunft den nötigen Respekt gegenüber _jeder_ Lehrkraft entgegenbringen, obgleich es Ihnen zusagt oder nicht.“ Dumbledores Augen bekamen ein seltsames Funkeln, als er Luciana mit seinem Blick taxierte. Luciana nickte und schaute kurz in Snapes Richtung. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn gerade zu einer Kastration verurteilt.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte noch immer, als Luciana am Abend auf der großen Couch im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum saß und dem Knistern lauschte. Nachdem Dumbledore sie und Gabriel aus dem Büro entlassen hatte, war ihr Pate auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder Richtung Ausgang gehechtet. Auf die Frage, woher er Snape kannte, hatte er erst gar nicht geantwortet; er hatte lediglich ihre Frage, warum er so schnell in Hogwarts sein konnte, mit einem kurzen „Job in Askaban“ abgetan und war dann verschwunden.

     Den restlichen Nachmittag hatte sie damit verbracht, George und Fred von dem ‚Verhör’ in McGonagalls Büro zu erzählen, ohne dabei jedoch den kleinen Zwischenfall mit der ‚Todesser‘-Diskussion zu erwähnen. Zu dieser späten Stunde war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer und endlich hatte sie genügend Zeit und Ruhe, um über dieses Ereignis nachzugrübeln.

     Woher kannte Gabriel Snape? Und Snape ein Todesser? Was zum Teufel war ein Todesser? Hogwarts … Gabriel war auch hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Und er war sicherlich nicht viel älter als Snape. Wie alt war Snape? Gabriel war siebenunddreißig, also musste Snape auch siebenunddreißig oder jünger, oder älter … es war reichlich seltsam Snape ein Alter zuzuweisen, das machte ihn so … menschlich. Siebenunddreißig. Mmmmhhh … oder sechsunddreißig … interessantes Alter. Interessanter Mann. _Krachz_   Ein besonders lautes Knacken aus dem brennenden Feuer, riss Luciana aus ihren Gedanken.

     Zu viele Fragen, auf die sie sobald keine Antworten bekommen würde, es sei denn … Luciana stand ruckartig auf und schmiss dabei fast Azrael von der Couchlehne, der gerade vor sich hingedöst hatte. Sie schnappte sich ihr Schreibzeug aus ihrer Tasche und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Sir Rennoc würde diese Fragen diskret behandeln und vor allem beantworten. Wieso hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht? Zwei Stunden später lag sie in ihrem Bett, in ihrem eigenen Zimmer und konnte vor Aufregung kaum einschlafen. Wenigstens würde morgen das unterrichtfreie Wochenende beginnen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der nächste Tag war schnell gefüllt mit Hausaufgaben und einem ausführlichen Joggingprogramm, Fingernägel Feilen und endlos in den Himmel starren, in der Hoffnung Azrael auszumachen. Konnte dieses blöde Federvieh nicht einmal etwas zügiger fliegen?

     Das blöde Federvieh erreichte Hogwarts in einem unerwartetem Augenblick (wie sollte es auch anders sein?), als Luciana eifrig dabei war, ein Sudoku Stufe ‚mörderisch’ zu lösen. Kaum hatte Azrael gegen das Fenster gepickt, war sie auch schon aufgesprungen, hatte das Fenster aufgerissen und ihrem Falke ein paar Federn in Schieflage gebracht, bei dem Versuch, das Paket schnellstmöglich in die Hände zu bekommen. Noch im Stehen riss sie das Papier von dem Päckchen, zwei Bücher fielen zu Boden. Luciana bückte sich, hob den ersehnten Brief auf und begann ihn in Windeseile zu lesen.

 

_Sehr verehrtes Fräulein Bradley,_

_Ihr Schreiben erhielt ich heute in den späten Abendstunden, als ich gerade damit beschäftigt war, die erste Ausgabe von_ ‚Alucard _’ aus dem alt-aramäischen in die deutsche und englische Sprache zu übersetzen. Ein sehr interessantes Werk, welches Sie unbedingt studieren sollten, wenn Sie wieder daheim sind._

_Ihre Fragen haben mich, wenn ich ehrlich zu Ihnen bin, nicht überrascht. Jedoch wundert es mich, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Fragen an mich wenden. Sicherlich hat Ihnen der Doktor keine Antworten geben wollen und auch ich sollte Ihnen diese nicht beantworten, da ich nicht die Befugnis besitze. Doch ich konnte Ihren Worten und der eilig aufgesetzten Schrift, eine gewisse Verzweiflung entnehmen, mit der ich Sie unmöglich alleine dazustehen gedenken lasse._

_Der Doktor besuchte gewiss die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer, wie Sie schon vermutet hatten. Soweit ich es meinen bescheidenen Quellen entnehmen kann, trat er sein erstes Jahr 1969 an und absolvierte seine Schulzeit 1976. Er wurde von dem Sprechenden Hut, der übrigens ein sehr interessanter, magischer Gegenstand ist, nachzulesen in ‚_ Geschichte Hogwarts’ _, dem Hause Slytherin zugewiesen. Des Weiteren ist mir bekannt, wie schwer sich der Doktor auf dieser Schule zurechtgefunden hat und sich mit seinen Hausgenossen, in diesem höchst bewegenden Zeitabschnitt, nur schwer einig werden konnte._

_Professor Snape hingegen wurde im Alter von elf Jahren 1971 eingeschult, dem Hause Slytherin zugewiesen und absolvierte seine Schullaufbahn 1978 mit Auszeichnung und Bestnoten._

_Selbstverständlich konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ein wenig in den alten Kopien der magischen Einwohnerakten nachzuforschen, auch wenn Sie nicht danach gefragt haben, weiß ich doch Bescheid, über Ihren Wissensdurst. Hier konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen, dass Professor Snape, Sohn von Tobias Snape und Eileen Snape, geborene Prince, am 9. Januar 1960 geboren ist._

_Auf Ihre Frage hin, was ein Todesser sei, nun, ich möchte nicht zu weit ausschweifen. Die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts nannten sich bei diesem Namen, oder wohl besser, sie nennen sich bei diesem Namen. Nun, ich selbst war überrascht über die Herkunft von Professor Snape, dessen Werdegang mir nicht unbekannt ist. Sicherlich haben Sie nach dem Ausdruck ‚Todesser’ in Verbindung mit Ihrem Tränkelehrer gefragt. Nun, da sein Vater ein nicht magischer Mensch war, wunderte es mich sehr, dass er sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hat, nur hier ist auch zu erwähnen, dass selbst Tom Riddles Vater ein nicht magischer Mensch war, wundersam, denken Sie nicht auch?_

_Nun bin ich auch schon zum Ende meiner Ausführungen gekommen und hoffe, Ihnen all Ihre Fragen zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet zu haben. Als kleines Anschauungsmaterial habe ich Ihnen die Schulabschlussbände 1976 und 1978 der Hogwartsschule mit beigelegt. Allerdings muss ich Sie darum bitten, mir diese wieder zukommen zu lassen. Es eilt nicht, jedoch sind diese nur als Einzelstücke in unserer Bibliothek vorhanden._

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen_

  1. _Y. Ronnoc_



Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Luciana den Brief in ihrer Hand sinken, faltete ihn wieder zusammen, stand auf, trat an den Kamin heran und legte das Stück Papier in die Glut. Sie stand noch eine Weile am Feuer und starrte auf die tiefroten Kohlen, drehte dann ihren Kopf und blickte über ihre Schulter die beiden Bücher an, die noch auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa lagen.

     Als sie sich wieder auf diesem niederließ, nahm sie zunächst den ledereingebundenen  Band mit der Aufschrift ‚Zur Erinnerung – Hogwarts Abschlussklasse 1976’ in die Hände und schlug die nächste Seite auf. Nach einem kurzen Vorwort, dass mit der Unterschrift von Albus Dumbledore endete und von Luciana nur kurz überflogen wurde, kam sie auch schon zu einem Gruppenfoto, auf dem circa vierzig Schüler abgebildet waren. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein magisches Foto, welches nicht eine ausschließliche Momentaufnahme wiedergab, sondern eher einem kleinen Minibildschirm glich, der ein und dasselbe Video in einer drei Sekunden Schleife abspielte (minus Ton).

     Die Jugendlichen standen in drei Reihen hintereinander, einige lächelten oder lachten, winkten in die Kamera und sahen allesamt sehr entspannt und ausgelassen aus – ausgenommen ein junger Mann in der zweiten Reihe, der schon alleine durch sein Erscheinungsbild hervorstach. Gabriel stand da und ganz gleich, ob es ein Zauberfoto war, er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter oder verzog nur eine Miene. Es unterschied ihn nicht viel von seinem heutigen Aussehen; er trug eine Schuluniform mit schwarzem Jackett, nicht wie seine Schulkameraden, die Umhänge trugen, mit einer Krawatte, die vermutlich grün-silber gewesen sein musste (es war eine schwarz-weiß Aufnahme), sein Haar war zusammengebunden, daher konnte Luciana nur vermuten, dass seine Haare schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt relativ lang gewesen sein mussten. Neben ihm stand George Harwell, einer von Gabriels heutigen Geschäftspartnern, wenn man diese als solche bezeichnen wollte.  

    Ansonsten konnte sie niemand Bekanntes ausmachen. Beim weiteren Durchblättern wurden die einzelnen Häuser in der Reihenfolge Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Slytherin aufgeführt, zunächst mit einem Gruppenfoto des jeweiligen Hauses und den darauffolgenden Einzelfotos der Schüler mit Namen und Geburtsdatum.

     Schnell lag das Jahrgangsbuch neben ihr auf dem Platz und das nächste auf ihrem Schoß, dieses Mal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, das Vorwort zu überfliegen, sondern blätterte direkt weiter zu dem Gruppenfoto des gesamten Jahrgangs. Was sie dort sehen konnte, machte sie zunächst stutzig, dann verwundert und dann etwas betrübt.

     Sie hatte Snape schnell ausmachen können, zählte er doch zu einen der wenigen, die auf dem Foto nicht lächelten, lachten oder in die Kamera winkten. Er stand da, zu seiner linken und rechten weitere Slytherins, die missmutig dreinblickten und anscheinend besonders bedrohlich wirken wollten, doch das war nicht alles. Hinter ihm machten sich zwei Jungs einen Spaß daraus, hinter Snapes Rücken mit ihren Fingern Hasenohren an seinem Hinterkopf zu drapieren, wovon dieser allerdings nichts mitzubekommen schien. Der Übeltäter trug dunkles, längeres Haar, welches ihm lasziv in die Augen fiel. Er würde von vielen ihrer eigenen Schulkameradinnen als gutaussehend oder gar ‚schnuckelig’ bezeichnet werden, schloss Luciana. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, der sich über den Scherz seines Nachbarn köstlich zu amüsieren schien und dieser kam Luciana erschreckend bekannt vor. Zerstrubbeltes, dunkles Haar, schmales Gesicht … doch da fehlte irgendetwas … Luciana berührte das Buch schon fast mit ihrer Nasenspitze, um so viele Details wie möglich ausmachen zu können, bis ihr endlich ein Licht aufging. Der Typ sah aus, wie der Junge mit dem Branding auf der Stirn, Potter. Das konnte verdammt gut sein Vater sein. Wenn man das Jahr 1978 miteinbezog, ergab diese Theorie hierzu noch eine gewisse Logik. Neben diesem stand ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt, die sich bei dem Jungen eingehakt hatte und das Geschehen vor ihren Augen missmutig beäugte. Und neben ihr, Luciana schreckte kurz auf und entfernte sich wieder ein Stück weit von dem Foto, nur um danach wieder ihre Nase kurz vor dem Papier zu parken, entdeckte sie Remus.

     Natürlich, Remus war Engländer, wieso sollte er nicht Hogwarts besucht haben? Aber er war doch schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Werwolf gewesen … seit wann durften Werwölfe in Britannien Schulen besuchen? Ein etwas untersetzter Kerl stand noch neben dem Witzbold, klein mit hellerem Haar und seltsam wässrigen Augen und schien sich von allen am meisten zu amüsieren.

     Eine Seite nach der anderen, brachten zunächst nur viele, unbekannte Gesichter zum Vorschein, bis Luciana bei den Gryffindors angelangt war. Das Mädchen neben dem Jungen mit wuscheligem Haar, entpuppte sich als Lily Evans, der Junge (Luciana konnte sich ein leichtes, rechthaberisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen), hieß tatsächlich Potter, James Potter, der Witzbold, mit Namen Sirius Black, grinste smart in die Kamera und der seltsam untersetzte Junge, mit Namen Peter Pettigrew, schien im Punkto Gesichtsmimik nicht viel hergeben zu können, denn er blickte ihr sehr nichtssagend entgegen.

     Nach Remus Lupin kamen wieder einige Seiten mit unbekannten Schulabsolventen und dann – das Gruppenfoto der Slytherins. Der Unterschied zu den vorhergegangenen Seiten war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Die jungen Menschen, die Luciana entgegenblickten, schienen sich die größte Mühe zu geben, ernst und bedrohlich zu wirken. Niemand machte auch nur ein annähernd fröhliches Gesicht, Snape stand etwas am Rande, neben ihm zwei Schlachtschiffe, die auch einem Boxring entsprungen sein könnten. Auf der nächsten Seite konnte sie den beiden auch schon Namen zuordnen und das Ergebnis überraschte sie nicht im Geringsten. Crabbe und Goyle, die Väter der beiden Bodyguards von dem aalglatten Malfoy Jungen. Ein kurzes Schnauben, ein Umblättern und ein weiteres, sehr wohlbekanntes Gesicht. Snape, dieses Mal in einer größeren Abbildung, die mehr Details zuließ. Schon im Alter von achtzehn Jahren hatte Snapes Hautfarbe mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Leiche, als einem lebenden Wesen, sein pechschwarzes Haar hing ihm in fettigen Strähnen in sein kantiges Gesicht, seine Lippen waren kaum merklich gespitzt und seine stechend schwarzen Augen fixierten scheinbar die ihren. Diesen ‚wer-schaut-zuerst-weg-Kampf-‚ konnte sie unmöglich gewinnen und nach einigen Minuten, in denen der junge Snape sie wie hypnotisierend anstarrte, knallte sie mit einem Mal das Buch zu.

     Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wieder Leben in ihr Körper kam. Einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, zwei Uhr fünfzehn. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen kleinen Abendspaziergang. Nachdem sie die beiden Bücher und ihre Tasche in ihrem Zimmer verstaut hatte, verließ sie, bewaffnet mit ihrem Zauberstab und einer Schachtel Lucky Strike, den Gemeinschaftsraum und betrat die dunklen, kalten Gänge von Hogwarts. Bis auf ein paar Fackeln, die hier und da an den Wänden angebracht waren, herrschte Dunkelheit und Totenstille. Die leichte Gänsehaut, die ihre Arme überzog, war bei dieser Umgebung schon vorprogrammiert. Zielstrebig lief Luciana durch die Schlossflügel, bog mal recht, mal links ab, begegnete ein zwei Geistern, die sie anscheinend nicht einmal wahrnahmen, dann noch eine Treppe, eine Abbiegung und sie war an ihrem Ziel angelangt: Die Doppelflügeltür der Schulbibliothek.

     „So.“

     Mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei wirbelte Luciana um und blickte in genau jene, tiefschwarze Augen, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten fasziniert angestarrt hatte. Diesmal sah sie sich dem voll ausgewachsenen, weitaus mehr beängstigenden Snape gegenüber, der kalt auf sie hinabschaute. Seine Augen funkelten siegessicher und er ging zu seinen nächsten Worten über.

     „Ich hatte dem Direktor gleich gesagt, dass eine zweite Chance für Sie“, er musterte sie abschätzend von oben bis unten, „eine zu viel sein würde.“

     Luciana sagte nichts dazu, was hätte sie auch schon erwidern sollen?  
     „Mitkommen, Miss Bradley.“

     Snape legte, wie schon vor einigen Wochen zuvor in der Nokturngasse, ein unmenschliches Tempo vor und so dauerte es auch nicht sehr lange, bis sie in den Kerkern angelangt waren. Eine Tür nach dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum blieb er stehen, öffnete diese und forderte sie auf einzutreten. Ein lautes Knallen, mit dem Snape die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen ließ und schon rauschte er, ganz in der übergroßen Fledermaus Manie, an ihr vorbei und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Luciana setzte sich (ungefragt) in einen der beiden Stühle vor Snapes Tisch und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Snape nahm dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hin.

     „Sie sind heute einem Schulverweis entgangen und haben nichts Besseres im Sinn, als mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu streifen, Miss Bradley?“

     Luciana nutzte die kurze Ansprache, um sich im Büro etwas genauer umzusehen. Hinter Snape und auch neben ihm, standen Regale, vollgepackt mit Reagenzgläsern und farblosen Gefäßen, die allesamt eingelegte Zaubertrankzutaten beinhalteten – was so viel hieß wie: Sie waren vollgestopft mit kleinem Getier, Würmern, Larven, Insekten und vereinzelt ein paar Pflanzen, die sie von ihrer Position aus nicht genau zuordnen konnte.

     „Nun, weswegen sind Sie der Meinung sich, wieder einmal, über die Schulregeln hinwegsetzen zu können, Miss Bradley?“, schnarrte Snape in einem gefährlichen Tonfall. Leider hatte Luciana nur die letzten Worte mitbekommen, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem ganz besonders interessant aussehenden Tier im Einmachglas in Anspruch genommen worden war. Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Professor mit großen Augen und verwirrtem Blick anzusehen, mit einem leisen „Wie bitte?“ auf den Lippen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der Snapes Gesichtsausdruck von gefährlich in fast schon mörderisch umschwenkte.

     Die nächsten Worte presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor: „Was haben Sie, weit nach der Ausgangsperre, vor den Türen der Bibliothek zu suchen? Um es so auszudrücken, dass selbst Sie es verstehen.“

     Sie schluckte ihren Ärger runter, lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich die Person vor sich. Wahrheit oder Lüge? Es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht viel Sinn, Professor Snape anzulügen, denn leider machte er, von seinen weitaus weniger sympathischen Eigenschaften abgesehen, einen viel zu intelligenten Eindruck.

     „Nachdem hier so viele über einen gewissen Lord Voldemort-“

     „Nennen“, Snape war aufgesprungen und bohrte seine wutentbrannten Augen in ihre, „Sie den Dunklen Lord nicht bei seinem Namen!“

     Luciana war bei seinen, fast schon geschrienen Worten, samt Stuhl ein halben Meter nach hinten gewichen und starrte Snape fassungslos an. Da stand ja schon fast Angst in seinen Augen (irgendwo zwischen dem kalten Schwarz).

     „Ehm …“, begann sie dann, mit aller Vorsicht, „ … auf jeden Fall … wo war ich? Ach ja, es wird über ihn geredet und ich habe noch nie zuvor etwas über Vol- den Dunklen Lord, gehört. Heute Nacht konnte ich deswegen nicht schlafen und da habe ich es … für eine gute Idee gehalten, mir in der Bibliothek Informationen über … den Dunklen Lord zu verschaffen, Sir.“

     Snape hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt. Mit einem Arm auf die Lehne gestützt, rieb er sich mit einer Hand über Kinn und Mund, als müsse er scharf über ihre Worte nachdenken. Momentan war Luciana fast sicher, er würde sie so oder so an Dumbledore verpetzen. Eigentlich grenzte es an einem schieren Wunder, dass sie sich gerade noch in Snapes Büro und nicht in dem des Schulleiters aufhielten.

     „Sie haben es für eine gute Idee gehalten“, wiederholte Snape mit skeptischem Tonfall ihre Worte und schaute sie durchdringend an. Luciana nickte etwas unsicher.

     „Und Sie hatten natürlich keinerlei Möglichkeit, einen Ihrer Klassenkameraden um Auskunft zu bitten?“, fragte Snape.

     „Ich … ich verstehe mich nicht besonders mit meinen … Klassenkameraden, Sir.“

     Wieder längere Zeit Stille, in der er sie unentwegt anschaute, als müsse er ihre Worte Buchstabe für Buchstabe verinnerlichen. Dann stand er auf, machte ihr mit einer kleinen Geste seiner rechten Hand klar, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und verschwand darauf in einer Tür, die sich an der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch befand und zwischen zwei Regalen eingelassen war. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Luciana diese gar nicht bemerkt und nach etwa einer Minute siegte fast ihre Neugierde. Snape hatte die Tür einen Spalt aufgelassen und es würde ja nicht schaden, wenn sie einen klitzekleinen Blick hinein – und da erschien Snape auch schon wieder im Raum. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss, er setzte sich an seinen Platz und knallte dann ein ziemlich dickes Buch auf den Schreibtisch, direkt vor ihre Nase.

     Luciana sah Professor Snape fragend an, dieser nickte kurz in die Richtung des Buches. Langsam zog sie den Stuhl wieder in Richtung Schreibtisch, beugte sich ein wenig über die Holzplatte und las den Titel, der auf dem dunkelbraunen Ledereinband eingelassen war: ‚ _Zaubergeschichte der Neuzeit_ – von Bathilda Bagshot’

     „Das wird ihre Fragen beantworten.“

     Luciana sah Snape verblüfft an.

     „D-danke.“

     „Sie werden mir dieses Buch unbeschadet, unverzüglich und unaufgefordert wiedergeben, haben Sie verstanden?“

     Luciana nickte.

     „Gut.“ Snape machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

     „Ehm, Professor Snape … wegen gestern Morgen, ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit mich dafür zu entsch-“

     „Genug! Ich will darüber nichts mehr hören!“

     Sein Blick war plötzlich nicht mehr neutral, sondern gereizt. Bravo. Hätte sie mal ihre Klappe gehalten.

     „Sie können gehen, ohne Umwege, sofort in Ihren Turm, Miss Bradley!“

     Sie nickte abermals, stand auf, nahm vorsichtig das Buch vom Tisch, um ihm bloß nicht das Gefühl zu geben, es falsch zu behandeln und wandte sich Richtung Ausgang. Bevor sie jedoch durch die Tür gehen konnte, hörte sie nochmals Snapes Stimme.

     „Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen nächtlichem Herumstreunen.“

 

 

 

 


	12. Von brennenden Narben und Köpfen

 

Den nächsten Morgen, es war ein Sonntag (wem auch immer sei Dank, noch ein unterrichtsfreier Tag), bemerkte Luciana erst, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Buchseiten vor ihrer Nase fielen und diese genauso schnell wieder verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren. Nun, sie war schlechtes Wetter und viel Regen von ihrem Zuhause in Deutschland gewohnt, allerdings pflegte sich der Regen dort einmal richtig auszutoben oder es eben bleiben zu lassen – nicht wie in diesem vermaledeiten, schottischen Hochland, wo das Wetter seine Meinung so schnell änderte, wie ein pubertäres Schulmädchen.

     Die Nacht war zu kurz gewesen, das von Snape geliehene Werk komplett durchzulesen, allerdings auch wieder lang genug, um bei Luciana sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Sie wusste, auch ohne in den Spiegel zu schauen, dass ihre Augen blutunterlaufen, ihre Haare zu Berge stehen und ihr schon sonst heller Teint, einige Nuancen blasser sein würden. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf, unterdrückte den darauffolgenden Schwindel, streckte ihre Glieder und öffnete dann eines der drei kleinen Turmfenster in ihrem überschaubaren Zimmer … lein. Ah, Frischluft … und gleich fühlte sie sich wieder munterer, auf jeden Fall munter genug, um ein wenig Nahrung zu sich nehmen zu können - also Kaffee trinken zu gehen … ja, und der Klo-Myrte einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

     Auf dem Weg in die große Halle ließ Luciana sich das Gelesene noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Die Kapitel um Voldemort waren kürzer ausgefallen, als sie angenommen hatte (verglichen mit dem schier endlosen Material von zum Beispiel Adolf Hitler, den man gut und gerne mit einem Schwarzmagier wie Voldemort vergleichen konnte – die Ansichten der beiden klangen in ihren Ohren schon sehr ähnlich). Eigentlich hatte dieses Buch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als beantwortet.

     Zunächst einmal hatte die Autorin angedeutet, Voldemort sei nicht der Geburtsname dieses Magiers gewesen, aber welcher Alter Ego genau dahinter steckte, ließ sie daraufhin unbeantwortet. Als Kurzzusammenfassung schloss Luciana: Anfang der Siebziger besorgte sich _der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ , (nicht das erste Mal rollte Luciana mit den Augen, als sie an diese Lächerlichkeit dachte, irgendwie musste sie dann immer an eine Szene aus dem Disney-Film ‚König der Löwen‘ denken, bei denen sich die drei Hyänen darüber amüsierten, den Namen Mufasas nicht aussprechen zu dürfen … _Mufasa … huääähäää_ ) eine Gruppe Volldeppen, mit denen er in die Welt hinauszog und ein paar _Muggel_ (allein dieses Wort war schon verachtenswert und erniedrigend) und Muggelstämmige- oder Freunde ärgerte und na ja, Luciana hatte die Todeszahl, die genannt wurde, nicht mehr ganz im Kopf, aber ja, ein paar Kollateralschäden waren wohl dabei gewesen.

     Jaaa, und dann kam tatsächlich ihr Klassenmitsitzer, Harry Potter, ins Spiel … der unvorteilhafte Blitz auf Potters Stirn war doch kein Branding gewesen, vielmehr ein Überbleibsel von einem Todesfluch, welcher auf ihn von dem-dessen-bla-blub-darf gewirkt wurde und den Potter überlebt hatte. Deswegen ein unglaublich einfallsreiches Pseudonym für Mr Potter: _Der Junge der lebt_ , wie im Buch geschrieben stand. Wow. Ja, und das hatte Voldemort offensichtlich in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert, so zumindest das Buch. Anscheinend ja doch nicht … verwirrend, diese magischen Hintertürchen.

     Während dieser gedanklichen Verknotungen und kläglichen Versuche, diese Informationen in ein sinnvolles Ganzes zu bringen, hatte Luciana die große Halle erreicht, die sie fast vollkommen leer vorfand. Sie zählte drei Schüler und am Lehrertisch saß lediglich McGuyv-, pardon, Gonagall, die sie nur an dem übergroßen Zauberhut auf ihrem Kopf erkannte, dessen Spitze gerade eben über die aufgeschlagene Zeitung, in der sie gerade las, herüberragte. Hauptsache das Wichtigste war vorhanden: Die Kaffeekanne am Lehrertisch. McGonagall machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen, als sich Luciana eine Tasse davon nahm.

     Als sich ihre Hauslehrerin allerdings nach Lucianas dritter Tasse Kaffee erhob, die Zeitung mit dem Titel ‚Tagespropheten‘ energisch zusammenfaltete und sie darauf kurz mit strengen Blick musterte, fiel ihr ein, was sie die ganze Woche über erfolgreich verdrängt hatte: … Hausaufgaben … Berge an Hausaufgaben. Seufzend und mit den schlurfenden, schweren Schritten einer Person, die pure ‚keinen Bock‘ Aura verstrahlte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, herrschte ebenso wenig Betrieb, wie zuvor beim Frühstückstisch. Mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr konnte sich Luciana auch schnell den Grund dafür zusammenreimen: Es war gerade eben erst acht Uhr dreißig. Nur George und Fred saßen sich in zwei der großen Ohrensesseln gegenüber, hatten allerlei undefinierbares Zeugs auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet und amüsierten sich gerade köstlich über: „… _Sorry_ …“, ahmte George gerade wer-weiß-wen nach und hampelte mit schauspielerischer Meisterleistung in der Luft herum, unfähig irgendetwas Imaginäres zu fangen.

     „Trainierst du für’s Ballett, oder was soll das werden?“, fragte Luciana und ließ sich in den freien Sessel neben die beiden fallen. Fred lachte daraufhin auf und schon begann die Erzählung eines wohl nicht ganz so gelungenen Quidditch-Trainings, vom gestrigen Tag.

     „Ja, und ich dachte schon Angelina würde jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen …“, schloss Fred den Bericht. Zugegebenermaßen, auch wenn sie die beiden mochte, bei dem Thema Quidditch, oder Tretball, oder was auch immer für Ballsportarten (für Luciana schien dabei ohnehin nicht der kleinste Unterschied zu bestehen), konnte sie unglaublich gut abschalten. Demnach hatte sie eh nur die Hälfte mitbekommen.

     „Ah, und die Slytherins sind dann eure nächsten Gegner?“, fragte Luciana, eher aus Höflichkeit und auch ein wenig stolz darüber, überhaupt etwas von der Schilderung behalten zu haben.

     George und Fred sahen sich daraufhin ein wenig verständnislos an.

     „Wie kommst du darauf?“, wollte Fred wissen und beugte sich, jetzt etwas ernster (irgendwie für ihren Geschmack _zu_ ernst), weiter in ihre Richtung.

     „Na ja, hattet ihr nicht grad erwähnt, da seien ein paar Slytherins aufgetaucht, die nen Anti-Gryffindor-Schlachtgesang zum Besten gegeben haben?“

     Und wieder wurde sie von den Zwillingen anvisiert, dieses Mal etwas länger und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dann seufzten sie, wie aus einem Mund.

     „So, du junges Küken ...“, setzte Fred an und schob seinen Sessel zu ihrem, bis sich diese berührten, „ … jetzt bekommst du erstmal allernötigsten Weasley-Nachhilfeunterricht …“, endete George und tat es ihm auf der anderen Seite gleich.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

George und Fred hatten sich erst von ihr verabschiedet, als Lee Jordan gegen Mittag noch etwas schlaftrunken aus dem Jungenschlafsaal getorkelt kam und das Trio folgend etwas ‚dringendes zu erledigen‘ hatte. Luciana zog es vor, nicht weiter nachzuhaken, immerhin konnten Jungs in diesem Alter sehr … beängstigend sein.

     Die beiden Weasleys hatten sie mit einem Informationsüberfluss der schlimmsten Sorte zurückgelassen und zum wiederholten Mal, in der gerade ersten Woche hier an der Schule, wünschte Luciana einen Einführungskurs in diese, ihr so fremde und verstörende Welt … oder eine Broschüre … oder ein ‚Hogwarts für Dummies‘ … irgendeine Nachschlagemöglichkeit, mit Verhaltensregeln und Rangordnungen – niemand hatte ihr gesagt, wie die Slytherins zu den Gryffindors standen, dass diese Häuser schon immer einen Gegensatz dargestellt hatten und dass die Slytherins hier an der Schule so etwas wie … nun ja, die schwarzen Schafe waren.

     Selbstverständlich gewann zumindest Snapes Verhalten dadurch etwas mehr an Logik und auch sein Werdegang zu einem Voldemort-Mitläufer schien somit schon fast wie vorprogrammiert. Nein, Stopp, da redete sie sich gerade die Welt bunt und fluffig. Was war nochmal der wichtigste Grundsatz, laut Gabriel? ‚Man hat immer eine Wahl‘.

     Voldemort höchstpersönlich sollte hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sein. Dieser Gedanke erschien ihr allerdings ein wenig surreal. Als Luciana aber gerade, während der ‚Nachhilfestunde‘, bei diesem Thema versucht hatte weiter nachzuhaken, hatten George und Fred irgendwann ein „Man sollte sich im Leben vor allem mit schönen und lustigen Dingen beschäftigen“ dazwischen gehauen und damit war diese Sache für die beiden beendet gewesen.

     Verdammt, Hausaufgaben! Oh, eine Fliege … nein! Hausaufgaben. Punkt. Nach weiteren, darauffolgenden Auseinandersetzungen mit ihrem inneren Schweinehund, gab sich dieser letztendlich geschlagen und die nächsten Stunden sah sich Luciana umringt von Pergamenten, Büchern und lose herumfliegenden Notizzetteln.

     Der Gemeinschaftraum wurde stetig voller, dann wieder leerer, nur Granger, der andere Weasley Junge (wie war gleich sein Name?) und _der Junge der lebt_ (wieder musste Luciana bei diesem Gedanken grinsen) schienen es, wie sie selbst, versäumt zu haben, die Hausaufgaben unter der Woche zu erledigen. Nein, korrigierte Luciana, Granger saß weiter von den Jungs ab, unterhielt sich mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen (waren die hier in Hogwarts verdammt nochmal alle Rotschöpfe??) und … was war das denn? Neben Grangers Lockenmisere hingen zwei Stricknadeln, die … ja, was genau strickten? Ehm, wo genau lag der Sinn Wolle zu kaufen, um dann nicht einmal selbst die Handarbeit zu machen, sondern einen Zauber dafür zu nutzen? Wäre es in der Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung nicht wesentlich effektiver, bei einem Discounter ein Zehnerpack zu kaufen und … HAUSAUFGABEN!! Ruckartig schnellte Lucianas Kopf wieder Richtung Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag.

 

     Letztendlich brauchte sie noch zwei weitere Stunden (eine davon war ganz den vielen, kleinen Ablenkungen gewidmet), um endlich den nicht enden wollenden Aufsatz für die Sternenguckerin fertigzustellen.

     Beim Einpacken und Verstauen ihrer Schulsachen, fiel Luciana dann _Zaubergeschichte der Neuzeit_ in die Hände, welches immer noch aufgeschlagen auf ihrem zerwühlten Bett lag. Mh … was genau verstand der Professor unter ‚unverzüglich und unaufgefordert wiedergeben‘? Okay, sie hatte schon mehr als genug Ärger am Hals, da war es sicher nicht von Vorteil, gerade Snapes Geduldsfaden überzustrapazieren. Sie schnappte sich das Buch, unterzog diesem eine gründliche Überprüfung und befand letztendlich, es in diesem Zustand ruhigen Gewissens abliefern zu können.

     Auf dem Weg in die Kerker machte Luciana einen kleinen Umweg über das Myrte-Klo (wie hatte sie es nur so lange ohne Nikotin aushalten können?) und im Allgemeinen schien sich der Betrieb im gesamten Schloss in Grenzen zu halten. Das konnte ihr nur recht sein, denn auch wenn sie sich vor langer Zeit einmal fest vorgenommen hatte, die Tratschereien über ihre Person zu ignorieren, würde es schon einen seltsamen Eindruck machen, sollte sie jemand dabei sehen, wie sie an einem unterrichtsfreien Tag ihren Zaubertrankprofessor aufsuchte. Und das als Gryffindor. Nun, soviel hatte sie heute gelernt, keiner an der Schule würde dies mit einem Schulterzucken abtun.

 

     Sie klopfte dreimal bestimmt, aber nicht zu laut, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen (Luciana musste bei dem Gedanken doch etwas schmunzeln), an die schwere, dunkle Holztür vor ihrer Nase. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein kratzendes Geräusch, wie von einem schweren Stuhl, der über den Boden geschoben wurde, vernehmen konnte und sich dann, keine zehn Sekunden später, die Tür öffnete. Vor ihr ergab sich ein, mittlerweile fast schon gewohntes Bild. Schwarze Haare, immer noch fettig (vielleicht sollte Luciana ihrem Professor anonym eine Herbal Essences Probe zuschicken?), grimmiger Blick, der noch grimmiger wurde, als Professor Snape erkannte, _wer_ sich da mal wieder vor seinem Domizil eingefunden hatte.

     „Miss Bradley. Welch eine Überraschung …“, knurrte er. Luciana hob zu ihrer Verteidigung das Buch in ihrer Hand in sein Blickfeld. Er nahm es ihr kommentarlos entgegen, prüfte es kurz, aber gründlich und befand es dann für annehmbar (das entnahm sie jedenfalls seiner Wortlosigkeit). Einen Moment später, als Luciana keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, war der Professor auch schon im Begriff, ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschlagen.

     „Ehm, Professor Snape, Sir?“

     Resigniert und mit einem kleinen Verdrehen der Augen, hielt dieser in seiner Bewegung inne und wandte sich ihr wieder zu, mit einem lauten Seufzer auf den Lippen.

     „Ja, Miss Bradley?“

     „Eh, da drin“, sie deutete auf das Buch in seiner Hand, „steht was von Volde-„ Snape sog scharf die Luft zwischen seine gelblichen Zähne ein, Luciana beeilte sich, der sicher folgenden Standpauke zuvorzukommen, „der-welcher-dessen, ach Dunkle Meist- der ganz krasse Typ da halt,“ Snape hob seine rechte Augenbraue in ungeahnte Höhen, „die behaupten auf jeden Fall er sei tot. Also, nachdem was ich hier immer wieder höre, stimmt das doch nicht so ganz, oder?“

     Professor Snape hielt noch immer die Tür in der Hand. Er betrachtete kurz den Einband des Buches, sah dann wieder zu Luciana und in dieser kurzer Zeitspanne war ein ganzes Repertoire an feiner, kaum sichtbarer Mimik über sein Gesicht geglitten.

     „Kommen Sie rein“, forderte Snape sie kurz und bündig auf, trat von der Tür und schloss diese, als Luciana seinen Worten Folge leistete. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, sich zu setzen, selbst nahm er, wie in der gestrigen Nacht auch, hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, der heute vor lauter Pergamenten und Büchern fast zusammenzubrechen drohte. Aus den Zetteln, direkt vor ihm, konnte sie schließen, dass er wohl gerade dabei gewesen sein musste, irgendwelche Aufsätze zu korrigieren (beziehungsweise, wenn man von dem ausging, was sie über seine Benotung gehört hatte, war er wohl eher dabei, das Schriftstück vor sich akribisch auseinander zu hackstückeln). Vielleicht waren dies sogar die Mondsteinaufsätze, die sie letzten Donnerstag bei ihm abgegeben hatten?

     „Sie wollen von _mir_ wissen, ob der Dunkle Lord gestorben ist?“, fragte Snape mit ungeahnter Schärfe und es hörte sich mehr nach einem Vorwurf, als einer Frage an. Luciana nickte zögerlich.

     „Nun, was halten Sie von der Idee, der Hauslehrerin Ihres _eigenen_ Hauses mit dieser Frage auf die Nerven zu fallen? Oder Ihrem Lehrer in Zaubereigeschichte?“, sagte er dann, verschränkte dabei seine Hände auf dem Tisch und beugte sich in seiner gefährlich ruhigen Art nach vorne.

     „Öhm …“ Daran hatte Luciana nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwendet. Obwohl es jetzt, wo Snape es einmal ausgesprochen hatte, doch schon recht einleuchtend klang. _Jetzt bloß nicht klein beigeben …_

     „Naja, ich dachte mir, Professor McGonagall könnte vielleicht ein wenig … parteiisch in der Angelegenheit sein, immerhin war der-we … der Schwarze Führer ja anscheinend selbst Slytherin und nachdem, was ich hier so mitbekommen hab, scheinen sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins ja in einer Art Kleinkrieg zu befinden,“ Snapes Augenbraue ging wieder auf Wanderschaft, „ja und Binns … ehm …“ Luciana räusperte sich kurz. „Ich glaub der würd mich nicht mal wahrnehmen, wenn ich ihm direkt aufs Pult kotzen würde.“ Ah, da war die zweite Augenbraue auch schon … vielleicht sollte sie den beiden Namen geben? Fitz und Fatz?

     „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, ich mache mir dieses Mal nicht die Mühe, Sie auf den Grund aufmerksam zu machen“, schnöselte er monoton.

     „Eh, ich glaub wir haben gar keine Punkte mehr“, flüsterte sie daraufhin kleinlaut. Was war das denn? Hatten Snapes Mundwinkel gerade ernsthaft gezuckt?

     „Bedauerlich.“

     Wieder Schweigen.

     „Also, ist er tot oder nicht?“, wiederholte Luciana ihre Frage.

     Snape setzte zu einer Antwort an, als sein linker Arm plötzlich einmal kurz und kaum wahrnehmbar zuckte.

     „Miss Bradley, wenden Sie sich an eine der eben genannten Personen und hören Sie auf, mich in meiner unterrichtsfreien Zeit zu belästigen, dieses Privileg gebührt höchstens den Schülern meines eigenen Hauses“, sprach er in Windeseile. „Und jetzt VERSCHWINDEN Sie, und zwar schnell!“, donnerte er zum krönenden Abschluss.

     Dieser Stimmungswechsel kam so unvorhergesehen und aus heiterem Himmel, Luciana wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt. Allerdings besaß sie noch genug Verstand, sofort aufzuspringen und mit einem gemurmelten „Gute Nacht und danke nochmal für das Buch“ das Weite zu suchen. Ihre Schritte hatten selbst nicht an Geschwindigkeit abgenommen, als sie schon die oberste Stufe erreichte, die sie in die Eingangshalle führte. Dann blieb sie stehen. Ein Zucken im Arm und eine daraus resultierende Persönlichkeitswandlung? Da war doch was faul … ziemlich wahrhaftig und gewaltig faul!

     Luciana platzierte sich neben der großen Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte und lugte so unauffällig wie möglich um die Ecke. So hatte sie freie Sicht auf den Torbogen, der in die Kerker führte. Und tatsächlich, nach nur wenigen Minuten konnte sie von ihrem Versteck aus Schritte vernehmen, sehr charakteristische Schritte. Sie zog schnell ihren Kopf in Deckung und sah einen Augenblick später eine ganz in schwarzem Stoff gehüllte Gestalt, die die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Kaum hatte sich das Haupteingangstor wieder geschlossen, setzte sich Luciana in Bewegung, zog die riesige Eingangstür so leise wie möglich einen Spalt auf, gerade so weit, dass sie sich seitwärts hindurchquetschen konnte und versuchte die Gestalt (nein, es war hundertprozentig Snape gewesen, dieser Bewegungsapparat war einfach zu einmalig) auszumachen.

     Draußen war es stockdunkel geworden, wahrscheinlich hatten sie mittlerweile schon Sperrstunde. Kurz überlegte Luciana, wieder hineinzugehen, immerhin brauchte es nicht mehr viel und sie würde wirklich einen Verweis bekommen. Einen Moment mal, Snape lief da vorne Richtung Wald, also wäre auch logischerweise gerade die Person außer Gefecht gesetzt, die Luciana sonst immer aufgabelte? … Vorausgesetzt, diese drehte sich nicht einfach um … trotz dieser Bedenken rannte sie los.

     Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit. Wenigstens war es eine sternenklare Nacht, so konnte sie wenigstens ein paar Schemen erkennen. Ah, und da war Snape, vielleicht mit fünfzig Metern Vorsprung, und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Wald. Luciana holte bis auf zwanzig Meter auf und wurde dann langsamer. Sie wollte sich den Tobsuchtsanfall nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, den er bekommen würde, sollte er sie beim Nachspionieren erwischen. Ihr Herz klopfte unglaublich schnell - endlich ein wenig willkommende Abwechslung im tristen Schulalltag!

     Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie am Rande des Waldes angekommen. Snape ging noch ein paar Meter weiter und gerade als Luciana der Gedanke kam, doch lieber wieder Kehrt zu machen, anstatt mitten in der Nacht in einen dicht bewucherten Wald zu wandern (der laut der Zwillinge, nebenbei bemerkt, zu einer Schüler-Sperrzone gehörte), blieb er auch schon stehen. Mit etwas Verzögerung registrierte sie sein Anhalten und verzog sich darauf hinter einen dicken Baum. Einmal tief durchatmen. Luciana bewegte langsam den Kopf und streckte ihn soweit vor, dass sie einen Überblick über die Szenerie bekam. Snape hatte sich in ihre Richtung gedreht, war aber noch immer etwa vier oder fünf Meter entfernt und schien keinerlei Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

     Was zum Teufel machte er da? Snape hatte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen, ja, es war eindeutig Snape. Snape mit Pferdeschwanz?? Doch bevor sie sich über dieses ungewöhnliche Bild Gedanken machen konnte, hatte der Professor seinen Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Im nächsten Moment erschien darauf eine Maske, von der das Mondlicht reflektiert wurde und silbern in die Dunkelheit strahlte. Luciana konnte, zu ihrem Bedauern, aus dieser Entfernung, keine Details erkennen. Daraufhin warf  Snape sich wieder die Kapuze über und war mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden.

     Dann wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Ein spitzer Schrei durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht. Luciana machte einen gewaltigen Satz in die Höhe, drehte sich gleichzeitig dabei um, nur um darauf mit einem Seufzer festzustellen, dass sich Azrael auf ihre Schulter gesetzt hatte und nun ungeduldig an ihren Haaren herumzupfte.

     „Duuuu … du unnützes…“ Luciana sparte sich die aufbrodelnden Beschimpfungen, immerhin hatte sie es heute selbst versäumt das kleine, beleidigt dreinschauende Federvieh zu füttern.

     „Na komm, wir suchen dir was zu Essen“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und kehrte mit schnellen Schritten wieder zum Schloss zurück.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es war nach Mitternacht, als Luciana sich in einen der vielen freien Sessel setzte und ihren Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ. In der folgenden Stunde hätte ein außenstehender Beobachter sicher behaupten können, eine Statue vor sich zu haben, so wenig bewegte sie sich dabei. Sie starrte in die Flammen des Kamins, wobei sie diese kaum wahrnahm. _Um ihre Identität zu verschleiern, trugen die Todesser eine Art Uniform, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Robe mit großer Kapuze und eine Maske verbarg ihr Gesicht …_ hallten die geschriebenen Worte aus ‚ _Zaubergeschichte der Neuzeit‘_ immer und immer wieder in ihren Gedanken. Also war Snape wieder Todesser und der Schwarze Führer wirklich nicht tot, oder traf sich ihr Professor aus melancholischen Gründen hier und da mal mit seinen ehemaligen Kumpanen in voller Montur? Und selbst wenn er immer noch ein Todesser war, was sollte das schon aussagen? Lucianas alter Mathelehrer hatte sich immerhin am Wochenende auch gerne als weibliche Edelprostituierte verkleidet – innerhalb der Woche war er dann wieder dazu übergegangen, rechte Winkel, vorzugsweise an Hakenkreuzen, zu erklären. Manche Leute hatten halt sehr … eigensinnige Hobbies und Vorlieben.

     _Knister_

 HA! Da war es wieder! Luciana hatte sich die letzten beiden Male eingeredet, sie habe sich wegen Schlafmangel und zu viel Gedankenwust das Gesicht im Feuer nur eingebildet, aber jetzt gerade war es da gewesen, _ganz_ sicher. Ein Kopf, freischwebend im Feuer, der sofort verschwand, als er ihren verblüfften Blick sah. Mh, das war sicher irgendeine Eigenart von Hogwarts, von der sie, zur Abwechslung, nichts wusste. So etwas wie ein Überwachungsfeuerkopf, der in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen spionierte, um dann der Schulleitung zu petzen, wer sich zu später Stunde noch nicht im Bett befand. Und zum x-ten Mal in den letzten Tagen, rief sich Luciana ins Gedächtnis, dass sie schon genug Ärger am Hals hatte. Also erhob sie sich murrend und schlurfte Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Auf ihrem Zimmer befand sich wenigstens kein Big-Brother-Kamin. Am Treppenansatz blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um, war drauf und dran den letzten drei Schülern, die sich noch mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum befunden hatten (Potter, ein Weasley und Granger), vor dem Kopf zu warnen, entschied sich letztendlich aber dagegen. Die würden schon wissen was sie taten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Im Bett kam Luciana auch nicht zu Ruhe. Irgendwie wollten ihre Augenlider nicht geschlossen bleiben und so starrte sie seit sicher einer halben Stunde rastlos an ihre Zimmerdecke. Das machte sowieso keinen Sinn, also sprang sie genervt und seufzend auf, warf sich ihren Mantel über das Nachthemd und öffnete die Tür ihres Zimmers. Sie war schon im Begriff die Stufen hinunter zu laufen, als sie eine Stimme vernehmen konnte. Das alleine hätte sie auch nicht stutzig gemacht, immerhin war es gut möglich, dass Granger und die beiden anderen immer noch an Ort und Stelle saßen, aber die Stimme, die sie hörte, war männlich. Also männlich-männlich, ohne diesen seltsam kratzend hohen Unterton, die angeschlagene Stimmbänder von Jungen im Teenageralter mit sich brachten.

     „Aber Sirius, du gehst ein enormes Risiko ein …“, hörte sie die belehrende Stimme von Granger.

     Luciana schlich vorsichtig ein paar Stufen weiter hinunter, da sie die Männerstimme von ihrer Position aus nur sehr undeutlich verstehen konnte. Ah, hier war es besser.

     Granger, Potter und der Weasley-Junge standen alle mit dem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt, Richtung Feuer. Offensichtlich schien der Kopf wohl doch keine ausgefeilte Magierspionagetechnik zu sein. Beruhigend. Jetzt unterhielten sich die drei über irgendeine Narbe. Nein, der Kopf redete anscheinend mit Potter, also konnte sich Luciana schon zusammenreimen, um welche Narbe es genau ging … Potters Narbe fing also an zu brennen, wenn Voldemort starke Gefühle hatte? Luciana versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, was mit seiner Narbe passieren würde, hätte der Schwarze Führer mal eines der Hochgefühle der Sorte sehr angenehm und weniger jugendfrei, schickte das darauffolgende Bild, welches automatisch vor ihrem inneren Augen entstand, schleunigst in die ewigen Jagdgründe.

     „… Du solltest mal hören, wie Remus über sie spricht“, endete der sprechende Feuerkopf einen Satz, den Luciana nicht vollständig verstanden hatte. Oha, wurde hier etwa wieder über Remus gesprochen? Wie in der letzten Woche, in Umbridges Unterricht. Vielleicht war dies aber auch nur Zufall.

     „Kennt Lupin sie?“, fragte Potter daraufhin – nein, kein Zufall. Beziehungsweise, es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich die vier da vorne über einen Remus Lupin unterhielten, den Luciana nicht auch im Sinn hatte.

     „Nein, allerdings hat sie vor zwei Jahren ein Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz ausgearbeitet, das ihm fast unmöglich macht, eine Stelle zu bekommen“, meinte das Feuer zu Potter.

     Das Gespräch handelte daraufhin noch ein wenig von Umbridge und ihrer offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen jegliche Halbmenschen und dann … hatte sie sich verhört? Irgendjemand befürchtete, dass der Schulleiter eine Privatarmee aufstellen würde, um das Zaubereiministerium zu übernehmen? Eine Armee aus halbstarken Schülern?? Ja, da musste sie dem Weasley Jungen Recht geben, der meinte, das sei das Dümmste, was er je gehört habe. Okay, okay, ganz langsam … Voldemort sollte zurück sein, aber das Ministerium hatte Angst vor einer Machtübernahme durch Dumbledore? HÄ?

      Danach redeten die vier über Themen, die Luciana nicht mal im Ansatz verstand. Die einzigen Informationen, die sie noch weiter heraushören konnte, waren, dass der Kopf im Feuer wohl Sirius hieß, dieser alleine mit irgendeinem Kreacher (Luciana konnte sich über die seltsame Namensgebung der Zauberer manchmal wirklich nur wundern) war und sich niemand vom Orden hatte blicken lassen. Ging es da um irgendeine Art von Geheimloge? Und dieser Sirius schien schon einmal in Askaban gesessen zu haben. Und aus diesem Grund sollte er auch nicht am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade kommen. Interessant, ein Krimineller auf der Flucht.

     Zum Schluss legte dieser Sirius einen gekonnt eingeschnappten Abgang hin. SIRIUS! Luciana hätte sich fast mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich, wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein! Auf dem Gruppenfoto, in dem Jahrbuch von Snape, war auch ein Sirius Black neben Potters Vater anwesend gewesen. Und Remus. Also sprachen sie wirklich von ein und demselben Remus Lupin. Na dann war es wohl an der Zeit, das Trio da unten ein wenig zu verschrecken. Luciana nahm die letzten Stufen, indem sie unverkennbaren Lärm mit ihren Schritten verursachte und der darauffolgende Effekt war einfach zu köstlich. Potter, Granger und Weasley schnellten sehr synchron auf der Achse um und starrten sie mit panisch geweiteten Augen an. Herrlich.

     „Mh, immer noch hier unten?“, murmelte Luciana im verschlafenen Tonfall, rieb sich demonstrativ über die Augen und schlurfte zum Portraitausgang. Granger fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder.

     „Eh, ja, wir wollten jetzt aber auch schlafen gehen“, flötete sie in einem übertriebenen Plauderton und die beiden Jungs zu ihrer Rechten und Linken nickten heftig.

     „Okay, dann gute Nacht“, sagte Luciana und konnte sich dabei kaum noch das Grinsen verkneifen.

     „Ehm, Luciana, wo willst du hin?“, fragte Granger und war mit dieser Stimmlage schon fast wieder in ihrer Vertrauensschülerrolle angelangt.

     „Eine rauchen, wieso?“ Luciana blieb stehen und schaute Granger fragend an.

     „Das geht nicht“, meckerte Granger drauf los, „es ist weit nach Sperrstunde, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach im Schloss herumspazieren!“

     „Mh …“, machte Luciana, setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und kam Granger ein paar Schritte näher. „Wie wäre es mit einem Deal …“ Die Jungs und Granger schauten sich erst gegenseitig und dann sie misstrauisch an. „Ich werde jetzt hübsch _nach_ Sperrstunde im Schloss herumspazieren. Im Gegenzug erzähle ich niemandem etwas von eurem Arrangement da gerade“, und mit diesen Worten deutete sie in Richtung Kamin, „mit einem gesuchten Schwerverbrecher.“ Das mit dem Schwerverbrecher war eher als Bluff gedacht, hatte aber voll ins Schwarze getroffenen. Den geschockten Mienen der drei vor sich und der darauffolgenden Wortlosigkeit, entnahm sie ein Zustimmen.

     „Schön“, rief sie munter und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.


	13. M gleich Monumental plus S macht Mies

 

Es gab Tage, da konnte man auch nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf hellwach aus dem Bett springen, ohne Müdigkeit zu verspüren. Heute war einer dieser Tage und dabei war hier sogar von einem Montag die Rede. Das Gefühl dieser ungewöhnlich guten Laune, an dem sonst so verhassten Wochenanfang, ließ Luciana pfeifend in den Mädchenwaschsaal spazieren, in dem sich gerade ein paar Erstklässler und Lavender Brown für den bevorstehenden Schultag fertig machten.

     „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!“, flötete Luciana im Vorbeigehen und stellte ihre Kulturtasche (was war das eigentlich für ein beknacktes Wort, _Kultur_ tasche?) auf die Ablage eines freien Waschbeckens und machte sich daran, ihre Zähne zu schrubben. Die anderen Mädchen sagten entweder gar nichts oder brummelten ihr nur ein unverständliches „M-gen“ entgegen.

     Beim Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle angekommen, setzte sie sich, in einem nicht unerheblichen Abstand, neben Granger, die gerade dabei war, Potter und dem Weasley Jungen aus der Zeitung vorzulesen. Die drei waren damit so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie Luciana nicht einmal zu bemerken scheinen. Bei dem Kommentar, den Granger nach Beendigung ihrer Lesestunde als Fazit abgab, wurde Luciana allerdings hellhörig.

     „Jetzt wissen wir also, wie wir diese Umbridge auf den Hals bekommen haben! Fudge hat seinen ‚Ausbildungserlass‘ durchgepaukt und sie uns aufgezwungen! Und jetzt hat er ihr die Macht gegeben, die anderen Lehrer zu inspizieren!“ Mit einem Rutsch katapultierte sich Luciana neben Granger, die darauf einen kleinen Überraschungshüpfer vollführte.

     „Wer zum Teufel ist denn dieser Fudge?“, fragte sie in die Runde. Der Name war ja gestern schon gefallen, als sie, rein zufällig natürlich, das Gespräch mit dem Siriusfeuerkopf mitbekommen hatte.

     Granger schaute sie mit einem ‚ist-die-minderbemittelt‘-Blick an, wie der Weasley Junge reagierte, konnte sie dann nicht mehr sagen, denn Potter hatte sich blitzschnell über den Tisch in ihre Richtung gelehnt und funkelte sie mit wütenden Augen an.

     „Du solltest besser damit aufhören Gespräche zu belauschen, die dich nicht die Bohne angehen!“, zischte er angriffslustig

     „Woohoow, ganz ruhig der junge Herr!“, Luciana hob in beschwichtigender Geste ihre Hände.

     „Wir sollen ruhig bleiben, wo du erst letzte Nacht gedroht hast, uns zu verraten?“, mischte Granger sich in gezischter Flüsterstimme ein.

     „Ach kommt schon, das hab ich doch bloß gesagt, damit du mit dem Gezeter aufhörst und mich rauslässt …“

     Die drei tauschten skeptische Blicke.

     „Ich werde schon nichts davon ausplaudern, ehrlich“, hing Luciana dann hinten an und legte sich zwei Finger auf die Brust. „Versprochen!“

     Die Jungs entspannten sich etwas, nur Granger schien nicht wirklich überzeugt.

     „Also, wer ist Fudge?“, fragte Luciana nochmals.

     Granger übergab ihr daraufhin kommentarlos die Zeitung.

     „Kommt Jungs, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu Binns‘ Unterricht kommen wollen.“

     Die drei standen auf und verließen die große Halle. Luciana tat es ihnen gleich, in einigen Metern Abstand.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sie hatte gewartet, bis sich Binns nach ein paar Minuten gänzlich in seine Zaubereigeschichtsunterlagen hineingesingsangt hatte und war dann dazu übergegangen, den Tagespropheten unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie kannte Zauberzeitungen aus Deutschland, jedoch hatten diese sie immer recht wenig interessiert. Die ganzen Illustrationen, die sich permanent und vor allem penetrant immer und immer wieder in derselben, nicht enden wollende Dauerschleife bewegten, lenkten sie von dem eigentlichen Text ab. Außerdem war Luciana nie hinter den Sinn gekommen, wieso manche Artikel in Schnecken- oder sonst welchen Formen abgedruckt waren, die man dann wohl oder übel nur lesen konnte, indem man die Zeitung vor sich drehte. Frei nach dem Motto, ‚hey, Muggel, schau mal, ich bin was besseres als du, ich kann meine Zeitung drehen!‘ … Trotz der vielen Nachteile des Blattes da vor Lucianas Nase, war sie schon nach wenigen Sätzen vollkommen von dem Artikel eingenommen. Als erstes musste sie feststellen, dass die Weasleys überall waren … wirklich überall. Da in dem Artikel, mit der Überschrift:

 

MINISTERIUM STREBT AUSBILDUNGSREFORM AN

DOLORES UMBRIDGE IN DAS NEU GESCHAFFENE AMT DER GROSSINQUISITORIN BERUFEN

 

wurde ein Percy Weasley interviewt, der für Cornelius Fudge, den Minister, sprach. Der Artikel war ansonsten leicht zusammenzufassen: Das Ministerium hatte sich die Gesetzesgrundlage in die gewünschte Passform gebastelt und ein … ein was? Ein Amt eines Großinquisitors geschaffen … die wussten schon um die negative Beschaffenheit des Wortes aus dem Mittelalter? Auf jeden Fall sollte Umbridge mit diesem Amt den Unterricht in Hogwarts inspizieren und somit wohl auch die Lehrer. Interessant.

     Am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde gab Luciana Granger die Zeitung dankend wieder und beeilte sich, in die Kerker zu kommen. Heute noch eine Verspätung bei Snape, dem Leibhaftigen, musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Und genau dieser lief eine Viertelstunde später wie ein geölter Blitz durch die Reihen des Tränkeklassenraums und verteilte die korrigierten Mondsteinaufsätze von letzter Woche.

     Luciana hatte einen Platz weiter hinten ergattert (dafür hatte sie gerade vor der Tür heftig ihre Ellenbogen ausfahren müssen) und beugte sich vorsichtig über das Pergament, welches Snape ihr gerade überschwänglich und mit kurzem, herablassenden Blick auf den Tisch geknallt hatte. Das Blatt leuchtete schon fast, vor lauter roter Tinte. Und oben rechts in der Ecke war ein ‚M‘ mit gestochen scharfer Schrift notiert worden. Na ja, sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Snape jeden ihrer Sätze fein akribisch kommentieren würde, trotzdem, sie hatte den Aufsatz doppelt und dreifach überprüft und wusste daher, wie fehlerfrei und gut er war. Sollte Snape doch so viel drauf rumkritzeln wie er wollte, schlecht benoten konnte er ihn trotzdem nicht. Was hieß denn ‚M‘? Was war aus der alten, gut bewährten eins bis sechs Benotung geworden (Luciana hatte es selbst einmal vollbracht, in Latein eine sieben zu bekommen)? Oder alphabetisch, wenn er halt keine Zahlen mochte … A bis F eben … also, was war ‚M‘? Meisterhaft? _Ah, bestimmt Monumental Genial_ , dachte sie, klopfte sich im Geiste selbst auf die Schulter und packte dann den Aufsatz in ihre Tasche.

     „Ich habe Sie so benotet, als ob Sie die Arbeiten bei der ZAG-Prüfung eingereicht hätten“, sagte Professor Snape, als er schon fast in der ersten Reihe angelangt und immer noch mit seiner Aufsatzblattattacke beschäftigt war. „Das sollte Ihnen eine nüchterne Vorstellung davon geben, was Sie in der Prüfung erwartet.“

     Jetzt stand er wieder vorne an seinem Pult und schaute verächtlich in die Runde. Meine Güte, welche Laus war dem denn heute schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen? So langsam war sich Luciana sicher, dass es sich nicht nur um _einen_ Übeltäter handeln konnte, Snapes Leber besaß eine ganze Laus-Armee!

     „Das allgemeine Niveau dieser Hausarbeit war jämmerlich. Die meisten wären durchgefallen, wenn dies ihre Prüfung gewesen wäre. Beim Aufsatzthema dieser Woche geht es um die verschiedenen Sorten von Gegengiften“, schnöselte er weiter drauf los. Mist, Gegengifte waren nicht gerade Lucianas Fachgebiet … „und ich erwarte mehr an Mühe, oder ich werde anfangen, den Dummköpfen“, jetzt wurde der auch noch beleidigend, „die ein ‚S‘ bekommen haben, Strafarbeiten zu erteilen.“

     Was war denn ‚S‘? Scheiße? Mal ehrlich, war es nicht schon Strafe genug ein ‚Scheiße‘ im Aufsatz zu bekommen? Musste man dann ehrlich noch Strafarbeiten obendrauf setzen?

    Snape hatte begonnen die Rezeptur des heute anstehenden Trankes mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs an die Tafel zu werfen. Ein Stärkungstrank. Mittlerer Schwierigkeitsgrad, schloss Luciana und begann damit ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

     Nach über einer Stunde ewigen Zerkleinerns, Stampfens und Zurechtschneidens, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab … Der Kessel vor ihr blubberte vor sich hin, das Gebräu hatte den gewünschten, türkisfarbenen Ton und sie musste jetzt nur noch die Ingwerwurzel in gleichmäßig große Würfel schneiden und diese hinzufügen. Durch den Dunst, der von ihrem Kessel heraufstieg, konnte sie Snape sehen, der langsam durch die vorderen Reihen glitt und jeden Trank akribisch begutachtete. Seine Haare hingen ihm auch heute ins Gesicht, sie schienen genauso fettig wie all die Male davor, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte. Lag das jetzt daran, dass er seine Haare überhaupt nicht wusch, oder wusch er sie jeden Tag und es hatte einfach keinen Sinn? Alles andere wäre unlogisch, denn ansonsten wären die Haare ja nicht immer gleich stark triefend, sondern mal mehr, mal weniger.

     Snape hatte ihr gerade den Rücken zugekehrt. Wie automatisch wanderte Lucianas Blick auf die Region seines Umhangs, hinter der sie seinen Hintern vermutete. Noch so eine Sache, die sie an der Zauberwelt verfluchte: Umhänge! Die Zaubergesellschaft sollte sich wirklich nicht wundern, einen nur so kleinen Teil der Weltbevölkerung auszumachen – wie sollten die Männchen und Weibchen denn auch geil aufeinander werden, wenn man wegen so viel unnützen Stoffes nicht mal die Gelegenheit hatte, sich gegenseitig auf die Ärsche zu starren?

     _„AUTSCH!“_ Luciana hätte lieber auf das Messer in ihrer Hand und nicht auf das Hinterteil ihres Lehrers schauen sollen. Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen, riss sie ihren Finger Richtung Mund. Dieser hatte aus einem tiefen Schnitt im Flug ein paar Tropfen Blut abgesondert, die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, direkt in ihren Kessel fielen. Der Trank verfärbte sich daraufhin fast augenblicklich in ein hässliches Orange.

     „Miss Bradley, könnten Sie freundlicherweise die Verstümmelungsversuche auf Ihre Freizeit verschieben?“, hörte sie auch schon im nächsten Moment und die Quelle dieser Verspottung bahnte sich gerade den Weg zu ihrem Platz. Ah, da war er auch schon und baute sich imposant vor ihr auf. Nun ja, vielleicht lag sie mit ihrer Theorie auch falsch und diese Umhänge dienten den Zauberern als eine Art Pfauenkamm? Der Auftritt von Snape wäre nämlich weitaus weniger beeindruckend, würde er nackt vor ihr stehen, sein Kinn reckend und höhnisch grinsend auf sie niederblickend. Naja, wahrscheinlich läge das nicht ernst nehmen Können dann wohl eher an seiner Nacktheit und nicht ... Snape hatte seine übergroße Nase über ihren Kessel platziert und rümpfte diese, als er die orangefarbene Suppe vor sich betrachtete.

     „Das wären dann wohl fünf Punkte Abzug für diese“, er ruckte kurz seinen Kopf Richtung Kessel, „Stümperei.“

     „Aber Sir, da ist Blut von meinem Finger reingefallen, der Trank war vorher vollkommen in Ordnung!“, protestierte Luciana daraufhin mit ungläubiger Miene. Der Punkteabzug war eine Sache, aber fast zwei Stunden akribischste Kleinstarbeit für Nüsse?

     „Steht in der Zutatenliste irgendein Wort von Blut, Miss Bradley?“

     Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Seine Augen schauten sie jedoch auffordernd an.

     „Nein, aber …“

     Snape fuhr ihr scharf ins Wort: „Und trotzdem haben Sie dem Trank die falsche Zutat hinzugefügt“, schloss er und in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. Dieses …

     „Ja, weil -“, doch Snape ließ sie wieder nicht zu Wort kommen.

     „Ich will kein weiteres Wort hören!“ Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war der Trank aus ihrem Kessel verschwunden, dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und lief wieder auf sein Pult zu. Luciana verbrachte noch zehn weitere Minuten auf ihrem Platz und spießte Snape mit ihren Blicken auf, bis diese vermaledeite Stunde endlich zu Ende war.

     „Dieser impertinente, schwanzlutschende Haufen Riesenscheiße!“, donnerte Luciana los, kaum dass sie und ihre Mitschüler ein paar Meter hinter sich und dem Tränkeklassenraum gebracht hatten. Longbottom, der einen Schritt neben ihr lief, machte ein schockiertes Gesicht.    

     „Dieser verkackte Dünnbrettbohrer, dieser … dieser fremde Klobrillen vor dem Scheißen-Desinfizierer, Socken auf einer quer durchs Zimmer aufgespannten Wäscheleine-Aufhänger!“, zeterte sie weiter und Weasley vor ihr gluckste vergnügt. Sie waren fast in der Eingangshalle angekommen.

     „Dieser Bergauf-Bremser … dieser … dieser …“ Luciana bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, dann drehte Granger den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

     „Luciana, Professor Snape ist immer noch ein Lehrer!“, rief sie empört, als ob das gleich ein Verbot wäre, ihn zu beschimpfen. Doch Luciana war gerade in ihrem Element.

     „ … Arschbacken beim auf fremden Klos kacken um Geräusche zu vermeiden-Zusammenkneifer!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_LINSENSUPPE???_ Luciana beäugte angewidert die dampfenden Töpfe auf dem Mittagstisch. Das hatte sie nun davon, heute Morgen mit glänzender Laune aufgestanden zu sein. Es war gerade mal Mittag und dieser Tag schien in Punkto Schrecklichkeitsfaktor immer noch einen draufsetzen zu können. Sie griff sich murrend ein Stück Brot und kaute lustlos darauf herum, als George, Fred und Lee Jordan am Tisch Platz nahmen und sich in eine Unterhaltung von Potter, Granger und Weasley Nummer weiß-nicht-was beteiligten. George grinste Luciana aufmunternd an und bedeutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Vielleicht war dieser Tag ja doch gar nicht so grausam. Also rutschte Luciana zu George auf und bekam noch mit, wie Fred seinen Satz mit „Nichts auszusetzen an einem guten, gesunden ‚M‘.“ beendete. Na endlich, sie dankte Fred im Geiste für die willkommene Abwechslung, wenigstens hatte sie eine gute Note von Snape bekommen. Aber das Schicksal war nun mal arschig …:

     „Aber“, warf Granger ein, „steht ‚M‘ nicht für …“

     „‚Mies‘, ja schon“, beendete Jordan den Satz. „Aber immer noch besser als ‚S‘, oder? ‚Schrecklich‘?“

     Mies … Nix Meisterhaft … oder Monumental … Mies … M-I-E-S … Luciana war fast der bissen Brot im Hals stecken geblieben. Sie schluckte einmal kräftig.

     „MIES?“, brachte sie dann empört hervor und sah vor ihrem geistigen Augen das scharf gezeichnete ‚M‘ auf ihrem Aufsatzblatt. Diese Arschkrampe … an ihrem verdammten Aufsatz war nun wirklich nichts auszusetzen gewesen! Aber wie hatte sie auch nur einen Moment annehmen können, er würde sie gerecht benoten, wo er ihr schon bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit Punkte abzog?

     „Wo ist diese Pissnelke …“ und wieder verfiel sie in ein Mantra aus Beschimpfungen, „Arschgeige, Misthakensaurückenschwein“, Luciana schaute Richtung Lehrertisch, konnte Snape aber nirgends ausmachen. Also erhob sie sich und sechs paar Augen schauten sie verständnislos an. „Dummsau, Eierarsch, Ferkelwämser“, sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und marschierte mit wütenden Schritten Richtung Kerker, jeder Schritt unterstützt von einem „Hinterteilpastetengesicht, Saftarsch, Gesichtselfmeter, Arschmade“ und zu guter Letzt: „Dieser ungelernte Blödmannsgehilfenanwärter!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Doch Professor Snape war zu keiner Diskussion bereit. Um genauer zu sein, hatte er Luciana mit einem imaginären Arschtritt aus dem Tränkeklassenzimmer befördert, das er gerade für den nächsten Unterricht bereit gemacht hatte, als sie wutschnaubend und wild mit ihrem Aufsatz fuchtelnd vor ihm gestanden hatte. Dann hatte er Gryffindor die letzten zehn Punkte abgezogen, die Granger heute im Zaubereigeschichtsunterricht ergattert hatte und ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, sie bräuchte nie, nie wieder auch nur daran denken, den unverschämten, kläglichen Versuch zu unternehmen, seine Benotung anzuzweifeln.

     Die Doppelstunde Wahrsagen verbrachte Luciana darauf auf dem Myrte-Klo. Der Geist und sie jammerten sich in dieser Zeit gegenseitig die Ohren voll (auch wenn sie dabei vollkommen aneinander vorbeiredeten), was Luciana anscheinend ein paar Bonuspunkte bei Myrte einbrachte. Denn diese fing irgendwann an, in regelmäßigen Abständen durch die Mauer auf den Gang zu fliegen und nach Lehrpersonal Ausschau zu halten, die Luciana beim Rauchen erwischen könnten. Und als sich Luciana dann letztendlich doch noch aufrappelte, um zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Unterricht zu gehen, verabschiedete Myrte sich mit einem „Bis zum nächsten Mal und grüß den süßen Potter Jungen von mir!“. Luciana lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Umbridges Unterricht unterschied sich nicht wirklich von der letzten Stunde. _‚Zauberstab weg‘, ‚Gegenflüche sind des Teufels‘, ‚Nein, Sie brauchen in Verteidigung der dunklen Künste keine Verteidigung der dunklen Künste lernen, weil es hier an der Schule keine dunklen Künste gibt blablub‘_ … Potter probte mal wieder einen Zwergenaufstand, Granger versuchte es hingegen mit sinnvollen, wohldurchdachten Argumenten, die aber aufgrund ihres zu geringen Alters bei Umbridge kein Gewicht zu haben schienen und Lucianas Stirn hatte sich währenddessen immer mal wieder mit der Tischplatte angefreundet. Irgendwann war auch endlich, _endlich,_ diese Stunde vorbei.

     Am Abend saß sie, umringt von Zaubertrankbüchern und Nachschlagewerken, im Gemeinschaftsraum und biss sich die Zähne an dem Gegengiftaufsatz für Snape aus. Dieses Mal sollte er wirklich nichts zu bemängeln haben, dieser Aufsatz sollte so gut werden, dass nicht mal ihr Zaubertrankprofessor höchstpersönlich auch nur einen einzigen Fehler finden _konnte_. Aber wie sie schon bei seiner Ankündigung zu diesem Thema festgestellt hatte, lagen ihr Gegengifte einfach nicht. Und dann, endlich, kam der Geistesblitz, auf den sie so lange hatte vergeblich warten müssen … Wieso sollte _sie_ den Aufsatz über Gegengifte schreiben, wenn bei ihr zu Hause in Deutschland ein Tränkemeister saß, der für ihren Paten arbeitete? Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zerknüllte sie den x-ten kläglichen Hausaufgabenversuch vor ihrer Nase und ließ diesen mit einem gekonnten Wurf in den Kamin im Feuer aufgehen. Luciana zog ein neues Blatt Pergament hervor, setzte ihren Füller darauf und begann zu schreiben:

 

_Sehr geehrter Professor Hamilton,_

_in dem Zaubertrankunterricht, hier an der Schule Hogwarts, die ich seit kurzem besuche, behandeln wir zurzeit das Thema Gegengifte. Dabei hatte ich eine sehr interessante Debatte mit meinem Zaubertrankprofessor, bei der ich nicht umhin kam, Ihren Namen zu erwähnen. Mein Lehrer machte dann sehr begeistert den Vorschlag, von Ihnen als Veranschaulichung eine kleine Dissertation über Gegengifte für die Schüler bereitzustellen, da sie doch ein solch großer Meister dieses Faches sind und dies sicher eine sehr gute Richtlinie für eine perfekte Prüfung darstellen würde. Er bat mich inständig, Sie darum zu bitten. Ich weiß, wie viel Arbeit sie in der Regel zu bewältigen haben und ich würde Sie auch sicher nicht fragen, wenn mein Lehrer mich nicht so verzweifelt angefleht hätte (ich glaube er ist ein großer Bewunderer Ihrer einzigartigen Arbeit). Bitte lassen Sie mir so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort zukommen, damit ich meinem Professor Bescheid geben kann und er mir nicht mehr mit dem Thema in den Ohren liegen muss._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

  1. _Bradley_



Luciana hatte noch immer ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, dieses Mal wohl eher wegen der bildhaften Vorstellung, wie Snape vor ihr auf den Knien rutschte und sie nach Hamiltons Gegengiftaufsatz anflehte. Und sie hätte sicher auch nicht so maßlos übertrieben, wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätte, wie Hamilton tickte. Der Kerl tat nur dann etwas gerne und schnell, wenn man ihn gründlich und unaufhörlich Bauch pinselte.

     Luciana schnappte sich Azrael, der gerade auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen eine Kröte durch den Raum jagte, band ihm den zusammengerollten Zettel ans Bein und ließ ihn aus dem Fenster. Nach dem dritten Anlauf war er dann auch endlich verschwunden (Luciana schrieb das allerdings einem kleinen Erstklässler zu, der die Kröte vom Boden hob und sie aus Azraels Sichtfeld trug). Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, räumte sie zufrieden ihre Bücher zusammen und verschwand zum Schlafen in ihrem Zimmer.

 


	14. Das Serum

 

Azrael kehrte in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zurück. Und auch am Morgen, als dutzende von Eulen in die große Halle geflogen kamen, um den Bewohnern des Schlosses die Post zu bringen, konnte sie keinen Falken darunter ausmachen.

     Der Zauberkunstunterricht verging überraschend schnell. Luciana lag mit den Zaubersprüchen weit hinter den anderen und hatte somit alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht nur die Aufgabe der heutigen Stunde zu üben, sondern erst einmal die einfachsten Grundlagen zu wiederholen. Wofür man allerdings einen Aufrufezauber benötigte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sicherlich mochte ein _Accio_ bequemer sein, als immer und immer wieder aufstehen zu müssen, aber führte so eine Faulheit nicht kurz über lang zu einer Überschwemmung von Fettleibigen in der Zaubererwelt? Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie auch noch nie etwas von einem McMagicDonalds gehört, so schien sich das Ganze dann wohl auszugleichen.

     Als die Klasse zum Verwandlungsunterricht lief, rieb sich Luciana ihren schmerzenden Arm. Zaubern mochte von außen betrachtet vielleicht nicht sonderlich anstrengend aussehen (vor allem, da es sich bei ihren Zauberstäben eher um Stäbchen handelte und nicht um so Mords-zwei-Meter-Stangen, wie zum Beispiel Gandalf einen hatte … manchmal bedauerlich, wenn man doch bedachte, wie gut man mit diesen Dingern zuhauen konnte), aber nach einer Doppelstunde Dauerfuchteln konnte ein ernsthaft böser Muskelkater entstehen.

 

     Im Verwandlungsklassenraum angekommen stockte Luciana kurz, bevor sie weiterlief und beugte sich flüsternd zu dem nächstbesten Klassenkameraden, den sie entdeckte. Sie meinte den Jungen als Longbottom in Erinnerung zu haben.

     „Ich dachte wir hätten jetzt Verwandlung?“ Luciana deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung hintere Ecke des Raumes, wo ES saß.

     „Weißt du das etwa nicht?“, fragte dieser überrascht im Flüsterton und setzte sich zu Luciana in eine der mittleren Reihen.

     „Nein, was denn?“ Luciana packte ihre Bücher und ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

     „Professor Umbridge bewertet die Lehrer“, Longbottom deutete unter dem Tisch mit einem Finger auf ES, die ein Klemmbrett in ihren Lila-Pink-Plüsch umrankten Pranken hielt (war Lila nicht ein Zeichen für sexuelle Frustration? Ja, das würde auf jeden Fall passen …), „sie war doch gestern schon bei Wahrsagen.“

     „Da war ich nicht da“, flüsterte Luciana weiter und schaute Longbottom auffordernd an. Sie wollte genau wissen, was ES hier im Unterricht anstellen würde.

     „Ach so. Siehst du da, Professor Umbridge stellt den Lehrern Fragen zum Unterricht und so und dann schreibt sie irgendwas da auf ihr Klemmbrett.“ Longbottom schaute das Brett auf dem Schoß von ES missmutig an. „Ich glaube über Trelawney steht da nichts Gutes“, schloss er und widmete sich seinen Unterrichtmaterialen.

     Professor McGonagall marschierte an ihnen vorbei und stellte sich an ihren gewohnten Platz, direkt vor dem Lehrerpult. Sie zog es wohl vor, ES zu ignorieren, denn sie machte keine Anstalten, auf ihre Anwesenheit zu reagieren und begann direkt mit dem Unterricht. Aber die Ruhe währte nicht lange, da war auch schon ein ‚dezentes‘ Räuspern von der Lila-Pink-Sado-Plüsch-Kröte zu hören. Ein Gryffindor-Junge (wieso konnten die nicht einfach Namensschilder tragen, verdammt??) verteilte gerade die Aufsätze der letzten Woche. Luciana schaute kurz begeistert auf ihr ‚O‘, denn ‚O‘ bedeutete ‚Ohnegleichen‘, eine Eins, wenn man so wollte, die beste Note … ( _neeeein_ , sie hatte letzte Woche nicht den Aufrufezauber an Grangers Verwandlungsaufsatz im Gemeinschaftsraum geübt, und _nein_ , sie wäre _niemals_ auf die Idee gekommen, diesen etwas umzuändern, aber im Prinzip abzuschreiben … _nein_ , wo sie selbst doch so ein Verwandlungs-Ass war … _hust …_ ). Währenddessen verteilte Brown (die nicht ganz so Helle) pikiert Mäuse an ihre Mitschüler.

     „Nun gut, hören Sie bitte genau zu – Dean Thomas, wenn Sie das noch einmal mit Ihrer Maus machen, setzt es Strafarbeiten -, die meisten von Ihnen haben inzwischen erfolgreich ihre Schnecken zum Verschwinden gebracht, und selbst jene, die noch einen gewissen Rest vom Gehäuse übrig hatten, haben den Kern des Zaubers erfasst. Heute werden wir –„ Und wieder schmiss ES durch Stimmengekreuchel mit Zaunpfählen nach McGonagall.

     „Ja?“, sagte diese und wandte sich der Übeltäterin mit einem ‚Ich-fress-dich‘-Blick zu.

     „Ich frage mich nur, Professor, ob Sie meine Benachrichtigung über Datum und Zeit der Unterrichtsinspektion bei Ihnen-“

„Selbstverständlich habe ich Sie erhalten, sonst hätte ich Sie gefragt, was Sie in meinem Klassenraum zu suchen haben“, unterbrach dieses Mal McGonagall ES und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu.

     Man, die Frau hatte Eier! Luciana saß grinsend auf ihrem Platz. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Cola und Popcorn, um die Show da vorne so richtig genießen zu können.

     „Wie ich eben sagte: Heute werden wir den Verschwindezauber an Mäusen üben, was um einiges schwieriger ist. Nun, der Verschwindezauber ...“

     _RÄUSPER_

     „Ich frage mich“, schnappte McGonagall, deutlich angefressen und drehte sich wieder Richtung ES. Luciana schob sich derweil auf ihrem Stuhl noch ein Stück nach vorne, um bloß jedes einzelne Detail von dem Kampf der Titanen da vorne aufzusaugen, „wie Sie einen Eindruck von meinen üblichen Lehrmethoden gewinnen wollen, wenn Sie mich ständig unterbrechen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es anderen normalerweise nicht gestatte, zu reden, wenn ich rede.“

    _Kabäääm_ , dachte sich Luciana und vor ihrem geistigen Augen hampelten gerade viele kleine Luciana-Cherleader Pong-Pong-schwingend den ‚ _Go Mc-G, Go‘_ Tanz. Der folgende Gesichtsausdruck von ES war derart göttlich, sie hätte am liebsten ein Foto gemacht und das Bild gerahmt über ihr Bett gehängt. Und daraufhin machte ES sich über ihr Klemmbrett her und vergewaltigte das arme, wehrlose Stück Pergament vor ihrer Nase mit einer Feder.

     Die restliche Stunde verlief, zu Lucianas Bedauern, ohne weiteres Schlammcatchen der beiden Professorinnen. Nachdem McGonagall ihr auch nicht die Frage beantworten konnte, _wo_ sie das arme kleine Mäuschen, mit unglaublich süßer, rosa Stupsnase, hin befördern würde, wenn sie einen Verschwindezauber darauf wirkte, gab sich Luciana auch nicht viel Mühe damit. Die Tierschutzbestimmungen an dieser Schule, oder eher gesagt, in der gesamten Zaubererwelt, waren einfach unter aller Sau.

     Der restliche Unterrichtstag bestand aus dem üblichen Marathonlauf von Klassenraum zu Klassenraum (mal ehrlich, hätte man die nicht einfach nummerieren und in Reih und Glied nebeneinander bauen können?).

     ES schien in ihrem neuen Posten als Großinquisitorin vollkommen aufzugehen, also musste Luciana ihre Anwesenheit in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe noch einmal in Kauf nehmen. Das hatte, auf der anderen Seite, aber auch seine Vorteile. Während ES die Lehrerin (Professor Spröde-Pritsche … nein, borstig, nein was mit S, schrundig, straubig? Oder war es doch mit R? Was auch immer, irgendwas mit Pritsche) mit Fragen löcherte und sich danach auch noch an die Schüler wendete, verzog sich Luciana hinter einem dicken Baum, um zu rauchen. Ach ja, und der _Junge der lebt_ probte wegen irgendetwas wieder einmal einen Zwergenaufstand. Wenn der in diesem Tempo so weiter machte, müsste die ‚ _Zaubergeschichte der Neuzeit‘_ bald eine überarbeitete Neuauflage herausbringen und ein _lebte_ draus machen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  

Am Abend saß Luciana im Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute George und Fred dabei zu, wie sie ihre Ware an den Mann brachten. Genauer gesagt, an meist sehr junge Schüler, die sich noch sehr leicht beeindruckbar zeigten. An den Gestank von Erbrochenem hatte sie sich nach einiger Zeit gewöhnt, nur die dazugehörenden Geräusche verursachten immer noch ein leichtes Gefühl von Übelkeit bei ihr.

     Ein Klopfen am Fenster, zu ihrer linken Seite, riss Luciana von dem Anblick einer Erstklässlerin los, die ihr Abendessen in einen Eimer erbrach. Azrael saß auf dem Fenstersims, mit, wie es schien, schwerem Gepäck am Fuß. Luciana beeilte sich zum Fenster zu kommen und ihren Vogel aus der Kälte hereinzuholen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie angenommen, Azrael habe in Deutschland in einem Topf Bolognesesoße gebadet, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn man ihn einen Moment mit dem Essen aus den Augen ließ, doch dann, als der Schein des Kaminfeuers auf ihn fiel, erschien ihr die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Federkleid zu rot. Erst befreite sie Azrael von dem Päckchen, welches er um ein Bein gebunden hatte, und widmete sich darauf der roten Suppe, die Luciana zwischen ihren Fingern rieb.

     „Oh man, ist das Blut?“ George hatte sich über ihre Schulter gebeugt und sah den Falken an.

     „Ja, sieht auf jeden Fall so aus und fühlt sich danach an.“ Sie führte ihren Finger unter ihre Nase und schnüffelte ausgiebig. „Und riecht danach.“

     Nun war auch Fred zu ihnen gestoßen.

     „Das kannst du _riechen_?“, fragte dieser mit hochgezogenen Brauen, schnappte sich ihre Hand und roch ebenfalls daran. „Also für mich riecht das nur nach Tabak.“

     „Du rauchst?“, schossen beide wie aus einem Mund. Luciana nickte abwesend, während sie sich damit beschäftigt war, Azrael zu drehen und zu wenden und jede einzelne Feder in Augenschein zu nehmen. Das Protestkrächzen und die Fluchtversuche von dem Vogel ignorierte sie einfach.

     „Mh, ist nicht sein Blut … aber es scheint frisch zu sein – vielleicht hat er irgendein Tier angefallen? Nein, sowas macht er normalerweise nicht …“, nuschelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, denn auch wenn ihr widerspenstiger Vogel allem hinterherjagte, was nicht auf zwei Beinen lief, sah er dies mehr als lustiges Fangspiel an, „da scheint irgendjemand was mit ihm angestellt zu haben, was ihm so gar nicht gepasst hat …“

     „Vielleicht“, Fred nahm das Päckchen, das Luciana auf die Stuhllehne abgelegt hatte, in die Hand, „ ist Umbridge dazu übergegangen, nicht nur die Lehrer zu _inspizieren_ …“

     Die drei diskutieren noch eine Weile über diese Theorie, ES könnte auf die Idee gekommen sein, die Post der Schüler abzufangen, aber sie waren sich alle einig: Selbst wenn sie oder wer auch immer, das versucht haben sollte, war derjenige kläglich gescheitert.

     Das Päckchen war unversehrt und das Blut in Azraels Federkleid ließ auf eine, mehr oder minder, verletzte Person in Hogwarts schließen. George und Fred verließen später zusammen mit Lee Jordan den Gemeinschaftsraum und Luciana ging dazu über, die zehnseitige Dissertation über Gegengifte von Hamilton abzuschreiben. Allerdings ließ sie die besten Grüße an Professor Snape weg.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Fast eine ganze Woche voller Vorfreude (Luciana war sogar extra früh schlafen gegangen) und dann dieser Mist. Der nächste Montag hätte so schön sein können, aber irgendjemand da oben schien es ganz und gar nicht gut mit ihr zu meinen. Als sie um fast zwölf Uhr mittags verschlafen das Ziffernblatt ihres, in die Jahre gekommen, Weckers betrachtete, war sie zwar mit einem Schlag hellwach, dies änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, den Tränkeunterricht verpasst zu haben.

     „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße …“, fluchte Luciana immer wieder laut, sprang dabei in ihre Schuluniform und entließ noch einmal einen Schwall Schimpfwörter, als sie sah, dass ihr Krawattenknoten letzten Abend, beim Ausziehen, aufgegangen war. Schnell noch die Umhängetasche geschnappt und schon rannte sie durch das Schloss, überlegte es sich dann noch einmal anders und nahm den Umweg über den Krankenflügel. Die hauseigene Krankenschwester von Hogwarts war gerade dabei, die Medikamentenregale aufzufüllen, als Luciana, vollkommen außer Atem, vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Die ältere Dame machte vor Schreck einen Satz in die Luft.

     „Oh, haben Sie mich erschreckt!“, sagte sie und die Wärme verschwand ein wenig aus ihrem Lächeln, als sie Luciana musterte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie schon einmal hier gesehen zu haben. Und Sie machen mir nicht den Eindruck, zu den Erstklässlern zu gehören.“

     „Nein, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen“, sagte Luciana darauf mit einem, wie sie hoffte, netten Lächeln. „Ich bin erst dieses Jahr auf die Schule gekommen, ich glaube man nennt es Quereinsteiger, auf jeden Fall bin ich Luciana Bradley, aus der fünften Klasse.“

     Jetzt wurde das Lächeln wieder wärmer. Die Krankenschwester nickte wissend.

     „Ah, ja, der Schulleiter hat mit mir über Sie gesprochen. Ich bin Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin hier. Um genau zu sein, die einzige Heilerin. Aber an Tagen wie diesen, stört mich das nicht einmal.“ Madam Pomfrey schaute sich demonstrativ im Krankenflügel um, wo Luciana nur leere Betten ausmachen konnte. „Also, Kindchen, was kann ich für dich tun? Ist dir dein Serum ausgegangen?“

     Luciana schüttelte den Kopf.

     „Nein, aber ich muss gestern Abend irgendetwas schlechtes gegessen haben“, behauptete sie darauf, mit einem äußerst wehleidigen Gesicht. „Ich bin, seitdem ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, nicht mehr von der Toilette gekommen.“

     „Oh ja, sowas kann immer mal wieder vorkommen und Sie sehen auch ganz blass aus …“, kommentierte die Heilerin und schenkte Luciana einen mitfühlenden Blick. Dass die vornehme Leichenblässe ein sicherer Nebeneffekt war, wenn man in einem Bunker hauste, verschwieg Luciana selbstverständlich.

     Madam Pomfrey griff zielsicher in das Regal hinter sich und streckte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen entgegen.

     „Ein Schluck sollte genügen. Nehmen Sie gleich die ganze Flasche mit, wenn es über den Tag hinweg nicht besser werden sollte und wenn es morgen noch Beschwerden gibt, dann kommen Sie bitte direkt zu mir.“

     Luciana bedankte sich, blieb aber weiterhin an Ort und Stelle stehen.

     „Ehm, Madam Pomfrey? Durch dieses kleine Malheur war ich ja heute Morgen nicht in der Lage den Gryffindor-Turm zu verlassen und da habe ich den Zaubertrankunterricht verpasst … ach ja, und auch Geschichte“, murmelte sie kleinlaut und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf.

     „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Mädchen, da können Sie ja nichts dafür. Ich werde Professor Snape und Professor Binns Bescheid geben, dass Sie bei mir waren.“

     Da hatte sie es: Die wichtigsten Dinge an Schulen, egal ob magisch oder nicht magisch, blieben immer gleich. Zum Beispiel die Ausreden und kleinen Flunkereien.

     Luciana bedankte sich noch dreimal, steckte das Fläschchen ungeöffnet in ihre Tasche und machte sich, mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, direkt auf den Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht. Trelawney ließ sie noch immer an ihren Traumtagebüchern arbeiten und den Unterricht von ES konnte man eigentlich gar nicht als diesen bezeichnen. Die Schüler anzuweisen, ihre Bücher auf der und der Seite aufzuschlagen und dann das und das Kapitel zu lesen, welches sie darauf schriftlich, auf einem Blatt Pergament, zusammenfassen mussten, nun, das war pädagogisch wirklich unglaublich wertvoll.

     Zum Abendessen machte sich Luciana über das Brot, den Schinken und so ziemlich alles her, was sie in die Finger bekam. Sie hatte heute zweimal das Essen verpasst und ihr war nach der letzten Stunde schon ganz schwindelig vor Hunger gewesen. Als sie allerdings, nach der gefühlten zehnten Scheibe Brot, einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch warf und an diesem Professor Snape entdeckte, wie er sie mit einem, ja, für seine Verhältnisse, etwas belustigten Blick musterte, hielt sie kurz in ihrer Kaubewegung inne. Snape wandte sich darauf mit erhobenen Augenbraue dem Schulleiter zu und beachtete sie nicht mehr. Jetzt war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter, bog auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm noch einmal bei dem Myrte-Klo ab und verzog sich dann, mit einem Buch, in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum.

     Sie war nicht mal über die ersten zwanzig Seiten von Oggers ‚Börsenschwindel‘ hinweg gekommen, als sich eine Person vor ihr aufbaute und somit das Kaminlicht verschwand. Luciana wandte sich von ihrem Buch ab und sah Hermine Granger, die einen Stapel Pergamente in den Händen hielt.

     „Professor Snape hatte mich gebeten, dir deinen Aufsatz wiederzugeben“, sagte Granger und irgendetwas an ihrem Blick gefiel Luciana überhaupt nicht. Außerdem wagte sie es stark zu bezweifeln, dass Snape Granger um irgendetwas _bitten_ würde. Luciana streckte ihr die offene Hand entgegen, aber diese druckste weiter herum.

     „Du hast dich das letzte Mal so aufgeregt, wegen der nicht so tollen Note …“ Luciana hob beide Augenbrauen, wartend, was da noch kommen möge, „und ich kann die Benotung von Snape wirklich nicht verstehen, ich fand deinen Aufsatz echt gut, sogar hervorragend!“

     Die Augenbrauen zogen sich noch ein Stück höher.

     „Ich dachte es sei okay, wenn ich mal reinschaue.“ Und mit diesen Worten legte sie Luciana langsam, sehr langsam, den Aufsatz in die offene Hand. Luciana atmete durch. Einmal und sehr tief.

     „‘M‘“, sagte sie kurz und knapp und versuchte im Geiste von Zehn herunter zu zählen. Bei acht blieb sie stehen. Das rote Gekritzel auf den Pergamentblättern war alles andere als einfach zu entziffern. Als Luciana die Blätter immer und immer wieder näher an ihre Augen führte und wieder zurück, hörte sie nochmals die Stimme von Granger.

     „Er meint, das sei nicht die Aufgabenstellung gewesen,“ Granger deutete auf den Rotwust vom ersten Blatt, nahm dieses herunter und deutete dann auf das Zweite, „die nächsten paar Seiten geht es um die Theorien, die du über Gegengifte aufgestellt hast und die noch nicht offiziell bewiesen sind“, Lucianas Blick wurde zunehmend wütender, „was nicht heißt, dass sie falsch sind, also zum Beispiel auf Seite sieben, da hast du mit Sicherheit ins Schwarze getroffen und selbst Snape gibt das mit einer Anmerkung zu … nur … naja, das ist bei den Prüfungen nicht gefragt.“ Granger nahm schnell einen Schritt Sicherheitsabstand.

     „‘M‘“, sagte Luciana zum wiederholten Mal und faltete ihren Aufsatz in seliger Ruhe, fein säuberlich, zusammen.

     „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Granger und Luciana war überrascht, so etwas wie Sorge heraus zu hören.

     „Aber natürlich.“ Dann stand sie auf, legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben den Sessel und steckte sich den zusammengefalteten Aufsatz in die Tasche ihres Cardigans. „Vielen Dank, dass du mir den Aufsatz gebracht hast, Hermine“, sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und Granger machte ein Gesicht, als habe sie sich gerade vor ihren Augen in den Hulk verwandelt. „Und bitte entschuldige mich jetzt, ich möchte mir vor Beginn der Sperrstunde noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten.“ Luciana lächelte noch immer, als sie auf das Portraitloch zuging.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als sich das Portrait hinter ihr schloss, oder als sie gemächlich den Eingang zu den Kerkern betrat. Eine Eigenschaft, die Luciana mehr als alles andere an sich hasste … von ein paar anderen Dingen ausgenommen. Wenn ihre Wut so groß wurde, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wohin damit, ging ihr Körper auf absolute Sparflamme und sie bekam dieses verdammte, eingefrorene Grinsen nicht mehr vom Gesicht. Gabriel nannte diesen Zustand immer ‚Ruhe vor dem Sturm‘, denn in dieser Lage brauchte es nur ein Tröpfeleinchen und sie würde explodieren. Und wie aufs Stichwort kamen genau diese Tröpfeleinchen gerade um die Ecke gebogen, als Luciana schon fast ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Um genauer zu sein, es waren drei Tröpfchen, zwei davon sahen aus, wie ganze Wasserspeicher. _Ganz ruhig, einfach dran vorbeigehen und bitte haltet eure Münder, ich bitte euch_.

     „Na wen haben wir denn da …“ Luciana war schon fast an den Dreien vorbeigekommen, als der kleinste von ihnen doch noch das Wort ergriff. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam, sehr langsam, um.

     „Malfoy“, stellte sie knapp fest und schenkte seinen beiden Anhängseln keinerlei Beachtung.

     „Was sagen wir denn dazu, ein Gryffindor _nach_ Sperrstunde und noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum.“ Malfoy erhob bei seinen Worten die Stimme, wohl in dem kläglichen Versuch, seinen Hauslehrer zu imitieren.

     „Ich denke nicht. Wir haben noch keine Sperrstunde.“ _Ruhig bleiben._

     Malfoy schaute auf die Uhr an seinem rechten Handgelenk, verdrehte dann demonstrativ die Zeiger und sagte: „Doch, wir haben nach Sperrstunde. Und hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen!“

     Luciana atmete tief ein, unternahm aber keinen Zählversuch mehr.

     „Malfoy, in deinem und meinem Interesse, lass mich einfach weitergehen, _bitte_.“

     Captain Peroxyd Junior drehte sich daraufhin zu seinen beiden Kumpanen um. Sie fingen alle drei schallend an zu lachen. Malfoy ging ein paar Schritte auf Luciana zu.

      „Ich denke, das werde ich nicht tun. Immerhin bin ich Vertrauensschüler und es ist meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass sich auch jeder Schüler an die Schulregeln hält.“

     Luciana ließ keine noch so kleinste Bewegung von ihm außer Augen.

     „Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden Weazlebyz Zwillinge, du hängst doch sonst so gerne mit ihnen ab.“

     Die beiden Muskelpakete hinter ihm kicherten, was so gar nicht zu ihrem Äußeren passen wollte, doch Malfoy war noch nicht fertig, „Wie hattest du dir das eigentlich gedacht, Bradley, suchst du dir einen von beiden aus, oder trägst du einfach abwechselnd ihre Brut aus?“ Die drei johlten vor Lachen und Luciana holte mit der Faust aus, Richtung Malfoys Gesicht. Der hatte aber schon einen Angriff erwartet und dann lief alles Schlag auf Schlag. Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab, schon während Luciana den Arm hob und schrie ihr ein _„Impedimenta!“_ entgegen.

     Die Auswirkungen waren verehrend.

     Der Schmerz traf sie zuerst genau zwischen den Augen, als habe man ihr einen Zauberstab unangespitzt in die Stirn gerammt, in diesem Moment spürte sie auch schon das Blut aus ihren Nasenlöchern spritzen, ihre Bewegung erstarrte gänzlich und Luciana fiel, wie ein nasser Sack, vorneüber zu Boden. Kaum war sie auf dem harten Steinuntergrund aufgeschlagen, zogen sich ihre Muskeln zusammen, jeder einzelne, wie es schien. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, entließ sie aber durch sein, in Sekunden taktierendes Intervall, nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, ganz gleich, wie laut sie in Gedanken schrie.

     „Scheiße verdammt, was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“, fuhr Malfoy die beiden anderen Slytherins an, die aber nur da standen, Luciana perplex anstarrten und hilflos die Arme hoben. 

     „Du hast doch grad gezaubert, nicht wir!“, sagte einer der beiden.

     „Das war ein stinknormaler _Impedimenta_ , die sollte mir nur keine reinhauen können!“, verteidigte sich Malfoy und beugte sich etwas zu Luciana hinunter. „Mist, die zuckt ja nur noch … und schaut euch das ganze Blut an! Und die ist gar nicht mehr ansprechbar.“

     Draco fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum und in diesem Moment hätte sie freiwillig noch weitere zehn Minuten dieser Pein auf sich genommen, wenn sie ihm dafür nur ihre Faust hätte ins Gesicht rammen können.

     „Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Draco?“, fragte nun der andere.

     „Wenn wir sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen, überprüft Dumbledore garantiert unsere Zauberstäbe …“

     Die beiden schauten sich schockiert an.

     „Ja, seht doch mal“, er deutete auf Luciana, „das sieht aus wie ein _Crucio_ und wenn er unsere Stäbe überprüft, wird er sehen, dass wir vorhin Unverzeihliche geübt haben! Da wäre es mit einem Schulverweis noch nicht getan. Lasst uns einfach abhauen, sieht eh nicht so aus, als würde sie das überleben.“ 

     Die drei Slytherins liefen kurzum in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Luciana konnte sehen, wie sich Malfoy noch einmal umdrehte und einen Moment schien er zu zögern, bis er sich wieder von ihrem Anblick abwandte. Dann wurde es still.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Epilepsia Magicus_ , eine Form der Epilepsie, die nur unter magisch begabten Menschen vorkam. Sehr selten vorkam. Ein Sechser im Lotto, wenn man so wollte. Die Anfälle kündigten sich mit einem Ziehen in der Schläfengegend an oder mit sich immer weiter steigerndem Zittern, gingen dann zu einem leichten Nasenbluten über und wenn man bis dorthin kein Medikament eingenommen hatte, begannen die Muskeln zu verkrampfen.

     Die Symptome konnten aber auch schneller auftreten und wurden im Regelfall wahllos von Magie oder Stress ausgelöst. Soweit die Theorie. Luciana hatte diese Anfälle seitdem sie denken konnte und es waren auch ein paar schlimme darunter gewesen. Aber so plötzlich und endgültig, das war eine absolute Premiere.

     Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ das Zucken nach, ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihren gesamten Körper aus, als würde jeder Zentimeter, der mit Nerven ausgestattet war, gerade einschlafen. Durch den kalten Steinboden kühlte sie langsam, aber sicher, aus, ihre Nase tropfte unaufhörlich weiter.

     Irgendwann versuchte Luciana, unter größtem Kraftaufwand, ihren Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, da sie mittlerweile ihr eigenes Blut einatmete. Doch nichts rührte sich. Sie gehörte sicher nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die leicht das Handtuch warf, aber mit jeder Minute, die weiter verstrich, schien die Müdigkeit, die sie zu überrollen drohte, immer und immer verführerischer. Sie _durfte_ die Augen nicht schließen. Wenn sie jetzt einschlief, käme dies einer Systemabschaltung gleich. Und gerade, als sie im Begriff war, noch einmal auszuatmen und die letzten Millimeter ihrer Lieder zu schließen, hörte sie Schritte. Diese Schritte kamen näher, es traten Schuhe in ihr äußerstes Sichtfeld, vielleicht noch fünf Meter von ihr entfernt und dann blieben diese abrupt stehen.

     „Was zum …“

     Die Schuhe setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Jetzt konnte Luciana auch einen Umhang ausmachen, der den Boden streifte. Aber eigentlich war die Stimme unverkennbar gewesen. Man durfte ja noch bangen und hoffen!

     „Miss Bradley, können Sie mich hören?“

     Die Schuhe waren nun keine dreißig Zentimeter mehr von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und berührten gerade eben die Lache von Blut, die sich um ihren Kopf gesammelt hatte. Dann beugte sich die Person in ihr Sichtfeld und sie erkannte die scharfen Gesichtszüge von Snape. Natürlich. Wen auch sonst … gab ja so wenig Menschen hier in Hogwarts. Lucianas Augen folgten seinen Bewegungen, mehr brachte sie nicht an Artikulation zu Stande. Sie spürte ein paar kühle Finger an ihrer Halsbeuge - Snape tastete nach ihrem Puls und blieb einen Moment unbeweglich, als er ihn anscheinend gefunden hatte. Dann waren die Finger wieder verschwunden und ein Zauberstab tauchte vor ihrer Nase auf.

     _„Mobilcorp…“_ Mit dem letzten Funken an Kraftreserve, brachte Luciana eine kaum wahrnehmbare Handbewegung zu Stande und riss ihre Augen derart panisch weit auf, dass Snape in seinem Zauber inne hielt. Sie fixierte den Stab mit ihren Augen und bewegte diese von rechts nach links und betete dabei, er würde verstehen. Nun ja, man konnte Snape viel nachsagen, aber sicherlich keine lange Leitung.

     Der Zauberstab verschwand wieder, sie hörte kurz das Rascheln von Kleidung. Luciana konnte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht im Entferntesten deuten … zum einen sah er sauer aus, zum anderen ratlos und darauf schien er wieder zu kalkulieren, wann sie wohl endgültig den Löffel abgeben würde - und diese Emotionen kamen in Nanosekundenschnelle. Mh, so einen Anblick gab Snape also ab, wenn er überfordert war.

     Dann kam Bewegung in seinen Körper, Luciana konnte ihn murmeln hören, verstand aber nicht genau was (es klang nicht nett), sie sah wieder seine Schuhe, einen Augenblick später nur noch einen. Er schien jetzt breitbeinig über ihr zu stehen, schloss sie. Darauf sah sie flüchtig eine seiner Hände und im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von ihm unter den Achseln gefasst und vom Boden hochgezogen. Diese Berührung und die zwangsweise, darauffolgenden Muskelbewegungen, sendeten den wohlbekannten Schmerz mit einer solchen Wucht zurück, sie hätte mit dem Schrei, der lautlos auf ihren Lippen lag, Snapes Trommelfelle zum Platzen bringen können.

     Mit einem weiteren Handgriff lag sie vor seiner Brust auf seinen Armen und Snape ging mit zügigen Schritten los. Im Prinzip hatte er sogar sein übliches Tempo aufgelegt, erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie an die fünfzig Kilo wog. Luciana nahm ihre Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft war, der Schmerz war wieder einem penetranten Kribbeln gewichen. Es musste mittlerweile weit nach Sperrstunde sein.

     Huch, der strahlte aber viel Körperwärme aus, hätte sie dem Eisklotz gar nicht zugetraut. Ihr Kopf lag gegen Snapes Brust gelehnt und die Wärme in Kombination mit dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Klopfen seines Herzens, welches dumpf hinter den vielen schichten Stoff schlug, strahlten eine unglaubliche Ruhe auf sie aus. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer und sie spürte das Kribbeln in ihren Muskeln kaum noch.

     „Nicht einschlafen, Miss Bradley!“

     _Aber wieso denn nicht, es ist grad so schön warm und es schaukelt …_

     „AUGEN auf!“, wurde ihr plötzlich unmittelbar ins Ohr gezischt, was Luciana noch einmal dazu brachte, ihre Lider ein paar Millimeter anzuheben. Aber es war, als ob zentnerschwere Gewichte daran hängen würden und schon fielen sie ganz von alleine wieder zu.

     „Ich sagte _nicht_ einschlafen!“, vernahm sie noch, wie aus weiter Ferne, und dann wurde alles um sie herum Schwarz.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„So, sie sollte jetzt tief und fest schlafen. Ich werde alle halbe Stunde nach ihr sehen.“

     Schritte entfernten sich und Luciana testete die Augen zu öffnen. Es klappte erstaunlich gut. Sie lag in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, in dem es fast gänzlich dunkel war. Nur in einer Ecke des Raumes brannte eine Öllampe und ließ den Saal in einem gedämmten Licht erscheinen. Doch dann sah sie die beiden Gestalten, die ein paar Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt standen. Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, und Snape. Sie schloss schnell wieder die Augen, in der Hoffnung, die beiden im Glauben zu lassen, sie würde schlafen, bevor sie auf die Idee kamen, sie mit nervigen Fragen zu quälen. Und die würden zweifelsohne früh genug auf sie zu kommen.

     „ _Epilepsia Magicus_ … und wann hatten Sie vor, mir diese _Kleinigkeit_ zu verraten, Schulleiter?“ Snape bemühte sich leise zu sprechen, aber auch die gedrosselte Lautstärke nahm seiner Stimme nicht einen Deut Schärfe.

     „Das hier ist sicher nicht der richtige Ort, um darüber zu sprechen, Severus“, erwiderte der Schulleiter, auch im Flüsterton.

     Severus. _SEVERUS???_ Luciana hätte fast ein Prusten von sich gegeben. Snape einen Vornamen zu geben und dann auch noch solch einen … irgendwie gehörte er nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die einen Vornamen tragen sollten. Das machte ihn … verstörend menschlich. Wieso war ihr der Vorname eigentlich nicht schon beim Durchgehen der Jahrgangsbücher aufgefallen? Nun ja, sie war eher mit ihrer Recherche der anderen Namen beschäftigt gewesen, wer Snape war, hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ja gewusst.

     Oh, jetzt war Luciana so sehr mit Snapes Vornamen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie seine Erwiderung nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Willen bekommen, denn Dumbledore gab sich geschlagen und erzählte drauf los.

     „Ich habe das gesamte Kollegium, einschließlich Poppy, über Miss Bradleys Krankheitsbild in Kenntnis gesetzt, warte, das müsste bei der Konferenz zur Schuljahresbesprechung, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, gewesen sein.“

     „Bedauerlich“, Snapes Ton glich schon fast dem, den er in seinem Unterricht zu nutzen pflegte, „dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Ihrem Namen meiner Spionagetätigkeit nachgekommen bin.“ Er ließ diese Worte kurz wirken, was auch immer sie zu bedeuten hatten. „Und es ist Ihnen, in den letzten _vier_ Wochen, nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen? Können Sie sich vorstellen, was mit dieser … dieser Zeitbombe alles hätte passieren können? Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte sie so einen Anfall während der Tränkezubereitung bekommen. Ich arbeite in meinem Unterricht mit hoch gefährlichen Substanzen und jetzt habe ich, neben all den Dummköpfen, auch noch eine unverschämte Gryffindor-Göre sitzen, die Gefahr läuft, jeden Moment mit ihrer Behinderung alle Anwesenden in die Luft zu jagen?“

     „Severus!“, sagte Dumbledore empört, mit einer Spur Schärfe in der Stimme. _Ja genau, böser Severus!_ Nein, den Namen musste Luciana streichen, wenn sie Snape auch nur einen weiteren Moment ernstnehmen wollte.

     „Ich kann mich nur für meine Schusseligkeit entschuldigen. Und Poppy hat mir gerade versichert, dass ein derart schlimmer Anfall die absolute Ausnahme ist. Wir haben Miss Bradleys Medikamente hier im Krankenflügel auf Lager, ich kann Poppy außerdem darum bitten, dir eins von den Seren für deinen Klassenraum zu überlassen. Ansonsten hat mir Doktor Steinhardt versichert, Miss Bradley trage immer etwas davon am Körper.“

     „All diese Vorkehrungen haben jedoch versagt, ansonsten wäre ich gerade nicht in diese äußerst prekäre Lage gekommen. Schulleiter, sie ist auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel fast gestorben, ich kann und will nicht die Verantwortung für so eine Schülerin übernehmen!“

     Das Gezeter ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter und Luciana wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen, als: „Was wollte sie überhaupt um diese Zeit in den Kerkern?“

     _Oh oh …_

     „Ich habe sie unmittelbar vor meiner Bürotür aufgefunden, von daher kann ich mir zumindest denken, zu _wem_ sie wollte“, knurrte Snape missmutig und eine kleine Pause entstand, bevor er weitersprach. „Dieses Mädchen hat ein abartiges Interesse an meiner Person. Ich habe ihr wiederholt zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich mit ihrer penetranten Fragerei an den falschen wendet, aber sie scheint in ihrer Hartnäckigkeit unübertroffen …“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als er die nächsten Worte sprach und Luciana musste sich sehr anstrengen, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen: „Und sie hat mich nach dem Dunklen Lord gefragt. Schulleiter, gerade in diesem Jahr taucht eine neue Schülerin auf, mit höchst fragwürdigen Hintergründen. Und dann habe ich diese, dazu noch eine _Gryffindor_ , fast jeden Tag vor meinem Büro stehen. Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord mir nicht traut, wenn er -“ Dumbledore unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle, mit höchst amüsierter Stimme.

     „Beim Barte Merlins, Severus, um Miss Bradleys Beweggründe auszumachen, muss man wahrlich keine Cassandra sein.“ Daraufhin folgte Stille. Luciana konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Snape Dumbledore verständnislos ansah und sie selbst war auch sehr gespannt, ihre ‚Beweggründe‘ zu erfahren.

     „Miss Bradley mag dich, Severus. Du faszinierst sie.” _Bitte hä, Moment, was??_ Immer noch keine Antwort von Snape. „Sie kommt zu dir, weil sie deine Meinung wissen will und nicht die eines anderen. Sie sieht dich wohl als eine Art Mentor.“ Noch ein Moment der Stille, der Luciana sehr gelegen kam, sie musste gerade selbst ihre Gedanken ordnen. Wie kam der alte Kauz auf solch verrückte Ideen?

     „Schulleiter, wir reden hier von _mir_ …“, kommentierte Snape daraufhin nur knapp. Dann hörte Luciana ein Geräusch, wie von einem Schulterklopfen.

     „Finde dich einfach damit ab, dass du nicht auf jeden Menschen abschreckend wirken kannst, Severus. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe“, sagte Dumbledore, dieses Mal in einem sehr fröhlichen Tonfall, dann hörte Luciana Schritte und eine Tür, die leise aufgezogen und wieder geschlossen wurde.

     Lucianas Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Ob dies an dem Anfall, den Medikamenten oder von was auch immer herrührte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Einen Moment noch ließ sie ihre Augen geschlossen, dann öffnete sie sie. Und wäre im nächsten Augenblick fast vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen. Snape stand keine zwei Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt und schaute direkt zu ihr herüber. Wenigstens schien er nicht minder überrascht, sie wach vorzufinden. Luciana machte schnell extra verschlafene Augen und gähnte leicht, ganz als ob sie eben erst erwacht wäre. Snape war schon im Begriff zu gehen, da fiel ihr etwas sehr wichtiges ein.

     „Professor“, ihre Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen, aber er blieb stehen und kam zu ihr ans Bett getreten.

     „Ja, Miss Bradley?“ Seine Worte klangen so neutral wie immer, eben diese Spur Genervtheit.

     „Das … kleine Malheur ist während einer Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy und zwei weiteren Slytherins passiert, ich kenne ihre Namen nicht …“ Snapes Mundpartie wurde kaum merklich spitzer. „Und die drei haben Schiss bekommen und sind abgehauen.“ Darauf atmete Snape, kaum hörbar, scharf ein. „Nicht weil sie mir nicht helfen wollten.“ Luciana schwieg kurz, Snape legte ein ungeduldiges Gesicht auf. „Malfoy hat gesagt, wenn sie mit mir in Verbindung gebracht würden, könnte Professor Dumbledore herausbekommen, dass sie zuvor mit ihren Zauberstäben Unverzeihliche geübt haben.“ Jetzt sah Snape aus, als habe sie ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Nein, nicht wirklich, aber für snapische Verhältnisse, hatte sich gerade erstaunlich viel in seiner Mimik getan. „Ich sage das nur, damit Sie, als Hauslehrer, wissen, was bei Ihren Schülern vorgeht. Falls sie daran denken, ich würde diese Aussage vor dem Schulleiter wiederholen: Nein. Ich habe nie etwas dergleichen gesagt.“

 

    


	15. Aqua Vitae

Poppy verbarrikadierte Luciana noch bis zum Ende der Woche im Krankenflügel, obwohl diese schon nach drei Tagen der Meinung war, wieder voll funktionstüchtig zu sein - von dem kleinen Ganzkörpermuskelkater einmal abgesehen. Aber diese, etwas in die Jahre gekommene Dame, blieb hartnäckig und das erste Mal im Leben war Luciana dankbar, nicht von einer Frau aufgezogen worden zu sein. Denn hierbei half kein Wimpernklimpern, große Augen machen oder sonstiges Herumgejammere, welches bei Männern eigentlich fast immer zog.

      Aber das wirklich allerallerschlimmste war das zur Neige gehen ihrer Zigarettenvorräte. Luciana hatte während ihres Kerkersparziergangs nur eine angebrochene Schachtel dabei gehabt und auch, wenn sie nur nachts am geöffneten Fenster rauchen konnte, in der Zeit, wo Poppy nicht ihren halbstündigen Kontrollgang machte (die Frau konnte kein menschliches Wesen sein, wann schlief die denn??), waren die paar Zigaretten schnell verbraucht.

     Granger hatte bei ihrem täglichen Besuch, um Luciana die Hausaufgaben zu bringen, nur einmal mit der Nase gerümpft, als sie diese gebeten hatte, ihr welche aus ihrem Zimmer mitzubringen und George und Fred hätten ihr sicher geholfen (wenn auch widerwillig), allerdings waren die beiden nicht in der Lage, in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu gelangen, da sich bei menschlichen Wesen mit einem XY-Chromosom der Aufstieg zu den Schlafgemächern der Weibchen in eine Rutschpartie verwandelte (was Snape vor ein paar Wochen erst am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte). Irgendwann hatte Luciana Plan Z aus dem Ärmel gekrempelt und Azrael mit einem fünfzig Mark Schein losgeschickt. Britisches Geld besaß sie leider nicht, nur diese verdammten Sickel, Galleonen und wie dieses Zauberergeld auch heißen mochte und sie selbst wusste nicht einmal, ob es in der Winkelgasse so etwas wie einen Tabakwarenladen gab, also woher sollte ihr Falke das wissen? Dieser hatte ihr nach einem Tag die heißersehnten Päckchen gebracht und sie schwor ihm hoch und heilig, einen mindestens fünf Liter großen Topf voller Bolognesesoße mit extra großen Hackfleischbällchen zu besorgen, sobald sie wisse, wo die Küche in diesem riesen Laden lag.

     Es war Samstag früh, als Luciana gerade dabei war, ein paar Liegestütze zu machen.

     „Ah, Miss Bradley.“ Poppy hatte soeben den Saal betreten, mit einem Stapel Bettlaken auf dem Arm. „Ich habe gerade mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und wir sind uns beide einig. Sie können den Krankenflügel verlassen, wo doch heute der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant ist“, sagte sie und lächelte das, auf allen Vieren liegende, Mädchen zu ihren Füßen an.

     „Oh Gott, endlich …“ Luciana war blitzschnell aufgesprungen, sammelte in Windeseile all ihre Sachen zusammen, tauschte das verhasste Krankenflügelhemdchen gegen Jeans und Pullover und war im nächsten Augenblick schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, mit einem „Danke, bis hoffentlich nicht allzu bald!“.

     Zuerst bog sie auf die Myrte-Toilette ab, deren Bewohnerin sich außerordentlich freute sie wiederzusehen („Es war plötzlich so ungewohnt still hier drin und dann kamen auch noch zwei kleine Erstklässlerjungs hier rein und ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollten _verschwinden_ und dann haben sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht …“ und so weiter und so weiter), dann ging sie mit schnellen Schritten in die große Halle, in der gerade das Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut war (am Wochenende war die Auswahl an Speisen immer noch ein wenig größer, als unter der Woche).

     Luciana schnappte sich im Vorbeilaufen eine unbenutzte Tasse vom Gryffindortisch und ging schnurstracks auf das Lehrerpodium zu. Professor Snape hatte sich gerade einen Bissen Toast in den Mund gesteckt und kaute, als er Luciana erblickte. Dann sah er aus, als habe er das Bedürfnis, seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte vor sich zu hauen. Und schon hielt sie, super gut gelaunt und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre Tasse unter seinen übergroßen Zinken. Seine Nasenflügel bebten kurz auf, sein Blick glitt nach links, wo der Schulleiter saß und Luciana fröhlich einen guten Morgen wünschte. Darauf warf er Snape einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser hob widerwillig die Kaffeekanne an und schüttete Luciana ihre Tasse damit voll. Er schien sich sehr unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen, das heiße Gebräu nicht direkt in ihr Gesicht zu kippen.

     „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder wohlauf, Miss Bradley. Gerade pünktlich zum Hogsmeade Ausflug, welch ein Zufall“, knurrte er beim Gießen und warf ihr einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Jedoch entbindet Sie dieser krankheitsbedingte Ausfall nicht von dem Aufsatz für den Tränkeunterricht“, fügte er noch hinzu und grinste sie schadenfroh an.

     „Aber selbstverständlich, Professor Snape. Miss Granger hat mir die Aufgaben schon am Dienstag gegeben und ich bin längst fertig damit. Ich habe sogar schon im Vorfeld das _‚M‘_ auf der ersten Seite vermerkt, damit Sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe machen brauchen!“, flötete sie daraufhin strahlend, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zum Gryffindortisch. Dort setzte sie sich auf den freien Platz neben George, daneben saß, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Fred.

     „Was hast du denn mit Snape angestellt? Der sieht aus, als habe er fürchterliche Verstopfungen“, sagte George und nickte zum Lehrertisch hinüber, den Luciana aber nach ihrem Abgang gerade nicht näher in Augenschein nehmen wollte.

     „Hogsmeadewochenende also“, lenkte sie schnell das Thema um und sah die beiden fragend an.

     „Achso, ja. Ich vergesse immer, dass du das alles noch gar nicht kennst“, sagte Fred, schnappte sich noch ein paar Würstchen von der Platte vor ihm und lud noch Rührei auf seinen, ohnehin schon recht vollen Teller. „Wir treffen uns gleich vor der Eingangstür, dort werden Namen und Erlaubnisbescheinigungen geprüft und dann geht’s los.“

     „Ja, du musst dir unbedingt _Zonko’s_ Scherzartikelladen anschauen, der ist einfach großartig, nicht so großartig wie unserer mal sein wird …“, George bekam von Fred einen dezenten Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippengegend. Dieser räusperte sich kurz und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Na ja, aber wir werden dir heute keine Hogsmeade-Führung a la Weasleys bieten können.“ „Bedauerlicherweise“, warf Fred ein und fuhr für seinen Bruder im Flüsterton fort, beugte sich dabei sogar ein wenig über den Tisch, in ihre Richtung. „Ein paar Schüler treffen sich nachher im _Eberkopf_ , es geht um irgendeine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Gruppe, die Hermine und Harry auf die Beine stellen wollen.“

     „Ja, und Ronald …“, fügte Fred dem hinzu und beiden lachten kurz auf. Warum auch immer. „Auf jeden Fall kannst du gerne mitkommen, so als unser beider Plus Eins“, schlug George vor. Luciana dachte kurz darüber nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

     „Nein, die drei sind eh schon nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen und außerdem schau ich mir lieber die Stadt an“, sagte sie und lächelte dabei etwas schief.

     „Na, eher Dorf.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Und George sollte damit Recht behalten. Hogsmeade, das laut George und Fred der einzige Ort in ganz Großbritannien war, wo ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer wohnten, war ein kleines Dörflein, bestehend aus einer Gasse, in der sich vielleicht zwei Dutzend kleine Häuser mit Spitzdächern aneinanderreihten. Die meisten davon waren Wohnhäuser, aber hie und da kamen ein paar Läden in ihr Sichtfeld. Ihr war nicht nach Scherzartikeln, also lehnte sie auch das Angebot von George und Fred ab, sie mit dorthin zu begleiten, bis die beiden zu ihrem Treffen mussten. Und so trennten sich die drei voneinander – anscheinend war der Großteil der Schüler, die an diesem Wochenende Hogsmeade besuchen durften (ab der dritten Klasse aufwärts), ohnehin darauf aus, im Vorfeld den Scherzartikel- und/oder Süßigkeitenladen zu plündern, bevor es zu den nächsten Einrichtungen gehen konnte. Demnach fand sich Luciana in einer beinahe menschenleeren Hauptgasse wieder, die alle paar Meter in Seitenstraßen abzweigte, wo sich noch mehr kleine Häuser erstreckten. Vorbei an dem Eulenpostamt kam sie zu einem Schaufenster, in dem allerlei Schreibartikel präsentiert wurden. Mh, ihr ging langsam, aber sicher, das Pergament aus (bei den Massen an Hausarbeiten). Der Laden hieß _Derwisch und Banges_ , wie Luciana mit einem Blick über der Ladentür feststellte.

     Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam sie nicht nur mit Pergament, sondern auch mit einer Schreibfeder (ja, sie hatte gesagt sie könne diese nicht leiden, aber diese war von einem sooo schönen Schwarzton und unglaublich weich und seidig, da _konnte_ sie einfach nicht widerstehen), einer neuen, ledernen Umhängetasche, die immer fünfhundert Gramm wog, egal was man hineintat und einer ganzen Farbpallette von Schreibtinte wieder hinaus. Trotz des stark erleichterten Geldbeutels, ging sie sehr zufrieden mit ihren Einkäufen in die Dorfkneipe, die ‚Drei Besen‘.

     Die kleine Kneipe war recht voll, was allerdings bei diesem geringen Fassungsvermögen des Schankraums wohl die Regel zu sein schien. Die Gäste bestanden fast ausschließlich aus älteren Zauberern und Hexen. An ein paar Tischen konnte Luciana auch Schüler ausmachen, die sich jedoch fast ausschließlich als Slytherins entpuppten oder ihr gänzlich unbekannt waren. Ganz am Ende des Raumes erspähte sie einen freien Tisch, schob sich durch eine Menschentraube und ließ sich seufzend auf der kleinen Eckbank nieder. Keine fünf Minuten verstrichen, da stand auch schon eine Frau vor ihr, recht attraktiv und wohl Anfang dreißig, schätzte Luciana.

     „Was kann ich dir bringen?“, fragte sie - neben ihr schwebten ein Notizblock und ein Stift, bereit ihre Bestellung entgegenzunehmen.

     „Puh, was habt ihr denn da?“, erkundigte sich Luciana. Sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was man in einer Zauberkneipe alles trinken konnte. Obwohl, so große Unterschiede konnte es zu Normalsterblichen nicht geben, deshalb sagte sie daraufhin: „Einen Whisky bitte, ohne Eis.“ Die Bardame schaute Luciana prüfend an.

     „Wie alt bist du?“, fragte sie prompt und dabei war ihre Stimme etwas ungehalten geworden.

     „Ehm … einundzwanzig?“, behauptete Luciana und merkte selbst, dass dieser Schauspielakt weniger oscarreif ausfiel.

     „Also ein Butterbier, kommt sofort.“ Der Stift notierte die Bestellung und flog der Kellnerin hinterher, während diese schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Bar war. Butterbier? Hörte sich nicht gerade nach einem Getränk an, welches auch nur irgendeine Wirkung auf Lucianas Gemütszustand haben konnte. Und diese Vermutung bestätigte sich, als die Kellnerin ihr eine braunglasige Flasche vor die Nase stellte und das Etikett darauf eins Komma fünf Prozent Alkohol versprach. Na super. Wenigstens schmeckte die Plörre.

     Luciana machte es sich auf ihrer Bank, soweit es ging, gemütlich und ging dazu über, eine Weile die Gäste zu beobachten. Die Klamotten der Zauberer und Hexen erschienen ihr noch immer fremd, mit diesen ganzen Umhängen, in allen möglichen oder unmöglichen Farben, oder gar die Hüte, Frisuren oder Bärte der hier Anwesenden. Und dann, als sich ihr Blick von der Bar zu den Tischen abgewandt hatte, sah sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Zwei Tische von ihrem entfernt, saß eine Gruppe Slytherins, fünf Jungen und ein Mädchen, welches den Platz neben Draco Malfoy hatte - der sie beobachtete und die Versuche des Mädchens, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, vollkommen ignorierte. Als Luciana ihn ansah, schaute er schnell weg und beteiligte sich wieder an dem Gespräch der anderen. Einen Moment noch sah sich Luciana das Geschehen an, griff dann in ihre Tasche und zog ein Buch heraus.

     Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, auf jeden Fall hatte sie zehn oder elf Kapitel gelesen und noch ein Butterbier bestellt, als sie ein Räuspern, wie aus weiter Ferne, vernehmen konnte. Luciana blickte von ihrem Buch auf, sehr überrascht, Malfoy vor ihrem Tisch stehen zu sehen. Ohne Begleitung. Diese Tatsache war fast noch ungewöhnlicher.

     „Scheint ja unglaublich spannend zu sein, dein Buch“, sagte er und Luciana konnte anhand seines Tonfalls nicht ausmachen, ob dies jetzt ironisch oder sonst wie gemeint war.

     „Wo sind denn deine Bodyguards?“, fragte sie, ging damit nicht weiter auf ihren Lesestoff ein und legte das Schriftstück auf den Tisch. In Malfoys Miene blitzte es kurz ärgerlich auf, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. Huch, was war denn jetzt los?

     „Ich habe sie schon vorgeschickt, ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen.“ Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Luciana bedeutete ihm mit einer einladenden Geste sich zu setzen, was er auch tat. Die Kellnerin kam schon im nächsten Moment herbeigeeilt und nahm seine Bestellung entgegen. Die Schüler schienen hier allesamt nur Butterbier zu trinken.

     „Die wollte mir eben keinen Whisky geben“, sagte Luciana schmollend, als die Dame auf dem Weg zur Bar war und schon bereute sie es, so im Plauderton geredet zu haben. Sie konnte diesen Schmierlappen da vor sich nicht leiden, rief sie sich in Erinnerung. Dieser schien von ihrer Bemerkung jedoch sehr amüsiert zu sein.

     „Da bist du wohl im falschen Laden. Madam Rosmerta ist im Punkto Alkohol und Schüler ziemlich penibel“, sagte er, nahm sein Butterbier dankend von, ja, anscheinend Madam Rosmerta entgegen und lehnte sich auf dem Tisch etwas zu ihr vor.

     „Du warst die ganze Woche nicht im Unterricht“, bemerkte Malfoy nach einem Moment der Stille und es sollte sich wohl nach einer harmlosen Auskunft anhören.

     „Falls du, durch die Blume, herausbekommen willst, ob ich mich noch an unsere Begegnung im Kerker am Montagabend erinnern kann, ja, das kann ich und außerdem kann ich mich noch an jedes einzelne, gesprochene Wort erinnern.“

     Das schien Malfoy doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

     „Aber du scheinst niemandem davon erzählt zu haben … ich meine, kein Lehrer hat was gesagt.“ Malfoy sprach das sehr vorsichtig aus, als befürchte er, sie könne doch noch jeden Moment aufspringen, zum Schloss laufen und den Schulleiter aufsuchen.

     „Habe ich nicht“, wenn man Snape nicht hinzuzählte, „und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich halte nicht viel vom Petzen, ich regel meine Angelegenheiten im Normalfall persönlich.“

     Jetzt atmete Malfoy laut aus. Er schien eben ernsthaft die Luft angehalten zu haben. „Aber“, das war’s wohl wieder mit dem Atmen, „das mit den Unverzeihlichen würde ich an eurer Stelle lassen. Das kann euch den Kopf kosten und außerdem handelt es sich dabei nur um drei Zaubersprüche. Es gibt weitaus interessantere Flüche in der schwarzen Magie, die euch _nicht_ mit einem Mal nach Askaban befördern.“ Als Malfoy in diesem Punkt nachhakte, was sie genau meine, ging Luciana nicht weiter darauf ein. Wieder saßen sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber.

     „Was war das eigentlich im Kerker? Es sah aus, als hättest du irgendeinen Anfall oder so.“ Luciana schaute ihn genervt an und nach fast einer Minute des Starrens, hatte er es offensichtlich begriffen.

     „Okay, okay, ich habe es verstanden, du willst nicht drüber reden.“ Er nahm seinen letzten Schluck Butterbier, griff nach seinem Umhang und warf ihn sich über.

     „Ich geh jetzt wieder zum Schloss.“ Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Du solltest dich auch langsam auf den Weg machen, es ist nicht mehr lange hin zur Sperrstunde.“

     Luciana hob ihre rechte Augenbraue.

     „Aber du wirst verstehen, du kannst nicht zusammen mit mir gehen, wenn uns andere Schüler zusammen sehen …“ Die andere Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Auf jeden Fall Danke, dass du uns nicht verraten hast.“

     Sie nickte. Und rief sich im Geiste dazu auf, es endlich zu unterlassen, Snapes Gesichtsmimik zu imitieren. Malfoy hob zum Abschied die Hand, Luciana tat es ihm gleich und dann schob er sich durch die Menge, Richtung Ausgang.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   

Das Gespräch hinterließ sie in einem äußerst verwirrten Zustand. Sie hatte nun schon das dritte Butterbier vor sich stehen und das Weiterlesen aufgegeben, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf die Buchstaben konzentrieren. Außerdem war sie umgeben von Alkohol, der ihr verwehrt blieb und diese Tatsache stieß ihr bitter auf. Dieser Ort hier rief Heimweh in ihr wach. All die Leute, die sich mit Freunden und Bekannten trafen, redeten und ihren Spaß hatten. Und natürlich das Wichtigste: sich dabei betranken.

     Wehmütig schaute sie auf das Etikett ihrer Butterbierflasche und dann zum Tresen, wo gerade ein leeres Glas mit einer wunderbar bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit aufgefüllt wurde. Luciana schaute sich den glücklichen Besitzer dieses Glases an und bemerkte, dass dieser sie auch ansah. Es handelte sich um einen untersetzen Mann mit sonnengebräunter Haut (die etwas mit Schmutz versehen war), kaum Haaren auf den Kopf, die zudem noch sehr kurz geschoren waren und ungewaschener Kleidung. Der Kerl war sicher über vierzig. Ach, was sollte es, sie war verzweifelt. Also schenkte sie dem Mann ein, wie sie hoffte, einnehmendes Lächeln, zwinkerte ihm zu und hob ihre Flasche zum Trinkgruß. Zuerst schien dieser zu denken, sie meine nicht ihn und drehte sich zu allen Seiten um. Und dann, als ihm aufging, dass sie tatsächlich ihn im Fokus hatte, biss er schneller an, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er schnappte sich sein Glas vom Tresen und kam zu ihrem Tisch gelaufen (eher ‚geschlendert, in dem, sehr komisch ausschauenden Versuch, bei jedem Schritt lässig und cool zu wirken). Luciana lächelte immer noch, in Gedanken ein _iiih, pfuii, bah!_ auf der Zunge.

     „Guten Abend, der Herr, setzen Sie sich doch“, raunte sie ihm in gekonnter Bedroom-Voice entgegen und wäre bei dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme fast selbst lachend zusammengebrochen. Doch der Kerl schien sie für voll zu nehmen und kam dem Angebot nach.

     „Fletcher. Mundungus Fletcher. Un‘ mit wem hab‘ ich das zauberhafte Vergnügen?“

     _Würg_

„Nennen Sie mich einfach nur Chantal.“ _Chantal? Chantal?? Fällt dir nix besseres ein??_ Nun ja, der Name kam ihr gerade in den Sinn, vielleicht weil sie die Pornoreihe Chantal Eins bis Sechszehn aus Johnnys Videoregal im Gedächtnis gehabt hatte. Die Dame in den besagten Filmen hatte ihre Kerle auf recht ähnlich unkreative Art und Weise abgeschleppt. Luciana beeilte sich, während Fletcher sie mit unbeholfenen Komplimenten überschütte, ihre Flasche auszutrinken und da, ihr Plan war aufgegangen:

     „Oh, möcht‘n Sie noch was trink‘n?“ Luciana machte große Rehaugen, lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch und ja, selbstverständlich glotzte ihr der Kerl sofort in den Ausschnitt.

     „Ich hätte unheimlich gerne einen Whisky, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese Schüler da oben von Hogwarts heute Ausgang haben und mich die Kellnerin fälschlicherweise für eine von ihnen hält.“ Luciana rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Und zu allem Überfluss glaubt sie mir nicht, dass ich einundzwanzig bin und ich habe meinen Ausweis Zuhause liegen gelassen. Wissen Sie, ich komme nämlich nicht von hier.“

     Fletcher, ganz der rettende Prinz in der Not, winkte Rosmerta herbei und bestellte noch ein weiteres Glas Whisky. Luciana schlug im Geiste Purzelbäume, auch als die Kellnerin sie mehr als nur misstrauisch ansah. Etwas murrend bewegte sie dann letztendlich doch ihr Hinterteil und holte den Alkohol. Luciana hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben nie etwas Köstlicheres getrunken. Und das Fletcher ihr den größten, nur vorstellbaren Knopf an die Backe laberte, wurde von Glas zu Glas weniger tragisch. Irgendwann fand sie das Gespräch, oder eher den Monolog von ihm, sogar recht unterhaltsam.

     „Aqua Vitae!“, rief Fletcher, als Madam Rosmerta die siebte Runde Whisky auf den Tisch knallte. „Was‘n, Rosmerta, is alles für mich!“, lallte er ihr entgegen, wohl schon zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend. Luciana hob, mit schon recht rosiger Gesichtsfarbe, demonstrativ ihr Fake-Butterbier in die Höhe. Rosmerta verschwand darauf, mit irgendwelchen Verwünschungen auf der Zunge, Richtung Tresen.

     „Aqua wasn?“, lallte Luciana ebenfalls und schaute ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

     „Aqua Vitae, Wasser des Lebenns … so ham die Druidn Alkhol genannt … dacht‘n wahrscheinlich se hättn n‘ Wundertrank entdeckt …“

     „Hamse ja auch!“, rief Luciana und hob ihr Glas zum Anstoß. Dann fing Fletcher wieder an, von seinen halsbrecherischen Abenteuern zu erzählen, die meist von irgendwelcher Schmugglerware aus allen möglichen Kontinenten handelten.

     „… und da hat mir die olle Weasley schon wieder alle Beute abgenomm‘, is das zu fassen!“, rief er aufgebracht.

     „Schon wieder ne Weasley!“, entgegnete Luciana darauf schockiert. „Das is ne Invasion, alles voller Weasleys!“ Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und sagte im verschwörerischen Tonfall: „Die wolln die Weltherrschaft, garantiert!“

     Nach weiteren, geistigen Hochleistungen dieser Art und noch einer Runde Whisky, entschuldigte sich Luciana und wankte, unter dem missmutigen Blick von Madam Rosmerta, zum Damenklo. Sie brauchte dort ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich, der Jeansknopf hatte sich gegen sie verschworen und auch das wieder Anziehen gestaltete sich als äußerst komplizierte Wissenschaft.

     Dann, auf dem Weg zurück, als sie schon fast am Tisch angekommen war, blieb sie abrupt stehen (was sie in ihrem Zustand beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte). Ein Mann stand bei ihnen am Tisch, schlank, mit dunkelblondem Haar und zerschlissener Kleidung und war gerade dabei, Fletcher nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammen zu scheißen.

     „ … reagierst nicht mal auf deinen Gürtel! Du warst dran mit der Wache und das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, dass du einfach nicht auftauchst. Wenn … Luciana?“ _Oh Scheiße … oh, verdammte Scheiße._

Luciana versuchte sich so unauffällig, wie es ihr Zustand zuließ, umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber selbstverständlich wurde daraus nichts.

     „Luciana, ich hab dich schon gesehen.“ Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Tisch, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging zögerlich und äußerst wackelig auf den Mann zu.

     „Remus, welch eine Überraschung.“ Sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, beim Sprechen nicht zu lallen. Aber was hatte das für einen Sinn, ein Werwolf konnte noch auf Meter Entfernung und Gegenwind alle möglichen Gerüche ausmachen.

     „Was, beim Barte des Merlins, machst du hier? Es ist zwei Uhr früh!“

     „Wie, Luciana? Ich dacht du heißt Chantaaal?“ Luciana hätte sich fast mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Remus funkelte Fletcher wütend an, dann sie.

     „Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast dir den Kerl geangelt, um an Alkohol zu kommen?“ Luciana machte ein ganz schockiertes Gesicht.

     „Was, iiich?“ Doch Remus ließ sich erst gar nicht auf eine Diskussion ein. Er schnappte sich Lucianas Tasche und ihren Mantel, packte sie am Arm und zog sie Richtung Ausgang, während er Fletcher noch ein „Und du meldest dich umgehend bei Arthur!“ entgegen schmetterte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Der Weg zum Schloss war kein Zuckerschlecken. Remus war unglaublich sauer auf sie und meckerte sie fast die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich an, als er sie, noch immer ihren Arm umklammernd, den Weg entlangschleifte: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, „Es läuft in Hogwarts nun mal anders, als bei dir daheim“, „Wenn das Minerva erfährt!“ Und so weiter.

      Im Schloss angekommen, bestand er sogar darauf, sie bis zum Gryffindorturm zu begleiten. In einem Nebengang des ersten Stockwerks, blieb Remus plötzlich und abrupt stehen.

     „Verdammt!“, murmelte er und Luciana schaute ihn fragend an. Einen Moment schaute er sich, mit etwas hilflosem Blick, links und rechts um, packte sie dann an den Schultern, stellte sich direkt vor sie und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.

     „Ich muss eben schnell zum Direktor und du“, er drückte sie etwas fester, „bleibst genau hier stehen.“ Und damit deutete er auf die Linie, die den Stein, auf dem Luciana stand, von den anderen abgrenzte. „Genau hier, du rührst dich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle, haben wir uns verstanden, junge Dame?“

     Luciana nickte.

     „Haben wir?“, wiederholte er noch einmal, diesmal eindringlicher.

     „Ham wir …“, schnappte sie, knallte ihre Füße aneinander und hob ihre rechte Hand zur Stirn und salutierte. Remus seufzte bei diesem Anblick und lief den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, als Luciana wieder Schritte vernahm - allerdings kamen sie dieses Mal aus dem Gang _vor_ ihr. Und da dieser Gang um diese späte Uhrzeit nur sehr spärlich, mit ein paar brennenden Fackeln, beleuchtet war, erkannte sie das nahende Unheil erst, als es fast unmittelbar vor ihr stand.

     „Wen haben wir denn da.“ Vor Lucianas Nase leuchtete ein Zauberstab auf und somit mussten sich ihre Augen erst an diesen schmerzend gleissenden Lichtkegel gewöhnen, bis sie den Besitzer identifizieren konnte … _Och nö_ … So langsam hatte sie wahrhaftig das Gefühl, diese Person habe ihr in einem unbeobachteten Moment einen Peilsender angebracht, so oft und zu welchen Situationen sie ihn anzutreffen pflegte.

     „Nabend Pressor Snape“, sagte sie dann scheinheilig, sehr darauf bedacht, gerade zu stehen und das ständige Wanken zu unterbinden.

     „Professor McGonagall hätte gut daran getan, meinen Vorschlag ernst zu nehmen und Ihnen ein Halsband für die Nacht anzulegen“, schnarrte Professor Snape voller Spott und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Und diesen Regelverstoß kann nicht einmal der …“ Snape hielt plötzlich inne, seine Nasenflügel setzten sich in Bewegung, dann atmete er hörbar ein. „Sie stinken wie eine ganze Brennerei!“, bemerkte er und schien ernsthaft empört über seine Entdeckung.

     „Des … das kann garnisch s-sein.“ Soviel zu _nicht_ lallen.

     „Miss Bradley, Sie sind sturzbetrunken!“, sprach er das Offensichtliche aus und wirkte dabei noch immer ein wenig geschockt.

     Luciana deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst und machte riesengroße, verblüffte Augen.

     „Iiiich??! Neeeein … ich bin ers besoffen, wenn ich aufm Boden lieg und mich festhaltn muss!“, sagte sie und machte ein sehr schlaues Gesicht dabei. „Und sehn Se, ich lieg nicht und ich halt mich auch nich fest!“

     „Sie kommen jetzt sofort mit!“, knurrte Snape wütend und hatte sie schon am Arm gepackt. _Hallo, is heut der ‚wir ziehen Luciana am Arm durch die Gegend‘ – Tag??_

     „Neiiiin, isch muss hiiier bleiben, genau hier!“, rief sie und wehrte sich heftig um sich schlagend gegen Snapes zerrenden Griff. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, mit ungesund rötlicher Gesichtsfarbe und wutverzerrter Miene.

     „Hier, sehn Se, hier“, Luciana rahmte, wie Remus zuvor, den Stein mit ihren Finger in der Luft ein, „keinen Zentimeter bewegn darf ich mich!“

     „Miss Bradley“ , knurrte Snape gefährlich, „Sie strapazieren meine Geduld …“

     „Ach so’n Scheiß, Geduld, damit sin‘ Se genauso sparsam, wie mitm Shampoo!“

     Im nächsten Moment hätte man den Eindruck bekommen können, dass Snapes Bewegung darauf hinauslaufen sollte, Luciana am Kragen zu packen. Was er allerdings zu tun gedachte, würde sie nie erfahren, denn genau in dieser Sekunde tauchte Remus hinter ihr auf, vollkommen außer Atem.

     „Hier bist du ja, Luciana. Guten Abend, Severus“, sagte er japsend und stellte sich zwischen sie und den säuerlich dreinschauenden Professor.

     „Lupin“, presste Snape aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

     Luciana lehnte sich zu Remus, legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und sagte: „Psst, nich ansprechn, der Pressor hat strapzierte Geduld!“, und machte dabei ein furchtbar ernstes Gesicht. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas mörderisches, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab.

     „Ich war gerade dabei, Luciana zu ihrem Turm zu bringen, weißt du, wir waren zusammen im ‚Drei Besen‘, ein paar private Dinge bereden, da fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich noch etwas Dringendes mit Albus zu besprechen hatte“, sprudelte Remus im Plauderton, nur die letzten Worte betonte er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, als ob zwischen den Zeilen die eigentliche Aussage liegen würde. Doch Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

      „Wir befinden uns mittlerweile weit jenseits von der Sperrstunde, Lupin. Du bringst eine betrunkene Schülerin ins Schloss. Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass dies keine Konsequenzen hat?“ Mit diesen Worten war Snape etwas näher an Remus herangetreten, ganz, wie er es zu tun pflegte, wenn ein Schüler mal wieder einen Trank versaut hatte.

     „Ach, Luciana hatte einfach ein Butterbier zu viel, sie merkt den Alkohol schon, wenn sie nur eine Praline schief anschaut“, sagte Remus lachend, auch, wenn das Lachen etwas sehr aufgesetzt klang. Snape taxierte ihn mit einem Blick, den Luciana so noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch, so ähnlich schaute er Potter manchmal an. Als ob er einen persönlichen Greul gegen ihn hegte und nicht nur den standartmäßigen, allgemeinen.

     Das Wortgefecht ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, Snape wollte Luciana bestraft sehen und Remus versuchte dem zu entgehen, wofür sie ihm wirklich dankbar war, spätestens, wenn sie wieder nüchtern sein würde und sich die die ganze Szenerie noch einmal im klaren Kopf vor Augen halten konnte.

     Doch Snape gab erst Ruhe, als Remus sagte: „Severus, ich bitte dich, selbst der Schulleiter war mit dem erweiterten Ausgang von Luciana einverstanden. Wie ich schon sagte, es ging um dringende Privatangelegenheiten und ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass das bisschen Alkohol sie so aus der Bahn werfen würde.“ Und der letzte bisschen Verstand in Lucianas Hirn, hinderte sie in diesem Moment, gegen diese Schmach des Alkoholnoobs zu protestieren.

     „Das werde ich morgen mit dem Schulleiter besprechen“, gab sich Snape letztendlich knurrend geschlagen und genau während dieser Worte fiel Luciana dieses Ding im Zentrum seines Gesichtes auf, mit mehr Intensität als jemals zuvor – sie musste einfach … sie beugte ihren Oberkörper, wie in Zeitlupe, nach vorne, streckte dabei ihren Zeigefinger aus und Snape hätte ihr wahrscheinlich einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt, wäre er nicht so abgelenkt damit gewesen, Remus böse anzufunkeln. Denn so sah er den Finger nicht, der seine Nase berührte und sie drückte.

     „NAAASE!“, sprach Luciana langezogen und voller Faszination ob diesen riesen Riechorgans. Remus Augen weiteten sich geschockt, doch er reagierte trotzdem blitzschnell. Luciana wurde von ihm am Arm gepackt und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in den Gang gezogenen. Zum Abschied rief er noch schnell ein:

     „Gute Nacht, Severus!“

     Und Luciana, immer noch mit hoch erhobenem Finger:

     „Nacht Sevrruss!“

    


	16. Snapes Telefongespräch

 

An dem nächsten Tag, als Luciana um die Nachmittagsstunden erwachte, war sie mehr als dankbar, dass es sich um einen unterrichtsfreien Sonntag handelte. Nicht auszudenken, wie dieser Tag für sie abgelaufen wäre, würde es bereits Montag sein. Entweder sie hätte sich gleich in der ersten Stunde in Zaubereigeschichte über Binns Unterlagen übergeben oder sich spätestens bei den penetranten Tränkegerüchen direkt in ihren Kessel erbrochen. Und das darauffolgende Theater von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor wollte sich Luciana nicht mal in ihren Gedanken ausmalen. Wo sie gerade bei ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor war … im nächsten Moment saß sie kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Und für das Protokoll: Diese ruckartige Bewegung war eine verdammt schlechte Idee gewesen. Nur mit Mühe, Not und einer vorgehaltenen Hand, schleppte sie sich bis in die Mädchenwaschräume und dort entließ sie auch gleich ihren Mageninhalt in einem der Waschbecken.

     Eine Zweitklässlerin, die gerade aus einer der Duschkabinen kam, sah sie mit einem äußerst angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck an und beeilte sich, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und vor Luciana das Weite zu suchen. _Oh verdammt …_ Sie hatte doch nicht ernsthaft Snapes Nase angefasst? Ungläubig starrte sie ihr eigenes, kränklich blasses Spiegelbild an.

     Doch egal wie oft sie den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren ließ, die Erinnerungsfetzen hatten kein Erbarmen: Sie hatte Snape auf seine Nase gedrückt. Naja, wenigstens war sie nicht einer ihrer weniger glanzvollen Eigenschaften nachgekommen: Sich schamlos Männern an den Hals werfen, wenn sie einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken, egal wie elend sie sich auch fühlen mochte, musste sich kichern. Die Vorstellung von Snapes Reaktion, wenn sie ihn anzubaggern versuchte, war dann doch viel zu köstlich.

     Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Luciana im Bett, von den wenigen Ausflügen zum Damenklo einmal abgesehen, bei denen sie sich immer und immer wieder übergeben musste. Dieser Feuerwhisky hatte die eine oder andere Eigenschaft, die sie von dem Nicht-magischen-Alkohol so gar nicht gewohnt war. Und sie schwor sich, dieses Zeugs nie wieder anzufassen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Am Montagmorgen machte sich, kurz nach dem Aufwachen, das riesengroße Loch in Lucianas Magen bemerkbar. Sie hatte am gestrigen Tag nicht ein Bissen zu sich genommen und nicht einmal eine Zigarette geraucht. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker verriet, dass sie noch genug Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und einen darauffolgenden Ausflug zum Myrte-Klo hatte.

     Nach ein paar Minuten Katzenwäsche und Umziehen, stieg sie die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab, indem sie eine Traube von Schülern vorfand, die sich versammelt hatten und eng aneinanderdrängt standen, genau dort, wo das schwarze Brett angebracht war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, selbst einen Blick auf die Aushänge zu werfen, aber die Voraussicht auf Toast, Rührei und Speck siegten über ihre Neugierde.

     In der großen Halle angekommen, wiederholte sich das Bild vom Gemeinschaftsraum, allerdings in etwas größerer Dimension. Der Geräuschpegel war für diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich laut, die Aufregung fast schon greifbar und überall steckten die Schüler, an allen vier Haustischen, ihre Köpfe zusammen. Selbst am Lehrertisch konnte Luciana mehr angeregte Unterhaltungen, als üblich ausmachen. Sogar Snape, der für gewöhnlich seine übergroße Nase (oh Gott, nicht Snapes Nase …) wortlos in seine Kaffeetasse oder seine Zeitung zu stecken pflegte, war in ein Gespräch mit Lucianas Hauslehrerin vertieft.

     Was war denn jetzt los? Liebend gerne hätte sie sich, wie gewohnt, ihre Tasse geschnappt und sich Kaffee abgeholt, um dann ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich vor Snapes Sitzplatz zu verweilen und dabei vielleicht ein paar Wortfetzen aufschnappen zu können, aber die Scham der Drück-Snapes-Nase-Aktion steckte ihr noch zu frisch in den Knochen. Außerdem wollte sie ihn nicht mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit provozieren, wer wusste schon, was er sich für farbenfrohe Rachepläne zurechtgelegt hatte? Demnach verwarf Luciana all diese Gedankengänge und nahm einen Sitzplatz neben George und Fred ein. Auch die beiden waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Potter, Granger, Longbottom, einem ihrer Brüder und einem rothaarigen Mädchen vertieft und hatten ihr Kommen gar nicht bemerkt. Die Rothaarige sprang plötzlich empört von der Bank auf und lief in Richtung Ravenclaw Tisch davon.

     „Meine Fresse, ist nen Herrenloser Koffer aufgetaucht, oder was ist los?“ Luciana hatte sich zu Fred gelehnt, nahm einen großen Bissen von ihrem Toast und spülte diesen mit Schwarztee hinunter. Schlechter Kaffeeersatz, aber besser als gar nichts.

     „Wie, hast du’s noch nicht gehört?“ Fred hatte ungläubig den Kopf in ihre Richtung gewendet.

     „Nö, wasn?“, erwiderte sie, vollkommen entgegen all ihrer genossenen Erziehung mit vollem Mund.

     „Umbridge hat einen neuen Erlass rausgegeben. Damit sind alle schulischen Gruppen und Organisationen oder Mannschaften aufgelöst, bis man sich eine Genehmigung von der Alten dafür geholt hat.“

     „Aha … ist das schlimm?“

     Auf diese Frage starrten sie plötzlich sechs Augenpaare an, als habe sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

     „Okay, gaaanz schlimm. Böse Umbridge.“

     Mit dieser Aussage ließen sich die anderen halbwegs zufriedenstellen und Luciana konnte ihr Frühstück in aller Ruhe zu Ende genießen. Nun ja, sie konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was so ein Erlass bedeutete, aber ehrlich gesagt kümmerte es sie recht wenig, immerhin betraf er sie nicht persönlich. Sollte Umbridge jedoch Wachposten vor jeder Toilette aufstellen und ihr somit die einzige Möglichkeit verbauen ihre Glimmstängel zu genießen, ja das wäre natürlich etwas ganz anderes.

     Fast alle Schüler hatten die große Halle schon verlassen, als sich Luciana noch schnell einen Marmeladentoast schmierte und diesen in einer Serviette geschlagen in die Tasche steckte. Auf dem Klo der Myrte (das gerade Myrtelos war), bei der mittlerweile zweiten Zigarette, wollten Luciana die Gedanken über diesen neuen Erlass und die darauffolgende Aufregung ihrer Mitschüler dann doch nicht loslassen. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie ein Versprechen gegeben hatte und ihr irgendwie schwante, dass dies nur der Anfang einer folgenden Katastrophe sein konnte. Aber bevor sie den nächsten großen Schritt einleiten würde, und das war sicherlich ein Hammer-Schritt, musste sie noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Sie war schon fast auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, als sie bei der nächsten Abbiegung auf eine Gruppe Gryffindors traf, die sich lautstark über irgendeinen Quidditch-Kram unterhielten. Luciana war gerade an der Gruppe vorbeigelaufen, da rief ihr jemand hinterher.

     „Luciana, zur Zaubereigeschichte geht es nicht da lang!“ Granger. Wirklich nervtötend, dieses Weibsbild. Auch wenn sie vollkommen Recht hatte. Luciana hatte in den letzten Wochen schon genug Unterricht verpasst, da musste die Bibliothek wohl noch ein paar Stunden warten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Gebrabbel von Binns, fünf Reihen vor ihr, gelangte nur in Form eines Hintergrundgeräuschs an ihr Gehör, während sie, das erste Mal, seitdem sie in Hogwarts war, ihr Geschichtsbuch aufgeschlagen hatte und sich euphorisch durch den dicken Wälzer blätterte.

     „ _Hexenverbrennung, Koboldaufstände, Riesenkriege,_ noch mehr _Koboldaufstände_ … so ein Mist!“, murmelte sie dabei und klappte mit einem frustrierten Schnauben den Buchdeckel wieder zu. Dieses Geschichtsbuch endete ziemlich genau zum Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts und war für ihre Zwecke demnach total unbrauchbar. Einen Moment drehte Luciana ihren Kopf nach rechts, wo Granger saß und fleißig dabei war, Notizen zum Unterricht anzufertigen. Wie jede Stunde. Nein, die Idee Granger zu fragen, auch wenn Luciana so gut wie alles drauf verwettet hätte, dass diese ihr eine Antwort liefern könnte, war absurd. Also doch warten. Gerade, als sie vor lauter Nichtstun dazu übergehen wollte, das nächste Blatt Papier mit Kästchen auszumalen, ertönte ein deutliches Klacken. Das Geräusch kam von einem der hinteren Fenster des Raumes, wo eine weiße Eule auf dem Fenstersims saß und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von wem-auch-immer auf sich zu ziehen.

     „Hey, psst, Granger …“

     Diese schaute von ihrem Pergament auf und schaute Luciana fragend an.

     „Weißt du wem die Eule gehört?“

     _Wo du doch alles weißt_ , fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu. Granger folgte ihrem Blick zu der wartenden Eule, ihre Augen weiteten sich sichtbar, ganz, als sei sie ein wenig erschrocken, dann wendete sie sich einen Platz weiter, auf dem Potter saß. Dieser erhob sich kurz darauf, schlich zum Fenster und öffnete die Läden.

     Die Eule kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei in den Raum gehüpft, was natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sich zog – nur nicht die von Binns.

     Als Potter, mit der Eule auf seiner Schulter, wieder an Luciana vorbeikam und zu seinem Platz hastete, meinte sie ein paar zerknickte Federn an dem Tier ausmachen zu können. Und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Granger und dem Weasley-Jungen bat Potter Binns den Klassenraum verlassen zu dürfen – weil ihm schlecht sei. Und selbstverständlich zog diese Ausrede bei dem Geist, der sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Entferntesten an menschliche Bedürfnisse und körperliche Ausfälle erinnern konnte. Potter hätte wahrscheinlich auch gehen können, wenn er sich über einen juckenden Zeh beschwert hätte … mh, das würde sie vielleicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einmal ausprobieren, zu Recherchezwecken.

     Nachdem es zum Stundenende geläutet hatte, packte Luciana schnell ihre Sachen und lief mit der Klasse Richtung Kerker, wo sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke erwartete. Juhu. Unten angekommen, standen schon einige Schüler vor dem Klassenzimmer. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet, dass sie noch etwa zehn Minuten Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn hatte. Zu wenig Spielraum, um eben noch einen Abstecher zum Myrte-Klo zu machen, daher ließ sie ihre Tasche auf den Steinboden gleiten und setzte sich selbst auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, doch die kleine Pause entwickelte sich, keine zwei Sekunden später, zu sehr einem sehr wenig ruhigen und erholsamen Erlebnis.

     „Ja, Umbridge hat der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin auf der Stelle die Erlaubnis gegeben weiterzuspielen, ich hab sie gleich heute Morgen gefragt.“

     _Ja, gleich nachdem du unter ihrem plüschig-pinken Rock hervorgekrochen bist, erklärt auf jeden Fall für heute woher du dein schleimiges Haargel hast_ , schoss Luciana ganz automatisch durch den Kopf, als Malfoy damit begonnen hatte, einen Zettel wild fuchtelnd vor sich zu halten und den kompletten Kerker mit seiner hochoffiziellen Rede zu belästigen. Oder seiner Ein-Mann-Show, wie man es auch immer sehen wollte.

     „Na ja, war ja eigentlich reine Formsache, immerhin kennt sie meinen Vater gut,“ _Oha, haben sich Vater und Sohn gleich zusammen die Mühe gemacht … wuäh …_ „der geht im Ministerium ein und aus …“ _Ja anscheinend geht er nicht nur da rein und wieder raus … okay, jetzt reicht’s aber mit dem Kopfkino, hast gestern genug gekotzt …_ „bin mal gespannt, ob Gryffindor auch weiterspielen darf.“

     Doch an dieser Stelle war Malfoy, bedauerlicherweise, noch nicht fertig mit seinem Monolog. Offenbar wusste er nämlich ganz genau, wie er Lucianas Hausgenossen auf die Palme zu bringen hatte, immerhin sahen einige von ihnen recht verärgert aus.

     „Ich kann euch sagen“ und dabei schaute Malfoy direkt  Richtung Potter. _Meine Güte, das mit dem subtil sein lernen wir aber noch mal …_ „wenn es um Einfluss im Ministerium geht, glaube ich nicht, dass sie große Chancen haben … von meinem Vater weiß ich, dass sie schon seit Jahren einen Grund suchen, um Arthur Weasley zu feuern …“ _Oh Gott, NOCH ein Weasley!_ „und was Potter angeht … mein Vater sagt, es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium ihn ins St. Mungo karren lässt …“ _Notieren: Was ist ein St. Mungo?_ „offenbar haben die dort eine Spezialstation für Leute, deren Gehirne durch Magie verwirrt sind.“ _Ah, Krankenhaus._

     Nachdem Malfoy endlich, endlich zu plappern aufhörte und eine schauspielerische Darbietung eines geistig Behinderten von sich gab (und da hätte er wirklich eine goldene Himbeere für abräumen können), sah Luciana einen Schatten und den darauffolgenden Luftzug, der sie umgab und dann folgte ein wirklich seltsames Bild: Longbottom, die Schüchternheit und Ruhe in Person, war gerade dabei, Malfoy ins Gesicht zu springen. Interessant. Malfoy schien genauso überrascht wie sie selbst. Allerdings wurde er von Potter und Weasley in Schach gehalten und die beiden gaben sich die größte Mühe, den tobenden Jungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Armer Longbottom. Die beiden Slytherins, die Luciana noch aus dem Abend im Kerker kannte und die immer an Malfoys Seite waren, bauten sich vor diesem auf.

     „Pfff“, entwich es Luciana und dann hörte sie von Longbottom die gepressten Worte: „Nicht … lustig … nicht … Mungo … zeig’s … ihm …“

     Die Zornestränen standen in den Augen des Jungen, sein Gesicht puterrot vor unterdrückter Wut und Malfoy wagte es, zwischen seinen beiden Bodyguards ein spöttisches Lachen von sich zu geben.

     _Okay, dann ist es  eben JETZT schon soweit …_ Daraufhin erhob sich Luciana, stellte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln vor die beiden Schlachtschiffe, die ihr den Weg zu Malfoy versperrten und flötete: „Würden die Herren bitte Platz machen?“ Der größere schaute den kleineren perplex an, beide zuckten mit den Schultern und kaum, dass sie genug Platz gemacht hatten, um die Sicht auf Malfoy freizugeben, war Lucianas Faust schon durch die schmale Lücke geschossen, genau auf seine Nase platziert. Die beiden Schränke vor ihr waren schon im Begriff sie am Kragen zu packen, doch Malfoy, der seine blutende Nase mit einer Hand verdeckte, pfiff die beiden zurück. Er schaute Luciana recht verständnislos an.

     „Der war für die scheiß Aktion im Kerker“, kommentierte sie, noch immer breit lächelnd, „und weil du ein Arschloch bist.“

     „Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Sie schlagen sich?“ Ah, der Meister hatte soeben den Durchgang zu seinem Reich geöffnet. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Lassen Sie Longbottom los, Potter, oder es gibt Nachsitzen. Rein, alle miteinander …“

     Luciana drehte sich Richtung Kerkertür und gab somit den Blick für Snape auf Malfoy frei. In dieser Bewegung holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und hielt es Malfoy hin, der es dankend annahm und dann seinen, irgendwie bestürzt dreinschauenden, Hauslehrer mit einem „Nur Nasenbluten, Professor“, beruhigte. Nicht, dass Snape so aussah, als kaufe er ihm diese lahme Ausrede ab, denn im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon Luciana fixiert. Diese schnappte sich kurzum ihre Tasche vom Boden, versuchte den durchdringenden Blick des Professors zu ignorieren und betrat den Klassenraum. Als sie schon in einer der hintersten Reihen Platz genommen hatte, ging Malfoy, plus seine Kumpanen, an ihr vorbei, beugte sich bei der Gelegenheit etwas zu ihr hinunter und zischte ihr ein „Jetzt sind wir Quitt“ ins Ohr.

     „Sie werden feststellen, dass wir heute einen Gast haben.“

     Snape hatte sich vor seinem Pult aufgebaut und zeigte mit diesen Worten in eine hintere Ecke des Raumes. Und da saß ES, inklusive Klemmbrett. Irgendwie schien das Pink ihrer Kleidung das schöne viele Schwarz um sie herum zu absorbieren.

     „Wir machen heute mit unserem Stärkungstrank weiter. Sie finden Ihre Mixturen so vor, wie Sie diese in der letzten Stunde verlassen haben;“ _Ich lach mit tot, ich hab letzte Stunde bestimmt nichts hier verlassen,_ „wenn sie richtig zubereitet sind, sollten Sie über das Wochenende gut gereift sein. Anweisungen an der Tafel. Fahren Sie fort.“

     Ha, sie hatte keine Mixtur, also würde das hier eine wunderbar arbeitsfreie Stunde werden und sie könnte –

     „Miss Bradley …“ _Och nö …_ Snape hatte sich vor ihren Platz gestellt. _Hör auf diese verdammte Nase anzustarren!!_ „Sie werden zu Mr Longbottom gehen und mit ihm zusammen die weiteren Anweisungen für den Trank befolgen.“

     Longbottom … Hatte dieser nicht erst vorletzte Woche ganze zwei Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht, in _einer_ Doppelstunde? Luciana ließ entnervt ihre Schultern hängen, nahm widerwillig ihre Tasche vom Boden und schlurfte demotiviert, unter Snapes schadenfrohen Blicken, zu Longbottom, der gerade einen Kessel auf seinen Arbeitsplatz gehievt hatte.

     Luciana schob ihren Kopf langsam über den Rand des Gefäßes und packte sich, als sie den Inhalt erblickte, verzweifelt an die Stirn. Snape sah aus, als würde er sich mühsam das Lachen verkneifen müssen. In der nächsten Viertelstunde hatte Luciana alle Hände voll damit zu tun, dieses stümperhafte Gepansche in Longbottoms Kessel in halbwegs brauchbare Formen zu improvisieren. Longbottom selbst stand daneben und starrte einen nicht definierbaren Punkt vor an der Kerkerwand an. Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, schien er sich in der Vorhölle seiner Gedankenwelt zu befinden, so gepeinigt sah er aus. Vielleicht würde etwas Ablenkung helfen?

     „Hey, Longbottom, gibst du mir bitte das Greifenkrallenpulver?“ Doch dieser reagierte nicht. „Longbottom?“ Endlich schien er sich aus seinem Gedankenwust befreit zu haben und sah sie fragend an.

     „Bitte was?“, sagte er im Flüsterton. Luciana seufzte. Normalerweise hasste sie es, sich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen (es sei denn es ging um geheimnisvolle Gespräche mit Feuerköpfen, geschäftliche Besprechungen ihres Paten, jegliche Schlagwörter, auf die ihre Neugierde-Hirn-Fraktion ansprang oder … ja, oder Snape), aber den armen Kerl da vor sich in einem derart kläglichen Zustand zu sehen, versetzte ihre irgendwie einen Stich. Mitgefühl war schon eine echt nervige Sache.

     „Verwandte oder Freunde von dir?“, fragte sie nach einem Moment der Stille, schnappte sich das Greifenkrallenpulver von ihrem Tischnachbarn, als dieser nicht hinsah und kippte eine Prise davon in den blubbernden Kessel. Longbottom sah nun derart verwirrt aus, dass es schien, er würde nicht mal mehr eine Gegenfrage formulieren können.

     „Wer aus deinem privaten Umfeld in einer Geistesheilanstalt ist? Freund oder ein Verwandter?“

     Longbottoms Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

     „Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte er und sein Blick glitt für einen kurzen Moment in Richtung der hinteren Reihen.

     „Na komm schon, du bist gerade total ausgetickt, als sich Malfoy über Menschen mit geistigen Schäden lustig gemacht hat, da braucht man echt kein Genie sein, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, wo du doch sonst einen recht ruhigen Eindruck machst. Stille Wasser und so weiter.“

     Er schien ihre letzten Worte nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, versank daraufhin wieder einen Augenblich in seiner Gedankenwelt und sagte dann: „Verwandte.“

     „Weißt du“, begann Luciana in einem aufmunternden Tonfall und schob das gemopste Pulver, so unauffällig wie möglich, wieder zum Nachbartisch, „mein Pate vertritt in dieser Hinsicht die Meinung, dass geistig verwirrte Menschen uns Normalos in einigen Punkten überlegen sind.“

     Jetzt schien Longbottom interessierter an Lucianas Worten.

     „Sie leben in ihrer eigenen Welt und sehen die Dinge mit anderen Augen. Und vielleicht geht es ihnen damit besser, als uns mit der nackten Realität. Menschen wie Malfoy werden so etwas niemals verstehen.“

     Diese Worte schienen seine Laune zu heben und ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er erzählte Luciana, in den nächsten zehn Minuten, alles Mögliche über ein Buch der Zauberkräuter Asiens, welches er momentan las und das mit einer derartigen Begeisterung und Leidenschaft, die sie dem schüchternen Kerl gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Mitten in einer Erzählung über die ‚Pao Halin‘, eine fleischfressende, magische Pflanze, die sich im Urwald als Wurzelwerk anderer Bäume tarnte, schickte sie ihn ein paar Zutaten aus dem Regal holen (wenn sie schon die ganze Arbeit tat, könnte sie ihn wenigstens als Helferlein missbrauchen, solange nichts unter diesem Tätigkeitsfeld zählte, das den Trank versauen könnte). In diesem Augenblick nahm sie wahr, wie ES sich von ihrem Platz erhob und zu Snape in die zweite Reihe ging, dort hinter seinem Rücken stehenblieb und ihre Feder schreibbereit hielt. Oha, jetzt musste sie ihren Trank für einen Augenblich hinten anstellen, denn das, was nun folgen würde, wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verpassen.

     „Nun, die Klasse scheint für die Jahrgangsstufe ziemlich fortgeschritten zu sein“, sprach sie an Snapes Rücken gewandt und hörte sich dabei ziemlich patzig an. „Gleichwohl halte ich es für fraglich, ob es sinnvoll ist, den Schülern etwas wie den Stärkungstrank beizubringen. Ich denke, das Ministerium würde es vorziehen, wenn dieser aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen würde.“

     Snape, der gerade dabei gewesen war den Trank eines Schülers zu inspizieren, richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und drehte sich zu ES um, die sicher ganze zweieinhalb Köpfe kleiner war, als er.

     „Nun … wie lange unterrichten Sie schon in Hogwarts?“

     „Vierzehn Jahre“, antwortete Snape knapp. Ihm schien die Situation überhaupt nicht zu passen.

     „Sie hatten sich, glaube ich, zuerst um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben?“

     Oha … ja, das war ja mal interessant. Luciana lehnte sich etwas weiter über ihren Tisch, um ja kein Wort von dem Gespräch zu verpassen. Im Grunde hatte fast die gesamte Klasse die Arbeit an den Kesseln eingestellt und beobachtete das Geschehen.

     „Ja“, kam von Snape, das glaubte sie jedenfalls, denn er hatte ungewohnt leise gesprochen. Aber hey, wofür gab es eindeutige Mundbewegungen?

     „Aber damit hatten Sie keinen Erfolg?“

     „Offensichtlich.“

     ES vergewohlwurschtelte daraufhin wieder mal ein Pergament vor ihrer Nase.

     „Und seit Sie in der Schule arbeiten, haben Sie sich regelmäßig für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben?“    

     „Ja“, flüsterte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

     _Ja ne ist klar, und der nennt_ mich _eine penetrante Person!_

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum sich Dumbledore bislang stets geweigert hat, Sie zu ernennen?“, fragte sie dann. Mh, Luciana tippte darauf, dass es mit Snape im Lehrstuhl der Verteidigung der dunklen Künste einfach zu viele Kollateralschäden an Schülern geben würde.

     „Ich schlage vor, Sie fragen ihn selbst“, gab Snape zum Besten. Oh, der war so richtig sauer …

     „Oh, das werde ich auch.“ Man, bei dem Gespräch wäre Luciana gerne dabei.

     „Ich nehme an, das tut irgendwas zur Sache?“, fragte Snape und seine pechschwarzen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er gerade um seinen Posten fürchtete?

     „Oh, durchaus ja, das Ministerium verlangt einen gründlichen Einblick in den – ähm – Werdegang der Lehrer.“

     Nachdem ES sich von Snape abgewandt hatte, ließ dieser erst mal seine aufgestaute Wut an Potter aus.

 

Das Mittagessen ließ Luciana ausfallen und bog stattdessen direkt in die Bibliothek ab. Es dauerte über eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich in der Abteilung ‚Magische Ortschaften und Landstriche‘ fündig wurde. Bepackt mit einem riesengroßen, ledereingebundenen Wälzer, ließ sie sich an einen der Tische, die überall zwischen den Regalwänden platziert waren, nieder und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis von _‚Askaban – eine magische Festung im Nord Atlantik‘_ auf.

     „ _Standort, Erbauung, Gründung, Wärter früher und heute_ … ah, da … ‚Askaban und seine Insassen‘ …“, murmelte Luciana und schlug die angegebene Seitenzahl fünfhundertunddreiundachzig auf.

 

 _Um in dieser magisch abgeriegelten Festung Insasse zu werden, bedarf es schwererer Delikte, als kleinere Gaunereien oder_ blabla … sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter, bis sie das Wort _Todesser_ ausmachen konnte. _Während der Schreckensherrschaft von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und insbesondere nach seinem Sturz, im Jahre 1981, wurden vorwiegend Todesser in Askaban inhaftiert. Eine Liste der bekanntesten Inhaftierten des 20. Jahrhunderts ist auf der Seite 668 aufgeführt._ Und wieder blätterte Luciana weiter. Dort fand sie Namensüberschriften und darunterliegende Textpassagen vor. _Rodolphos Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr._ … Die Namen nach dem Alphabet zu sortieren war anscheinend zu viel verlangt. Luciana blätterte weiter. _Sirius Black._ Aaaah, da hatte sie ihn. _Sirius Black wurde im Oktober 1981 wegen Mordes an Peter Pettigrew und einer unbestimmten Anzahl von Muggeln, sowie Todesserei zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe verurteilt._ Luciana schlug das Buch zu, ließ es an Ort und Stelle liegen, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und eilte in den zweiten Stock. Sie stieß die Tür zum Klo der Myrte auf (was wieder Myrtelos zu sein schien) und zündete sich zu allererst eine Zigarette an.

     Kurz entschlossen kramte sie dann in ihrer neu erstandenen, ledernen Umhängetasche herum, bis sie fündig wurde. Luciana zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Schulumhangs und richtete diesen auf das kleine, schwarze Gerät in ihrer offenliegenden Hand.

     _„Engorgio!“_ , sprach sie hallend in den leeren Raum hinein und im nächsten Moment wuchs das kleine Miniaturhandy zur Normalgröße an. Luciana hielt ungeduldig den großen, mit einem roten Telefonhörer gekennzeichneten Plastikknopf gedrückt, wartete, nachdem sich das Gerät endlich eingeschaltet hatte, ungeduldig auf das Zeichen einer erfolgreichen Netzsuche und kramte darauf im Speicher nach der gesuchten Nummer – dann noch die Vorwahl null null vier neun eingetippt und schon hörte sie das charakteristische Tuten des Freizeichens.

     „Luciana, alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Gabriels Stimme, schon nach dem dritten Freizeichen und dabei klang er etwas gehetzt. Woher wusste er – ah, Rufnummernerkennung. Ihr Pate hatte auch jeden erdenklichen Firlefanz.

     „Hey … ich hätte dir geschrieben, aber ich glaube beim letzten Mal hat jemand versucht Azrael abzufangen …“ Luciana pausierte kurz und Gabriel wartete am anderen Ende der Leitung geduldig (wahrscheinlich nicht), bis sie fortfuhr. „Du hast mir doch zu Hause noch das Versprechen abgenommen, ich solle mich melden, falls irgendetwas Seltsames passieren sollte und nun ja …“ Luciana schilderte ihrem Paten das belauschte Gespräch zwischen Potter, Granger, Weasley und Sirius Black, dass der Minister vermutete, Dumbledore wolle das Ministerium stürzen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass einige an dieser Schule glaubten Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt und wie sie Snape gefolgt war, der dann in seltsamer Kleidung vom Grundstück appariert war und zu guter Letzt (und die Weitergabe dieser Information kostete Luciana eine Menge Überwindung) schilderte sie ihm, dass Remus Lupin wohl mittendrin steckte.

     Gabriel antwortete eine Zeit lang überhaupt nicht. Und Luciana wusste, was für ein schlechtes Zeichen sein Schweigen war. Nach einiger Zeit sprach er, mit sehr beherrschter Stimme: „Luciana, ich möchte, dass du in nächster Zeit genauesten darauf achtest, dein Handy immer bei dir zu führen. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?“

     „Natürlich.“

     Und dann unterbrach er die Verbindung.

 

Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl verbrachte Luciana den Rest des Unterrichtstags. Und dieses verbesserte sich auch nicht, als sie spätabends im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und über ihrem Tränkeaufsatz brütete.

     Das Handy hatte sie nicht wieder auf Schrumpfgröße zurückverwandelt. Es lag eingeschaltet vor ihrer Nase, doch wie es sich eben verhielt mit Telefonanrufen, die man erwartete … das Gerät blieb stumm, ganz gleich wie lange sie es anstarrte.

     Kurz nach Mitternacht schnappte sie sich seufzend das Gerät vom Tisch, steckte es in die Hemdtasche ihrer Schuluniform und ging, unter den wachsamen Augen Grangers, zum Portraitloch. Doch dieses Mal protestierte sie nicht, als Luciana den Gemeinschaftraum Richtung zweites Stockwerk verließ.

     Myrte war wieder nicht im Damenklo, wie schon den ganzen Tag über. Sehr ungewöhnlich, normalerweise war der Geist nur für einige Minuten, höchstens Stunden nicht auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, die letzte Klokabine an der rechten Wand. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Luciana froh über ihre Abwesenheit sein,  immerhin brauchte sie Zeit und Ruhe zum Nachdenken und das klappte ohne Mitschüler, Geister und mit Unterstützung von Nikotin in der Regel besser.

     Als der Geistesblitz, nach der mittlerweile dritten Zigarette, noch immer auf sich warten ließ, gab Luciana die Grübelei auf, erhob sich und öffnete mit einem kräftigen Stoß die Tür zum Gang – und befand sich plötzlich doch in Gesellschaft. Luciana konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Snape in einer Dunstwolke aus Zigarettenqualm verschwand, die hinter ihr, in rechteckiger Form, aus dem Klo waberte.

     _Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!_

     „Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr … Miss Bradley!“, zischte Snape, der sich blitzschnell in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte und sich nun gefährlich nah vor ihr aufbaute. Sein Blick sorgte bei ihr für Atemaussetzer.

     „H-Hallo Professor Snape …Sir“, stammelte Luciana und ließ mit diesen Worten die Tür zum Myrte-Klo los, die darauf mit einem lautem Scheppern zufiel. Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und in diesem Moment war sie der festen Überzeugung, er würde ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals hexen. Allerdings erschien nur ein Licht am Ende seines Stabs, den er hinter Luciana in den Gang hielt.

     „Kein Lupin in Sichtweite, oder irgendeine andere Person, die Sie dieses Mal aus dem Schlammassel holen könnte, mh?“, sagte er schadenfroh und seine Augen blitzten entzückt auf.

     „Ehm … i-ich wollte meine Hauskameraden nicht mit meinen Toilettengewohnheiten belästigen?“ Falsche Antwort. Snape war gerade im Begriff sie am Arm zu packen, als eine schrille Melodie die nächtliche Stille durchbrach. Hörte sich irgendwie an wie … _Bananas in Pyjamas??? Johnny, du Vollidiot …_ Mit diesem Gedanken langte Luciana unter ihren Pullunder und holte das bimmelnde Handy zum Vorschein, bedeutete Snape mit erhobenem Finger kurz seinen cholerischen Anfall auf gleich zu verschieben und meldete sich mit „Ja?“.

     Am anderen Ende konnte sie Gabriels Stimme erkennen, der sich anscheinend in einem Raum mit vielen Menschen aufhielt.

     „Luciana? Geh jetzt sofort und ohne Widerworte zu dem Büro deiner Hauslehrerin, ruf mich noch einmal an und gib mich an sie weiter.“ Gabriel hatte schon fast wieder aufgelegt, als Luciana schnell ein, „Warte!“ dazwischen rufen konnte. „I-ich hab hier ein kleines Problem … Sn … Professor Snape steht grad vor mir und sieht nicht glücklich aus, mich nach Sperrstunde im Schloss angetroffen zu haben …“

     Snape sah gerade einfach so aus, als könne er nicht glauben, was sich da gerade vor seiner Nase abspielte. Aber Luciana war sicher, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und dieser perplexe Zustand würde sehr schnell in einen weitaus unangenehmeren umschlagen. Sie konnte gerade eben noch hören, wie Gabriel ein kurzes Gespräch mit einem Mann führte, doch den genauen Wortlaut konnte sie bei dem Stimmengewimmel im Hintergrund nicht herausfiltern.

     „Gib mir Snape“, sagte Gabriel kurz angebunden. Sie starrte ungläubig den Hörer an. „Sofort.“ Luciana hielt Snape das Handy hin.

     „Er will mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir.“

     Es dauerte einen Moment bis Snapes Arm sich in Bewegung setzte und das Gerät entgegennahm und an sein Ohr schob.

     „Ja?“ Und dann hörte er zu. Das unendliche Repertoire, das seine Gesichtsmimik dabei vollführte, war beachtlich. Zuerst wanderten seine Augenbrauen hoch, dann wieder herunter, dann spitzte sich sein Mund, seine Hautfarbe wechselte von blass zu grün zu noch blasser, darauf ließ er ein kurzes „Aber …“ aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen entweichen und irgendwann, als Luciana von Snapes-Gesicht-Gucken schon ganz schwindlig geworden war, endete das Gespräch mit einem „Ja, Schulleiter.“

     Letztendlich drückte er wahrhaftig auf den roten Knopf, als sei es für ihn das Normalste ein Telefon zu benutzen, streckte es Luciana in der selben Bewegung vor die Nase, die es mit halb offenstehendem Mund entgegennahm. Ja und daraufhin wurde sie von ihrem Professor am Arm gepackt und durch den Gang geschleift.

     „Hey, nicht so schnell, ich hab viel kürzere Beine als Sie!“ Doch Snape zeigte sich von ihrem Protest unbeeindruckt und ignorierte diesen einfach. Erst, als sie die letzte Stufe zur Eingangshalle nahmen, blieb er abrupt stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um, wobei er ihren Arm noch immer in einem eisernen Griff hielt.

     „Sie warten hier, bis ich wiederkomme!“, schnappte er bestimmt, ließ sie los, als habe er sich die Hand verbrannt und verschwand Richtung Kerker.

     Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da tauchte er wieder auf, mit wehendem Umhang und einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der alles in ihr aufrief, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und um ihr Leben zu laufen.

     Er blieb nicht einmal stehen, als er an ihr vorbeilief, sie wieder an derselben Stelle am Arm packte und sie Richtung Hauptausgang zog. Das würde morgen garantiert einen blauen Fleck geben … wenn sie denn ein Morgen erleben würde. Was zum Teufel hatte Snape vor?

     Sie liefen weiter über die Ländereien, die Nacht war stockdunkel und der Himmel mit Wolken verhangen. Die Kälte breitete sich sofort auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus, denn vorsorglich die passenden Kleidungsstücke für einen nächtlichen Spaziergang in der Natur anzuziehen, hatte beim Verlassen des Gryffindorturms nicht auf ihrer To-Do-Liste gestanden. Plötzlich schoss Luciana ein ganz anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Snape schon einmal auf genau diesem Weg begleitet … War er etwa zu seinen Privatgemächern gelaufen, um sich seine Maske zu holen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, wollte er sie mit zu diesem Schwarzen Führer nehmen? Als Opfergabe? Was, wenn der Schwarze Führer auf diese ganzen schwarzmagischen Rituale stand, bei denen man Jungfrauenblut benötigte?

     _Oh mein Gott, der will mich UMBRINGEN!!_ Luciana stemmte beide Beine in den feuchten Boden unter ihren Füßen, legte somit eine Vollbremsung hin und versuchte sich von Snape loszureißen. Diesen hatte es bei den unerwarteten Fluchtversuchen Lucianas fast zu Boden geworfen, doch sein Griff ließ nicht nach, nein, er wurde nur noch schraubstockartiger.

     „Miss Bradley, was soll denn dieser -“

     Luciana fuhr ihm scharf ins Wort, immer noch im verzweifelten Versuch sich von ihm zu befreien.

     „Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, ich bin total unbrauchbar für diesen Schwarzen Führer, ehrlich!!“

     Snape ließ sie daraufhin fast los, so perplex schien er und mit verwirrtem Blick starrte er sie an. Dann verdrehte er genervt die Augen und schmiss sich Luciana mit einer fließenden Bewegung über die rechte Schulter und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt Richtung Waldrand fort.

     „HIIIILFEEEE!!! Ich werde ENTFÜHRT!!! HIIII-„

     _„Silencio“_

     Aus Luciana Kehle kam kein Laut mehr. Und ein paar schnelle Snape-Schritte weiter, hatten sie den Wald erreicht. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen in der Magengegend - Snape war mit ihr appariert.


	17. Der Phönixorden

 

Gefühlte hundert G lasteten auf Lucianas Körper, während sie sich verzweifelt an den Stoffbergen von Snapes Umhang festkrallte. Kopfüber zu apparieren, ja, dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte sie noch nicht gehabt. Und nur mit viel Beherrschung konnte sie es vermeiden, die Kleidung vor ihrer Nase vollzureihern, als der Sog mit einem Mal stoppte. Zu allem Überfluss wurde Luciana dann schwungvoll umgedreht und auf ihre eigenen Füße abgestellt, die gerade scheinbar aus Wackelpudding bestanden.

     Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf die neue Umgebung konzentrieren zu können. Sie standen in einer feuchten Seitenstraße, an der sich dutzende von Reihenhäusern entlang zogen. Die gute, schillernde Zeit dieser Straße, musste schon seit Jahrzehnten vorüber sein, wenn man von dem heruntergekommenen Zustand der Gebäude ausging. Zumindest konnte sie dem Baustil entnehmen, dass sie die Insel nicht verlassen hatten. Alles in allem sehr britisch, vielleicht Großstadt?

     _Mh, sieht schon mal nicht nach einem Ort für eine Schwarze Messe aus … und Snape hat sich auch noch keine Maske aufgesetzt … hey, vielleicht überleb ich die Nacht ja!_

Snape griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs, zog einen Briefumschlag hervor, öffnete diesen und hielt Luciana im nächsten Augenblick ein kleines Stück Pergament vor die Nase, mit aufforderndem Blick. Diese nahm das Papier entgegen. Im Schein einer Straßenlaterne konnte sie eine feine Handschrift ausmachen: _Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._ Kaum, dass sie diese Worte verinnerlicht hatte, schob sich auch schon die schwarze Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab in ihr Blickfeld. Im nächsten Moment stand das Pergamentstück in Flammen – welches Luciana mit einem Mords-Schrecken augenblicklich fallen ließ. Auf den Boden rieselten nur noch Aschefetzen. Snape packte sie wieder am Arm, selbstverständlich an seine neue Lieblingsstelle, stellte sie direkt vor einer Häuserreihe ab und ließ sie genauso schnell wieder los.

     „So, Miss Bradley“, begann er, ganz in seinem gewohnten, herablassendem Lehrtonfall, „wo ist hier der Fehler?“

     Luciana schaute sich die Häuserfront genauer an. _Wie, Fehler?_ _Hässliches Haus Nr. 1, nein, genauer gesagt Nr. 10, schäbiges Haus Numero 11 und ein noch verwitterteres, Nr. 13 … eh … Moment … wo ist Nr. 12 abgeblieben?_ Kaum, dass sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, setzten sich die Reihenhäuser vor ihren Augen in Bewegung. Erst erschien im Spalt, der Haus Nummer Elf und Dreizehn voneinander trennte, eine lädiert ausschauende Tür, dann gesellten sich zu dieser eine immer breiter werdende Häuserwand und verdreckte Fenster hinzu. Das Spektakel war so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Ein Haus, mit dem kleinen Schild Nummer Zwölf, stand da, als sei es nie verborgen gewesen.

     Snape zerrte sie, kaum dass sie ihre Entdeckung genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, die steinernen Stufen hinauf und klopfte mit noch immer gezücktem Zauberstab in der Hand, einmal gegen die schwarze Tür (oder was von dem Lack noch übrig geblieben war).

     Luciana konnte gerade eben noch den Türknauf aufblitzen sehen, der aus einer silbernen, sich windenden Schlange bestand, da war die Tür auch schon aufgesprungen. Das Schleifen ging weiter. Nach dem Betreten des Gebäudes, als der Eingang sich wieder geschlossen hatte, konnte sie sich lediglich auf ihren Geruchs – und Hörsinn verlassen. In der Eingangshalle war es stockdunkel. Ihren Geruchssinn hätte sie bei diesem modrigen Gestank gerne wieder abgestellt. Dieses Haus war garantiert von dem einen oder anderen aggressiven Schimmelpilz befallen … _Du bist Raucher, da ist nen Schimmelpilz ernsthaft deine geringste Sorge …_

     Professor Snape bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit, ganz so, als habe er ein Nachtsichtgerät in seinem Hirn installiert, während Luciana das ein oder andere Mal über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Als er dann plötzlich vor einer Tür, am Ende der Halle, stehenblieb, lief sie noch einen Schritt weiter – _RUMMS_ … Da war ihr Dickschädel auch schon mit dem massiven Holzdurchgang kollidiert. Normalerweise hätte sie in diesem Moment lautstark geflucht, wäre der _Silencio_ nicht immer noch aktiv gewesen. Daher begnügte sie sich damit, auf der Stelle herum zu hampeln und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn zu halten (was bei dieser Dunkelheit glücklicherweise niemand mitbekommen konnte).

     Sie konnte eilige Schritte auf der andern Seite der Tür vernehmen, dann öffnete sich diese und Luciana wurde von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet. Was sich als gar nicht so hell herausstellte, nachdem sich ihre Augen, nach ein paar Sekunden, daran gewöhnt hatten.

     Im Türrahmen stand eine kleine, mollige Frau (die ihr unheimlich bekannt vorkam), vielleicht Ende vierzig, Anfang fünfzig, mit feuerrotem Haar, die beide Arme in die Seite gestemmt hatte und sogleich schnappte: „Habe ich eben richtig gehört, ist da jemand vor die Tür gelaufen?“ Sie schaute Snape und Luciana abwechselnd an, als erwarte sie dringend eine Erklärung für diese Lärmbelästigung. Snape deutete mit einem Finger auf Luciana, die sich immer noch mit einer Hand die Stirn hielt. Die Frau steckte daraufhin ihren Kopf zwischen die beiden, Richtung Eingangshalle und kehrte mit vorwurfsvollem Blick wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. Wenigstens galt der Blick nicht Luciana.

     „Du hättest ruhig ein bisschen Licht im Flur machen können, Severus“, fauchte sie Snape in einem ermahnenden Tonfall an. „Komm her, Kindchen, ich kenne da einen sehr wirksamen Kühlzauber.“ Und mit diesen Worten schnappte die Unbekannte Luciana an den Schultern und schob sie (wesentlich sachter und behutsamer als Snape zuvor) eine schmale Steintreppe hinunter.

     Unten angekommen, ging es weiter in einen geöffneten Raum, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Dieser Raum sah nach einer sehr altmodischen Küche im Kellergewölbe-Stil aus _aber_ , und dabei vollführte Luciana in Gedanken wahre Freudenhüpfer, der Raum war von oben bis unten _verqualmt_. Hier.durfte.man.rauchen. !

     In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, langer Holztisch, um den so viele Stühle, wie nur möglich, gequetscht standen (um die zwanzig waren es sicherlich), auf denen Menschen verschiedensten Aussehens saßen. Viel interessanter waren allerdings die geöffneten und ungeöffneten Weinflaschen, die Luciana zusammen mit den Kelchen zum Gruß winkten. Das reinste Mekka, dieser seltsame Ort. Von den Schimmelpilzen und dem desolaten Allgemeinzustand einmal abgesehen.

     Und da, am Ende des überfüllten Tisches, sah sie zwei bekannte Gesichter – Gabriel und Johnny. Ihr fiel ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten flitzte sie zu ihnen hinüber, die einzigen Menschen im Raum, die ein wenig fehl am Platz wirkten, mit ihrer Nicht-magischen-Kleidung und dem ganzen Papieraktenzeugs vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

     Luciana umarmte Johnny herzlich und war schon dabei drauf los zu plappern, als wieder einmal kein Ton über ihre Lippen kam. _Hat dieser Vollschwachmat den Scheiß immer noch nicht aufgehoben??_ Wutschnaubend schaute sie sich zu allen Seiten um und konnte den gesuchten, schwarzen Fleck im Raum neben Dumbledore ausmachen, wie er gerade dabei war auf den armen, alten Kerl einzureden, wie auf ein totes Pferd.

     Luciana schnappte sich den nächstbesten Gegenstand vom Tisch (einen Korkuntersetzer) und warf ihn genau gegen Snapes Kopf. Dieser hatte sofort seinen Redeschwall unterbrochen, auf der Suche nach dem Übeltäter. Ja, und der war nicht schwer auszumachen, wo Luciana doch wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd auf ihren stummen Mund deutete. Snape hob nur seine rechte Augenbraue. Und auch wenn sie es aus dieser Entfernung nicht genau sehen konnte, sie hätte schwören können seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei. Dann, nachdem Dumbledore ihn über seine Halbmondbrille scharf gemustert hatte, hob er endlich seinen Zauberstab und das Schweigen hatte ein Ende.

     „Bist du denn bescheuert, mich von diesem Psychopaten kidnappen zu lassen??“, fauchte Luciana ihren Paten an, der nur große Augen machte, als wüsste er von nichts.

     „Hör mal, Dumbledore hat mit ihm telefoniert, nicht ich!“, sagte er abwehrend, schlug eine Akte vor sich auf und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung neben ihm, auf dem freien Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Luciana kam der Aufforderung, immer noch murrend, nach und blickte schmollend in die Runde. Wenigstens pochte ihre Stirn nicht mehr, diese Dame hatte es wirklich raus mit den Kühlzaubern.

     „Was soll ich hier überhaupt? Wegen nächtlichem Rumlaufens im Schloss wird doch nicht eine ganze Sitzung einberufen?“, fragte sie Gabriel.

     „Bleib einfach hier sitzen und lerne. Und auch wenn es nicht um deinen Schulregelverstoß geht, im Grunde sind wir wegen dir hier, also hast du auch ein Recht dabei zu sein.“

     Hä? Was sollte das wieder bedeuten? Nachdem Johnny sie in ein Gespräch über die neusten Lästereien daheim verwickelt hatte, erhob sich Dumbledore am anderen Ende des Tisches. Alle Gespräche verstummten darauf.

     „Wie ihr alle sicher schon festgestellt habt, dürfen wir heute ein paar neue Gesichter willkommen heißen!“, rief der Schulleiter in einem höchst zufriedenen Tonfall und die meisten Anwesenden lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück, ganz, als ob jetzt eine längere Ansprache kommen würde. „Mein Name ist Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Neben meiner Tätigkeit als Schulleiter von Hogwarts, habe ich zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Jahren – das heißt, in meiner Lebensspanne sind es wohl wenige – den Orden des Phönix zusammengerufen, um einen aktiven Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort“, huch, bei dem Namen zuckten ernsthaft ein paar der Leute zusammen, „führen zu können.“ Dumbledore drehte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn, nickte ihm zu und dann nahm er wieder Platz. Der Sitznachbar, ein Mann, dessen Alter Luciana nur schwer einschätzen konnte, weil er im allgemeinen etwas … verbraucht aussah, mit rückenlangem, schwarzem Haar, kurzem Vollbart und dunklen Augen, hob seine Stimme. „Sirius Black. Mir gehört das wunderhübsche Haus“, stellte er sich vor und sprach die letzten Worte mit viel Verbitterung in der Stimme aus. Viel interessanter war jedoch, wie Snape, der auf der anderen Seite Dumbledores saß, Black musterte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Mann augenblicklich explodiert.

     „Ehm …“ Luciana hatte ihre Hand gehoben, ganz, als ob sie sich im Unterricht melden würde. Dumbledore nickte ihr zu, „Ja, Miss Bradley?“

     „Ich meine gelesen zu haben, Mr Black sei … sei ein … ein Mörder auf der Flucht?“ Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Luciana, die sogleich etwas tiefer in ihren Stuhl sank.

     „Sirius Black wurde von einem vermeintlichen Freund getäuscht. Nicht er hat diese Verbrechen begangen, es hatte nur danach aussehen sollen“, erklärte Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme, Snape neben ihm rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nase. _Naaase …_ „Ohne ihm den Prozess gemacht zu haben, verbannte man ihn zu lebenslanger Haft nach Askaban, von wo er, glücklicherweise, fliehen konnte.“

     „Eh … gibt’s hier nicht sowas wie Tatortsicherung, Beweisführung und … und Anwälte?“, fragte Luciana perplex und Gabriel neben ihr lachte einmal kurz auf. Die Frage blieb im Raum stehen und die Vorstellung ging weiter reihum.

     „Bill Weasley.“ _NOCH ein Weasley …_ Luciana konnte sich eben noch beherrschen, nicht die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen zu schlagen. Hey, aber der Weasley war verdammt lecker … lange Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, er trug einen Ohrring, lederne Klamotten, die irgendwie Stil hatten und dann dieser Schatten von einem roten Dreitagebart, ebenso rot wie seine Haare … _jammjamm …_

     „Arthur Weasley“, kam darauf von dem Platz neben dem Zuckerschnäuzchen und Luciana wandte nur ihren Blick zu ihm, weil sie schon wieder _diesen_ Namen vernommen hatte. Ah. Älterer Herr, freundliches Gesicht und wahrscheinlich die Quelle allen Übels: Der Massenerzeuger dieser nicht enden wollenden Weasley-Sinnflut.

     „Moody. Alastor Moody“, knurrte der Mann neben dem Weasley-Oberhaupt, ganz im James Bond Stil (obwohl Luciana bezweifelte, dass dieser nicht-magische Agentenfilme konsumierte). Alastor Moody gab ein reichlich seltsames Bild ab: Seine Nase hing in Narbenfetzen, das Gesicht war im Allgemeinen von tiefen Furchen durchzogen und das linke Auge, also von ihm aus sein Rechtes, schaute in Richtung der Neuankömmlinge, während das andere, wesentlich rundere und größere Auge, in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit dreihundertsechzig-Grad-Drehungen vollführte. Okay, das Teil konnte nicht echt sein …

     „Mundungus Fletcher“, kam es von dem Nebenplatz und Luciana wäre fast vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen. „Hey Chantal!“, setzte der abgeratzte, ihr wohlbekannte Mittvierziger hinten an und winkte ihr zu. Und ohne die Drei-Besen-Bar-Atmosphäre sah er noch viel schmieriger aus. Luciana schloss daraufhin nur beschämt ihre Augen und versuchte die folgenden, fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden zu ignorieren. Was auch klappte, die Vorstellungsrunde ging nämlich weiter:

     „Remus Lupin“, hörte Luciana leise, beugte sich ein Stück vor und erkannte dann tatsächlich Remus. Dieser sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er hatte zwar fast immer dieses kränkliche Aussehen an sich, jedoch war er jetzt tief in seinem Stuhl versunken und vermied es tunlichst, in Richtung Gabriel zu schauen. Was war mit ihm los? Johnny machte nicht die Anstalten, sich vorzustellen und Gabriel genau so wenig, also ließ Luciana es auch bleiben. Dann ging es mit der anderen Seite des Tisches, zu ihrer Linken, weiter.

     „Tonks.“ Diese, doch sehr kurze und knappe Angabe, kam von einer Frau, die nicht viel älter als Luciana zu sein schien. Vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Sie hatte einen blassen Teint, der jedoch nicht krank wirkte, dunkle Augen und blaue, kurze Haare, die stachelig zu Berge standen. Im Gesamten machte sie einen sehr punkigen Eindruck.

     „Hestia Jones.“ Schwarzhaarige Hexe.

     „Dädalus Diggel.“ Ein älterer Zauberer, der einen violetten Zylinder auf dem Kopf trug. Aber … _Dädala was?_ Dödel, das war einfach. Eltern konnten ja so grausam sein …

     „Kingsley Shacklebolt“, kam es in einer basshaltigen Stimme, von einem schwarzen Zauberer … oder Afro-Amerikanischer-Magie-Mitbürger? Der Kerl hatte auf jeden Fall ein mächtiges Kreuz.

     „Mein Name ist Elphias Doge.“ Diese ungewohnt lange Ansprache, stammte von einem sehr alten Zauberer mit silber-grauem Haar. Von den Jahren auf seinem Buckel war er bestimmt mit Dumbledore auf eine Stufe zu stellen.

     „Molly Weasley“, stellte sich nun die Frau vor, die Luciana und Snape eben die Tür geöffnet hatte. Natürlich, bei dem roten Haar hätte sie sich das auch denken können. Auf der Welt gab es eben keine rothaarigen Menschen mehr, es waren schlicht und ergreifend Weasleys.

     Normalerweise, also, wenn man nach der Reihenfolge ging, wäre jetzt Snape an der Reihe gewesen sich vorzustellen, aber er dachte offenbar nicht mal im Traum daran. Dumbledore war auch schon wieder aufgestanden, ganz, als ob dieser auch nichts mehr von seinem Angestellten erwarten würde, breitete kurz seine Hände aus und ließ sie dann zusammengefaltet auf seinem Bart liegen.

     „Da wir uns nun alle vorgestellt haben, möchte ich kurz das Anliegen dieser Sondersitzung zusammentragen.“

     Dumbledore schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb bei Remus hängen, der es tatsächlich vollbracht hatte, sich noch kleiner zu machen.

     „Remus kam in dieser Nacht zu mir und erzählte, dass es wohl ein paar kleine Probleme“, Johnny machte darauf nur „Pah, _klein_ …“, doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort, „mit seinem Platz in diesem Orden gibt, da sich dieser nicht mit den Regelungen einer seiner Werwolf-Mitgliedschaften verträgt. Und im Namen des gesamten Ordens, möchte ich nochmals meinen Dank in Richtung Doktor Steinhardt aussprechen, dass dieser sich auf ein Gespräch mit uns eingelassen hat und nicht sofort zur Höchststrafe dieses Regelverstoßes übergegangen ist.“ Und mit diesen Worten blitzen Dumbledores Augen über seine Brille hinweg Richtung Gabriel, ganz, als ob es viel mehr als ein kleines ‚Bitte‘ bedurft hatte, ihn zu einem ‚Gespräch‘ zu bringen. „Bitte, Doktor Steinhardt, Sie haben das Wort.“

     Damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder auf seinen Platz, lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und legte seine Hände aufeinander. In diesem Moment hielt Johnny Luciana hinter Gabriels Rücken eine angezündete Zigarette entgegen, die sie dankend annahm. Dann setzte sich Gabriel in Bewegung, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, schloss den Knopf seines schwarzen Armani-Anzuges, schlug die Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch auf und begann zu reden, in hochoffizieller und scharfer Stimmlage.

     „Lykantrop Remus John Lupin, Registrierungsnummer J81NM4531, wohnhaft London, England, geboren 10. März 1960, infiziert mit dem L23 Virus am 17. Mai 1964“, die ersten Anwesenden am Tisch lehnten sich mit verständnisloser Miene weiter nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick auf Gabriel zu erhaschen. „Überträger des Virus: Flüchtiger 0 Patient Fenrir Greyback, geborener George Williams Harrfold nach Straftat §3 Absatz 4 des Grundgesetzes zur unbefugten Verwandlung Minderjähriger des MGB - Grund des tätlichen Angriffs seitens Greyback: Streitfall mit dem Erzeuger der an erster Stelle genannten Person.“ Gabriel schaute von seiner Akte auf und fixierte Remus mit eiskaltem Blick. „Remus Lupin, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sich den Vertrag, den Sie vor vierzehn Jahren unterzeichnet haben, sorgfältig durchgelesen haben?“

     Remus nickte nur kurz. Sein Anblick war ernsthaft mitleiderregend.

     „Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen …“ Gabriel zog ein gebundenes Buch unter dem Stapel Akten hervor und knallte es auf den Tisch, „dass Sie ebenso mit den Regeln unserer Organisation vertraut sind?“

     Wieder ein Nicken.

     „Und dann muss ich von meinem Patenkind den Hinweis bekommen“, seine Stimme erhob sich, seine Augen wurden groß – Luciana wich ein wenig zur Seite, „dass Sie sich einem _Orden_ angeschlossen haben, der _aktiv_ gegen einen Magier kämpft, mit dem wir einen WaffenSTILLSTAND haben?!“

     _Oh … ohoh … Sie_ hatte Remus in diesen Schlammassel katapultiert? Luciana beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, bis sie Remus im Blickfeld hatte und formte mit ihren Lippen ein ‚Es tut mir Leid‘. Darauf brach am Tisch die Hölle los. Sie konnte aufgebrachte Stimmen hören, die Dinge riefen wie „Verbündete von du-weißt-schon-wem!“ oder „Was soll das alles bedeuten?“ Dann ging Dumbledore dazwischen. „RUHE!“, donnerte er und alle verstummten wieder. „Doktor Steinhardt, würden sie Remus Vergehen bitte genauer schildern?“

     Gabriel atmete tief durch und setzte sich, sehr langsam, wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

     „Erklär denen erst ma wer wir sind, die steh’n doch total auf’m Schlauch!“, hörte sie Johnny in Gabriels Ohr wispern und da musste sie ihm, wie so oft, recht geben.

     „Mein Name ist Doktor Gabriel Steinhardt, zu meiner Rechten sehen sie Johnny D. Jonathan, zu meiner Linken sitzt meine Patentochter, Luciana Bradley. Ich bin der Vorsitzende einer EU weiten Werwolfs- und Vampir Organisation, der UOWV – Untergrundorganisation der Werwölfe und Vampire. Mr Jonathan ist der rechtmäßig gewählte Vertreter der Werwolfseite.“

     Moody gab darauf nur ein „Pah, nie was von gehört“, zu verstehen und ein paar am Tisch nickten ihm zu.

     „Nun ja, Mr Moody, unsere Zielgruppe beschränkt sich ja auch auf Werwölfe und Vampire. Es reicht, wenn die von uns gehört haben. Unsere Organisation besteht ausschließlich aus diesen beiden Arten.“

     „Und was sind Sie davon?“, fragte Tonks darauf neugierig. Irgendwie sahen ihre Haare jetzt eher rot als blau aus. Seltsam.

     „Ich bin ein Mensch, magisch begabt, aber weder Werwolf noch Vampir. Bei solch einem Zusammenschluss muss es einen neutralen Punkt als Oberhaupt geben, ansonsten würden sich die Vampire und Werwölfe gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, wer denn jetzt mehr zu sagen hätte.“

     „Ich dachte immer Werwölfe und Vampire können sich nicht riechen“, warf Zuckerschnäuzchen ein und Luciana verbrachte einen Augenblick damit, ihn anzuschmachten. Wieso lief sowas nicht in der Schule rum?

     „Das ist im Wesentlichen korrekt. Auf der anderen Seite handelt es sich hierbei um eine Art … Zweckgemeinschaft. Einzeln stehend sind beide Gruppierungen in vielerlei Hinsicht zu angreifbare Ziele. Vampire benötigen einen Bund mit zuverlässigen Daywalkern, um Tagsüber keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Außerdem müssen alltägliche Dinge besorgt werden, die sich nach Sonnenuntergang als kaum machbar gestalten. Zu Vollmond brauchen die Werwölfe hingehen jemanden, der sie in Schach halten kann.“

     „Dafür gibt es Tränke.“ Dieser, leicht zynisch klingende Kommentar, kam selbstverständlich von Lucianas Tränkeprofessor.

     „Da kann man uns ja gleich die Eier abschneiden!“, schnappte Johnny. Snape richtete sich daraufhin auf, sein Gesicht hatte etwas sehr Wütendes angenommen.

     „Wie unverantwortlich ist das“, zischte er, „eine ganze Meute wilder Bestien nicht mit einem simplen Trank zu zähmen und das auch noch absichtlich?“

     „Ach, und was sind Todesser? Die hilfsbereiten Nachbarn von nebenan?“ Ah, da hatte Gabriel Snape den verbalen Holzhammer über den Schädel gezogen … Dumbledore setzte dieser sinnlosen Diskussion mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung ein Ende und Gabriel fuhr fort.

     „Die UOWV wurde im Jahre 1979 gegründet und ein Jahr darauf kam es zu den ersten Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Black-Magic-KKK“, fragende Blicke, „ehm, den Todessern und Voldemort.“ Zucken. „Nach beachtlichen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten, haben wir letztendlich ein Waffenstillstandsabkommen ausgearbeitet. Voldemort unterlässt das Anwerben von Werwölfen und Vampiren, greift uns nicht an und dafür reißen wir ihm nicht den Arsch auf.“

     „Is nich wahr!“, rief Fletcher und starrte Gabriel ungläubig an.

     Ihr Pate schlug daraufhin eine weitere Akte auf, blätterte ein wenig darin herum und zog dann ein dickes Blatt Pergament heraus. Er deutete auf die unterste Hälfte, wo man ein Gekrakel sehen konnte.

     „Hier hat er unterschrieben.“

     Auf diese Behauptung folgte ein lautes Stuhlverrücken, eine Traube sammelte sich um Gabriel, jeder wollte dieses Stück Papier sehen (nun ja, fast jeder. Dumbledore und Snape rührten sich nicht von der Stelle). Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis jeder wieder an seinem Platz saß und Gabriel fortfahren konnte.

     „Wo war ich stehen geblieben …“

     „Arsch aufreißen!“, sagte Johnny mit hocherhobenem Finger.

     „Ach ja, zu dem ‚nicht‘ Arsch aufreißen“, seine Stimme erhob sich wieder etwas und die nächsten Worte waren an Remus gerichtet, „gehört vor allem: _Keine_ Mitgliedschaft in einem Anti-Voldemort-Verein!“ Er ließ eine kurze Pause zwischen diesen und den nächsten Worten. „Wenn Voldemort davon Wind bekommt, befinden wir uns _alle_ im Krieg, ist dir das klar? Und ist dir auch klar, dass diese Organisation so reibungslos funktioniert, weil wir rigoros harte Bestrafungsmaßnahmen durchsetzen?!“

     „Doktor Steinhardt …“, begann Dumbledore und wartete, bis er die volle Aufmerksamkeit von diesem hatte. „Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, sollte laut diesem Vertrag auch kein Werwolf oder Vampir zu den Anhängern Voldemorts gehören. Sehe ich das richtig?“

     „Ja, das sehen Sie genau richtig“, antwortete Gabriel vorsichtig, wartend, was da kommen möge.

     „Dann kann ich Ihnen mit Freude mitteilen, dass Remus nicht als Erster das Abkommen gebrochen hat. Severus?“

     Dumbledore schaute seinen Sitznachbar auffordernd an, der jetzt, in einem unglaublich wichtigen Tonfall, zu reden begann.

     „Der Werwolf Fenrir Greyback arbeitet schon lange für den Dunklen Lord. Er mag zwar kein vollwertiges Mitglied bei den Todessern sein, aber er führt in ihrem Namen Aufträge aus und wirbt andere Werwölfe für ihre Sache.“

     Da hatte ihr Pate wohl von Snape den verbalen Holzhammer zurückbekommen. Gabriel steckte seinen Kopf mit Johnny zusammen. Die beiden redeten im Flüsterton miteinander, sicher ganze fünf Minuten und auch am Tisch brachen einzelne Gespräche los. Luciana steckte sich ihre mittlerweile dritte Zigarette an, nicht, ohne einen missbilligenden Blick von Snape zu kassieren.

     „Wir schlagen eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden vor.“

     Diese Worte hatte Gabriel laut und deutlich in den Raum gesprochen, sah kurz in die Runde und blieb dann bei Dumbledore hängen. Die Gespräche waren augenblicklich verstummt.

     „Der Vertrag wurde von beiden Seiten gebrochen, demnach befindet sich auch die UOWV im Krieg. Sie haben Insiderinfos“, damit schaute er Snape mit spöttischem Blick an, „wir haben die Ressourcen. Desweiteren bin ich mit meinem Kollegen“, er deutete auf Johnny, „übereingekommen, dass wir derzeit kein Personal für die Insel entbehren können, wir haben einfach zu wenig magisch begabte Mitglieder. Daher schlagen wir Luciana als Mittelsmann vor.“

     Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und einige Mitglieder schauten sogar empört, die Reaktionen waren im Allgemeinen sehr negativ behaftet.

     „Ehm …“ _Moment …_ Luciana drückte im Geiste die Rückspultaste und starrte dann ihren Paten perplex an. Und wieder ging ein Tumult an dem Tisch los, am lautstärksten beschwerte sich dieses Mal Molly Weasley.

     „Albus, sie ist noch ein Kind, das kannst du einfach nicht erlauben.“ Und dann Black, „Wenn sie dabei ist, dann kannst du Harry direkt mit ins Boot holen!“, „Selbst wenn sie volljährig ist, wir waren uns darüber einig, keine Mitglieder aufzunehmen, die noch zur Schule gehen!“, knurrte Moody. Dumbledore musste wieder für Ruhe sorgen, bevor er das Wort ergreifen konnte.

     „Remus könnte diese Aufgabe übernehmen, auch wenn dies noch mehr von seiner ohnehin schon streng begrenzten Freizeit beanspruchen würde“, sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er Gabriel eine ganze Weile betrachtet hatte.

     „Nein. Ich kann keinen Informanten gebrauchen, dessen Prioritäten vordergründig bei diesem Orden und seinen Mitgliedern liegen.“ Dieses Argument schien widerwillig angenommen zu werden. Wieder herrschte für einen Moment Ruhe, dann beugte sich Dumbledore zu Snape herunter, flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte zu und dieser antworte auf die gleich Art und Weise.

     „Doktor Steinhardt, Mr Jonathan, Miss Bradley, ich muss sie bitten, für einen Moment den Raum zu verlassen, damit wir die Frage der Zusammenarbeit untereinander klären können – Sirius, bist du so nett und geleitest unsere Gäste in den Herrensalon und kommst dann wieder herunter?“ Sirius, anscheinend nicht sehr erpicht darauf, eine Hausführung vornehmen zu müssen, stand von seinem Platz auf, wartete bis Luciana, Gabriel und Johnny um den Tisch kamen und ihm dann wieder die Treppe hinauf folgten.

     In der Eingangshalle angekommen, zündete er mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs die verrußten Öllampen an und führte sie zu einer geschlossenen Tür, die in der Mitte der Halle lag. Im Innern wiederholte er die Prozedur mit den baugleichen Lampen, die überall in dem mittelgroßen Raum hingen und verließ sie wortlos, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

     Diese interne Ordensbesprechung sollte noch eine ganze, weitere Stunde dauern, in der Gabriel, von Minute zu Minute immer ungeduldiger werdend, auf dem verstaubten Teppich des Herrensalons auf und ablief. Luciana und Johnny hatten sich gegenüber in zwei riesenhafte, lederne Ohrensessel verkrümelt und spielten währenddessen ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst‘ (Was sie nach ein paar Anläufen wieder aufgaben, denn viel mehr als diese beiden Sessel, einen flachen Tisch, einen riesigen Kamin und ein paar Spinnenweben an den Wänden, hatte dieser Raum nicht viel zu bieten).

     In fast regelmäßigen, zehnminütigen Abständen, kam zudem einer der Ordensmitglieder in den Raum und stellte Fragen, etwa wie „Ist Ihre Gemeinschaft beim Zaubereiministerium gemeldet?“, oder „Remus behauptet ihre Vampire hätten ein absolutes Beiss-Verbot, aber ein paar Leute da unten wollen das einfach nicht glauben, also, wie sieht das aus?“

     Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurden sie von dem Hausherren wieder zu der Sitzung geholt. Die Stimmung in der Küche hatte sich in der Zwischenzweit spürbar verändert. Während der Großteil recht zufrieden, oder zumindest zuversichtlich ausschaute, waren ein paar Kandidaten darunter, die mit der Situation schier zum Erbrechen nicht klar zu kommen schienen. Zu diesem Personenkreis gehörte beispielsweise Mrs Weasley, die verbissen die Holzplatte vor sich anstarrte und wohl gerade einen mega Brocken schlucken musste.

     Sirius Black hingegen hatte schon zu Beginn der Versammlung nicht nach dem blühenden Leben ausgeschaut, jetzt schien er zudem noch sehr angefressen zu sein. Ja, und Snape. Luciana konnte sein genaues Mimikspiel nicht erkennen, da er seinen Kopf dafür zu sehr gesenkt hielt und sein Haar ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht fiel – jedoch hatte sie im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf seine Hände erhaschen können, die zu Fäusten geballt in seinem Schoß gelegen hatten und deren Knöchel mehr als nur gut sichtbar dabei herausgetreten waren. Wegen all dieser Reaktionen war sie dann auch nicht überrascht, als sich Dumbledores Worte, nachdem er sich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigt hatte, an sie selbst richteten:

     „Miss Bradley, sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, wie gefährlich die Arbeit für den Orden sein kann?“

     Nein. Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer – wo sie gerade mal in diesem Jahr erfahren hatte, dass es überhaupt einen Lord Voldemort gab und sie erst anderthalb Stunden zuvor mit dieser kleinen Rebellenbewegung, aka Phönixorden, konfrontiert worden war. Doch bekanntlich gab es auf dumme Fragen nur dumme Antworten, so nickte sie, mit gespielter Entschlossenheit, in die Runde.

     „Doktor Steinhardt, ich kann Ihnen und auch allen hier Anwesenden versichern, dass wir Miss Bradley nicht auf Außeneinsätze schicken werden. Sie wird den Ordenssitzungen beiwohnen und nur als Vermittler agieren.“ Snape schien gerade dabei zu sein, seine Zähne zu zermahlen. „Allerdings muss Ihr Eintritt in den Orden bis Ende dieses Monats warten, da werden Sie doch volljährig?“ Luciana nickte wieder. „Gut, denn ansonsten steigen mir einige Ihrer Mitschüler auf den Zauberhut“, erklärte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ich werde Sie in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen. Bis zu Ihrem Eintritt müssen Sie nämlich einen vollständigen _Patronus_ hervorbringen, den nutzen wir für die Kommunikation untereinander – und den Gürtel.“

     _Gürtel??_

     „Das wird nicht nötig sein, einen Patronus kann ich.“

     Daraufhin starrten sie ein Dutzend Augenpaare ungläubig an.

     „Ehm … na ja, Gabriel hat mich, seitdem ich sechs war, glaub ich, oft mit zur Arbeit nach Askaban genommen, also, wenn es da mal wieder ein paar Tote gab“, immer noch ungläubige Blicke, darunter hatten sich auch ein paar perplexe gemischt und ein vorwurfsvoller von Mrs Weasley, gepaart mit einem Schnauben, „und Dementoren gehen irgendwie total steil auf Kinder …“, endete sie, ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Dann hörte sie ein Kichern, welches aus Johnnys Richtung kam.

     „Ey, Lucy“, sagte er, „weißt du noch, vorletztes X-Mas, wo wir bei all’n Durchgängen in Askaban Mistelzweige aufgehängt ha’m?“ Wieder kicherte er, „Ey und dann die Olle vom Ministerium, wo die da stand, guckt nach oben, sieht das Grünzeugs und da taucht n‘ Dementor neben ihr auf!“ Luciana und Johnny bekamen daraufhin einen Lachanfall, warfen gleichzeitig beide Arme in die Höhe und riefen mit hoher, panischer Stimme „Dementor, Dementor!“

     Stille. Einige Anwesende wechselten fassungslose Blicke, während andere zu Salzsäulen mutiert schienen. Dumbledore räusperte sich, mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Neben ihm war Snapes Gesicht zu einer bewegungslosen Maske erstarrt, nur seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte unmerklich.

     „Dann haben wir ja alles geklärt. Und was sehe ich da, der Morgen naht ja schon fast!“ Und damit stand er auf. „Ich erkläre die Sitzung hiermit für beendet.“

     Ein Stühlerücken brach los, gefolgt von einem Stimmengewirr aus Unterhaltungen. Moody, der anscheinend zu der lädierten Nase und dem komischen Auge auch noch ein Holzbein zu seinen Kampfsouvenirs zählen konnte, humpelte zu Dumbledore, der gerade schon von Snape zugelabert wurde. Luciana beeilte sich Remus abzufangen, der bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

     „Hey, Remus!“ Sie fasste ihn am Arm, damit er bloß nicht abhauen konnte.

     „Ich hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Vertrag, ansonsten hätte ich erst mal mit dir persönlich gesprochen … i – ich hatte irgendwie nur so unvollständige Informationen und nachdem ich das Gespräch im Kamin von Black und ein paar Mitschülern mitbekommen hatte, dachte ich einfach, du würdest gemeinsame Sache mit einem Schwerverbrecher machen …“ Remus lächelte sie darauf gutmütig an und fasste sie an die Schulter.

     „Etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet“, sagte er, drückte sie zum Abschied und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Klasse, das trieb ihr schlechtes Gewissen in ungeahnte Höchstformen. Tonks folgte ihm einen Moment später durch die offene Tür. Johnny und Gabriel tauchten zu ihrer Rechten auf, bepackt mit einem schwer aussehenden Aktenkoffer.

     „Wir haben eine Notkonferenz einberufen, es ist viel zu tun … ich melde mich die Tage bei dir“, sagte Gabriel. Daraufhin wandten er und Johnny sich an Dumbledore, wechselten ein paar Worte mit ihm, die Luciana von ihrer Position aus nicht verstand, schüttelten ihm die Hand und waren dann auch schon verschwunden. Jetzt stand Luciana etwas herrenlos am vorderen Ende des Tisches und wusste recht wenig mit sich anzufangen. Wie sollte sie denn jetzt wieder zum Schloss kommen? Da tauchte Dumbledore in ihrem Blickfeld auf, immer noch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

     „Professor Snape bringt Sie jetzt wieder zurück zum Schloss. Ich würde Sie ja selbst begleiten, aber ich muss mich noch um ein paar nicht aufschiebbare Angelegenheiten kümmern.“

     Oh ja … Professor Snape. Dieser sah auch schon ganz grün im Gesicht aus, vor Glück. Ohne ein Wort packte er sie wieder am Arm und das Gezerre begann von neuem.

     „Oh maaan, nicht immer dieselbe Stelle!!“

     _„Silencio!“_


	18. Ein mitternächtliches Bad

 

 _„Silencio!“_ Die dicke, fette und schleimabsondernde Kröte schaute Luciana mit riesengroßen Glubschaugen an und gab ein lautes _„Quaaaak!“_ von sich. Nicht zum ersten Mal schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass dieses Mistvieh sicher das Haustier von ES war und nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier im Zauberkunst Unterricht vor ihrer Nase saß: Diese grässliche Amphibie wollte sie in den Wahnsinn treiben!

     „Jetzt! _Silencio_ … halt! _Silencio_! endlich! _Silencio!_ deine Klappe!! _Silencio!!_ Du scheiß Vieh!!!“, rief Luciana aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Zauberstab vor der unbeeindruckten Kröte herum.

     _„Quuaaaaak!!“_

Herrlich, und da war wieder das festgefrorene Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Das konnte doch alles gar kein Zufall mehr sein! Erst hatte Snape sie im Morgengrauen durch den Regen gezerrt, wobei sie sich ganze dreimal lang gemacht hatte (die Ländereien um Hogwarts bestanden derzeit aus einem riesen Tümpel, so mies war das Wetter, aber der Professor schien bei dem Tempo, welches er vorgelegt hatte, Saugnäpfe unter den Schuhen gehabt zu haben … und dann noch diese Nachtsicht - wenn man seine eisige Art noch obendrauf packte, hätte man glauben können, er sei der Terminator), danach hatte er sie vor dem Portrait der fetten, pink gekleideten Frau abgeliefert und alle nonverbalen Versuche von ihr, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, absolut ignoriert. Was im Klartext hieß: Sie hatte den Schweigezauber erst gerade eben von Professor Flitwick aufheben lassen können, der dies auch gleich der ganzen Klasse mitgeteilt hatte, da er es ja so passend zum Thema fand – denn ab heute stand der _Silencio_ auf dem Lehrplan. Oh, und Luciana hatte nun fünf saubere Fingerabdrücke auf ihrem Oberarm, die heute in einem Violettton schimmerten und die nächsten Tage vermutlich die komplette Regenbogenfarbenpalette durchgehen würden.

     „Luciana, es liegt daran, wie du deinen Zauberstab bewegst.“

     Luciana drehte sich, immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, zu Granger um.

     „Du musst stoßen, nicht herumfuchteln, so etwa.“ Und damit stieß Miss-ich-weiß-alles-nur-nicht-wie-ne-Haarbürste-funktioniert ihren Zauberstab Richtung Frosch auf ihrem Tisch, ließ ein _„Silencio!“_ verlauten und aus dem Tier entwich kein Ton mehr. _Tiiief durchatmen._ Luciana schaute noch immer Granger an, während sie es ihr gleich tat und ihren Zauberstab hervorschnellen ließ _„Silencio!“_ Damit hatte sie allerdings nur die Kröte von ihrem Tisch gestoßen, welche im hohen Bogen und mit einem langgezogenem _„Quaaaahaaaaak!“_ auf den Boden plumpste. Einen Moment lang befriedigte sie das Bild, wie dieses nervtötende Vieh alle Viere von sich gestreckt, zappelnd auf dem Rücken lag – im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Luciana sich bei diesem mitleiderregenden Anblick hundsmiserabel, sprang von ihrem Platz auf und nahm die Kröte auf den Arm. Dieser Laden würde sie mit seiner ganzen ‚Praxis-am-lebenden-Objekt‘ noch zu einer ausgemachten Tierquälerin umkrempeln.

     „Tut mir wirklich leid“, sprach sie zu dem Tier und strich ihm über den Rücken, „aber kannst du mich nicht ein wenig unterstützen? Vielleicht ein wenig in den Zauber reinhüpfen, zum Beispiel?“

     Sie hatte gerade wieder Platz genommen und der Kröte eine umhersurrende Fliege mit dem Zauberstab aus der Luft geschossen, als Wiedergutmachung, als sie bei den Worten „ … würde er ziemlich sicher heute Morgen schon wieder in Askaban sitzen“ von Potter, wie automatisch den Kopf in diese Richtung drehte. Granger stupste ihn daraufhin an, wohl um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihr Gespräch einen ungebetenen Mithörer hatte. Potter drehte sich zu ihr um, seine Augen verengten sich und er holte einmal tief Luft, doch Luciana ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

     „Schon gut, schon gut, ich weiß ja jetzt, dass Black nur verarscht wurde und niemanden umgebracht hat … na ja, das weiß ich eigentlich nicht, auf jeden Fall hat er nicht die Leute umgebracht, für die er eingeknastet wurde.“

     Granger, Potter und der Weasley-Junge wechselten perplexe Blicke, dann setzte Hermine zu einem „Woher …“ an.

     _„Silencio!“_

     Luciana strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Uuuhh, Professor Fliiiiitwick!! Ich hab’s geschahaaaft!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Zum heutigen Mittagessen erspähte sie zur Abwechslung ein Gericht, auf das sie sich mit Begeisterung stürzte. Putengeschnetzeltes mit Reis und es schmeckte zu allem Überfluss vorzüglich. George und Fred hatten sich ihre mittlerweile dritte Portion auf ihre Teller geladen (die Zwillinge sprachen nicht nur gleichzeitig, sie verschlangen grundsätzlich auch immer die gleiche Menge an Essen), während sie schon seit ihrer Ersten versuchten, ihr den Weasley-Familienstammbaum einzutrichtern.

     „Charlie …“

     „Neinf, Bill!“, unterbrach sie Fred mit vollem Mund und Luciana fing noch einmal von vorne an. „Also Bill, Charlie … ehm … Pervil“ „Percy … obwohl, nenn ihn wie du magst“, kommentierte George, mit bedeutungsschweren Blick an seinen Bruder gerichtet,  „Percy, du“ damit deutete sie auf Fred, „dann du“, und damit auf George, „Ronald“ die beiden kicherten, „und dann Ginevra.“

     „Du hast es!“, rief George begeistert.

     „Und vergiss nicht Ronald und Ginevra bei ihren vollen Namen zu nennen, sie mögen es gar nicht, wenn man sie abkürzt.“ Beide grinsten sie bis über beide Ohren an, was ihre Aussage Lügen strafte. Und sie hätte sicherlich noch einmal etwas dazu gesagt, hätte sie nicht jemand an die Schulter angetippt. Sie drehte sich um und wäre im nächsten Moment fast von der Bank gekippt. Auf jeden Fall verschluckte sie sich an der Pute, die sie gerade hatte herunterschlucken wollen. Erst nachdem ihr George und Fred abwechselnd auf den Rücken geklopft hatten, kam sie wieder zu Atem und konnte sich nun dem Besucher widmen.

     Neben ihr stand ein kleiner, etwas untersetzter Mann mit dicker Hornbrille auf der Nase (wodurch seine Augen einfach riesig wirkten), ungebändigtem, schwarzen Haar, blasser Hautfarbe und zerstreutem Gesichtsausdruck. Er trug ein riesengroßes Paket unter seinem rechten Arm und hielt in seiner anderen Hand einen Briefumschlag. Sein Name war Professor Hamilton und eigentlich sollte er in Deutschland in den Laboren ihres Paten irgendwelche Tränke zusammenpanschen und nicht hier in Hogwarts stehen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seinen auffälligen, schneeweißen Arbeitskittel daheim zu lassen.

     „P-Professor Hamilton?“, fragte Luciana ungläubig. Dieser wuchtete daraufhin das Paket neben ihr auf den Tisch und sah nun sehr erleichtert aus, es los zu sein.  

     „Ah, Luciana, äh, ja, dein Vater, also Patenonkel, ja, der hatte mich beauftragt dir diese Sachen zu bringen – ja, also – äh, weil der Luftraum wohl, äh, unsicher sei.“

     Hamilton zuzuhören war schon immer anstrengend gewesen, unter diesen Umständen schwirrte ihr schon nach einem Satz der Kopf. Luciana nickte ihm zu, bedankte sich und wartete darauf, dass er wieder verschwinden würde, denn so langsam waren auch andere Schüler auf den seltsamen Besucher aufmerksam geworden. Doch das tat er nicht. Nun, dann musste ein Zaunpfahl her.

     „Und mein Pate hat Ihnen aufgetragen, mir das Paket beim Mittagessen, vor allen Schülern zu übergeben? Weil das unauffälliger ist, als der Luftweg?“

     Ihre Stimme klang dabei nicht unfreundlich, aber den Hinweis sollte selbst er verstanden haben. Es war immer so eine Sache mit den Genies – sie konnten Raketen bauen, die zum Mond flogen, aber sich die Schuhe zubinden, nein, das war zu viel verlangt.

     „Äh, wenn ich genau drüber nachdenke … nein, sein Wortlaut war, äh ‚…Luciana vor dem Mittagstisch abfangen‘ … äh ja, aber ich hatte mir gedacht, wo ich schon einmal hier in Hogwarts bin, äh, ja, da könnte ich diesen Botengang gleich mit einem Fachgespräch mit Professor Snape kombinieren … äh, du weißt ja, meine Abhandlung über Gegengifte. Ja, deswegen hatte ich mich freiwillig für die Reise gemeldet.“

     Luciana schluckte einmal heftig. _Oh, nicht gut … gar nicht gut …_ Das einzig Positive an dieser miserablen Situation war, dass sie dieses Gespräch gerade auf Deutsch führten und somit wenigstens die Schüler keine Ahnung hatten, worüber sie sprachen, auch wenn einige den Namen ‚Snape‘ sicherlich herausgefiltert hatten – so aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, brachte dies allerdings recht wenig.

     „Oh … ehm … Professor Snape …“ Lucianas Blick huschte Richtung Lehrertisch, der nur etwa drei Meter von ihrem Platz entfernt stand und da, sie hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von dem gewünschten Professor, der gerade durch den Vorhang seines fettigen, schwarzen Haars von seinem Teller aufblickte. Sie schaute schnell wieder weg, Hamilton hatte davon selbstverständlich nichts bemerkt. Menschliche Regungen zu interpretieren war nicht wirklich sein Fachgebiet. Zum Glück.

     „Also, der ist momentan auf einer Fortbildung, aber ich werde ihm liebend gerne ausrichten, dass Sie nach ihm gefragt haben!“ _Schluck das bitte … biiitte!_

     „Äh, ja … äh, das ist bedauerlich. Richte Professor Snape“, _Verdammt, nicht so laut du Vollhorst!_ Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Blick wechselte zwischen Luciana und Hamilton hin und her, „meine besten Grüße aus.“

     „Ja klar, mach ich!“ Und endlich, endlich verschwand er.

     „Wer war denn der komische Vogel?“, fragte George, als Hamilton die Halle verlassen hatte.

     „Nur ein Kollege von meinem Paten, hat mir was vorbeigebracht.“

     Auf die nächsten Versuche von George und Fred, sie weiter über Hamilton auszufragen, reagierte sie nicht mehr, denn sie hatte sich den Brief geschnappt und war dabei ihn in Windeseile zu lesen.

 

_Luciana,_

_die Besprechung unter dem Vorstand ist weitestgehend ruhig verlaufen. Ich habe den Schulleiter von dem Ausgang in Kenntnis gesetzt. Anbei lasse ich dir Kopien von Unterlagen zukommen, die du eingehend studieren wirst. Du wirst diese Information benötigen, wenn du als ernstzunehmendes Mitglied der UOWV an den Ordenssitzungen teilnehmen willst. Ich empfehle dir, vor allem die Vorstandsprotokolle zu verinnerlichen, damit du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst, wie unsere Organisation bei den verschiedensten Themengebieten abzustimmen pflegt. Bei Fragen kannst du dich selbstverständlich an mich wenden, aber ich bitte dich, überlege dir jedes Mal genau, ob du dir die Frage nicht selbst beantworten kannst, mein Zeitfenster ist begrenzt._

_Vernichte diesen Brief, sobald du ihn gelesen hast._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

  1. _Steinhardt_



_PS.: Du hast gestern besorgniserregend schmächtig ausgesehen. Und wenn du jetzt auch sicher etwas anderes behaupten magst, ich weiß, dass du dein Training vernachlässigst. Das ist gegen unsere Abmachung. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal zu Gesicht bekomme, will ich dich wieder in Top-Form sehen!_

    

     Kaum, dass sie beim letzten Wort angelangt war, wurde ihr auch schon der Brief aus der Hand gerissen. Und dann sah sie nur noch Rosa.

     _RÄUSPER_

      _Nicht.Mein.Tag._

„Was haben wir denn da?“, sagte ES mit zuckersüßer Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „ _Sie_ sind also der Übeltäter, der die verbotenen Stinkbombenbestellungen aufgibt!“ Luciana hatte nicht mal eine Idee, was Stinkbomben überhaupt sein sollten. „Das ist ja gar nicht Englisch!“, rief ES dann empört, als sei es eine Straftat, eine Fremdsprache zu benutzen.

     „Hey, verdammt! Schon mal was von Briefgeheimnis gehört?!“ Endlich war Luciana aus ihrer kurzzeitigen überrumpelt-sein-Starre erwacht und riss nun ihrerseits den Brief aus der Hand von ES. Darauf brach eine kurze Rangelei zwischen ES und Luciana aus, wobei beide versuchten, das Blatt Papier in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Luciana war schneller. Dann steckte sie sich den Brief blitzschnell in ihren Ausschnitt. Nun ja, das hatte zumindest immer bei Zettelchen in der Nicht-magischen-Schule funktioniert, wenn diese Gefahr gelaufen waren, von einem Lehrer konfisziert zu werden.

     „Als Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts …“, schnappte ES empört – „… haben Sie noch lange nicht die Befugnis, private Post der Schüler zu beschlagnahmen!“ _Jaaaa, go McG, GO!!_

     Professor McGonagall hatte sich von dem Lehrertisch erhoben und stand, nach ein paar langen Schritten, neben Umbridge, ihren Mund gespitzt und die Augenbrauen gekräuselt.

     „Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass es sich hierbei“, und damit deutete ES mit ihren goldbesetzten Wurstfingern auf das Paket, welches auf dem Tisch stand, „um eine Stinkbombenlieferung handelt und das verstößt gegen die Schulregeln. Deswegen habe ich, als vom Ministerium ernannte Großinquisitoren von Hogwarts, sehr wohl das Recht, verdächtige Lieferscheine in meinen Besitz zu bringen, als Beweissicherung.“ ES hatte immer noch dieses widerwärtige Lächeln aufgesetzt.

     „Miss Bradley“, fauchte Professor McGonagall und Luciana vollführte auf ihrem Sitzplatz einen kleinen Hüpfer, „geben Sie mir den Brief!“ Während sie Luciana dazu aufforderte, hatte sie ihren Blick nicht einmal von ES genommen. Luciana fischte  unter ihrer Bluse herum, zog das zerknitterte Papier heraus und legte es ihrer Hauslehrerin in die offen ausgestreckte Hand. McGonagall hielt ihn sich daraufhin direkt vor ihre Nase und rückte dabei ihre Brille zurecht.

     „Das sieht mir ganz nach einem völlig gewöhnlichen Schreiben zwischen Ziehvater und Ziehtochter aus.“

     Luciana nickte eifrig.

     „Miss Bradley, befindet sich in dem Paket eine Stinkbombenlieferung?“, fragte McGonagall und sah sie streng an.

     „Nein, Professor. Das ist nur Lehrmaterial für die Universität, die ich nach Hogwarts besuchen möchte“, log diese prompt, ohne rot zu werden.

     „Da sehen Sie es, Dolores, keine Stinkbomben.“

     Das Lächeln auf ES Gesicht erstarb und dies mit anzusehen, war Balsam für die Seele. Dann drehte ES sich um und stapfte aus der großen Halle, brabbelte dabei noch etwas von „Wenn ich das dem Minister berichte …“.

     Als ES außer Hörreichweite war, beugte sich McGonagall etwas zu Luciana herunter und fragte in leisem Tonfall, „Das sind doch sicher keine Universitätsunterlagen?“

     „Nein, Professor“, antwortete Luciana ebenso leise.

     „Dann richten Sie Ihrem Ziehvater aus, er möge in Zukunft einen unauffälligeren Weg finden, Ihnen Dinge zukommen zu lassen.“ Sie richtete sich wieder auf und blickte mit gespitzten Lippen auf Luciana herab. „Wenn er gewisse Informationen nicht in den Händen des Ministeriums sehen will“, fügte sie noch hinzu.

     Luciana beeilte sich, das Paket in ihren Schlafraum zu bringen und es mit Schutzzaubern zu versiegeln. Auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde verbrannte sie Gabriels Brief.

 

Es war mittlerweile kurz nach Mitternacht. Um den Sessel, auf dem Luciana seit Unterrichtsende gesessen hatte, war ein Chaos aus losen Zetteln, Akten und Büchern ausgebrochen, die allesamt aus dem Paket stammten.

     Unglaublich, dass der schmächtige Hamilton nicht unter dem Gewicht des vollgestopften Kartons zusammengebrochen war. Seufzend warf sie das Sitzungsprotokoll mit der Kennzeichnung JH20J87M11T15U224 auf einen Stapel und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Ihre Glieder waren schon ganz eingerostet vom vielen Sitzen und auch unter höchster Anstrengung ergab der Buchstabensalat auf diesen Schriftstücken, zu dieser späten Stunde, keinen Sinn mehr. Trotzdem war sie weit gekommen. Die meisten Regelungen und Gesetze der Organisation von Gabriel waren ihr ohnehin schon bekannt (wen sollte das auch schon wundern, wo sie in den letzten, fast dreizehn Jahren, tagtäglich die Streitereien um Regelspaltereien mitbekommen hatte?), die Protokolle wiesen im Großen und Ganzen fast immer die gleiche Tagesordnung auf, in der es meist um finanzielle Dinge ging.

     Die richtig interessanten Akten, die mit Ultra-Top-Secret-Stempeln gekennzeichnet waren, hatte sie sich allerdings für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufgespart. Immer schön Eins nach dem Anderen, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Bei A und nicht gleich bei Z anfangen war hier die Devise. Und wo sie gerade beim Anfangen war – wie viele Wochen hatte sie sich doch gleich nicht mehr sportlich betätigt? Luciana nahm den kleinen Hinweis, Gabriel würde beim nächsten Treffen peinlichst genau darauf achten, in welcher Form sie sich befand, sehr ernst. Und ganz gleich, wie gut sie ihren Paten um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, es gab ein paar Dinge, da verstand er einfach keinen Spaß.

     Die große Uhr, die im Gemeinschaftsraum über dem Kamin hing, zeigte halb eins an. Durch das Schloss joggen konnte sie um diese späte Stunde wohl kaum noch und draußen war es eindeutig zu matschig. Allerdings … Wofür hatte Hogwarts einen See? Sie war seit Wochen nicht geschwommen und vermisste den Pool, den sie in Deutschland beinahe täglich nutzte. _Es ist OKTOBER, du Intelligenzbolzen!_ , schrie die kleine, aufgebrachte Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Luciana konnte das Eiswasser schon förmlich auf ihrer Haut spüren … aber wofür hatte sie zwei Stimmen? Ah, da meldete sich auch schon die wesentlich dominantere, die es glänzend verstand, sie in die größten Schlammassel zu katapultieren: _Solang Wasser noch in einem flüssigen Aggregatzustand ist, kann man auch drin schwimmen!_ Aber diesmal siegte die Vernunft. Wenn sie auf die letzten Wochen zurückblickte, war sie einem gewissen Professor bei ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen definitiv zu häufig begegnet. Und sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was er zum Besten geben würde, sollte er sie mitten in der Nacht im See planschend vorfinden. Man musste das Schicksal nicht herausfordern. Daraufhin veranstaltete Miss-Dominant in ihrem Kopf solch ein Heiden Theater, dass Luciana sich wenigstens dazu breitschlagen ließ, für eine Zigarettenlänge Myrte einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Ooooh, und sie weint und sie weint und dann trrrinkt sie, diesen Sherry, weißt du, da hat sie sich einen ganzen KASTEN von schicken lassen!“, plapperte Myrte auf Luciana ein. Diese saß auf dem Steinboden, gegen eine Toilettenkabine gelehnt und aschte neben sich.

     „Hattest du nicht gesagt, Trelawney sei nur auf Bewährung?“, fragte Luciana und Myrte vollführte eine Freudendrehung in der Luft. So gut war sie wirklich nur sehr selten aufgelegt.

     „Jaaaa, aber diese Umbridge hat ihr drrrriiiittes Auge in Frage gestellt!“, rief der Geist und plapperte immer und immer weiter. Irgendwann, als selbst Luciana einsehen musste, dass ihre Zigarette keinen weiteren Zug mehr hergab, verabschiedete sie sich vom Geist (die sie zwar versuchte zu einer zweiten Zigarette anzustiften, Luciana aber dankend ablehnte) und verließ die Toilette.

     Auf der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle angekommen, blieb sie dann ruckartig stehen. Waren das Schritte? _Oh nein, heute nicht …_ , dachte sie sich und verschwand lautlos in der Nische zu ihrer Linken. Ein paar Meter unter ihr, war eine dunkle Gestalt aus der Tür gekommen, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. Snape. Wer auch sonst. Dieser lief mit wehendem, schwarzem Umhang unter ihr vorbei und zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht viel erkennen können, doch nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien er noch unzufriedener mit sich und der Welt zu sein, als es normalerweise der Fall war.

     Moment mal! Wenn Snape gerade auf dem Weg war das Schlossgelände zu verlassen, wer sollte sie dann beim außer-sperrstundenmäßigem-im-See-Planschen erwischen? Auf Lucianas Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen, dann sah sie noch, wie sich gerade die große Eingangstür schloss. Sie wartete ein paar Minuten in der Nische - vielleicht kam er wieder zurück, weil er etwas vergessen hatte? Nein, das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Snape und etwas vergessen, pah! Dann, als es weiterhin still blieb, glitt sie aus ihrem Versteck und lief ebenfalls Richtung Hauptausgang.

     Lucianas Schuhwerk war vor Matsch und Dreck nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen, als sie endlich das Ufer des Sees erreichte. Die Schleusen am Himmel hatten sich gütigerweise soeben geschlossen, nur ein wenig Nieselregen war noch zu spüren. Die schwarzen Wolken verzogen sich allmählich und gaben den Blick auf einen abnehmenden Mond frei. Der Anblick war atemberaubend – während Luciana den Sternenhimmel ihr ganzes Leben lang nur aus dem Blickpunkt eines Stadtlichtermeeres gesehen hatte, war der Unterschied, wenn nicht ununterbrochen irgendwo eine Glühbirne brannte, einfach überwältigend – die Sterne erschienen weitaus zahlreicher und vor allem heller.

     So stand sie am Ufer des Sees, bis sich ihr Nacken von dem langen in die Luft Starren bemerkbar machte. Sie war nicht zum Gucken, sondern zum Sporttreiben hier! Durch den Spontanentschluss, doch noch Schwimmen zu gehen, hatte sie selbstverständlich keine Badekleidung dabei. Aber mal ehrlich, es war Nacht, das Schloss schlief – also zog sie sich an Ort und Stelle aus, befreite ihr Haar von dem Pferdeschwanz und stürmte dann in die Fluten. Kalt war kein Ausdruck. Luciana wäre augenblicklich zu einem Eiszapfen erstarrt und davon getrieben, wäre sie nicht sofort zu Schwimmbewegungen übergegangen. Und wie es sich nun mal mit kaltem Wasser verhielt, nach ein paar Minuten Bahnen ziehen spürte sie die Kälte kaum noch.

     Einige Male hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas würde an ihren Beinen entlang streifen, aber sie beruhigte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass es sich hierbei sicher um Algen und sonstiges Zeugs handeln müsse, welches in Seen vorkam. Dann, als sie sich gerade zur nächsten Bahn Richtung Land umdrehte, konnte sie eine Gestalt am Ufer ausmachen. Zunächst schwamm sie auf einer Stelle, in der Hoffnung die Person würde verschwinden, jedoch kam diese näher. Sie war entdeckt worden. Seufzend setzte sie ihre Arme wieder in Bewegung und schwamm zurück Richtung Land. Ihre Sicht wurde mit jedem Schwimmzug besser.

     War das etwa? _Och nö, verdammte Scheiße, das ist ja wohl mal – so ne Kacke … mein Arm tut doch jetzt noch weh, ich hab keinen Boooohooock …_

     Luciana hatte einen gravierenden Denkfehler begangen, der ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Ein Snape, der nicht auf dem Schulgelände war, dem konnte man nicht über den Weg laufen, soweit korrekt – allerdings kam ein Snape auch irgendwann wieder. Und dann, sie war keine fünf Meter mehr vom Ufer entfernt, schien dieser auch sie erkannt zu haben.

     „MISS BRADLEY“, donnerte er und sein Geschrei hallte über den gesamten See. Okay, sollte sie jetzt von hier aus eine Diskussion anfangen, dass sie erst herauskommen würde, wenn er sich umgedreht hatte? Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein kurzes Lächeln. Nein. Der Herr Professor würde sicher auf ein sofortiges Verlassen des Wassers bestehen. Das konnte er gerne haben. Und somit schob sie jegliches Schamgefühl in die Dominante-Stimme-Ecke, die dieses mit Begeisterung verschlang.

     Luciana spürte den Grund unter ihren Zehen, einen Moment später konnte sie ganz auftreten, „Sie KOMMEN AUF DER STELLE“, brüllte Snape weiter, sie machte einen Schritt aus dem Wasser, was ihre nackten Schultern entblößte, „AUS DEM -“, endete er dann abrupt, als beim nächsten Schritt ihr nackter Vorbau zum Vorschein kam. Schritt, nackter Bauch, Schritt, nackte Hüften, Schritt, nackte Beine. Nackt, nackt, nackt, dies schienen die Worte zu sein, die ihrem, zu einer Salzsäule erstarrtem Professor, gerade eben durch den Kopf gingen. Nur seine dunklen Augen waren auf sie fixiert und schienen jede Bewegung, jedes noch so kleine Spiel ihrer Muskeln, zu registrieren – und abzuspeichern.

     Luciana war jetzt nur noch einen halben Meter von Snape entfernt. Sie konnte erkennen, wie sein Mund noch von dem Formen seiner letzten Worte halb offen stand. Und als ihre, von der eisigen Kälte aufgestellten Brustwarzen beinahe den Stoff seines Umhangs berührten, wanderte sein Blick endlich von den tieferen Regionen hin zu ihren Augen.

     Diese Reaktion brachte sie zu einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen, während sie sich in die Hocke begab (dabei konnte sie Snape scharf einatmen hören) und nach ihren Anziehsachen griff, die direkt neben seinen Füßen, in einem kleinen Haufen lagen.

    Luciana stand wieder auf, hielt sich den Kleiderberg vor die Brust und sagte, in einem äußerst scheinheiligem Tonfall: „Würden Sie sich bitte umdrehen, während ich mich wieder anziehe, Professor Snape Sööör?“ Diese Worte hatten gesessen und ihren Gegenüber, ganz wie es aussah, mit einem kräftigen Arschtritt zurück in die Realität befördert. Es kam plötzlich, und in ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit, wieder Leben in seinen Körper. Und dieser Anflug von Scham, der sich in seinen Blick stahl und den Luciana nur flüchtig hatte wahrnehmen können, als er ihr den Rücken kehrte, ja, der war einfach göttlich!

 

 

Auf dem gesamten Rückweg zum Schloss, bei dem Snape peinlichst genau darauf achtete, mindestens zwei Schritte Vorsprung zu Luciana zu haben, sprach er kein Wort. Nicht ein Ton von Punkteabzug, Strafarbeit oder Schulverweis. In der Eingangshalle rauschte er, ohne sich einmal umzusehen, Richtung Kerker davon.

     Sie blieb noch einen Moment vor der großen Treppe stehen und starrte den Fleck an, wo Snape gerade verschwunden war. _Notieren: Nackt sein in Kombination mit Snape ist eine Wohltat für den Arm!_ Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Selbstverständlich hatte sie erwartet, dass es dem Professor die Sprache verschlagen würde, wenn sie splitterfasernackt aus dem Wasser käme, aber _diese_ Reaktion war einfach nur … unerwartet. _Ah, Professor … ich glaube, ich habe Ihren Schwachpunkt entdeckt …_ Systemüberlastung bei offenkundiger, sexueller Anspielung … ja, das hatte sie schon in ihrer zweiten Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm bemerkt, es aber als Zufall verbucht. Das war interessant. Sehr interessant. Damit ließ sich arbeiten.

    


	19. Patronus Dicere

 

Vier Wochen gingen ins Land, ohne dass etwas nennenswert Aufregendes passierte. Der Wind wurde von Tag zu Tag kälter, die bunten Blätter bedeckten nicht mehr länger die Äste, sondern gesellten sich zu dem aufgeschwemmten Boden – so glichen die Ländereien um Hogwarts einem farbenfrohen, matschigen Teppich.

     Nach nun fast zwei Monaten in Hogwarts, hatte sich Luciana beinahe richtig in den Schulalltag eingelebt: Früh morgens aufstehen, eine Runde im See schwimmen (und nein, es waren keine Algen gewesen, die ihre Beine gestreift hatten, bei dem glitschigem Zeugs handelte es sich um die Fangarme eines Cthulhu-ähnlichen Riesenkrakens, der sich einen regelmäßigen Spaß daraus machte, Luciana bei den Füßen zu packen und sie als Softball zu missbrauchen – wenn auch anscheinend nicht in böser Absicht), Kaffee bei Snape abholen, Myrte-Klo, Unterricht, Myrte-Klo, Mittagessen, Myrte-Klo, Unterricht, Myrte-Klo, Hausaufgaben, Myrte-Klo, Abendessen, Myrte-Klo, Unterlagen für den Orden pauken, Myrte-Klo, Schlafen.

     Bei dieser Aufzählung würde es sicher naheliegen, Luciana verbrächte fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Myrte-Klo, in der Praxis war es zusammengezählt allerdings nur circa eine Stunde. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie es dann geschafft, mit Myrte als Schmiere-Steherin, einen ganzen Sessel vom Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock zu transportieren, den sie dann mit einem Verschleierungszauber in der hinterste Ecke des Raumes platziert hatte.

     Diese Inventarzweckentfremdung war selbstverständlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben – doch ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall schien wohl bis heute noch mit Granger einer Meinung, der Sessel sei irgendeiner neuen Erfindung der Weasley-Zwillinge zum Opfer gefallen und schon bald stand ein neuer/alter Sessel auf dem verwaisten Platz.

     Das Seltsamste war allerdings Professor Snapes Verhalten, seit dem Vorfall am See. Zum einen schüttete er ihr nicht mehr selbst den Kaffee am Frühstückstisch ein (was er davor auch unter Garantie nur getan hatte, damit sie niemals eine ganz volle Tasse abbekam), sondern stellte die Kaffeekanne immer zum äußersten Rand des Tisches. Und wenn sie dann vor ihm stand, schien er sie nicht einmal zu registrieren, weil er entweder in unglaublich anregende Gespräche mit seinem Sitznachbarn vertieft war, oder aber, und das war der Regelfall, er hatte sich komplett hinter seiner Tageszeitung vergraben.

     In seinem Unterricht schien Luciana von einer unsichtbarkeitsmachenden Unsichtbarkeitswand umgeben, so wenig Beachtung ließ er ihr zukommen. Selbst als sie mit voller Absicht statt einer Belladonnaessenz einen Schwung Aalaugen in ihren Trank gekippt  hatte (als Snape bei seinem gewöhnlichen Rundgang direkt an ihrem Tisch gestanden hatte!) und dieser darauf mit großem Getöse übergekocht war, hatte der Professor lediglich mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Brühe verschwinden lassen, dann war ein „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug“ im Vorbeigehen und ohne jegliche Schärfe in seiner Stimme gekommen und er hatte sie nicht einmal dabei angesehen. In diesem Moment hätte sie sich liebend gerne, wie eine Dreijährige, auf den Boden geschmissen, mit Händen und Füßen gestrampelt und dann laut „AUFMERKSAMKEIT!!!“ geschrien.

     Während Luciana also in einem Alltagstrott angelangt war, schienen ihre Mitschüler und selbst einige Lehrer, seit ein paar Tagen ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Die Ursache dafür war spätestens dann ausgemacht, als Professor McGonagall an einem Dienstag, Ende Oktober, nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht, nicht wie üblich die komplette Tafelfläche hinter ihrem Pult mit den Angaben der Hausaufgaben vollkritzelte (oder eher vollzauberstabte).

     „Ich denke, Sie haben im Moment genug am Hals“, rechtfertigte sie dies und die gesamte Klasse reagierte darauf nur mit ungläubigem Schweigen. Darauf fixierte McGonagall Potter und Ronald mit kämpferischem Blitzen in den Augen. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, den Quidditch-Pokal in meinem Büro zu sehen, Jungs, und ich will ihn wirklich nicht an Professor Snape überreichen müssen, also nutzt die zusätzliche Zeit zum Trainieren, ja?“

     Gut, auch wenn Luciana von Quidditch ungefähr so viel hielt, wie den täglichen Nanozentimeterabrieb von Schuhsohlen zu dokumentieren, konnte sie McGonagalls Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Snape war sicher kein Typ dafür, Pokale in Büros verstauben zu lassen – sie traute es ihm sogar zu, dass er sich diesen als modisches Accessoire um den Hals hängen würde, nur um die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor so richtig leiden sehen zu können.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nach dem Unterricht saß Luciana mit George und Fred in der Bibliothek. Die beiden brüteten über einem uralten Nachschlagewerk für magische Allzweckarzneimittel, während Luciana fünf magische Gesetzesgrundwerke um sich herum verteilt hatte.

     „Es ist in Wales laut §785a Abschnitt f verboten Barfuß zu zaubern??“ Die Zwillinge schauten von dem Artikel auf, den sie eingehend studiert hatten und sahen sie verständnislos an. Luciana beugte sich gerade über die Seite, um den Paragraphen laut vorzulesen, als ein lauter Tumult in der sonst so geräuschlosen Bücherei ausbrach. Im Mittelgang hatte sich eine Gruppe Schüler angesammelt, ganz vorne weg ein Gryffindormädchen aus der siebten Klasse, die sich beide Hände vors Gesicht hielt, hinter ihr ein großes Muskelpaket von einem Slytherin, der seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Hinter ihm standen drei weitere seiner Hauskameraden. George, Luciana und Fred standen nun auch im Gang, keine zwei Meter entfernt.

     „Hey, spielt ihr echt so miserabel Quidditch“, rief George wütend, „oder warum startet ihr andauernd so affig unkreative Versuche unsere Spieler aus’m Weg zu räumen?!“, endete Fred.

     Die Augenbrauen des Mädchens hatten gerade die Fingerspitzen von ihr erreicht und wuchsen unaufhörlich weiter. Der bullige Slytherin hob nur grinsend die Schultern und sagte lachend: „Ey, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!“ Die Schüler, die offenbar Zeugen des Geschehens geworden waren, riefen daraufhin alle durcheinander und trafen, mit unterschiedlicher Wortwahl, dieselbe Aussage: Der Slytherin hatte dem Mädchen hinterrücks einen Fluch aufgehetzt.

     „Wie eierfrei ist das denn bitte, jemanden in den Rücken schießen?“, rief Luciana aufgebracht. Der Slytherin musterte sie daraufhin abschätzig.

     „Bist du nicht die Neue?“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich rechts und links zu den anderen Slytherins um, bestehend aus zwei Jungs und einem Mädchen, das Luciana aus dem Tränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht kannte. „Die selbst von ihren eigenen Hausgenossen gehasst wird?“ Die Gruppe Slytherins johlte daraufhin los. „Mit dir bräuchten wir nicht mal das Spiel nächste Woche gewinnen, um den Hauspokal zu bekommen … ich würde ja fast drauf tippen, du bist eigentlich ne Slytherin, bei den ganzen Punkten, die Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen bekommt, wenn du nicht so offensichtlich“ und damit schaute er sie von oben bis unten an, als sei sie eine Bazille in Menschengröße, „ein schmutziges Schlammblut wärst …“

     George und Fred redeten und aßen nicht nur gleichzeitig, stellte sie nun fest. Nein, sie pflegten auch gemeinsam und synchron eine Prügelei anzufangen. Luciana verdrehte die Augen, ließ dann ihren Cardigan zu Boden gleiten und warf sich mitten in das Getümmel aus schlagenden Fäusten und tretenden Füßen, verteilte ebenfalls Hiebe und Schläge (zum Glück waren die Schuluniformen dezent in den Häuserfarben gehalten, ansonsten hätte sie das ein oder andere Mal sicher den Falschen getroffen) an die drei männlichen Slytherins (das Mädchen hatte sich natürlich nicht eingemischt) und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die restlichen, umstehenden Schüler sie und die Zwillinge lautstark anfeuerten.

     „AUSEINANDER!!! BEI MERLIN, SCHÜTZE EINER DIE BÜÜÜÜÜCHER!!!“ Die Prügelei war mit einem Unentschieden so schnell vorüber, wie sie begonnen hatte. Die Bibliothekarin, eine ganz offensichtlich sexuell frustrierte, magere Frau mit unfreundlicher Gesichtsmimik, namens Miss Pince, hatte sich schützend vor die Bücherregale gestellt (die nie in Gefahr gewesen waren) und schrie wie am Spieß. Und sie ließ keinen der Anwesenden die Bücherei verlassen, bis die zuständigen Hauslehrer eintrafen …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„Aber … aber Professor, vierzehn Leute bestätigen meine Aussage!“, japste die Gryffindorschülerin, die sich als Alicia Spinnet herausgestellt hatte. Diese vierzehn Schüler, plus drei Slytherins, plus Luciana, George und Fred und die Professoren McGonagall und Snape, hatten sich im Krankenflügel um das Bett von Spinnet versammelt. Madam Pomfrey hatte den Haarwachstumszauber schnell stoppen können und das Mädchen sah nun nicht mehr aus, wie ein Theodor-Weigel-Cosplayer.

     „Für mich sieht das nach einem misslungenen Versuch eines Haarvolumen-Zaubers aus, Miss Spinnet. Selbstverständlich wollen Sie ein solch peinliches Missgeschick nicht vor all Ihren Mitschülern zugeben“, erwiderte Snape, auf seine unnachahmliche Fettglasur-Art.

     Die drei Slytherins tauschten triumphierende Blicke. McGonagall sah nicht so aus, als würde sie auch nur einen Gedanken an einen vermurksten Zauber von Spinnet selbst verschwenden, allerdings war dies auch schwer zu widerlegen. Vor allem, wenn Snape die vierzehn Zeugen einfach so ignorierte.

     _Scheiß parteischer Saftsack_ , dachte Luciana, nicht zum ersten Mal. Naja, wenigstens war damit die Prügelei in den Hintergrund gerückt und wenn sie Glück hatte, würde das Thema ganz unter den Tisch fallen.

     Einige der Schüler versuchten weiterhin auf Snape einzureden, aber da hätten sie auch auf eine massive Stahl-Beton-Wand einquasseln können. Allerdings machte Luciana diese überhebliche Art und Weise von Snape schier wahnsinnig – dazu kam noch sein Ignorierverhalten und dann, nachdem er das gefühlte fünfzigste Mal mit höhnischem Grinsen seine Verschönerungs-Haarwuchs-Theorie verkündete, platzte ihr der Kragen.

     „Ach, sooo laufen Gerichtsverhandlungen in der Zaubererwelt ab, ja DAS erklärt einiges!!“ Luciana war von dem benachbarten, leeren Bett aufgesprungen, auf dem sie bis jetzt den stillen Beobachtungsposten eingenommen hatte, warf ihre Arme in die Luft und begann mit einer ein-Mann Bühnengerichtsshow.

     „Mr XY, haben Sie im Namen des Schwarzen Führers fünfhundert Muggel in einem Baseballstadium getötet?“, begann sie und mimte dabei eine hochoffizielle, hohe Damenstimme, „Oh“, kam dann ein krötenähnlicher, tiefer, abgehackter Laut und in dieser Tonlage sprach sie den imaginären Angeklagten weiter, „nein, die sind einfach so umgefallen, oh.“ Luciana drehte sich um und stapfte Richtung Ausgang, nicht ohne ihre Vorstellung lautstark weiterzuspielen, „Heeeey, aber wir haben hier Fotos, wo XY drauf zu sehen ist, wie er vierzig Avadas hext und zehn Muggeln den Hals umdreht! Und Videoaufnahmen! Und 1500 Augenzeugen!“ Das war dann wohl der imaginäre Staatsanwalt, „Oh. Nein. Einfach tot umgefallen!“ Hohe Damenstimme: „Ja wenn Mr XY das sagt … die Luft im Stadium roch auch schon ganz _abgelaufen_!“

 

Ganz in ihrer Darbietung versunken und unglaublich wütend über diese Unverschämtheit, die Snape da gerade abgezogen hatte, wäre sie beim Raustreten der Krankenflügeltür beinahe mit dem Schulleiter kollidiert.

     „Ah, Luciana, dich habe ich gesucht“, sagte dieser strahlend, legte ihre eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie den Gang hinunter. „Ich darf dich doch Luciana nennen?“ Sie nickte automatisch. „Ich nenne jeden der Mitglieder beim Vornamen und du sollst dich nicht benachteiligt fühlen.“ _Aha … okay … egal._

Luciana berichtete ihm wutschnaubend und wild gestikulierend von Snapes Unverschämtheit. „… vierzehn Zeugen, VIERZEHN, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Und der behauptet Stein und Bein es sei nicht so gewesen“, endete sie ihren Bericht. Dumbledores Seitenprofil sah äußerst amüsiert aus. _Meine Güte, wie oft ist dem eigentlich die Nase gebrochen?_ , fragte sie sich, als sie die vielen Krümmungen an seinem Riechorgan bemerkte – vor lauter langem Bart, Haare, bunten Zauberer-Roben und Halbmondbrille, war ihr das vorher noch nie aufgefallen.

     „Stein und Bein, das ist ein sehr interessantes Muggelsprichwort“, sagte er vergnügt und bog mit ihr in den nächsten Gang ab, dann ein paar Treppenstufen hinunter. „Ich denke, das sonderbare Verhalten von Sportbegeisterten werden Sie auch in Deutschland kennengelernt haben. Und Professor Snape kann es sich als Hauslehrer derzeit nicht leisten, seinen besten Hüter einbüßen zu müssen.“

     Das klang ziemlich bescheuert, vor allem als Aussage für einen Schulleiter, auf der anderen Seite war es einfach nur ehrlich. Und das überraschte sie. Normalerweise hätte ihr ein Lehrer, oder sogar Schulleiter, entweder gar nicht darauf geantwortet, oder sich irgendeinen volldepperten Schwachsinn ausgedacht, damit das Fehlverhalten seines Kollegen vor einem Schüler gerechtfertigt war. Mh, das machte ihn doch sehr sympathisch.

     Ein paar Gänge weiter blieb Dumbledore stehen. Sie standen vor einem Wasserspeier, der Luciana noch nie aufgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr ausgeprägter Sinn für Ästhetik diesen einfach weggefiltert, denn dieses steinerne Vieh da vorne war von einer äußert geschmacklosen Hand geschaffen worden.

     „Zuckerwattefliegen!“, säuselte Dumbledore.

     „Nein, danke“, antwortete Luciana. Oh – das war gar kein Angebot für diese klebrig süßen Dinger gewesen. Es handelte sich wohl um ein Passwort, denn diese Ausgeburt eines Pollocks hüpfte zur Seite und gab eine sich teilende Wand frei. Dahinter befand sich eine steinerne Wendeltreppe, die in stetiger Bewegung nach oben lief. Dumbledore betrat die Stufen und Luciana tat es ihm gleich.

     „Als kleine Inspiration nebenbei – so Aufzugwendeltreppen würden sich auch in den Gemeinschafträumen gut machen“, schlug sie dem Schulleiter vor, der sie daraufhin mit einem belustigten, aber auch mahnenden Blick über seine Brille hinweg anschaute. Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

     Warum dies hier eine automatische Treppe war, stellte sich im Nachhinein heraus, als sie immer und immer höher getragen wurden, sicherlich einige Stockwerke. Oben angekommen wäre Luciana fast neben die Wand der Eichentür gelaufen, die Dumbledore gerade geöffnet hatte und hindurch getreten war, so schwindelig war ihr von der Auffahrt.

     Der Raum, den sie darauf betrat, entpuppte sich als ein großes, rundes Turmzimmer, vollgestopft mit Regalen und kleinen, dünnbeinigen Tischchen, die allesamt mit undefinierbaren Gerätschaften beladen waren, die leise Geräusche von sich gaben oder Rauchwölkchen ausstießen.

     Der hinterste Teil wurde von einem mächtigen Schreibtisch eingenommen, auf dem sich unzählige Papiere, Pergamente und Bücher stapelten. Die Wände waren, fast wie alle Wände in ganz Hogwarts, mit Portraits behangen. Bei näherer Betrachtung nahm sie an, dass es sich bei den Personen auf den Bildern wohl um ehemalige Schulleiter handeln musste. Demnach befand sie sich wohl im Büro des Schulleiters, ha, welch eine Überraschung. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch. Es war bisher niemals ein gutes Zeichen gewesen, wenn sie das Büro eines Schulleiters betreten hatte. Luciana blieb mitten im Raum stehen und beobachtete Dumbledore dabei, wie er seinen Spitzhut auf einem Stapel Pergamente ablegte.

     „Wo habe ich nur meinen Kopf gelassen“, rief er dann. Luciana war sich bei ihm nicht wirklich sicher, ob es als gewohnte Phrase gemeint war, oder ob er wirklich und wahrhaftig nach seinem Kopf suchte. „Jetzt habe ich dich an diesem Tag hierhergeholt, da du nun an den Ordenstreffen teilnehmen kannst und dabei ganz versäumt, dir meine Glückwünsche auszusprechen.“

     Mit diesen Worten eilte er, für einen Mann seines Alters (obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte _wie_ alt er wirklich war) noch sehr zackig, auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte diese mit Begeisterung. „Meinen Glückwunsch. Siebzehn ist ein hoch ulkiges Alter, meinst du nicht auch?“

     „Ehm …“ Er ließ ihre Hand los, griff hinter sich, wühlte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum (sie konnte ein paar Pergamente fliegen sehen) und im nächsten Augenblick erschien eine Dose vor ihrer Nase, dessen Deckel Dumbledore mit der nächsten Bewegung seiner Hand entfernte.

     „Zitronenbrausebonbon?“

     Luciana schaute sich nach links und rechts um – aber als sich keine weitere Wand öffnete oder irgendein magischer Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt wurde, schien er kein Passwort, sondern wirkliche Süßigkeiten gemeint zu haben. Ah, ja, die Dose vor ihrer Nase. Sie griff hinein und nahm sich dankend eines der grellgelben Zuckerklümpchen. Dumbledore steckte sich gleich drei davon in den Mund und überließ die Dose dann wieder dem Schreibtischhiroshima.

     „Ah, wunderbar. Wo wir uns jetzt ein wenig gestärkt haben, können wir beginnen.“ Luciana sah ihn nur aus fragenden Augen an.

     „Den Patronuszauber beherrschst du ja. Nun werden wir versuchen deinen Patronus mit deiner Stimme zu versehen.“

     Er klatschte in die Hände, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Bart (nein ernsthaft, er zog ihn aus dem Gummi, der seinen Bart zusammenhielt und dieser war vorher nicht zu sehen gewesen!) und schon glomm ein silberner Faden aus der Spitze, der sich dann zu einem beeindruckenden, hell erleuchtetem Vogel empor hob. Dieser blieb in der Luft schweben, mit seinen riesigen Flügeln schlagend, öffnete seinen Schnabel und sie konnte Dumbledores Stimme, wie aus einiger Entfernung und mit ein wenig Hall vernehmen und parallel dazu seine wirkliche Stimme, als er sprach:

     „Dies ist der _Patronus Dicere_ Zauber.“ Dumbledore senkte seinen Zauberstab und der Patronus löste sich auf. „Nur die Mitglieder des Ordens beherrschen ihn, er ist das Ergebnis einer meiner helleren Tage“, erklärte er mit einem Schmunzeln und bedeutete ihr, ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu ergreifen. Luciana zog diesen aus ihrem rechten Kniestrumpf, atmete einmal tief durch und rief dann: „ _Expecto Patronum!“_ Wie auch bei Dumbledore zog sich ein silberner Faden aus der Spitze ihres Stabes, der sich darauf ebenfalls zu einem Vogel formte – allerdings war ihrer weniger riesenhaft, im Prinzip sah dieser ihrem Falken Azrael zum verwechseln ähnlich.

     „Exzellent!“, rief Dumbledore, trat neben sie und vollführte mit seinem Stab einen Schlenker in der Luft, der ziemlich kompliziert ausschaute. „Und nun konzentriere dich auf deinen Patronus, lass ihn nicht eine Sekunde außer Augen – stell dir vor, du verschmilzt mit ihm“, Luciana fixierte den flatternden Vogel. „Wenn du glaubst, nur noch deinen Patronus sehen zu können, dann vollführe diesen Schlenker“, wieder diese Luftakrobatik, „und spreche _Patron Dici_!“

     Sie brauchte noch eine ganze weitere Stunde, bis ihr Patronus endlich seinen Schnabel öffnete und sie durch diesen sprechen konnte. Dumbledore versicherte ihr hoch und heilig, dass einige andere Mitglieder den Dreh auch nicht schneller raus gehabt hatten. Damit fühlte sie sich etwas besser – auch wenn er ihr partout nicht verraten wollte, wie viel Anläufe Snape benötigt hatte. Zum Schluss verschwand er durch eine Tür, die Luciana beim Betreten des Raumes gar nicht bemerkt hatte und kam mit einem dunkelbraunen, recht schlichtem Ledergürtel in der Hand wieder. Ah, natürlich, die geheimnisvolle Sache mit den Gürtelandeutungen. Gespannt wartete sie auf das, was jetzt wohl kommen mochte.

     „Der _Patronus Dicere_ ist ein wirklich nützliches Mittel, um sich zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern zu verständigen – leider hat er sich als ein wenig zu auffällig erwiesen.“ Joa … Das konnte sie sich denken. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie ein riesig-mega-mäßiges-Vogelvieh in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftraum platzte, dieser dann vor allen Anwesenden mit Dumbledores Stimme das nächste, ultra-geheime Ordenstreffen ankündigte‚ ja, das war nicht gerade unauffällig. „Aus diesem Grund tragen wir diese Gürtel. Wenn du einem Mitglied deinen Patronus schicken möchtest, spreche dessen Name aus und zieh zweimal an dem Stift der Lasche. Bei der Person wird sich der Gürtel bemerkbar enger ziehen. Sollte diese alleine sein und deinen Patronus empfangen können, antwortet der oder diejenige mit einmal Ziehen an dem Stift, darauf zieht sich dein Gürtel enger und du kannst den  _Patronus Dicere_ wirken.“

     „Also lieber nie eine volle Blase haben“, sagte Luciana darauf und nahm den Gürtel entgegen. _Meine Scheiße, wie wär’s denn mal mit kack normalen Handys, Piepern oder was auch immer?_

     „Ah, Luciana, fast hätte ich es vergessen – um sieben Uhr heute Abend wird die nächste Sitzung stattfinden. Ich werde dich leider nicht begleiten können und Professor McGonagall befindet sich derzeit nicht im Schloss. Daher finde dich bitte um viertel vor sieben vor Professor Snapes Büro ein, er wird dich zum Orden geleiten.“ Luciana entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, aber sie riss sich zusammen und versprach ihm, pünktlich zu sein.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Klopf Klopf Klopf_

Punkt 18.45 Uhr stand Luciana in Freizeitkleidung (Jeans und Rollkragenpulli plus Wollmantelzweireiher) vor Snapes Büro, mit angelegtem, neu erstandenen Gürtel (wie sollte sie den eigentlich an ihrem Schulrock befestigen, hatte Dumbledore sich da vielleicht mal Gedanken drüber gemacht??) und wartete ungeduldig mit schlotternden Knien. Draußen war es ja schon unanständig kalt, aber die Kerker schienen, je weiter es auf den Winter zuging, immer mehr einem Gefrierschrank zu gleichen. Die Tür vor ihrer Nase wurde aufgerissen, vor ihr stand der nur allzu bekannte Anblick. 

     „Morgen Abend, Punkt Sieben Strafarbeit bei Mr Filch“, schnappte Snape, sobald er sie erblickte, packte sie am Arm, als sie keine Anstalten machte das Büro zu betreten, zog sie in den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu. Luciana brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um aus ihrer überrumpelten Starre zu finden.

     „Waaas? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!“

     „Für den unverschämten Abgang, vorhin im Krankenflügel“, sagte er knapp, zog sie einmal quer durch den Raum, an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei, öffnete eine Tür und zog sie auch hier in den nächsten Raum.

     „Und seit wann ist es bitteschön verboten, ein wenig Improvisationstheater zu spielen?“, rief sie empört, als ihr dämmerte, dass er schon wieder anfing ungerecht zu werden.

     „Nun, Miss Bradley, so ein Improvisationstheater fällt hier in Hogwarts in die Sparte Clubs und Vereine.“ Mit diesen Worten blieb er am Ende des Raumes vor einem riesengroßen Kamin stehen und funkelte sie gereizt an. „Haben Sie einen solchen von der Großinquisitorin genehmigen lassen?“ Oh, sein Mundwinkel hatte gezuckt! Sie hatte es _genau_ gesehen! Der machte sich lustig über sie, dieses … _Flanschgesicht!_ Luciana legte ihren Kopf schief, schaute an die Decke und legte, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, in ihrem Kopf mit einer Schimpftirade los: _Antiindividuum, Kohlensäurerausschüttler, Lochverstärkungsringbenutzer, Dünnschissgurgler, Einlegesohlenträger, Reformkostesser, Chefgrüßer, Knutschfleckverdecker, Afterabschmatzer, Schonbezugstreichler, Penatenarsch …_

„Was genau soll das werden, Miss Bradley?“, fragte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

     _Kölschpisser, Heubodenspinne, Bumsschnalle,  …_

     „Ach, ich tituliere Sie im Geiste nur mit angemessenen Bezeichnungen …“, antwortete sie, mit äußerst fröhlichem Tonfall, _Marzipanschweinarschlecker …_ „Oh, die war gut!“ Der Griff um ihren Arm wurde eine Spur fester, als er sie rücklings in den Kamin schob. Dann ließ er sie wieder los, holte ein Messinggefäß vom Kaminsims und hielt es ihr wortlos entgegen.

     „Hä, der Orden ist am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?“ Luciana machte keine Anstalten in das Gefäß zu greifen. Snape rollte ungeduldig mit seinen Augen.

     „Nein, es zählt zu meinen Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigungen, nervtötende Schüler in meinen Privatgemächern spazieren zu führen.“ Privatgemächer? Und schon schnellte Lucianas Oberkörper aus dem Kamin und ihr Kopf schob sich neben ihren Lehrer in den Raum hinein.

     Aha, Mauerwerk, keine Bilder, viele Kerzenhalter und massig viele Bücherregale, dunkelgrüne Samtcouch, hatte aber auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, passender Sessel, daneben ein kleiner, runder Tisch, darauf eine Öllampe, ein Buch und darauf – hey, war das etwa ein ASCHENBECHER?? Das würde sie nicht mehr herausfinden, denn Snape schob sie an der Schulter wieder schroff in den Kamin hinein und hielt ihr mit äußerst angesäuerter Miene das Messingteil vors Gesicht.

     Luciana dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bodenrolle aus dem Kamin an Professor Snape vorbeipurzeln können würde, um herauszufinden, ob es sich tatsächlich um einen Aschenbecher gehandelt hatte – aber nein, wie er gerade aussah, würde das in einer Tracht Prügel enden … Mh, interessanter Gedanke.

     „Miss Bradley …“, knurrte Snape und sie beeilte sich, eine Hand voll Pulver aus dem Gefäß zu fischen, dieses dann vor sich in den Kamin fallen zu lassen und – kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Noch einmal setzte sie zum Sprechen an, aber die Adresse, der Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, wollte einfach unausgesprochen bleiben.

     Snape schaute sich ihre stummen Sprechversuche noch weitere drei Male an, mit einem ziemlich schadenfrohen Ausdruck in den Augen.

     „Hat Ihnen niemand erklärt, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, den Namen des Hauptquartiers des Ordens auszusprechen, es sei denn, Sie selbst sind der Geheimniswahrer, Miss Bradley?“

     Selbstverständlich hatte ihr niemand diese Kleinigkeit verraten und natürlich wusste Snape das. Luciana setzte zu einer empörten Keiftirade an, da hatte Snape schon seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung gesteckt und mit einem äußerst bösartigem Grinsen im rechten Mundwinkel „Hauptquartier, Orden des Phönix“ gesprochen.

      Nachdem die ersten drei Wohnzimmer an ihr vorbei gerast waren, schloss sie ihre Lider, bis der unangenehme Sog in ihrer Magengegend ein abruptes Ende fand. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und ließ plötzlich einen erschrockenen, spitzen Schrei los, stolperte nach hinten gegen die Kaminwand, verlor ihr Gleichgewicht, plumpste auf den aschebedeckten Boden, ja und dann wurde sie erschlagen – ein Wust aus schwarzen Stoffbahnen mit integrierter Menschbeilage war auf ihrem Bauch gelandet, geriet bei diesem unebenen Untergrund ins Straucheln, lief Gefahr vorneüberzufallen und ergriff den nächstbesten Halt – Lucianas Kragen.

     Nun ja, da Snape mal schätzungsweise dreißig Kilo mehr auf den Rippen hatte als sie, führte diese Aktion nur dazu, dass sie mit ihm aus dem Kamin gerissen wurde, ihr Schuhwerk beim Herausstolpern eine Aschewolke vom kalten Feuerscheit trat und Luciana sich einen Augenblick später auf dem Rücken des Professors wiederfand, der unter ihr, bäuchlings auf dem Teppich lag.

     „Ouuch …“ Dieser Laut wurde von dem Umhang, auf dem ihr Gesicht lag, gedämpft, dann rappelte sie sich wieder auf, stützte sich auf Snape ab (uh, hatte sie da Muskeln gespürt?) und stand nun wieder auf eigenen Beinen.

     Sie waren in einem schäbigen, riesengroßen Raum gelandet, der wohl in längst vergangenen Zeiten einmal als Speisesaal genutzt worden war. In der Mitte war ein langer Tisch mit einem weißen Tuch abgedeckt worden, wie alle restlichen Möbelstücke. Auch Snape war wieder in den stehenden Zustand übergegangen, seine Haare zerzaust und ein wenig mit Asche bedeckt und auch sein Umhang war nicht mehr komplett Schwarz. Oh, und der Blick. Luciana versuchte es mit großen Augen - keine Chance …

     „Wenn“, begann er, mit dieser gewohnt gepressten Stimmlage, die er aufzusetzen pflegte, sobald er sich anscheinend zurückhielt, wahllos das Töten anzufangen, „man zum Reisen einen Kamin nutzt“, er kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und seine Nase _(Naaase)_ berührte dabei fast ihre eigene, „und weiß, dass noch eine Person nachkommen wird … was … was tun SIE DA?“ Luciana hatte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen gestellt und zupfte in Snapes Haaren herum.

     „Da is überall Asche drin“, murmelte sie darauf nur – Snape richtete sich wieder auf und versuchte so ihren Fingern zu entkommen, „Hey, still halten!“

     Wahrscheinlich, also nach dem tiefen Luftholen seinerseits zu urteilen und den vielen ungesunden Flecken, die sich rasend schnell auf seiner Gesichtshaut verbreitet hatten, wäre jetzt ein Donnerwetter über Luciana hinweggerollt, hätte Dumbledore nicht den Raum betreten und das Treiben unterbrochen.

     „Da seid ihr beiden ja“, grüßte er. „Na kommt schon mit, wir wollen die anderen nicht warten lassen.“ Luciana beeilte sich, einen schützenden Platz neben dem Schulleiter einzunehmen, machte dann plötzlich einen Satz nach hinten und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger in die spärlich beleuchtete Eingangshalle.

     „Das stand grad schon am Kamin, als ich angekommen bin, was zur Hölle ist das??“ Luciana deutete auf eine, nicht einmal einen Meter große, menschenähnliche Kreatur (ein besseres Wort fiel ihr für diesen Anblick im Moment nicht ein) mit grau-grünlicher Hautfarbe, die vor allem deswegen sehr gut sichtbar war, weil es nur mit einem Lumpenfetzen um die Beine und einem Teil des Oberkörpers bekleidet war, die mittlerweile schon mit dem Etwas verschmolzen schienen, so dreckig sahen sie aus.

     Das Ding, zu welcher Rasse es auch immer gehören mochte, schien sehr alt zu sein – ja, oder es hatte in sehr kurzer Zeit sehr viel Gewicht verloren, das könnte die labbrigen Hautfetzen erklären. Ah nein, auch diese Tellerrunden, riesenhaften Augen sahen schon recht altersschwach aus und aus den Spitzohren (die selbst der Ohrengröße von Shadowrun-Elfen Konkurrenz gemacht hätten) sprossen weiße, drahtige Haare. Und irgendwie schien diese Nase gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der von Professor Snape zu haben. Okay, selbst für Snapes Nase wäre das eine Beleidigung.

     Es starrte Luciana grimmig und feindselig an, neigte seinen Kopf und fing dann an, in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu brabbeln. „Starrt Kreacher an, als würde er nicht hierher gehören – noch eine Göre, Kreacher kennt sie nicht. Sie soll verschwinden, noch so ein kleines Biest, unverschämt, wenn die Herrin ihn in solch einer Gesellschaft sehen würde, was würde sie nur …“ und das kleine, hässliche Ding redete weiter und weiter. Und es schien sie auf Anhieb nicht leiden zu können … woher kannte sie das bloß?

     „Der gehört nicht zufällig zu Ihnen, Professor Snape?“, fragte Luciana. Dumbledore gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, den man als belustigt klingend interpretieren, oder auch einem einfachen Räuspern zuordnen konnte. Snape schien von dieser Behauptung derart überrumpelt, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um sich ein paar Worte zurechtzulegen. Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

     „Das ist Kreacher, Luciana.“ Kreacher schaute kurz zu Dumbledore, senkte dann wieder sein Haupt und ging in gebückter Haltung die Treppen in die oberen Stockwerke hinauf. „Er ist ein Hauself“, _Hauself nachschlagen_ , „und hat sein Leben lang der Familie Black gedient. Die letzten zwölf Jahre war er ganz alleine im Haus. Sei bitte nett zu ihm – selbst wenn er seltsame Dinge redet.“ Mit diesen Worten geleitete er sie in die Eingangshalle, Richtung unteres Stockwerk.

     „Es hätte nicht geschadet, sich vor Antritt in die Zaubererwelt ein Buch darüber zu Gemüte zu führen, Miss Bradley. Da ihr Pate es die letzten Jahre offenkundig versäumt hat, Sie in die einfachsten Grundlagen einzuweisen“, zischte Snape Luciana mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu, so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

     „Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape ist gemein zu mir!“

     „Ich habe Miss Bradley lediglich auf Versäumnisse hingewiesen.“

     „F-i-e-s und g-e-m-e-i-n!“

     „Passen Sie auf was Sie sagen, ansonsten bleibt es nicht nur bei einer Strafarbeit!“

     „Professor Dumbledore, er tut es schon wieder!!“

Dumbledore betrat darauf mit leicht schüttelndem Kopf die Treppe zur Küche und beeilte sich, Abstand zwischen ihn und die beiden Streithähnen zu bringen.

     

 

 


	20. Die Mega Super XXL Geheimwaffe

 

Dutzende von kleinen, länglichen Kerzen, die alle paar Sekunden die Farbe und Form änderten und außer dem kleinen Feuer am Docht noch kleine Sprühfunken absonderten, waren, zu einer Siebzehn angeordnet, auf einen riesenhaften Schokokuchen gesteckt worden. Diesen hatte ihr Molly Weasley feierlich überreicht, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte.

     „Ich wusste nicht, welchen Kuchen du gerne gehabt hättest, aber da dachte ich mir, Schokolade mag doch jeder“, hatte sie dann gesagt, Luciana zu einem Platz am Ende des langen Tisches der Küche geführt und diese wahre Schokobombe vor ihr abgestellt. Nun saß sie, etwas verunsichert, an ihrem Platz, wurde von allen Anwesenden erwartungsvoll angestarrt und wusste nicht so recht, was man nun von ihr erwartete.

     „Du musst die Kerzen schon auspusten, mit einem Mal!“, rief der Zauberer, mit dem violetten Zylinder und nickte Richtung Kuchen. Oh Gott, so viele Kerzen und das mit ihrem angeschlagenen Lungenvolumen … Luciana atmete einmal tief ein und schaffte es daraufhin wahrhaftig in einem Zug alle Kerzen auszublasen. Und wofür war jetzt der Applaus? Daraufhin wurde ihr, zu allem Überfluss, Reih um, zur Gratulation, die Hand geschüttelt. Nur Snape hatte sich nicht von seinem Platz erhoben und von diesem seltsamen Moody bekam sie nur ein knappes Kopfnicken und nicht einmal die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Augen.

     „Werden bei den Muggeln Geburtstage nicht mit einem Kuchen gefeiert?“ Diese Frage, gestellt in einem hochinteressierten Tonfall, kam von dem Weasley Oberhaupt, der sich rasch einen Platz neben ihr genommen hatte und von seiner Frau ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller geladen bekam (nein, eigentlich von Mrs Weasleys Zauberstab, der neben ihr in der Luft stand, den Kuchen in Stücke teilte und diese auf Tellern schweben ließ).

     „Ehm … naja, ich denke doch. Aber Gabriel meint, es sei sinnlos, jedes Jahr seines Lebens einen Tag zu feiern, der einen nur an den ‚stetig wachsenden, körperlichen Verfall‘ erinnert … deshalb hält er auch nichts vom Gratulieren – er meint Gratulation wäre ein Zeichen von Anerkennung  und es sei nicht anerkennungswürdig, seiner Mutter als Säugling aus der … ehm, also, geboren worden zu sein.“

     Luciana schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, der wirklich köstlich war und packte dann einen Aktenordner aus ihrer Tasche auf den Tisch.

     „Sehr interessanter Standpunkt“, meinte Weasley mit nachdenklicher Stimme.

     „Wo wir grad bei deinem Paten sind …“, Remus hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet und kramte nun unter dem Tisch herum. „Hier, das soll ich dir von Johnny geben.“ Er schob ihr, sichtbar widerstrebend, eine sehr große Flasche entgegen. „Er hat zwar etwas davon gesagt, du bräuchtest das um uns … ‚Funzeln‘ zu ertragen, aber ich vermute, es ist als Geburtstagsgeschenk gedacht.“

     Luciana bekam große Augen.

     „Uuuuuuuhhh!“, rief sie begeistert, schnappte sich das Riesenglasding, in dem eine fast schwarze Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappte und knuddelte es an sich, als sei es etwas furchtbar Süßes und Pelziges. Diese, oder eine ähnliche Reaktion, schien Remus erwartet zu haben, denn er schien sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, noch etwas hinten an zu hängen: „Nicht alles auf einmal und wehe du trinkst das Zeug unter der Woche!“ Das Weasley Oberhaupt versuchte, seitdem das Geschenk zum Besitzer gelangt war, einen Blick auf das große dunkelgrüne Etikett zu erhaschen.

     „Oh, ist das von Muggeln hergestellt?“, fragte er und in seinen Augen war ein begeistertes Glitzern erschienen.

     „Jaaahaaa, so könnte man das sagen. Das ist Ossenkämper!“ Mh, diese Antwort schien ihn nicht wirklich befriedigt zu haben. „Kennen Sie Jägermeister?“, fragte Luciana und Mr Weasley verneinte dies kopfschüttelnd. Dann stellte sie die Flasche vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab, mit einem lauten _Dumpf_. Mr Weasley nahm den Ossenkämper genau unter die Lupe.

     „Das scheint etwas Alkoholisches zu sein“, murmelte er.

     „Nur zu, machen Sie ihn auf! Und bei der Gelegenheit könnten sie gleich ein paar Pinnchen ordern.“

     Remus holte rechts neben Mr Weasley einmal tief Luft und vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände. In den nächsten paar Minuten flitzte Mr Weasley von der Küchenzeile zum Tisch und wieder zurück, schüttete etwa ein Dutzend Gläser ein (die zwei Liter Flasche war nicht mal zur Hälfte geleert, was Luciana nur noch mehr entzückte) und verteilte diese am ganzen Tisch. Drei Anwesende lehnten ab, darunter, oh welch ein Wunder, Snape. Luciana hob ihr eigenes Pinnchen in die Höhe.

     „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit!“ Damit exte sie den Inhalt hinunter und schüttete sich gleich den nächsten ein.

     „‘Betrunken, wenn sie eine Praline nur schief anschaut‘, interessant“, ließ Snape darauf in Richtung Remus los und hob eine Augenbraue. Remus wandte sich schnell ab und verwickelte seine Sitznachbarin in ein Gespräch.

     In dieser Zeit schaute Luciana in die Runde, nahm einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand, schlug den Ordner auf und notierte sich:

 

_Sitzung P.O., am 31.10.1995, 19:02_

_Anwesende Mitglieder:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

_Sirius Black_

     „Wie heißt Professor McGonagall mit Vornamen?”, flüsterte sie Weasley ins Ohr. Dieser hatte lediglich an seinem Getränk genippt und war wohl eher darauf aus, es in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, als es wirklich zu trinken, dann schaute er auf die geschriebenen Worte auf ihrem Papier.

     „Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, die Namen aufzuschreiben, man weiß nie, wer sowas in die Hände bekommen kann.“ Sein freundliches Gesicht hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen.

     „Keine Angst, ich werde das nach der Sitzung versiegeln, dann kann das niemand mehr lesen, der nicht dazu befugt ist.“ Darauf sah er ein wenig beruhigter aus, aber nicht gänzlich überzeugt. „Das geht nicht anders, die Protokolle muss ich zu meinem Paten schicken, er ist da ziemlich penibel, was Papierkram angeht – ich glaub, dass hatte er auch mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen.“ Ah, das schien das Zauberwort gewesen zu sein.

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Mundungus Fletcher_

_Hestia Jones_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Remus Lupin_

     “Und Tonks?”

     “Nymphadora. Nenn sie nur nicht so, das mag sie nicht.“ Luciana schielte zu der jungen Frau hinüber, die sich über irgendetwas amüsierte, was ihr Sitznachbar, Remus, gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Heute trug sie oranges Haar.

 

_Nümphadora Tonks_

„Was ist denn das für ein ulkiger Buchstabe?“, fragte Mr Weasley, deutete mit seinem Finger auf das ‚Ü‘ und hinterließ dabei einen Schokofleck auf der Seite. Super, das würde sie nachher noch einmal abschreiben dürfen. Gabriel hasste vollgeschmierte Zettel. Luciana strich den Namen und schrieb ihn noch einmal.

 

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Dädalus Diggel_ (für diesen Namen brauchte sie drei Anläufe und die Hilfe von Remus)

_Alastor Moody_

_Luciana Bradley i.A. Gabriel Steinhardt_

Die Gespräche verstummten, als Dumbledore von seinem Platz aufstand, die, wie er sagte, nicht ganz vollständige Runde willkommen hieß und dann das Wort an Snape weitergab. Dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu erheben, lehnte sich jedoch ein Stück nach vorne und setzte eine äußerst wichtige Miene auf. Sirius Black, der diesmal nicht den Platz am Tischanfang neben Dumbledore eingenommen hatte (dort saß ihre Hauslehrerin), versank daraufhin in seinem Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute Snape finster an. Luciana hätte zu gerne gewusst, was da zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war – diese Antipathie war beinahe greifbar.

     „Die Pläne des Dunklen Lords“, begann Snape mit erhobener Stimme, „in das Ministerium einzudringen, haben immer noch keine konkreten Züge angenommen. Seine Priorität scheint derzeit darauf zu liegen, weiterhin mit den Dementoren zu verhandeln, um sie gänzlich auf seiner Seite zu wissen. Insbesondere, um die noch gefangenen Todesser aus Askaban befreien zu können.“ Okay, da kam nichts mehr. Mh, kurzer Bericht. Luciana kritzelte auf ihrem Blatt ein paar Stichworte.

     „Was nicht heißt“, Dumbledore hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen, „dass wir uns auf einer Vermutung ausruhen können. Die Tür muss weiterhin rund um die Uhr bewacht werden.“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel. Na super – sie kam sich vor, als hätte sie gerade den Fernseher eingeschaltet, mitten in eine angefangene Folge einer ihr unbekannten Serie, die schon in der vierten Staffel angelangt war. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem Ganzen hier. Seufzend hob sie ihre Hand.

     „Ja, Luciana?“, sagte Dumbledore.

     „Welche Tür muss warum bewacht werden?“, fragte sie, ihren Stift schreibbereit. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag jetzt auf Dumbledore. Ja, lediglich Snape sah einfach nur genervt aus – ach ja, und Black angepisst.

     „Voldemort will sich eine Waffe zu Eigen machen, die sich im Ministerium befindet. Deshalb bewachen die Ordensmitglieder, die Zugang zum Ministerium haben, diese Tür.“ Luciana schrieb schnell mit.

     „Okay, und um was für eine Waffe handelt es sich?“, fragte sie dann und schaute von ihrem Aktenordner auf.

     „Das braucht dich und deine Leute nicht zu interessieren.“ Diese, mehr geknurrten, als gesprochenen Worte, stammten von Moody. Sie hatte, schon seitdem sie angekommen war, das Gefühl gehabt, von seinem einen, seltsamen Auge dauerbeobachtet zu werden. Gabriel hatte schon angedeutete, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, in einer solch eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft Fuß zu fassen.

     „Es ist eine Prophezeiung“, warf Remus schnell ein und betrachtete interessiert die Tischplatte vor sich. Luciana hatte gerade ihren Stift aufgesetzt, verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und schaute langsam wieder auf.

     „Wie wäre es, Remus, magst du nicht noch austratschen, um wen es dabei geht?“ Moody hatte sich ein wenig über den Tisch gelehnt. Tonks, die zwischen den beiden saß, machte große Augen und lehnte sich so weit nach hinten, wie es nur möglich war, wohl um sich aus der Schussbahn zu entfernen.

     „Wir waren uns einig mit dem Zusammenschluss, dann müssen wir auch alles, was wir wissen, weitergeben.“

     „Alastor“, sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme klang irgendwie gehalt- oder besser gesagt, machtvoller, „wir haben dieses Thema lang und ausführlich besprochen.“

     Moody lehnte sich, alles andere als zufrieden, aber ohne weitere Widerworte, in seinem Stuhl zurück.

     „Prophezeiung … so ein Nostradamus-Zeugs?“, fragte Luciana. Den belustigten Unterton in ihrer Stimme konnte sie nicht ganz verbergen.

     „Nein, Luciana, Nostradamus war ein Muggel und ein Scharlatan, wenn man den Quellen der zeitgenössischen Hexe Ignatiusa Córnes Glauben schenken möchte“, wieder warf er ihr diesen Blick über seine Halbmondbrille zu. „Hierbei handelt es sich um eine wirkliche Prophezeiung, die hin und wieder, für einige wenige von uns, ausgesprochen werden. Diese werden im Zaubereiministerium gesammelt und aufbewahrt. Und diese Bestimmte gilt es mit allen, uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, vor Voldemort zu schützen.“

     „Verstanden. Und da kann jeder einfach dran, oder wie sieht das aus?“

     „Nein“, meldete sich Mr Weasley neben ihr zu Wort, schon ein wenig rot auf den Wangen, weil er vom visuellen Inspizieren des Likörs zum Probieren übergegangen war – das vierte Mal, wenn sie richtig mitgezählt hatte. „Die Prophezeiungen werden in der Mysteriumsabteilung gelagert und da kommt man nur rein, wenn man ein Unsäglicher ist oder … ja, oder Zaubereiminister.“ Die letzten Worte versah er mit säuerlichem Unterton.

     „Aber es ist nicht unmöglich, ansonsten würden Sie diesen Raum doch nicht Rund um die Uhr bewachen?“

     „Richtig, Voldemort hat schon immer seine Mittel und Wege gefunden“, schloss Dumbledore. Luciana machte sich ein paar Notizen.

     „Haben Sie es schon mit einer _Cruor Claustra_ versucht?“, fragte sie in die Runde. Die meisten Anwesenden schauten Luciana ahnungslos an, nur Snape und Dumbledore wechselten einen kurzen, wissenden Blick und zumindest Snape schaute sie danach an, als käme sie von einem anderen Planeten.

     „Nein, Miss Bradley. Dieser Orden bedient sich nur im äußersten Notfall der Dunklen Künste“, sagte Snape.

     „Ja, aber dann ist die Tür sowas von dicht, das spart doch Zeit und Nerven!“

     „Und welche Person sollen wir, Ihrer Meinung nach, dafür ausbluten lassen?“, schnappte Snape harsch.

     „Ich red‘ doch nicht vom Ausbluten, für sowas gibt es Blutkonserven … ist doch Blutmagie und keine Schwarze!“ Aber Snape schien sich gerade in diesem Thema nicht gerne belehren zu lassen … wie war das nochmal mit den vierzehn Jahren Dauerbewerbung auf den Posten der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?

     „Ah, also ist es nicht Sinn dieser Blutsperre, einen Durchgang im Austausch gegen Blut eines noch lebenden Organismus zu errichten?“

     „Richtig, es geht dabei nämlich um die Anzahl noch intakter Blutkörperchen und die bekommt man en masse aus einer richtig gelagerten Konserve!“ Für den Orden war diese Diskussion wohl eine Art Tennismatch, wobei sich Luciana und Snape Argument für Argument quer über den Tisch zuwarfen, bis Dumbledore endlich eingriff, verkündete, dass der Orden bei der Methode der schlichten Wachschichten bleiben müsse (wohl auch, weil es sich angeblich als zu schwierig gestalten würde, ein einstündiges Ritual unter den Augen des Zaubereiministeriums durchzuführen) und dann zur Schichtverteilung überging. Hierzu konnte Luciana nichts beisteuern. Sie lehnte sich zurück, schüttete noch ein Pinnchen Ossenkämper nach (und ihrem Nachbarn ebenso, der auch gleich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von seiner Frau bekam) und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

     „…wunderbar und Arthur übernimmt die Nachtschichten. Nein, Nachtschichten, nicht die Frühen, Dädalus, eine Reihe drunter. So, Luciana, Doktor Steinhardt hat dir einen Bericht mitgegeben?“ Oh, ihre Person war gefragt. Luciana setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, blätterte kurz in ihren Akten und zog aus einem großen Briefumschlag einen Stapel bedruckte Blätter, die mit einer Klammer zusammengehalten wurden.

     „Ja … das ist der vorläufige der letzten Wochen …“ Luciana hielt kurz inne, als Molly Weasley von ihrem Platz aufstand und in Richtung Küche lief.

     „Lass dich von mir nicht stören, ich muss nur langsam das Abendbrot vorbereiten, wenn wir heute noch etwas essen wollen.“ _Mmmhh, Essen …_ Luciana hatte mal wieder das Abendessen in der Schule versäumt und wo Mrs Weasley gerade davon anfing, sie war wirklich hungrig. _Nicht ablenken lassen …_

     „Aufgrund des Arrangements zwischen Voldemort und dem Werwolf Fenrir Greyback“, trug sie die Notizen auf ihrem Zettel zusammen, die sie zwar überflogen, jedoch nicht eingängig studiert hatte, „hat die UOWV erfolgreich 81,7% der Mitglieder mit Beigabe von Veritaserum ins Verhör genommen und –„

     „Wie viele Mitglieder habt ihr denn genau?“ Die Frage kam von der schwarzhaarigen Hexe, die Luciana schon beim letzten Mal kaum aufgefallen war. Hestia Jones, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

     „Die Genaue?“ Luciana wühlte wieder in ihrer Akte herum und ignorierte ein darauf zu vernehmendes, verächtliches Schnauben (welches nur von Snape gekommen sein konnte), „54.142.“

     Erst war ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern aus der Küche zur hören, dann erschienen ein paar winzige, dunkelbraune Sprenkel auf dem Blatt vor ihrer Nase, wohl ein Teil des Likörs, den Mr Weasley eben wieder auf den Tisch gespuckt hatte, sie jetzt mit riesenhaften Augen anstarrte (wie fast alle anderen auch) und nur ein „VierundfünfzigTAUSEND?“ zustande brachte. Luciana nickte, deutete auf die Zahl, die schwarz auf weiß auf dem Papier gedruckt war. Sie wurde noch immer angestarrt, lediglich Dumbledore schien wenig beeindruckt (sicherlich hatte er mit Gabriel einige Insiderinfos ausgetauscht, andernfalls hätte sie sich von beiden Seiten keine Zustimmung einer Zusammenarbeit vorstellen können).

     „Nun ja … also – ehm … Die Zaubererpopulation ist ja nicht grad die größte und in Irland gibt es auch mehr Schafe als Menschen …außerdem sprechen wir hier von ganz Europa, das sind ja einige Staaten“, sagte sie und lächelte etwas schief in die Runde.

     „Vierundfünfzig _tausend_ und Steinhardt hat _achtzig_ Prozent vernommen … in ein paar _Wochen_?“, knurrte Moody skeptisch und schenkte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit gleich beider Augen.

     „Hö? Achsooo, ja doch nicht einzeln!“ Luciana schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf bei dieser Vorstellung, „Bei uns gibt es zwei feste Daten im Monat, da sind fast alle in der Sangues Halle – naja und da das Ganze in einem Bunker liegt, haben wir eine recht aufwändige Lüftungsmaschinerie. Das heißt, man braucht nur ein wenig Veritaserum in Gasform beimischen-„

     „Veritaserum in Gasform?“, rief Black geschockt.

     „Ja“, antwortete Luciana schlicht und fragte sich allmählich, ob sie heute irgendwie undeutlich sprach.

     „Der Trank in seiner Ursprungsform ist ja schon verboten!“, sagte er dann.

     „Die Einverständniserklärung dafür unterschreiben die Mitglieder bei Vertragsschluss“, antwortete sie nur knapp.

     „Und da hast du unterschrieben?!“, fuhr Black Remus an, der darauf mit den Achseln zuckte.

     „Hat mehr Vor- als Nachteile“, meinte er dann zu seiner Verteidigung.

     „Schön … also, Veritaserum beimischen, ein wenig warten und sowas in der Richtung – naja“, wieder blätterte sie die Papiere in ihrer Hand durch. „Ah, er hat dann wohl über die Anlage gefragt, ob jemand mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache mache – Ergebnis: ein Aktiver, Werwolf, drei weitere standen von diesem unter dem Imperius. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten-“

     „Wer war dieses Mitglied?“ Diese Frage kam von Snape, der irgendwie ein wenig angesäuert ausschaute (also mehr als sonst). Vielleicht, weil sie gerade Informationen über den Schwarzen Führer ausplauderte, von denen er offenbar nichts gewusst hatte.

     „Sophie Harris. Die andern werden aus Diskretionsgründen nicht aufgeführt … auf jeden Fall soll ich Ihnen ausrichten, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden nur Vorstandsvorsitzungssache ist und deshalb nichts darüber bei Voldemort angekommen sein kann, es sei denn … wie bitte? Eh, ich les das mal wortwörtlich ‚(…) es sei denn, der fetttriefende Emo-Fürst der Finsternis ist zu seinem Herrchen petzen gegangen‘. Wer zum Teufel soll denn …“ Die hellgrell leuchtende Glühbirne sprang genau in diesem Moment in ihrem Hirn an, sie stockte bei diesen Worten und hob ihren Blick, sehr langsam, Richtung Snape, der aussah, als würde er aus einer Tonne Sprengstoff bestehen, während Sirius Black sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. „Ehm, tut mir leid, beim nächsten Mal überarbeite ich persönliche Kommentare“, versicherte sie hastig.

     „Ich bitte darum.“ Dumbledore sah sie scharf ermahnend an.

     „Wo war ich? Ah ja – auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt Ordensangelegenheiten sind, wie er sagt, Dolores Umbridge“, bei diesem Namen hatte Luciana vor allem die Aufmerksamkeit von Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Black und Lupin, „hat vorletzte Woche eine große Bestellung schwarzmagischer Gegenstände aus Ungarn geordert. Dabei handle es sich zum Großteil um Folterhilfen und ein … Schwarznietenflohpulver?“ McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein und starrte den Schulleiter an.

     „Was ist Schwarznietenflohpulver?“, fragte Luciana in die Runde.

     „Eine verbotene Substanz, die es dem Besitzer erlaubt, innerhalb eines Flohnetzwerkes Kamine abzuhören oder so umzuleiten, dass der Flohreisende nicht lebend an seinem Ziel angelangt“, antwortete Diggel und schaute Dumbledore betrübt an.

     „Bitte sprechen Sie ihrem Paten für diese Auskunft meinen Dank aus. Wenn er noch mehr Quellen und Informationen hat, möge er diese bitte an den Orden weiterleiten.“ Luciana nickte und machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Zettel.

     „Er schreibt dazu noch“, hakte Luciana ein, „dass er einen wirklich diskreten Auftragskiller kenne und dieser vorzügliche Arbeit leiste … ehm, die Werwölfe haben auch schon ein Gelddepot angelegt, um diesen im Falle einer Beseitigung von Umbridge zu -“

     „Nein, Luciana“, fiel ihr Dumbledore ins Wort und irgendwie schienen ein paar Leute am Tisch ernsthaft enttäuscht bei dieser Absage zu sein – allen voran, und darüber musste Luciana sich wirklich wundern, ihre Hauslehrerin, die im nächsten Moment auch schon von ihrem Platz aufsprang.

     „Ach du meine Güte, ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen!“, rief sie, schnappte sich ihren Mantel (oh weia, sie trug normale, nicht-magische-Kleidung! Das fiel Luciana erst jetzt auf, wo sie stand – bei McGonagall sah das seltsam falsch aus). „Und die arme Pomona ist ganz alleine, solange Zeit musste sie noch nie den Posten des Schulleitungsvertreters übernehmen!“ Und schon war sie durch die Tür verschwunden. Ihr Beitrag bestand wohl nur aus Unterbrechungen …

     „Das war es dann“, sagte Luciana, als abschließendes Wort und packte den Bericht wieder in den Umschlag. Mr Weasley berichtete daraufhin irgendetwas von seinem Sohn und das dieser noch immer keine Fortschritte in den Koboldverhandlungen gemacht habe, heute Abend jedoch ein vielversprechendes Treffen für weitere Gespräche angesetzt sei (was wohl auch der Grund war, wieso Zuckerschnäuzchen, zu Lucianas Bedauern, fehlte).

     „Oh Albus, fast hätte ich es vergessen …“, warf Mrs Weasley ein, die eine riesige Auflaufform, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs, in den Ofen schweben ließ. „Gibt es etwas Neues von Hagrid?“

     „Aber natürlich, das hatte ich schon ganz zu Anfang sagen wollen. Hagrid ist wieder in Großbritannien und wird wohl die nächsten Tage in Hogwarts eintreffen.“ Das schien die Leute am Tisch zu freuen, einige klatschen sogar in die Hände. Dumbledore schien ebenfalls froh darüber, allerdings schlich sich ein wenig Sorge in seinen Blick. Nun, wenn dieser Hagrid bald wieder in Hogwarts war, dann konnte Luciana es sich sparen, sich die Blöße geben zu müssen und wieder nachzuhaken, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Demnach beließ sie es dabei und packte ihren Ordner ein, während Dumbledore die Sitzung auflöste.

     Diggel, Moody, Fletcher und Jones beeilten, sich so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen (nach ein paar Gesprächen, die sie in Fetzen mitbekam, mussten diese sofort weiter, Wache schieben, zu ihren Familien, oder auch ihrer normalen Arbeit nachgehen, die wohl in letzter Zeit durch den Orden hier und da vernachlässigt wurde). Die Pergamente, Pläne und Zettel, die sich in den letzten Stunden auf dem Tisch angehäuft hatten, wurden unter Mr Weasleys Anweisung geordnet und verschwanden in lederne Taschen oder in Schubladen der klobigen Küchenschränke (Black versiegelte diese magisch, nachdem sie darin verschwunden waren und Luciana wunderte sich ein wenig über diese unglaublichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, in diesem, ohnehin schon verdammt verbarrikadiertem Haus).

     Teller und Besteck ersetzten die Plätze des Schreibkrams, die Sitzordnung verschob sich etwas weiter nach vorne, nachdem einige Mitglieder den Raum verlassen hatten und Luciana nahm sich den frei gewordenen Platz neben Remus (dem skeptischen und irgendwie angesäuerten Blick von Tonks begegnete sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln – sie war an Remus nicht interessiert … mh, vielleicht sollte sie ihr das mal unter vier Augen sagen?) und hatte kaum ein paar Sekunden gesessen, als sie schon Snapes schnarrende Stimme vernahm.

     „Sie brauchen es sich gar nicht erst gemütlich machen, wir werden unverzüglich abreisen!“

     Snape war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und sah sie mit ungeduldigen, auffordernden Blick an.

     „Ich kann doch sicher mit Professor Dumbledore zurück zum Schloss!“, erwiderte Luciana und schaute den Schulleiter hoffnungsvoll an.

     „Tut mir leid, Luciana, mein Weg führt mich heute nicht direkt nach Hogwarts zurück.“

     „Aber wir haben doch noch gar nichts gegessen!“

     „Professor Snape bleibt nie zum Essen“, flüsterte Remus ihr zu.

     „Kommen Sie jetzt, Miss Bradley!“ Snape sah von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger aus.

     „Aber … aber es gibt doch Nudelauflauf!“ Luciana konnte Snapes Nasenflügel beben sehen, „ … mit Schinkenstückchen … und die hat Mrs Weasley vorm Backen noch angebraten, ich hab’s genau gesehen!“

     „Sofort!“

     „Aber ich hab Huuuunger …“, jammerte sie weiter, „ … und ich hatte noch kein Abendessen und jetzt gibt’s um die Uhrzeit in der Schule auch keins mehr …!“

     „Ach komm schon, Severus, wo Miss Bradley doch heute Geburtstag hat“, lenkte Dumbledore ein und schenkte ihr ein Augenzwinkern.

     Snape, der ein wenig fleckig im Gesicht geworden war, riss seinen Reiseumhang von seinen Schultern und warf diesen über die Stuhllehne seines Platzes, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, dann, noch immer stehend, schoss sein Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung.

     „Sie“, und damit deutete er auf Luciana, „werden sich noch morgen früh für die Apparierprüfung anmelden, damit das klar ist!“

    


	21. Tetrahydrocannabinol

 

Der November war bitterkalt und stürmisch hereingebrochen. Die Hausaufgaben türmten sich zwischen den Akten und Berichten ihres Paten, die unaufhörlich Tag für Tag durch noch aktuellere via Eule oder Bussard bei ihr eintrafen. Luciana hatte keine Ahnung, wie Gabriel es vollbracht hatte, auf jeden Fall waren diese federreichen Boten mit einem Zauber versehen, der diejenigen, die unbefugt den Vogel berühren wollten, auf unangenehmste Art ausknockte (seltsamerweise hatte sie den Hausmeister Filch eine ganze Weile nicht mehr im Schloss herumschleichen sehen).

     Langsam, aber sicher, verlor sie den Überblick. Erst gestern hatte Professor Snape sie von einem ängstlich ausschauendem Zweitklässler aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht in sein Büro holen lassen und ihr dort ihren Tränkeaufsatz vor die Nase geknallt – nun ja, der sich darauf als ‚Richtlinien und Bestimmungen von Strafmaßnahmen der UOWV‘ entpuppt hatte. Sie hatte diese mit ihren Hausaufgaben vertauscht und das ausgerechnet bei dem Lehrer, der selbstverständlich alles daran gesetzt hatte, ihr einen Strick daraus zu basteln. Letztendlich hatte er ihr einen weiteren Abend Strafarbeit bei Filch aufgebrummt (der leider doch rechtzeitig wieder aufgetaucht war).

     Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Filch ein unübertroffenes Talent dafür hatte, sich die widerwärtigsten Strafen auszudenken, war mit ihm auch irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Eher gesagt: Mit ihm und seiner Katze, Mrs Norris. Als Luciana am Mittwochabend ihre erste Strafarbeit bei ihm angetreten hatte, war Filch gerade dabei gewesen, ein wild um sich schlagendes Hausaufgabenheft in einen Schrank in seinem Büro zu stopfen, welcher ohnehin schon vor lauter Gegenständen zusammenzubrechen drohte.

     Luciana hatte sich derweil wartend in eine Ecke gestellt, bis sie die langhaarige, schwarz-braun getigerte Katze mit Buschelschwanz entdeckt hatte, die vor ihr gesessen und sie angestarrt hatte.

     „Komisch“, hatte Luciana angemerkt und Filch hatte sich knurrend zu ihr umgedreht.

     „Was ist komisch?“

     „Naja, normalerweise können Katzen mich überhaupt nicht ab und ich bekomme immer einen gewischt, egal was ich mache!“ Darauf war Mrs Norris mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz auf sie zugelaufen und hatte dann genüsslich ihre Krallen in ihr Bein vergraben. Und dieses Verhalten hatte dieses Mistvieh beibehalten, egal wann Luciana ihr über den Weg lief.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

So verbrachte sie den Freitagabend damit, eine, wie es schien, kilometerlange Spur aus Tintenkleksen mit Hand aufzuwischen, die Peeves an diesem Nachmittag im ganzen Schloss hinterlassen hatte. Der Zaubereigeschichtsaufsatz, den sie eigentlich an diesem Abend hatte schreiben wollen, musste demnach bis zum nächsten Morgen warten. Und ja, Luciana verabscheute Quidditch zwar, aber es tat ihr aufrichtig Leid, den Zwillingen wegen bescheuerter, sinnloser Hausaufgaben eine Absage erteilen zu müssen, sich ihr Spiel anzuschauen.

     Und tatsächlich, in der Zeit des Spiels schien der Gemeinschaftsraum wie ausgestorben. Der Koboldaufstand-Aufsatz war zudem nicht besonders anspruchsvoll. Im Grunde brauchte Luciana bloß die Daten und die dazugehörigen Ereignisse auf insgesamt zwei Rollen Pergament aus ihrem Schulbuch abschreiben. Azrael, dem es mittlerweile anscheinend zu kalt geworden war, um sich seine Zeit draußen zu vertreiben, hüpfte hinter dem äußerst hässlichen Kater von Granger her und provozierte so alle paar Minuten ein lautes Fauchen oder lief Gefahr, ein paar ausgefahrene Krallen abzubekommen (und nein, Luciana selbst war noch nicht in diesen Genuss gekommen, sie wurde ausschließlich von den Weibchen der Kleinhaustiger verprügelt).

     Kaum, dass sie den nun vollständigen Aufsatz zusammengerollt und in ihrer Schultasche verstaut hatte, öffnete sich das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schüler kehrten Grüppchenweise in das Turmzimmer zurück. Die Stimmung ihrer Hauskameraden war ausgelassen und in Feierlaune, was wohl bedeutete, dass Gryffindor das Match gegen Slytherin gewonnen hatte. Auf der einen Seite freute sie das für die Zwillinge, auf der anderen würde Professor Snapes Laune in den nächsten Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, noch mieser ausfallen. Und sie hatte nun ernsthaft keine Lust, ihre wenige Freizeit auf den Knien rutschend vor Filchs Füßen zu verbringen. Okay, den Gedankengang könnte man jetzt auch falsch verstehen … Ah, da waren George und Fred. Luciana sah zwei Rotschöpfe, die sich durch die Menge schoben, doch ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah. Fred schmiss sich in den einzig freien Sessel, rechts neben Luciana und George nahm auf der Lehne Platz.

     „Ist was passiert? Ich dachte ihr habt gewonnen?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Ham wir …“, knurrte Fred und knirschte sichtbar mit den Zähnen.

     „Wohl das letzte Mal für uns“, fügte George hinzu. Sie schaute die beiden fragend an.

     „Umbridge“, spuckten beide gleichzeitig den Namen von ES aus, dann redete George weiter, „hat einen neuen Ausbildungserlass durchgepaukt.“ _Ach du scheiße, was kommt denn jetzt schon wieder?_ „Nummer fünfundzwanzig … sie hat Fred und mir … und Harry, dem ja auch noch, lebenslanges Quidditchspielverbot erteilt. L-e-b-e-n-s-l-a-n-g!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Zwillinge hatten nicht übertrieben. Am nächsten Tag, als Luciana auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war, entdeckte sie den neuen Erlass Nummer fünfundzwanzig, der mit den anderen an einer Wand in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt worden war.

 

_Die Großinquisitorin wird fürderhin die höchste Autorität innehaben bei allen gegen Hogwarts-Schüler ausgesprochenen Strafen und Sanktionen sowie bei der Streichung ihrer Sonderrechte, weiterhin die Befugnis, jedwede von anderen Mitgliedern des Lehrkörpers verhängte Strafe, Sanktion und Sonderrechtsstreichung zu korrigieren._

Kartoffelbrei und Schweinebraten, nun gut, wenn man die Minzsoße, die überall auf den Tischen in kleinen Bottichen verteilt stand, wegließ, konnte man sich mit dem Essen arrangieren. George und Fred stocherten neben ihr lustlos auf ihren Tellern herum (tatsächlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie die beiden nicht scherzend oder einfach im Allgemeinen gut gelaunt sah – tja, wenn man den Männern das liebste Spielzeug wegnahm …).

     „ … und heute Morgen hat die alte Sabberhexe Bethany weggesperrt …“, jammerte Fred, „ … und Matilda!“, endete George an Lee Jordon gerichtete, der den beiden jeweils einen tröstlichen Schulterklapser verpasste. Ja, Luciana hatte das jetzt nun schon dreimal gehört. Und ja, bei Bethany und Matilda handelte es sich tatsächlich um die Flugbesen der Zwillinge, die ES beschlagnahmt hatte. Als die Zwillinge mit ihrem ausführlichen Bericht über die unübertroffene Schönheit dieser beiden zweckentfremdeten Putzwerkzeuge anfingen, ließ sie ihren Blick zu ihrer linken Seite, Richtung Lehrertisch, streifen.

     Der Platz des Schulleiters war leer (Dumbledore ließ sich mittlerweile fast nur noch zum Frühstück blicken), ganz rechts saß ES und verschlang mit höchst selbstzufriedener Miene ihren Braten mit extra viel Minzsoße (dieses Etwas war einfach durch und durch verdorben, selbst ihre Geschmacksnerven), daneben war ein Platz frei, dann kam Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, leerer Schulleiterplatz und … ah, Snape – meine Güte, was war denn mit dem los? Lucianas Tränkelehrer war gerade damit fertig geworden, seinen Teller randvoll zu beladen und sie konnte vom Gryffindortisch aus erahnen, wie ihm bei diesem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Erst tippte sie darauf, dass es sich wohl um sein Lieblingsessen handeln musste – als sie allerdings seine tiefen Augenringe und das blasse Gesicht musterte, schien es dann weitaus logischer, dass er schlicht und ergreifend halb ausgehungert sein musste. Nun ja, Mitglied im Orden, Todesser auf Spionageposten, der einzige Tränkelehrer und oben auf noch Slytherin Oberhaupt. Da blieb wohl nicht viel Zeit zum Essen. Im nächsten Augenblick saß Snape stocksteif auf seinem Platz und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Luciana diese Bewegung auch bei McGonagall wahr – na da hoffte sie doch für die beiden, dass sie in diesem Moment keine allzu volle Blase gehabt hatten …. Gürtel, was für ein Schwachfug. Okay, dieser wehleidige, herzzerreißende Blick, den Snape jetzt sehnsüchtig in Richtung seines Tellers abgab, war wirklich mitleiderregend, selbst für Luciana, die auf Snapes ‚Welchen-Schüler-peinige-ich-am-liebsten‘ Liste Tag für Tag dem ersten Platz immer näher kam. McGonagall und Snape verließen beinahe zeitgleich die große Halle, unter den misstrauischen Blicken von ES, die fast so aussah, als überlege sie ihnen nach zu laufen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

„ … ooooh ja, die beiden quasseln stäääändig darüber, wie sie an Dumbledores Posten kommen kann.“ Nach dem Essen war Luciana auf direktem Wege auf das Myrte-Klo gegangen, dessen Bewohnerin sie, zur Abwechslung, mit sehr interessanten Neuigkeiten versah.

     „Und der Minister weiß, dass Umbridge, illegalerweise, das Flohnetzwerk der Lehrer abhört?“, hakte sie nach und setzte sich im Schneidersitz in ihren urgemütlichen Gryffindorsessel, nachdem sie den Verschleierungszauber von ihm genommen hatte.

     „Oh, der Minister ist mehr an den Gesprächen und Ausflügen der Lehrer interessiert … wie Umbridge das herausbekommt“, Myrte setzte eine strenge Miene auf, hob einen Finger und flog dabei einen kunstvollen Looping. „‘Dolores, beschaffen Sie mir diese Informationen, ganz gleich wie. Sie wissen, die Zukunft der gesamten Zaubergesellschaft liegt in Ihren Händen!‘“ Luciana nickte Myrte bei dieser Schauspielerischen Darbietung zu und aschte neben sich auf den Boden.

     „Und jeeedes Mal sagt er ihr, sie solle auf diesen ‚größenwahnsinnigen Potter-Jungen‘ Acht geben …“, schnappte der Geist, gerade die Sache mit Potter schien ihr am wenigsten zu passen.

     In diesem Augenblick zog sich Lucianas Gürtel spürbar fest zusammen. _Verdammt …_ Sie überlegte hinaus auf den Gang zu gehen, allerdings war die Gefahr einfach zu groß, von einem Schüler, oder noch viel schlimmer, von ES selbst erwischt zu werden. Zum Gryffindorturm brauchte sie von hier aus mindestens fünf Minuten, selbst wenn sie rannte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dieser leere Raum war für den Empfang eines Patronus recht geeignet.

     „Myrte, würdest du bitte eben im Rohr verschwinden?“ Oha. Jetzt hatte sie die Neugier des Geistes geweckt.

     „Wiessoooohoooo?“

     „Ehm … ich glaub das Essen ist mir nicht bekommen und …“

     „IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!“, schrie Myrte auf und war mit einem Mal in einem Rohr verschwunden. Schön, dass man sich wenigstens auf die Berechenbarkeit dieses Geistes verlassen konnte. Luciana zog einmal an dem Stift ihrer Gürtellasche und keine drei Sekunden später manifestierte sich aus einem silbernen Dunst eine getigerte Katze … _Was haben die alle nur mit diesen Scheiß-Viechern??_

„Ah, bestens, die Toilette der Maulenden-Myrte, hier sind wir ungestört“, sprach die Katze mit der Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin. Dann, ein paar Schritte vor Luciana, blieb der Patronus stehen und sie hätte schwören können, dass die Katze ihre Augen misstrauisch zusammengekniffen hatte. „Ist das etwa eine Zigarette da in Ihrer Hand?“

     „Eh … nein?“ Sie ließ die Zigarette schnell fallen und trat sie, so unauffällig wie nur irgend möglich, mit ihrem Fuß aus.

     „Und - ist das etwa ein Sessel aus dem GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM??“, donnerte die Katze los und auch wenn diese Situation etwas Komisches hatte, eine Katze die sie zusammenstauchte, Luciana fühlte sich selbst, oder gerade von dieser, sehr eingeschüchtert.

     „Ehm … nein, der war schon hier …?“, antworte sie zögerlich, mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hatte die Katze gerade ernsthaft ihre Lippen gespitzt??

     „Finden Sie sich sofort in meinem Büro ein, der Schulleiter hat eine Sitzung einberufen!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Kaum, dass Luciana die Gelegenheit hatte, an die Tür zu den Räumen ihrer Hauslehrerin zu klopfen, wurde diese schon aufgerissen. In Rekordzeit scheuchte McGonagall sie zu einem Kamin, der sich in einem Nebenraum ihres Büros befand (das schien hier in Hogwarts üblich zu sein, erst die Büroräume der Lehrer, dahinter ihre Privaten … nur schien Snape gleich zwei Zugänge zu diesen zu haben – sah hier wahrscheinlich nicht anders aus), drückte ihr eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Hand und während Luciana dem Kamin ihren Bestimmungsort zurief, konnte sie noch die dumpfe Stimme von ES vernehmen.

     „Hallo? Ist jemand hier?!“

     Dann kam ihr auch schon der modrige Geruch des Grimmauldplatz entgegen. Sie trat aus dem Kamin und verweilte dort noch einen Moment. Aber es schien nicht so, als ob McGonagall  nachkommen würde. Die Eingangshalle war wieder mit den paar verrußten Öllampen an den Wänden erleuchtet worden, ansonsten konnte sie kein Anzeichen für Leben ausmachen. Erst als sie die Treppe hinunter zur Küche betrat, hörte sie dumpfes Stimmengemenge. Luciana hatte nicht mal einen Schritt in den Raum getan, als ihr schon das Gezeter von Mrs Weasley entgegenschlug, die mit hocherhobener Bratpfanne einen missmutig dreinblickenden Black zusammen fauchte:

     „ … bist den ganzen Tag im Haus und hast tausende Gelegenheiten dir selbst was zu kochen, oder ist dir das etwa nicht Manns genug?“

     „Molly, ich hab doch nur gefragt ob -“

     „Und ich kann mir schon denken, wie du meine Nachricht an die drei weitergegeben hast!“, meckerte sie weiter, ohne den Einwand von Black auch nur eine Millisekunde Beachtung geschenkt zu haben. „Ermutigst sie diesen Unfug zu machen! Ist es dir denn völlig egal, dass sie deswegen einen RAUSSCHMISS riskieren?!“

     Luciana schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus der Gefahrenzone und schaute sich am Tisch um, der an diesem Mittag nur spärlich besetzt war. Sie nahm den Platz neben Remus ein, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Tonks nicht in der Nähe war (für diese eifersüchtigen Blicke hatte sie heute einfach keine Nerven).

     Neben ihr ließ sich Mr Weasley nieder, der nervös zu seiner Frau blickte. Als diese sich ein paar Schreie weiter mit einem „Sag doch auch mal was dazu, Arthur!“ an ihn wendete, verwickelte er Luciana urplötzlich in ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel über total sinnfreie, nicht-magische-Gegenstände.

     Der Aufruhr zwischen Black und Mrs Weasley fand ein abruptes Ende, als Dumbledore im Schlepptau mit Snape (der wohl zur Abwechslung einen seiner schlechteren schlechten Tage hatte und im Geiste wohl immer noch bei dem Schweinebraten war) am Tisch Platz nahm und Sirius schon fast einen Hechtsprung aus der Küche, vorbei an Mrs Weasley, vollführte, um den schützenden Stuhl neben Dumbledore einzunehmen. Snape beäugte diese akrobatische Glanzleistung mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und warf ihm ein „Man muss wohl kreativ werden, wenn man sich nicht außer Haus die Beine vertreten kann“ entgegen und nahm dann seinen Platz zur rechten Seite des Schulleiters ein. Mh, ob dieser sich wohl seiner Funktion als Pufferzone bewusst war? Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, definitiv ja.

     „Bevor ich’s vergesse – ich sollte dir von Zuhause ein paar Kekse mitbringen“, richtete Remus das Wort an sie. „Hab sie auf den Tisch gestellt, ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung? In meinem Seesack waren die schon dabei zu zerbröseln.“

     Luciana nickte abwesend, da sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, Mr Weasley den Wortunterschied zwischen einer Maus und einer PC-Maus zu erklären: „Nein, um Himmels Willen, wir stecken doch nicht die Schwänze einer _echten_ Maus an einen PC … die Dinger heißen nur so!“

     „Ah, das heißt die PC Mäuse werden aus Tiermäusen hergestellt?“ Bevor das abstrakte Bild dieses Herstellungsprozesses in ihrem Geiste ernsthafte Formen annehmen konnte, hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben und eröffnete die spontan einberufene Ordenssitzung (gab es überhaupt mal feste Termine??).

     „Heute Morgen ereilte mich die außerordentlich erschreckende Nachricht, dass auf den Unsäglichen Broderick Bode in der vergangenen Nacht ein Imperius-Fluch gewirkt wurde.“ Die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder, bestehend aus Mr Weasley, Zuckerschnäuzchen, Jones, Diggel, Shacklebolt, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Snape, Black und ihr selbst, hingen an Dumbledores Lippen. „Auch dieses Mal war es Lucius Malfoy. Mit dem einem folgenschweren Unterschied: Bode scheiterte nicht, wie zuvor Sturgis, an der Tür zur Mysteriumsabteilung, sondern an dem Versuch die Prophezeiung an sich zu bringen. Die Folgen dieser Unternehmung brachten ihn in einem höchst verwirrten Zustand ins St. Mungo.“ Geschockte Stille. Ja, nur Luciana hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, was so schockierend sein sollte.

     „Für uns heißt das“, sagte Shacklebolt mit verbissener Stimmlage, „ihr-wisst-schon-wer weiß nun, dass nur derjenige die Prophezeiung aus der Halle holen kann, der direkt von ihr betroffen ist.“

     Dumbledore nickte zu Bestätigung. Wieder diese unheilvolle Stille. Nur die Knusperkaugeräusche links und rechts neben dem Schulleiter waren zu hören … das durfte doch nicht … was auch immer Snape und Black für eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen hatten, gerade jetzt trugen sie diese in einem, mehr für Pubertierende üblichen, Futterneidkampf aus. Beide griffen, immer abwechselnd, zu dem Teller, der eine Armlänge vor Dumbledore platziert war und verschlangen das Gebäck darauf in rasantem Tempo, damit der jeweils andere bloß keinen Bissen mehr abbekommen konnte. Dieses Schauspiel war recht seltsam mit anzusehen, jedoch schienen die anderen am Tisch weniger verwundert. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde sie Remus zur Seite ziehen und in Erfahrung bringen, wie Black es bewerkstelligen konnte, ihren Tränkemeister nur mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit derart aus der sonst so beherrscht wirkenden Fassung zu bringen.

     „Aber ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird doch wohl nicht versuchen, sie selbst zu holen?“, rief Mrs Weasley und klammerte sich dabei an den Arm ihres Mannes.

     „Nein – wie Severus schon berichtet hatte“, Snapes Kopf zuckte kurz in die Richtung Dumbledores, dann wieder zum Teller, der auch von Blacks Augen fixiert wurde – es lag noch ein einsamer Keks darauf – die Blicke der beiden Duellanten trafen sich und blitzten willensstark auf, „die Gefahr wäre zu groß von dem Ministerium entdeckt zu werden und er genießt die Untätigkeit des Ministers.“ Zwischen diesen Worten hatte Dumbledore seinen Arm ausgestreckt und den Keks in seinen Besitz gebracht, worauf er empörte, fassungslose Blicke seiner beiden Sitznachbarn erntete. „Er wird nun mit allen Mitteln versuchen, Harry ins Ministerium zu locken.“ Damit steckte er sich den Keks in den Mund.

     Neben Luciana entfuhr Mr Weasley ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen – seine bessere Hälfte hatte ihre Hand wohl noch ein wenig fester in seinen Arm gegraben.

     „Aaaah, solang Harry in Hogwarts ist, ist doch alles tutti!“, rief Black dann mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Runde. Okay, Luciana kannte Black noch nicht lange und hatte auch noch kein einziges, privates Wort mit ihm gewechselt, aber diese Reaktion schien für ihn nicht typisch zu sein, wenn sie sich die perplexen Blicke der anderen anschaute.

     „Ich hätte mein bestes Paar Strick-von-selbst-Nadeln verwettet, dass er drauf bestehen würde, Harry einzuweihen“, hörte Luciana Mrs Weasley ihrem Mann zuflüstern.

     „Ehm, sehe ich das richtig, diese Prophezeiung handelt von Harry Potter und Voldemort?“, fragte Luciana und – wieso sah Snape so aus, als müsse er sich unter größter Anstrengung das Grinsen verkneifen? Black machte sich nicht mal die Mühe und sah aus wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

     „Ja. Und ich stimme Sirius zu. Harry ist sicher, solange er sich in der Schule befindet“, antwortete der Schulleiter. Nachdem wieder einmal über die Schichtverteilung der nächsten Wachen geredet wurde, war nun Zuckerschnäuzchen an der Reihe mit seinem Bericht für den Orden.

     Luciana stützte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, legte ihren Kopf in beide Hände und genoss den wahrlich vielversprechenden Blick auf dieses unglaublich attraktive und charismatische Gesicht – auch wenn sie dabei nur die Hälfte seiner gesprochenen Worte mit bekam.

     „… und Ragnok besteht weiterhin auf Verhandlungen über die Rechte der Kobolde mit dem Zaubereiministerium. Er machte wiederholt und mit Nachdruck deutlich, dass wir erst ins Geschäft kämen, wenn ein Gesetz der Gleichberechtigung verabschiedet werden würde. Und Voldemort –„ Bill wurde unterbrochen. Von einem Lachen. Luciana konnte ein Lachen vernehmen, wie sie es nie zuvor gehört hatte. Basslastig, klar und … von Snape. Snape LACHTE … genauergenommen schob er einen halben Lachorgasmus und krümmte sich dabei auf dem Tisch … und dann, zwischen dem Lachen, rief er ein lautes, langgezogenes „Voldemooooooooooooort!“, bekam sich bei dem Klang dieses Namens gar nicht mehr ein, worauf (zu allem Überfluss) Black mit einstimmte und dieser sich über Dumbledore zu Snape lehnte und ihm ein „Was für’n bescheuerter Name“ zurief; beide schauten sich an, rissen ihre Augen weit auf und diesmal aus einem Munde „Voldemooooooooooooort!“.

     Am restlichen Tisch war es  mucksmäuschenstill. Alle starrten dieses bizarre Bild an, welches Black und Snape abgaben und selbst der Schulleiter schien schwer geschockt. Und dann fiel Lucianas Blick auf den leeren Teller, auf dem die Kekse am Anfang der Sitzung noch gelegen hatten. Und die Black und Snape in einem Wettstreit in Rekordzeit verschlungen hatten.

     „Ach du Schei …“, begann sie, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Blitzschnell lehnte sie sich zu Remus rüber, der einen Moment brauchte, um seine Augen von dem Schauspiel am Anfang des Tisches zu reißen.

     „Wer genau hat dir die Kekse mitgegeben?“, fragte Luciana und wieder war Remus kurz von dem Lachen abgelenkt, bevor er in der Lage war zu antworten.

     „Äh, ich – ich glaube Johnny. Ja, die sind von Johnny.“

     „Und Johnny kam nicht zufällig von einem Besuch bei David? Aus HOLLAND?“, zischte sie ihm aufgebracht ins Ohr und dann, endlich, schien es auch bei Remus ‚Klick‘ gemacht zu haben.

     „Bei Merlins Eiern! U – und was jetzt?“, flüsterte er ihr zu und hatte dabei vor lauter Schreck ganz vergessen, seinen Mund wieder zu schließen.

     „Was glaubst du? Die haben den Scheiß gefressen und wenn du keinen Zauber kennst, der Tetrahydrocannabinol aus dem Organismus Filtern kann, dann können wir rein gar nichts machen!“

     Dumbledore fuchtelte mit besorgter Miene und gezücktem Zauberstab vor Snapes Gesicht herum, wobei die Spitze mal Rauch absonderte, oder hell aufleuchtete. Snape selbst schien dies sehr zu unterhalten. Er hatte gerade sogar versucht, den Dunst vor seiner Nase mit bloßen Händen einzufangen.

     „Bei Merlin, Albus, stehen die beiden etwa unter einem Imperius? Oder einem anderen Fluch?“ Die besorgten Stimmen am Tisch wurden lauter. _Dann wohl mal beichten …_

     „Äääh … Professor Dumbledore?“, rief Luciana. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit bekam sie erst, als sie von ihrem Platz aufgestanden war, weil er gerade mit Sirius um seinen Zauberstab kämpfen musste, der diesen nämlich fest umklammert hielt.

     „Eeeehm … ja, wie sag ich das … ehm, da lagen doch gerade noch Kekse auf dem … Teller da. Ja … und … ehm, die hatte mir Remus mitgebracht, aus Deutschland – also, genauer gesagt, stammen die aus Holland.“ Dumbledore sah sie nur verständnislos an.

     „Ne, jetzt sag nicht, Snape und Sirius haben Hanfkekse gegessen!“ Ah, da kannte sich jemand aus – selbstverständlich, Zuckerschnäuzchen. Und dieser sah höchst amüsiert aus.   

     „Boahr, wenn ich das Fred und George erzähle …“, sagte er darauf und prustete in seine vorgehaltene Hand. Das Wörtchen ‚Hanf‘ lockerte die angsterfüllte Stimmung am Tisch. Luciana konnte Kichern hören, oder hier und da ein „Potz und Blitz, hätte ich doch auch etwas abbekommen“, nur Dumbledore schien weniger amüsiert. Komischerweise schien er überhaupt keine Wirkung seines eigenen, einzelnen Kekses zu spüren. Mit anderen Worten: Es wehte gerade ein verdammt eisiger Wind durch Lucianas Ordensvermittlungsarbeitsvertrag.

     „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was du angerichtet hast?“, sprach er, allerdings hätten diese Worte auch geschrien sein können, auf jeden Fall hatten sie eine sehr einschüchternde Wirkung.

     „Aber …“

     „Luciana hat davon nichts gewusst, Albus.“ Remus hatte das Wort ergriffen, stand nun ebenfalls von seinem Platz auf legte eine Hand auf Lucianas Schulter und schob sie wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Ich hatte das Gebäck von Mr Jonathan an sie weitergeben sollen und sie stattdessen hier angeboten. Das war nur ein dummes Missverständnis … ich dachte es seien bloß Kekse!“

     „Und ich schwöre, meinetwegen befragen sie mich unter Veritaserum, ich konsumiere kein Marihuana, also nicht mehr, nicht mal in der Freizeit!“, lenkte Luciana zu ihrer Verteidigung ein. „Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, wieso Johnny mir den Mist hat zukommen lassen.“

     „Wollen wir hoffen“, und dabei blitzten Dumbledores Augen, dieses Mal wieder mit einer Spur Belustigung darin, über seine Halbmondbrille, „dass Voldemort“, wieder von Black und Snape gleichzeitig ein langgezogenes ‚Voldemooooooooort‘, der Schulleiter seufzte, „der-dessen-Name-in-eurer-beider-Anwesenheit-heute- _wirklich_ -nicht-genannt-werden-darf, kein Todessertreffen einberuft.“ Und damit blieb sein Blick an Snape hängen.

     „Hör mal“, gab dieser in dem Snape untypischsten Tonfall zum Besten, den sie jemals aus seinem Munde gehört hatte – vollkommen entspannt, ruhig und … zufrieden, genau wie sein Gesicht, „bleib geschmeidig …“ Snape grinste den Schulleiter bis über beide Ohren an – oh, und dann diese Tellergroßen Pupillen die er hatte … Neben ihr nahm Remus wieder Platz und gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht in das Kichern der Anderen einzusteigen – Zuckerschnäuzchen standen schon die Tränen in den Augen, so sehr musste dieser sich zurückhalten nicht vor lauter Lachen vom Stuhl zu fallen.

     „Da wir dies geklärt haben“, setzte Dumbledore an, stoppte und beäugte Snape und Sirius mit skeptischem Blick, da sie gerade dabei waren, Kekskrümel aus seinem Bart zu fischen. „Wie lange hält dieser Zustand an, Luciana?“, fragte er dann und schlug den beiden währenddessen auf die Finger.

     „Kommt ganz drauf an … aber keine Sorge, spätestens morgen früh, nach dem Schlafen, sollten sie wieder ganz die Alten sein.“

     „Beruhigend … nun, Bill, würdest du bitte mit deinem Bericht fortfahren?“ Zuckerschnäuzchen brauchte ein paar Sätze, bis diese nicht mehr automatisch von seinem eigenen, aufkommenden Kichern unterbrochen wurden (anscheinend hatte er mit sich selbst ausgemacht, einfach nicht mehr in die Richtung der beiden, unfreiwilligen Rauschgiftkandidaten zu blicken) und schloss seinen Bericht ab.

     Doch Luciana hatte kein Gehör mehr für seine Worte – was sich da links neben Dumbledore abspielte, war einfach wesentlich interessanter. Snape hatte in der Tasche seines Gehrocks herumgestöbert und irgendetwas Schwarzes, Kleines daraus hervorgezogen. Ein Haargummi, wie sich gerade herausstellte – er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar, hielt es am Hinterkopf zusammen und band es zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Nun ja, bei der schulterlangen Länge wurde es eher ein ‚Pferdeschwänzchen‘, wobei ihm die vordersten Strähnen im Gesicht hängen blieben, die Snape mit, wie es schien, gewohnter Bewegung hinter seine Ohren strich. Luciana stand bei diesem Anblick fast der Mund offen. Als er dann begann, den obersten Knopf seines Gehrocks zu öffnen, klappte dieser vollends auf. Ohne hinzusehen, tastete sie nach ihren Zigaretten, zündete sich eine davon an und ließ dabei keine von Snapes Handbewegungen außer Augen. _Ich dachte immer diese schwarzen Klamotten wären an ihm angewachsen …_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

     Die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Gehrocks waren immer geöffnet, allerdings aus weniger lässigen Gründen – darunter blitzte eine Art Halstuch hervor, das Snape ermöglichte, sich seiner Umwelt so hochgeschlossen wie nur irgend möglich zu präsentieren. Ja, und über diesem Halstuch ragte ein vielleicht ein Zentimeter breiter, blütenweißer Rand eines Hemdes hervor, welches sie nun in seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit zu Gesicht bekam.

     Professor Snape wickelte sich das Halstuch vom Kragen, klappte diesen dann hinunter und öffnete auch dort die ersten beiden Knöpfe. Alle Kleidungsstücke, denen er sich gerade eben entledigt hatte, fielen achtlos neben ihm zu Boden. Auch Dumbledore hatte keine seiner Bewegungen außer Augen gelassen – aber er schien mehr darauf erpicht, eingreifen zu können, sollte Snape in seinem denkwürdigen Zustand vorgehabt haben, einen Striptease hinzulegen. Der blieb, zu Lucianas Bedauern, aus. Stattdessen rutsche er mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück weit nach hinten und – sie traute ihren Augen nicht – legte beide Füße auf den Tisch. Dabei balancierte er mit nur noch zwei Stuhlbeinen auf dem Boden. Na, wenn das mal gut gehen würde … Was wollte er denn jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab?? Und gerade, als sie ihre Zigarette zu ihren Mund führen wollte, machte sich diese selbstständig, rutschte ihr aus der Hand und flog seelenruhig über den Tisch, direkt auf Snape zu, der sich diese mit heller Vorfreude aus der Luft schnappte und einen tiefen Zug davon nahm. Aha. Also war das doch ein Aschenbecher gewesen, in seinen Privaträumen.

     „Severus, du rauchst?“, rief Mrs Weasley aufgebracht.

     „Ja meinst du die gelben Finger und Zähne kommen vom Kaffeebaden?“, antwortete Snape mit leicht langgezogenen Betonungen und hob Fitz und Fatz in ungeahnte Höhen. Mit dem nächsten Zug pustete er sich eine besonders rebellische Strähne schwarzen Haars aus dem Gesicht.

     „Ey, Kreacher kann nich mal Kaffee kochen“, gab Black daraufhin zum Besten. Luciana musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor sich das Bild vor ihr den Realitätsvorstellungen in ihrem Hirn angepasst hatte – aber tatsächlich … sie war die letzten Minuten so sehr von Snapes Entkleidungsaktion abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkt hatte, was Black in dieser Zeit angestellt hatte. Auch er kippelte, mit auf dem Tisch liegenden Füßen, auf seinem Stuhl herum, jedoch waren seine Hände damit beschäftigt, Kreacher, der sehr missmutig dreinschauend neben dem Hausherrn stand, kleine Zöpfchen aus seinem Ohrhaar zu flechten. Dumbledore sah mindestens genauso überrascht aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

     „Sirius, ich glaube du hast Kreacher jetzt genug frisiert.“ Kreacher schien dies als seine Chance zu sehen, das Weite zu suchen, allerdings nicht ohne ein paar Beschimpfungen auf den Lippen.

     „Sach mal, Schniefelus, bekommen Todesser Rabatt in der Nokturngasse?“

     Dieses Mal war die plötzliche Stille am Tisch unheilvoll – jeder starrte Snape an und diejenigen, die am nächsten bei ihm saßen, versuchten sogar Abstand von ihm zu gewinnen – ausgenommen von Dumbledore, natürlich, der nur zu seinem Angestellten hinüber schielte.

     „Neee … obwohl …“ Snape nahm einen tiefen Zug aus Lucianas Zigarette und setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, „ … wenn man Borgins so richtig Angst macht, weißt du, so bis kurz vorm …“ er machte eine Geste mit beiden Händen, die Luciana nicht mal im Ansatz zu deuten vermochte, „dann … ja dann könnte man das wohl als Rabatt titu – also bez- nennen halt …ne? Eine Schande, dass das nicht bei der Blauen Laterne wirkt …“ Blaue was? Und wieso schaute über die Hälfte der anwesenden Männer betreten auf den Boden?

     „Ey, gehste einfach hin, schnappst dir eine und dann machste das, weißte?“ Oh … _Ooooooohhh … aha, Professor, ‚Blaue Laterne‘ also … tsstss …_ Dumbledore unterbrach auch diese Unterhaltung, nun mit einem Räuspern – dieses hörte sich dermaßen nach ES an, dass Luciana sich fast nach einem pinkfarbenen Fleck im Raum umgeschaut hätte.

     „Gut. Also, Bill, auch wenn die Lage aussichtslos erscheinen mag, bitte führe die Verhandlungen weiter und mache Ragnok klar, dass wir im Moment keine Gesetzesänderungen herbeiführen können, diese nach dem Krieg aber sicher nicht in Vergessenheit geraten werden. Für Harry sehe ich keine Gefahr und Vol-„ Dumbledore stockte, als das Prusten rechts und links von ihm wieder losging, „ … wird nicht persönlich ins Ministerium eindringen. Da sind aber noch immer die Todesser und …“

     „Eeeeeeyyyy!!“ Black schnellte mit seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Ich hab’s!“, rief er begeistert. Dumbledore atmete tief ein, wartend, was nun kommen möge. „Ey, wir nehmen Vielsafttrank! Und Schniefelus macht ne Todesserparty und die trinken das und dann sind alle Harry und Voldemooort bringt alle Harrys um und tadaaa, keine Todesser mehr und ohne Todesser kommt er nicht an die Prophezeiung!“ Oh, Black sah verdammt stolz auf sich aus. Remus schlug neben Luciana die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, Mrs Weasley schien zu überhaupt keiner Gesichtsregung mehr in der Lage, ja und Dumbledore massierte sich die Schläfen.

     „Das scheint wirklich keinen Zweck mehr zu haben. Remus?“ Dieser schaute zu Dumbledore auf. „Bring Sirius zu Bett, pass auf ihn auf, er darf das Haus _nicht_ verlassen, unter keinen Umständen.“ Black schob schmollend seine Unterlippe hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fehlte nur noch ein beleidigtes ‚Apüüh‘. „Luciana?“ Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, zum Zeichen, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Du bringst Professor Snape zurück nach Hogwarts.“

     „Was?? Aber …“

     „Ich kann doch wohl ganz allein und -“, schnappte Snape, aber Dumbledore redete einfach weiter: „Direkt mit dem Kamin in seine Räume. Sorge dafür, dass er den Trank einnimmt, der auf seinem Nachttisch steht. Wenn du damit fertig bist, gebe mir über deinen Patronus Bescheid. Ich werde nach ihm sehen, sobald ich vom St. Mungo wieder im Schloss bin.“

     Luciana nickte, wenn auch widerstrebend und stand, wie auch alle anderen am Tisch, auf. Unsicher trat sie zu Professor Snape heran, ganz, als würde sie sich einem Minenfeld nähern. Remus tat sich schwer damit, Black von seinem Platz und aus der Küche zu schleifen, da dieser sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, nun Kesselkuchen zu backen.

     „Ehm … Professor? Kommen Sie … bitte?“ In den nächsten Sekunden geschahen drei Dinge zum selben Zeitpunkt: Snape schaute zu ihr hoch, (das waren mal Pupillen – und dieser glasige Blick … das musste so _richtig_ guter Stoff gewesen sein) griff, während er immer noch kippelnd mit beiden Füßen am Tisch saß, rechts neben sich, wohl um seine Kleidung vom Boden zu nehmen, verkalkulierte sich dabei mit seiner Zeit-Hand-Augen-Koordination und die beiden Stuhlbeine rutschten nach vorne weg. Luciana war nicht schnell oder stark genug um den kompletten Sturz zu verhindern, jedoch war sie so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, Snape am Hinterkopf zu greifen. So ersparte sie seinem Schädel die harte Bekanntschaft mit dem Küchenboden, fand sich nun jedoch halb auf ihm kniend, ihr Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem entfernt, wieder.

     „Hat Ihnen niemand gesagt, wie lebensgefährlich Kippeln sein kann?“, hauchte sie dann und versuchte ihren rasanten Herzschlag und Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der von der schnellen Bewegung herrührte, sagte sie sich. Ganz bestimmt. Snape lachte. Luciana beeilte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, schnappte sich den Kleiderberg und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen, die er zu ihrem Erstaunen annahm. Nein, ehrlich gesagt würde sie Snape in diesem Zustand mittlerweile so einiges zutrauen. Und, so machte sie sich klar, sie könnte an diesem Tag mit ihm umspringen wie es ihr beliebte, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, von ihm eigenhändig umgebracht zu werden. Nun, das hatte sicherlich etwas für sich.

     Luciana griff nach Snapes Arm (selbstverständlich genau an der Stelle, die er normalerweise für sich bei ihr beanspruchte) und zog ihn aus der Küche. Als sie die geschlossene Tür, am Ende der Treppe, öffnete, schlug ihnen ein Heiden Lärm entgegen.

     _„ … Scheusal, Blutsverräter!“_ , kreischte eine weibliche Stimme, wenn man diese, mit viel Phantasie, so bezeichnen wollte. Black stand, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, fuchtelnd vor einem Gemälde, ein seliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während Remus versuchte, ihn mit Händen und Füßen davon wegzuzerren.

     _„Waaaaaaaaaaag es dich!! Du Kind der Hölle, du größte Schande meines Daseins! Neeeeiiiiin!!! Mach das weeeeeeg!! Duuuuuu Ausgeburt von Schmutz und Niedertracht!!“_

     Als Luciana mit Snape im Schlepptau näher trat, sah sie das Portrait einer alten Frau mit schwarzem Haar, die von Blacks Zauberstab einen Schnurrbart mit passendem Ziegenbärtchen verpasst bekommen hatte. Dann wurde Luciana einen Satz nach vorne gerissen (wohl eher, weil sie den Arm ihres Professors so fest wie möglich umklammert hielt) und stand nun mit ihm direkt vor dem Bild – Snape zückte ebenso seinen Zauberstab und betätigte sich kreativ an der Alten mit Hörnern und einer kreisrunden Brille (die der von Potter verdammt ähnlich sah). Black und Snape krümmten sich vor Lachen, die Schreckschraube schrie aus Leibeskräften und dann – endlich, fand das Schauspiel ein Ende, als Remus die halb zerfetzten Samtvorhänge, die zu beiden Seiten des Bildes hingen, zuzog. Nur noch das Lachen und Kichern des sonderbaren Duos war zu hören. Remus schaute Luciana leidend und mit einem ‚Sorry‘ auf den Lippen an, schnappte sich Blacks Arm und zog ihn Richtung Treppe.

     „Eeey, Moony, ich hab mich noch gar nicht von Schniefelus verabschiedet!“, rief Black empört und (Luciana schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn) umarmte Snape theatralisch, der dies nicht minder enthusiastisch erwiderte. Wie gesagt, sie hatte keine Ahnung was die beiden für einen Disput miteinander hatten, aber sie wusste eins sehr genau: Sobald die Wirkung des THC’s in ihren Körpern nachlassen würde, käme ein böses, sehr, sehr böses Erwachen. Und leider war Marihuana  nicht unbedingt eine Droge, die Filmrisse verursachte.

     „Professor, jetzt kommen Sie endlich!“

     Luciana packte Snape noch fester am Arm, zog ihn in das Zimmer mit dem Kamin und schob ihn in genau diesen. Das Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver entdeckte sie auf dem Kaminsims, hielt es ihm entgegen, mit den Worten: „Direkt in Ihre Räume, ich hab echt keinen Bock Sie in Timbuktu aufzulesen, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Snape nickte schnell – Luciana zog das Gefäß wieder näher zu sich heran, aus seiner Griffnähe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie unberechenbar er in seinem Zustand war. Seufzend holte sie so viel Pulver aus dem Behälter, wie sie schätzungsweise für zwei Personen benötigte, stieg zu Snape in den Kamin, schob ihren Arm zwischen seinen und rief „Professor Snapes Privaträume, Hogwarts!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Professor?“

     „Jaaaahaaa?“

     „Eh – war es nicht so, dass man diese Korrekturtinte nie wieder von den Pergamenten bekommt? Damit die Schüler sie nicht nachträglich entfernen können?“

     „Uuund zehn Punkte für diese unglaubliche Gehirnakrobatik an die Dame aus dem Hause Gryffindoooor …“

     „Ehm … ja … Professor, meinen Sie es ist eine gute Idee … Blümchen auf die Aufsätze Ihrer Schüler zu malen – wenn Sie diese nächste Woche der Klasse wiedergeben müssen?“

     „Was ist an Blümchen auszusetzen?“

     Nachdem sie in Snapes Räumen angekommen waren, hatte Luciana sein Schlafzimmer gesucht und dann, als sie nach der dritten Tür im Wohnzimmer fündig geworden war, hatte Snape offensichtlich die Zeit genutzt, ihr zu entwischen.

     Nun stand sie, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, in seinem Büro, wo er sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und mit Eifer die korrigierten Aufsätze der fünften Klasse mit allen möglichen Illustrationen bekritzelte. Als sie in dem ganzen Pergamentwust ihren eigenen ausmachen konnte und (wie konnte es auch anders sein) wieder einmal ein ‚M‘ darauf prangen sah, war Luciana für einen kurzen Moment versucht, ihn einfach munter weiter machen zu lassen. Allerdings waren die Anweisungen von Dumbledore klar gewesen. Ach ja, und sie hing irgendwie an ihrem Leben.

     „Sir, kommen Sie jetzt, es ist Schlafenszeit“, sagte sie bestimmt und konnte sich den genervten Unterton nicht ganz verkneifen. Snape ließ von einem, mit einem ‚T‘ gekennzeichneten Aufsatz ab (auf dem er gerade ein Galgenmännchen drapiert hatte) und schaute sie an. _Oh mein …_ Snape trug eine Lesebrille, seine Nase zierte ein verschmierter, roter Tintenfleck und aus seinem Zopf hatten sich noch ein paar mehr Strähnen gelöst – dazu noch dieses weiße, etwas aufgeknöpfte Hemd und dieser Blick, als ob er das umgänglichste Wesen des Planeten wäre. Luciana war kurz versucht, ihm, wie es alte Damen so gerne taten, in beide Wangen zu kneifen und ihn so richtig ordentlich durchzuknuddeln. Professor Snape sah in diesem Augenblick einfach nur … putzig aus.

     „Aber ich bin nicht müde!“

     „Na, muss ich etwa Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass Sie nicht artig waren?“ Unglaublich. Das funktionierte. Und zudem war sie nicht einen Kopf kürzer! Snape erhob sich und ging vor, Richtung Schlafzimmer – was machte er denn da mit seinen Händen? _Oh … oh … oh, das denk ich heut zu oft …_ Er zog sein Hemd aus, lief dabei weiter und warf es achtlos zu Boden. _Meine Fresse, das nenn ich mal ne Narbenlandschaft …_ Snapes Rücken ( _nackter_ Rücken) war übersät von feinen und weniger feinen Linien, manche dünn, manche dick, aber vor allem in großer Anzahl vorhanden. Luciana konnte erst den Blick davon reißen, als Snape vor seinem Bett Halt machte und dann, auf einem Bein balancierend, seine Schuhe auszog.

     Dieser Raum war recht – groß. Oder er wirkte nur so groß, weil er sparsam möbliert war. Das riesige, mit einem dunkelgrünen Baldachin verzierte Bett, stand am Ende des Raumes, mit dem Kopfteil an der Wand. Links und rechts davon gab es zwei Nachtschränkchen, von denen aber offensichtlich nur das Rechte genutzt wurde. An der rechten Wand stand ein großer, massiver Kleiderschrank – doch das auffälligste an dem Schlafzimmer befand sich links von Luciana, die in der Tür stehen geblieben war. Ein paar Schritte in diese Richtung begann ein Absatz von insgesamt drei Stufen, die in einer Halbkreisform zu einem stattlichen Kamin führten. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wofür man in einer Wohnung zwei Kamine brauchte (sie korrigierte sich, drei, im Büro war ja auch noch einer!), vor allem in einem Schlafzimmer. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie in ganz Hogwarts auch noch keinen einzigen, handelsüblichen Heizkörper entdecken können.

     Nachdenklich richtete Luciana ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann – und dann hätte sie vor Schreck fast laut aufgeschrien. Snape saß in Unterhose (eine von den Liebestötern Exemplaren, in einem aufreizendem, verwaschenen Weiß-Grau Farbton) und Socken (na wenigstens waren die Schwarz) auf seinem Bett und versuchte händeringend sein … ja was eigentlich? … anzuziehen. Mh, das konnte nichts geben, wenn er mit aller Gewalt versuchte, seine Schulter durch ein _Kopfteil_ zu ziehen.

     Seufzend setzte sie sich in Bewegung, wich den wilden Anziehbewegungen des Professors aus und schnappte sich in einem günstigen Moment das Kleidungsstück. Ach herrje, jetzt sah er sie an, wie ein getretener Hundewelpe. Und noch mal ach herrje, was war denn DAS?? Luciana hielt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein angegrautes ( _also wirklich, Professor, haben Sie schon mal was von Schwarz und Weiß getrennt waschen gehört??)_ Nachthemd in beiden Händen und streckte es so vor sich aus, als sei es etwas furchtbar Toxisches.

     „Arme hoch!“ Und auch das klappte. Sie sollte Cannabis ins Grundwasser mischen, ach was wäre das Leben herrlich ... Luciana zog Snape sein Nachthemd über – und dies beanspruchte mehr Nerven und Zeit, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch ein wenig daran, dass sie, anstatt ihm einfach den Kleiderfetzen überzustülpen, den halbnackten Körper ihres Professors inspizierte.

     Snape war definitiv ein schlanker Mann, der nicht mal den Ansatz eines Bauches hatte (für jemandem in seinem Alter eine wahrhaftige Glanzleistung). Man konnte ihn nicht als überaus muskulös bezeichnen, jedoch zeichneten sich sichtbare Muskeln bei Bewegungen seiner Arme ab – alles in allem war er durchaus sehnig gebaut, mit blasser Hautfarbe. Die Narben, welche Luciana vorhin schon auf seinem Rücken entdeckt hatte, zogen sich bis auf seine leicht behaarte Brust hinab, jedoch waren sie hier weitaus blasser und in weniger großer Anzahl vorhanden. An seinem Bauchnabel sah sie einen kleinen Flaum schwarzer Haare, die in einer geraden Linie in untere Regionen führten – an dem Bund seiner Unterhose verpasste sie sich selbst eine imaginäre Ohrfeige und schimpfte in Gedanken mit sich, diese Situation zum Spannen auszunutzen.

     Als sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmen wollte, hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne – dieses          Mal, weil sie deutliche Linien auf Snapes ausgestreckten, linken Unterarm erkennen konnte. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte sie ein Tattoo, bestehend aus einem Totenschädel, aus dessen geöffnetem Kiefer eine Schlange kroch. _Oookay …_ Na endlich, Luciana hatte es geschafft, Snape in sein Nachthemd zu stopfen.

     Dann schaute sie sich auf seinem Nachtschränkchen um, wo sie auch sogleich ein kleines, verkorktes Fläschchen mit hellblauer Flüssigkeit ausmachen konnte. Das musste der Trank sein, von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

     Sie schnappte sich die Flasche, entkorkte diese und zu ihrem Glück machte Snape keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten, sondern trank den Inhalt (nun ja, sie hatte mit einem ermahnenden „Dumbledore“ etwas nachgeholfen, aber trotzdem).

     Luciana schlug die dunkelgrüne ( _meine Güte, was ist der Kerl patriotisch_ ) Decke beiseite und nahm dabei zufrieden wahr, wie Snape die Lider schwer wurden. Er ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken und bettete seinen Kopf auf das Kissen, nun mit ganz geschlossenen Augen. Sie nahm ihm noch die Brille ab, löste vorsichtig das Haargummi, legte beides auf den Nachttisch und war gerade schon dabei gewesen, die Decke über ihn zu schlagen, als sie die Socken an seinen Füßen blitzen sah … sie zog diese aus ( _meine Herrgott Scheiße nochmal, man geht nicht MIT Socken ins Bett, das ist eine Todsünde, und wenn ich sie euch persönlich von den Füßen BRENNEN muss!!_ ), schlug dann die Decke über ihn und zog diese, bis sie über seine Schultern reichten. Luciana war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als sie doch noch einmal kehrt machte, sich vor Snapes Bett hockte, ihre Arme auf der Matratze verschränkte und ihr Kinn auf diese ablegte.

     „Professor Snape, Sir?“, sprach sie leise zu ihm. Als Antwort bekam sie ein Brummeln. „Versprechen Sie mir bitte etwas?“ Wieder ein Brummeln, doch diesmal öffnete er seine Augen für ein paar Millimeter.

     „Bringen Sie mich bitte nicht um, wenn Sie wieder klar sind …“

     „Bring Sie nich um“, nuschelte er kaum verständlich und schloss wieder seine Augen, „Dafür ham Sie zu schöne Brüste …“

     Sie war sowas von Mause tot.

    


	22. Krankenbesuche

 

Wie sollte Luciana die nächsten Tage beschreiben? Der Montagmorgen wurde mit einem Beben eingeleitet – und dies nicht im metaphorischem Sinne. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte gebebt, als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden dabei gewesen war, sich für einen kleinen Joggingausflug durch das Schloss anzuziehen.

     Zunächst war sie davon ausgegangen, sich dieses eingebildet zu haben, doch eine weitere Erschütterung, die kurz darauf folgte und selbst ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtisch rollen ließ, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Die darauffolgenden Stunden hatten sie dieses Ereignis fast vollständig vergessen lassen, bis Luciana auf dem Weg zum Frühstück auf den Schulleiter traf.

     Dumbledore hatte einen leicht zerstreuten Eindruck auf sie gemacht, das sollte heißen, noch mehr als üblich. Auf die Frage, wie es Professor Snape nach dem kleinen Keksdisaster gehen würde, hatte er zunächst ausweichend reagiert – als sie sich dann allerdings, eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint, erkundigte, ob Snape gleich nach dem Erwachen den halben Kerker auseinander genommen habe, weil sie die ‚Nachbeben‘ in der Früh noch im Gryffindorturm zu spüren bekommen hatte, schien sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben.

     Dumbledore versicherte ihr zwar darauf, dass er ihm nochmals genauestens zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis zwischen Remus und Johnny gehandelt habe und nicht (wie Snape anscheinend vermutet hatte), um einen gezielten Anschlag auf seine Person. Nach dem Hinweis Dumbledores, Luciana solle die folgenden Begegnungen mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer nicht zu persönlich nehmen und dass seine momentane Art (welche Art dies im Detail sein sollte, ließ der Schulleiter selbstverständlich aus) seine ganz persönliche Bewältigungsstrategie seines tiefsitzenden Schamgefühls sei, hatte sie es mit der nackten Angst zu tun bekommen. Und diese erwies sich als nicht ganz unbegründet.

     Zunächst hatte sich Snape beim Frühstückstisch nicht blicken lassen, gut, mit etwas anderem hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet. Aber der Zaubertränkeunterricht am Vormittag war … ein Erlebnis. Professor Snape war nicht sauer auf sie. Nein. Dieses Wort vermochte die Realität nicht vollends zu erfassen. Für das Gefühl, welches er ihr entgegenbrachte, musste ein neues Adjektiv erfunden werden. Vielleicht mordrig? Ja genau, er war ziemlich furchtbar mordrig auf sie und es schien sehr an seinen Kraftreserven zu zerren, ihr _nicht_ beide Hände um den Hals zu legen und ein paar Minuten fleißig und kräftig zuzudrücken.

     Stattdessen fand er sich damit ab, nicht einen einzigen ihrer Arbeitsschritte außer Augen zu lassen und jede, wirklich jede verdammte Bewegung ihrer Hände mit schnippischen Kommentaren über ihre ‚schlampige Arbeit‘ zu versehen, um sie somit aus dem Konzept bringen zu können. Zu ihrem Bedauern war er damit sogar teilweise erfolgreich … allerdings nicht wegen seiner Worte, sondern eher wegen Lucianas nervtötenden Kopfkinos, welches Snape hin und wieder in nichts weiter, als einer  angegrauten Unterhose vor ihrem geistigen Auge erscheinen ließ. Und sie hätte schwören können, hin und wieder, wenn er einen Blick in ihre Augen erhaschen konnte und ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau dieses Bild vorschwebte, bebten seine Nasenflügel und sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur mordriger – als wüsste er ganz genau, an was sie gedacht hatte.

     Am Ende der Doppelstunde war Luciana unglaublich erleichtert, einen intakten Sinnesschärfungstrank gebraut zu haben. Sie verkorkte eine Probe davon in einer Phiole und stellte sich zur Abgabe in die Schlange aus Schülern, die sich vor Snapes Pult gebildet hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, in denen ihre Knie (aus total unerfindlichen Gründen) ein wenig weich wurden, bis sie an der Reihe war. Sie streckte ihm die Probe wortlos und ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, entgegen – im nächsten Moment war ein lautes _Klirr_ zu hören … Snape hatte die Phiole fallen gelassen, direkt zu ihren Füßen, in purer, boshafter Absicht, wie sie mit einem Blick in sein Gesicht mehr als deutlich zu spüren bekam.

     „Ups“, ließ er verlauten und zog beide Brauen in die Höhe, ganz als sei ihm ein ‚kleines Missgeschick‘ passiert. „Da müssen Sie wohl eine neue holen.“ Wie gesagt, Snape hatte nicht eine von Lucianas Bewegungen außer Augen gelassen, demnach wusste er sehr genau, dass sie ihren Kessel schon längst gereinigt hatte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

     „Das geht nicht“, presste sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich habe den Rest schon entsorgt.“

     „Bedauerlich.“ Snape legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. „Was meinen Sie, zehn Punkte von Gryffindor sollten genügen?“

     Selbstverständlich. Das waren dann wohl die zehn Punkte, die er ihr gestern für die ‚Gehirnakrobatik‘ gegeben hatte. Luciana hätte viel darauf sagen können, einiges mehr, einiges weniger abgezielt unter die Gürtellinie – aber sie war nicht Snape. Und so begnügte sie sich damit, ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu schenken, dabei den Kopf zu schütteln und aahh ja, Gesten sagten doch viel mehr als tausend Worte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Unterhemd, Unterhose (UNTERHOSE, kein Tanga, Weltpremiere!) T-Shirt, Bluse, V-Schnitt Pullover, Cardigan, Winterumhang, zwei Paar Wollhandschuhe, drei Mal Strumpfhose, Rock, zwei Paar Socken, gefütterte zwanzig-Loch Lederstiefel, ein drei Meter Gryffindorschal und eine riesengroße Bommelmütze trugen vielleicht dazu bei, dass sich Luciana am nächsten Tag, auf dem Weg zum Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht, vorkam wie ein Michelin-Männchen, jedoch erzielte dieses Zwiebelschalenprinzip nicht wirklich den gewünschten Wärmeeffekt.

     Um Hogwarts hatte sich eine fast meterhohe Schneedecke ausgebreitet und mit ihrer knappen eins sechzig Körpergröße war sie fast versucht gewesen, sich mit Schwimmbewegungen einen Weg durch diese weiße Hölle zu erkämpfen. So war sie schließlich dazu übergegangen, einem Grüppchen Slytherins an die Versen zu hängen, genauer gesagt, dieses bestimmte Grüppchen, bestehend aus Malfoy und seinen zwei Bodyguards, die ihrem Schützling, und somit auch unfreiwilligerweise Luciana, einen Pfad durch die Schneeberge pflügten. Die beiden waren wirklich vorzügliche Eisbrecher, das musste man ihnen lassen. Und so kam sie auch nicht umhin, ein paar Wortfetzen der Unterhaltung aufzuschnappen, die die drei miteinander führten, oder besser gesagt: Die höhnischen Bemerkungen über einen gewissen ‚Volltrottel‘ namens Hagrid.

     „Vater und ich sind einer Meinung, nach Umbridges Inspektion geben wir ihm höchstens zwei Wochen … nur können wir uns bei den Folgen nicht einig werden: Vater sagt Suspendierung, ich meine Rauswurf!“ Die beiden Schneepflüge johlten auf. Schon wieder dieser Name, wer zum Geier war Hagrid?

     Luciana fand es zwei Tonnen Schnee weiter heraus, denn am Waldrand wartete nicht die übliche Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrerin (sie hatte es aufgegeben sich diesen unmöglichen Namen merken zu wollen), sondern ein … ja wie konnte man dieses Erscheinungsbild in Worte fassen? Mann mit Dino-Knochen? Kerl, der in Originalgröße aus einer Kinoleinwand spaziert war? Groooßer, verdammt haariger Mann, der es scheinbar mochte, mit dem Gesicht voran in Kreissägen zu laufen – nein wirklich, er war grün und blau, versehen mit noch blutenden Schnittwunden und – was war das denn? Er trug eine halbe, tote Kuh über der rechten Schulter. Vielleicht war dies eine Zombiekuh und er hatte sie eigenhändig erlegt?

     „Wir arbeit’n heute dort drin!“ Für einen Menschen, der aussah, als sei er auf einer Intensivstation besser aufgehoben, als irgendwo sonst, hatte er einen erstaunlich gut gelaunten Tonfall aufgelegt. „Bisschen geschützter! Jedenfalls sind sie lieber im Dunkeln.“

     „Was ist lieber im Dunkeln?“, fragte Malfoy schrill und panisch, wandte sich dann zu seinen Kumpanen und hakte dort noch einmal nach. „Was, hat er gesagt, will lieber im Dunkeln sein – habt ihr es gehört?“

         „Fertig?“ Wieder sprach der Riesenkerl in dieser fröhlichen Stimmlage und schaute in die Runde aus Schülern. „Also dann, ich hab mir für euer fünftes Schuljahr `nen kleinen Waldspaziergang aufgespart. Dachte, wir könnten uns diese Geschöpfe in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum ansehen. Nun passt mal auf, was wir heute betrachten, is‘ ziemlich selten, ich schätz mal, ich bin so ziemlich der Einzige in Britannien, der’s geschafft hat, die zu dressieren“, verkündigte er, nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz.

     „Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass sie dressiert sind, ja?“ Wieder Malfoy und der panischer Unterton hielt sich dabei hartnäckig.

     „‘türlich sind die dressiert“, antwortete Hagrid. Diesmal klang er weniger gut aufgelegt.

      „Soll ich dir meine Eierstöcke leihen?“, erkundigte sich Luciana darauf bei Malfoy, der sie nur verständnislos ansah. „Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem männlichen Pendant, aber immer noch besser, als gar keine Eier!“

     „Also, wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, folgt mir!“, rief Hagrid.

     Grinsend ließ Luciana den erschüttert dreinschauenden Slytherin stehen und lief mit den anderen in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.

     Hier drin war es vielleicht nicht sehr einladend und gemütlich, aber die Baumkronen hatten den größten Teil der Schneeflocken aufgefangen. Genauer gesagt führte der Riesenkerl sie sogar so weit in den Wald hinein, dass am Ende, als sie anscheinend ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, gar kein Schnee mehr auf dem Boden lag, weil die Bäume hier dichter und dichter wurden. Auf der anderen Seite waren die Lichtverhältnisse dementsprechend … miserabel.

     Die halbe Kuh wurde von dem Kerl, Hagrid, auf den Waldboden abgelegt, der dann ein paar Schritte davon zurücktrat. Dieses Bild kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor … wie war das denn noch gleich? _Oh …_ Ja, da war der Geistesblitz – Jurassic Park und die Methoden seiner Betreiber, die Fleischfresser anzulocken. Luciana schluckte. _Jetzt haste den dicken Macker markiert, da bitte, bad deine mega Klappe bloß selbst aus …_ Darauf hielt sie ein wenig panisch nach dem garantiert nahenden Unheil Ausschau. Verdammt, wieso hatte man auch kein Glas Wasser dabei, wenn man es mal brauchte!

     „Näher ran, näher ran“, rief die halbe Tonne Gesichtsmett. „Also, der Fleischgeruch wird sie anlocken, aber ich ruf sie trotzdem, weil sie gern wissen möchten, dass ich’s bin.“

     Okay … es gab einige Kreaturen, die von dem Geruch von Fleisch und/oder Blut angezogen wurden – jedoch fiel Luciana, bei ihrer gedanklichen Aufzählung, keines ein, welches _nicht_ lange, scharfe Zähne hatte, aggressiv war und/oder hoch giftig war. Jetzt legte der Kerl ernsthaft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen Lockruf aus, dass ihr bei dem Klang die Haare zu Berge standen. Na welch ein Glück, _jetzt_ wurde ihr plötzlich warm. Sie griff an den obersten Rand ihrer Stiefel und zog dort ihren Zauberstab heraus. Den Ruf wiederholte Hagrid noch einmal. Es dauerte noch eine weitere, nervenzerreisende Minute, bis Luciana endlich aufatmen konnte. Aus der Lücke zwischen zwei dicken Baumstämmen lugte der Kopf eines dieser mageren Drachenlederhautskelettwesen, die zu Anfang des Jahres die Kutschen vom Bahnhof hoch zum Schloss gezogen hatten. Das Wesen beäugte das Grüppchen, welches Luciana und ihre Mitschüler bildeten, befand diese anscheinend für harmlos (oder viel mehr, wehrlos?) und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das tote Stück Fleisch zu seinen Füßen.

     „Holla, da kommt noch eins!“, rief Hagrid aus und deutete mit seiner riesenhaften Pranke in die Richtung einer weiteren Baumreihe. Tatsächlich, und auch dieses gesellte sich zu dem Fleischberg und fraß.

     „Also dann … wer sie sehen kann, meldet sich!“ Hö? Wie, was sollte das heißen, wer sie sehen _kann_? Luciana drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und tatsächlich: Die meisten anderen Schüler fixierten mit ihren Augen nicht die pferdeähnlichen Wesen, sondern sahen entweder hindurch oder in die vollkommen falsche Richtung. Potter meldete sich, Longbottom, ein Slytherin und, als Luciana mit ihrer Drehung wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt angelangt war, sie ebenfalls.

     „Jaah … ja, das hab ich mir gedacht, Harry. Un‘ du auch, Neville, was? Un…“

     „Verzeihung bitte“, Malfoy hätte auch gleich sagen können ‚Halt mal eben deine haarige Schnauze‘ – vom Tonfall wäre es auf dasselbe hinausgelaufen, „aber was genau sollen wir sehen?“

     Hagrid deutete wortlos auf die tote Kuh. Ah, jetzt schien die Klasse zu begreifen, dass da etwas sein _musste_ , denn ein Kadaver fraß sich nicht von selbst auf.

     „Wer macht das?“, quietschte ein Gryffindormädchen mit panikerfüllter Stimme – Pavianti, Parva – was auch immer, Mädchen, und versteckte sich sogleich hinter den nächstbesten Baum. „Wer frisst das Fleisch?“

     „Thestrale“, verkündete Hagrid, wieder mit Stolz in der Stimme. Ah – nach dem entzückten, stöhnenden Geräusch, welches Granger daraufhin abließ, schien diese begriffen zu haben. „Hogwarts hat’ne ganze Herde davon hier drin. Also, wer weiß …“

     „Aber die bringen ganz, ganz viel Unglück“, unterbracht ihn diese Parva – das Mädchen. „Den Leuten, die sie sehen, sollen alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge zustoßen. Professor Trelawney hat erzählt-“

     „Nein, nein, nein“, schnitt Hagrid ihr amüsiert das Wort ab, „das is‘ alles nur Aberglaube, nich wahr, die bringen kein Unglück, die sind total klug und nützlich! ‘türlich, die hier haben nich viel zu tun, ziehen hauptsächlich die Schulkutschen, außer wenn Dumbledore mal’ne lange Reise macht und nicht apparier’n will – und da sind noch’n paar, seht mal …“

     Tatsache, da kamen zwei weitere Thestrale durch das Dickicht der Bäume. Eines der beiden hatte das abergläubische Gryffindormädchen beinahe dabei gestreift, die sich darauf erschrocken gegen den Baum presste und dann sagte: „Ich glaube ich hab was gespürt. Ich glaube, es ist mir ganz nah!“

     „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, wieder Hagrid, „das beißt nicht. Na denn, wer kann mir jetzt sagen, warum manche von euch sie sehn können un’manche nicht?“

     Granger meldete sich. Luciana rollte mit den Augen.

     „Dann schieß ma’ los“, sagte Hagrid.

     „Die einzigen Menschen, die Thestrale sehen können sind Menschen, die den Tod gesehen haben.“ _Ha … wie witzig …_ den musste sie Gordon bei Gelegenheit erzählen.

     „Das stimmt genau“, Hagrids Stimme war dabei sehr ernst. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Also, Harry, wie sieht’s aus, magst deinen Klassenkammeraden erzähl’n wie die Thestrale ausschaun?“ Potter sah ein wenig überrascht aus, so eine direkte Aufforderung bekommen zu haben.

     „Ja, also, sie sind in etwa so groß wie Pferde und haben auch eine ähnliche Statur – nur der Kopf ist … eh, drachenartig? Ihre Augen sind weiß und es sieht so aus, als hätten sie nur ein Skelett, wo man Leder drüber gespannt hat, ohne Fleisch darunter. U-und sie haben zwei lederne Flügel un …“

     „Sechs“, unterbrach Luciana ihn.

     „Was?“, fragte Potter und schaute sie an.

     „Sie haben sechs Flügel. Siehst du doch, das erste Paar fängt kurz vor den Schulterblättern an“, sie deutete auf den Thestral, der ihnen am nächsten stand und der seine Flügel ein klein wenig ausgebreitet hatte, „das zweite und dritte läuft mit dem ersten ineinander.“

     Harry drehte sich, mit immer noch verwirrter Miene, zu Hagrid um. Jetzt meldete sich Longbottom zu Wort: „Nein, sie haben wirklich nur zwei Flügel!“

     Luciana rieb sich die Augen, schaute noch einmal hin, beobachtete jedes der vier Wesen ganz genau. Es blieben noch immer sechs Flügel, pro Thestral.

     „Nein“, vernahm sie dann von Hagrid, der sie eingehend gemustert hatte und – was war denn das für ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen? „Is‘ schon richtig, sie sieht sechs Flügel.“

     _RÄUSPER_

Die restliche Stunde versuchte Luciana so viel Raum wie nur möglich zwischen sich und ES zu bringen, die sich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts in die Gruppe der Schüler eingereiht hatte und die ihren Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer weniger zu inspizieren, sondern mehr vorzuführen schien. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bei Gabriel wenigstens mal nach der Nummer dieses diskreten Auftragskillers erkundigen, nur zur Sicherheit.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

In den nächsten Wochen, um genau zu sein, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, hatte Luciana allerhand mit Hausaufgaben und Ordenskram zu tun – dem sie fast nicht Herr werden konnte, weil Professor Snape ihr bei jeder Begegnung, sei es im Unterricht oder nur auf dem Flur, eine Strafarbeit bei Filch auf’s Auge drückte. Dass die Begründungen von Mal zu Mal irrsinniger und an seinen fetttriefenden Haaren herbeigezogen waren, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern („Zwanzig Punkte Abzug und zwei weitere Abende Nachsitzen bei Mr Filch wegen Rauchens auf einer Schultoilette.“ „Aber Sir, ich war doch nur auf’m Klo!“ „Noch ein Wort und es wird eine ganze Woche werden.“ „MEINE FRESSE DARF ICH NICHT MAL MEHR PISSEN GEHEN?!“ „Mh, ich korrigiere mich, Strafarbeiten bis zum Ferienbeginn! Und hören Sie auf, Ihren Dickschädel gegen die Wand zu hauen, ich habe keine Zeit Sie zum Krankenflügel zu eskortieren!“). Nein, er hatte offensichtlich einen Heidenspaß daran, seine Position als Lehrer auszunutzen und wenn er sie schon nicht eigenhändig umbringen konnte, nun, dann kam es ihm offensichtlich wenigstens auf den Versuch an, sie in den Freitod zu treiben.

     Die letzten Abende bei Filch waren erstaunlicherweise angenehmer, als sie es erwartet hatte. Nach dem Abendbrot hatte sich Luciana, gewappnet mit selbstgebastelten Knieschonern (bestehend aus diesen unförmigen Strick-Ergebnissen von Granger, die diese jede Nacht im Gemeinschaftraum liegen ließ und viel Panzertape) für das folgende Herumrutschen auf Hogwarts Fußböden (dieser Hausmeister fand immer irgendetwas zum Putzen), in Filchs Büro begeben und ihn dort aus voller Kehle fluchend vorgefunden.

     „… was haben sie dir nur angetan, diese verfluchten Geschwüre von _Kindern_ , oh was wünsche ich mir die Zeit zurück, in der man sie noch an den Füßen baumelnd von den Kerkerwänden auspeitschen konnte … meine arme Mrs Norris.“

     Die Katze, von der er sprach, lag unbeweglich, mehr wie versteinert, auf dem Schreibtisch und streckte alle Viere von sich. Dieses Bild sah für Luciana eigentlich recht wohltuend aus, so konnte diese Kratzbürste sie wenigstens nicht anfallen. Was weniger wohltuend ausfiel, war das Gesicht von Mr Filch – er schien bei dem Anblick seines gehandicapten Haustieres (oder doch eher Lebensgefährtin?) Höllenqualen zu leiden. Und von George und Fred wusste sie, dass Filch ein Squib war, ein von magisch begabten Eltern gezeugtes Kind, welches keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaß – sehr selten und ungefähr so ein Sechser im Lotto, wie Lucianas ‚Behinderung‘ (um Snape zu zitieren). Also konnte er seiner Katze selbst nicht helfen. Oder den Boden magisch reinigen – oder die Klassenräume – oder sich effektiv gegen Peeves zur Wehr setzen … und so weiter …

     _„Finite Incantatem!“_ , murmelte sie dann mit erhobenem Zauberstab, gerichtet auf das Fellknäuel. Ah ja, und kaum hatte der Zauber gewirkt, war Mrs Norris auch schon von der Tischplatte gehüpft, um ihr die Krallen in die Waden zu schlagen. Herrlich …

     „Also – ich denke die Mundbirne hat mehr Vorteile, schindet mehr Eindruck, als einfaches Auspeitschen“, merkte Luciana im Plauderton an und ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder ungesehen in ihren Ärmel gleiten. Filch schien sich nicht recht entscheiden zu können, ob er sie wegen der Befreiungsaktion von seiner Katze anschreien oder es gar nicht mehr erwähnen sollte – außerdem erschien ein interessierter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

     „Was genau ist denn eine Mundbirne?“

     Und so kam es, dass Luciana nun schon den dritten Abend in Folge mit dem Hausmeister in seinem Büro saß, sich mit ihm über mittelalterliche und neuzeitige Folterinstrumente und Methoden austauschte und dabei eine Kanne Tee nach der anderen trank (langsam, aber sicher, gewöhnte sie sich an diese Plörre), bis –

     „ … Bambusrohr gesteckt und dann lässt man diese, äußerst ausgehungerten Ratten hindurchlaufen und –„

     „Was“, donnerte eine wohlbekannte Stimme, „soll das hier werden?“

     Snape stand im Türrahmen und machte sich, mit immer düsterer werdendem Mienenspiel, ein Bild über das höchst seltsame Geschehen, welches das ungleiche Paar aus Hausmeister und Schülerin abgab.

     „Professor Snape!“ Filch war aufgesprungen und hatte in seiner Eile seine Teetasse umgeschmissen. „Die Sache ist die-„

     „Ich reagiere hoch allergisch auf das Chlor in den Putzmitteln“, unterbrach ihn Luciana schnell, „und da war Mr Filch gezwungen, mir eine kleine Pause zu gönnen!“

     „Hoch allergisch!“, bestätigte dieser und nickte wild mit seinem Kopf. „Hat überhaupt keine Luft mehr holen können, schrecklicher Anblick!“

     Snape kniff misstrauisch seine Augen zusammen, sein Blick huschte zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem Luciana und Filch sich gegenüber gesessen hatten und fixierte dann die Pergamente, auf denen sie ein paar Skizzen angefertigt hatten. Auch wenn Filch ein hässlicher, ungepflegter, nicht wirklich heller und äußerst griesgrämiger Typ war, er reagierte schnell genug, um diese Zettel zu einem Haufen zu schieben und sie dann an sich zu bringen, bevor Snape danach greifen konnte.

     „Mein Kwik-Zauberkurs“, haspelte Filch. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, schaute nach einigen Sekunden zu Luciana.

     „Miss Bradley“, Snapes Kopf ruckte kurz Richtung Tür – und sie kam dieser Aufforderung nach.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es war ein Tag vor Heiligabend, als die Eule von Mr Weasley die Fronhofstraße erreichte. Seitdem Luciana während der Weihnachtsferien wieder in Deutschland war, fiel ihre Laune einfach glänzend aus – und so kam es, dass sie, zusammen mit Johnny, gerade einen Weihnachtsbaum in monströsem Ausmaß quer durch den Bunker in die Wohnung, direkt ins Wohnzimmer schmuggelte, als in der Küche ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern zu vernehmen war.

     „LUCIANA!“ Gabriel war im großen Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer erschienen, in der rechten Hand hielte er, an den Krallen und kopfüber, eine zerzauste, kreischende Eule und in der Linken einen Briefumschlag.

     „Was zum verschissenen Rippenspreizer ist DAS?“, hauchte er fassungslos und hob die Hand (inklusive Eule _kreisch_ ) Richtung Baum. Johnny, der gerade dabei gewesen war, den Stamm in einen gusseisernen Ständer festzuziehen, lugte unter den Ästen hervor und schielte unheilvoll zu Luciana hinüber.

     „Ehm … eine Zimmerpflanze?“ Sie grinste unsicher und zog sich langsam die Santa-Mütze vom Kopf.

     „Jo, ham wir bei Ikea im Angebot gekauft!“, bestätigte Johnny – er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine werksgleiche Mütze abzunehmen, oder das Lametta, welches um seinen Hals geschlungen war.

     „Die Regeln“, Luciana und Johnny seufzten gleichzeitig genervt auf, „in diesem Haus sind glasklar: KEIN WEIHNACHTSKRIMSKRAMS, haben wir uns VERSTANDEN?!“ Er schaute die beiden an, mit weit aufgerissen Augen – dann wurde sein Gesicht entspannter. „Ausgenommen davon: Glühwein“, die beiden sprachen in monotoner Stimmlage mit, ganz, als ob sie diese Aufzählung schon etwas öfter zu hören bekommen hatten, „warmer Met, Spekulatius, Rumkugeln, ja und diese wunderbaren Schokoladenkränze mit den kleinen, bunten Zuckerkügelchen drauf.“

     „Och, lass uns doch bitte wenigstens den Baum, bitte bitte bitte bitte!!“, winselte Luciana, machte dabei kugelrunde, große Augen und schob ihre Unterlippe hervor. Mit einer Handbewegung (ja, immer noch die Hand mit der Eule) war der Baum verschwunden.

     „NEIN!“, donnerte er dann.

     „Boahr, du WEIHNACHTSNAZI!!“, rief sie aufgebracht.

     „Ich werde dieses kommerziell ausgerichtete Wirtschaftsgroßereignis“, Luciana rollte mit den Augen, dieser Vortrag kam ihr auch ‚wage‘ bekannt vor, „nicht in meinem Haus dulden, welches unter dem Vorwand einer Geburt eines Massenblenders vor knapp zwei Jahrtausenden“, sie setzte sich in Bewegung und war fast an Gabriel vorbeigelaufen – doch dieser packte sie am Arm (oooh ja, die Snape Stelle), „überzelebriert wird und dann auch noch zu einem vollkommen unkorrekten Zeitpunkt – der Knabe wurde im März geboren und nicht im Dezember“, schloss er endlich seinen Monolog ab und reichte ihr den Briefumschlag, „Hier, Post für dich – von einem Arthur Weasley.“

 

_Hallo Luciana,_

_ich möchte dir schon gleich schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage wünschen, bevor ich es vergesse._

 

Ja genau, die würde sie sicher haben …

 

_Wie mir Molly erzählte, warst du bei der letzten Sitzung dabei, daher spare ich mir eine Wiederholung des Ereignisses, welches mich hier her ins St. Mungos gebracht hat._

Ja, die letzte Sitzung war kurz vor Ferienbeginn in den frühen Morgenstunden einberufen worden (die Patronuskatze von Professor McGonagall hatte sich letztendlich auf Lucianas Bett begeben müssen und hatte ihr direkt ins Ohr geschrien, damit sie erwachte – nun ja, sie pflegte eben nicht mit Gürtel schlafen zu gehen). Zu Lucianas Verwunderung war diese Sitzung fast mit allen Ordensmitgliedern besetzt gewesen, da es in der vorletzten Nacht, während der Wachschicht vor der Mysteriumsabteilung, einen Angriff auf den Posten gegeben hatte. Mr Weasley war von der Schlange des Schwarzen Führers angefallen worden, die wohl über ihn gestolpert (oder geschlängelt) war, als sie die Gegend ausgekundschaftet hatte. Dieser Schlangenbiss hätte ihn fast das Leben gekostet, wäre da nicht Potter gewesen, der unter höchst fragwürdigen Umständen Alarm geschlagen hatte.

 

_Meine Bitte mag sich wahrscheinlich etwas seltsam anhören, aber du hast sicherlich von meiner Begeisterung für die Muggel und ihre Erfindungen gehört. Mr Pye, ein Praktikant hier im St Mungos, hat einen sehr interessanten Vorschlag zur Behandlung meiner Wunde gemacht. Und da fiel mir gleich ein, dass dein Pate ein Muggeldoktor ist. Ich weiß, zu der Zeit der Weihnachtsfeiertage hat er sicher Wichtigeres zu tun, aber wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich mich über einen baldigen Besuch von ihm sehr freuen._

_Mit aufrichtigem Gruß_

_Arthur Weasley_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     „Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen!“

     Selbstverständlich hatte Gabriel sich Zeit nehmen können. Mit sehr viel Begeisterung sogar. Denn auch wenn er dieses Fest verpönte, der Großteil der westlichen Bevölkerung tat dies nicht. Und so schickte man ihn jedes Jahr von der medizinischen Fakultät mit einem gepfefferten Arschtritt in den dreitägigen Zwangsurlaub und auch mit seiner Vampir- und Werwolfsorganisation hatte er nicht viel zu tun – selbst den Untoten und Tiermenschwesen waren diese Tage heilig. So kam es, dass er sich Luciana geschnappt hatte und gleich am nächsten Tag mit ihr nach London gereist war („Er hat _dir_ geschrieben, da gebietet es die gute Erziehung, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten!“)

     Zunächst war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sich das Zauberkrankenhaus in der Winkelgasse befinden müsse, aber da hatte sie weit gefehlt. Gabriel lief mit ihr mitten durch eine Einkaufsmeile der Londoner Innenstadt und blieb dann vor einem Geschäft mit dem Namen _Reinig & Tunkunter _stehen.

     Dieses machte den Eindruck, als würde es schon seit ein paar Jahren leer stehen – nur ein paar Schaufensterpuppen waren hinter dem verdreckten Glas auszumachen und ein Schild verkündete ‚Wegen Renovierung geschlossen‘. Luciana runzelte die Stirn, als Gabriel sie näher zu sich zog, dann nahe an eine Stelle am Schaufenster trat und gegen die Scheibe wisperte: „Patient Arthur Weasley.“ Hatte die Puppe gerade genickt? Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von ihrem Paten direkt _durch_ die Scheibe geschoben – plötzlich standen sie in einem fast menschenleeren Empfangsraum.

     Luciana war kurz davor ein Donnerwetter vom Stapel zu lassen, weil ihr zum wiederholten Male vor Augen gehalten wurde, wie sparsam ihr Ziehvater sie auf eine Welt vorbereitet hatte, in die sie theoretisch gehörte und in der _er_ sich offenkundig sehr gut auskannte. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas auf, das sie sogleich auf ganz andere Gedanken brachte. Im Prinzip ähnelte dieser Krankenhausempfangsraum sehr dem der nicht-Magischen – abgesehen von den Patienten. Die paar Hexen und Zauberer, die auf Stühlen, die in Reihen zusammengestellt worden waren, auf Behandlungen warteten, hatten irgendwie nicht die normalen … blutigen Verletzungen. Ein Mann mit langem, dunkelbraunen Bart, hatte keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf – diese waren einer vollgeschmückten Miniaturausgabe eines Christbaums gewichen, dessen Wurzeln mit seiner Kopfhaut verwachsen waren. Gabriel warf ihr einen Blick á la ‚Ich sag doch das ist das _Böse_ ‘ zu und lief mit ihr vorbei an all den Magieverunglückten zu einem Schalter, hinter dem eine junge Hexe mit schwarzem Haar und grünen Strähnchen saß, kaugummikauend und mit ausgestreckter Hand (eine Nagelfeile war gerade dabei ihr von selbst die Nägel zu stutzen).

     „Wir wollen zu Arthur Weasley“, sagte Gabriel.

     Die Frau schaute von ihrer Hand zu ihm auf, als habe er sie bei etwas fürchterlich Wichtigem gestört.

     „Die Besuchszeit ist in’ner halben Stunde rum“, antwortete sie nur gelangweilt und deutete, ohne dabei hinzusehen, auf die Uhr, die hinter ihr an der Wand hing. Es war neunzehn Uhr dreißig. Gabriels flache Hand donnerte auf das Pult, an dem die Hexe saß – ah, sie wäre zwar fast von ihrem Hocker gestürzt, aber er hatte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

     „Arthur Weasley?“, fragte er noch einmal, in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall und lächelte die Dame an.

     „E-erster Stock“, schnappte sie schnell und beeilte sich, den Namen auf der Liste, die sie unter einem Hochglanzmagazin namens _Hexenwoche_ hervorgezogen hatte, zu finden, „Z-zweite Tür links, ehm, nein rechts, Dai-Llewellyn-Station.“

     Gabriel warf der Hexe noch einen scharfen Blick zu und schob Luciana durch eine Flügeltür, die in einen schmalen Gang führte. Dieser wurde von massenhaft vielen Kerzen erleuchtet, die hoch oben an der Decke schwebten und nicht nur Hogwarts schien ein Faible für Portraits zu haben – dies schien sich einer allgemeinen Beliebtheit in der Zaubererwelt zu erfreuen, auch hier waren die Wände voll damit.

     „Pff, bestehen immer peinlichst genau darauf, bloß nicht als Ärzte bezeichnet zu werden, weil _Muggel_ ärzte ja sooo rückständig und barbarisch sind, nein, _sie_ sind ja _Heiler_ … und selbst so weit zurückgeblieben, dass sie selbst in Krankenhäusern nicht auf diese beknackt hirnrissige Altertumsbeleuchtung verzichten wollen. Schizophrene Vollschwachmaten“, murmelte Gabriel vor sich hin. Sie liefen weiter eine Treppe hoch und betraten den ersten Stock, die Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen. Die zweite Tür rechts führte zu einer Unterabteilung von dieser. Ein Schild daran verriet: _‚Dangerous‘ – Dai-Llewellyn-Station: ‚Schwere Bisswunden‘_.

     Gabriel klopfte dreimal und öffnete dann die Tür, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Der dahinterliegende Raum war … recht kläglich. Er war vergleichbar mit den Räumen der Kassenpatienten von Krankenhäusern, die Luciana kannte, nur noch etwas trister.

     Die Station besaß nur ein kleines, schmales Fenster am obersten Ende der Wand, das Licht wurde auch hier von Kerzen gespendet. Arthur Weasley lag, auf mehreren Kissen aufgestützt, auf seinem Bett (das Hinterste von insgesamt Dreien) und sprach im Flüsterton mit einem jungen, schlaksigen Mann, mit dunkelblondem, kurz gehaltenem Haar, vielleicht gerade zwanzig (wenn überhaupt) der einen hellgrünen Umhang trug. Als Mr Weasley Luciana und Gabriel erblickte, tippte er diesen am Arm an und deutete auf seine zwei Besucher, die an sein Bett traten.

     „Hallo!“, begrüßte Mr Weasley sie herzlich. „Das ist ja wunderbar, Sie haben wirklich die Zeit gefunden, Augustus, das ist Luciana“, Augustus schüttelte ihr die Hand, „und das ist der Muggelarzt, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Doktor Steinhardt.“ Auch die beiden reichten sich die Hände.

     „Pathologe, das ist ein kleiner Unterschied, Mr Weasley, auch wenn ich den Doktortitel der Medizin innehabe“, korrigierte Gabriel sogleich. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

     „Augustus ist Praktikant und muggelstämmig, daher erzählte er mir von einer Heilmethode der Muggel um Wunden zu verschließen … wie war das noch gleich?“, fragte Mr Weasley an den Praktikanten gewandt.

     „Nähen.“

     „Ja genau, komisch, dass ich dieses Wort immer vergesse, wo wir es doch auch ganz normal gebrauchen.“

     „Es geht um einen Schlangenbiss, wie Luciana mir berichtete?“

    Mr Weasley nickte, schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und zog sein Nachthemd ein Stück nach oben. Zum Vorschein kam ein dicker Verband, der fast die gesamte Bauchdecke einnahm. Gabriel zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seinen Jacketts und richtete diesen auf den Verband, der im nächsten Moment verschwunden war.

     „Wuääh“, machte Luciana, als eine fast ellenlange, klaffende Wunde erschien, die tiefen Einblick in Mr Weasleys Innerstes freigab. Grüner Schleim hatte sich darin angesammelt und auch der Geruch war nicht gerade als blumig zu beschreiben. Gabriel schien das selbstverständlich nicht viel auszumachen, interessiert beugte er sich handbreit nah über Mr Weasleys Bauch und inspizierte den Biss.

     „Ich nehme an, die Heiler hier haben Probleme damit, die Bauchdecke zu schließen und so kann die Wundheilung nicht einsetzen?“, fragte er dann, zog sich aus der Hosentasche ein paar Latexhandschuhe (nein, er hatte sie nicht extra für diesen Besuch eingesteckt, Gabriel hatte _immer_ welche dabei), streifte diese über und befühlte die Haut am Rande des Bisses. Wenigstens schienen die Heiler ihr Geschäft in Punkto Schmerzreduzierung zu verstehen, denn Mr Weasley verzog dabei nicht eine Miene.

     „Ja, sie sagen zwar, sie würden das Problem bald in den Griff bekommen, aber ich meine, es kann ja nicht schaden etwas Alternatives auszuprobieren“, sagte Mr Weasley voller Vorfreude. So ganz sauber tickte der auch nicht …

     „Natürlich kann das schaden“, antwortete Gabriel trocken und richtete sich wieder auf. „Und wie ich schon sagte, ich bin Pathologe – meine Patienten sind im Idealfall tot, wenn sie unter meinem Messer liegen.“

     „Aber sie können nähen?“, warf Augustus ein.

     „Selbstverständlich.“

     „Das ist ja ganz vortrefflich! Könnten sie es hierbei versuchen?“, fragte Mr Weasley und deutete auf das Schlachtfeld auf seinem Bauch.

     „Wenn Sie eine Verzichtserklärung unterschreiben …“, erwiderte Gabriel trocken.

     Ah, Luciana sah schon, das würde erstens ein wenig dauern und zweitens wollte sie vor der leicht erzürnbaren Mrs Weasley wenigstens die Ausrede im Petto haben, dass sie gar nicht hatte eingreifen können, weil sie zu dem Zeitpunkt des Geschehens nicht anwesend war, sollte diese ganze Aktion schiefgehen. Also entschuldigte sie sich damit, sie wolle in der Cafeteria etwas trinken gehen, erkundigte sich bei dem Praktikanten wo sich diese befand und trat dann, erleichtert dieser äußerst heiklen Situation entkommen zu sein, auf den Flur hinaus.

     Luciana brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Aufzug fand – von Innen machte dieser einen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Eindruck. Zu Herstellungszeiten mochte er einmal einen prunkvollen Eindruck gemacht haben, mit seinen metallenen Wänden mit goldener Farbe und verzierten Ranken, die das Tastenfeld der Stockwerke einrahmten. Nun hatte das Metall hässliche, braune Flecke bekommen und die Zahlen auf den Knöpfen waren von der vielen Nutzung beinahe gänzlich ausgeblichen. Sie drückte den obersten Knopf, der in das fünfe Stockwerk führte.

     Schon im zweiten hielt der Aufzug knarrend an (fast wie in der nicht magischen Welt, wobei sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass hier ebenso Zahnräder und Seile verwendet wurden), die Schiebetür öffnete sich und Luciana schob sich ein übelkeitserregender Gestank entgegen. Dieser fand seinen Ursprung bei einem kleinen, kugelbauchigen Zauberer, der mit zwei Heilern in Begleitung den Aufzug betrat. Sie hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, wieso der kleine Kerl solch derart penetrante Gerüche von sich gab, aber selbst durch den Mund zu atmen schien nicht viel Abhilfe zu schaffen. Selbst die Heiler hatten sich die Kragen ihrer Umhänge vor die Nase gehalten – dann schloss sich die Tür und Luciana trieb es die Tränen in die Augen, so beißend war die Luft geworden. Sie hielt es bis zum dritten Stockwerk aus, bis sie panisch den Knopf für den Vierten drückte und stolpernd keuchend aus dem Gefährt stürmte, sobald die Schiebetüren genügend Platz dafür ließen. Die Heiler schauten ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher, die Gestank-Ursache starrte nur betreten auf seine Füße.

     Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sich Luciana wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Wo war sie denn jetzt gelandet? Diese Abteilung war genauso menschenleer wie die im ersten Stock, nur ein Wimmern oder hier und da ein Schluchzen (oder war es ein Lachen?) hallte leise durch den Gang. Sie schaute zur Aufzugstür, verwarf aber sogleich den Gedanken, diesen wieder zurückzufordern. Ein paar Minuten und sie könnte den nächsten Versuch wagen, vielleicht hatte das Ding ja einen Luftfilter?

     Ihre Beine setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und sie schlenderte durch den Korridor, von dem aus auf beiden Seiten in regelmäßigen Abständen Türen erschienen. Manche waren geschlossen, andere wieder nur angelehnt, oder wieder welche, die ganz offen standen. Plötzlich stutzte sie, als ihr Blick ein Namensschild an der Wand neben einer geöffneten Tür gestreift hatte, dann setzte sie den Rückwärtsgang ein, blieb stehen und – tatsächlich. Auf dem Schild war in handgeschriebener Schrift der Name _Jane Doe_ notiert worden. Luciana wagte einen Blick in den Raum, der im schummrigen Licht ein einzelnes Krankenbett zeigte, auf dem eine sehr dünne, kahlköpfige Frau lag, mit ungesunder Gesichtsfarbe und schorfigen, wunden Stellen auf der Kopfhaut. Ein Heiler stand bei ihr, hielt eine Tasse in der Hand, die er ihr zu vermitteln versuchte.

     „… i-ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht – was mache ich hier und wo ist mein Mann?“, sprach sie verwirrt umherblickend, die Hände erhobenen in abwehrender Geste.

     „Mrs Doe, ich bin Hermes und ich bringe Ihnen jeden Abend Ihren Schlaftrank.“ Der Heiler redete in einem anscheinend gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall mit der Frau.

     „Wo ist mein Mann? Was mache ich hier? Wer sind Sie?“ Die Frau wurde von Wort zu Wort panischer. Der Heiler seufzte resigniert, hielt ihr den Trank ein Stück näher hin und sprach (es klang unglaublich einstudiert):

     „Hier Mrs Doe, Ihr Mann ist unterwegs und er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie dies getrunken haben, bis er da ist.“ Das schienen die Zauberworte zu sein. Diese mitleiderregende Gestalt nahm lächelnd die Tasse entgegen, trank diese in ein paar kräftigen Zügen aus und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor der Heiler ganz aus dem Zimmer getreten war. Luciana schaute ertappt auf ihre Füße, als dieser sie an der Tür stehen sah. Doch er schloss nur die Tür hinter sich, atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er mochte vielleicht Mitte zwanzig sein, trug keinen Umhang, sondern Hose und T-Shirt in einem hellen Blauton. Sein Haar war kurz und dunkelbraun, genau wie sein Schnäuzer und sein Kinnbärtchen und – er war sehr gut gebaut.

     „W-was ist das hier für eine Abteilung?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Fluchschäden“, antwortete der Heiler.

     „Und – was hat Ihre Unbekannte für eine Art Fluchschaden?“

     Der Mann schaute sie verwirrt an.

     „Wieso Unbekannte?“, fragte er, drehte sich dann zu dem Namensschild an der Tür und deutete darauf. „Das ist Mrs Doe.“

     Okay … der Kerl schien das ernst zu meinen.

     „Man hat sie … unter dem Namen ‚Jane Doe‘ eingeliefert?“, fragte Luciana ungläubig.

     „Ja, da habe ich hier zwar noch nicht gearbeitet, aber soweit ich weiß, haben ihr Bruder und sein Neffe sie hier eingewiesen, unter dem Namen.“

     Vielleicht waren Jane und John Doe in der Magierwelt keine Pseudonyme für Menschen, die nicht wussten wie sie hießen oder nicht identifiziert werden konnten? Luciana sollte auch gar nichts mehr wundern, bei diesen bekloppten Funzeln.

     „Und Sie können den Fluchschaden nicht aufheben?“

     „Nein“, antwortete er, zog seine Brauen zusammen und musterte sie etwas genauer. „Sind Sie eine Angehörige?“

     In diesem Moment zog sich ihr Gürtel zusammen – sie wünschte dem Heiler ein frohes Fest, rannte dann den Korridor hoch und runter, nur um festzustellen, dass es anscheinend weit und breit keine Toilette gab, entschied sich um und wartete auf den Fahrstuhl. Dieser war wieder leer und Geruchsneutral. Noch während sie die Kabine betrat, antwortete sie mit ihrem Gürtel und kaum, dass sich die Tür verschlossen und Luciana den Knopf für die erste Etage gedrückt hatte (da dieses Ziel von hier aus die längste Fahrtdauer hatte), tauchte McGonagall in Gestalt ihres Katzenviehpatronus auf.

     „Ist das der Fahrstuhl des St. Mungo?“, fragte diese nur spitz und Luciana wich automatisch einen halben Schritt vor der Katze zurück. McGonagall erkannte Gebäude anhand ihrer Fahrstühle? _Meine Fresse …_

     „Eh, ja.“

     „Sehr gut, Professor Dumbledore hat in einer Stunde eine Sitzung einberufen!“ Und mit diesen Worten verpuffte der Patronus auch schon wieder. Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Stillstand, die Schiebetüren öffneten sich und - ihren Lippen entkam ein hoher, erstickter Schreckensschrei.

     „Besser hätte ich es selbst nicht ausdrücken können“, schnarrte Professor Snape und betrat mit einem leicht zuckenden Mundwinkel den Fahrstuhl. Lucianas Augen waren noch immer in Schrecken geweitet, nein, mit _dem_ hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und der Gedanke mit Snape auf engstem Raum eingeschlossen in einem Fahrstuhl festzustecken, ließen beinahe die Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn ausbrechen. _Ganz ruhig … das ist ein magischer Aufzug, der bleibt nicht einfach stehen …_ Als sich die Tür wieder geschlossenen hatte und Snape keine Anstalten machte, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen und sie zeugenfrei umzubringen, entspannte sie sich etwas. Ihr kam sogar in den Sinn, dass sie sich innerhalb der Ferienzeit befanden, also war er theoretisch ein Besucher in einem Krankenhaus und sie ebenfalls – sie stand mit ihm auf einer Stufe. Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihr ein Grinsen – welches von ihrem Professor, ehm, pardon, Mitreisenden, nicht unbemerkt blieb. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er sich im zynischen Tonfall erkundigte:

     „Sollten Sie nicht in Deutschland sein?“

     Luciana drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und schlug denselben Ton an:

     „Sollten Sie nicht im Grinch-Outfit durch die Kamine rutschen und Kindern ihre Geschenke klau’n?“

     „FÜNFZIG-„ Snape stoppte, ganz als ob ihm gerade aufgefallen wäre, dass sie sich nicht in Hogwarts befanden.

     „Tjaahaa, nen Satz mit X das war wohl –„

     „Ich bin immer noch Ihr Lehrer und eine Autoritätsperson und –„, unterbrach er sie scharf, doch nun fiel auch sie ihm ins Wort:

     „Hey, ich kann Ihnen Stift und Zettel leih’n, dann können Sie sich die fünfzig Punkte notieren und Sie machen das mit dem Abzug einfach nachträglich? Ist doch Weihnachten, wenn ich Ihnen damit eine Freude machen kann …“

     Der Fahrstuhl stoppte – Luciana fiel erst jetzt auf, dass der erste Stock auch sein Ziel war.

     Snape, dessen Gesichtsfarbe mal wieder einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen hatte, setzte zum Sprechen an – sie ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen.

     „Sie sollten mal ernsthaft Ihren Blutdruck im Auge behalten, bei _dem_ Temperament und wenn man noch dazu nimmt, dass Sie für _ein_ lausiges Stockwerk den Fahrstuhl nehmen müssen, puh, macht sich wohl langsam das Alter bemerkbar …“

     Mit einem _Ping_ schob sich die Tür auseinander, Luciana trat mit hochzufriedenem Grinsen aus der Kabine und hörte erst verzögert seine Schritte hinter sich und ah, wäre auch zu schön gewesen, hätte sie das letzte Wort gehabt – Snapes Hand legte sich mit ungezügelter Härte um ihren Oberarm, sie wurde herumgerissen und ah ja, DAS war mal eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Und wie schaffte der Kerl es nur, seine Mimik in Sekundenschnelle derart grotesk verzerrt aussehen zu lassen?

     „SIE …“, donnerte er, stoppte abrupt, ließ sie wieder los und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Ah – Luciana hatte sich in Snapes Blickrichtung gedreht und sah nun auch Gabriel auf sich zu marschieren, der von der Arm-Greif-Aktion anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte. Die beiden nickten sich kurz zu (beide mit Blicken, als hätten sie sich lieber gegenseitig in dem Hals des Anderen verbissen), Snape setzte sich mit wehendem Umhang in Bewegung, lief den Gang entlang und riss schwungvoll, selbstverständlich ohne sich die Mühe zu machen vorher anzuklopfen, die Tür zu Mr Weasleys Abteilung auf. Gabriel schaute ihm mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben hinterher und schob Luciana in Richtung der Treppe, die sie schon auf dem Hinweg genutzt hatten.

     Nachdem sie das St. Mungo wieder verlassen hatten, berichtete Luciana ihrem Paten von der einberufenen Ordenssitzung, die gleich stattfinden würde – Gabriel lehnte das, nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Angebot von ihr ab sie zu begleiten, mit der Begründung, dass _eine_ Begegnung mit diesem ‚Wichser von einem Scheiß-Todesser‘ für das ganze neue Jahr genügen würde. So trennten sich ihre Wege und Luciana machte sich, mit einem _Jingle Bells_ summend, auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz – in der Hoffnung auf einen festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum.

 

    

 

 


	23. Versteckte Würstchen

 

Die Erwartungen an einen Weihnachtsbaum wurden übertroffen. Bei weitem übertroffen, denn der gesamte Grimmauldplatz schien sich in ein einziges Winter-Wonder-Land verwandelt zu haben. Luciana hatte sich gerade die Schuhe an der Eingangstür abgeklopft (selbst London war nicht von dem Schneefall verschont geblieben), als sie sich mit einem Blick in die Halle ernsthaft die Frage stellen musste, ob sie sich im Haus geirrt hatte.

     Der alte und verstaubte Grimmauldplatz war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Erst einmal schien geputzt worden zu sein, oder eher, es war penibel sauber gemacht worden – und dann erblickte sie ihn: Einen riesenhaften Tannenbaum, behangen mit dutzenden Kerzen, Lametta und – waren das wirklich Feen, die leuchtend um die Nadeln schwebten? Die Kronleuchter zierten Winterbeeren und goldene und silberne Papierschlangen und – okay, das war irgendwie Makaber: Die ausgestopften Hauselfenköpfe, die aneinandergereiht an einer Wand hingen, so als seien sie stinknormale Hirschgeweihe, waren mit Santa-Bärten und Hüten drapiert worden.

     Auch in der Küche, in der die Sitzungen noch immer abgehalten wurden (was sie nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, da es in diesem Haus offensichtlich weitaus größere Räume gab, vor allen welche mit großen Fenstern), war weihnachtliche Stimmung durch noch mehr Dekoration erzeugt worden. Und (wo sie sich besonders drüber freute) Mrs Weasley stand am Herd und bereitete einen großen Kessel Glühwein für den Abend vor und hievte den dampfenden Behälter gerade von der Küchenzeile auf den Tisch, Zuckerschnäuzchen verteilte auf jedem Platz bunte Weihnachtstassen (Luciana traute ihren Augen kaum - selbst auf diesen waren die Bilder beweglich und auf ihrer ritt Santa Clause mit seinem, von Rentieren gezogenen Schlitten, immer und immer wieder in Endlosschleife um die Tasse) und schüttete jedem Glühwein ein.

     Remus nahm gut gelaunt neben ihr Platz (normalerweise war er eher von der dauerbekümmerten, ernsthaften Sorte – was nicht hieß, dass er keinen Humor hatte) und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein.

     „Sag mal, waren das da oben in der Eingangshalle wirklich Feen, da um den Baum?“, fragte Luciana an ihn gewandt. Die Antwort bekam sie allerdings von Fletcher, der den Platz zu ihrer Linken eingenommen hatte.

     „Ja, hab’ den aus Bulga’in, bekommst so gar nich aufm freien Markt!“

     Remus beäugte Fletcher mit strengem Blick und wandte sich dann wieder Luciana zu.

     „Mh, will Gabriel immer noch keinen ‚Weihnachtskrimskrams‘ in der Wohnung?“, fragte er und lächelte sie schief an.

     „Johnny und ich haben’s dieses Jahr bis ins Wohnzimmer geschafft … und dann hat er ihn ins Weihnachtsbaumnirvana gejagt …“, antwortete sie betrübt.

     „Kindchen, soll das heißen ihr habt gar keinen Weihnachtsschmuck Zuhause?“, fragte Mrs Weasley, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite neben ihren Sohn gesetzt hatte.

     „Nein, mein Pate will das nicht.“

     „Aber es gibt ein Festessen?“, hakte sie weiter nach, Luciana schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Geschenke?“ Wieder Kopfschütteln. Jetzt sah Mrs Weasley regelrecht empört aus.

     „Soll das heißen, du hast nie Weihnachten gefeiert?“, fragte nun Zuckerschnäuzchen. _Uh, er hat mich persönlich angesprochen …_

„Nicht das ich wüsste, nein“, antwortete sie ihm und konnte zu ihrem eigenen Ärgernis die aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen kaum verbergen.

     Daraufhin begann Mrs Weasley schimpfend vor sich hin zu murmeln, Luciana konnte nur ein paar Wortfetzen herausfiltern, die klangen wie ‚…Kind mit nach Askaban … gefährlichen Informationsposten und dann auch noch … sollte das Sorgerecht entzogen … nicht mal Geburtstag …‘ Nun, da schien sie etwas misszuverstehen – offenbar ging die Weasley Mama davon aus, sie wäre bei ihrem Paten nicht gut aufgehoben – also unterbrach Luciana ihren Meckerschwall.

     „Ich glaube er mag Weihnachten nicht, weil in dieser Zeit auf der Arbeit so viele Selbstmordfälle reinkommen. Er hat mal sowas in die Richtung gesagt, dass die Medien der Gesellschaft eintrichtern wollen, diejenigen würden nicht geschätzt werden, die Weihnachten alleine verbringen müssen – und das treibt dann mehr als üblich zum Selbstmord. Und er hasst rote Männer mit dicken Bäuchen und weißen Bärten … keine Ahnung, vielleicht nen Kindheitstrauma oder so.“

 

     In der nächsten halben Stunde füllte sich der Raum immer weiter mit Mitgliedern des Ordens. Als letztes betrat Snape den Raum, die Wangen von der Kälte draußen gerötet und ein paar Schneeflocken auf dem Haupt _(Na los ihr kleinen Schneeflöckchen, wascht dem Professor die Haare sauber …)_ , beugte sich, selbstverständlich ohne sie und die anderen vorher zu begrüßen, zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm ein paar Dinge ins Ohr. Mh, schien was Gutes zu sein, denn auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab.

     Snape nahm sich die Robe von seinen Schultern und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz, sehr darauf bedacht, keine bestimmte Person zu lange anzublicken. Dieses Verhalten war mittlerweile sein Standard – beziehungsweise, seitdem Vorfall mit den ‚Keksen-of-Doom-and-Death‘, wie sie Luciana in Gedanken gerne nannte. Zu der ersten Ordenssitzung nach diesem Ereignis war Snape nicht erschienen und Dumbledore hatte gleich zu Beginn eine lange und breite Rede darüber gehalten, wie sie sich künftig in Snapes Anwesenheit zu verhalten hatten. Um es in einem Satz zusammenzufassen: Kein Sterbenswörtchen über das Benehmen von Professor Snape oder Sirius Black, nicht einmal die kleinste Andeutung, auch Geräusche und Gesten, die an dieses Ordenstreffen erinnern könnten, waren strengstens untersagt, Blicke, in Kombination mit einem Heben der Mundwinkel an Snape gerichtet waren ebenfalls verboten – dies schloss Lachen natürlich auch mit ein. Na wenigstens war Dumbledore nicht auf Snapes Vorschlag eingegangen, sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber dieser Erinnerung zu entledigen, dies hatte er den Anwesenden nämlich angedroht, sollten sie sich nicht an diese Regeln halten.

     „Ich darf nun mit Freude verkünden, dass der Trank, den Severus heute fertiggestellt hat“, Dumbledore unterbrach seine Ansprache kurz und nickte dem Tränkemeister anerkennend zu, „bei Arthur angeschlagen ist. Die Heiler berichten, er sei auf dem Weg der Besserung und wird wohl in ein paar Tagen wieder voll genesen zu uns stoßen können.“ Ein freudiger Applaus brach in der Runde aus und als Luciana den Blick von ihrem Anwesenheitsprotokoll hob, sah sie, wie Mrs Weasley, mit Tränen in den Augen, Zuckerschnäuzchen um den Hals fiel. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wieder vollends Ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann rückte Snape seinen Stuhl etwas näher an den Tisch heran, blickte mit unheilvollem Blick in die Runde und begann zu erzählen.

     „Der Dunkle Lord“, setzte er an und die Stimmung im Raum wurde schlagartig ins bodenlose gerissen, „hat sich dazu entschlossen, sein Quartier in einem leerstehenden Herrenhaus aufzuschlagen. Er lässt es derzeit für einige“, Snape stockte kurz, als müsse er überlegen, welche Worte er als nächstes nutzen wollte – Luciana war nach einigen Ordenssitzungen aufgefallen, dass er dies oft tat, wenn er Informationen über den Schwarzen Führer Preis gab, „ _Ehrengäste_ herrichten. Soweit er es uns zu verstehen gegeben hat, gedenkt er, das nächste Jahr mit einer Befreiungsmission der inhaftierten Todesser einzuleiten.“

     „Wo soll dieses Herrenhaus sein?“, „Wir können sie doch nicht einfach aus Askaban spazieren lassen!“, „Da müssen wir eingreifen!“, „Sollten wir nicht einfach dieses Haus, samt allen Bewohnern, in die Luft jagen?“ Wie so oft quasselten alle durcheinander und Dumbledore musste für Ruhe sorgen. Dann, als auch das letzte Gemurmel erstarb, ergriff Moody das Wort.

     „Hat er gesagt wo dieses Haus ist, Snape? Lageplan, Bewachungsstatus, Schutzzauber?“

     „Nein“, antwortete Snape. „Nicht gesagt, aber das letzte Treffen hat dort stattgefunden.“

     Ah, ja, Snape pausierte und aalte sich in den neugierigen Blicken, die ihm zugeworfen wurden – seine Art Lebensenergie aufzusaugen, oder so ähnlich. „Bei dem Bau handelt es sich um ein altes Herrenhaus, das bis in die späten Fünfziger den Muggeln als Sanatorium diente. Aus zuverlässiger Quelle konnte ich entnehmen, dass es sich in der Nähe von Catterick befinden muss.“

     „Was für eine Quelle?“, hakte Shacklebolt nach. Snape nahm ihn mit scharfem Blick ins Visier.

     „Eine alte Zeitung, die in einem Gang lag“, antwortete er dann, wohl nicht ganz glücklich über das Outing dieses, doch sehr unspektakulären Informationsgebers. „Die Schutzbanne hat Grigorij Baskerville ausgeführt.“

     Wieder Unruhe, diesmal missmutig, Luciana konnte sogar hier und da einen Stift auf den Tisch fliegen sehen.

     „Keine Chance da ran zu kommen“, knurrte Moody und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seinen spärlichen Haarwuchs.

     „Was ist mit den Todessern in Askaban?“, fragte Hestia Jones. „Können wir da nicht was machen?“

     Dumbledore deutete ein Kopfschütteln an.

     „Ich fürchte nein“, sagte er und seufzte. „Wir sollten Severus Position bei Voldemort nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Zudem könnte es sich dieser Umstand, so schrecklich er auch klingen mag, ins Positive wenden. Vielleicht kann der Minister den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen, wenn diese unüberwindbare Festung erfolgreich angegriffen wird.“

     „Das glaube ich kaum“, Shacklebolt lachte kurz und wenig amüsiert auf. „Fudge wird einen anderen Grund finden als ihr-wisst-schon-wen. Vielleicht sogar Sirius.“

     „Soll er machen, ich komm doch eh nicht hier raus“, knurrte Black und zog sich mit düsterer Miene in seinem Stuhl zurück.

     „Im Grunde heißt das, wir können gar nichts machen?“ Diese Frage kam von Zuckerschnäuzchen.

     „Vorerst nicht“, beantwortete Dumbledore diese Frage. „Wir dürfen trotz dieser neuen Ereignisse das Wichtigste nicht außer Augen verlieren, die Prophezeiung.“

     Luciana meldete sich.

     „Ja, Luciana?“ Der Schulleiter war immer recht amüsiert, wenn sie nicht einfach das Wort ergriff, sondern als einziges Mitglied die Hand hob.

     „Unsere IT-Abteilung kann sicher ein paar Satellitenaufnahmen von dem Gebiet um Catterick besorgen, dann können wir uns ein Bild über die Lage machen.“

     Snape schnaubte, Dumbledore betrachtete sie eher interessiert und die meisten anderen hatten offenbar keine Ahnung, worüber sie sprach.

     „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Miss Bradley?“, schnappte Snape dann im gehässigsten ‚Sie-haben-kein-Gehirn‘ Tonfall. „Es sollte sich endlich jemand erbarmen und Ihnen ein Werk über die Zauberwelt überlassen, damit -“

     „Ich weiß, dass die Schutzbanne Aufnahmen unmöglich machen“, fiel sie ihm harsch ins Wort, sein höhnisches Grinsen verschwand. „Normalerweise – ich habe schon Satellitenbilder von Hogwarts gesehen, die die IT-Leute mit einem Filter bearbeitet haben und -“

     „Hören Sie auf solch einen Unfug zu reden, keine Muggeltechnik der Welt könnte -“

     „Ich hab keine Ahnung _wie_ die das machen“, unterbrach Luciana ihn wieder, „aber das kann uns echt mal geflissentlich am Arsch vorbeigehen, wenn -“

     „SIE SOLLEN IHR UNVERSCHÄMTES MUNDWERK IN SCHACH HALTEN, WENN SIE MIT MIR REDEN!“, schrie Snape und verteilte dabei im näheren Umkreis seines Sitzplatzes Speichel. Dumbledore öffnete seinen Mund, doch Luciana ließ auch ihn nicht zu Wort kommen:

     „Ich hab Ihnen heut schon mal was zu Ihrem Blutdruck gesagt, also -“

     Snape sprang mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht von seinem Platz auf und dann –

     „Ey Snape, bleib geschmeidig …“

     Was auch immer Snape sagen wollte, die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Zuckerschnäuzchen, der gerade das Zitat von dem Tränkemeister benutzt hatte, schaute unschuldig an die Zimmerdecke und versuchte angestrengt sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Doch das ein oder andere Prusten oder Gekicher blieb nicht aus, im allgemeinen war die Stimmung am gesamten Tisch plötzlich sehr heiter – auch wenn die meisten Mitglieder Snape auf THC nicht Life miterlebt hatten, Dumbledore hatte bei dieser einen, ersten Ordenssitzung _danach_ ebenfalls um das Einstellen von dem Herumreichen der Erinnerungen durch Denkariumsvorführungen gebeten – was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass so gut wie jedes Ordensmitglied, welches gefehlt hatte, in den Genuss einer dieser Vorstellungen gekommen war.

     Snapes Augen wurden schmal, sehr schmal sogar, das Rot wich aus seinen Wangen und wechselte über zu einer Kalkwand, dann schob er seinen Stuhl nach hinten und er hätte wohl den Raum verlassen, wäre dieser in genau diesem Moment nicht von Personen überflutet worden. Ein Stimmengewirr brach in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke aus und Luciana brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie auch nur ansatzweise begreifen konnte, was hier vor sich ging. George und Fred, gefolgt von Potter, Granger, Weasley Nummer Sechs und Sieben hatten die Küche gestürmt und regten sich über irgendetwas fürchterlich auf. Die Zwillinge schrien, Potter schrie, ja und jetzt stimmte Snape mit ein (konnte anscheinend nicht an sich halten, wenn ein Schüler es wagte, in seiner Anwesenheit die Stimme zu erheben) – als ein kleiner, moppeliger Blitz mit rotem Haupt direkt vor ihnen auftauchte – Mrs Weasley, wie Luciana den menschlichen Wirbelsturm identifizieren konnte, begann auch sogleich mit einer Schimpftirade, die in Lautstärke und Intensität selbst Professor Snape zur Flucht (auf seinen Sitzplatz) bewog. Die Frage war hier nur, wer war in diesem Moment zorniger? Das weibliche Weasley-Familienoberhaupt, die sich gerade ihren Unmut über das Missachten von Regeln und Vorschriften von einigen ihrer Söhne von der Seele kreischte, oder diese, die ihren Ärger über – oha, da ging es um _sie_?!

     „WAS HAT SIE HIER ZU SUCHEN, SIE IST GENAUSO SCHÜLERIN WIE WIR?!“, schrie George und streckte seinen Finger in ihrer Richtung – Luciana ging ein wenig in Deckung.

     „Und wir sind volljährig!!“, empörte sich Fred und wurde dann von Potter zur Seite geschoben, der sich nicht an Mrs Weasley, sondern Black wandte.

     „Sirius!“, sagte er nur – Black schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Dumbledore um. Der Schulleiter saß, ungewöhnlich bewegungslos, auf seinem Platz und hatte sich nicht einmal zu der Gruppe ungebetener Gäste umgedreht. Doch dann stand er langsam auf, gesellte sich mit eingefrorener Miene zu dem kleinen Grüppchen und blieb genau vor den Zwillingen, deren Mutter und Potter stehen.

     „Ich sehe schon, ihr habt meiner Anordnung, euch den Treffen des Ordens nicht zu nähern, keine Beachtung geschenkt“, sprach Dumbledore in einem klaren Tonfall, der keinen Rückschluss auf seine Stimmungslage zuließ, „oder meiner Bitte, nicht der Versuchung nachzugehen, diese zu belauschen.“ Sein Blick wanderte an den Langziehohren in Georges Hand.

     „Aber Sir“, verteidigte sich Granger, „das ist einfach nicht fair, wenn Luciana im Orden ist, wieso können wir dann nicht -“

     „Miss Granger“, unterbrach sie Dumbledore, „wie fehlerlos und einwandfrei Ihre Rückschlüsse in der Regel auch sein mögen, in diesem speziellen Fall fehlen Ihnen allerdings ein paar außerordentlich wichtige Details.“

     Granger lief puterrot an und senkte ihren Kopf. Luciana versuchte jeden erdenklichen Punkt in dem Raum zu fixieren, um den Blicken ihrer Schulkammeraden zu entgehen.

     „Zuerst will ich betonen“, sagte Dumbledore in einem schärferen Tonfall und hob dabei einen mahnenden Finger, „dass ich einen weiteren Vorfall wie diesen hier nie wieder sehen will! Sollte es, aus welchen Umständen auch immer, noch einmal dazu kommen, dass ihr Teilinformationen aufschnappt, wendet euch mit euren Fragen _nach_ Beendigung der Sitzung an ein Mitglied und platzt nicht mitten hinein.“ Die sechs nickten. „Gut. Ein klärendes Wort zu eurer Mitschülerin Luciana“, damit drehte er sich in ihre Richtung und plötzlich hatte Luciana die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen in der Küche. _Ihr bekommt gleich nen Passfoto, echt mal_ , dachte sie verstimmt und war sehr erleichtert, als Dumbledore weiter sprach und sie sich nicht mehr wie ein Ausstellungsstück im Louvre vorkam. „Sie wohnt den Ordenssitzungen in einem Vermittlungsposten bei, was nicht heißen soll, dass sie aktive Arbeit wie die anderen Mitglieder  verrichtet.“

     „Was für einen Vermittlungsposten?“, wollte Potter wissen.

     „Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, Potter!“ Snape hatte sich in seinem Stuhl dem Grüppchen zugewandt. Dumbledore schien derselben Meinung zu sein, denn ohne weitere Erklärung (oder wie sie mehr fand: Rechtfertigung) zu Lucianas Funktion innerhalb des Phönixordens, schickte dieser alle Nicht-Mitglieder wieder nach oben.

     „Luciana, sag in dieser … besonderen Abteilung wegen der Bilder Bescheid“, Snape machte Anstalten Dumbledore empört ins Wort zu fallen, „denn auf einen Versuch“, sprach er weiter und schenkte dem Tränkemeister einen ‚Über-die-Halbmondbrille‘ Blick, „können wir es ankommen lassen. So“, er faltete seine Hände zusammen, „schau einer an, wie spät es schon wieder ist. Ich denke das war es für heute – und Molly?“ Mrs Weasley, die mit zusammengeballten Fäusten wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte und noch immer einen sehr aufgebrachten Eindruck machte, schenkte Dumbledore jetzt ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit (da sie gerade dabei gewesen war, sich rechts und links bei ihren Sitznachbarn für ihre ‚unmöglichen Zöglinge‘ zu entschuldigen). „Ich denke die sechs haben es begriffen und die Zurechtweisung eben war Strafe genug.“

     Luciana reiste per Kamin zurück nach Deutschland, was in den letzten Wochen einer Seltenheit gleichkam. Seitdem sie die Botschaft von ihrem Paten verkündet hatte, dass die Lieferung aus Ungarn, inklusive Schwarznietenflohpulver, bei ES angekommen sei, hatte Dumbledore zumindest für die Hogwarts Hin- und Rückreise absolutes Flohnetzwerk-Verbot für die Ordensmitglieder erteilt.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Den Weihnachtsmorgen verschlief Luciana. Erst am Mittag steckte ein sehr brummig und missgelaunt klingender Gabriel seinen Kopf durch ihre Tür, keifte irgendetwas von Eulen, die das Wohnzimmer als Hauptpoststelle missbrauchten und knallte dann die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

     Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. Noch in ihrem Rosa-Schäfchen-Pyjama (den sie letztes Jahr von Gordon zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte und sie es einfach als viel zu unhöflich empfand, diesen nicht zu tragen) lief sie zur besagten Eulenposthauptstelle – und tatsächlich!

     „GESCHENKE!!“, kreischte sie begeistert und stürzte auf ein kleines Türmchen neben dem riesen Fernsehapparat, der gerade Schneechaos für die nächsten drei Tage prophezeite. Gabriel starrte hochkonzentriert den Bildschirm an, wohl um dem Szenario vor seinen Augen keine Beachtung schenken zu müssen – allerdings verschwand dieser im nächsten Moment mit einem _Wuuusch_ hinter einer beachtlichen Masse von Tannennadeln, Lametta, Kerzen, Kunstschnee und bunten Glaskugeln – Luciana fiepte entzückt bei dem Anblick dieses Prachtbaums und überflog die beiliegende Karte:

 

_Zum in die Tasche stecken und überall hervorzaubern – Frohe Weihnachten_

_Der Orden_

_PS.: Am Lametta ziehen!_

Diese Anweisung hatte sie keine Sekunde zu spät befolgt, denn Gabriel, der mittlerweile in drohender Gebärde neben ihr stand, war schon wieder drauf und dran gewesen, das Grünzeug ins Nimmer-Nimmerland zu befördern. Der Baum war wieder auf Miniaturgröße von vielleicht fünf Zentimetern geschrumpft - Luciana hielt in schützend in ihrer Hand und blitzte ihren Paten gefährlich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

     „ _Mein_ Bäumchen!“

     Nachdem die beiden einen kleinen Augenfechtkampf ausgetragen hatten und sich Gabriel dann geschlagen (und auch ein wenig schmollend) wieder auf seine Couch begab, ging es weiter mit dem Auspacken: Von Mrs Weasley bekam sie einen selbstgestrickten (Moment, wenn diese auch Strick-sich-selbst-Nadeln besaß, war es dann _selbst_ gestrickt?), lila Pulli mit einem großen, rosa ‚L‘ auf der Brust (ja, und auch den würde sie tragen, alleine schon weil es eben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk war) und von den Zwillingen gab es eine ganze Auswahl von Self-Made-Scherzartikeln, wie zum Beispiel den ‚Wiederverwendbaren Henker‘ (ein kleines hölzernes Galgenmännchen, welches sich immer und immer wieder selbst an einem Strick aufhängte und dieser selbst bei Gabriel Zuspruch fand) oder eine Auswahl an den, mittlerweile schon legendären, Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Eigentlich hatte sie nach dem Auftritt bei der gestrigen Ordenssitzung von den beiden mit gar nichts gerechnet – und viel mehr als über die Geschenke, freute sie sich über den Gedanken, dass George und Fred wohl nicht auf sie persönlich sauer waren.

     Luciana selbst hatte noch in der letzten Nacht ein paar Geschenke via magische Luftpost auf den Weg geschickt (nachdem Azrael bei dem Anblick des dritten Pakets in Folge kreischend die Flucht ergriffen hatte, war sie gezwungen gewesen, sich ein paar Eulen von hilfsbereiten Vorstandsmitgliedern auszuborgen). Den Zwillingen hatte sie ein Dartspiel geschickt, auf dem sie das Gesicht von ES geklebt hatte und welches jedes Mal mit Blut umherspritzte, sobald man ein Feld getroffen hatte (je höher die Punktzahl, desto mehr Blutgespladdere – ursprünglich ein Vampirdartspiel). Mr Weasley hatte sie zur Genesung einen nicht magischen Zauberwürfel zukommen lassen, Mr Filch bekam eine Miniaturausgabe einer Daumenschraube aus Hartgummi und ein Buch mit dem Titel _‚Ich bin ein Squib und das ist auch gut so! – Eine Biographie von einem magisch geborenen magisch Unbegabten‘_ \- ja, und Professor Snape ein Dreier-Pack schwarzer Designerboxershorts (die engen, nicht die frei Schwingenden, man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben) und einen dunkelgrünen Seidenpyjama, selbstverständlich anonym und mit genauer Waschanleitung, nun, das hatte sie sich wirklich nicht verkneifen können.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Am Mittag des letzten Ferientages brachte Nort von der IT-Abteilung die Satellitenbilder vorbei. Der mittelgroße, schmächtige junge Mann mit braunem, zerzaustem Haar, überreichte ihr gleich einen ganzen Aktenordner voller Bilder in mehrfacher Ausführung, den verschiedensten Zoomwinkeln oder Perspektiven – man konnte hier und da sogar ein paar Menschen auf den Kopf gucken, allerdings bezweifelte sie stark, dass es sich bei diesem einen speziellen schwarzen Fleck auf Bild drei wirklich um Professor Snape handelte, auch wenn dies ihr erster Gedanke gewesen war.

     Wie vereinbart schickte Luciana gleich ihren Patronus zu Dumbledore, der sie, ein wenig sehr überschwänglich, dazu aufforderte, sofort zum Grimmauldplatz aufzubrechen, dort den Ordner zu hinterlegen und danach die Kopien direkt in sein Büro nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Auf die Frage, wie sie vom Orden zur Schule gelangen solle, gab er ihr die grausigste, nur vorstellbare Antwort:

     „Professor Snape kann dich mitnehmen, er sollte in etwa einer halben Stunde etwas für mich dort erledigen.“ Luciana hatte das starke Gefühl, dass ihr Falkenpatronus in dieser Sekunde vor Dumbledores Nase eine Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte.

     Das lebendige Pendant benahm sich allerdings auch nicht viel besser. Als Luciana mit dem Nötigsten in ihrem Rucksack in den Kamin gestiegen war (der Schulleiter hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie am besten direkt in der Schule bleiben würde und ihr Pate ihr Gepäck einfach nachsenden könnte), trippelte Azrael ihr hinterher und wirbelte im nächsten Augenblick mit seinen Federn eine halbe Tonne Asche in den Speisesaal des Grimmauldplatzes.

     „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“, fuhr sie ihn an und bekam gerade noch seinen linken Flügel zu packen, als der Vogel in eine gefährliche Schieflage zu kippen drohte. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass du kein Flohreisen verträgst!“

     Auf dem ganzen Weg hinunter in die Küche klebte ihr Azrael an den Fersen, pickte sie dabei in die Wade, oder gab wehleidige Kreischlaute von sich, bis ihr endlich ein Licht aufging – sie hatte vergessen ihn zu füttern. Mrs Weasley rumorte, wie gewohnt, in der Küche herum, ließ Töpfe und Pfannen in Schränke schweben, der Abwasch erledigte sich derweil von selbst in der Spüle.

     „Hallo Kindchen!“, begrüßte sie Luciana und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

     „Hey Mrs Weasley – vielen Dank für den Pulli!“, sagte Luciana und trat zu ihr hinter die Theke. „Wie geht es Ihrem Mann?“

     „Oh, ganz hervorragend, würde ich sagen. Er soll noch heute entlassen werden!“, antwortete sie strahlend.

     „Freut mich zu hören – ehm, sagen Sie, haben Sie eventuell ein Stück Fleisch hier? Ansonsten beißt der sich gleich eins aus meinem Bein …“ Sie deutete auf Azrael, der neben ihr auf dem Boden umherlief und ein paar herumliegende Krümel aufpickte.

     „Mh, ja, ich denke schon, schau mal in der Tüte in dem Schrank, da sollten noch ein paar Würstchen drin sein.“

     Gerade, als Luciana unter der Theke verschwunden war, wurde die Küchentür geräuschvoll aufgestoßen.

     „Severus!“, Mrs Weasley hörte sich überrascht an. „Momentan ist vom Orden keiner hier, außer Sirius und -“

     „Sag Potter Bescheid, dass ich kurz mit ihm sprechen muss“, unterbrach Snape sie. „Und bitte schnell, ich habe nicht viel Zeit.“ Oha – Snape konnte _bitte_ sagen. Erstaunlich.

     Eigentlich hatte Luciana vorgehabt nun, als Mrs Weasley wie befohlen aus dem Zimmer schnellte, wieder aufzustehen, aber dann hörte sie ein weiteres Paar Schritte die Küche betreten.

     „Mir bleibt heute aber auch rein gar nichts erspart“, knurrte eine Stimme, die Luciana Black zuordnen konnte. „Molly sagte, du willst mit Harry sprechen? Was willst du von ihm?“    

     Snape und Black alleine auf engem Raum – ja _das_ konnte ja interessant werden.

     Etwas wurde auf den Tisch geworfen, was weiter rutschte, bis es von einer fallenden Hand aufgehalten wurde.

     „Des Lesens solltest selbst du mächtig sein, Black“, gab Snape nur trocken zurück – das Reißen von Papier war zu hören. Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben, dann herrschte Stille. Bleierne Stille, um genau zu sein. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Luciana etwas unruhig in ihrem, nicht gerade sehr komfortablen Versteck – jetzt aufzustehen würde sie in eine sehr peinliche Situation bringen, auf der anderen Seite durfte sie keinen Mucks von sich geben, wenn sie unbemerkt bleiben wollte. Ja, und wie sollte es auch anders sein – aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie gerade noch, wie Azrael im gemütlichen Tempo fast das Ende des Tresens entlang watschelte und gleich im Sichtfeld ankommen würde. Würstchen! Luciana schnappte sich ein Würstchen aus der Tasche im geöffneten Schrank, vor dem sie noch immer kniete und fuchtelte mit diesem wild in die Reichweite des Federviehs – zum Glück klappte dies – auf den letzten Zentimetern bemerkte Azrael ihre Gebärden und flitze wie ein geölter Blitz auf das Fleischstöckchen zu. Wieder Schritte, dann:

     „Ähm“, von keinem von beiden. Wahrscheinlich Potter.

     „Setzen Sie sich, Potter“, sagte Snape und wurde auch gleich von Black angefahren –

     „Hör mal. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du hier keine Befehle erteiltest, Snape. Das hier ist mein Haus, verstehst du.“ Luciana brauchte die Szenerie gar nicht mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, um sich Snapes Gesichtsfarbe vorstellen zu können, oder den Ausdruck darin. Wieder wurde ein Stuhl geschoben, vermutlich war Potter Snapes ‚Befehl‘ dann doch nachgekommen.

     „Ich sollte Sie eigentlich allein sprechen, Potter, aber Black …“

     „Ich bin sein Pate!“, unterbrach dieser ihn forsch.

     „Ich bin hier auf Dumbledores Befehl“, Snape wurde zunehmend gereizter, „aber bleib von mir aus, Black, ich weiß doch, dass du gern das Gefühl hast … beteiligt zu sein.“

     _Ouch_

     „Was soll das heißen?“ _Rums_ – ah, da war der Herr Black wohl vor lauter Empörung mit dem Stuhl nach vorn geknallt.

     „Nur dass du sicherlich – ähm …“ _Ähm? ÄHM?_ Snape ähmte doch nicht!, „frustriert sein, wirst, weil du nichts _Nützliches_ für den Orden tun kannst.“

     _Und nochmal Ouch._

     „Der Schulleiter schickt mich, Potter, um Ihnen seinen Wunsch mitzuteilen, dass Sie nach den Ferien Okklumentik lernen.“

     _Okklu – was?_

„Was soll ich lernen?“ Potter stand wohl genauso auf dem Schlauch wie sie.

     „Okklumentik, Potter. Die magische Verteidigung des Geistes gegen das Eindringen von außen. Ein unbekannter Zweig der Magie, aber ein höchst nützlicher.“

     Na da war Luciana aber beruhigt, dass sie nicht mal wieder keine Ahnung von den einfachsten Dingen der Zaubererwelt gehabt hatte.

     „Warum muss ich Okklu-dings lernen?“

     Ja, das war eine gute Frage.

     „Weil der Schulleiter dies für eine gute Idee hält.“ Nichtssagende Antwort und die auch noch in einem Tonfall ausgesprochen, als würde man sich mit Seide den Hintern abwischen. „Sie werden einmal wöchentlich Einzelstunden erhalten, aber niemandem sagen, was Sie tun, vor allem nicht Dolores Umbridge. Verstanden?“

     „Ja“, antwortete Potter. „Wer unterrichtet mich?“

     „Ich.“

     Das Bild von Potters Gesicht, welches er jetzt gerade machen musste, kam so schnell in Lucianas Bewusstsein, dass sie ernsthaft Mühe hatte ein Prusten zu unterdrücken.

     „Warum kann Dumbledore Harry nicht unterrichten?“, fragte Black – Potter hatte es wohl vollständig die Sprache verschlagen … nun ja, bei der Aussicht auf wöchentliche Einzelstunden mit Snape, irgendwie nachvollziehbar.

     „Vermutlich weil es das Vorrecht eines Schulleiters ist, die weniger angenehmen Pflichten anderen zu übertragen.“ _Meine Güte, was verteilt der heut wieder verbale Arschtritte_. „Ich versicher dir, dass ich nicht um die Aufgabe gebeten habe.“ Das Geräusch von Stuhlbeinen, die zurückgeschoben wurden. „Ich erwarte Sie am Montagabend um sechs Uhr, Potter. In meinem Büro. Falls jemand fragen sollte, Sie nehmen Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke. Niemand, der Sie in meinem Unterricht erlebt hat, könnte bestreiten, dass Sie welche benötigen.“

     „Einen Moment noch“, sagte Black.

     „Ich bin ziemlich in Eile, Black. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nur wenig Freizeit.“

     Oha, wenn Snape da nicht langsam etwas den Bogen überspannte …

     „Ich komme also gleich zur Sache. Wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass du diese Okklumentikstunden ausnutzt, um Harry das Leben schwer zu machen, dann wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen.“

     _Uuh, da hat Snape jetzt sicher Angst._

„Wie rührend“, schnarrte Snape - ja, treffender hätte sie es nicht ausdrücken können. „Aber sicher ist dir aufgefallen, dass Potter seinem Vater sehr ähnlich ist?“

     „Ja, allerdings.“ Hui, da war aber jemand ziemlich stolz.

     „Dann weißt du ja, dass er so arrogant ist, dass jegliche Kritik einfach an ihm abprallt.“

     _Kabäääm_ – so langsam wurde es richtig unterhaltsam, ganz wie ein spannendes Hörspiel – nur konnte sie ihm noch kein wirkliches Genre zuordnen. Oh, da wurde ein Möbelstück missbraucht – vielleicht Krimi?

     „Sirius!“, stieß Potter hervor – okay, vielleicht sollte Luciana langsam wirklich ihr Versteck aufgeben und eine Prügelei verhindern? Auf der anderen Seite, die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Snape ein blaues Auge abbekommen würde und das war sicher nicht der schlechteste Gedanke.

     „Ich habe dich gewarnt, _Schniefelus_ “, Moment, war das nicht Blacks Kosename für Snape an dem Keksdisasterabend gewesen? „Mir ist es egal, ob Dumbledore glaubt, du hättest dich geändert, ich weiß es besser …“

     Wie, _geändert_? Wie war der denn dann früher??

     „Oh, warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht?“, entgegnete Snape im Flüsterton. „Oder hast du Angst, er könnte den Rat eines Mannes nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen, der sich seit einem halben Jahr im Haus seiner Mutter verkriecht?“

     Konnten die beiden nicht einfach ihre Schwänze auf den Tisch packen und nachmessen?

     „Sag mal, wie geht’s eigentlich Lucius Malfoy? Ich nehm an, er ist entzückt, dass sein Schoßhund in Hogwarts arbeitet, ja?“

     _Och nööö_ … sollte das heißen, Snape gehörte zur Fraktion Captain Peroxyd Anbeter? Nun ja, das würde seine ungewöhnlich starke Bevorzugung von Malfoy Junior erklären …

     „Wo wir gerade bei Hunden sind, wusstest du, dass Lucius Malfoy dich während deiner letzten kleinen Spritztour außer Haus erkannt hat? Blendende Idee Black, dich auf einem sicheren Bahnsteig sehen zu lassen … hat dir eine vortreffliche Ausrede verschafft, weshalb du dein Schlupfloch künftig nicht verlassen kannst, stimmt’s?“ Luciana verstand nur Bahnhof. Dann schrie Potter: „NEIN! Sirius, nicht!“ Und sie war schon in einer halben Aufstehbewegung, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, dann hörte sie wieder Black, diesmal brüllte er: „Nennst du mich etwa einen Feigling?“

     „Ja, ich denke schon“, antworte Snape und noch immer war seine Stimme viel zu ruhig dabei. _MÄNNER!_

„Harry – halt – dich – raus!“, wieder Sirius – was sollte sie nun tun? Einmischen, nicht einmischen, würden sich die beiden gegenseitig umbringen? Oder aus Versehen Potter gleich mitreißen? Aber Luciana brauchte sich nicht mehr entscheiden, denn just in diesem Moment wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgestoßen.

     „Wieder gesund!“, rief eine Stimme, die sich ganz nach Mr Weasley anhörte. „Vollkommen genesen!“ Und welch ein Bild die Szenerie da vorne auch immer abgeben mochte, sie brachte Mr Weasley dazu, ein atemloses, erschrockenes „Beim Barte Merlin, was geht hier vor?“ auszustoßen.

     Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

     „Ist Miss Bradley bei Ihnen?“, unterbrach Snape diese dann, hörte sich dabei ein wenig erleichtert an, das Thema wechseln zu können und – nun ja, Luciana schluckte, schnappte sich ein weiteres Würstchen aus der Tüte und schnellte unterm Tresen hervor und hielt es hoch in die Luft. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum auf sich gelenkt, Black, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt stand, dann Potter, der eine Art Pufferzone zwischen seinem Paten und Snape bildete, der übrigens mal wieder seinen mordrigsten aller mordrigen Blicke für sie aufgespart hatte, demnach schaute sie schnell zur Tür, an deren Schwelle sich die gesamte Familie Weasley eingefunden hatte, plus Granger.

     _Okay, sag was, du machst es grad echt nicht besser …_

     „Hartnäckige kleine Biester, diese Würstchen, also wirklich!“

 

 

 


	24. Legilimentik

 

_MASSENFLUCHT AUS ASKABAN_

_MINISTERIUM BEFÜRCHTET, BLACK KÖNNTE_

_„MAGNET“ FÜR VORMALIGE TODESSER SEIN_

_Das Zaubereiministerium gab gestern am späten Abend bekannt, dass es zu einer Massenflucht aus Askaban gekommen ist._

_Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge bestätigte, im Gespräch mit Reportern in seinem Privatbüro, dass zehn Hochsicherheitsgefangene gestern in den frühen Abendstunden ausgebrochen sind und er bereits den Premierminister der Muggel von der Gefährlichkeit dieser Personen unterrichtet habe._

_„Wir befinden uns leider in der gleichen Lage wie vor zweieinhalb Jahren, als der Mörder Sirius Black gefl-_

 

     „Miss Bradley?“ Die Tagesprophetenschlagzeile war plötzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen starrte Luciana nun in die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen von Professor Snape. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur ihre allmorgendliche Tasse Kaffee am Lehrertisch abholen wollen, aber als sie die Kanne am äußersten Rand des Tisches ergriffen hatte (die nur dann nicht genau vor Snape stand, wenn dieser entweder überhaupt nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war, oder aber, wenn er in Ruhe seine Zeitung lesen wollte – heute schien es eine Mischung aus beidem zu sein), war ihr Blick an der Titelseite in den Händen ihres Tränkeprofessors hängen geblieben. Und so lag sie nun, mit ihrem kompletten Oberkörper, auf dem Lehrertisch, ihren Kopf auf den Händen abgestützt und fischte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nach dem Tagesblatt und versuchte es so wieder in ihr Blickfeld zu ziehen.

     „Ich war noch nicht fertig mit Lesen!“, kommentierte sie ihr Tun – jedoch hielt Snape die Zeitung so fest umklammert, dass sie keine Chance hatte, wieder an den Artikel zu kommen, ohne die komplette Seite zu zerreißen.

     „Sie“, setzte er mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme an, „werden jetzt sofort an Ihren Platz gehen.“ Selbstverständlich bekam seine Gesichtsfarbe dabei einen ungesunden Farbton.

     „Aber Sie beschweren sich doch immer, ich sei nicht ausreichend informiert!“, protestierte Luciana. „Und dann mach ich das mal und es ist dem Herrn schon wieder nicht genehm …“

     „V-e-r-s-c-h-w-i-n-d-e-n  S-i-e!“, zischte Snape und beugte sich dabei über den Tisch – Luciana wich ganz automatisch ein Stück zurück.

     „Dann geben Sie mir doch wenigstens die Titelseite, da sind Sie doch eh mit fertig.“

     Seine Nasenflügel bebten und sie machte sich schon auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst – stattdessen sagte er nur schlicht und ergreifend: „Nein!“

     Luciana hob eine Augenbraue, stellte sich wieder gerade hin und ließ ein verächtliches _Pffh_ hören, dann: „Garantiert Einzelkind!“

     Die Zeitung, hinter der Snape wieder verschwunden war, knallte mit einem Scheppern auf den Tisch. „Sehen wir mal …“, meinte er und machte dabei ein extra nachdenkliches Gesicht, „das sind zehn Punkte Abzug“, Luciana rollte mit den Augen, „und DAS ist eine Strafarbeit bei Mr Filch, morgen Abend, Punkt sechs Uhr. Und“, sie war gerade dabei gewesen, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, blieb stehen und wartete ungeduldig, „ich werde ihm natürlich ausrichten, dass Sie dieses Mal eine Arbeit verrichten, bei der keine allergieauslösenden Mittel eingesetzt werden müssen – zum Beispiel Froschgedärme ausspülen?“ Snapes Lippen umspielten ein schadenfrohes Grinsen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Ärgerlichste an der ganzen Sache war, dass den ganzen Tag, selbst innerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden, über kaum ein anderes Thema, als den Ausbruch der Todesser aus der vermeintlichen Hochsicherheitsfestung Askaban geredet wurde. Sie hätte den Artikel überhaupt nicht lesen brauchen, da er in den schillerndsten Farben und unterschiedlichsten Versionen dutzendfach von den anderen Schülern auf den Gängen, in der Bibliothek, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in den Klassenräumen wiedergegeben wurde.

     Das Ministerium behauptete demnach, die Todesser seien Mithilfe von dem angeblichen Todesser Sirius Black geflohen und dieser sei nun eine Art Führer dieser ungemein gefährlichen Truppe. Dazu schienen einige ihrer Mitschüler, die von Kindesbeinen an die Geschichte um Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute zu hören bekommen hatten, genauso viel Angst vor diesen entkommenen Todessern zu haben, wie vor dem Schwarzen Führer selbst. Immer wieder fiel der Name Bellatrix Lestrange, die irgendwelche Verwandte von Longbottom so schwer gefoltert haben musste, dass diese bleibende Gesundheitsschäden davon getragen hatten (um welche Art von Folgeschäden es sich dabei handelte, konnte sie sich nach dem letzten Auftritt von Longbottom im Kerker denken). Diese Lestrange schien zudem auch noch Blacks Cousine zu sein. Augustus Rookwood hatte Insiderinfos aus dem Zaubereiministerium an Voldemort weitergetratscht, Antonin Dolohow war wegen Mordes verurteilt worden – mehr Namen hatte sie nicht herausfinden können. Gerüchte gingen umher, die Geflohenen seien in Hogsmeade gesichtet worden und würden planen, wie Black einst in die Schule einzubrechen (obwohl Luciana sich einfach nicht zusammenreimen konnte, was Todesser in Hogwarts zu suchen hatten – nach jahrelanger Gefangenschaft wäre ein Einbruch in eine Bank doch sicherlich wesentlich naheliegender?). Zumindest nahm sie sich vor, Black bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fragen, was er nach seiner Flucht im Schloss zu suchen hatte.

     Das Interessante an diesem Tag waren jedoch nicht die Gespräche über die Nachricht an sich, sondern die Mutmaßungen ihrer Mitschüler, dass die Geschichte mit Sirius Black hinten und vorne nicht zu passen schien. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, dass ‚der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf‘ oder auch ‚du-weißt-schon-wer‘ in diese Aktion verstrickt sein musste und einige fragten sich sogar, ob die Behauptung Potters, der Schwarze Führer sei im letzten Sommer zurückgekehrt, nicht doch der Wahrheit entsprach.

     Warum allerdings die Lehrer auf den Korridoren miteinander tuschelten und sofort verstummten, wenn sie einen Schüler erblickten, konnte sich Luciana zunächst nicht wirklich zusammenreimen. Diese Frage wurde ihr jedoch am nächsten Morgen beantwortet, als sie einen neuen Anschlag an dem schwarzen Brett des Gemeinschaftsraumes vorfand:

 

_PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN_

_VON HOGWARTS_

_Hiermit wird es den Lehrern verboten, den Schülern_

_irgendwelche Informationen zu geben, die nicht eindeutig_

_mit den Fächern zu tun haben, für deren Lehre sie_

_bezahlt werden._

_Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass_

_Nummer sechsundzwanzig._

_Unterzeichnet:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin_

 

Zugegebenermaßen, Luciana war über diese Dreistigkeit und offenkundiges Mundtot machen empört. ES war ein Monster, keine Frage, sadistisch noch dazu – aber dass ein solches Gesetz überhaupt möglich und nicht verfassungswidrig war, einfach unglaublich und ungeheuer … rückständig. Und selbst die Lehrer schienen sich dem fügen zu müssen. Zwei von ihnen, dieser riesenhafte Hagrid und Trelawney, Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, waren jetzt schon auf Bewährung … was das im Klartext hieß? ES inspizierte jede, also _wirklich_ jede Unterrichtsstunde bei diesen Lehrern. Wie auch immer ES das mit ihrem eigenen Lehrplan in Einklang bringen konnte – Luciana hatte zeitweise den Verdacht, diese Ausgeburt der Hölle gab es in mehrfacher Ausführung … oder sie brachte es irgendwie fertig, an zwei Orten zur selben Zeit zu sein.

     Im Allgemeinen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen das starke Gefühl, vor den Weihnachtsferien und jetzt, kurz danach, noch mehr Lebensqualität, als ohnehin schon in dieser vermaledeiten Schule eingebüßt zu haben – seitdem Snape sie vor dem Myrte-Klo nach dem Rauchen erwischt hatte, war sie nicht mehr dort gewesen (einmal noch hatte sie es versucht und hatte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, als sie einen Berg schwarzer Stoffmassen über den Boden hatte schleifen sehen) und war so gezwungen zum Rauchen entweder durch das halbe Gebäude zu rennen (wie schon erwähnt, es war _groß_ ), um einen verwaisten Klassenraum oder eine unbeobachtete Ecke ausmachen zu können, oder sie musste auf die Ländereien um Hogwarts ausweichen – wenn die Schneemassen dies zuließen.

     Dazu kamen die vielen Hausaufgaben – nach dem Unterricht führte Lucianas Weg meist in die Bibliothek, die um diese Zeit und vor allem mit dem Aufsatzwahn von ES eh schon aus allen Nähten platzte, um diese zu erledigen. In ihrem speziellen Fall kamen die Wiederholungen der letzten Schuljahre noch hinzu, dann die Arbeit für den Orden (mittlerweile hatte Gabriel fast jeden Tag genug Neuigkeiten und Informationen, um sehr regelmäßig Post zu schicken).

     Und an diesem Abend sollte sie um Punkt sechs Uhr zur Strafarbeit bei Filch antreten. Wunderbare Aussichten. Luciana schaffte es gerade eben ein halbes Brot vom Abendessen auf dem Weg zum Büro des Hausmeisters zu verschlingen, um noch pünktlich vor seiner Tür zu stehen und zu klopfen. Nichts rührte sich. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Selbst die energische Bearbeitung der Holztür mit ihren Stiefeln zeugte nicht von Erfolg.

     Eine Viertelstunde später (der Zeitraum, der auf ihrer alten, Nicht-magischen Schule dafür angesetzt war, auf einen Lehrer im Klassenraum zu warten und erst dann nachzufragen, wo dieser denn bleibe), nachdem sie es sich schon vor Filchs Büro auf dem Boden, mehr oder weniger, bequem gemacht hatte, erhob sie sich wieder.

     Mittlerweile war sie ziemlich angefressen. In dieser sinnlos verstrichenen Zeit hätte sie schon die Hälfte der Planeten des Orion-Gürtels nachschlagen oder den Verschwindezauber (mittlerweile waren sie bei Tieren von der Größe eines Ferkels angelangt) üben können. Ja, oder das nächste Kapitel der _Theorie magischer Verteidigung_ für ES abschreiben … sie hätte bis jetzt so vieles machen können, anstatt auf das Handreinigen von Amphibiengedärmen zu warten. Und langsam schlich sich der Gedanke ein, dass Snape Filch gar nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte … Was, wenn er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, sie sinnlos durch das Schloss laufen zu lassen, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Filch, nur um ihr im Nachhinein noch mehr Strafarbeiten aufbrummen zu können, weil sie diese hier nicht erledigt hatte? Ja, das hörte sich sehr nach der Logik ihres Tränkeprofessors an. Und das machte sie wütend. Sogar so wütend, dass sie sofort mit stampfenden Schritten Richtung Snapes Büro dahinraste und sich ihre Wut (die vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig mit dieser speziellen Situation zu tun hatte, aber sei’s drum, es gab kein besseres Ventil, als Professor Snape) von Meter zu Meter ins unermessliche steigerte.

     Diese Kopflosigkeit brachte sie dazu, die Türklinge zu Snapes Büro mit brutalem Griff herunterzudrücken, nicht einmal an ein Klopfen zu denken und die Tür dann sehr schwungvoll aufzustoßen – diese traf auf ein Hindernis, mit einem lauten _Dumpf_ schob sie was auch immer zur Seite und dann, keine vier Schritte von ihr entfernt, nahm Luciana flüchtig Snape war, wie er mit hocherhobenen Zauberstab vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und just in diesem Moment dabei war, einen Zauber in genau ihre Richtung abzuschießen –

     _„Legilimens!“_

Schwärze.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Grund unter ihrem Körper war hart und kalt – dies war das Erste, was sie registrierte. Dann drangen Stimmen an ihr Gehör … erst klangen sie dumpf, als sei ihr Kopf unter Wasser getaucht. Nach und nach wurden sie klarer, bis sie wieder ganze Wörter und Sätze hören und diese auch verarbeiten konnte.

     „… ist passiert? Sie haben geschrien, Sir!“

     „Und schon wieder mischen Sie sich in Angelegenheiten, die nicht Ihre sind – gehen Sie da weg, ich mach das!“

     Irgendwie kam ihr die zweite Stimme unglaublich bekannt vor. Als sei dies die Einzige aus einem Pulk, schon immer da gewesen. Lucianas Bewusstsein kämpfte sich Stück für Stück in die Realität zurück, in ihre starren Glieder kam wieder Bewegung. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und der Ursprung dieser ‚einzig wahren Stimme‘ schaute mit verbissener Miene durch den Vorhang fettiger, schwarzer Haare auf sie hinab, vielleicht eine halbe Armlänge von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

     „Sie verfolgen mich …“, murmelte Luciana und stützte sich zum Aufstehen mit beiden Armen vom Boden ab.

     „Miss Bradley, _Sie_ sind in _mein_ Büro geplatzt. Da drängt sich doch die Frage auf, wer hier wen verfolgt“, erwiderte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue, begab sich von seiner knienden in eine stehende Position und reichte ihr dann seine ausgestreckte Hand (Luciana wären bei diesem Anblick beinahe ihre Augäpfel flöten gegangen). „Haben Sie Ihr Serum dabei, oder muss ich mit dem Vorrat aus dem Tränkeklassenraum aushelfen?“, fragte er und half ihr tatsächlich auf die Beine (sie hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick angenommen, das sei reiner Sarkasmus gewesen, oder er hätte sie zumindest auf halben Wege ‚aus Versehen‘ fallen lassen). Für dieses plötzliche Herzrasen, welches bei ihr auftauchte, sobald er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, fand sich eine schnelle und rationale Erklärung: Probeliegen auf dem kalten Fußboden in Verbindung mit zu schnellem Erheben, garantiert.

     Nun stand sie etwas desorientiert in Snapes Büro (dessen Besitzer ihre Hand in Schallgeschwindigkeit wieder losgelassen hatte, sobald sie wieder sicher mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden gestanden hatte) und versuchte krampfhaft herauszubekommen, was eigentlich in den letzten paar Minuten geschehen war.

     Wie war das noch gleich? Sie hatte an diesem Abend eine Strafarbeit machen sollen, wegen Snape, aber doch nicht bei ihm? Ah, Filch war nicht aufgetaucht und sie hatte Snape deswegen zur Rede stellen wollen – sie hatte die Tür aufgestoßen … und dann?

     „Sollten wir sie nicht lieber zu Madam Pomfrey bringen? Sie sieht verwirrt aus … Sir.“

     Luciana wandte sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht mit Snape allein war. Potter stand direkt an der Tür und musterte sie eingehend.

     „Miss Bradley“, schnarrte Snape ungeduldig, „Serum?“

     Endlich schienen auch die restlichen ihrer Gehirnwindungen den Betrieb wieder aufgenommen zu haben.

     „Brauch ich nicht, Sir, mit mir ist alles okay!“

     Snape versuchte daraufhin scheinbar den Röntgenblick bei ihr anzuwenden.

     „Potter“, zischte er dann, was Luciana unwillkürlich ein Zucken entlockte, da er den Blick noch immer nicht von ihr genommen hatte, „die Stunde ist hiermit beendet. Montag, selbe Zeit. Und ich empfehle Ihnen, die Übungen vor dem Schlaf ernst zu nehmen, Ihre Leistungen sind nach wie vor erbärmlich.“ Erst bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Snape sich von ihr zu Potter abgewandt. Dieser blieb noch einen Moment an Ort und Stelle stehen, wohl unsicher darüber, ob er seine Hauskameradin in der Höhle der Schlange allein zurücklassen sollte – sein Blick huschte zwischen ihr und Snape hin und her. Letztendlich, als sie ihm mit einem angedeuteten Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass alles in Ordnung sei, drehte er sich um und beeilte sich, das Weite zu suchen.

     „Und was hat Sie dazu gebracht, unangemeldet und ohne um Einlass zu Bitten mein Büro zu betreten?“, fragte Snape und unterbrach so die eingetretene Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Seltsamerweise hörte sich diese Frage nicht nach einer Einleitung für Punkteabzug, Strafarbeit oder einer Standpauke an, sondern lediglich … nach Interesse.

     „Ich sollte zu einer Strafarbeit zu Mr Filch gehen, sechs Uhr und – und naja, ich konnte ihn nicht finden, in seinem Büro war er auf jeden Fall nicht und da dachte ich, Sie machen sich einen Spaß daraus, mich eine Endlosrunde Such-den-verschollenen-Hausmeister spielen zu lassen und Sie …“, Luciana unterbrach ihren sinnfreien Redeschwall. „Nun ja, ich bin dann hierher gekommen um Ihnen … ehm, Bescheid zu sagen.“

     Ein Unwohlsein machte sich in ihr breit – Snape starrte sie, seitdem sie aus ihrer kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, fast unentwegt an und zu allem Überfluss mit einem Blick, den sie an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Zudem machte er dabei den Eindruck, ohne Unterbrechung in schwindelerregendem Tempo zu denken und zu denken. Dabei tasteten seine Augen ihr Gesicht derart intensiv und genau ab, dass sich langsam die Frage aufdrängte, ob es aus einem Barcode bestand.

     „Das ist also Okklumentik?“, fing Luciana nach noch mehr Gesichtsscanning und immer unangenehmer werdender Stille an, drauf los zu plappern. „Sie lassen einen Zauber ab und Potter muss versuchen dabei nicht aus den Latschen zu kippen?“

     Diese Frage schien endlich wieder Leben in den Körper des Professors zu bringen.

     „Sie haben nichts gesehen?“, fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und schien sehr verblüfft. „Keine Erinnerungen, Bilder oder etwas in dieser Art?“

     _Hä?_

„Ehm – ich bin hier rein – Sie dann so Zauber Zauber – ich Schwarz – Bums – Boden. Den sollten Sie übrigens mal dringend wischen.“

     Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen – allerdings schien er nicht ärgerlich zu sein (und dabei war sie gerade ohne jeden Zweifel über die Stränge geschlagen), er machte einen eher … nachdenklichen Eindruck. Und dann folgte wieder dieses Starren. Sie würde ihn gleich wüst und äußerst unschicklich beschimpfen, wenn er nicht auf der Stelle sein gewohntes Verhalten rauskramen würde! Und daraufhin, als Luciana ein besonders passendes Schimpfwort gefunden hatte, änderte sich der Ausdruck in seiner Mimik, ganz als sei ihm ein besonders helles Licht aufgegangen. Snape lief hinter seinen Schreibtisch, öffnete die dahinterliegende Tür und drehte sich zu ihr um.

     „Mitkommen!“, war seine knappe Anweisung – Luciana fiel so ziemlich alles aus dem Gesicht.

     „D-da rein?“, hauchte sie nur und starrte aus großen, kugelrunden Augen auf die geöffnete Tür, die, wie sie durch die Ordensreisen wusste, in seine Privatwohnung führte.

     Was zum Henker hatte Snape vor? Dieses Mal konnte es nicht um die Nutzung des Kamins gehen, außerdem war gar kein Treffen des Ordens für diesen Abend angedacht gewesen und dann dieses seltsame, untypische Verhalten von ihm … Dieser Kerl war einfach unberechenbar, zudem cholerisch, nachtragend, brutal, schadenfroh, herrschsüchtig und es gab einige Leute, die noch immer anzweifelten, ob er sich wirklich von dem Schwarzen Führer abgewandt hatte und – Moment mal! In diesem Raum gab es einen Aschenbecher! Luciana beeilte sich an Snape vorbei zu kommen, um das Wohnzimmer zu betreten – so viel zum Thema fremde Männer, Süßigkeiten und ominöse Mitfahrgelegenheiten.

 

     Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihr und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen.

     „Tee?“

     Luciana, die unsicher und mit angespannter Körperhaltung auf der äußersten Kante der Sitzfläche des dunkelgrünen Samtsofas (abgesessener Samt) Platz genommen hatte, entkam nur ein gepresstes „Was?“

     „Ob Sie einen Tee möchten. Das ist ein heißes Aufgussgetränk, das aus unterschiedlichen Pflanzenteilen der Teepflanze zubereitet wird“, erwiderte Snape, der neben dem Sofa stand und auf sie hinabblickte, mit vollkommen neutralem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war zu geschockt, um sich über diesen bissigen Kommentar aufzuregen und nickte nur langsam.

     „Schwarz?“

     Wieder ein Nicken. Snape verschwand darauf in einer der vier Türen, die von dem Wohnzimmer aus in die weiteren Räume führten.

     Okay, was ging hier vor sich? Was hatte er vor? Was machte sie hier – war das eine neue Art der Bestrafungsmaßnahmen? Hatte er sich in wochenlanger Kleinstarbeit Rache für das Keksdisaster ausgedacht? Oder hatte er ihr nur Tee angeboten um sie zu vergiften? Vielleicht mischte er dem Getränk auch Veritaserum bei? Luciana versuchte einen Blick in den Raum zu erhaschen, in dem er verschwunden war – aber egal wie sehr sie sich auf ihrem Platz auch verbog, mehr als eine angelehnte, fast schwarze Holztür konnte sie nicht sehen. Hier und da hörte sie ein Klappern, dann, es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, kam Snape wieder in das Wohnzimmer, stellte eine Tasse auf den niedrigen, rechteckigen Tisch, der vor der Couch stand und setzte sich selbst in einen Sessel, ihr gegenüber. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entfachte er ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin.

     Okay, das ging zu weit. Definitiv. Der Tee blieb vorerst unangerührt – und Snape hatte wieder mit dem Starren begonnen. Luciana faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen und versuchte sich auf etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren – so unterzog sie den Raum einer genauen Inspizierung. Die Wand vor ihr, hinter Snape, in der die Tür eingelassen war, die in sein Büro führte, war über und über mit Regalen voller Bücher gestellt worden. Es waren derart viele darin, dass sie in jede erdenkliche Ecke gestopft worden waren und auch oben auf dem Regal stapelte es sich weiter. Zu ihrer Rechten befanden sich vier riesenhafte Fenster, die, oben abgerundet, bis ganz hinunter auf den Fußboden reichten – dies war ihr das letzte Mal, als sie durch dieses Wohnzimmer gelaufen war, gar nicht aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich, weil an jenem Tag die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Heute lagen die Scheiben offen dar und –

     „W-war das eine _Meerjungfrau_?“, schnappte Luciana geschockt und deutete auf eines der mittleren Fenster.

     „Möglich“, antwortete Snape und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihrem Blick zu folgen.

     „Die Kerker liegen _im_ See?“, hakte sie dann weiter nach und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape.

     „Ja.“ Er atmete einmal tief ein. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie dies nicht wissen, wo Sie doch keine Gelegenheit hatten, im ersten Schuljahr das Schloss über den Seeweg zu betreten. Dieser führt nämlich direkt in die Kerker.“

     Wo war die bissige Bemerkung? Wo blieb der Hohn und Spott über ihre Unwissenheit?

     „Ihrer Akte konnte ich entnehmen, dass Sie seit zwölf Jahren bei Ihrem Paten leben?“, fragte er darauf und dies klang … _zu_ neutral. Und er hatte ihre Akte gelesen? Okay, das wunderte sie nicht – allerdings, dass er dies ganz offen zu gab.

     „Ehm, ja.“

     „Dort konnte ich jedoch keinerlei Verweis darauf finden, wo Sie vorher gelebt haben“, sagte er und es schien, als habe er diese Worte für seine Verhältnisse recht zögerlich ausgesprochen.

     „Sir, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was hat das mit –„

     „Beantworten“, zischte Snape gefährlich, „Sie mir die Frage.“ Ah, mit diesem Tonfall konnte sie doch wesentlich mehr anfangen. „Ihr Tee wird kalt.“ Damit weniger.

     Luciana griff zögerlich nach der Tasse und schnupperte, so unauffällig wie möglich daran.

     „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht gedenke Sie zu vergiften.“ Snape hob amüsiert einen Mundwinkel an. „Allerdings ist Veritaserum geruchsneutral, somit müssten Sie diese Wahrscheinlichkeit miteinbeziehen.“

     „Ist denn Veritaserum drin?“ Lucianas Blick bohrte sich in seinen und so starrten sie sich eine Weile an.

     „Nein“, antwortete er dann schlicht und brach den Blickkontakt ab.

     „Okay, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Snape gemacht?“ Dies meinte sie todernst.

     „Für Sie immer noch Professor - Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Miss Bradley.“

     Und wieder war er die Neutralität in Person.

     „Ich habe bei meinem ursprünglichen Paten gewohnt, Gabriels Vater. Als er starb war ich sozusagen … mit in der Erbschaft inbegriffen … Professor.“

     Snape nickte.

     „Und dieser war wohnhaft in Deutschland?“, hakte er weiter nach, lehnte sich dabei sogar ein Stück weit nach vorne.

     „Ehrlich gesagt … hab ich keine Ahnung“, antwortete Luciana nach einer Weile wahrheitsgemäß und nahm nervös einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Eine Wirkung, welche auch immer es gewesen sein könnte, blieb aus.

     Snape schien mit dieser Antwort weniger zufrieden, sah aber nicht unbedingt überrascht aus.

     „Geboren wurden Sie jedoch in England?“ Noch mehr Fragen – sie wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber, als seine Gedanken lesen, herausfinden, woher dieses plötzliche Interesse an ihr kam, wo er doch selbst so gerne betonte, dass sie sich von ihm fernzuhalten hatte und ihre eigene Hauslehrerin mit außerunterrichtlichen Fragen nerven sollte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie sehr genau, Snape würde ihr nicht verraten, warum er dies alles wissen wollte – jedoch hatte er sicher seine Gründe, ansonsten würde er sich nicht so … unsnapeisch benehmen.

     Luciana seufzte … diese Frage-Antwort Runde könnte sich noch Stunden hinziehen und da waren immer noch die Berge an Hausarbeiten, die in ihrem Zimmer auf sie warteten.

     „31.10.1978 in London geboren, Eltern Henry und Evelyn Bradley, Vater Magier und Handelsvertreter, Mutter nicht-magisch und Hausfrau, beide in einem Hausbrand einundachtzig gestorben – ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu jung war, um mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Und mein Pate kann mir nicht mehr sagen, als er weiß und das waren genau diese Informationen. Er hatte schon lange vor dem Tod seines Vaters keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm.“

     Daraufhin schürzte Snape seinen Mund, rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und nickte dann. Ja, und seine Miene glich der Schweiz.

     „Nun gut Miss Bradley, Sie können jetzt in Ihren Turm zurückkehren“, sagte er dann und riss ihr, das weiß-nicht-wievielte-mal am heutigen Abend, den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

     „Aber Sir“, setzte sie an und erntete dafür einen scharfen Blick – worauf sie in diesem Moment herzlich wenig gab, „weswegen …“, nein, das war der falsche Ansatz. „Ich habe meinen Tee noch nicht ausgetrunken.“ Snape starrte sie einen Augenblick fassungslos an – dann sah sie ein leichtes Schmunzeln seine Lippen umspielen. Er forderte sie kein zweites Mal auf zu Gehen und Luciana begann sich zu fragen, ob sie seiner Aufforderung nicht doch lieber nachgekommen wäre.

     „Ausbildungserlass Nummer Sechsundzwanzig also“, sie hatte gerade die Teetasse vom Tisch genommen, als ihr dies in den Sinn kam und es auch gleich ausgesprochen hatte – Snape schnaubte darauf nur kurz. „Ist die Stimmung im Lehrerzimmer so mies, dass Sie und Ihre Kollegen schon auf die Flure ausweichen müssen, um ein ehrliches Wort miteinander sprechen zu können, Sir?“

     „Diese Frage haben Sie sich soeben selbst beantwortet“, meinte Snape darauf trocken. Unglaublich – sie hatte diese Frage mehr zu Testzwecken gestellt und tatsächlich, er war nicht in die Luft gegangen und saß noch immer sehr entspannt in seinem Sessel. _Na dann, auf in die nächste Runde …_ Luciana kramte in Tasche, holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten zum Vorschein, steckte sich eine davon in den Mund, schielte dabei zu Snape hinüber und als sie keinen gezückten Zauberstab oder eine Gesichtsfarbe jenseits vom Blutdruck Hundertzwanzig zu Achtzig sehen konnte, zündete sie diese mit einem leichten Handwink an. Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

     „Sie beherrschen wortlose Handzauber?“, fragte er, dabei hatte sie den Eindruck, er sei ein klein wenig beeindruckt.

     „Nur den einen“, Luciana zog an ihrer Zigarette und achtete beim Auspusten darauf, nicht in seine Richtung zu zielen (man sollte den Bogen ja nicht überspannen), „und den hab ich auch nur hinbekommen, weil ich … ehm – ein wenig verzweifelt war.“ Und wieder zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, was auf snapeisch übersetzt heißen sollte: Erzählen sie weiter … ja, mittlerweile hatte sie seine Gesichtsmimik ganz gut verinnerlicht (nein, dies lag sicher nicht daran, dass sie ihn öfter als notwendig oder man es als ‚schicklich‘ bezeichnen konnte, ansah und fast schon akribisch begutachtete, sicher nicht). „Naja, vier Uhr morgens nach einer Party am Bahnhof, keinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt und keine Menschenseele weit und breit, Feuerzeug leer, aber eine volle Zigarettenschachtel dabei – und das mit dem Steine aneinander hauen hat’s irgendwie nicht gebracht und irgendwann … hat es einfach geklappt.“

     „Interessant“, dieses Wort betonte Snape besonders, „welch Kräfte der Geist freisetzen kann, wenn man seinem Körper den Suchtstoff entzieht“, spottete er und stellte den Aschenbecher, der auf dem kleinen Rundtisch neben seinem Sessel unter einem Buch vergraben war, vor Luciana auf den Tisch.

     „Interessant das von jemandem zu hören, der offensichtlich selbst zu dieser Sorte Mensch gehört … Sir.“

     „Sucht und Genuss sind zwei grundlegend verschiedene Dinge, Miss Bradley.“

     „Sagt der Mann, dessen Finger und Zähne ein nettes Nikotingelb angenommen haben – kommt ganz bestimmt vom _bewussten_ Genießen …“

     Snapes Gesicht bekam Flecken, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten -

     „Sie unverschämtes, pene-„

     „Na, jetzt aber bloß kein Punkteabzug, Miss Piggy könnte Wind davon bekommen, dass wir außerunterrichtliche Themen besprochen haben“, sie drückte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, „dann ist bald Lehrer Nummer Drei auf Bewährung und mal ehrlich, niemand kocht, eh, braut so schön Tränke wie Sie.“

     „Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?“, zischte Snape gefährlich und war dabei von seinem Platz aufgesprungen.

     „Nein, ich wollte doch nur – HEY!“ Ah ja, Snape war wieder im Begriff ihren Arm zu packen und er zielte genau an die Stelle, die er immer zu zerquetschen pflegte – und so sprang auch sie von ihrem Platz auf. „Nicht immer DIESELBE Stelle, verdammt!“ Und mit diesen Worten lockerte sie ihren Krawattenknoten, zog die Krawatte über den Kragen, öffnete die ersten drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse (Snape war in seiner Bewegung erstarrt, seine Augen wurden größer und größer) und zog dann, als er gerade seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, das Kleidungsstück soweit hinunter, dass auf ihrem Oberarm der fast perfekte Abdruck von der Hand ihres Tränkeprofessors erschien, in einem, mittlerweile dunklen Blauton.

     „Das“, und damit deutete sie auf den blauen Fleck, „ist vom Sonntag und verheilt nur, wenn Sie ihre Greiferchen bei sich behalten!“, sagte sie scharf, erhob einen Finger in seine Richtung und ordnete wieder ihre Kleidung. „Das nächste Mal beiß ich Sie, ich schwör’s!“

     Snape richtete seinen Blick darauf Richtung Boden, ob aus Reue, Scham oder weil er etwas besonders Interessantes dort gefunden hatte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen.

     „Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Bradley … bitte.“ Das letzte Wort hatte er sehr leise ausgesprochen – im nächsten Moment war sie nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er dies wirklich gesagt hatte. Trotzdem kam sie dem nach, durchschritt den Raum, öffnete die Tür und dann –

     „Miss Bradley?“ Luciana drehte sich noch einmal zu Snape um, der noch immer an der Couch stand und sie nun wieder direkt ansah. „Statten Sie auf Ihrem Weg der Maulenden Myrte einen Besuch ab und – versichern ihr, dass Sie in Zukunft wieder ein regelmäßiger Besucher sein werden. Eine weitere Nacht mit diesem vermaledeitem Geist in meinem Schlafgemach und ich vergesse mich!“

     Luciana nickte nur und schloss mit einem breiten Grinsen die Tür hinter sich.


	25. Auf der Flucht

 

     „D-du hast WAS??“

     „Habe ihm beim Duschen zugeschaut, ist beinahe hintenübergekippt, als er mich bemerkt hat“, gluckste Myrte vergnügt.

     Luciana war Snapes Aufforderung nachgekommen, der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock, und somit auch dessen Bewohnerin, einen Besuch abzustatten. Auch wenn ihre Beweggründe eher darin lagen, dass es ihr unter den Nägeln brannte zu erfahren, was an seiner Anspielung wirklich dran war – anscheinend ja einiges mehr, als sie auch nur zu denken vermocht hatte.

     „Und dann bist du ihm in sein Schlafzimmer gefolgt?“, fragte Luciana, mit halb offen stehendem Mund und starrte Myrte aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an.

     „Das habe ich doch schon gesagt … ja und das habe ich die letzten Tage weiter gemacht, wenn ich ihn denn mal erwischt habe … weißt du, der Professor geht zu unmöglichen Zeiten zu Bett, mal gleich nach der Sperrstunde, aber viel öfter ganz wann anders … zum Beispiel gestern, da war er um drei Uhr morgens noch auf den Fluren unterwegs … obwohl ich ihn erst gar nicht erkannt habe, hat so eine komische Maske getragen und einen noch viel mehr wehenden Umhang.“ Myrte gab wieder ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich und nahm dann oben auf der Tür einer Toilettenkabine Platz.

     „Und Snape hat sich das einfach so gefallen lassen?“, hakte Luciana weiter nach.

     „Mh, nein, aber natürlich nicht … hat rumgeschrien und mir mit Verbannung gedroht, ich habe mich überhaupt nicht davon stören lassen … ja und nach Zaubersprüchen hat er gesucht, wie so ein Besessener, hat nur nichts finden können“, kicherte der Geist und fiel dabei fast von der Türkante.

     Ja, dieses Bild konnte sich Luciana nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen und dieser Bericht erklärte auch die noch dunkleren Augenränder, die sie in den letzten Tagen bei Snape am Frühstückstisch bemerkt hatte. Dass gestern offensichtlich ein Todessertreffen stattgefunden hatte und darauf keine Ordensbesprechung, dies war allerdings ungewöhnlich. Sie trat zwischen diesen Überlegungen die aufgerauchte Zigarette auf dem feuchten Boden unter ihren Füßen aus, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von der ‚Maulenden Myrte‘ (eigentlich wäre ‚Spannende Myrte‘ weitaus zutreffender), blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen und wendete sich zu dem Geist um.

     „Ehm, sag mal Myrte – du hast nicht zufällig drauf geachtet, was Professor Snape zum Schlafen für Kleidung getragen hat?“

     „Was Grünes, so ein Grün, wie es Slytherin im Hauswappen hat, einen Pyjama – war sogar aus Seide“, Myrte tauchte plötzlich eine Handbreit vor Lucianas Gesicht auf und grinste sie breit an. „Wiesoooo?“

     „Nur so, kam mir in den Sinn“, antwortete diese hastig und beeilte sich auf den Gang zu treten. Jetzt war es an ihr zu grinsen – Professor Snape vollbrachte es doch immer wieder, sie zu überraschen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war trotz der bereits fortgeschrittenen Stunde außergewöhnlich belebt. Luciana konnte zwar einen freien Sessel in der hintersten, rechten Ecke des Raumes ausmachen, nur musste sie dort die Gesellschaft der Zwillinge in Kauf nehmen, die sie seit dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien gemieden hatte. Und da die beiden auch nicht auf sie zugekommen waren, war ihr eigentlicher Plan gewesen, dies solange laufen zu lassen, bis sich das Problem von selbst löste. Aber selbstverständlich funktionierte so eine Überlegung meist nur in der Theorie.

     Etwas zögerlich näherte sich Luciana letztendlich, nachdem sie ein Moment unsicher am Portraiteingang gestanden hatte, dem leeren Platz, setzte sich und hob ihre Hand ein Stück – ob dies ein Gruß oder eine unbewusste Bewegung war, konnten George und Fred nun interpretieren, wie sie wollten.

     „Ah, das _Ehren_ mitglied lässt sich zum _niederen_ Gefolge herab“, sagte Fred und vollführte eine äußerst demütige Geste.

     „Es ist uns eine _Ehre_ “, schloss sich George seinem Bruder an – jedoch grinsten die beiden nach ein paar Sekunden, was Luciana erleichtert ausatmen ließ.

    Den restlichen Abend hatten sie sich sehr viel zu erzählen – George und Fred führten ihr die neusten Erfindungen ihrer käuflichen Zauberscherze vor (wie zum Beispiel den Kopflosen Hut, der einem den kompletten Kopf verschwinden ließ, sobald man ihn aufsetzte), ließen dabei hier und da durchsickern, dass sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft gedachten, einen eigenen Scherzladen in der Winkelgasse zu eröffnen (und dabei ging es wohl nicht um _nach_ ihrem Schulabschluss, es war, als würden sie von sehr bald sprechen). Luciana versuchte den zweien in diesem Punkt klar zu machen, wie viel mehr, als nur Kapital und Ideen oder auch Produkte es benötigte, um ein ganzes Geschäft auf die Beine zu stellen – aber naja, wie sich das nun einmal verhalten konnte bei männlichen Wesen, die sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten … die Hinweise gingen auf der einen Seite rein und auf der andern unverarbeitet wieder hinaus.

     George und Fred versuchten zudem, immer wieder abwechselnd mehr oder weniger unauffällig ein paar Informationen und Berichte über die Ordenstreffen herauszubekommen und kaum hatten sie dieses Thema zum gefühlt fünfzigsten Male angesprochen, sah sie Granger, Ronald und vor allem Potter, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt über einem Berg von Bücher saßen und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten (welchen Gedanken Luciana schnell wieder verdrängte, sie selbst hatte wieder einmal ihre eigenen Hausarbeiten maßlos vernachlässigt). Die drei sahen zu ihnen herüber, steckten hier und da die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten angeregt miteinander – es dauerte nicht lange und Luciana wurde dieses Schauspiel zu dumm – mit einem Handwink bedeutete sie ihnen sich zu ihr und den Zwillingen zu gesellen.

     Es waren nicht wirklich viele Dinge, die Luciana reinen Gewissens an ihre wissbegierigen Zuhörer weitergeben konnte. Ein grober Umriss über die Dinge, die im Orden besprochen wurden, eigentlich erzählte sie ihnen nur, dass die Treffen zu neunzig Prozent aus Berichten der einzelnen Mitglieder in den verschiedensten Positionen und Besprechungen über folgende Vorgehensweisen bestanden. Noch einmal versicherte sie ihnen, dass ihr Job nichts weiter war, als ihrem Paten Berichte über die Abläufe zu liefern und umgekehrt. Gerade Potter schien über diese spärlichen Informationen gar nicht erfreut zu sein, doch selbst er musste nach dem Argument, sie wolle weder Dumbledores oder gar Gabriels Unmut auf sich ziehen, geschlagen geben. Und dann sprach er gleich das nächste, unangenehme Thema an, kurz nachdem George und Fred geheimnistuerisch mit Lee Jordon im Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden waren.

     „Sag mal, was hat Snape eigentlich eben noch von dir gewollt?“

     „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht …“, setzte Luciana an. „Wir haben einen Tee getrunken, das heißt, ich habe einen getrunken und er –„

     „Ihr habt _was_?“, fiel Ronald ihr ins Wort. „Der hat sie bestimmt vergiftet, da wett ich drauf!“ Auf diese Vermutung hin schaute er sich sehr genau ihre Augen an und erkundigte sich nach Schwindel oder Schmerzen jeglicher Art.

     „Nein … nein, es war ganz gewöhnlicher Tee“, versuchte sie den Weasleyjungen zu beruhigen – gänzlich überzeugt schien er jedoch nicht zu sein und auch Granger und Potter vermuteten offenbar irgendeine Art von Verschwörung hinter dieser, doch sehr simplen Sache.

     „Potter, was genau ist das eigentlich für ein Zauberspruch gewesen, den Snape da während dieser Okklu-dings auf dich wirkt?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Er heißt _Legilimens_ und … eh, Snape behauptet, man kann es so nicht sagen, aber ich finde es hört sich ziemlich nach Gedankenlesen an“, antwortete Potter und hörte sich dabei ein wenig verbittert an.

     „Soll das heißen, er liest deine Gedanken? Also was du in dem Moment denkst, selbst über ihn?“

     Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

     „Nein, ganz so läuft es nicht ab. Es ist mehr als … würde er sich meine Erinnerungen ansehen, als habe er Zugriff auf jeden noch so kleinsten Moment in meinem Leben.“ Ja, jetzt hörte er sich wirklich bitter an. Luciana hatte in diesem Augenblick allerdings andere Sorgen – wenn dieses _Legilimens_ bei ihm Erinnerungen abrief, wieso war ihr nichts in den Sinn gekommen? Und hatte Snape selbst nicht gefragt, ob sie etwas gesehen habe? Irgendwelche Bilder oder Ähnliches?

     „Na ja, vielleicht hat es bei mir nicht wirklich gewirkt, weil er dich treffen wollte, oder er hat mich aus dem falschen Winkel erwischt …“, murmelte sie darauf, mehr zu sich selbst.

     „Das wäre schon seltsam, bei Snapes Reaktion.“

     Luciana schaute Harry fragend an.

     „Er hat irgendwas geflüstert und … er hat sogar geschrien.“ Luciana zog ihre Brauen zusammen. War Potter jetzt vollends übergeschnappt? „Und dann, als der Zauber schon abgebrochen war, hat er eine ganze Weile da gestanden und sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, das war echt unheimlich – vor allem wie er gestarrt hat.“

     Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hakte sie nicht weiter nach. Der Gedanke, was Snape von ihr halten würde, wenn er wüsste, wie sie sich mit Potter und seinen Freunden über ihn ausließ, hielt sie davon ab – auch wenn ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf wetterte, dass sie dies überhaupt nicht stören sollte.

     Eine Weile saßen die vier in schweigsamer Runde, bis Granger sich zu Potter beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte – Luciana konnte sich eben noch beherrschen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen … diese Geheimnistuerei dieses Trios konnte mit der Zeit wirklich nervtötend sein. Das Getuschel ging noch ein paar Sätze weiter, bis Potter nickte und sich Luciana zu wand.

     „Luciana, was hältst du eigentlich von Umbridges Unterricht?“, fragte er in einem gespielt beiläufigen Tonfall.

     „Ich würd’s dir bildhaft demonstrieren, ich seh grad nur keinen Eimer hier“, antwortete sie. Potter grinste.

     „Was hältst du davon, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lernen? _Wirklich_ zu praktizieren“, meinte Granger und setzte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bei diesem ‚Praktizieren‘ handelte es sich um die geheime Gruppierung, von der George und Fred bei dem letzten Hogsmeade Ausflug gesprochen hatten. Diese, mit dem vortrefflich passenden Namen ‚Dumbledores Armee‘, bestand aus über zwei Dutzend Schülern, die sich aus allen Häusern (ausgenommen Slytherin) zusammensetzten und auf eigene Faust Verteidigungszauber übten, die sie bei Umbridge nicht lernen, beziehungsweise wirklich zaubern durften. Und Potter war sozusagen ihr Lehrer. Und wie auch immer sie diesen Ort gefunden hatten, Dumbledores Armee, oder auch kurz die ‚DA‘, hatte einen Raum ausfindig machen können, der im Prinzip gar nicht dauerhaft existent war. Im siebten Stock, gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, musste man dreimal auf und abgehen und sich dabei vorstellen, was man genau gerade benötigte – nun ja, dies hatte einmal dazu geführt, als Luciana eines Tages in ziemliche Zeitnot durch Ordenstreffen, Tränkeaufsatz und Übungen für Zauberkunst gekommen war, dass sie einen Raum voller Zigarettenautomaten und Aschenbecher in jeder erdenklichen Farbe, Form und Größe vorgefunden hatte (selbstredend hatte sie dort ein kurze Pause eingelegt, bis sie wieder hinausgetreten war, um zu der DA Stunde zuzustoßen).

      Die Treffen fanden mehr oder weniger unregelmäßig statt, da sich ständig irgendwelche Quidditchtrainingsstunden, Hausaufgaben oder sonstige Gruppierungen dazwischen drängten (was zum Henker war ein ‚Koboldsteinclub‘?) – für die genaue Terminfestlegung sorgte allerdings eine, zugegebenermaßen, sehr geniale Erfindung von Granger. Eine verzauberte Galleone, die heiß wurde und auf deren Rand dann Datum und Zeitpunkt des Treffens erschien, wo normalerweise die Prägung der Münze sein sollte.

     Luciana war in den letzten Wochen oftmals versucht gewesen, diese Idee auch vor dem Orden des Phönix auszubreiten, nur um endlich diesen verdammten Gürtel loszuwerden (mittlerweile war sie dazu übergangen, diesen festgebunden um ihren rechten Oberschenkel zu tragen – allerdings hatte dies im Mädchenwaschsaal für unangenehmes Aufsehen gesorgt, als sie vergessen hatte ihn zum Duschen abzunehmen).

 

     Und so raste der Januar dahin und kaum, dass sie sich versah, saß sie Mitte Februar, beim zweiten Hogsmeade Ausflug in diesem Schuljahr, mit George, Fred und Jordan im _Drei Besen,_ vor ihr eine halb ausgetrunkene Flasche Butterbier und um sie herum eine nicht enden wollende Anzahl von losen Zetteln und Pergamenten.

     „ … nein, noch einmal … ihr müsst auf jedes einzelne eurer Produkte ein Patent anmelden, selbst in der Zaubererwelt, da kommt ihr nicht drum rum – die Kosten dafür richten sich nach Kategorie des Objekts und die Laufdauer des Patents. Und vergesst nicht, ihr müsst alle verwendeten Rohstoffe, Materialen und Zauber dabei offen darlegen – ansonsten dürft ihr eure Produkte nicht legal verkaufen, so ist das nun mal.“

     Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden kaute Luciana den Zwillingen und deren Muse (als etwas anderes konnte sie Jordan momentan nicht bezeichnen) die rechtlichen Grundlagen eines wirtschaftlichen Unternehmens vor – dafür hatte sie sich extra Unterlagen aus Deutschland zukommen lassen. Auch wenn George und Fred recht diskussionsfreudig schienen und ernsthaft mit ihr den Schwachsinn einiger Gesetzgebungen besprachen („Jungs, ich hab den Scheiß doch nicht aufgesetzt!“), sie schienen ihre Sache sehr ernst zu nehmen. Für ihre Verhältnisse hielten sie sich mit den Scherzen und Faxen zurück, waren hoch konzentriert und notierten sich die wichtigsten Punkte auf ihren Notizblöcken.

     „Sagt mal“, Luciana schaute nach links und deutete auf einen Tisch, der zwei von ihren entfernt lag, „was ist das überhaupt für eine komische Person da bei Potter, Granger, Ronald und Lovegood?“ Damit wies sie auf eine blondierte Mittfünfzigerin, die anscheinend ab ihrem dreißigsten Lebensjahr jeden weiteren Geburtstag schlicht und ergreifend ignoriert hatte. Ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild schrie nach ‚verzweifelt‘, von ihrer Tonnen-Haarspraylockenpracht bis hin zu ihren bunt kreischend lackierten Fingernägeln, die derart lang und penetrant zu sein schienen, dass sie Luciana selbst über diese Entfernung ins Auge sprangen – ja, und dann war da noch diese geschmacksfreie, mit billigen Juwelenimitaten besetzte Brille (mal ehrlich, dieses Funkeln _konnte_ nicht von echten Steinen kommen).

     „Oh …“, machte George und stupste seinen Bruder an, der noch ganz vertieft in seine Unterlagen zu sein schien. „Schau mal da, ist das nicht die Kimmkorn?“

     Bei diesem Namen riss Fred seinen Kopf hoch und suchte nach der genannten Person.

     „Tatsache … was macht die denn da? Die wird Harry doch nicht schon wieder ein Interview aufzwingen?“ In Georges Stimme meinte sie ein klein wenig Panik herausgehört zu haben.

     „Also ist das eine Reporterin?“, hakte Luciana noch einmal nach, fast schon ein wenig genervt, mal wieder die Unwissende sein zu müssen.

     „Ja, man, die schreibt für den Tagespropheten!“, meldete sich nun Jordan zu Wort. „Hat schon den größten Bockmist verzapft, meinem Onkel hat sie mal ne Affäre mit seinem Hauself angedichtet, glaubst gar nicht, wie das seinem Ruf geschadet hat, selbst als sie es zurücknehmen musste.“

     „Die Frage ist nur, was macht Luna bei der?“, fragte George. „Ist ihr Vater nicht der Herausgeber des _Klitterers_?“

     „Was zum Teufel ist ein _Klitterer_?“

     „Miss Bradley.“ Wie bitte was? Hatte sich dieser vermaledeite Kerl mittlerweile schon so sehr in ihrem Unterbewusstsein durchgefressen, dass sie seine Stimme nicht nur schon fast regelmäßig vor dem Einschlafen zu hören bekam, sondern jetzt auch noch mitten am helllichten Tag? Ehm nein, so wie die drei Jungs mit fassungslosem oder entsetztem Blick einen bestimmten Punkt hinter ihrem Rücken fixierten, schien die Stimme wohl zu einer realen Person zu gehören. Dies bestätigte sich, als sie sich auf ihrem Platz umdrehte und direkt vor ihrer Nase eine Reihe schwarzer Knöpfe auftauchte. Ziemlich nah vor ihrer Nase, um genau zu sein und der Blick nach oben gewährte ihr den besten Ausblick auf die gigantischen Nasenlöcher ihres Tränkeprofessors.

      „Ich war’s nich!“, schnappte Luciana sofort und erntete sogleich eine gehobene Augenbraue. Reflexartige Aussagen konnten etwas wirklich lästiges sein. Ohne sich die Mühe einer Erklärung zu machen, ruckte sein Kopf Richtung Ausgang und auch wenn sie die Hoffnung hatte, dass es sich bei seinem Anliegen um Ordensangelegenheiten handelte, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

     Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Wink von den Jungs, folgte Snape zum Ausgang, nahm ihren Mantel vom Haken neben der Tür und sah dabei, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Diese Reporterin, Kimmkorn, wenn sie den Namen richtig verstanden hatte (und dies nicht nur ein Spitzname der Zwillinge für eine Charaktereigenschaft gewesen war), ließ keine Bewegung von Snape oder ihr außer Augen – und Luciana war sich sicher, sie wäre ihnen gefolgt, hätte Potter nicht so kontinuierlich auf sie eingeredet.

     Snape und sie stapften einen Moment später durch die wenig gefüllte Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade. Regen prasselte auf sie hinab, der durch die frühe Jahreszeit einen eiskalten Film auf ihrer Haut hinterließ und schnell durch die mehreren Lagen Kleidung drang. Ihr Professor legte, wie üblich, ein kaum menschliches Tempo an den Tag und nicht einmal der Regen konnte verhindern, dass sein Umhang hinter ihm herflog (vielleicht hatte er diesen sogar mit einem Zauber belegt, damit seine Abgänge imposanter wirkten? Zu ihm passen würde es auf jeden Fall).

     „Sööör?“, schnappte Luciana und versuchte Snape im Laufschritt einzuholen. „Was wollten Sie noch gleich von mir?“

     „Welchen Grund sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach haben, bei diesem herrlichen Wetter bis nach Hogsmeade zu laufen und meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, Sie aus einem Pulk Schüler herauszufischen?“, schnappte Snape darauf und würdigte sie dabei keines Blickes, griff sich ihren Arm (…aber nein … selbstverständlich hatte er sich keine neue Stelle für sein Herumgezerre gesucht …) und zog sie in die nächste, menschenleere Seitenstraße.

     „Aber … mein Gürtel hat sich gar nicht gemeldet.“

     Snape war stehen geblieben und beäugte nun mit skeptischem Blick, wie Luciana erst ihren Mantel und dann ihren Schulrock hochkrempelte, unter dem der Gürtel erschien, am obersten Teil ihres Oberschenkels angebracht.

     „Ist das dumme Ding kaputt oder was?“ Luciana nestelte an der Gürtelschnalle herum, konnte aber keine Bruchstelle oder sonstige Hinweise finden, die erklären würden, wieso sich dieses Ding nicht zusammengezogen hatte.

     „Der Direktor wusste, dass Sie in Hogsmeade sind, deshalb hat er es als nicht sinnvoll erachtet, Ihnen einen Patronus zu schicken und dafür mich beauftragt, Sie zu holen.“

     „Oh“, entkam es ihr, etwas peinlich berührt und sie richtete hastig ihre Kleidung.

     „Interessanter Ort, um einen Gürtel zu tragen, Miss Bradley – Ist das so üblich, wo Sie aufgewachsen sind?“ Und mit dieser, wohl eher als fiesen Spruch gedachten Frage, zog sich ihr Magen zusammen, Snapes Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen und ja – dies waren die klaren Anzeichen dafür, dass er mal wieder, ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung, mit ihr appariert war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jetzt war es offiziell – Gabriel hatte, ohne diese Nachricht vorher an Luciana weiterzuleiten, direkt nach seinem letzten Besuch in Askaban, Dumbledore davon unterrichtet, dass die Dementoren ihre Posten im und um die Gefängnisfestung aufgegeben hatten, um sich dem Schwarzen Führer anzuschließen. Laut Snape verfolgte dieser dazu noch den Plan, die Dementoren ‚brüten‘ zu lassen, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als eine unkontrollierte Vermehrung dieser äußerst scheußlichen Zwitterwesen. Dies sollte zwar erst im Sommer der Fall sein, da die aktuelle Jahreszeit nicht mit der Brutperiode übereinstimmte, aber selbst die paar Monate Puffer waren kein wirklicher Lichtblick. Während sich der Orden hauptsächlich mit dem Thema ‚Prophezeiungswache‘ und aussichtslosen Verhandlungen mit Kobolden oder Riesen herumschlug, stellte Voldemort einen, doch recht strukturierten Plan mit vielversprechenden Zukunftsaussichten auf – aber ohne die Unterstützung des Ministeriums musste selbst Luciana einsehen, dass sie derzeit nicht mehr tun konnten.

     Am nächsten Montag, beim Frühstück, fand sie zumindest heraus, wieso Potter, Granger und Luna ‚Loony‘ Lovegood (ein weiteres Mitglied der DA, eine äußerst seltsame Ravenclaw Schülerin mit ein paar zu vielen Sprüngen in der Schüssel) mit einer Reporterin in den _Drei Besen_ gewesen waren.

     Sie war mit den Zwillingen in ein weiteres Gespräch über deren Vermarktungsstrategien verstrickt, als der Gryffindortisch von dutzenden Eulen belagert wurde, die offenbar alle dasselbe Ziel hatten: Harry Potter. Und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, in der eine Illustrierte durch die Reihen gereicht wurde, war sie selbst an der Reihe, beziehungsweise sie, die Zwillinge und Jordan, die alle zusammen, die Köpfe aneinandergesteckt, die Märzausgabe eines Magazins namens ‚Klitterer‘ betrachteten – Potter war auf der Titelseite abgebildet, mit einem etwas unsicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und mit der Überschrift:

 

_HARRY POTTER PACKT ENDLICH AUS:_

_DIE WAHRHEIT ÜBER IHN, DESSEN NAME NICHT_

_GENANNT WERDEN DARF,_

_UND DIE NACHT, IN DER ICH IHN_

_ZURÜCKKOMMEN SAH_

 

Mh, keine schriftstellerische Glanzleistung, trotzdem nicht ganz so platt, wie bekannte Tagesblätter vom Springerverlag. Mit dieser Ausgabe erreichten auch Massen von Leserschreiben ihren Hauskammeraden und nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen fiel positiv aus. Die meisten ließen sich lang und breit darüber aus, wie verrückt und geistig umnachtet Potter doch sein müsste, um so eine blühende Phantasie fabrizieren zu können. Luciana selbst hatte sich dem Treiben ihrer Sitznachbarn angeschlossen und war nun dabei, ein Schreiben dieser Sorte zu öffnen.

     „Aha …“, ließ Luciana vernehmen. „Ein Zauberer aus Liverpool, will anonym bleiben … ah, ich seh schon warum … _‚… habe mir dieses Schundblatt selbstverständlich nicht selbst gekauft …_ blabla, _…lag einfach so auf der Straße, gleich neben meiner Stammkneipe …_ ja ne is klar, blabla, _… der Tagesprophet hat Sie meines Erachtens nach noch viel zu sanft angefasst … sollten ins St.Mungo zwangseingewiesen werden …_ blabla … _verrückt, völlig übergeschnappt, größenwahnsinnig, bizarr, spinnert …_ und so weiter und sofort … _sollten die Lehrpläne an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei überdacht werden, wenn Sie offenkundig zu viel Freizeit haben, in der Sie sich so eine abstruse Geschichte ausdenken …_ blabla, _war sicherlich nur eine makabre Methode, um Ihren Mord an dem armen Schüler Cedric Diggory zu verschleiern …_ wer ist Cedric Diggory?“, fragte Luciana, riss ihren Blick von dem Brief los und begegnete sehr vielen Augenpaaren, die ‚Bloß Mund halten!‘ schrien – und Potter sah aus, als hätte sie ihm ein kräftigen Tritt in die Kronjuwelen verpasst. _Platz da, alle aus dem Weg! Der Fettnapf gehört MIR!! … Hast du super gemacht …_ Luciana zerknüllte daraufhin das Pergament in ihrer Hand, warf es im hohen Bogen zur Seite und – NEIN! Das war Snapes Kaffeetasse gewesen – aber noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt, denn der Professor schien aus der Menschenmenge, die sich um Potter gebildet hatte, den Übeltäter nicht herausfiltern zu können.

     „Was geht hier vor?“ Ah, Korrektur mit dem Glück: ES hatte sich in die Lücke zwischen Fred und Luna gequetscht und beäugte mit sehr großem Interesse das Schlachtfeld aus Briefen und Eulen, welches sich auf dem Frühstückstisch ausgebreitet hatte.

     „Warum haben Sie all diese Briefe bekommen, Mr Potter?“, fragte ES, in einem gefährlich klingenden Tonfall. Luciana reckte ihren Hals, konnte ihre Hauslehrerin nirgends ausmachen … verdammt, wo war McG nur, wenn man sie mal wirklich brauchte?

     „Ist das jetzt schon ein Verbrechen?“, schnappte Fred laut und irgendwie rebellisch. „Post zu kriegen?“ Dafür kassierte er einen leichten Stoß mit Lucianas Ellenbogen – die Lage war auch ohne Widerworte aussichtslos genug.

     „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr Weasley, oder ich muss Sie nachsitzen lassen“, erwiderte ES trocken (ja, und mit der riesen Auswahl an Folterinstrumenten, die ES mittlerweile besitzen musste, war dies sicher ein klein wenig gesundheitsgefährdend). „Nun, Mr Potter?“

     Luciana konnte es hinter Potters Stirn arbeiten sehen, er schien sich seine Antwort genau zu überlegen – aber er kam anscheinend zu dem Schluss, der auch ihr in den Sinn kam – ES würde es früher oder später sowieso herausbekommen.

     „Leute haben mir geschrieben, weil ich ein Interview gegeben habe. Über das, was mir letztes Jahr passiert ist.“ Auch Potter schaute sich dabei hilfesuchend zum Lehrertisch um.

     „Ein Interview?“ Oha, ES Stimme fiel dabei ein paar Oktaven höher aus. „Was soll das heißen?“

     _Ehm, Frage, dann Antwort?_

Ein Blick auf Freds Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass in zehn Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde – und Luciana brauchte diese Konversation zwischen Potter und ES nicht weiter verfolgen, um herauszubekommen, wie sie enden würde. Also erhob sie sich, so unauffällig wie irgend möglich, duckte sich zwischen den Zwillingen hindurch und beeilte sich den zweiten Stock zu erreichen.

     Und tatsächlich – es war nicht einmal Zeit für das Mittagessen und schon war halb Hogwarts in große Plakate eingekleistert worden, die ES nächsten Ausbildungserlass verkündigten:

 

_PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN_

_VON HOGWARTS_

_Alle Schüler, bei denen das Magazin ‚Der Klitterer‘ gefunden_

_wird, werden der Schule verwiesen._

_Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass_

_Nummer siebenundzwanzig._

_Unterzeichnet:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin_

 

Und wie es sich mit Verboten verhielt – was man nicht haben konnte oder sollte, das besorgte man sich unter Garantie. So geschah es, dass Lucianas Mitschüler in den nächsten paar Tagen ein unglaubliches, kriminelles Potential an den Tag legten, einen gut organisierten Schwarzmarkt für die Ware _Klitterer_ eröffneten und bei Versteckmöglichkeiten für diesen ungeahnte, magische Glanzleistungen vollbrachten.

     Dabei war dieses Interview, Lucianas Meinung nach, gar nicht so spektakulär – im letzten Schuljahr hatte es ein Turnier zwischen Hogwarts und zwei weiteren Zauberschulen gegeben, bei dem Potter und ein Hufflepuff Schüler namens Diggory in der letzten Aufgabe, dem Durchqueren eines Zauberlabyrinths, via Portschlüssel (ein beliebiger Gegenstand, der so verzaubert war, dass er einen an jeden Ort bringen konnte, wie man es vorher bestimmt hatte) auf einem Friedhof gelandet waren. Dort hatten ihn ein Diener von Voldemort und dieser selbst (in äußerst kläglichem, körperlichen Zustand) erwartet, dann Diggory, der offenbar nicht zu diesem Arrangement gehören sollte, den Todesfluch verpasst, ja und darauf hatte es ein schwarzmagisches Ritual gegeben, Voldemort hatte damit seinen vollständigen Körper wiedererlangt, Potter konnte entkommen, ja, und das war es auch schon.

     ES streifte somit in den Pausen, oder nach dem Unterricht, auf den Gängen herum, verlangte von einer Vielzahl Schüler ihre Taschen zu leeren und fand durch Verschleierungszauber und die unterschiedlichsten Versteckmöglichkeiten keine einzige Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ , nicht einmal bei Luna, der Tochter des Herausgebers. Dies musste ES derart verstimmt haben, dass sie am Ende der Woche mit großem Trara (welches Luciana zu ihrem Bedauern leider nicht persönlich mitbekommen hatte, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Megaaufsatz für Kräuterkunde geschrieben hatte) Trelawney von ihrem Posten enthoben hatte. Das hieß, eigentlich hatte sie wohl angedacht, diese gänzlich aus dem Schloss zu verbannen, nur hatte ihr, laut den Zwillingen, der Schulleiter höchstpersönlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

    

     Und so fand sich Luciana, zwei Tage nach diesem Geschehen, in einem Klassenraum im Erdgeschoss wieder – wobei sie nach dem Betreten des Klassenraums eher das Gefühl hatte, durch ein Portal direkt in den Verbotenen Wald spaziert zu sein. Der Boden war über und über mit Moos bezogen, Bäume sprossen daraus hervor und ihre, mit Blättern bewucherten Äste reichten bis hoch oben an die Decke.

     Dumbledore hatte einen neuen Lehrer für das Lehrfach Wahrsagen gefunden und dieser entpuppte sich als ein waschechter Zentaur. Und dazu noch ein verdammt gutaussehendes, halb Mensch, halb Pferd Wesen - nicht, dass sie seit Myrtes ausführlicher Schilderung von dem primären Geschlechtsorgan ihres Tränkeprofessors („…aber unten herum war ich wiiirklich beeindruckt, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, so einen laaangen und unglaublich –„ „MYRTE!!“) nicht schon ausreichend abgelenkt gewesen wäre (es war eine Sache, Snape in Unterhose im Kopf zu haben, jedoch eine ganz andere, wenn man sich auch noch das letzte bisschen Stoff wegdachte und verborgen Gehörtes detailgenau dazu dichtete – ja, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Snape in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ein Glas Molchaugen fallen gelassen, als sich dieses Bild in ihr Gedächtnis geschlichen und er mal wieder im falschen Moment ein wenig zu tief in ihre Augen geblickt hatte). Nein, jetzt hatte Luciana zu allem Überfluss einen Wahrsagelehrer am Hals, der nicht mal den Gedanken daran verschwendete, sein Ding vor aller Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen! Denn inmitten dieses Vorzeige-Wohnzimmers eines Schöner-Wohnen-für-Greenpeacefanatiker-Kataloges stand er: Firenze – ein über und über mit Muskeln bepackter, _nackter_ Oberkörper ( _das_ war mal ein Six-Pack …), langes, leicht gewelltes, blondes Haar, dazu ein aufmerksames, kantiges und unglaublich männliches Gesicht, ja und diese hellscheinenden Seen von blauen Augen – sein Oberkörper ging am Rumpf in den eines Pferdes mit Gold schimmernden Fell über, welcher mit fast schon silbernem Schweif endete.

     Luciana stand mit halb geöffneten Mund und etwas zu viel Speichelfluss ein paar Schritte vor diesem Anblick und bekam von ihrer inneren ‚Miss-Vernünftig‘ einen sehr harten, imaginären Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, als ihr die Worte _‚Suche Mann mit Pferdeschwanz, Frisur egal‘_ durch den Kopf gingen. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie dem Beispiel ihrer Mitschüler folgen konnte und sich ebenfalls auf dem Waldboden niederließ. Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie sie die Prüfung in Wahrsagen bestehen konnte, wenn man ihr _so_ ein Prachtexemplar eines Mannes vor die Nase setzte. _Ist das eigentlich Sodomie, wenn man mit einem Zentaur –_ RUMS, da war die nächste Backpfeife in Gedanken. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

     Am Ende tat Luciana es ihren Klassenkammeraden gleich, legte sich auf das weiche Moos (was zu ihrem Erstaunen nicht einmal nass oder auch nur feucht zu sein schien), verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und starrte zu der verzauberten Decke hoch, welche ein exaktes Abbild des Sternenhimmels aufzeigte. Laut Firenze hatte Dumbledore diesen Klassenraum so her gerichtet, um ihm seine neue Umgebung etwas heimischer zu gestalten.

     Was genau der Zentaur in der nächsten Stunde über Weissagungen seiner Art und Sternenkonstellationen von sich gab, kam bei ihr nicht mehr wirklich an. Der schwarze Himmel und die hellleuchtenden Punkte darauf, hatten Luciana schon beinahe in einen schlafenden Zustand mit starr geöffneten Augen versetzt und vor allem dieser, mehr rötlich schimmernde Stern, hatte es ihr besonders angetan – es war, als würde sie ihren eigenen Körper nicht mehr spüren können, die Personen um sie herum verschwanden, der rote Punkt verdrängte die Schwärze, Stimmen drangen in ihr Bewusstsein, welche ihr bekannt erschienen, aber sich nicht zuordnen ließen: _‚Was … hast du getan?‘ - ‚Sprich mit mir, ich flehe dich an‘ – ‚Wo ist sie?‘ – ‚Sprich mit mir‘ – ‚Wo ist das Mädchen?!‘ – ‚Feuer‘ – ‚Sprich, bitte‘ – ‚Danke, Pastor‘ – ‚Nur du und ich, hier ist kein‘ – ‚Sprich‘_

„Luciana?“

     Mit einem Satz war sie wieder auf dem Waldboden des Klassenraums angelangt, über ihr stand Longbottom gebeugt, seine Hand umfasste Lucianas Arm und rüttelte leicht daran.

     „Die Stunde ist vorbei!“, sagte er und schaute sie dabei mit leicht besorgter Miene an.

     „Oh – ehm, ja, ich muss … wohl eingeschlafen sein“, meinte sie prompt und rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

     „Deine Augen waren geöffnet!“, erwiderte Longbottom, als sie gemeinsam in die Eingangshalle zum Mittagessen liefen.

     „Hör mal, du bekommst mittlerweile echt gute Schildzauber hin, hab ich dir das eigentlich schon mal gesagt?“ Longbottom stieg auf den Themenwechsel zu der DA ein – ganz im Sinne von ihr, denn sie musste sich erst einmal selbst darüber im Klaren werden, was sie in Firenzes Unterricht zu hören bekommen hatte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Aber selbst in den nächsten Monaten ließ die Erleuchtung über dieses Ereignis vergeblich auf sich warten und schon bald dachte Luciana kaum noch daran. Je näher sie den ZAG Prüfungen kamen, desto mehr Arbeit überfiel sie – die Ordenstreffen wurden zwar weniger, da es um Voldemort herum fast schon beunruhigend still wurde (selbst Snape konnte sich kaum noch mit Berichten von Todessertreffen in Szene setzen, da diese gerade mal alle paar Wochen stattfanden), aber das Lernen und die DA beanspruchten so gut wie jede freie Minute, die sie nicht im Unterricht oder mit Schlafen verbrachte. Und so flog der März dahin und wich einem sehr stürmischen April.

     Bei dem letztem DA Treffen vor den Osterferien, lief Luciana zusammen mit Potter durch die Reihen der Schüler und verteilte Tipps für den Patronuszauber (normalerweise übte sie wie jedes andere Mitglied auch, nur bei dem Patronus hatte Potter sie um ein wenig Unterstützung gebeten, da sie die einzigen Schüler in der Gruppe waren, die diesen beherrschten). Der langgezogene Raum, der wie üblich mit Kissen und Attrappen zum Verteidigungszauber üben ausgestattet war, war an diesem Abend erfüllt von silbernen Schlieren oder gar gestaltlichen Patroni – aber da es sich bei diesem Zauber um fortgeschrittene Magie handelte, hatten einige der Mitglieder Probleme bei der Ausführung. Vor allem Longbottom mühte sich mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und verbissenem Gesicht wie ein Besessener ab.

     „Longbottom, wenn du versuchst es zu erzwingen, _kannst_ du es gar nicht schaffen!“, sagte Luciana, als sie vor ihm stand. „Du musst dich entspannen und an etwas wirklich Schönes denken.“

     „Das versuch ich ja!“, antwortete er. „Aber welche Art von glücklicher Erinnerung?“

     Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

     „Naja, ich denke meist an Sex, aber das klappt auch nur bei mir persönlich“, meinte Luciana und stellte sich neben ihn. Erst lockerte sie seinen klammernden Griff um seinen Zauberstab und sagte dann: „Schau mal, es muss nicht einmal eine reale Erinnerung sein. Denke einfach an etwas, was dich wirklich glücklich machen würde und dann klappt es bestimmt.“

     Ob dieser Vorschlag auf fruchtbaren Boden gestoßen wäre, würde sie bei diesem Treffen nicht mehr herausfinden können. Denn just in diesem Moment sah sie einen Hauself aus ihrem Augenwinkel (ein wesentlich jüngeres Exemplar als das, was sie aus dem Grimmauldplatz kannte), der, als sie genauer hinschaute, mit Potter redete und das Gesprochene bei diesem einen immer panischer werdenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hinterließ.

     „Wart mal nen Moment, ich glaub da ist was nicht in Ordnung“, murmelte sie Longbottom zu und bewegte sich Richtung Potter.

     „Umbridge?“, hörte sie Potter den Elfen fragen und dieser nickte. „Was ist mir ihr? Dobby – sie hat doch nicht herausgefunden – dass wir – die DA?“ Dobby schien ein bestätigendes Gesicht zu machen, denn Potter fragte darauf: „Ist sie auf dem Weg hierher?“

     Luciana hatte keine Ahnung, wieso der kleine Hauself daraufhin stampfend auf dem Boden trat, aber seine Antwort, die aus einem „Ja, Harry Potter, ja!“ bestand, ließ ihren Magen gefühlt bis in die Knie rutschen. Potter richtete sich nun auf, schaute in die Runde, brüllte mit einem Mal „WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH, LAUFT!“ und das ließ sich niemand zweimal sagen.

     Selbstverständlich geschah ein paar Sekunden später das, was bei jeder Massenpanik entstand – eine Menschentraube, Geschubse und Gedränge. Durch ihre äußerst ungünstige Position, in der sie sich befand, nämlich am andern Ende des Raumes, war sie eine der Letzten, die sich durch den Ausgang gequetscht hatten. Kaum war sie auf den Gang getreten, bogen auch schon ein in Pink getauchter Plüschball, eskortiert von Malfoy Junior und Gefolgsleuten um die Ecke, keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt.

     Fünf Zauberstäbe waren im nächsten Augenblick auf sie gerichtet – Luciana erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, ihre Gedanken rasten. Dann hob sie in ergebener Geste beide Arme, trat der Gruppierung entgegen und tat darauf das Nächstbeste, was ihr in den Sinn kam: Sie zog, von ganz tief und weit unten, den größten Rotzbrocken ihres Daseins nach oben und spuckte ihn, kaum, dass ES mit zu einem Grinsen verzogenem Maul an sie herangetreten war, in deren Gesicht – nun, diese Aktion verschaffte ihr ein paar Schreckenssekunden und selbst wenn der regelmäßige Konsum von Filterzigaretten nicht zu ihrer Kondition beitrug, sprinten konnte sie. Genauer gesagt schlug sie einen Haken um ES, stieß Malfoy zur Seite und hechtete gerade eben um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang, als auch schon die ersten Flüche hinter ihr an der Mauer abprallten.

     Luciana hielt erst an, als sie schon die Tür zum Klo des zweiten Stockwerks aufgestoßen hatte. Erschöpft und vollkommen außer Atem trat sie an ein Waschbecken heran, öffnete den Wasserhahn und spritze sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht.

     „Myrte?“, brachte sie nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden hervor und hätte vor Schreck fast einen Herzklabaster bekommen, als diese direkt vor ihrer Nase auftauchte.

     „Uuuuh, ist da jemand außer Aaaatem?“, quietschte diese vergnügt und ahmte Luciana mit Hechelgeräuschen nach.

     „Weißt du noch, die Treffen für Verteidigung, die du mal beobachtet hattest, oben im siebten Stock?“, fragte Luciana mit ernster Miene – Myrte nickte und stoppte ihre schauspielerische Einlage. „Umbridge hat uns entdeckt und Potter war noch in dem Raum.“ Ja, jetzt schien sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Geistes zu haben. „Würdest du bitte nachschauen, wo er steckt und mir dann sagen, was passiert ist?“ Myrte nickte eifrig und war schon fast durch die nächste Wand verschwunden, „Myrte!“ Diese drehte sich noch einmal zu Luciana um. „Wenn sie versucht ihn umzubringen, dann wirst du sofort wieder herkommen und mir Bescheid geben, er wird eh nach seinem Tod kein Geist werden und selbst wenn, dann garantiert nicht bei dir wohnen wollen, verstanden?“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Myrte ließ lange auf sich warten. Auf der einen Seite konnte dies ein gutes Zeichen sein, dies konnte bedeuten, dass Potter nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr schwebte – auf der anderen konnte das auch genauso bedeuten, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden hatte oder sonst was. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht gleich zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, oder sofort zu Dumbledore hätte gehen sollen – aber sie selbst war mit ihrer Rotzaktion nicht in der besten Position und sollte sich erst einmal nicht auf den Gängen sehen lassen. Wenn ES nicht eh schon eine Suchkommando für sie losgeschickt hatte. Dann, endlich, tauchte Myrte wieder auf – und dieser Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel Luciana überhaupt nicht: Der Geist schien äußerst glücklich.

     „Oooooh, du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist!“, kreischte sie entzückt, blieb einen Meter vor Lucianas Sitzplatz auf ihrem Sessel in der Luft schweben und war von nun an nicht mehr aufzuhalten, vor lauter Plappern. „Ich habe ihn im Schulleiterbüro gefunden und wie viele Leute da waren, einfach unglaublich, Professor McGonagall, der Zaubereiminister, zwei Auroren, einer der Weasley Jungen – mh – ich meine Percy war sein Name gewesen, war vor ein paar Jahren Schulsprecher hier, arbeitet jetzt für den Minister, ja, Umbridge natürlich und Dumbledore, hat sich die ganze Zeit über sehr seltsam verhalten, schien recht amüsiert über das alles zu sein und meine Güte, da war ja noch dieses Ravenclaw Mädchen und wie die aussah – überall Pickel, und was für welche, ihr ganzes Gesicht war so derart entstellt und …“

     Im Großen und Ganzen musste Luciana sich eine komplette halbe Stunde mit dem Bericht von Myrte um die Ohren schlagen, weil diese es einfach nicht unterlassen konnte, jede noch so kleine Szenerie mit ‚Oh’s‘ und ‚Ah’s‘, oder mit Körpereinsatz darzustellen. Dabei konnte man das Geschehene in ein paar Sätzen einfach und schlicht zusammenfassen: Ein Mitglied der DA, dieses Ravenclaw Mädchen, war bei ES petzen gegangen, daraufhin hatte sich ihr Gesicht wie von Zauberhand entstellt (Luciana vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Unterschrift auf der Mitgliederliste zu tun hatte, die Granger erstellt und offenbar mit einem Anti-Petz Fluch versehen hatte) und forthin hatte diese vor Schreck keinen Ton mehr herausbekommen. Dumbledore hatte alle Anschuldigungen auf sich genommen und die Vermutungen des Zaubereiministers bestätigt, er hätte eine Armee aus Schülern rekrutiert, um an den Ministerposten heranzukommen – so hatte er Potter die Haut gerettet, aber nun kam der Knüller: Fudge hatte Dumbledore nach Askaban bringen wollen, dieser hatte sich selbstverständlich geweigert, alle Anwesenden, außer Potter und McGonagall, außer Gefecht gesetzt und war dann verschwunden. Was im Klartext hieß: Dumbledore war auf der Flucht, ES würde höchst wahrscheinlich seinen Posten der Schulleitung übernehmen und das bedeutete: Ausnahmezustand!

     Da sich ihre Hauslehrerin zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich noch bei Potter aufhielt, oder sonst wo im Schloss herumwuselte, führte Lucianas Weg aus dem Klo der Myrte nicht zu ihrem Büro, sondern hinunter in die Kerker. Mittlerweile war es nach Sperrstunde, die Gänge lagen verlassen da, nur aus den oberen Stockwerken konnte sie beim Durchlaufen der Eingangshalle aufgeregte Stimmen vernehmen. Und nun hatte sie es bis zur Tür eines Ordensmitglieds geschafft und jetzt machte dieser Penner nicht auf! Auch nach einem halben Dutzend gescheiterten Versuchen hämmerte sie weiter auf die Tür ein (der Kerl musste einfach da sein, sie konnte genau das Licht durch den Schlitz am Boden sehen) – und tatsächlich, gerade, als sie dazu übergegangen war, ihre Stiefel zum Einlass Bitten einzusetzen, wurde die Tür vor ihrer Nase sehr schwungvoll aufgerissen.

     Snape stand vor ihr, sein Haar tropfnass, bekleidet in schwarzer Hose und falsch geknöpften, weißem Hemd, mit äußerst mordrigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht (also nicht erst nachdem er registrierte, wer da vor seiner Tür Terrorlärm geschoben hatte) und ja, anscheinend hatte sie ihn gerade eben unter der Dusche weggeholt – oh, und er setzte gerade zum Sprechen an. Aber dafür unterbrach sie ihn einfach viel zu gerne.

     „Umbridge hat die verbotene Schülergruppe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste entdeckt, Dumbledore ist für Potter in die Bresche gesprungen, hat den Minister und eine Handvoll anderer Typen plus Umbridge ausgeknockt und ist jetzt auf der Flucht – ach ja, ich hab Miss Piggy ins Gesicht gespuckt, ich glaub sie lässt dafür eigens eine Eiserne Jungfrau einfliegen, um mich ausbluten zu lassen!“

     Während dieses Monologs waren Snapes Augen größer und größer geworden und zog sie in sein Büro, da hatte sie den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet (ja, Oberarm, nein, sie biss nicht zu).

     „Ich schicke einen Patronus, Sie bleiben hier stehen!“, schnappte er und rauschte durch die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch in sein Wohnzimmer. Es war keine Minute vergangen, als er auch schon wieder ins Büro hechtete, dieses Mal in voller, gewohnter Kleidungsmontur, mit trockenen, aber fettigen Haaren (wie zum Henker machte er das bloß, er war doch gerade eben Duschen gewesen?) sie wieder packte und mit einem Blick nach rechts und links in den Gang zog.

     Auch wenn Luciana wieder einmal kein Wort der Erklärung von ihm zu hören bekam, sie konnte sich sehr gut denken, wohin ihr Ausflug gehen würde. Aber dann, als sie schwungvoll im Laufschritt um die nächste Ecke bogen, sahen sie sich mit dem kalten Grauen konfrontiert – ES stand, zusammen mit Shacklebolt, im Schein einer an der Wand befestigten Fackel und nur Snapes blitzschneller und geistesgegenwärtiger Reaktion war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass diese sie nicht sofort entdeckten.

     Snape hatte eine Vollbremsung eingelegt, sich in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung zu Luciana umgewandt, sie an den Schultern gepackt und sie in eine Nische zu ihrer Rechten befördert – die Worte, die er daraufhin murmelte, konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber als die Luft um sie herum zu surren und flimmern begann, schloss sie daraus, dass er einen Verschleierungszauber auf sie gewirkt hatte. Wenn diese allerdings in so kurzer Zeit gesprochen wurden, war ihre Haltbarkeit und Qualität nicht gerade zuverlässig, das wusste sie – genau wie die Reichweite zu wünschen übrig ließ. Und so kam es, dass sie dicht an der Wand gepresst, mit Professor Snape vor sich stand, der links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf seine Hände an der Wand abstützte, um so wohl noch einen letzten Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sich und seiner Schülerin zu gewährleisten.

     Lucianas Herz schlug hart und schnell in ihrer Brust, sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen – nur half diese ungewohnte, körperliche Nähe zu ihrem Gegenüber wenig dabei, im Gegenteil – ein paar Haarsträhnen von Snape streiften ihr Gesicht, sein Atem berührte ihre Haut. Ihren Blick hatte sie starr vor sich auf seine Brust gerichtet, er fixierte irgendeinen Punkt über ihren Kopf, dann konnte sie Schritte hören, die genau in ihre Richtung kamen.

     Snape schob sich darauf noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und ja, dies war dann wohl der letzte Zentimeter ordentlicher Privatsphäre gewesen – _Meine Fresse, was riecht der gut_ – und schon wieder der imaginäre Schlag auf den Kopf.

     Und – was machten die beiden denn jetzt? ES und Shacklebolt waren stehen geblieben und standen nun, keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt, im Gang. Lucianas Herz überschlug sich, vor lauter leise oder am besten gar nicht Atmen, war ihr schon ganz schwindelig – sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, sollte ES sie jetzt entdecken, in dieser Position … Luciana hob zögerlich den Kopf, wobei Snape wohl ein ganz ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen war, denn er hatte seinen im selben Moment hinunter geneigt – seine Nasenspitze strich somit über ihre Stirn, ihre Blicke trafen sich und – ES und der Auror setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Worte, die sie dabei sprachen, drangen lediglich verzerrt durch den Schutzschild, in welchen sie sich befanden. Ein paar weitere Sekunden der Stille, Snape hatte mittlerweile seinen Kopf in Richtung Gang geneigt, dann, als er die Luft wohl als sauber genug befand, machte er einen Satz nach hinten, ganz, als ob er gerade eben auf der Kante einer sehr tiefen Schlucht gestanden hätte.

     Erst als sie schon viele Meter vom Schloss entfernt auf den Ländereien angekommen waren, sprach Snape sie wieder an.

     „Und nun etwas ausführlicher – was genau ist an diesem Abend geschehen?“

     Er blickte Luciana dabei nicht an und so gingen sie Seite an Seite in Richtung des Verbotenen Walds, während sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählte.

 


	26. Grenzüberschreitungen

 

Professor Snape und Luciana waren nicht die Ersten, die im Grimmauldplatz eintrafen. In der Küche, die eilig mit einer Handvoll Öllampen beleuchtet worden war (im Normalfall waren es mindestens ein Dutzend und zusätzlich eine Vielzahl Kerzen), unterhielt sich McGonagall angeregt mit Black, der mit löchriger Pyjamahose und verwaschenem Bademantel an der Küchenzeile gelehnt stand und für die beiden Neuankömmlinge lediglich einen kurzen, wenig begeisterten, Seitenblick übrig hatte.

     Remus saß am Tisch, seinen Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und starrte in die dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich – selbst er hatte nicht viel mehr, als eine genuschelte Begrüßung für Luciana übrig, nachdem sich diese auf dem Platz neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, die Gesichtsfarbe eine Spur blasser als üblich und selbst sein hellbraunes Haar schien heute von noch mehr grauen Strähnen durchzogen zu sein. Dabei war es zur Vollmondnacht noch einige Tage hin. Luciana verkniff sich die aufkommenden Fragen, Remus sah nun wirklich nicht zu einem Frage-Antwort-Spielchen aufgelegt aus.

     Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief weitestgehend schweigend – Black und McGonagall hatten sich nach Beendigung ihrer Unterhaltung (die Black nach Eintreffen von Luciana und Snape im Flüsterton weitergeführt hatte) mit an den Tisch gesellt, die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin beschäftigte dabei ihre unruhigen Hände mit dem Hochglanzpolieren ihrer Gleitsichtbrille, Black vollführte mit missmutiger Miene wahre Kunststücke im Stuhl-ein-Bein-Balancieren, Remus schien der Antwort der größten aller Fragen nach dem _Warum_ auch nach weiterem, unaufhörlichen Starren in seine Teetasse nicht fündig zu werden und Snape … ja, nur Snape saß da wie in Stein gemeißelt, scheinbar seelenruhig, weder starrend noch unruhig umher suchend. Nach monatelangem Snape-in-freier-Wildbahn-studierens kam Luciana allerdings zum Schluss, dass er gerade dabei sein musste, ein schieres Kunstwerk in Gedankenverarbeitung zu vollführen. Auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, hatte er ihr nicht viele Fragen zum Ablauf der ganzen DA-Misere gestellt, selbst nachdem Luciana hatte durchblicken lassen, dass ein Klogeist für sie spionieren gegangen war.

     Allerdings war auch ihr sehr wohl bewusst, in welch prekärer Lage sich der Orden und vor allem die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts befanden. Ohne Dumbledore als Schulleiter und, was noch viel schlimmer war, mit Umbridge als seine Nachfolgerin, blickten sie in eine … ungewisse Zukunft, die sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter ausmalen wollte.

     Mr und Mrs Weasley betraten zuerst mit aufgeregtem Geschnatter die Küche, keine Minute später stürmte Tonks zusammen mit Shacklebolt den Raum, wobei sie Dädalus Diggel beinahe mit dem Zuschlagen der Tür die Nase zerdeppert hätte.

     „Dachte diese Umbridge lässt mich noch den gesamten See nach Dumbledore absuchen, hat fast angefangen zu heulen, so wütend war die!“, kommentierte Shacklebolt ungehalten und schob sich den Stuhl neben Remus zurecht – mh, da war er wohl schneller als Tonks gewesen, die offensichtlich denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte und nun enttäuscht zwischen Luciana und Shacklebolt Remus betrachtete (dieser hatte nicht einmal Kenntnis von ihrem Erscheinen genommen, denn er starrte weiterhin unaufhörlich seinen, mittlerweile sicher kalten, Tee an).

     Als Tonks nach einer Weile noch immer da stand und aussah, als würde sie mit alleiniger Willenskraft versuchen, die allgemeingeltende Physik auszuhebeln, um einen weiteren freien Platz neben Remus erscheinen zu lassen, stand Luciana seufzend auf, schlurfte grummelnd, unter dem Vorwand sich einen Tee zu genehmigen, Richtung Küchenzeile und ließ sich dann auf dem freien Stuhl neben Snape nieder. Na bravo, dafür kassierte sie sogleich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von der Ex-Salzsäule … Dachte der Kerl jetzt wirklich, sie habe sich absichtlich neben ihn gesetzt, frei nach dem Motto, sie würde seine ach so unwiderstehliche Nähe suchen? Mit genervtem Blick deutete Luciana ein Kopfnicken Richtung Tonks an, die selbstverständlich nicht die Gelegenheit verpasst hatte, Lucianas Platz einzunehmen, um verzweifelt unaufhörlich Versuche zu starten, Remus Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Tasse auf sich zu lenken und dabei nicht einmal vor penetrantem Körperkontakt Halt machte. Selbst Snape konnte sich bei diesem Anblick ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen und seine Körpersprache hielt ihr darauf auch keine weiteren Vorwürfe vor, die Unverschämtheit zu besitzen, als niederes Wesen in unmittelbarer Nähe an einer Tafel bei ihm Platz genommen zu haben.

     Mrs Weasley, die sich natürlich nicht damit abfinden konnte, einen Moment mit nichts beschäftigt zu sein, war gerade damit fertig geworden, jedem Anwesenden, der sich noch nicht selbstständig etwas zu trinken besorgt hatte, eine Tasse vor die Nase zu stellen und Getränke darin zu verteilen, als sich die Tür zu Küche ein weiteres Mal öffnete. In diesem Moment wurde es augenblicklich still im Raum – Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen, schaute mit seltsam zufriedener Miene in die Runde und setzte sich seelenruhig an seinen Stammplatz am Kopf des Tisches.

     Dann bat er, genauso ruhig, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, Mrs Weasley um einen Earl Grey mit extra viel Milch und zwei Zitronenscheiben, kramte darauf, als die Tasse dampfend vor ihm stand, minutenlang in seinen Taschen herum (wovon er an seinen Gewändern eine Vielzahl zu haben schien). Nachdem er offenbar fündig geworden war, schmiss er eine Hand voll Klümpchen in seinen Tee (die verdächtig nach den Zitronenbrausebonbons aussahen) und schlürfte gekonnt den darauffolgenden Schaum aus seiner Tasse. Dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Leute auf sich hatte und jeder, ausnahmslos, gebannt in seine Richtung starrte, schien ihn dabei recht wenig zu kümmern. Erst als sich Mrs Weasley neben ihrem Mann niederließ und Snape im Gesicht schon lauter rote Flecken vor überstrapazierter Geduld bekam, fing Dumbledore an zu erzählen. Das hieß, die kurze und knappe Version der Ereignisse, die sich vor wenigen Stunden in seinem Büro zugetragen hatten und dabei ließ er all die ‚interessanten‘ Details aus, die Myrte in ihrer Erzählung so kunstvoll ausgeschmückt hatte.

     „Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn du den Kindern ehrlich gemeint diese Flausen mit diesem – diesem Verteidigungsclub ausgeredet hättest, Sirius!“, schnappte Mrs Weasley, nachdem Dumbledore seine Erzählung mit einem fröhlich klingenden „Und darauf habe ich meinen Posten als Schulleiter freigeräumt, aber keine Sorge, dies ist lediglich eine vorrübergehende Lösung“ geendet hatte. „Gar nicht auszudenken, was alles hätte passieren können, es ist alleine Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass Harry nicht gleich von der Schule verwiesen wurde! Und nur weil sie die Regeln gebrochen haben, hat Dumbledore seinen Posten als Schulleiter verloren – hast du dir mal überlegt, was das bedeutet? Nicht nur für Hogwarts, sondern für die ganze Zaubererwelt und, bei Merlin, ich wage es kaum auszusprechen“, Mrs Weasleys Schimpftirade wandelte sich, ihr wütendes Gesicht nahm Züge von Furcht an, als sie weiter sprach. „Früher oder später wird ihr-wisst-schon-wer herausfinden was passiert ist und … die Schule war für Harry immer nur solange sicher, wie Dumbledore auch dort war.“

     Black hatte diese Ansprache, die wohl nur teils an ihn persönlich gerichtet gewesen war, außergewöhnlich ruhig über sich ergehen lassen. Mrs Weasley und Sirius Black waren sich anscheinend noch nie wirklich grün gewesen. Das hatte Luciana nach kurzer Zeit im Orden durch Gespräche, Kommentare oder Blicke der beiden nebenher mitbekommen, allerdings hatte Mrs Weasley ihn niemals zuvor während einer Sitzung so offen kritisiert.

     „Voldemort wird es spätestens morgen erfahren, unter der Voraussetzung, er hat den Tagespropheten abonniert“, beantwortete Dumbledore die ungestellte Frage. Luciana hatte daraufhin ihre Probleme, sich den gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit am Frühstückstisch mit Kaffee und Marmeladentoast vorzustellen, wie dieser stinknormal die Zeitung von einer Tagespropheteneule entgegennahm und den Boten dann mit fünf Knuts wieder davon flattern ließ – da stellte sich doch gleich die Frage, wie sah dieser Schwarze Führer eigentlich aus? Groß, klein, dick, dünn, gutaussehend, oder eher unfallmäßig? Luciana konnte gerade eben noch dem Drang widerstehen, ihrem Sitznachbarn nach der Augenfarbe und Statur des Unsäglichen zu fragen, konnte sie sich doch sehr farbenfroh ausmalen, wie Snape auf solch eine Art von ‚unangebrachter‘ Neugierde reagieren würde.

     „… hat schon angekündigt, wie er den leeren Posten zu füllen gedenkt, die beiden hatten sich gerade über einen neuen Erlass besprochen, als ich dann endlich aufbrechen konnte.“

     _Verdammt, Mist, so ein …_ Wieder einmal hatte sich Luciana so sehr von ihren eigenen Gedanken ablenken lassen, dass sie den weiteren Gesprächsverlauf nur halb mitbekommen hatte. Kaum hatte Shacklebolt seinen Satz geendet, sprach Remus das aus, was wohl alle am Tisch dachten – bis auf Luciana selbstverständlich.

     „Dolores Umbridge.“ Dabei hielt er seine Tasse so fest umschlossen, dass seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Stimme, die leise und resigniert klang.

     „Ja, ich fürchte Kingsley wird damit Recht behalten“, schnappte McGonagall empört auf. „Der Minister und – und diese Person haben doch nur auf solch eine Gelegenheit gewartet! Wenn die Angelegenheit mit der Verteidigungsgruppe nicht aufgeflogen wäre, dann hätten sie sich wer weiß was aus dem Spitzhut gezogen, um an den Schulleiterposten zu kommen!“

     Dumbledore nickte daraufhin, schien allerdings noch  immer wenig beunruhigt zu sein.

     „Ah, Minerva, da hast du einmal mehr deine Beobachtungsgabe unter Beweis gestellt – was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass ich auf dieses Ereignis zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unvorbereitet gewesen bin.“ Und wieder spannte er alle auf die Folter, indem er nach dieser Ansage erst einmal genüsslich seinen Tee weiter schlürfte. „Selbst wenn ich einige Zeit lang nicht persönlich in Hogwarts sein kann, Minerva ist weiterhin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und auch Severus musste und wird seinen Posten nicht räumen.“

     Dieses Mal erntete Dumbledore einen nicht allzu freundlichen Seitenblick von Snape, was auch immer dies bedeuten sollte. „Harry und auch alle anderen Schüler werden hinter den Mauern der Schule so sicher sein, als sei ich noch immer anwesend – Voldemort hat sich in der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben und nun … es wäre kein besonders kluger Schachzug von ihm, plötzlich überstürzt zu handeln, daher mache ich mir in diesem Punkt keine großen Sorgen. Allerdings“, merkte Dumbledore an, hob dabei seine Stimme und blickte bedeutungsschwer in die Runde, „hat Molly in einer Angelegenheit etwas sehr Wichtiges erkannt – Voldemort wird nicht untätig bleiben, wenn auch verdeckt. Es wird nicht lange dauern und er wird versuchen Harry aus dem Schloss zu locken, um in den Besitz der Prophezeiung zu gelangen. Wir können dem nur etwas entgegensetzen, wenn die Mitglieder, die sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befinden, ein, oder besser gleich zwei Augen auf ihn werfen.“

     Damit schaute er McGonagall und Snape über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an und blieb letztendlich mit seinem Blick bei Luciana hängen. „Luciana, du hast die bessere Gelegenheit als Klassenkameradin auf Harry Acht zu geben. Und vergiss dabei bloß nicht, er darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen, ansonsten gibt es Sorge zur Annahme, er unternimmt wieder etwas … auf eigene Faust, wie die Muggel so treffend sagen.“

     Luciana schluckte bei der Vorstellung, Potter am Rockzipfel hängen zu müssen. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich vielleicht im Gegensatz zum Anfang des Schuljahres minimal gebessert, aber dies schob sie eher auf Umbridge, frei nach dem Motto ‚Dein Feind ist mein Freund‘. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie stark bezweifelte, sich, ohne großes Misstrauen zu erwecken, zwischen das eingeschworene Trio quetschen zu können. Nein, das war absolut unmöglich. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach Myrte um Mithilfe bitten? Die hätte bei ihrer Schwärmerei für Potter doch sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ein wenig Stalker zu spielen. Moment, hatte sie da nicht etwas essenziell Wichtiges vergessen?

     „Ehm … Professor Dumbledore“, Luciana holte einmal ganz tief Luft, in dem Versuch ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie sollte sie das jetzt am besten sagen? Angriff war doch manchmal die beste Verteidigung … „Ich glaube, das könnte etwas schwierig werden … also das mit dem zwei Augen drauf werfen, wenn ich gar nicht in Hogwarts bin …“

     „Wieso solltest du nicht da sein?“, kam es prompt von Dumbledore.

     „Nun ja … also … ES, eh, Umbridge … das heißt …“

     „Eine halbwegs vollständige Satzkonstruktion sollte hin und wieder selbst bei Ihnen möglich sein?“, zischte Snape ihr entgegen und zu ihrem eigenen großen Ärgernis lief sie puterrot an.

     „Als wir aus dem Übungsraum der DA liefen, hat Umbridge mich mit ein paar Slytherinschülern“, dabei ließ Luciana das Wort ‚Slytherinschülern‘ in Richtung Snape wie ein besonders schweres Kriminaldelikt klingen, „erwischt – und – eigentlich hatten die mich schon umstellt, und, na ja, ich bin nur entkommen, weil ich der Ollen ins Gesicht gespuckt hab und der Schrecken darauf schien ES, ehm sie, für ein Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben. Aber … ich denke, dafür kassier ich unter Garantie nen Rauswurf.“

     Professor McGonagall schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, hin und her gerissen, ob sie wegen dieser schweren Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einer offiziellen Autoritätsperson von einer ihrer Gryffindorschülerinnen nun empört sein sollte, oder sich freuen, weil dieser Unmensch wenigstens ein wenig Strafe bekommen hatte? Dumbledore nahm den Blick nicht von Luciana, schien dabei allerdings mehr in Gedanken, als sie wirklich anzusehen.

     „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen“, Luciana wandte den Kopf zu Shacklebolt, der da saß und zufrieden mit seinen Händen knackste. „Umbridge hat den Vorfall erwähnt, freute sich aber schon feierlich darauf, Ihnen eine … wie sagte sie noch gleich? ‚Spezielle‘ Bestrafung zukommen zu lassen. Fudge meinte zwar auch, du solltest der Schule verwiesen werden, aber diese Umbridge war der festen Überzeugung, eine bessere Lösung parat zu haben.“

     Luciana starrte Shacklebolt weiterhin an, ihre Brauen zogen sich dabei zusammen.

     „Und weswegen grinsen Sie jetzt so?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus – dies ließ wenigstens das Grinsen auf Shacklebolts Gesicht verschwinden.

     „Ich dachte das sei gut, immerhin hast du keinen Rauswurf kassiert.“

     Okay, der Kerl konnte es vielleicht gar nicht besser wissen. Dumbledore schien nun auch wieder zufrieden, nur Snape musterte Luciana mit einem seiner undefinierbaren Blicke – sie hätte Enttäuschung erwartet, da zum wiederholten Mal die Gelegenheit vertan war, sie von der Schule fliegen zu sehen, aber er sah sie an als … war da wirklich eine Spürleinchen von Sorge in seinen Augen? Ein paar Sekunden hielten sich ihre Blicke, dann schauten beide zeitgleich in eine andere Richtung, in ihrem Fall die Tischplatte, der sie auch gleich unheilvoll ein _„Spezielle_ Strafe“ entgegenmurmelte.

 

Die Anschläge hingen schon, als Professor McGonagall Luciana nach der Sitzung zurück  zum Gryffindorturm geleitet hatte. Es waren so viele an der Anzahl, dass Luciana während des Vorbeilaufens immer wieder genug lesen konnte, um sich den gesamten Text zusammenreimen zu können, der wie folgt lautete:

 

_PER ANORDNUNG DES ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUMS_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (Großinquisitorin) hat die_

_Nachfolge von Albus Dumbledore als Leiterin der_

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angetreten._

_Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass_

_Nummer achtundzwanzig._

_Unterzeichnet:_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister_

 

Oh ja, wenn das mal keine Megaschlagzeile für die morgige Tagesprophetenausgabe sein sollte – nein, korrigierte sie sich selbst, bis zum Aufstehen waren es nur noch knappe drei Stunden, die heutige Ausgabe war unter Garantie schon in Druck – gab es in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich so etwas wie eine Zeitungsdruckerei, oder gab es einen großen Raum mit Reihen voller Zauberer, die die Seiten per Zauberstab mit den Artikeln versahen? Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich erkundigen, ob es eine Ausgabe von ‚Zauberwelt für Dummies‘ oder Ähnliches auf dem Markt gab.

     McGonagall hatte sich recht wortkarg und in Gedanken versunken von Luciana verabschiedet und sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen lassen, die vor lauter Schwatzens mit einer Bildnachbarin, die sie gerade zum Besuch auf ein Gläschen gemalten Ölfarbencognac hatte, eine ganze Weile überhaupt keine Kenntnis von Luciana zu nehmen schien.

     Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, machte sie sich erst gar keine Mühe für die nicht einmal drei verbleibenden Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages und dieser Nacht schwirrten ihr noch nicht ganz verarbeitet im Kopf herum und so saß sie bis zu den ersten kläglichen Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens auf ihrem Stammsessel (ganz links vom Kamin, wenn dieser nicht, wie so oft, von penetranten Zweitklässlern belagert wurde) und bereitete das Protokoll der Ordenssitzung für ihren Paten vor.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     

Die prophezeite Riesenschlagzeile blieb aus. Ersatzweise hatte Luciana beim Betreten der Großen Halle zum Frühstück fast der Schlag getroffen, als sie an ihrem Platz eine bereits aufgeschlagene, aktuelle Ausgabe der Tageszeitung vorfand, auf der zu allem Überfluss eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee bereitstand – und weit und breit keine Spur des Wohltäters. Lediglich ein paar Frühaufsteher aus dem Hause Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff bedienten sich an den beladenen Platten mit Speck, Toast, Rührei und was sonst noch fettreiches auf dem standard-britischen Morgenbuffet anzufinden war.

     Ansonsten war hier keine Menschenseele (von den ein zwei Hausgeistern einmal abgesehen, aber die mussten so oder so niemals schlafen) – aber dort am Lehrertisch stand eine einsame Tasse, dort, wo Professor Snape zu sitzen pflegte. Luciana ging kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er derjenige hätte sein können, der ihren Platz mit Zeitung und Kaffee präpariert haben könnte, aber selbst in dieser kurzen Vorstellung klang alleine die Annahme furchtbar lächerlich. Eher konnte sie sich vorstellen, Dumbledore wäre, rein aus Gewohnheit, wie in den letzten was-wusste-sie für etlichen Jahren, zum Frühstück spaziert, hatte sich sein Marmeladen-Tomaten-Toast mit einer Tasse Zitronenbrausebonbonmilchearlgreytee genehmigt und wäre dann wieder verschwunden, als sei er nicht auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium.

     Auf der vierten Seite, neben Kleinanzeigen und Nachrufen, war eine kurze und knappe Mitteilung des Ministeriumssprechers (Percy Weasley) verfasst worden, in dem bekannt gemacht wurde, dass Albus Dumbledore seinen Posten als Schulleiter in die Hände des Zaubereiministeriums gegeben habe. Dann eine kleine Auskunft darüber, wer als Nachfolger den Posten belegen würde, und zwar ES und das war es. Kein warum, kein wie oder was und vor allem keine ausführliche Schilderung der actionreichen Show, wie Dumbledore einer Verhaftung entgangen war. Nun, irgendwie schien dies auch naheliegend – der Minister würde sich sicher nicht freiwillig die Blöße geben und zugeben, dass er und seine Angestellten nicht in der Lage waren, den Schulleiter der britischen Zauberschule in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

     Und wieder wurde Luciana aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, dieses Mal, weil etwas auffällig Pinkes in ihrem rechten Augenwinkel aufblitzte – dabei zog sich ihr Magen ganz automatisch zusammen, denn ihre unterbewusste Warnleuchte hatte zurecht Alarm geschlagen. ES trippelte, mit höchst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck, in die Große Halle, schnurstracks auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch. Ihre innere Stimme, Miss Vernünftig, schrie ihr entgegen endlich den Blick zu senken, um bloß keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch dafür war es schon zu spät. Und darauf reagierte ES mit etwas, was nicht hätte fruchteinflößender sein können … ES schenkte Luciana ihr zuckersüßestes Lächeln, nickte ihr freundlich zu und tat nichts. Rein gar nichts, platzierte ihr unförmiges Hinterteil lediglich auf Dumbledores Stuhl, der im Gegensatz zu denen der restlichen Lehrer weitaus prunkvoller und größer war. Dieser Schulleiterstuhl in Kombination mit Dumbledore hatte immer ein sehr anmutendes Bild abgegeben, der pinke Sado-Plüsch wirkte darauf hingegen … grotesk.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

An diesem Tag ein Auge, pardon, zwei Augen auf Potter zu werfen, gestaltete sich als ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen. Dieser hatte sich nach dem Frühstück vor Zauberkunst zwar auf ein fünfminütiges Gespräch über die gestrigen Ereignisse mit ihr eingelassen, aber nachdem Luciana seine Fragen nach Dumbledores Verbleib und der Ordenssitzung nur mit Ausflüchten und Halbwahrheiten beantworten konnte, war er ihr, wie sie fand dickköpfig, beleidigt und eingeschnappt, aus dem Weg gegangen. Außerdem wurde Potter in jeder unterrichtsfreien Minute von allen möglichen Schülern belagert, die, sensationsgeil, wie sie nun mal allesamt waren, ihn auszuquetschen versuchten, da er der einzig erreichbare Augenzeuge der Dumbledore-Flucht-Aktion gewesen war (das Mädchen, welches sie bei ES angeschwärzt hatte und auch anwesend gewesen war, lag auf der Krankenstation – auch wenn die Leichenhalle sicher ein besserer Aufbewahrungsort für sie gewesen wäre).

     Auf dem Weg zurück von Kräuterkunde war es Ernie Macmillan, ein Hufflepuff in Lucianas Jahrgang, der sich die Geschichte von Potter (selbstverständlich plus Granger und Ronald Gefolge) höchstpersönlich vortragen ließ. Luciana beobachtete dieses Gespräch bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Granger eine kleine Hasstirade über ES zum Besten gab, in einer Wortwahl, die sie ihr niemals im Leben zugetraut hätte – denn genau in diesem Moment erschien Malfoy im nächstgelegenen Türrahmen, neben ihm seine Bodyguards, doch da war es schon zu spät für Warnungen:

     „Wie steht’s, Granger, willst du diesen Satz _tatsächlich_ zu Ende bringen?“ Dabei strahlte er schadenfroh. „Fürchte, ich muss Gryffindor und Hufflepuff ein paar Punkte abziehen.“

     Ah ja, Vertrauensschüler, die hatten ja ernsthaft das Recht Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Na das konnte ja lustig werden.

     „Du kannst anderen Vertrauensschülern keine Punkte abziehen, Malfoy“, erwiderte Macmillan. Mh, das war ihr bislang unbekannt gewesen. Wieder dazu gelernt.

     „Ich weiß, dass _Vertrauensschüler_ sich gegenseitig keine Punkte abziehen können, Wieselkönig“, hä? Sprach der jetzt mit Macmillan oder Weasley? „Aber Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos-„

     _Wie bitte was??_

     „Des _was_?“

     _Danke, Granger._

„Des Inquisitionskommandos, Granger“, antwortete Malfoy und wies dabei auf ein kleines, silbernes ‚I‘ auf seinem Umhang, auf dem auch schon sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen prangte. „Eine ausgewählte Gruppe von Schülern, die das Zaubereiministerium unterstützen, handverlesen von Professor Umbridge. Jedenfalls haben Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos die Befugnis, Punkte abzuziehen … also, Granger, das macht fünf Punkte für dich, weil du dich frech über unsere neue Schulleiterin ausgelassen hast. Macmillan, fünf weg, weil du mir widersprochen hast. Fünf, weil ich dich nicht leiden kann, Potter. Weasley, dein Hemd hängt raus, also noch mal fünf dafür. Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen, du bist ja `ne Schlammblüterin, Granger, zehn Abzug dafür.“

     „Sportlich, Malfoy, alle Achtung“, sagte Luciana und kam aus ihrem Beobachtungsposten, gleich neben einer Rüstung zum Vorschein. „Dieses … wie war das noch gleich? Ah, _Inquisitionskommando_ …mh, hört sich das nur in meinen Ohren ein wenig affig an? – spar dir den Punkteabzug für gleich, dann brauchst du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen – also, gehe ich Recht der Annahme, dass dieses _Kommando_ ausschließlich aus Schülern aus Slytherin besteht?“

     Malfoy wechselte auf diese Frage hin ein paar Blicke mit Crabbe und Goyle, dann erschien ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Nun, das war Antwort genug.

     „Super, weißt du, ich denke ich spreche im Namen aller Nicht-Slytherins, wenn in diesem Schuljahr der Verleihung des Hauspokals nicht ganz so viel … Gewichtung beigemessen wird, wie üblich – immerhin ist das doch ein Wettkampf und wenn dabei so offen Korruption betrieben wird und dann noch das viele Cheaten … ich weiß nicht, das ist ja wie Doom zocken im Gott Modus, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?“

     Nein, natürlich verstand der Bengel da vor ihr nicht mal die Hälfte von dem sie sprach.

     „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass wir auf deinen Punkteabzug ehm … wie sag ich das am besten? Ah ja, scheißen. Kompensier dein verkrüppeltes Ego ruhig weiterhin mit bedeutungslosem Punkteabzug, wenn du meinst, es würde dein armseliges Dasein ein wenig aufwerten.“

     Für einen kleinen Moment war das Grinsen bei Malfoy verschwunden, aber dieser plumpe Angriff hätte doch ohne Schwierigkeiten bei ihm für eine komplette Verstimmung sorgen müssen? Also wieso grinste der Schleimbeutel weiter vor sich hin?

     „Bradley, was für ein Zufall, dass wir dich hier treffen“, sagte Malfoy nach einer ‚Kunstpause‘ und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu (was ihm seine Bodyguards gleichtaten). „Du sollst uns begleiten, Anweisung der _Schulleiterin_ , will dich wohl dringend sprechen.“

     _Schlecht. ‚Spezielle‘ Bestrafung. Sehr schlecht._

     Luciana schluckte. Konnte man den kalten Schweiß schon sehen, der sich auf ihrer Stirn ausbreitete? Wieso musste sie auch immer die größte Klappe raushängen lassen, wenn sie einen Moment später sowieso im schlimmsten Schlammassel steckte? Potter, Granger, Ronald und Macmillan sahen sie mitleidig an, dabei wussten die vier nicht einmal von ihrer gestrigen Spuckaktion, ansonsten würden sie sicherlich ganz andere Gesichter machen – zum Beispiel panikhaft kreischend?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ES nicht das ehemalige Büro von Dumbledore bezogen – das Inquisitionskommando lieferte Luciana vor ihrem alten ab, welches genauso scheußlich und brechreizerregend wie eh und je zu sein schien. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sich nun ein übergroßes Holzschild auf dem Schreibtisch von ES befand, auf dem mit goldenen Lettern das Wort _SCHULLEITERIN_ geschrieben stand. Ja, und hinter dem Tisch, an der Wand, waren drei Flugbesen befestigt, mit Ketten. Ernsthaft. Davon durfte sie niemals George und Fred erzählen.

     „Vielen Dank, Mr Malfoy“, säuselte ES und schien die beiden anderen Slytherins dabei erst gar nicht zu bemerken. „Das ging ja schneller, als erwartet. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, Sie können gehen.“

     Die Tür hinter Luciana wurde geschlossen, was nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als dass sie nun allein war, mit ES, in ihrem Territorium. Nicht, dass Malfoy ihr eine Hilfe gewesen wäre, aber trotzdem war das Gefühl jetzt, ganz ohne Aufsicht und vor allem ohne Augenzeugen mit ES in einem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, beängstigend.

     „Setzen“, sagte ES knapp, sah von ihrem rosa Pergament auf, das sie gerade bekritzelt hatte und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Luciana setzte sich zögerlich, ließ dabei keine Bewegung von ES außer Augen. „Ich denke wir müssen den kleinen Vorfall von gestern besprechen, meinen Sie nicht auch, Miss Bradley?“ ES lächelte sie an, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine vollkommen andere Sprache.

     „Sie meinen?“ Luciana hatte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, den Bluff-Weg einzuschlagen. Nicht die beste Idee, denn ES Gesicht verzog sich augenblicklich zu einer wutverzerrten Grimasse.

     „Ich werde diese respektlose Unverschämtheit nicht noch einmal wiederholen, Sie wissen sehr genau wovon ich rede!“ Nachdem ES somit ein Fünkchen ihres wahren Ichs hervorgeholt hatte, setzte sie nun wieder ihr ewig zufriedenes Grinsen auf. „Was meinen Sie, welch eine Bestrafung wäre für Sie angemessen?“ Rhetorische Fragen brauchte man nicht beantworten und so saß Luciana der neuen Schulleiterin schweigend gegenüber und war schon genug damit beschäftigt, ihrem schwammigen Blick nicht auszuweichen.

     „Wissen Sie was das hier ist?“, fragte ES dann und deutete auf eine gelbe Akte, die aufgeschlagen neben ihren rosa Pergamenten lag.

     „Sieht nach einer Akte aus.“

     „ _Ihre_ Akte, _Ihre_. Als Schulleiterin habe ich nämlich endlich das Recht in alle Unterlagen der Schule und deren Schüler Einblick zu haben.“ Damit blätterte ES demonstrativ ein paar Seiten darin um und drückte dann mit ihrem Wurstzeigefinger auf eine ganz bestimmte Passage, „Sechshundertundzweiundvierzig Mal den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C und Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung gebrochen. Hätte das Zaubereiministerium zum Anfang dieses Schuljahres Bestimmungsrecht in Schulangelegenheiten gehabt, wären Sie selbstverständlich gar nicht erst aufgenommen worden. Aber so …“, ES seufzte theatralisch auf. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte bislang nicht das Gefühl, dass Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeiten wirklich wirksam bei Ihnen sind. Kinder wie Sie eines sind, kommen glücklicherweise nicht allzu häufig vor, aber ich denke selbst Sie kann man mit den richtigen Mitteln wieder zurechtrücken. Sie wollen doch sicher ein brauchbares Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft werden, nicht wahr?“

     Dieses Gespräch nahm eine Wendung an, die Luciana überhaupt nicht mehr zu deuten vermochte. Nur das Gefühl, dass sie sich in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand, wollte einfach nicht von ihr abrücken. Was auch immer ES vorhatte, es hatte unter Garantie nicht ansatzweise mit regulären, pädagogischen Maßnahmen zu tun. Umbridge war jetzt in der Position sie von der Schule zu schmeißen, also wieso tat sie es nicht? Für einen kurzen Moment war Luciana selbst versucht ES den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, nur um endlich aus diesem Raum zu kommen. Aber sie tat es nicht – ob aus dem Grund, weil ihr die Schule mittlerweile ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen war, sie ohne ihre ZAG’s vermutlich eine Haftstrafe absitzen musste, oder aber, (und diesen Gedanken schoss sie mit einem gepfefferten Arschtritt sofort wieder in die dreckigen Katakomben ihres Bewusstsein, wo er hergekommen war) weil sie einen gewissen Zaubertrankprofessor vermutlich nie mehr im Leben zu Gesicht bekommen würde, da mit einem Rauswurf wahrscheinlich auch die Beendigung ihrer Mitgliedschaft im Orden besiegelt sein würde –

     „Vielleicht möchte ich das, ja.“

     „Dann sollten wir bei Ihrem Problem anfangen, Anordnungen richtig zu verstehen.“ Und damit zog ES eine Schublade von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und legte einen gusseisernen, vielleicht dreißig Zentimeter langen Gegenstand auf den Tisch. Luciana hatte gerade ausmachen können, worum es sich bei diesem Ding handelte, da hatte sich ES auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt und war gerade dabei aufzustehen.

     „D-das ist ne Kneifzange!“, schnappte Luciana panisch und rutschte samt Stuhl ein Stück zurück. „Was haben Sie damit vor?“

     „Sie haben mir doch gerade eben zugestimmt, Miss Bradley und wie ich sagte“, ES nahm die Zange vom Tisch und schritt, noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn auch ein wenig irre wirkend, weiter auf sie zu, „wir sollten bei Ihrem schlechten Gehör anfangen.“

     „A-aber was ist denn mit meinem … meinem Gehör?“

     Wieder rückte sie ein Stück weiter weg, doch ES stand schon beinahe direkt vor ihr.

     „Na na, Sie werden doch zugeben müssen, dass Sie sich an keine meiner direkten Bitten an Sie gehalten haben. Oder wollen Sie mir weiß machen, Ihre Ohren haben dafür nicht ein wenig Strafe verdient?“

     War dieses Weibsstück vollkommen übergeschnappt? Was hatten ihre Regelverstöße und Unverschämtheiten mit ihren Ohren in Kombination mit einer Kneifzange zu t- _Scheiße … scheiße, scheiße, scheiße …_ Lucianas Blick glitt zur Tür, dann wieder zu ES.

     „Ich hab kein Problem mit meinem Gehör, ich habe Sie wirklich gut verstanden und - hey!!“ ES schien unbeeindruckt von Lucianas Erklärungsversuchen und hatte die Zange schon geöffnet, das Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Noch nen Schritt und dann hol ich mal mein Werkzeug raus und selbst das wird nix dagegen sein, wenn mein Pate erfährt, was Sie hier treiben!“, sagte Luciana mit erhobenen Finger, für einen kurzen Moment hielt ES inne – nur um noch ein Stückchen breiter zu grinsen.

     „Das hört sich ja beinahe nach einer Drohung an, tss!“, quiekte ES vergnügt. „Ihr Pate verkehrt mit Halbmenschen wie _Vampiren_ und _Werwölfen_ , bin ich da richtig informiert?“ Jaja, Queen der Rhetorik, worauf wollte die Alte hinaus? „Sehen Sie, ich habe schon einmal ein Gesetz in Kraft treten lassen, welches den Werwölfen die Einstellung an einem Arbeitsplatz, ja, unmöglich macht – wollen Sie wirklich daran schuld sein, wenn ich mich für ein weiteres einsetzen würde … wie zum Beispiel der Legalisierung von Vampirpfählungen?“

     Luciana ließ ihren Finger sinken, starrte ES aus ungläubigen Augen an, konnte jedoch nirgends ein Zeichen erkennen, dass diese es nicht ernst meinte. Und ihr eigener Stolz sollte nicht der Auslöser für noch mehr Diskriminierung dieser so genannten ‚Halbmenschen‘ führen.

     „Braves Mädchen“, kommentierte ES und drückte Luciana die Zange in die Hand. Und während diese in den nächsten Minuten vor einem Spiegel unter ES Anweisungen die Oberseite ihrer Hörmuschel ‚angemessen bestrafte‘ und bis auf die Hälfte herunter ‚knipste‘, hielt nur der eine Wunschgedanke sie davon ab, einfach davon zu laufen – vielleicht würde sich die Tür öffnen und Snape würde hereinplatzen. Dieser Gedanke war weder logisch, noch konnte sie genau sagen, wieso gerade dieses Bild sie durchhalten ließ, immerhin war es vollkommen egal _wer_ genau ES einen Strich durch ihre krankhaften Bestrafungsmethoden machte. Aber vor ihrem Auge war es genau er. Und er kam nicht.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nach der zweiten ruhelosen Nacht machte sich der Schlafmangel der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden selbst bei Luciana bemerkbar – in ihrem Alter, so wie Johnny es immer formulierte, sollte dies eigentlich kein großes Problem darstellen. Allerdings handelte es sich dieses Mal nicht um eine wochenendübergreifende Party, bei der reichlich Alkohol geflossen war.

     In der vorletzten Nacht waren es endlose Adrenalinschübe und ausführliche Ordensgespräche gewesen, in der letzten hatte sie sich vor unterdrückter Wut und Schmerzen nicht zum Einschlafen bringen können. Sie war ein Seitenschläfer, aber wie sollte man sich auf die Seite legen, ohne dabei mit einem Ohr das Kissen zu berühren? Als ES sie am gestrigen Abend nach gefühlten etlichen Stunden aus ihrem Büro entlassen hatte, war Lucianas erster Weg das Klo der Maulenden Myrte gewesen – und selbst dieser sonst so schadenfrohe Geist, dessen Ableben aus nichts weiterem als Jammern und Lästern bestand, hatte geschlagene zwei Stunden auf sie eingeredet, um sie dazu zu bewegen, den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Luciana hätte nichts lieber getan – wäre da nicht dieser seltsame Kommentar von ES gewesen, die zum Abschied etwas davon gesagt hatte, sie solle sich erst gar nicht die Mühe machen, Linderung bei der Schulheilerin zu suchen, da es ihr als Schulleiterin möglich war, _jede_ Art von Personal zu entlassen. Und selbst wenn sie Madam Pomfrey aufgesucht hätte, Luciana hatte ihren Zweifel, was den Nutzenfaktor anbelangte. Eine der stärksten Heilungstinkturen, von der sie immer ein Fläschchen dabei hatte und die ihr auch beim ersten ‚Nachsitzen‘ bei ES schon gute Dienste geleistet hatte, half rein gar nichts – nein, das war nicht ganz korrekt, wenn man genau sein wollte, hatte das Auftragen genau dieser Tinktur die Sache noch schlimmer gemacht. Eine normale Kneifzange war das auf jeden Fall nicht gewesen, eher modifiziertes Werkzeug, an dem sich ein besonders talentiert sadistischer Zauberlehrling ausgelassen hatte.

     Und so saß Luciana am Mittwochmorgen, abgesehen von den üblichen Frühaufsteherverdächtigen, alleine in der Großen Halle, mit zerzaustem, offenem Haar (üblicherweise trug sie einen Zopf, alleine schon aus praktischen Gründen, aber mit dem Trümmerfeld, was mal ihre Ohren dargestellt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht unter ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer wagen, ohne dabei ein Heiden Aufsehen zu erregen) und schlürfte ihren Kaffee, der schon den zweiten Tag in Folge wie von Zauberhand an ihrem Platz auf sie gewartet hatte.

     Der Vormittagsunterricht zog sich dahin, wie allerfrischstes, mundwarmes Hubba-Bubba-Kaugummi, Wahrsagen hatte Luciana wieder einmal für ein kleines Nickerchen auf bettweichem Moosklassenbelag genutzt (dieses Mal sogar mit geschlossenen Augen und ohne fremde Stimmen zu hören, welch eine willkommene Abwechslung), auf dem Weg zum nächsten Unterricht waren ihr George und Fred über den Weg gelaufen, die äußerst guter Laune schienen.

     „Morgen Luciana, siehst ja aus wie der frische Frühling!“

     „Danke, Fred.“

     „Kannst uns sogar mit halb geschlossenen Augen auseinander halten, ich zeige mich schwer beeindruckt, Madame!“

     „Das is nich schwer, ihr habt doch völlig verschiedene Stimmen.“

     Daraufhin sahen sich die Zwillinge mit verstörtem Blick gegenseitig an und begangen irgendein Zaubererschlaflied zu singen, um ihre Stimmen miteinander abzugleichen (dass es sich hierbei um ein spezielles Schlaflied für Zauberer handeln musste, konnte sie selbst mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf äußerster Sparflamme erkennen, zumindest bezweifelte Luciana, dass Muggel in Britannien ihre Zöglinge mit ‚Sauberwisch flieg, der Vater ihn bestieg, die Mutter hat ihn abgebrannt‘ und so weiter in den Schlaf zu singen pflegten).

     „Nein, haben wir nicht“, befanden beide gleichzeitig, als sie auf dem Treppenabsatz zum zweiten Stockwerk angelangt waren.

     „Hattest nicht mal die Zeit dir die Haare zu machen, oder hast deine Bürste nicht gefunden? Aufrufezauber sollen da sehr hilfreich sein, habe ich gehört.“

     Daraufhin bekam George lediglich ihren besten ‚Halt den Mund, sonst setzt es was‘ Blick ab.

     „Ich habe mir die Haare gekämmt, heute Morgen, direkt nach dem Aufstehen, damit du’s weißt! Aber wenn’s euch nicht passt, ich werd mir gleich nach dem Unterricht die nächstbeste Kneifzange besorgen und auch meine Haare bis auf die Kopfhaut trimmen, dann steht auch keins mehr davon außer Reih und Glied, ZUFRIEDEN?!“, keifte Luciana los und stampfte dabei wutschäumend die nächsten Treppenstufen nach oben. Die Zwillinge waren derweil stehen geblieben und starrten sie mit großen Augen an – und auch wenn Freds darauffolgender Kommentar sicher nicht für ihre, sondern Georges Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, das geflüsterte „Da hat jemand seine Tage“ hätte sie beinahe dazu gebracht, den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen und ihm mit bloßen Händen den Hals umzudrehen.

     „Ach Luciana?“ Fred.

     Diese drehte sich langsam, sehr langsam wieder zu den Jungs um, mit einem seligen, breiten und eingefrorenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

     „Ja bitte?“

     „Jetzt wird sie langsam echt gruselig“, flüsterte George seinem Bruder zu.

     _Tiiief einatmen, das hast du nicht gehört …_

„Sie zu, dass du zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle bist“, sagte Fred.

     Luciana hob eine Augenbraue.

     „Vielleicht ist sie von Snape besessen?“

     „George, ich kann dich hören …“, sagte Luciana. „Wieso sollte ich in der Großen Halle sein?“

     „Du weißt doch, unser Plan vom eigenen Laden“, riss Fred die ellenlangen Gespräche über den Zauberscherzartikelladen an. Luciana nickte. „George und ich haben beschlossen, diesen Weg ein wenig früher als geplant einzuschlagen – jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr an der Schule ist, werden wir der neuen Schulleiterin … ein bisschen einheizen.“

     Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ diese Ankündigung bei Luciana alle Alarmglocken aufheulen.

     „Jungs, ihr wisst, dass mit der Ollen nicht zu scherzen ist?“

     „Haben wir miteinbezogen“, kam es gleichzeitig.

     „Gut, dann nehmt bitte folgenden Rat ernst: Macht mit dieser verkrüppelten Fotze, was ihr wollt und denkt nicht mal dran, euch dabei Samthandschuhe anzuziehn – aber wenn sie euch erwischt, dann solltet ihr Plan Z in der Tasche haben … und zwar wie ihr in Schallgeschwindigkeit Minimum eine Staatsgrenze zwischen euch und den Sado-Plüsch bringt, das würd ich an eurer Stelle ernsthaft beherzigen, vor allem, wenn ihr ne Familienplanung für eure Zukunft in Betracht zieht.“

     Mit diesen Worten machte Luciana auf dem Absatz kehrt, nur um in der nächsten Doppelstunde Verwandlung die vermutlich schlechteste Arbeitsleistung der Geschichte Hogwarts abzulegen. Selbstverständlich blieb dies bei ihrer Hauslehrerin nicht unbemerkt und so musste sie sich nach dem Unterricht auf ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall (einer äußerst meckernden mit Ratschlägen-um-sich-schmeißenden McG) einlassen.

     Es kostete sehr viel Wortgewandtheit und Überredungskunst diese davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Unterrichtsstunde lediglich ein Einzelfall sei und Luciana sich in der nächsten unter Garantie viel mehr anstrengen würde und das dies rein gar nichts mit der zusätzlichen Ordensarbeit zu tun habe. So kam es allerdings, dass sich der Grund, wieso sie sich um die Mittagszeit in der Großen Halle befinden sollte, gleich hier im Verwandlungsklassenraum offenbarte. Das hieß, Luciana und McGonagall hörten die Knalle und Schüsse, als sie ihr Gespräch schon fast zum Ende gebracht hatten und erst, als sie aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Geräuschkulisse Richtung Treppenhaus eilten, breitete sich das gesamte Ausmaß dieses Lärms vor ihnen aus. George und Fred hatten offenbar ihr ‚ES einheizen‘ mit einem _kleinen_ Feuerwerk eingeleitet, das sie mitten im Schloss losgelassen hatten. Ein riesenhaftes, pinkes Feuerrad schoss gerade zwischen Luciana und McGonagall in dem Gang vorbei, als diese im ersten Stockwerk angelangt waren.

     Ohrenbetäubende Raketen in allen Farben, Formen und vor allem Größen, flogen durch die Luft, verbreiteten sich mit schimpfwörterschreibenden Wunderkerzen in jedem Winkel des Schlosses und auch wenn Luciana bei dieser unbeschreiblichen Dezibel Zahl beinahe der Kopf explodierte, war das Bild, welches eine verzweifelte Schulleiterin in Begleitung von dem Hausmeister abgab, wie die beiden durch die Gegend liefen und mit allen Mitteln versuchten, dieses Inferno einzudämmen (mit Zaubersprüchen gegen die Leuchtkörper anzugehen machte es allerdings nur noch schlimmer), einfach Balsam auf der Seele.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Irgendwann, nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit, hatte Luciana den Unterricht für diesen Tag hinter sich gebracht, ihre Tasche mit all den Unterlagen (und vor allem nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben) in eine Ecke ihres kleinen Zimmers gepfeffert und lag nun seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf ihrem Bett, mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und pochenden Ohren. Seit heute Morgen hatte sie sich die offenen Wunden nicht mehr angeschaut und auch eben war sie schnurstracks an ihrem Spiegel vorbeigelaufen, ganz nach dem Motto, wenn sie dem Problem keine Beachtung schenkte, wäre es auch gar nicht da. Natürlich klappte es nicht. Und so setzte sich Luciana seufzend in ihrem Bett auf, ignorierte den aufkommenden Schwindel (der sicher nicht nur von den Kopfschmerzen oder Schlafmangel herrührte, immerhin hatte sie schon wieder das Mittagsessen verpasst – sie sollte sich wirklich endlich mal erkundigen, wo genau die Schulküche lag) und stellte sich dann zögernd vor die kleine, dunkelbraune Kommode, in der ein Spiegel eingelassen war.

     „Ich will keinen Ton hören!“, warnte sie diesen mit erhobenem Finger und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Möbelstück nieder.

     „Ich habe dir schon heute Morgen was dazu gesagt“, kam prompt von dem Spiegel, mit einer Stimme, die einer Drag-Queen auf der Reeperbahn gleich kam.

     Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Haare zurück und ließ dann mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs zwei Öllampen an der Wand an.

     „Heiler.“

     „Sagte ich grad nicht was von _kein_ Ton?“

     „Trotzdem Heiler.“

     „Ich reiß dich gleich von der Kommode und tausch dich mit nem Handelsüblichen aus!“, knurrte Luciana – es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich an das sprechende, oder viel mehr kommentierende Spiegelbild gewöhnt hatte, allerdings musste sie zugeben, das Roger, wie er sich ihr vorgestellt hatte, manchmal recht amüsant sein konnte und in manchen Fällen sogar hilfreich. Und auch wenn sie es gerade nicht hören wollte, der Spiegel hatte nicht ganz Unrecht.

     „Sieht nicht so toll aus, mh?“, seufzte sie und ließ ihr Haar wieder über die nässenden Wunden gleiten.

     „Heiler.“

     „Ich hab’s schon beim ersten Mal verstanden, die sehen vielleicht nicht mehr so brauchbar aus, aber ich kann immer noch hören!“

     „Ja, jetzt vielleicht. Das wird in ein paar Tagen anders aussehen.“

     „Ich hab dir heut Morgen schon gesagt, dass ich nicht zu Pomfrey kann – was meinst du, kann ich da nicht selbst was dran machen?“

     „Kindchen, ich bin ein Spiegel und nicht die Beratungsstelle des St. Mungo!“

     „Haben die in Hogsmeade so was wie nen Heiler?“

     „Und auch nicht das MGS.“

     „Das was??“

     „Magische Gelbe Seiten, Kindchen, einfach nicht zu fassen, so einen ahnungslosen Schüler hatte ich seit mindestens hundertfünfzig Jahren nicht.“

     Luciana überhörte diesen Kommentar geflissentlich und grübelte weiter. Wenn es für sie keine Option war in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, oder sich an ihren Paten zu wenden, wen konnte sie noch –

     „Snape …“

     „Kindchen, sag mal, ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit häufig von ihm sprichst – damit meine ich häufig häufig, wenn du verstehst was ich-„

     „Nein, ich meine Snape kann mir helfen! Er ist Zaubertranklehrer und wenn einer weiß, wie man ‚Kriegswunden‘ behandelt, dann sicher er!“

     „Ich bitte dich, Kleines, solch ein ungehobelter Bube ist mir in meiner gesamten Stehzeit in Hogwarts nicht untergekommen – erst letztes Jahr, als ich oben auf dem Dachboden stand, hat mir Bathilda – ganz armes Ding, wird langsam blind, dabei ist sie aus so perfektem Eichenholz geschnitzt – wo war ich? Ah genau, Bathilda hat fast ein ganzes Jahrzehnt bei dem Professor verbringen müssen, was da für Geschichten bei heraus gekommen sind, allein beim Gedanken kratzt mir das Glas!“

     Luciana hatte dem Geschwätz von Roger keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, sie war schon dabei ihre Schuluniform mit Jeans und Pullover zu tauschen, sich zur Sicherheit eine Schachtel Zigaretten in die Hinterntasche zu stecken und ihren Zauberstab im Hosenbund zu verstauen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Doch in den Kerkern fand sie nicht das Bild vor, welches sie erwartet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Die Tür zu Snapes Büro stand einen Spalt offen, dahinter war kein noch so kleinstes Geräusch zu vernehmen, nur das Licht, welches in dem Raum zu brennen schien, ließ vermuten, dass sich der Zaubertranklehrer in seinen Räumen befinden musste.

     Zögerlich klopfte Luciana gegen die Holztür, welche bei den Erschütterungen nachgab und in das Büro hineinschwenkte. Mit ihrer Vermutung hatte sie richtig gelegen, jemand befand sich in dem Raum – allerdings handelte es sich bei diesem Jemand nicht um Professor Snape. Erst als Luciana ein paar Schritte in das Büro gegangen war, konnte sie die Person ausmachen, die über dem Schreibtisch gebeugt, mit dem Kopf _in_ einer Denkariumsschale, dastand und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

     Sie schaute sich rechts und links um, noch immer keine Spur von Snape – auch die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen war verschlossen und am Rahmen zeichnete sich auch kein Lichtstreifen ab. Was also machte Potter in Snapes Büro, mit dem Kopf in Snapes Denkarium getaucht, ohne Professor Snape? Mit einem Mal kam Luciana in den Sinn, dass heute der Tag war, an dem Potter Unterrichtsstunden in diesem Okklu-Dings bekam. War dies Teil des Unterrichts? Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium anschauen? Sollte dieses Okklu-was-auch-immer nicht den Geist verschließen und vorm Eindringen schützen? Und war Luciana nicht gerade eben auf dem Weg in die Kerker einer Gruppe Slytherins begegnet, die sich lautstark darüber unterhalten hatten, dass ein gewisser Montague von einem Verschwindekabinett verschluckt worden sei, nun in einem Klo steckte und ES ihn ohne Snapes Hilfe wohl nie herausbekommen würde?

     Nun ja, bei ihrem übermüdeten Geist machte sie sich nicht die allergrößten Vorwürfe erst so spät eins und eins zusammen gezählt zu haben: Offensichtlich hatte Potter jetzt gerade eine seiner Privatstunden bei Snape, dieser schien sich dann um einen seiner Hausschüler kümmern zu müssen und – ja was machte Potter dann hier?

     Luciana trat noch ein wenig näher, umrundete den Schreibtisch und blieb unmittelbar neben dem kopflosen Harry stehen. Das Denkarium bestand aus einer flachen, steinernen Schale, an dessen Rand Runen und Symbole eingraviert waren. Luciana kannte diese magischen Gegenstände aus Deutschland, Gabriel besaß ein solches Exemplar, allerdings bestand sein Denkarium aus Messing und nicht aus Stein. Sie dienten zur Aufbewahrung von Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die man Mithilfe eines Zauberstabs aus seinem Kopf in die Schale abgeben konnte – Luciana hatte diese Dinger schnell schätzen gelernt, denn sie konnten sehr hilfreich sein, wenn man zum Beispiel einer wichtigen Unterrichtsstunde nicht wirklich aufmerksam gefolgt war – dann legte man die Erinnerung an diese einfach in die Schale und schaute sich das Gelaber des Lehrers noch einmal an.

     Wie genau man eine Erinnerung so detailgenau abrufen konnte, der man selbst lediglich im Halbschlaf gefolgt war, wusste sie nicht – aber darauf kam es auch nicht an, solange es funktionierte. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick wühlte sich Potter durch Snapes abgelegte Erinnerungen, bei denen Luciana sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass sie für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen waren.

     Dies hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, selbst einen Blick auf die Oberfläche, oder was neben Potters Kopf noch davon übrig war, zu werfen und gerade am Rand konnte sie einen jüngeren Snape mit nicht ganz so mürrischem Gesicht erkennen, wie er neben einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe in einem Wohnzimmer saß, den Kopf zwischen seinen Schultern hängend, sehr betrübt dreinblickend – dann ruckten die Köpfe von dem Erinnerungssnape und der Hexe (die Luciana aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt vorkam) in eine bestimmte Richtung des Raumes, Snape sprang von der Couch auf, auf der er Platz genommen hatte und redete auf einen, für Luciana nicht ersichtlichen Punkt ein. Sie hatte genug gesehen, um sagen zu können, dass es sich um eine sehr private Erinnerung ihres Professors handeln musste und auch wenn sie selbst fast vor Neugierde umkam, machte sich ein nagend schlechtes Gewissen in ihr breit. Potter hatte nicht das Recht in Snapes Geist einzudringen, schlimm genug, dass die Gedanken in der Zaubererwelt unter Umständen alles andere als frei waren. Und so gab sie sich einen innerlichen Ruck, packte ihren Klassenkameraden an der Schulter und zog ihn mit einer Bewegung aus dem Denkarium heraus. Potter stand verwirrt vor ihr, brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich seiner momentanen Umgebung bewusst wurde, erkannte dann anscheinend wen er da neben sich stehen hatte und öffnete seinen Mund, wohl um zum Sprechen anzusetzen. Was er hatte sagen wollen, würde Luciana wohl nie erfahren – just in diesem Moment peitschte eine Stimme durch den Raum, die markerschütternder nicht hätte ausfallen können:

     „Macht’s Spaß?“

     Im Türrahmen stand Snape, der allerdings in dieser Position und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck wie der Sensenmann höchstpersönlich aussah – Luciana Herz setzte temporär aus, bevor es wie wild in ihrer Brust anfing zu schlagen. Selbst das Pochen ihrer Ohren war für einen Augenblick verschwunden, in dem Snape Schritt für Schritt näher an Potter und sie herantrat. Sie konnte sich sehr gut ausmalen, was Snape gerade dachte, beziehungsweise, wie die Situation für ihn aussehen mochte. Zwei nervtötende Gryffindorsschüler, die sich in seiner Unbeliebtheitsskala seit Monaten um die höchste Platzierung rangelten, standen ohne Aufsicht oder Berechtigung in seinem Büro, unmittelbar vor dem Gefäß, in dem sich die vermutlich privatesten Erinnerungen seiner Selbst befanden. Schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Luciana war beinahe so weit, sich in das Büro der Schulleiterin zu wünschen.

     „Nun …“, setzte Snape an, seine Lippen bebten, das Blut war scheinbar völlig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte unmerklich – und war das da tatsächlich eine Ader auf seiner Stirn, die hervortrat? Okay, das war neu – und gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „ _Nun_ … gut amüsiert?“

     Luciana und Potter schüttelten beinahe zeitgleich den Kopf, keiner von beiden wagte es auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bringen.

     „Reichte wohl nicht die Show alleine zu genießen, Potter, haben sich gleich ein wenig Gesellschaft geholt?“

     Wieder schüttelte Luciana den Kopf, dieses Mal energischer.

     „Sir, ich wollte nur-„

     „Sie halten Ihren Mund!“, zischte Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und kam direkt neben Potter zum Stehen. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er sich sehr beherrschen nicht rohe Gewalt anzuwenden.

     „Sie werden niemanden erzählen, was Sie gesehen haben!“, schrie Snape Potter und ihr entgegen.

     „Nein, nein, natürlich n-„, stotterte Potter vor sich hin und wich dabei Schritt für Schritt von Snape ab – Luciana blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen.

     „Raus hier, raus, ich möchte Sie nie mehr in diesem Büro sehen!“

     Ob diese Aussage nur für Potter galt, oder auch für sie, konnte Luciana nicht ganz bestimmen. Während Harry seine Beine in die Hand nahm und in Null Komma Nichts das Büro verließ, bewegte sie sich weiterhin keinen Millimeter – ganz zu Snapes Missfallen.

     „Sir, ich hab doch gar ni-„,

     „DAS gilt auch für Sie, Miss Bradley, RAUS!“

     Luciana hatte Professor Snape in den letzten Monaten mehr als nur einmal wütend gesehen, sehr und verdammt wütend, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zustand, in dem er sich jetzt befand. Allerdings war es ihr sehr wichtig, dass er nicht in dem falschen Bewusstsein sterben musste und sie ewig im Gedächtnis als kleines, neugieriges und hinterlistiges Etwas behielt. Immerhin hatte sie die Contenance bewiesen und sich bewusst _dagegen_ entschieden unerlaubt in seinen Erinnerungen spazieren zu gehen und dies sollte er verflucht nochmal erfahren!

     „Ich wollte Sie nur um Hilfe bitten und bin zuf-„

     Diese Widerworte waren dann wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen. Snapes zu Schlitzen verengten Augen weiteten sich, dabei packte er blitzschnell ihren Oberarm und zerquetschte diesen mit einer Kraft, die man seiner Statur niemals zugetraut hätte.

     „Ver-schwinden-Sie!“

     Sein Gesicht war nur noch eine Handbreite von ihrem entfernt.

     „Aber Sir, ich-„

     Dieses Mal wurde Luciana weniger verbal von Snape unterbrochen – nein, er hatte sie vielmehr mit aller Wut von sich gestoßen, so dass sie sich ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt auf dem Kerkerboden wiederfand.

     Okay. Beleidigungen, Punkteabzug, Strafarbeiten, höhnische Bemerkungen und abfällige Blicke, damit konnte sie leben. Aber das ging zu weit. Definitiv zu weit.

     Mit einer Bewegung rappelte sich Luciana vom Boden auf, lief, zu Snapes Erstaunen, wie sie seinem Blick entnehmen konnte, nicht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zur Tür hinaus, sondern direkt auf ihn zu und dann _PATSCH_ – landete ihre flache Hand schwungvoll und überaus präzise platziert auf Snapes linker Wange.

     „Sie wagen es!“, platzte es aus ihr heraus, die Zornesröte war ihr schon auf dem Fußboden ins Gesicht gestiegen, nun hatten sich ihre Brauen zusammengezogen, ihr Zeigefinger fuchtelte wild vor Snapes Nase herum und ihre gesamte Körperhaltung strahlte ‚sehr angepisstes Weibsstück‘ aus - am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen gehörigen Tritt in seine Weichteile verpasst – nun, das musste sie jetzt wohl verbal kompensieren: „Ich bin nur runter gekommen, weil ich Ihre Fachkompetenz zu Rate ziehen wollte und find dann ne offene Tür samt Potter in IHREM Denkarium vor, dann bin ich noch so freundlich und zieh den Herrn aus ihrem Gedankenwust raus, um IHRETWILLEN UND SIE LASSEN MICH NICHT MAL ZU WORT KOMMEN UND WENDEN DANN NOCH GEWALT AN?! Echt, DAS muss ich mir nicht geben!“ Mit diesen Worten stakste Luciana erhobenen Hauptes von dannen, ließ Snape, der seit der Ohrfeige perplex und mit halb offenem Mund da stand, an Ort und Stelle stehen und knallte beim Verlassen seines Büros scheppernd die Tür, nicht ohne vorher ein lautes „Wichser“ vernehmen zu lassen. Eher würde sie es in Kauf nehmen Taub durch ihr restliches Leben zu laufen oder an einer Blutvergiftung abzunippeln, als diesen Bastard noch einmal um Hilfe zu bitten!

  

 


	27. Unerwartete Hilfe

 

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame saß Potter, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt und er sah erst auf, als Luciana schon vor ihm stand.

     „Passwort vergessen?“, fragte Luciana beiläufig und versuchte die Wut, die auch nach den eben gerauchten zwei Zigaretten nicht gänzlich verschwunden war, nicht mit in ihre Stimme fließen zu lassen.

     „Nein“, sagte Potter, rappelte sich dabei vom Boden auf, „um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab hier auf dich gewartet.“

     Sie nickte und musste eine ganze Weile warten, bis er endlich fortfuhr.

     „Hör mal, ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir diesen Vorfall unten bei Snape … einfach nicht erwähnen. Bei niemandem?“

     Dabei wirkte er angespannt, ob dies von der Erinnerung kam, die er sich unerlaubterweise angeschaut hatte oder weil Potter der blanke Horror vor der nächsten Begegnung mit Snape plagte, beides war denkbar.

     „Sicher – ich halt dicht, verlass dich drauf“, sagte Luciana schließlich.

     Wieder folgte eine Zeit lang Schweigen, dann wandte Potter sich um, murmelte der Fetten Dame beiläufig das Passwort entgegen und verschwand in dem Loch, welches das aufschwingende Bild freigelegt hatte. Kurz darauf tat Luciana es ihm gleich.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Einen Tag vor Beginn der Osterferien ließ Professor McGonagall Luciana in ihr Büro kommen – zunächst war sie davon ausgegangen, es würde um ihre schwachen Leistungen in Verwandlungen gehen, doch dieses ‚Problemchen‘ war nur ein kleiner Teil von McG’s Anliegen gewesen. Der Orden, oder vielmehr ihre Hauslehrerin, die, wie sie es sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte, unter Garantie die Hauptverantwortliche war, hatte nach Absprache mit Lucianas Paten für die zwei Ferienwochen einen Ersatzvermittler für die Sitzungen des Ordens eingestellt, damit Luciana selbst sich voll und ganz auf die Wiederholung des Unterrichtstoffes konzentrieren können würde.

     Nun ja, zugegebenermaßen, ganz unbegründet war McGonagalls Einfall nicht gewesen – in wenigen Fächern stand sie besser als ‚Annehmbar‘, vor allem mit Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst hatte Luciana ihre Schwierigkeiten (Verwandlungen katastrophaler als Zauberkunst, allerdings schien selbst ihre Hauslehrerin einzusehen, dass dies wohl mehr an dem Unwillen ihrer Schülerin liegen mochte, schmerzhafte Transfigurationen an Tieren auszuführen), von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war kaum die Rede, da McGonagall die Benotungen ihrer Kollegin anscheinend weniger ernst nahm und Zaubertränke … nun ja, Zaubertränke hatte großes Potenzial ihr bei den Prüfungen das Genick zu brechen. Snape war noch immer nicht davon abgewichen, sämtliche Aufsätze mit einem dicken, fetten ‚M‘ zu versehen und Einsicht in die Notenvergabe der Tränke hatte Luciana bislang nicht bekommen.

     „Er sagte Sie seien nicht völlig untalentiert, das können Sie ruhig als Lichtblick ansehen, Miss Bradley“, hatte McGonagall sie aufmuntern wollen, doch irgendwie hatte Luciana das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie Snape dabei nicht ganz vollständig zitiert hatte.

     So verbrachte sie die kompletten Ferien mit der Nase über Büchern, Unterlagen und Pergamenten, lernte Tabellen, Zutaten und Zeitdaten auswendig, übte in verlassenen Klassenzimmern mit allen erdenklichen Gegenständen und ihrem äußerst unwilligen Falken Schwebe-Verwandlungs-und Aufrufezauber. Und auch wenn man meinen sollte, dass sie dies völlig beschäftigen musste, nein – Luciana hatte bislang fast im gesamten Schuljahr den Ordenssitzungen beigewohnt und auch wenn sie niemals aktiv etwas für diese Organisation getan hatte, wie Wache schieben oder nach neuen Verbündeten suchen, Spionieren oder sonst was, rein gar nichts zu hören und nicht auf dem aktuellen Stand zu sein, ließ sie oftmals des Nachts nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

     Dies und die Wunden an ihren Ohren, die Tag für Tag mehr anzuschwellen schienen und deren Infektion sich mittlerweile bis zu ihrem Gehör durchgeschlagen hatte, ganz wie von Roger prophezeit.

     Luciana war noch immer nicht taub, aber die Geräusche um sie herum nahmen, je mehr Zeit verging, einen immer dumpferen Klang an, das Zwitschern der nun im Frühling wiederkehrenden Singvögel nahm sie irgendwann gar nicht mehr wahr und wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, dann hätte es nicht einmal Sinn gehabt, überhaupt zu den ZAG Prüfungen zu erscheinen. Wie sollte man eine Aufgabe im praktischen Teil erfüllen, wenn man die zu erbringende Aufgabenstellung schon alleine akustisch nicht verstehen konnte?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

An einem Morgen, die unterrichtsfreien Wochen waren schon fast wieder vorüber (von Ferien konnte hierbei kaum mehr die Rede sein, Luciana hatte in dieser Zeit härter und intensiver an dem Schulstoff gearbeitet, als in ihrer gesamten Zeit auf Hogwarts), war Luciana vor lauter verzweifeltem Suchen nach ihrer _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_ beinahe durchgedreht, bis sie diese unter einem mächtigen Stapel Broschüren und Merkblätter herausblitzen sah.

     Über Nacht waren jene auf so ziemlich jedem Tischchen, jeder Couch, jedem Sessel oder sonstigem Möbelstück des Gemeinschaftsraumes erschienen und zumindest ihre Mitschüler beschäftigten sich diesen und die darauffolgenden Tage mit nichts weiterem, als dem Gedanken an einen der Zauberberufe, über die die Broschüren informierten. Luciana hatte die Berufsberatungszeit in ihrer Muggelschule schon gehasst wie die Pest, all die großen und rentablen Firmen und Unternehmen, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen waren und um die Aufmerksamkeit der potentiellen neuen Mitarbeiter gebuhlt hatten. Um dem Ganzen noch ein Krönchen zu verpassen, war eine Mitteilung an das schwarze Brett gehängt worden:

 

_BERUFSBERATUNG_

_Alle Fünftklässler sind verpflichtet,_

_während der ersten Woche des Sommertrimesters_

_an einer kurzen Unterredung_

_mit ihrem jeweiligen Hauslehrer_

_teilzunehmen,_

_bei der ihr künftiger beruflicher Werdegang erörtert wird._

_Die einzelnen Termine sind unten aufgeführt._

Ihren eigenen Termin, Dienstag, um sechzehn Uhr, notierte sich Luciana beiläufig in ihrem Hausaufgabenheft, ohne dabei auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, sich mit den zur Auswahl stehenden Berufen auseinanderzusetzen. Vielmehr beschäftigte sich ihre Gedankenwelt darum, wie eine Berufsberatung bei Professor Snape ablaufen würde. Hatte der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum vielleicht sogar andere Broschüren als der der Gryffindors? Irgendwie musste der Schwarze Führer doch an Frischfleisch kommen, wieso dann nicht ein Flyer der Todesser, mit einem smarten Voldemort als Eyecatcher, der mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger dem Betrachter ein überzeugendes ‚Wir wollen DICH‘ entgegen schmetterte? Oder vielleicht eher der bestechliche Weg, frei nach dem Motto: ‚Komm auf die dunkle Seite, wir haben Kekse!‘ ? Und setzte Voldemort einen seiner Untertanen ein, um neue Mitglieder locken zu können? Immerhin saß Snape an der sprudelnden Quelle, wieso dann nicht alle Ressourcen ausnutzen?

     Ah, Snape … da war er wieder, diese Gedanke, der Luciana im Prinzip schon die ganze Zeit über verfolgte, auch, wenn sie sich dies höchstens für eine Millisekunde eingestand. Seit der Sache mit dem Denkarium hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nicht einmal den Zipfel seines Umhangs, oder den Klang seiner Stimme, wenn sie, wie so oft in den Ferien, von dem Weg aus oder in die Bibliothek kam. Obwohl, gerade seine Stimme hätte sie zuletzt mitbekommen – Gesprochenes verstand sie mittlerweile meist nur vollständig, wenn sie zusätzlich die Lippenbewegungen ihres Gegenübers studierte.  

 

Und so kam es, dass Luciana am ersten Tag nach den Ferien weniger als die Hälfte von Professor Binns Vorlesung verstand – die Lippen eines Geistes zu lesen war beinahe unmöglich (bei Myrte brauchte sie sich nicht anstrengen, diese Ausgabe von Geist würde immer mehr schreien als reden) und ihre Gedanken waren zwar an einen Klassenraum gerichtet, allerdings lag der in ihrem Kopf ein paar Stockwerke tiefer.

     Die Begegnung mit Professor Snape stellte sich, kaum eine Stunde später, als tiefgehend ernüchternd heraus. Dieser war dazu übergegangen, sie und Potter zu ignorieren (diesen anscheinend mehr als sie, allerdings war dies weniger tröstlich). Selbstverständlich hätte das zur besseren Konzentrationsfähigkeit für das Zubereiten eines Stärkungstrankes führen können, da sie ausnahmsweise nicht im Fokus ihres Tränkelehrers und seinen bissigen und herablassenden Kommentaren stand – aber dieses kleine, nagende Gefühl, dass die Ohrfeige vor ein paar Wochen vielleicht ein wenig zu viel des Guten gewesen sein könnte, lenkte sie mindestens genauso von der Arbeit ab. Das und die ständigen Seitenblicke, die sie Snape zuwarf. Wenn man üblicherweise jede Begegnung mit einer Person dazu ausnutzte, deren Gemüts- oder allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen, in dem man Hautfarbe oder Ränder unter den Augen studierte und dies plötzlich nicht mehr möglich war, da sich dieser jemand einfach nicht mehr blicken ließ, weder zu Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle oder in den Gängen des Schlosses, dann hatte man nach so langer Zeit einiges nachzuholen.

     Snape machte auf den ersten Blick den typisch mürrischen, schlecht gelaunten Eindruck, den er zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit zum Besten gab (mit Ausnahme Rauschmittel waren im Spiel), erst beim genauen Hinsehen schien sein ausladender Umhang ein wenig schlaffer als üblich über seinen Schultern zu hängen, seine Wangenknocken stachen etwas mehr hervor und seine Bewegungen waren im Gesamten eine Spur fahriger.

     Luciana konnte zwar gut nachvollziehen, dass der Professor wenig Drang dazu verspüren schien, seine Mahlzeiten an einem Tisch mit ES einzunehmen, allerdings sollte dies kein Grund dafür sein, gänzlich darauf zu verzichten. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie keinerlei Schimmer, ob sich in Punkto Schwarzer Führer etwas getan hatte – besser gesagt, sie war überhaupt nicht mehr im Bilde. Gabriel hatte auf jede Anfrage ihrerseits nur Ausflüchte entgegengebracht, mit leicht bissigen Kommentaren versehen, sie solle die Zeit zum Studieren ihrer Schulunterlagen nutzen, die zusätzliche Arbeit käme schon früh genug wieder auf sie zurück.

     In Lucianas Kessel brodelte zum Ende der Zaubertrankdoppelstunde ein recht passabler Stärkungstrank und das schlechte Gewissen über ihre leichte Gewaltanwendung gegenüber Snape hatte schon seit fast einer ganzen Stunde ein jähes Ende gefunden. Selbstverständlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte, doch selbst ein offenes und mindestens zehnminütiges Dauermelden (Aufgrund einer schier an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Frage über die Zutat Ingwerwurzel) hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie lenken können.

     Als es an der Zeit war die Tränkeproben zu Snapes Pult zu bringen, ließ sie sich extra viel Zeit. Und so kam es, dass sie Zeuge eines ihr nicht unbekannten Schauspiels wurde. Potter, Ignorierobjekt Nummer Zwei, hatte seine Probe an Snape übergeben, mit dem Ergebnis, dass dieser sie vor den Augen aller Mitschüler fallen ließ – mit einem zärtlich, genüsslichem ‚Uuuhps‘ auf den Lippen. Dies veranlasste Luciana dazu auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, besser gesagt auf Nummer doppelt und dreifach sicher.

     Ganze vier Phiolen verkorkte sie mit ihrem Stärkungstrank, bevor sie ihren Kessel mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs reinigte und sich, zumindest äußerlich, geduldig in die Schlange der Schüler einreihte. Mit einem etwas höherem Blutdruck als gewöhnlich stand sie einige Zeit später vor Professor Snape und das erste Mal seitdem Vorfall in seinem Büro schenkte er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit – selbstverständlich setzte er augenblicklich seinen besten, mordrigen Blick auf, den Pansy Parkinson, eine Slytherin die vor ihr an der Reihe gewesen war, natürlich nicht abbekommen hatte.

     Luciana hob drei Phiolen in ihrer rechten Hand in Snapes Blickfeld (eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe), die sie darauf mit einer extra langsamen und bedachten Bewegung an ihm vorbei in die Halterung der Proben hinein schob. Dann baute sie sich wieder vor ihm auf und reichte ihm, dieses Mal in einem ausgesprochen übertriebenen Zeitlupentempo, die Vierte. Seine Brauen hatten sich währenddessen zusammengezogen, Luciana konnte förmlich spüren, wie es in ihm brodelte – was sie als höchst zufriedenstellend empfand. Seine Hand griff nach dem Behältnis und nach seiner schnellen Bewegung zu urteilen, hatte er offenbar im Sinn gehabt ihr diese zu entreißen, wäre da nicht Lucianas Finger gewesen, der sich warnend erhoben hatte.

     „Sachte sachte, Professor, wir haben doch gerade eben gesehen, was so schnelles Grapschen bewirken kann“, damit deutete sie demonstrativ auf den kleinen Scherbenhaufen, inklusive Pfütze zu ihren Füßen, der einmal Potters Probe gewesen war. „Es ist doch ganz normal, dass man in Ihrem fortgeschrittenen Alter ein klein bisschen abbaut und auch die ersten Anzeichen von Rheuma in den _Gliedern_ ist doch keine Schmach … Kytta-Salbe soll da wahre Wunder wirken, habe ich mir sagen lassen!“

     Snapes Finger hatten sich während ihrer kleinen Ansprache derart fest um die Phiole gelegt, dass Luciana das Bersten des Glases nicht einmal hören musste, um festzustellen, dass er das zweite Glas in fünf Minuten zerlegt hatte. Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln deutete sie hinter ihn.

     „Da haben Sie noch drei Versuche.“

     Na zumindest hatte sie es vollbracht ein wenig Farbe in dieses gigantisch blasse Gesicht zu bringen – auch wenn es ihr zehn Punkte Abzug eingebracht hatte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Es war lediglich dem reinen Zufall zu verdanken, dass Luciana, gegen Abend dieses Tages, nicht Gefahr gelaufen war, das Beste zu verpassen. Trotz beinahe vollkommener Taubheit auf gleich beiden Ohren, war sie die restlichen Stunden von Zaubertränke an glänzender Laune – sie schrieb dies dem Mini-Sieg der schier endlosen Schlachten mit Professor Snape zu und schenkte dabei dem Wohlsein, ihn wieder gesehen zu haben, keine Beachtung.

     Auf dem Rückweg von einer Raucherpause vom Klo im zweiten Stock, riss sie eine Erschütterung des Bodens unter ihren Füßen aus dem Durchgehen der Daten der Trollkriege im 19. Jahrhundert – dabei erwies sich ihre erste Vermutung, Snape habe mal wieder einen seiner heftigeren Wutanfälle im Kerker Luft gemacht, als falsch. Beim Betreten des Treppenhauses erkannte sie mit einem Blick über das Geländer die Bewohner des gesamten Schlosses (nun ja, wahrscheinlich nicht alle, aber auf den ersten Blick hätte es gut sein können) unten in der Eingangshalle stehen – Schüler wie Lehrer oder Hausgeister standen (oder schwebten) in einem großen Kreis entlang der Wände versammelt, im Fokus erspähte Luciana, und dabei rutschte ihr Herz ein paar Etagen zu tief, die roten Schöpfe der Zwillinge, die wie zwei kleine Mäuse von der alles verschlingenden ES Katze in die Ecke gedrängt standen. Mit einem Mal spurtete Luciana los, überwand dabei die Stufen in Rekordzeit und kam dann unten, etwas außer Atmen, zum Stillstand.

     _Okay_ , ermahnte sie sich selbst, _hier sind Augenzeugen und Lehrer anwesend, die wird die beiden schon nicht umbringen, was auch immer die angestellt haben …_

     Filch, der neben ES stand und mit einem Zettel in der Hand herumwedelte, auf dem Gesicht die pure Vorfreude geschrieben, brabbelte irgendetwas von ‚Formular‘, doch mehr konnte Luciana aus den dumpfen Wortklängen und fahrigen Lippenbewegungen nicht herausfiltern. Und danach – hatte er ernsthaft was von ‚Peitschen‘ gesagt? Sie musste sich verguckt haben, das konnte ja wohl nicht sein Ernst … wieso eigentlich nicht – wenn die neue Schulleiterin mit Ritz-dich-blutig-Federn arbeitete, Schüler zur Strafe Verstümmelungen aufs Auge, pardon, Ohr drückte, war das Auspeitschen dann wirklich noch so weit? Auf der anderen Seite, Auspeitschen war kein elektrischer Stuhl oder die Todesspritze, zugegebenermaßen fast schon ein beruhigender Gedanke – obwohl, vielleicht handelte es sich gar nicht um die Nicht-magischen-Peitschen, die sie im Sinn hatte, sondern um magisch modifizierte mit Reißzähnen und Gift, oder Virenträgern, die einen über Wochen und Monate schmerzhaft dahinsiechen ließen? Ob an dieser Vermutung etwas dran war, würde sie zumindest an diesem Tag nicht herausfinden. Denn nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, bei dem Luciana nicht einmal versucht hatte Teile davon zu verstehen, erhobenen George und Fred ihre Zauberstäbe, schwangen sie umher und nach ihrer Mundbewegung zu urteilen apportieren sie irgendetwas – ah, da waren sie ja: Bethany und Matilda, die Besen der Zwillinge. Das Leuchten in den Augen der Zweien hätte wohl nicht mal eine Horde Stripteasetänzerinnen auslösen können – ja, und das gekreischte „HALTET SIE AUF!“ von ES durchdrang selbst die von Eiter durchzogenen Gehörgänge Lucianas – und, sie traute kaum ihren Augen, Peeves der Schlosspoltergeist, zog zum Abschied seinen Hut vom Kopf und salutierte, als George und Fred hinaus durch das offene Eingangsportal flogen, in den Sonnenuntergang … fehlte da nicht eine britische Flagge im Hintergrund?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Kurz nach Sperrstunde lag Luciana mit gemischten Gefühlen auf ihrem Bett und starrte den dunkelroten Baldachin an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. George und Fred hatten zwar schon seit einiger Zeit angekündigt, dass sie bald die Schule verlassen würden, aber nun, wo es so gekommen war, hinterließ diese Tatsache einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Vielleicht, weil die Zwillinge die einzigen Personen in Hogwarts gewesen waren, deren Anwesenheit sie länger als ein paar Stunden ertrug, ohne ihnen überdrüssig zu werden. _Nein_ , meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _da gibt es noch jemanden der_ \- Lucianas Gürtel zog sich zusammen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf, schob ihr Haar wieder ordentlich über die beiden offenen Blutspendekanäle und zog erst dann an ihrer Gürtelschnalle. Es vergingen keine zehn Sekunden, da stand auch schon die Patronuskatze ihrer Hauslehrerin im Raum. Tja, dass sie schlecht von einem silber-durchsichtigem-Stubentiger Lippenbewegungen ablesen konnte, hatte sie nicht bedacht und der naheliegendste Gedanke, und zwar, dass McGonagall Luciana zu sich ins Büro bestellt hatte, erwies sich dummerweise als falsch.

     So stand sie, nachdem sie sich einen saftigen Abriss von Professor McGonagall abgeholt hatte (Luciana hatte kaum ein Wort verstehen können, aber Mimik und Körpersprache waren nicht fehl zu interpretieren gewesen), mit leichter Verspätung vor Snapes Bürotür, die schon aufgerissen wurde, nachdem sie einmal geklopft hatte. Zum Glück war Snape von der schweigsamen Sorte, das erste Mal war Luciana regelrecht dankbar dafür, dass er sie bloß am Arm zu packen pflegte und sie einfach dorthin zog, wo er sie haben wollte, ohne mündliche Anweisungen.

     Sein Griff war eine Spur fester als sonst und auch sein Tempo hatte er angezogen – ungesehen gelangten sie schneller als jemals zuvor an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes, ein kleiner Schwindel, Drehen und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie auch schon vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf.

 

Verwirrung – ein passenderes Wort war für diese Sitzung kaum zu finden. Inmitten einer durcheinander plappernden Horde aus Zauberern und Hexen zu sitzen, die es an diesem Abend so überhaupt nicht schafften, sich gegenseitig ausreden zu lassen, führten zu einer vollkommen überforderten Luciana, die es gerade einmal fertig gebracht hatte, die Anwesenheitsliste zu Papier zu bringen.

     Außergewöhnlich war die Abwesenheit von Albus Dumbledore, der sie auch gleich das schier endlose Chaos am Tisch zuschrieb (wenn Dumbledore in den Sitzungen nicht in regelmäßigen fünf Minuten Abständen ein scharfes Machtwort sprach, hatte es in der Vergangenheit teilweise nicht anders ausgesehen) und die Anwesenheit der Weasley Zwillinge, die seit einer geschlagenen Stunde abwechselnd, oder sogar gleichzeitig auf ihre Mutter einredeten, schrien und brüllten (in einer Lautstärke, die selbst Luciana Wort wörtlich verstehen konnte) – die beiden hatten sich anscheinend in ihre Bork-ähnlichen-Kollektivköpfe gesetzt, jetzt, wo sie volljährig _und_ keine Schüler mehr waren, dem Orden beizutreten.

     Dass diese Anträge auf eine Mitgliedschaft früher oder später gekommen wären, damit hatten wohl alle gerechnet, nur war Luciana nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es George und Fred so dermaßen eilig hatten. Außerdem schien ihre Taktik ein bisschen unklug gewesen zu sein, ihrer Mutter den ersten großen Hammer vorzusetzen, und zwar ohne abgeschlossene UTZ (unheimlich toller Zauberer – kein Scherz, das war tatsächlich die Bedeutung der Abkürzung, vergleichbar mit einem Hochschulabschluss, wenn man so wollte, die man in den Prüfungen der siebten Klasse an Hogwarts bekam) die Schule zu verlassen, nein, viel mehr einfach abzubrechen, ihr dann zu beichten, die Ladenlokale für den, von langer Hand geplanten, Zauberscherzladen in der Winkelgasse längst angemietet zu haben, ja und schließlich vollwertige Mitglieder der Schwarzen-Führer-Widerstandsgruppe zu werden, deren Mitgliedschaft, zugegebenermaßen, einige Gesundheitsrisiken barg.

     Mrs Weasley stand somit am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, immer wechselnd zwischen erbosten Herumgeschreie, erbittertem Weinens oder resigniertem Vor-sich-hin-Starrens. Einzig und allein Mr Weasley war der wirklich Leidtragende dieser ganzen Misere, hin und hergerissen vom Verständnis für seine Söhne oder der Sorgen seiner Frau – Zuckerschnäuzchen saß mindestens genauso zwischen den Stühlen und hatte irgendwann beschlossen, einfach gar nichts mehr zu sagen.

     Ja, und am restlichen Tisch waren alle möglichen Debatten, von Mysteriumswachschichten bis hin zu Diskussionen über ein Für-und Wider eines Rausschmiss des Ordensmitglieds Mundungus Fletcher ausgebrochen (dieser hatte eine Unzuverlässigkeitsquote von 89% aller ihm aufgetragenen Aufgaben bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erbracht, wie das von Hestia Jones herumgereichte Handout einer wirklich sehr anschaulichen, selbst erstellten Grafik demonstrierte – Fletcher selbst war übrigens nicht anwesend und hatte, wie das kleine Kurvendiagramm rechts unten auf dem Zettel darstellte, nicht auf seinen Gürtel reagiert).

     Nur zwei Personen in der Küche beteiligten sich nicht an diesem migränefördernden Debakel – Lucianas Kopf schnellte von der rechten zur linken Seite um die verzerrten Laute, die in ihrem Gehör ankamen, in Kombination mit Lippenbewegungen Sinn zu verleihen – Remus hatte sich in die Fletcher-Frage eingeklinkt, ebenso Black, Moody, Diggel und Doge, mit Jones als Argumentationsführerin.

     Shacklebolt präsentierte Mrs Weasley in der Zwischenzeit Tonks als Paradebeispiel eines sehr jungen Ordensmitglieds und Professor Snape – ja, dieser saß an seinem Stammplatz, neben ihm der leere Sitz von Dumbledore und massierte seit einer geraumen Weile seine Schläfe.

     Im Prinzip kam keines der Diskussionsthemen auf den Punkt oder zu einem Ende, so lehnte sich Luciana nach einer weiteren halben Stunde auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, zündete sich die dritte Zigarette an diesem Abend an und richtete ihren Blick an die Decke – mit dem dumpfen Gebrabbel, welches gleich einem bassreichen Bienenschwarm an sie gelangte, gönnte sie sich einen Moment der Entspannung – eine Vibration des Tisches, welche kurz darauf folgte, riss Lucianas Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem treibenden Geschehen zu. Offensichtlich hatte Snape mit flacher Hand auf die Tischplatte gehauen, seine Augen waren zu wütenden, winzigen Schlitzen verengt und mit einem markerschütterndem „RUHE!!!“ brachte er es letztendlich sogar zustande, die Zwillinge und Mrs Weasley zum Schweigen zu bringen, die gerade wieder einmal dabei gewesen waren, ihrer Unterhaltung einen kreischenden Tonfall zu verleihen.

     „ … mbledore hat … er …liedschaft …beid …en zugestimmt“, _Meine Fresse, jetzt bekomm doch mal deine Zähne auseinander, ich seh nur jedes zweite Wort, verdammt!,_ dachte Luciana frustriert und kniff angestrengt ihre Augen zusammen, „… obliegt alleine … Entscheidung … lendung … igkeit … Orden … treten. … kann … Sorge …vollziehen, aber das …ort  … hne, … gefällt … nicht.“

_Wie bitte was?_

     Mrs Weasley blitzte Snape darauf gefährlich an, wischte sich eine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkel und beschloss wohl ab jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust die Tasse vor sich anzustarren und den Rest der Sitzung schweigend zu schmollen – welch eine Wohltat. Die Zwillinge hingegen nickten mit hartnäckig entschlossener Miene in die Runde.

     Nachdem über das offizielle Eintreten von George und Fred mit Handzeichen abgestimmt worden war (selbstverständlich bewegte sich die von Mrs Weasley dabei keinen Millimeter, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu folgen kommentierte sie jede weitere, positive Meldung mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, lediglich ihr Ehegatte bekam einen gepfefferten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, als auch dieser seine Hand zur Zustimmung hob), kam noch einmal das Thema Mundungus Fletcher auf – diese leidige Unterredung überwand Luciana schließlich mit dem Studium der Saturnmonde für die Astronomieprüfung und gerade, als sie die letzte Konstellationsskizze für die Sommermonate zu Papier gebracht hatte, erschien eine wedelnde Hand vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut schreckte sie auf, vollführte dabei einen Hüpfer auf ihrem Stuhl und bemerkte erst dann, dass Moody und Black zusammen als Letzte die Küche verließen. Sie hatte das Ende der Sitzung verpasst, so sehr war sie mit ihren Unterrichtsunterlagen beschäftigt gewesen.

     „Mi … adley!“, drang es leise zu ihr hindurch – Professor Snape stand keinen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Offenbar war es auch seine Hand gewesen, die sie schließlich wieder in das Hier und Jetzt gewedelt hatte.

     „…ören Sie … echt?“ Na, er schien wohl ‚Hören Sie schlecht‘ gemeint zu haben – Luciana hätte lachen können, wäre die Situation nicht derart verzwickt. „… dritte Mal …-rufen!“

     „Ich komme sofort, bin gleich fertig!“, sagte sie und packte hastig ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

     „…gessen…“ Wieder hob sie ihren Blick, versuchte dabei Snape nicht allzu ratlos anzusehen. „Sie …ben … da- … vergess-…“, wiederholte er und deutete dabei auf eine Akte, die außerhalb Lucianas Blickfeldes lag. Selbstverständlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie ihm, statt in die Augen, auf die Lippen sah – seine Brauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen und Luciana beeilte sich die Akte in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen.

     „Ich rede mit Ihnen!“ Diese Worte musste Snape beinahe geschrien haben, ihr Kopf ruckte blitzartig hoch – _Ja, verhalt dich doch noch ein wenig auffälliger, ist ja nicht so, dass der Kerl ohnehin nen sechsten, siebten und wer weiß was noch für welche Sinne hat …_ \- ja, und schon hatte sich seine Hand um ihren Oberarm gelegt, der sich von dem vorherigen ‚Spaziergang‘ nicht einmal ein bisschen hatte erholen können. Snape zog sie ein Stück zu sich heran (nicht, dass es viel einfacher gewesen wäre, selbst einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen – er schien mehr von der Sorte ‚Der Berg kommt zum Propheten‘ zu sein), hob seine rechte Hand und führte diese, ganz zu Lucianas Entsetzen, zu ihrem Haar, welches ihr in der Öffentlichkeit nun schon seit dem Tag in Umbridges Büro ins Gesicht hing. Mit langsamer Bewegung hob er die Strähne an, die ihr rechtes Ohr bedeckte, um einen Blick darauf werfen zu können – für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen, beim Anblick des Schlachtfeldes, welches sich ihm bot, daraufhin ließ er ihren Arm los und wiederholte die Überprüfung auch auf der anderen Seite.

     Nachdem er ihr Haar wieder nach vorne hatte gleiten lassen, standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Snape musterte Luciana abschätzend, was dabei hinter seiner Stirn vor sich ging, ließ sich weder erraten, noch erahnen. Wenigstens schien er es aufgegeben zu haben, verbal mit ihr zu kommunizieren, denn nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, in denen sie unter dem nicht abbrechen wollenden Blick ihres Tränkeprofessors angefangen hatte ungeduldig von einem auf das andere Bein zu treten, ruckte sein Kopf Richtung Ausgang und dieses Mal schien er ihr sogar genug Verstand einzugestehen, den Weg bis vor die Haustür ganz alleine und ohne seine ‚führende‘ Hand zu bewältigen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Erst in der Großen Halle, die verlassen im gedämmten Licht der wenigen Fackeln zu dieser späten Stunde dalag, schnappten seine Finger nach Lucianas Arm und zogen sie von ihrem eingeschlagenen Pfad nach oben Richtung Gryffindorturm in den entgegengesetzten der Kerker.

      Den ganzen Weg, von den Ländereien hoch zum Schloss, hätte sie schwören können, Snape wäre nur aus reiner Neugierde der Ursache ihres Gehörausfalls auf den Grund gegangen, nicht aber, weil er es in Betracht gezogen hatte, etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Auf der anderen Seite musste er nicht unbedingt im Sinn haben ihr zu helfen, vielleicht hatte er auch nur Unterlagen von Dumbledore, die er Luciana überreichen sollte? Oder aber, er hatte ein ebenso umfangreiches Repertoire an Folterinstrumenten wie ES und im stand der Sinn nach verspäteter Rache wegen der Ohrfeige?

     Zum aller ersten Mal betrat Luciana Snapes Privaträume nicht durch die Hintertür seines Büros, sondern trat durch den Haupteingang, einen Korridor von seinem Büro entfernt. Ein kleiner, düsterer Flur, in dem sie die Schatten eines kommodenähnlichen Gegenstandes und die Haken einer ungenutzten Garderobe erahnen konnte, führte geradewegs zu einer Tür, hinter der das Wohnzimmer lag.

     Snape deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die grüne Samtcouch, auf der Luciana schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch gesessen hatte und verschwand selbst in seinem Büro. Zögerlich schaute sie sich um – im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer, welches in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ohne weitere Holzscheite den Geist aufgeben würde. Um die ein Dutzend Öllampen hatten sich an der Wand wie automatisch angezündet, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten und so erstrahlte das Wohnzimmer in hellem Licht. Luciana legte ihren Mantel auf der Couchlehne ab, setzte sich zögerlich auf das abgenutzte Polster und versuchte aus ihrer Position einen Blick in das Büro zu werfen, bei dem die Tür halb offen stand. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass wenn sie normal hätte hören können, Geräusche von dort erklingen würden und tatsächlich – als Snape eilig in den Raum trat, war er mit den Händen voller Flaschen und Behältnissen beladen, die er im Vorbeigehen auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihr abstellte und gleich durch die nächste Tür brauste – Schlafzimmer, wie sie aus eigener, unvergesslicher Erfahrung wusste.

     Von dort erschien er mit einem Stapel Handtücher (dunkelgrün, wie konnte es auch anders sein), die er auch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ablegte, Lucianas Augen wurden von Mal zu Mal größer, vor allem, weil die zwei Flaschen und der kleine Bottich da vor ihrer Nase nicht einmal beschriftet waren. Die fast schon fluoreszierende, orangene Farbe der größten Flasche und die klare Flüssigkeit der Zweiten, in der allerdings flockige, dunkelbraune Flecken herumschwammen (nicht als Bodensatz, es hatte beinahe den Anschein, als wären winzige Kaulquappen darin unterwegs), machten nicht gerade einen besonders vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck auf sie. Lucianas Sitzhaltung hätte unentspannter kaum ausfallen können. Sie saß derart kerzengerade auf dem Sofa, als hätte man ihr Rückgrat mit einem Besenstiel vertauscht.

     Doch Snape ließ sich davon, oder von ihrem zunehmend panisch werdenden Blick, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen – eines der Handtücher breitete er direkt vor ihr auf der Tischplatte aus, schraubte den Deckel einer mittelgroßen, keramischen Dose ab und zupfte eine Handvoll Wattepads daraus.

     „Kopf Handtuch!“, rief Snape, nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und deutete auf eben jenes, mit einem Blick der keine Widersprache duldete. Trotzdem gönnte sich Luciana ein Zögern, bei dem sich die zwei kleinen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf einfach nicht einig werden wollten, ob es besonders klug war, diesem unberechenbaren Kotzbrocken Vertrauen zu schenken. Aber welch eine Wahl hatte sie schon? Sollte sie ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten und mit einem Sprint aus seiner Wohnung türmen? Und die noch viel dringendere Frage, hatte sie selbst nicht vor gehabt, Snape wegen ihrer Ohrenangelegenheit zu Rate zu ziehen und war dies nicht nur aufgrund eines äußerst bescheidenen Timings gescheitert? _Du hättest dich mal lieber mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, diese Folterkammer von Schulleiterbüro zu betreten, anstatt jetzt so nen Affentheater wegen Snape zu machen – da, schau, sieht doch fast handzahm aus, wie er so dasteht und gleich nen Herzklabaster bekommt, weil du nicht sofort und auf der Stelle das machst, was er von dir verlangt …_

     Luciana ließ Snape nicht eine Sekunde außer Augen, während sie sich auf den dunklen Holzfußboden des Wohnzimmers kniete und, wie befohlen, ihren Kopf auf das erstaunlich weiche Handtuch bettete. Snape nahm dies mit, für seine Verhältnisse, zufriedenem Blick zur Kenntnis und brachte sich selbst in ‚Operationsposition‘. Zunächst entkorkte er die beiden Flaschen, wobei die mit der orangenen Flüssigkeit sofort einen beißenden Geruch verströmte, ähnlich, wie ein handelsübliches Desinfektionsmittel, nur vielfach schärfer.

     Mit einem seichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabs beförderte Snape eine der Öllampen von ihrer Halterung an der Wand auf ihn zu – die Lampe blieb ein Stück über dem Tisch in der Luft schweben, sachte schob er dann ihr Haar beiseite, um das ‚Operationsfeld‘ freizulegen.

     Gerade, als Luciana sich fragte, wieso die Spitze seines Zauberstabes nun auf sie selbst gerichtet war, hatte er den _Silencio_ -Zauber schon ausgesprochen … und sorgte bei ihr für augenblickliche Panik. Snape hätte es beinahe nicht geschafft sie am Aufspringen zu hindern, beinahe – seine linke Hand klammerte sich nun wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Nacken, während er die Rechte nutzte, um seinen Zauberstab wegzulegen.

     Noch einmal versuchte Luciana sich aufzubäumen, doch sein Griff hatte sie regelrecht auf dem Tisch fixiert. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte sie auf die noch freie Hand des Professors, die gerade ihre Finger um die kleinere der beiden Flaschen, die mit den Kaulquappeninhalt, gelegt hatte. Ihr war nicht die Idee gekommen zu fliehen, weil sie befürchtete, Snape würde der Sinn nach Schülerfolter stehen, nein, mittlerweile war sie fest davon überzeugt, er würde ihr helfen – allerdings hatte er ihr dieses Mal sicherlich nicht ihre Stimme wegen ihres nervigen Geplappers temporär entfernt, der Zauber und die Fixierung an die Tischplatte ließen nur einen Schluss zu: Die Prozedur würde schmerzhaft ausfallen. _Wie_ schmerzhaft, ja, das fand sie ein paar Tropfen Kaulquappenreisszahnätzessenz später heraus – nun ja, Snape war ein vorausschauender Mann, denn wäre der Schrei, der gerade geräuschlos Lucianas Kehle verließ, ungefiltert an die Oberfläche gelangt, er hätte vermutlich Hogwarts Schlossmauern zum Bersten gebracht.

     Es benötigte Snapes kompletten Körpereinsatz sie auf dem Tisch zu halten, um dann, mehr oder weniger geschickt, nach der leuchtend orangenen Flasche zu greifen und damit ihr Ohr ‚abzulöschen‘. Mh – das Pochen und die dumpfe Geräuschkulisse war auf der rechten Seite verschwunden, dafür brach ein ungeahnt starkes Kribbeln und Jucken aus. Die Hand, die sie daraufhin zum Kratzen an ihr Ohr hob, schlug Snape nebenbei beiseite (dabei hatte er diese Bewegung nur aus dem äußersten Augenwinkel heraus wahrnehmen können) und lockerte seinen Griff um ihren Nacken.

     „Nicht kratzen“, wies er an, sprach dies extra leise aus. Luciana nickte bestätigend. „Gehör wieder da“, merkte Snape darauf, mehr zu sich selbst, an und schraubte den Deckel einer metallenen Dose auf. „Liegen bleiben und stillhalten!“ Und mit diesen Worten strich er eine bräunliche Paste auf die Kuppe seines rechten Zeigefingers, beugte sich wieder konzentriert über sie und strich das klebrige Zeug großflächig auf ihre Ohrmuschel – dabei legte er eine feinfühlige Sanftheit an den Tag, die sie ihm nicht in tausend Jahren zugetraut hätte. Es dauerte keine Sekunde und das Jucken machte einem Taubheitsgefühl Platz, das, zu ihrer Freude, nicht ihren Hörsinn zu beeinträchtigen schien.

     „Umdrehen, andere Seite“, sagte Snape dann harsch, als er sich seine Hände an einem frischen Handtuch abgewischt hatte. Und wie es sich auch bei Spritzen verhalten konnte, selbst wenn man ganz genau wusste, sie würden helfen, man hatte trotzdem das Bedürfnis kreischend das Weite zu suchen.

     Den inneren Schweinehund beförderte Miss Dominant mit einem kräftigen Arschtritt aus Lucianas Gedankenwelt, sie drehte ihren Kopf mit sehr flauem Gefühl in der Magengegend auf die nächste Seite und kaum, dass sie wieder zum Liegen gekommen war, spürte sie seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange und wie diese abermals die umherliegenden Haarsträhnen beiseite strichen. Dass diese Berührung ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut auslöste, schob sie auf mögliche Reste der Paste, die sich noch auf seiner Haut befinden mussten – was allerdings nicht ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag und die Röte erklärte, die sich in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

     Wieder legte sich seine linke Hand in ihren Nacken, doch dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet. Ihr Mund formte sich nicht zu einem stummen Schrei und auch wenn sie ein leichtes Zucken nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, presste Luciana lediglich ihre Lider fest zusammen. Snape wiederholte die gesamte Prozedur mit den zwei Flüssigkeiten und der Paste, atmete dann, als er endlich fertig war, hörbar aus, nahm den Silencio von ihr und machte sich daran, die Flaschen, Behälter und Handtücher wegzuräumen. Nur das Behältnis mit der braunen Paste ließ er auf dem Tisch stehen.

     Luciana setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf das Sofa, kramte in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem Zopfgummi und band sich, nach schier endlosen Wochen, das erste Mal in Gesellschaft einen Pferdeschwanz. Vorsichtig befühlte sie ihre Ohren, doch außer dem Taubheitsgefühl schien alles wieder beim Alten zu sein. Tja, lange Zeit voller Schmerz und Taubheit hätte sie sich damit wohl sparen können. Und wer war mal wieder Schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma? Erst kam ihr ihre nicht von der Hand zu weisende Dickköpfigkeit in den Sinn, aber es war doch wesentlich einfacher, Professor Snape die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Hätte er an dem Abend mit dem Denkarium und Potter nicht derart überreagiert, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen. Ja, das klang logisch und brachte Luciana wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine. Zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick, als Snape wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich schloss und ihr gegenüber auf dem Sessel Platz nahm. Eigentlich war sie fest davon ausgegangen, er würde sie aus seinen Räumen jagen, sobald sie wieder halbwegs aufrecht sitzen konnte. Er tat allerdings nichts dergleichen, saß nur da und begann mit diesem schier endlos nervigem Starren. Wenigstens sparte er sich das Tee-Angebot, ansonsten wäre sie Panik schreiend aus seinen Räumen geflohen.

     „Umbridge, nehme ich an?“, sagte er nach Minuten der Stille. Luciana nickte. „Zumindest keine Eiserne Jungfrau“, kommentierte er darauf.

     „Die steckt wahrscheinlich noch im Zoll fest“, murrte sie und knirschte dabei sichtlich mit den Zähnen.

     „Es war sehr leichtsinnig von Ihnen, diese Art von Wunde nicht früher behandeln zu lassen. Bis zu einer Blutvergiftung hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt.“

     Damit ließ er ihr einen seiner ‚Sie haben einfach zu wenig Hirn‘ Blicke zukommen.

     „Hab’s versucht, nur bin ich dabei irgendwie aufm Kerkerboden gelandet, frag mich nur wie ich bloß dahin gekommen bin“, säuselte Luciana ihm entgegen und selbstverständlich verfehlten diese Worte ihr Ziel nicht. Nun war es an Snape mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

     „Sie haben in den letzten Monaten bemerkt, dass diese Schule über einen Krankenflügel mit einer kompetenten Heilerin verfügt, Miss Bradley?“

     „Ich bitte Sie, glauben Sie ernsthaft Umbridge nötigt mich zur Selbstverstümmelung, um mich daraufhin in den Krankenflügel zu schicken? Seit wann sind Sie denn so naiv?“

     Den letzten Satz, den Snape sicherlich als Beleidigung hätte auffassen können, überhörte er scheinbar geflissentlich – er hatte sich in seinem Sessel ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt, eine Augenbraue war dabei in die Höhe geschnellt. „ _Selbst_ verstümmelung?“

     „Klar, die Dame macht sich doch nicht persönlich die Hände schmutzig … hätten Sie mal am Anfang des Schuljahrs sehen müssen, die hat eine Ausgabe von der Ritz-dich-Blutig-Feder mit der man Elefanten häuten könnte!“

     Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nun zwei Abteile hinunter.

     „ _Anfang_ des Schuljahres?“, knurrte er leise. „Haben Sie Ihre Hauslehrerin davon in Kenntnis gesetzt?“ Luciana hob nur belustigt ihre Brauen. „Den Schulleiter?“ Ihr schiefes Lächeln wurde breiter, Snapes Gesicht immer rasender.

     „Sir, Ihre Einwände in allen Ehren, aber mal ehrlich, wie hätte Dumbledore der Ollen nachweisen sollen, dass sie … unlautere Bestrafungsmethoden bei Schülern einsetzt? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Umbridge und der Minister ihn von Anfang an von seinem Posten sägen wollten.“

     „Es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe, für den Schulleiter zu denken“, sagte Snape daraufhin barsch, „und hätte ich den Schaden an Ihren Ohren nicht per Zufall entdeckt, hätte der schlampige Umgang mit Ihrer Gesundheit bleibende Ausfälle oder Schlimmeres verursachen können!“, wetterte er weiter – Lucianas Augen waren währenddessen immer größer geworden. Seit wann interessierte es Snape, wie es um ihre Gesundheit stand? Wenn es nicht gerade darum ging, sie abnippeln zu sehen?

     „Sir, ich muss mir nun wirklich keine Gesundheitstipps von jemandem geben lassen, der es nicht einmal schafft, regelmäßig ausreichend Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.“

     Im ersten Moment schien Snape von dieser Aussage regelrecht geplättet zu sein (und vor allem von dessen Bedeutung und zwar, dass Luciana ihn über längeren Zeitraum hatte genauestens beobachten müssen, um zu diesem Schluss zu kommen), darauf schien er allerdings regelrecht aufzublühen … in seinem Tobsuchtsanfall.

     „HALTEN SIE SICH GEFÄLLIGST AUS MEINEN PRIVATANGELEGENHEITEN!“

     „Dito.“

     „Ich bin Ihr Lehrer!“

     „Gut erkannt: Nicht mein Vater.“

     „Solange Sie an dieser Schule unter der Obhut des Lehrerkollegiums stehen, habe ich als Lehrer die Verantwortung eines Vormundes _jeder_ meiner Schüler inne und das schließt Sie genauso mit ein!“

     „Uh, heißt das ich bekomm Taschengeld von Ihnen?“

     „Wenn Sie sich weiterhin über mich lustig machen, wird dies ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie haben, Miss Bradley.“

     „Wie wär’s mit Auspeitschen?“

     „Vortreffliche Idee, wo Mr Filch jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis dazu hat.“

     „Sie bluffen …“

     „Wollen Sie es darauf ankommen lassen?“

     Wollte sie das? Snapes triumphierendes Gesicht ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihrem Geiste aufheulen. Ja, irgendwie passte diese Aussage zu dem überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck des Hausmeisters, welches er aufgelegt hatte, als George und Fred bei ihrem letzten Streich erwischt worden waren. Und hatte er dabei nicht mit einem Zettel herumgewedelt, ganz als sei dies der Heilige Gral für ihn gewesen?

     Luciana schluckte. Und Snape schien immer noch wütend über ihre ‚kleinen‘ Unverschämtheiten zu sein. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wen in diesem vermaledeiten Schloss hatte sie noch, den sie zumindest halbwegs zu ihren Verbündeten zählen oder wenigstens um Hilfe bitten konnte? Der Großteil ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden mieden sie wie eine stinkende Kloake, Potter, Granger und Ronald waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, Longbottom und einige andere Mitglieder der DA waren vielleicht nicht ganz so übel wie vermutet, aber konnte Luciana ernsthaft auf sie zählen? Myrte schloss sie in diese Überlegung erst gar nicht mit ein, Filch war zum Lakaien von ES mutiert und für McGonagall hatte sie zwar Sympathie übrig, aber wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam, würde Lucianas Weg immer in die Kerker führen und nicht zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin.

     „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Sir“, murmelte Luciana kleinlaut und schaute dabei auf ihre gefalteten Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. „Ich weiß, ich hätte was sagen sollen, aber ich bin einfach zu dickköpfig gewesen … es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

     Ha, das war es wohl mit dem Wind in Snapes Segeln gewesen, selbst seine wutverzerrten Gesichtszüge waren ihm für ein Nanosekündchen entglitten. Und wieder einmal breitete sich Schweigen zwischen Snape und Luciana aus – der Professor verzichtete dieses Mal sogar darauf, sie anzustarren.

     „Hab ich das richtig mitbekommen, George und Fred sind im Orden aufgenommen?“, kam es Luciana in den Sinn.

     „Haben Sie“, antwortete Snape knapp, anscheinend überhaupt nicht glücklich über diese Erinnerung, wieder Stille und dann: „Miss Bradley, sagen Sie, wie lange ist ihr Gehör schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen gewesen?“

     „So dass ich fast nix gehört hab?“

     Snape nickte.

     „Ein paar Tage, denk ich.“

     Noch ein Nicken.

     „Nun gut, Sie können gehen.“ Mit dieser abrupten Gesprächsbeendung lehnte sich Snape ein Stück nach vorne und schob den Tiegel mit der Paste in Lucianas Richtung. „Morgens und abends _dünn_ auftragen, eine Woche lang.“

     Aaarrrgh, dieser Kerl war doch zum verrückt werden! Erst was ansprechen und dann nicht sagen, worauf er überhaupt hinaus wollte. Luciana schnappte sich die Salbe, hielt sie in der Hand und blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, doch Snape machte nicht einmal minimale Anstalten dem etwas hinzuzufügen. Also gab sie sich seufzend geschlagen, erhob sich und nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche von der Sessellehne. Sie war fast an der Tür, die zu seinem Büro führte, angelangt (sie wäre beinahe auf die andere Tür zugesteuert, die, die in den Flur und in den anderen Korridor wies, allerdings war ihr im letzten Moment in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sicherlich ein wenig komisch für Schüler, oder vor allem Lehrer und Schulleiterinnenaugen aussehen würde, sollte sie dabei gesehen werden, wie sie aus den Privaträumen von Professor Snape spazierte), als sie sich noch einmal auf dem Absatz herumdrehte.

     „Sir, wieso haben Sie gefragt?“

     Snape drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und schien abzuwägen, ob sie überhaupt eine Antwort verdient hatte.

     „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie meine Ergänzungen bezüglich des Unterrichtstoffes für die Zaubertrankprüfung mitbekommen haben.“

     „Ergänzungen?“, platzte es aus Luciana heraus und das bekannte Gefühl von Panik stieg in ihr auf. „W-was für Ergänzungen?“

     „Die, dass Gegengifte Prüfungsthema sein werden.“

     „A-aber es war doch nur die Rede von Stärkungs- und Heiltränken …“ Ihre Stimme klang dabei monoton und irgendwie … geschockt. „Es sind doch bloß noch vier Wochen bis zu den ZAG’s … wieso sagen Sie das denn erst jetzt?“

     „Aber, aber, Miss Bradley, Sie sollten doch den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff beherrschen“, schnarrte Snape genüsslich. Luciana öffnete die Tür, wendete sich aber nochmals Snape zu.

     „Und Sie hätten mich ins offene Messer laufen lassen, wenn ich grad nicht nochmal nachgefragt hätte …“

     Diese Bemerkung ließ Snape unkommentiert, nur ein leicht zuckender Mundwinkel verriet seine boshafte Schadenfreude über ihre Empörung.

     „F-i-e-s und g-e-m-e-i-n!“, schmetterte Luciana ihm entgegen und warf die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll ins Schloss.


	28. Testophobie

 

Nein, Snape hatte nicht geblufft – mit einem wieder vollständig genesenem Gehör bekam Luciana schnell heraus, dass die Genehmigung zum Auspeitschen der Schüler tatsächlich von hoch offizieller Stelle herausgegeben worden war und somit war der Hausmeister Filch noch öfter auf den Gängen anzutreffen, wohl in der Hoffnung keine Gelegenheit zu verschwenden, diese auch einzusetzen.

     Er und die Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos mühten sich mit Händen, Füßen und Zauberstäben (bei dem Magie-Invaliden Filch nicht das Letztere) ab, Übeltäter auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, allerdings hatten diese beschlossen, in solch großer Masse aus dem Boden zu schießen, dass es schier unmöglich war dem Chaos Herr zu werden – und das Chaos war von bombastischem Ausmaß, von dem Sumpf, den George und Fred im Korridor des fünften Stockwerks hinterlassen hatten (und den ES selbst ein halbes Dutzend Wutausbrüche später nicht ein klein wenig zum Austrocknen bewegen konnte) bis hin zu den nicht enden wollenden Stinkbomben- und Kügelchen Attacken, die die Flure des Schlosses geruchstechnisch in ein gigantisches Wacken-Dixi-Häuschen verwandelten.

     So schickte es sich, in den nächsten Tagen die Standartschuluniform um eine Ski-Maske zu erweitern – und diese war gleich zweifach praktisch: Weniger Geruchsbelästigung und erschwerter Wiedererkennungswert, wenn man ‚zufällig‘ selbst ein zwei Stinkbömbchen fallen ließ oder ein paar Meter Bodenfläche vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin mit Schmierseife präparierte.

     Doch selbst die Klassenräume blieben nicht von dem, objektiv gesehen, zweifelhaften Einfluss der Weasley-Zwillinge verschont. George und Fred mussten in diesem Schuljahr eine Unmenge an Nasch- und Schwänz Leckereien unter die Schüler gebracht haben – ES brauchte kaum den Fuß über die Schwelle ihres Klassenraumes setzen und schon fingen die Massen um sie herum das Kotzen, Nasenbluten oder Fiebern an.

     Luciana war beinahe so weit sagen zu können, dass sie nie wieder dieses gehässige, selbstsüchtige und krankhafte Grinsen von ES zu sehen bekommen würde, bis sie am Dienstagabend das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin zum Termin ihrer persönlichen Berufsberatung betrat. In das Sichtfeld ihres Augenwinkels trat der Rand eines Alt-Rosa-Farbtons und Luciana brauchte nicht einmal den Kopf wenden, um hundertprozentig sagen zu können, wer da, außer ihr und Professor McGonagall, im Raum anwesend war. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, zog sich die Ski-Maske von der Nase und nahm den ihr angebotenen Sitzplatz vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer Hauslehrerin ein. Und kaum, dass ihr Hintern die Fläche des Stuhls berührt hatte, hörte sie das wohlbekannte Kratzen einer Feder, mit der ES das Pergament auf ihrem Klemmbrett bearbeitete.

     „Nun, Miss Bradley, bei dieser Besprechung geht es darum, über Berufsvorstellungen zu reden, die Sie vielleicht haben und Ihnen bei der Entscheidung zu helfen, welche Fächer Sie im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr weiter vertiefen wollen“, sagte Professor McGonagall, die anscheinend sehr bemüht war, sich von der Anwesenheit der Schulleiterin nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. „Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, was Sie nach Hogwarts gerne tun würden?“

     Im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr? Musste sie nicht lediglich dieses Fünfte beenden, um die nötigen ZAG’s zu bekommen, um einer Haftstrafe wegen unerlaubten Zauberns zu entgehen? Oder sollte sie sich wirklich Gedanken um eine alternative Zukunftsplanung innerhalb der Zauberwelt machen?

     „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich immer Anwältin werden … oder Psychologin, aber die Berufsfelder liegen ja nicht ganz so arg weit auseinander.“

     Das Kratzgeräusch hinter ihr hörte plötzlich auf.

     „Das sind doch beides Muggelberufe, wenn ich mich nicht irre?“, sagte McGonagall. „Aber soweit ich richtig informiert bin, denkt das Zaubergamot derzeit über die Einführung eines Postens des Strafverteidigers nach, wenn sie Glück haben, gibt es diesen in zwei Jahren bereits.“

     _RÄUSPER_

ES beliebtestes Mittel um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen – Luciana wusste das und Professor McGonagall selbstverständlich auch, trotzdem fuhr diese unbeirrt fort.

     „Und was sagten Sie gleich, Physchol – Psyl“

     „Psychologin“, half Luciana.

     „Ja, was genau soll das sein?“

     „Oh, ehm … gibt’s das hier wohl nicht … erklärt einiges“, McGonagall spitzte ihre Lippen. „Tja, das ist nicht so ganz einfach zu erklären. Das ist ein Fach, das man studiert, an einer Universität, nur sind die Berufsfelder ziemlich weit gefächert – sagt Ihnen Freud was?“ Nein, offenbar nicht. „Simpel ausgedrückt, möchte ich gern in der Psychotherapie arbeiten, als Psychotherapeut. Das heißt Menschen mit geistigen Krankheiten, Problemen oder Schäden helfen.“

     „Da wäre Heiler die richtige Berufswahl für Sie“, damit kramte Professor McGonagall in dem Wust von Broschüren und Heftchen auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum und zog ein hellgrünes Prospekt hervor. „Hier gibt es eine spezielle Ausbildung für die Janus-Thickey Station in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle, eine Station für Langzeitpatienten mit Geistesschäden.“

     Ehm, ja, so hatte Luciana das zwar nicht gemeint, aber irgendwie hörte sich das trotzdem interessant an.

     _RÄUSPER_

„Okay, und wie schaut es dort mit den Voraussetzungen aus?“

     _RÄHUÄUHÄÄUUSPEERR_

„Darf ich Ihnen ein Hustenbonbon anbieten, Dolores?“, schnappte McGonagall und würdigte dabei ES nicht eines Blickes.

     „O nein, vielen Dank“, erwiderte ES, scheinbar sehr amüsiert über dieses Angebot. „Darf ich eine klitzekleine Unterbrechung einwerfen, Minerva?“

     „Wie ich schon gestern, oder gerade eben bei Miss Granger sagte: Das dürfen Sie durchaus.“ Mh, nein, sah eher so aus, als hätte McG bei der Möglichkeit einer Auswahl lieber eine Stinkbombe gegessen.

     „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es richtig ist bei Miss Bradley die falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken-„

     „Falsche Hoffnungen?“

     „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Minerva“, sagte ES in einem Ton, den man gar nicht falsch verstehen _konnte_ , „aber selbst wenn es die Stelle des Strafverteidigers geben sollte, und das möchte ich stark anzweifeln, das Ministerium wird Miss Bradley bei ihrem Vorstrafenregister nicht einstellen und auch das St. Mungo wird keinen Ausbildungsplatz für sie bereitstellen, nicht bei ihren schlechten Noten.“

     McGonagalls Mund war bei dieser Ansprache immer spitzer geworden und gerade schien sie zum Rückschlag ansetzen zu wollen, da fiel ihr Luciana ins Wort:

     „Also, wie war das mit den Voraussetzungen?“

     „Erstklassige Noten“, sagte McGonagall, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Prospekt in ihren Händen. „Mindestens fünf UTZe, in den Fächern Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und in keinem eine Note unter ‚Erwartungen übertroffen‘.“ Luciana schluckte. „Weiter würde man von Ihnen verlangen, eine dreijährige, praxisbezogene Ausbildung auf einer Station des Hospitals zu absolvieren, hinzu kommt eine Forschungsarbeit, um den Titel des Heilers – sind Sie ganz sicher, dass Sie kein Hustenbonbon möchten, Dolores?“

     Luciana hätte die letzten Worte von McG beinahe nicht verstanden, so laut und penetrant hatte ES sich geräuspert.

     „O nein, danke“, sagte ES. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie mich eben nicht richtig verstanden haben? Ich meine doch gesagt zu haben, Miss Bradley habe sehr schlechte Noten.“

_Okay… ganz ruhig… keine große Klappe, du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist…_

     „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bezweifle, dass man sie auch nur als Empfangsdame des St. Mungo einstellen würde, denn-„

     Nein, das ging dann doch eine Spur zu weit – vor allem, als Luciana bei den Worten von ES das Bild dieser Nagel-feilenden-Tussi in den Sinn kam. Und so drehte sie sich blitzschnell auf ihrem Stuhl in die Richtung von ES, das Gesicht zornesrot und die Stimme ein ‚klein‘ wenig erhoben.

     „Schlechte Noten, ja?“, schnappte sie und hob dabei ein Stück von ihrer Sitzfläche ab. „Zufällig ist es den Prüfungsverordnungen an dieser Schule schnurzen drietens was für Leistungen ich _innerhalb_ des Unterrichts erbracht hab, da kann Snape mit ‚M’s um sich werfen wie er lustig ist und selbst _IHRE_ Beurteilung ist absolut _nichts_ wert, solang ich das am Tag der Prüfung wieder rausreiße!“

     Damit drehte sie sich wieder McGonagall zu, die mit großen Augen, aber höchst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck dasaß und hin und wieder in Richtung ES schielte – diese gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, nicht, wie üblich ein Hüsteln oder Räuspern, nein, dieses Mal schien sie um Worte zu ringen. Allerdings hatte Luciana nichts weiter als Tatsachen aufgezählt.

     „So, Heiler, super Idee, ich bin begeistert, mach ich!“, schnappte Luciana harsch. „Tragen Sie mich bitte für die genannten Fächer ein. Kann ich das da mitnehmen, Professor?“

     Luciana deutete auf die St. Mungo Broschüre. Professor McGonagall reichte ihr diese, griff nach ihrer Feder und notierte sich irgendetwas auf einer Liste hinter Lucianas Namen.

     „Schön, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte“, sagte McGonagall. „Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

     „Nein, rundum zufrieden, entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt bitte, ich habe zu lernen!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Was hatte sie sich mit ihrer Dickköpfigkeit nur wieder aufgehalst? Das Ziel hatte bisher gelautet: ZAGs bestehen, damit eine Zauberlizenz bekommen, um einer Haftstrafe zu entgehen. Hierbei war niemals die Rede von _guten_ Noten gewesen. Bei ihrem momentanen Stand würde sie nicht durchfallen, allerdings bewegte sich ihr Repertoire im Punkto Wissen und Können im Bereich ‚Annehmbar‘ und keinesfalls ‚Erwartungen übertroffen‘ oder gar ‚Ohnegleichen‘. Als Professor Snape, zu allem Überfluss, in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde offenbarte, dass in seinen UTZ Kurs nur Schüler mit der Bestnote zugelassen werden würden, litt Luciana kurzzeitig unter panischer Schnappatmung.

     Die verbleibenden Wochen zu den ZAG-Prüfungen rannten nur so dahin, vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag schienen vorne und hinten nicht auszureichen, um ihr bislang grobes Beherrschen des Schulstoffes detaillierter auszuarbeiten, hinzu kamen die Ordenstreffen, die mittlerweile beinahe regelmäßig zweimal die Woche stattfanden. Die bei Luciana daraus resultierenden Nachtschichten schienen selbst Snape aufgefallen zu sein, der ihr nach einer Sitzung auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss nahegelegt hatte, einen Schritt kürzer zu treten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Gelände um Hogwarts herum erschien in einem satten Grün, der morgendliche Tau auf den Gräsern und Blättern der Bäume verschwand, sobald die Sonne in aller Früh ihre Fühler auf das Land ausstreckte. Die Wassertemperatur des Sees hatte zwar noch immer keine Mittelmeerqualitäten angenommen, jedoch war es im Vergleich zu den Wintermonaten beinahe wie in einem geheizten Variobecken zu planschen.

     Während der Großteil der Schüler nach dem Unterricht über die Wiesen schlenderte, sich in der Mittagssonne entspannte oder die freie Zeit für das Quidditch-Training nutzte, war bei den Fünft- und Siebtklässlern eine schiere Massenpanik ausgebrochen. Eine verdammt ansteckende Massenpanik. Die Lehrer waren dazu übergegangen, nur noch Wiederholungen in den Stunden durchzunehmen, sie waren sogar gnädig genug auf Hausaufgaben zu verzichten (das hatte Luciana in Deutschland schon ganz anders erlebt) und Tipps zu verteilen, welche Themen am ehesten in den Prüfungen dran kommen würden.

     Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in jedem Fall nicht mehr betretbar, zumindest nicht, wenn man angedacht hatte in Ruhe und ernsthaft zu lernen, ohne vorher Schalldicht-Zauber rings um sich herum hochzuziehen. Andauernd drehte irgendeiner der Schüler durch, stellte penetrante Fragen, wie viele Stunden man selbst am Tag für das Lernen einplante, der andere wollte abgefragt werden, oder aber es kam zu hysterischen Heulkrämpfen (meist bei den weiblichen Schülern, allerdings waren auch ein paar Männlein dabei).

     Drei Tage vor dem Tag X hatte es Luciana endlich vollbracht, auch den letzten, für die Prüfungen zu beherrschenden Zauber korrekt und fehlerfrei auszuführen. Jetzt war es an ihr die nächste Hürde zu überwinden, die, nun ja, mehr der Art ‚nervenaufreibend‘ sein würde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Wie Sie sehen können“, verkündete Professor McGonagall in der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde der Klasse, während sie auf die Tafel hinter sich deutete, „verteilen sich Ihre ZAGs über zwei Wochen in Folge.“ Luciana beeilte sich die Daten in ihr Heft zu übertragen. „Sie werden die theoretischen Arbeiten jeweils morgens absolvieren und die praktischen Prüfungen an den Nachmittagen. Ihre praktische Prüfung in Astronomie wird natürlich nachts stattfinden. Im Übrigen muss ich Sie warnen, dass Ihre Prüfungsunterlagen mit den striktesten Anti-Schummel-Zaubern behaftet sind.“ Aha, _jetzt_ wurde es interessant. Luciana lehnte sich höchst interessiert ein Stück nach vorne. „Selbstantwortende Federn sind in der Prüfungshalle verboten, genau wie Erinnermichs, abnehmbare Spickmanschetten und selbstkorrigierende Tinte. Bedauerlicherweise gibt es in jedem Jahrgang mindestens einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin, die glauben, die Regeln der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde umgehen zu können.“ Ja, hier auf ihrem Platz saß ein solcher Kandidat … „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es niemand aus Gryffindor ist.“ _Tut mir Leid, ehrlich._ „Unsere neue – Schulleiterin hat die Hauslehrer gebeten, ihren Schülern mitzuteilen, dass Schummeln aufs Strengste bestraft wird – weil Ihre Prüfungsergebnisse natürlich einen Eindruck vom neuen Regiment der Leiterin dieser Schule geben werden“, und mit diesen Worten ließ McGonagall ein leises Seufzen vernehmen, „allerdings ist dies kein Grund, nicht Ihr Allerbestes zu geben. Sie müssen an Ihre eigene Zukunft denken.“

     Offenbar war McGonagall zum Ende ihrer Ansprache gelangt und beinahe hätte Luciana ihre Hand gehoben, als –

     „Bitte, Professor“, Granger, mit erhobener Hand – hatte dem Gör noch nie jemand erklärt, dass das Melden erfunden worden war, um sprechen zu können, _nachdem_ man dazu aufgefordert wurde? „Wann werden wir unsere Ergebnisse erfahren?“

     „Irgendwann im Juli wird man Ihnen eine Eule schicken“, antwortete McGonagall. Na Bravo, damit hatten sie es dann auch sichergestellt, dass es auch bloß größtmöglich nervenzerreißend sein würde.

     „Ja, Miss Bradley?“, sagte McGonagall.

     „Was genau beinhaltet die Anti-Schummel-Zauber?“, sagte Luciana und ließ ihre erhobene Hand sinken. Oha, McG schien über diese Frage nicht sehr erfreut. „Also, ich frag nur so rein interessehalber, nicht, dass ich irgendwas falsch mache, obwohl ich ja gar nicht die Absicht hatte zu Schummeln …“, fügte sie dem hastig hinzu.

     „Nun, diese Zauber erkennen die verbotenen Gegenstände, die ich eben aufgezählt habe.“ Luciana beugte sich nach vorne und machte sich eilig Notizen. „Außerdem offenbaren sie Spickzettel, die unter oder auf dem Pergament liegen.“

     „Aha“, Luciana sah wieder von ihrem Heft auf, „aber nur Spicker, die mit dem Prüfungsbogen in unmittelbarer Berührung kommen, gell?“

     Die Nasenflügel von Professor McGonagall bebten gefährlich, ihre Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen.

     „Für den Fall, wenn ich mir Zettel aus eigenem Bestand mitnehme, weil ich da vorschreiben will?“ Nein, ihre Lehrerin schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Weil“, Luciana lachte nervös, „ich mein, Sie kennen meine Sauklaue, da muss ich alles nochmal in Schönschrift abschreiben und nicht, dass jemand denkt ich würde Schummeln, nur weil ich ein bisschen rumgekritzelt hab?“

     „Sie sollten Ihre Schönschrift von Anfang an parat haben, haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Bradley?“ Luciana nickte hastig.

     „Aber Trinkflaschen sind erlaubt?“

     Komisch, normalerweise hatte nur Snape diese Art von Blick für sie übrig …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Montagmorgen, zur ersten Prüfung in Theorie der Zauberkunst, trat Luciana vollkommen übernächtigt, aber sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und ihrer schier endlosen Kreativität in ‚unerlaubte-Unterrichtsnotizen-Verstauen‘, in der Großen Halle an.

     In dieser hatte sich, seit dem Frühstück heute am Morgen (an dem, wie immer seit Dumbledores Flucht, eine dampfend heiße Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Platz gewartet hatte), einiges geändert. Die vier großen Haustische waren verschwunden, dafür standen viele Einzeltische aufgereiht im Raum, die alle zum Lehrertisch hin ausgerichtet waren.

     Dort stand Professor McGonagall, die Luciana erst bemerkte, als sie sich unter Einsatz ihrer Ellenbogen den, ihrer Meinung nach, strategisch klügsten Sitzplatz ganz hinten rechts erstoßen und erprügelt hatte. Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler Platz genommen hatte und Ruhe eingekehrt war, sagte McGonagall kurz und knapp: „Sie können anfangen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie eine riesenhafte Sanduhr auf dem Tisch neben ihr um, auf dem auch Schreibfedern, Tintenfässer und Pergamente lagen.

     Luciana packte zunächst in äußerer Seelenruhe zwei Trinkflaschen auf den Tisch, drapierte diese genau so, dass die Etiketten in ihrem Blickfeld lagen, zog ihren Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche und drehte ihren Prüfungsbogen um. Auf den Plätzen vor und neben ihr kritzelten Lucianas Mitschüler bereits fleißig auf ihren Papieren herum – sie schaute sich die erste Aufgabe an: _a) Nennen Sie die Beschwörungsformel und b) beschreiben Sie die Zauberstabbewegung, die erforderlich ist, um Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen._

Ah, ja, da im Auge des Neptun, welcher Bestandteil des Logos auf den Flaschen war, stand die Antwort – Luciana merkte sich den genauen Wortlaut, obwohl sie den _Wingardium Leviosa_ -Zauber ohne weiteres beherrschte (sicher war sicher) und schrieb diesen nieder … geheiligt sei die IT-Abteilung ihres Paten, in diesem speziellen Fall die Medien und Design Fachleute, die Luciana in den letzten paar Tagen sämtliche prüfungsrelevanten Texte als optisch völlig normale Wasseretiketten bedruckt hatten.

     Nur wenn man dies wusste und genau hinsah, bemerkte man, dass jede noch so kleinste Fläche der verschiedenen Blautöne aus Buchstaben und Wörtern bestand, selbstverständlich in Deutsch verfasst. Und selbst wenn man dies sah, welche Hexe oder Zauberer, die nicht in der Muggelwelt groß geworden waren, würden auf die Idee kommen, es würde sich hierbei um Spicker handeln und nicht um seltsame Anwandlungen der Muggel? Ja, und von diesen speziell präparierten Flaschen befand sich noch ein ganzer Berg auf ihrem Zimmer – Tja, da hatte sich die Zaubererprüfungsbehörde wirklich ins Zeugs gelegt, um Schummlern den Garaus zu machen, jedoch leider übersehen, dass der Kreativität und Dreistigkeit eines lernfaulen Schülers keinerlei Grenzen gesetzt waren.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Zu der praktischen Zauberkunstprüfung mussten sich die Fünftklässler in den kleinen Nebenraum der Großen Halle einfinden (die zum Mittagessen wieder im alten Glanze der vier Haustische erstrahlt war), den Luciana noch vom Anfang des Schuljahres kannte. Dort hatte sie den Sprechenden Hut von Professor McGonagall aufgesetzt bekommen. Jetzt war der kleine Schreibtisch weg, im Grunde gab es hier gar keine Möbelstücke mehr.

     Die Schüler wurden in kleinen Gruppen alphabetisch aufgerufen, somit hatte Luciana (nicht wie die meisten der anderen) keine Zeit mehr, Zauber zu wiederholen. Zusammen mit Susan Bones, Terry Boot und Lavender Brown betrat sie die Große Halle, zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Kniestrumpf und hätte dabei fast Professor Flitwick umgerannt (den man, mit seiner nicht gerade hochgewachsenen Körpergröße, aber auch wirklich leicht übersehen konnte).

     „Da, Professor Tofty ist frei, Miss Bradley“, quiekte Flitwick mit säuerlicher Miene und deutete auf einen kahlköpfigen Prüfer, der an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß. Mit jedem Schritt, den Luciana näher auf ihn zukam, schienen sich mehr und mehr Falten auf seiner Haut zu bilden, der Kerl musste schon seit Gründerzeiten den Schülern die ZAGs abnehmen. Und wieso zitterten ihre Hände so unkontrolliert?

     „Und Sie sind?“, fragte Tofty, seine Feder ungewöhnlich ruhig über eine Namensliste vor sich haltend (na in dem Alter sollten Hände doch ein wenig tattrig sein).

     „Bradley. Luciana.“

     „Ja – ja, da haben wir Sie ja.“ Tofty machte einen Haken hinter ihren Namen. „Ganz ruhig Mädchen, kein Grund nervös zu werden“, sprach er ihr mit altersschwacher Stimme zu – sein Blick ging in die Richtung ihrer Hände, die sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt hatten.

     „Nun, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, diesen Eierbecher zu nehmen und ihn ein paar Purzelbäume für mich schlagen zu lassen.“

     Nachdem Luciana ihre unglaublich nervende, innere Stimme, die unpassende Kommentare wie _‚Purzelbäume … PURZELBÄUME?? Wozu zur Hölle ist es gut einen EIERBECHER Purzelbäume schlagen zu lassen, MH?!?‘_ einwarf, zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, lief die Prüfung recht ordentlich. Nein, eigentlich lief sie sogar einwandfrei, denn wenn sie mal ehrlich war – die paar Zaubersprüche waren nichts im Vergleich zur Kurvendiskussion, Analysis, oder sonstigen Grausamkeiten, die sie hatte in Deutschland lernen müssen.

     Die meisten Fehler schienen den Prüflingen sowieso durch Nervosität zu passieren, denn egal wie sehr man den zugehörigen Schlenker des _Engorgio_ -Wachstums-Zauber auch verpatzen mochte, trotzdem würde daraus, wie es Lavender Brown einen Tisch neben ihr passiert war, kein Vervielfältigungszauber für Eidechsen werden können.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die schriftliche Verwandlungsprüfung am nächsten Morgen verlief genauso Schummel-erwischungs-frei wie die am Vortag. Das einzige Manko war, dass Lucianas Blase nach spätestens einer Stunde ständigen Vorwands-Wassertrinkens die Obergrenze ihres Fassungsvermögens erreicht hatte und sie so in Begleitung eines Prüfers oder Lehrers ihre Prüfung unterbrechen musste, um eine Toilette aufzusuchen. Nun ja, wenigstens wurde es ihr Kommentar – und Bedenkenlos abgekauft, sie würde nur so viel trinken, weil dies die Leistungsfähigkeit ihres Gehirns auf Trab halten würde. Im weitesten Sinne entsprach das ja auch der Wahrheit.

     Bei dem praktischen Teil von Verwandlungen am Nachmittag kam Luciana auch nicht ganz ohne einen tiefen Griff in die Improvisationskiste aus – ihr Prüfer, wieder einmal Professor Tofty, verlangte von ihr den Verschwindezauber an einem Frettchen auszuführen und genau diesen Zauber hatte sie maßlos vernachlässigt. Wie hätte sie ihn denn auch üben sollen, oder viel mehr, an _wem_? Natürlich, ein Schüler des Inquisitionskommandos oder ES hätten sich angeboten, allerdings beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass keiner von ihnen für diese Versuche still gehalten hätte.

     Während Bott einen Tisch neben ihr seinen Leguan mit einem kecken Schlenker und  selbstbewusstem Lächeln auf den Lippen ins Amphibien-Nirvana beförderte, wurde dieses haarige Albino-Mistvieh nicht einmal ein klein wenig blasser um die Nase, auch nicht nach dem zweiten Versuch. Tja, und mehr als drei würde ihr der alte Tofty sicher nicht gewähren – und plötzlich geschah das Wunder: Professor Tofty atmete zweimal geräuschvoll ein, öffnete seinen beinahe zahnlosen Mund, schloss die Augen und nieste mit einem lauten _Haaatschuuu_ in sein besticktes Stofftaschentuch – er würde sich gleich die Nase schnäuzen und tatsächlich … Luciana blickte schnell links und rechts, alle Prüfer waren mit den Zauberkünsten der anderen Schüler beschäftigt, niemand schaute hin. Sie schnappte sich das Frettchen vom Tisch (welches dabei einen erschrockenen Fiepton von sich gab) und stopfte es in Windeseile unter ihre Schuluniform, ließ dann ihren Umhang über die entstandene Beule an ihrem Bauch gleiten und betete, dass die Augen ihres Prüfers so schlecht waren, wie sie ausschauten.

     „Ha, Professor Tofty, jetzt ham Sie’s gar nicht sehen können, wie schade“, schnappte Luciana atemlos und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, den sich windenden Fellknäuel an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

     „Oh, ja, tatsächlich“, rief Tofty begeistert. „Da sehen Sie es, sobald der Prüfer nicht mehr hinsieht, verschwindet auch die anfängliche Nervosität. Das haben Sie exzellent gemacht, Miss Bradley.“

     „Auhaaa“ Das Frettchen krallte sich an Lucianas Bauchdecke fest. „Jaha, das wird’s, au, gewesen sein.“  

     Dies war der letzte Zauber der Verwandlungsprüfung gewesen – ja, manchmal hatte sie mehr Glück als Verstand, dachte sich Luciana beim Hinauseilen und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, war damit wieder einmal etwas voreilig gewesen …

     „Miss Bradley.“

     „Schön Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape, ich kann jetzt nicht“, sagte Luciana und lief einfach schnurstracks an Snape Richtung Treppe vorbei.

     „Miss Bradley!“

     Uhh, scharfer Tonfall, nicht gut. Also doch Halt machen.

     „Ja bitte?“

     „Was haben Sie da?“

     Luciana konnte Snapes Schritte hinter sich näher kommen hören, einen Augenblick später stand er auch schon vor ihr – das Frettchen hatte unterdessen beschlossen nicht nur alle vier Krallen, sondern ebenso seine scharfen, kleinen Zähnchen zum Einsatz zu bringen. Dabei keine Miene zu verziehen war … eine Herausforderung.

     „Was habe ich wo?“, fragte sie und setzte ihren besten ‚ich-hab-wirklich-keine-Ahnung-wovon-Sie-sprechen‘ Blick auf. Snape deutete auf die Wölbung unter ihrem Umhang, die sie sich mit beiden Händen hielt.

     „Wie, das? Sie meinen … ehm, also … Schokolade!“ Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wissen Sie, der ganze Stress, da greift Frau schon mal zu Nervennahrung … und ja, ich geb’s ja zu, ich hab’s die letzten Wochen ein wenig übertrieben, aber die Kilos werden in den Ferien schon wieder purzeln und …“ Ob Snape ihr diese lahme Ausrede abgekauft hätte, das würde sie niemals herausfinden können – denn just in diesem Moment mobilisierte das haarige Biest all seine verbliebenen Kraftreserven. „Verdammtes scheiß Vieh, Drecksstück, jetzt halt doch mal _…_ “, als es letztendlich unter Lucianas Robe hervorsprang, bekam sie es gerade eben noch am Schwanz zu fassen.

     „Huch, wie kommt das denn dahin?“

     Snapes Augen wanderten von dem zappelnden und kreischenden Frettchen in ihrer Hand zu der geschlossenen Flügeltür der Großen Halle und wieder zurück. Luciana konnte es in seinem vermaledeiten, genialen Hirn förmlich rattern und kombinieren hören und ja, als seine Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen und er sie ein wenig säuerlich anschaute, schien er auf den richtigen Trichter gekommen zu sein.

     „Praktische Verwandlungsprüfung, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne?“, sagte er.

     Luciana nickte, die nackte Panik stieg in ihr auf.

     „Und ich war der Auffassung, Betrug sei bei diesem Prüfungskomitee nicht möglich.“

     Moment mal, war das jetzt eine Art Kompliment gewesen? Ein paar Sekunden blieb Snape an Ort und Stelle stehen, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung, in Richtung Große Halle.

     „Sie kommen mit, Miss Bradley!“

     In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, wenn er sie jetzt verpetzen würde, hieß das automatisch sie würde durchfallen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, würde sie lediglich in Verwandlungen, oder gleich in allen Prüfungen nicht bestanden haben?

     „Sir?“, rief Luciana panisch und beeilte sich ihn einzuholen, stellte sich ihm dann in den Weg und machte es ihm so unmöglich auch nur einen Schritt weiterzulaufen.

     „Sir, bitte, Sie haben mich doch eigentlich bei gar nichts Unerlaubtem erwischt!“, sagte sie und selbst in ihren Ohren kam der Tonfall sehr jammernd an. Snapes Gesicht blieb hart.

     „Sie werden mir jetzt den Weg freimachen und die Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns tragen!“, fauchte Snape, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und hätte Luciana beinahe umgerannt, wäre da nicht ihre flache Hand gewesen, die sie in beschwichtigender Geste auf seine Brust gelegt hätte. Der Professor sah derart geschockt darüber aus, dass ein popliger Schüler es wagte ihn zu berühren, dass sie sein darauffolgendes Schweigen und vor allem seinen Stillstand nutzen konnte, um weiter auf ihn ein zu plappern.

     „Sir, Sie als Hauslehrer haben Ihren Schülern doch selbst sagen müssen, wie schwer Betrugsversuche während der Prüfungen bei der neuen Schulleitung bestraft werden und … und Sie haben doch schon das letzte Mal gesehen, was Umbridge mit mir gemacht hat und da war ich nur ein wenig frech zu ihr gewesen“, Snape starrte noch immer die Hand auf seiner Brust an, ganz als würde er kalkulieren ob er diese wegoperieren, oder gleich wegsprengen lassen sollte. „Und außerdem hab ich prinzipiell gar nicht geschummelt … Professor Tofty sagte wortwörtlich ‚Lassen Sie das Frettchen verschwinden‘ und … meine Güte, es ist verschwunden, also hab ich die Aufgabenstellung erfüllt! SIR!“ Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt – wieso starrte der Kerl weiterhin ihre Hand an und, was sie noch viel rasender machte, wieso hörte er ihr nicht mal zu?

     Luciana trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, beugte ihren Kopf in Schräglage so unter seinen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er blinzelte kurz, sein ganzes Gesicht schien _Verwirrung_ zu schreien, was so überhaupt nicht zu seiner üblichen Mimik passen wollte. Selbst sein Atem schien flacher zu gehen.

     „Würden Sie mich bitte, bitte nicht verraten?“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und flehte ihn mit ihrem Blick um Gnade an. „Bitte?“

     Ihre Gesichter waren vielleicht noch eine Handbreite voneinander entfernt, seine Augen hatten sich in ihre gebrannt, schienen immer tiefer und tiefer zu gehen, die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, lief prickelnd über ihre Haut, ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und wurde gleichzeitig vielfach intensiver – und dann kam plötzliche Bewegung in Professor Snapes Körper, blitzschnell hatte er über einen Meter zwischen sich und Luciana gebracht, seine Miene kalt und unnahbar.

     Eine Sekunde machte es den Anschein, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann drehte er sich kommentarlos um und verschwand durch die Tür, die in die Kerker führten. Er hinterließ eine äußerst verwirrte Schülerin, die noch immer ein zappelndes Frettchen kopfüber am Schwanz hielt und einen noch verwirrteren Neville Longbottom, der mit geöffneten Mund am Treppenabsatz stand.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Nachmittagssonne blendete Luciana, als sie am nächsten Tag von der Kräuterkundeprüfung von dem Gewächshaus sieben über die Ländereien zurück zum Schloss lief. Longbottom hatte sich in den letzten Stunden als sehr nützlich erwiesen, vor allem, weil er ihr vor Antritt zur Prüfung noch allerhand Tipps zum Umgang mit Geranien gegeben hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Moment Ruhe vor dieser Quasselstrippe zu haben.

     „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben“, rief Longbottom zum X-ten Mal, seitdem er ihr offenbart hatte ‚zufälliger‘ Augenzeuge ihres gestrigen Snape-Spektakels geworden zu sein. „Er … er hätte dich Vier-teilen müssen, oder – oder dich auf ewig Froschgedärme ausspülen lassen, oder er hätte dich von Filch auspei-„

     „Neville!“, unterbrach ihn Luciana harsch. „Ich weiß!“

     Das brachte ihr allerdings nur ein paar Sekunden Ruhe ein.

     „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich find’s ja eigentlich gut, dass er dich nicht bestraft hat, oder dich verpfiffen hat“, Longbottom schaute beim Gehen betreten auf seine Schuhe, „aber der hätte das nicht mal einem Slytherin durchgehen lassen, verstehst du? D-das ist nicht Snape, der ist nicht gnädig, er ist-„

     „Longbottom, ich dachte wir hätten uns gestern drauf geeinigt, nicht mehr drüber zu reden, mh?“

     Sie hatten mittlerweile fast das große Schlosstor erreicht. Um sie herum betraten oder verließen Schüler das Schloss, auf dem gesamten äußeren Gelände war bei diesem herrlichem Wetter Hochbetrieb.

     „Ja, haben wir, aber …“ Luciana schaute Longbottom mit strengem Blick an – der offensichtlich zu wenig Eindruck hinterließ. „Es hat fast so ausgesehen, als hätte Snape dich küssen-„

     „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!“, patzte Luciana Longbottom an, schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn außer Reichweite von potentiell neugierigen Ohren. „Das kannst du doch nicht so rumschreien!“ Wieder betrachtete Longbottom betreten seine Schuhspitzen. „Das hat er garantiert _nicht_ versucht, gedacht, oder sonst was und du musst mir hoch und heilig schwören diese … diese hirnrissige Vermutung niemals und vor gar niemanden auszusprechen. Schwör es!“

     Es brauchte noch drei Anläufe, doch dann schwor Longbottom tatsächlich. Das hatte ihr bei dem ganzen Prüfungs- und Ordensstress noch gefehlt, ein spätpubertärer Junge, der wilde Schüler-Lehrer-Affären-Gerüchte in die Welt setzte – Luciana zog sich alleine bei dem Gedanken alles zusammen, wenn sie an Snapes Reaktion dachte, sollte ihm ein solches Gerücht zu Ohren kommen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Longbottom schien vorerst Wort zu halten. Keine Augenpaare musterten sie in den nächsten Tagen skeptisch, wenn sie zu den Prüfungen antrat, zum Essen ging oder im Gemeinschaftsraum das letzte bisschen Unterrichtsstoff wiederholte. Ja, und selbst Professor Snape schien es sich nicht noch mal anders überlegt zu haben, denn die Prüfer und vor allem Professor Tofty waren nicht dazu übergegangen, Lucianas Unterlagen zu zerreißen, sie der Schule zu verweisen oder gleich dem Zaubereiministerium zu übergeben.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Wochenende kam, die, vor allem schriftlich umfangreichsten Fächer hatte sie hinter sich gebracht, nur eine Prüfung lag noch vor ihr, die zu einem Problem werden könnte. Nein, die ganz sicher das größte Problem darstellte und Lucianas Plan, diesen einen Knackpunkt einfach solange aufzuschieben, um ihn dann intensiv am letzten Abend in den Schädel zu bekommen, ging nicht auf.

     Gegengifte.

     Freitag, Samstag, ja, und diesen Sonntag brütete Luciana schon über ihre Zaubertrankunterlagen und auch wenn es am einfachsten erschien, dem Ordenstreffen, welchem sie nun schon über drei Stunden beiwohnte, die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, dass sie am morgigen Tag die Prüfung in den Sand setzen, pardon, eher baggern würde, nein - sie war ihrer Achilles-Ferse aus freien Stücken kontinuierlich aus dem Weg gegangen.

     Wie immer wollte der Text vor ihren Augen keinen Sinn ergeben und selbst die präparierten Spick-Flaschen waren nutzlos, wenn sie selbst den Text nicht verstehen und somit auch keine Fragen darüber beantworten konnte.

     Außerdem dröhnte ihr Kopf – seitdem die Weasley-Zwillinge Mitglieder des Ordens waren, war der Geräuschpegel der Treffen um ein vielfaches angestiegen. George und Fred stellten Fragen, zu so ziemlich allem und jedem Thema, alles musste feinsäuberlich auseinander genommen werden und selbst Dumbledore blieb von der schier endlosen Freorge-Kritik nicht verschont.

     Eine Ordenssitzung, die in der Vergangenheit vielleicht eine Stunde in Anspruch genommen hatte, verschlang so mindestens das doppelte an Zeit und wenn das so weiter ging, würde Luciana zumindest Professor Snape an seinem Robensaum zum Arzt schleifen, damit dieser ihn durch Tabletten auf ein weniger herzzersprengendes Blutdruckniveau setzen konnte – ansonsten würden die Zwillinge ihn sehr bald die Radieschen von unten zählen lassen.

     Mit beiden Händen fest auf die Ohren gepresst saß sie da und las zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal den ersten Satz des Antidotes-Kapitel ihres _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ , daneben hatte sie ihren Gegengift-Aufsatz vom Anfang des Jahres ausgebreitet – neben ihr sprang Mr Weasley von seinem Platz und hob in drohender Geste seine Faust in die Richtung seiner, zugegebenermaßen, ausgesprochen aufmüpfigen und, jetzt gerade, unglaublich nervigen Brut.

     Luciana hatte das Kapitel nicht einmal zur Hälfte lesen können, da wedelte eine ihr wohl bekannte Hand in ihrem Gesichtsfeld herum.

     „Miss Bradley, die Sitzung ist beendet“, sagte Snape, als Luciana die Hände von ihren Ohren genommen hatte und ihn ansah. Der Raum hatte sich geleert, nicht einmal Mrs Weasley stand noch am Waschbecken und spülte das schmutzige Geschirr, wie es sonst üblich war.

     Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr über der Küchenzeile verriet ihr, dass ihr noch genau neun Stunden bis zur Zaubertrankprüfung blieben. Ihre Augen schnellten von der Uhr zu Snape, der ungeduldig neben ihr stand und sie auffordernd anblickte. Professor Snape. Zaubertranklehrer. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, Zaubertrank _meister_. Das Wissen über Gegengifte und somit der Schlüssel zur Bestnote ‚Ohnegleichen‘ lag in diesem Hirn verborgen. _Letzte Chance_.

     „Sir, Sie müssen mir helfen!“

     Für eine Sekunde schien Snape ein wenig perplex, er schaute sie an, dann das Zaubertrankbuch, welches aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag.

     „Ihnen ist nicht mehr zu helfen“, kommentierte er gehässig. „Entweder Sie kommen jetzt, oder Sie sehen alleine zu, wie Sie zurück zum Schloss gelangen, Miss Bradley.“

     _Wissen. Da oben in diesem widerwärtig fiesen und gemeinen Schädel … muss-ihm-die-Schädeldecke-aufbohren –_

„Aber… Sir, ich -“ Ah ja, da war sie wieder, die erhobene Augenbraue, dieses Mal von der ungeduldigen Sorte, „… die Gegengifte, das will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf und… und“, _bitte nicht_ – jetzt stiegen ihr zu allem Überfluss die Verzweiflungs-Zornes-Tränen in die Augen, „… und jetzt werd ich morgen durchfallen und dann gibt das nix mit’m Heiler und dann behält Umbridge recht und… und ich werd‘ Empfangsdame beim St. Mungo und muss meine Nägel feilen und dabei Schund-Magazine lesen und …“ Als die erste Träne rollte, erschien bei Professor Snape eine Art panischer Ausdruck im Gesicht, die Situation schien ihn ein wenig zu überfordern.

     „Miss Bradley, Ihrer Erörterung über die effektivere Wirkung von Naloxon gegenüber der Weinrautenessenz habe ich bereits in Ihrem Aufsatz zugestimmt“, begann er mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme, „jedoch wird es im theoretischen Teil der morgen anstehenden Prüfung nicht gefragt sein, Gegenstand des gängigen Unterrichtsstoffes in Frage zu stellen. Sie müssen Ihre Erkenntnisse beiseitelassen, denn ansonsten war ihre Hausarbeit recht … brauchbar.“

     Snape hatte sicherlich im Sinn gehabt Luciana zu beruhigen (wieso auch immer er zu solch einer sozialen Leistung fähig war), die Gedanken an Professor Hamiltons Dissertation bewirkten bei ihr allerdings Gegenteiliges. Zu der ersten Träne gesellten sich weitere, während Luciana schluchzend ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckte.

    „Deshalb brauchen Sie nicht anfangen zu heulen, Miss Bradley“, irgendwie war sein Tonfall jetzt weniger nett – Luciana schaute auf und durch den feuchten Schleier ihrer Tränen sah sie einen leicht gehässigen Anflug eines Grinsens die Mundwinkel des Professors umspielen. „Wenn Sie sich an das halten, was ich Ihnen eben gesagt habe, sollte es nicht völlig schwarz für Ihre Zaubertrankprüfung aussehen.“

     „A-aber“, stotterte sie.

     „Ja, Miss Bradley?“ Er sah nicht nur gehässig aus, nein, er schien sogar Spaß daran zu haben, sie leiden zu sehen. Luciana schluckte ihren Stolz herunter, er war nun mal ihre letzte Chance.

     „Der … der Aufsatz war nicht von mir … den hat ein Tränkebrauer meines Paten für mich geschrieben.“ So, jetzt war es raus.

     „Ich weiß, Miss Bradley.“

     _Wie bitte was?!_

     „S-Sie wissen das?“, fragte sie.

     „Selbstverständlich“, entgegnete Snape trocken. „Der Aufsatz _konnte_ nicht aus Ihrer Feder stammen, allein die Wortwahl zeugte von ungewohnter Präzision und Fachkompetenz.“ Diese Worte ließ er genüsslich bei Luciana wirken, bevor er den wirklich großen Hammer drauf setzte. „Zudem beherrsche ich neun Sprachen, Deutsch zählt ebenfalls dazu.“

     Luciana fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, so kugelrund und groß waren sie geworden. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten sich die hübschen kleinen und vor allem vielen Szenen wieder, in denen sie Snape murmelnd oder flüsternd ein deutsches Schimpfwort oder eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen hatte – und dabei war sie immer davon ausgegangen, er habe sie nicht gehört und vor allem, er habe sie nicht verstanden.

     Aber dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen, beim Essen, in der Großen Halle, als Doktor Hamilton ihr Unterlagen von ihrem Paten gebracht und nach Professor Snape gefragt hatte. Das _musste_ Snape mitbekommen haben – und er hatte nicht einen Ton gesagt. In den letzten Tagen hatte Longbottom ihr oft genug gepredigt, wie Professor Snape hätte reagieren _müssen_ , wie unkontrolliert er war, wenn man das Falsche sagte oder nur eine Bewegung machte, die ihn aufregen könnte. Aber in Wahrheit war Snape nicht berechenbar. Absolut und überhaupt nicht. Und diese Tatsache rieb er ihr nicht das erste Mal unter die Nase und wenn man Longbottom Glauben schenken durfte, war sie zumindest ein Einzelfall unter den Nicht-Slytherin-Schülern, dem Snape eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen ließ. Aber wieso? Und wie konnte sie sich die Unberechenbarkeit dieses Mannes für ihr jetziges Problem zu Nutze machen? Ja, eine Idee war es wert auszuprobieren.

     Luciana wischte sich entschlossen die Tränenspur von den Wangen, blätterte ein paar Seiten in ihrem Schulbuch zurück und deutete auf eine Textpassage.

     „Hier, das ergibt keinen Sinn –  der Körper baut erwiesenermaßen Antikörper auf, wenn man ihm über langen Zeitraum kleine Mengen eines Giftes zufügt, hier wird das Gegenteil behauptet und das es so etwas wie eine gewollte Resistenz gegenüber Giften nicht gibt.“

     „Miss Bradley, es ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Sie zum Gehen auffordere …“

     „Sir, _wie_ soll ich gleich die Frage beantworten, wieso man in diesem Buch von dieser These ausgeht, wenn ich sie nicht mal verstehe?“

     Mit einem Schnauben drehte sich Snape auf der Achse um und war in seinem standartmäßig rasanten Tempo fast an der Tür angelangt, als Lucianas nächste Worte ihn noch einmal zum Stehen brachten.

     „Sir, ich schaff das nicht ohne Sie. Bitte, ich _brauche_ Ihre Hilfe!“

     Sie hätte vieles darum gegeben, die nächsten Sekunden das Spiel seiner Mimik sehen zu können, doch er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt da, bevor er tatsächlich zurückkam und den Platz neben ihr einnahm.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Professor Snape hatte seinen Beruf verfehlt. Zumindest teilweise. Was auch immer er auf einem Zaubererinternat zu suchen hatte, seine wahre Berufung lag im Einzelunterricht.

     Luciana hatte eine ganze Stunde gebraucht, aus dem zu offensichtlichen Staunen-mit-halb-geöffneten-Mund herauszukommen, nach der zweiten wurde sie mutiger und wagte es, nicht immer nur fachbezogene Fragen zu stellen und dann warf sie sogar hier und da scherzhafte Kommentare ein (auf die Snape zwar nicht übermäßig heiter, allerdings auch nicht mit Gekreische, Strafarbeiten oder Prügel reagierte). Snape erklärte ruhig, reagierte nicht genervt auf wiederholtes Nachfragen und hatte ein sehr feines Gespür dafür, aus welchem Grund Luciana mit einigen Thesen Verständnisprobleme hatte.

     Sie waren auf der letzten Seite des Gegengiftkapitels angelangt, hatten den Aufsatz von Doktor Hamilton besprochen und tranken gerade ihre dritte Kanne Kaffee, als sich die Tür zur Küche geräuschvoll öffnete und in dessen Rahmen ein äußerst verschlafen dreinschauender Remus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erhobenen Zauberstab erschien.

     „Luciana?“, sagte Remus, sein Blick blieb bei Snape hängen. „ _Severus?!_ “

     Snape unterbrach seinen Redeschwall, nahm den Arm, den er um Lucianas Stuhllehne gelegt hatte, um sich besser über die Unterlagen beugen zu können, hinunter und rutschte ein beachtliches Stück von ihr weg.

     Remus schien seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, selbst nicht, nachdem er sie mehrfach gerieben hatte.

     „Was beim Barte des Merlins macht ihr hier?“, fragte Remus fassungslos und kam ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Es ist halb zehn in der Früh, seid ihr denn gar nicht zurück nach Hogwarts appariert?“

     „Professor Snape hat mir bei Zauberträ- HALB ZEHN?!“

     Luciana sprang von ihrem Platz auf, schob eilends Papiere und Akten zusammen, klappte ihr Buch zu und stopfte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste alles in ihre Tasche. „Fuck, die Prüfung fängt in dreißig Minuten an, fuck, fuck, Scheiße, verdammte …“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    

Der Weg, den Luciana und Snape im rasanten Tempo vom Apparierpunkt hinauf zum Schloss zurücklegten, verlief schweigend, von einer knappen Antwort abgesehen, die Luciana auf die Nachfrage bekam, ob er Unterricht verpasst hatte – ein kurzes ‚nein‘ war alles gewesen.

     Der Snape, den sie in den letzten Stunden kennengelernt hatte, war anscheinend wieder von ihm in die hintersten Ecken seiner Persönlichkeit verbannt worden. Dem kurzen Wehmut, der daraufhin bei ihr aufkam, konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, sie hatte eine Prüfung zu schreiben, die sie Dank Snape vielleicht sogar schaffen konnte. Die Chancen standen nicht einmal schlecht sie _gut_ abzuschließen.

     Im Schloss angekommen, lieferte Snape sie vor der bereits verschlossenen Tür der Großen Halle ab und war gerade schon im Begriff gewesen, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen als – Luciana inspizierte ihr Umfeld, keine Menschenseele in Sicht und schlang dann dem vollkommen unvorbereiteten Professor Snape beide Arme um die Brust, flüsterte ihm ein „Danke, danke, danke!“ entgegen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Okay, natürlich dauerte diese Aktion nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden – denn auch wenn Snape nicht so berechenbar war, wie er es seinem Umfeld gerne hätte weiß machen wollen, die Reaktion hierauf hätte sie niemals abwarten wollen. Und so verschwand Luciana durch die Flügeltür in die Großen Halle und betrat die ZAG Prüfungen das erste Mal mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 


	29. Eigeninitiative

 

     „Uuh, erzähl noch mal _ganz_ genau, daran kann ich mich gar nicht satt hören!“

     „Ich bin rein, hab alle Fragen beantworten können und selbst vorhin beim Brauen war es überhaupt kein Problem, Professor Snape hatte ja so was von dreizehn, statt zwölf Lenkpflaumen erzählt und das hab ich au-„

     „Nein, nein Kindchen, ich meinte das mit der herzzerreißenden Umarmung und diesem stürmischen, aber bestimmten Kuss.“

     Luciana atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, biss die Zähne fest zusammen und ärgerte sich wieder einmal darüber, dass ein Spiegel weder Gesicht noch etwas Augen-ähnliches hatte, was man böse fixieren und anstarren konnte. So blickte sie lediglich ihrem eigenen, äußerst genervten Spiegelbild entgegen.

     „Ich hab nie was von herzzerreißend oder stürmisch gesagt, Roger …“

     „Ja, ja, vielleicht nicht, aber wenn ich eins kann, dann ist das beobachten, was soll man auch anderes machen, wenn man aus einem Haufen Glas und Zinnamalgam besteht und dabei derart blitzgescheit ist – wo war ich? Ah ja, dein Lächeln, Kindchen, du kannst _mir_ doch nicht weiß machen, _diese_ Art von Lächeln wäre Ursache einer passabel gelaufenen Prüfung, nein, nein, nein, _dieses_ Lächeln vermag allein die herzzerreißende und stürmische _Liiie_ -„

     „UNTERSTEH DICH!“, fuhr Luciana dazwischen. „Bei dir tickt’s ja nicht richtig, hast zu lang in der Sonne gestanden, oder hat dich nen Hauself mit zu viel Alk poliert?!“

     Luciana sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche nach ihren Zigaretten und dem Feuerzeug und versuchte dabei bewusst das Geplapper dieses nervtötenden Gebrauchsgegenstandes zu ignorieren.

     „Das nehme ich dir nicht übel, Kleines, Verdrängung ist doch der erste Schritt in einer so unglaublich romantischen und aufregenden Schüler-Lehrer – Luciana? Wart doch mal, du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie der Professor geroch-„

     _WUUUMS_

Mit laut stampfenden Schritten trampelte Luciana die Wendeltreppe von den Mädchenschlafräumen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich zu dieser späten Stunde fast gänzlich geleert hatte. Ein paar Fünft- und Siebtklässler saßen über ihren Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen oder Schulbüchern gebeugt, Dean Thomas war sogar mit tropfender Feder in der Hand eingeschlafen (eine große Lache Tinte hatte sich auf seinen Unterlagen ausgebreitet).

     Luciana ging zielstrebig auf das Portraitloch zu und hätte dabei fast das weiße Fellknäuel zertreten, welches quietschend über den Boden huschte.

     „Mh, scheint sich ja richtig gut eingelebt zu haben“, sagte sie und beobachtete amüsiert Neville, wie er verzweifelt versuchte das fliehende Frettchen zu packen. Nach drei weiteren Runden quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bekam er es dann doch zu packen.

     „Hey, Luciana …“, schnappte er um Atem ringend. „Alihotsi ist ein bisschen unausgelastet, denke ich.“

     Nein, dieses Mistvieh war einfach so auf die Welt gekommen, da war sich Luciana sicher … Moment mal, Ali-was bitte?

     „Ali-hä?“

     „Alihotsi. Das ist eine sehr seltene Pflanze aus dem Orient mit unglaublich interess-„

     Jetzt fing das schon wieder an … Longbottom war ein durchschnittlicher Schüler, dabei nicht gerade mit Grazie und Geschicklichkeit gesegnet, nur in einem Fach ließ er den Über-Nerd raushängen und das war Kräuterkunde. Sobald das Gesprächsthema in irgendeiner Form zu Pflanzenarten überschwingen konnte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und war in seinen folgenden Redeschwallen kaum noch zu halten. Da Luciana oft das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, Longbottom als Sitznachbarn zu haben, hatte sie schnell gelernt abzuschalten und ihn einfach zu … überhören.

     „(…) und wenn man doch so dumm sein sollte die Blätter zu essen, wird man hysterisch, weißt du, so richtig hysterisch – und sie hier“, damit deutete Longbottom auf das Frettchen, welches gerade dabei war, ein beachtliches Loch in seinen Pyjama zu nagen, „erinnerte mich an Alihotsi. Passend, nicht wahr? Danke nochmal … Seitdem Trevor nicht mehr ist, hat mir schon was gefehlt und Omi wollte mir kein neues Haustier kaufen, meinte ich würde es eh wieder verlieren.“

     Eigentlich hatte Luciana zu danken, denn wenn Neville das kleine Biest nicht zu sich genommen hätte, wäre sie schier wahnsinnig geworden. Nachdem sie es irgendwie bewerkstelligt hatte, das Prüfungs-Verwandlungs-Frettchen unbemerkt (von Snape ausgenommen) von der Eingangshalle auf ihr Zimmer zu schmuggeln, hatte sie es einfach nicht mehr loswerden können. Mehrfaches Aussetzen im Verbotenen Wald war aussichtslos gewesen, dazu hatte das Vieh eine viel zu gute Nase gehabt und war immer wieder aufgetaucht und das Tier selbst behalten … selbst wenn es nicht penetrant nervend, unglaublich stinkend und vor allem kratzig und bissig gewesen wäre, Azrael war nun mal ein verwöhntes ‚Einzelkind‘. Noch eine Nacht, in der sich Frettchen und Falke um die freie Kopfkissenkuhle in Lucianas Bett bekriegen würden, nein, das hätte sie nicht ausgehalten.

     „Kein Problem, Neville. Aber vergiss bitte nicht, solang das Prüfungskomitee im Schloss ist, darf es den Turm auf keinen Fall verlassen, ja?“

     Longbottom nickte aufrichtig. Na wenn das mal gut ging.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bei der letzten Gute-Nacht-Zigarette auf dem Klo im zweiten Stock hörte sich Luciana die neusten Berichte über ES Unfähigkeit an, die Schule zu leiten. Laut Myrte war selbst dem Prüfungskomitee (die allesamt, nicht nur Professor Tofty, eher einer Kaffeefahrt-Gruppe eines Altersheims glichen – gab es in der Zauberwelt keinen Ruhestand? Oder Rente?) der mehr als mangelhafte Zustand von Hogwarts aufgefallen, seitdem Dumbledore verschwunden war. Zudem schien das gesamte Lehrpersonal die Zusammenarbeit auf die eine oder andere Weise mit ES zu boykottieren …

     „Sag mal, Myrte“, Luciana schlug den höchstmöglich belanglosesten Tonfall an, den sie zu Stande brachte, „wenn Flitwick Umbridge nicht geholfen hat den Sumpf zu entfernen und McGonagall Peeves Tipps gibt, Schulinventar zu beschädigen, hat Snape auch schon was gegen sie unternommen?“

     Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung, Myrte würde ganz genau wissen wollen, wieso sie sich gerade nach Snape erkundigte, konnte dann aber wieder aufatmen.

     „Nein – nein, er hat ihr sogar geholfen.“

     „Wie, geholfen?“, fragte Luciana und gab sich dieses Mal nicht die Mühe, persönliche Betroffenheit aus ihrer Stimme zu nehmen.

     „Umbridge hat sich von ihm Veritaserum geben lassen, dieses Wahrheitselixier, verboten, weißt du – zur Befragung der Schüler“, sagte Myrte aufgeregt.

     Da erzählte ihr der Geist nichts Neues. Snape hatte dies in einer Ordenssitzung erwähnt und Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten ihr kein Placebo zu geben.

     „Er sitzt übrigens auf seinem Sessel und triiinkt, hat er zumindest vorhin noch gemacht … und am Nachmittag, kann sein, dass er auch seit Stunden trinkt und gar keine Pause-„

     „Myrte, ich dachte wir waren uns einig gewesen, dass du ihn nicht mehr bespannst?“, fuhr ihr Luciana ins Wort.

     „Ich spanne nicht, ich habe bloß ein wenig geschaut“, sagte Myrte beleidigt.

     „Macht er das öfter? Ich meine Trinken – du hast doch Alkohol gemeint?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Wenn du ihn wegen einer Alkoholsucht anschwärzen willst, leider nein … trinkt sonst immer ein Glas Wein, kam in den letzten Jahren fast nie vor, dass er zu dem Zeugs da, Feuerwhisky, du weißt ja, ich hatte ja niemals die Gelegenheit so was zu probieren, wenn einem nicht die Chance gegeben wurde erw-„, Luciana bedachte Myrte mit einem scharfen Blick, dieses Thema hatten sie wahrhaftig oft genug durchgekaut. „Nein, er trinkt nicht, nicht so.“

     Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, in der Luciana darüber nachdachte, wieso Professor Snape den heutigen Tag damit verbracht hatte, sich die Kante zu geben – nun ja, das war vielleicht etwas überspitzt dargestellt, aber trotzdem … sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht übertreiben würde, aus vielerlei Hinsicht. Wenn jetzt eine Ordenssitzung einberufen werden würde, oder, was noch wesentlich schlimmer wäre – der Schwarze Führer ihn zu sich rief …

     Nachdem Myrte die Korridore ES-Lehrer- und Inquisitionskommando-los freigegeben hatte, begab sich Luciana zurück zum Gryffindorturm, allerdings nicht ohne einen Moment darüber nachgedacht zu haben, einem gewissen Kerkerbewohner einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die erste Prüfung, von der Luciana mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen konnte, sie dermaßen und total vollständig verhauen zu haben, fand am nächsten Tag statt.

     Dienstagnachmittag hatte sie sich zusammen mit ihren Mitschülern am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes eingefunden, an dem ein wahrlicher Parcours aufgebaut worden war, bestehend aus gemeingefährlichen magischen Tierwesen und deren Behausungen. Dass sie in den Unterrichtsstunden zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe die meiste Zeit hinter irgendeinem Baum, Felsen oder dichten Busch gestanden und geraucht hatte, machte sich nun mit aller Macht bemerkbar.

     Zunächst wurde von ihr verlangt, einen Knarl aus einer Gruppe Igeln ausfindig zu machen (was ihr vollkommen unmöglich erschien, Knarl musste einfach ein Synonym für Igel sein, die Viecher unterschieden sich in keiner Weise!) – bei dieser Aufgabe versuchte sie es mit Logik, drehte und wendete die Igel von rechts nach links, oben und unten und verursachte damit eine Massenpanik unter den Knarlen, die anscheinend doch keine Igel waren. Hinterher wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass diese Wesen höchst misstrauisch waren und man sie ausschließlich mit einer Schale Milch bestechen konnte, sich zu offenbaren.

     Als nächstes wurde Luciana von einer Horde Bowtruckles verprügelt und zerbissen (wer konnte auch ahnen, dass man sich auf keinen Fall an deren Baumbehausung zu schaffen machen durfte?), bei den Feuerkrabben schaffte sie es nicht mal bis zu deren Nestern (die sie eigentlich hatte reinigen sollen), ja und bei der Nahrungsauswahl für ein magenkrankes Einhorn fiel ihre Wahl auf eine Flasche Kräuterschnaps (also ein Verdauungspinnchen hatte doch noch niemandem geschadet …).

     Dementsprechend war Luciana erleichtert, am nächsten Morgen in der schriftlichen Astronomieprüfung ihre Wasserflaschen-Lösung nutzen zu können.

     Wahrsagen am Nachmittag strich sie aus ihrem Gedächtnis – restlos.

     Um elf Uhr abends liefen Professor Tofty und Marchbanks (weiblich, alt, schwerhörig und deshalb selbst furchtbar laut) prüfend zwischen den Schülern umher. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, auf dem Astronomieturm wehte ein kalte Brise und das erste, was Luciana auffiel, war der Mond – in ein paar Tagen würde, wie jeden Monat, die große Werwolfsause in Deutschland stattfinden.

     Die Sternenbilder ließen sich mit den Schulteleskopen schnell ausmachen, von dem Großen Wagen aus orientierte sie sich zu den restlichen Himmelsgestirnen und so war Luciana derart in ihre Arbeit vertieft (sie hatten die Aufgabe bekommen, eine nicht vollständige Sternenkarte zu beschriften), dass sie den Anfang der totalen Katastrophe beinahe verpasst hätte.

     Der Knall war allerdings nicht zu überhören. Um sie herum waren mehrere Leute erschrocken aufgesprungen, oder hatten sich, wie Luciana, das Guckloch ihres Teleskops schmerzhaft ins Auge gestoßen – es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie ihr Teleskop neu ausgerichtet und den Ursprung des Knalls gefunden hatte. Dort unten, auf dem Schlossgelände bei der Hütte des Hagrid-Manns-mit-schweren-Knochen, hatte sich ein Grüppchen von Menschen versammelt die … ja, was machten die da eigentlich? Oh, schaute nach kämpfen aus. Luciana zählte sechs Personen, die Hagrid umzingelten, der Drohgebärden mit seinen riesenhaften Fäusten in ihre Richtung abgab. Und plötzlich flogen die Funken, oder viel mehr die Zauber – rote Strahlen prasselten auf den Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer ein, Granger schrie und im Allgemeinen kümmerte sich niemand mehr um seine Sternenkarte. Oha, jetzt hatten die Gestalten auch noch den Hund von Hagrid abgeschossen – wer zum Teufel war das überhaupt? Luciana versuchte vergeblich ihr Teleskop noch schärfer einzustellen, aber alle Schärfe konnte bei dem dämmrigen Licht wenig helfen.

     „SEHT MAL!“, kreischte jemand schräg rechts hinter Luciana – uh, das Schlossportal hatte sich geöffnet. War das etwa …? Ja, es war McGonagall – und eine der sechs Personen machte einen bekannt zwergenartigen, _plüschigen_ Eindruck. ES? Das versprach ja unterhaltsamer als jede Seifenoper zu werden!

     Professor Tofty laberte im Hintergrund irgendwas von verbleibenden paar Minuten der Prüfung, jeder auf dem Turm schien ihn zu ignorieren, als Professor McGonagall über die Wiese lief und „Wie können Sie es wagen?“ rief. Noch einmal, „Wie _können_ Sie es wagen!“.

     Mittlerweile war sie angekommen, Luciana musste sich sehr anstrengen, um die Schemen auseinander halten zu können.

     „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! _In Ruhe_ , sage ich!“, schrie McG weiter. „Mit welchem Recht greifen Sie ihn an? Er hat nichts getan, nichts, was rechtfertigen würde-„

     Ein Schrei, selbst Luciana rutschte bei dem folgenden Anblick das Herz in die Hose. Vier oder fünf Zauber hatten Professor McGonagall getroffen, _gleichzeitig_ – ihr ganzer Körper wurde von einem eigenartigen Licht erfasst, bevor es sie nach hinten schleuderte und sie auf dem Boden liegen blieb, bewegungslos.

     Im Astronomieturm und unten an der Hütte brach ein Tumult los, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Luciana schon halb auf dem Treppenabsatz angelangt. Prüfung hin oder her, da unten lag ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und mit altersschwacher Pumpe. Allerdings erwies es sich als ein klein wenig kompliziert, während des Treppe Hinablaufens nach der Schnalle ihres Gürtels zu greifen – letztendlich hüpfte Luciana auf ihrem linken Bein Stufe für Stufe hinab, hielt sich währenddessen am Geländer fest und verfehlte beim nächsten Sprung ihr Ziel. Endergebnis dieser Aktion war eine zerbeulte und abgerissene Gürtelschnalle, die an einer eisernen Verzierung des Treppengeländers hängen geblieben war und eine schmerzende, rechte Pobacke.

     „FUCK!“

     Luciana rappelte sich auf, hielt die Einzelteile ihres Gürtels vor ihre Nase und war leicht überfordert weiter zu laufen und gleichzeitig dem Gürtelbausatz Herr zu werden.

     Die nächste halbe Stunde bestand aus Umherirren – Professor McGonagall war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, von den fünf Gestalten, exklusive ES, war ebenfalls nichts mehr zu sehen (bei der Letzteren war dies sicherlich von Vorteil), Hagrid nicht mehr da und Professor Snape schien sich weder in seinem Büro, noch in seinen Privaträumen aufzuhalten. Nicht einmal Myrte hockte auf ihrem Stammplatz, eine Kloschüssel in der hintersten Kabine auf der linken Seite.

     Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Luciana die Suche nach Professor Snape und Antworten auf den Verbleib von McGonagall, aufgab. Erst der wehende Saum eines schwarzen Umhangs, der um eine Ecke im dritten Stock verschwand, trieb sie ein weiteres Mal zur Eile an.

     „Professor?“

     Tatsächlich – Luciana war in den nächsten Gang eingebogen und beinahe mit Snape zusammengestoßen, der stehen geblieben war und sie nun mit missmutigem Blick musterte.

     „Miss Bradley“, begann er mit tiefem Durchatmen und Augenrollen. „Es ist weit nach Sperrstunde und –„

     „Professor McGonagall ist angegriffen worden“, unterbrach sie ihn hastig, „müssen an die vier Schockzauber gewesen sein, unten bei der Hütte des Tierzeugs-Lehrers, Umbridge war auch dabei und dann ist mein Gürtel kaputt gegangen“, demonstrativ hielt sie Snape die Gürtelteile unter die Nase, „war grad Astronomieprüfung und deswegen konnt ich gar nichts machen, war ja oben auf den Turm und Sie waren nicht im Kerker und-„

     „Miss Bradley“, beendete Snape ihren Redeschwall. „Professor McGonagall befindet sich auf der Krankenstation“, seine Stimme wurde leiser, „der Orden ist bereits informiert“, wieder Normalton, „und Sie werden augenblicklich Ihren Schlafsaal aufsuchen.“

     Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein – Luciana ließ die Hand mit dem Gürtel sinken und betrachtete Professor Snape genauer. Das Bild, welches sich dabei ergab, war nicht außergewöhnlich. Er war eine Spur blasser, als zu Anfang des Schuljahres, auch seine Augenringe schienen dunkler und seine Wangenknochen stachen weiter hervor. Allerdings hatten seine Augen nicht den gewohnten Härtegrad, obwohl er sich anscheinend bemühte, sie besonders angsteinflößend anzuschauen.

     „A-aber was ist denn mit Professor McGonagall und wies-„

     „Sie sollen Ihren Schlafsaal aufsuchen“, fuhr Snape sie darauf an, dieses Mal eine Spur schärfer. Luciana blieb für einen Moment an Ort und Stelle stehen, jedoch machte er nicht den Eindruck nachzugeben und sich die Zeit für eine ausführliche Auskunft zu nehmen. Mit einem bösen Blick verabschiedete sie Snape, stapfte wütend Richtung Gryffindorturm und hörte bei ihrem gemurmelten Gezeter nicht die Schritte, die ihr gefolgt waren. Somit bekam sie einen Mords-Schrecken, als sie am Oberarm gepackt und herumgerissen wurde – mit weit aufgerissen Augen und ersticktem Schrei auf den Lippen starrte sie in das Gesicht von Snape, der sich bis auf vielleicht drei ‚Anstands-Millimeter‘ zu ihr hinunter gebeugt hatte.

     „Und vergessen sie eins nicht“, zischte er ihr entgegen, Luciana versuchte sich nach hinten weg zu beugen, doch sein Griff war äußerst klammerartig. „Sie haben einen Vermittlungsposten inne, nichts weiter – Wagen Sie es nicht im Traum daran zu denken, sich in Kampfhandlungen einzumischen, haben wir uns verstanden?“

     Durch seine Hand ging ein starkes Zittern, Luciana konnte sehen, wie Snapes Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, ganz, als ob er sich sehr stark unter Kontrolle halten müsste.

     „Ja, Sir“, flüsterte sie.

     Genau das schien Snape hören zu wollen – ruckartig ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie war gerade im Begriff weiter zu gehen, aber die Frage brannte ihr zu sehr auf der Zunge.

     „Sind Sie okay?“

     Snape schien zunächst verwirrt, vielleicht war er sich auch nicht sicher, das Richtige gehört zu haben – dann setzte er zum Sprechen an, schloss seinen Mund und betrachtete sie. War das … Wehmut in seinem Blick? Was zur Hölle war los mit diesem Kerl? Und wieso beschlich sie jeden Tag mehr dieses nagende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmte?

     Dann deutete er ein Nicken an, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang verschwand.

 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich um drei Uhr in der Früh noch nicht ganz geleert, so schockiert waren die Gryffindor-Schüler über den Angriff auf ihre Hauslehrerin. Auf diese Weise konnte Luciana sich zwar wenig Gedanken über die seltsame Begegnung mit Professor Snape machen, aber ein Gespräch mit Lee Jordan brachte Aufklärung, wie es überhaupt zu der ganzen Misere am Abend an Hagrids Hütte kommen konnte.

     Jordan hatte von den Weasley Zwillingen als eine Art ‚Abschiedsgeschenk‘ einige Niffler bekommen. Diese possierlichen, sehr flaumigen Wühltiere mit schwarzem Fell, wurden von Hexen und Zauberern zur Schatzsuche eingesetzt, eigneten sich allerdings überhaupt nicht zur Haustierhaltung. Durch ihre Besessenheit alles funkelnde, goldene oder schlicht und ergreifend wertvoll Ausschauende an sich zu bringen (und dies meist, indem sie mit ihren schaufelartigen Pfoten jeden noch so massiven Boden mit Tunneln versahen), richteten sie überall wo sie auftauchten ein unglaubliches Chaos an – ja, und Jordan hatte es offenbar für eine besonders gute Idee gehalten, ein paar dieser Exemplare in das Büro der Schulleiterin zu schmuggeln – für diese war es selbstverständlich _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen, den ungeliebten Wildhüter und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu unterstellen, er wäre dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Und somit bekam Luciana auch endlich heraus, wieso dieser Hagrid derart groß gewachsen war – er war ein Halb-Riese.

     Als Jordan ihr dies offenbarte, hatte Luciana zunächst gedacht er würde sie veräppeln wollen. Rein anatomisch, wie sollte das bitte funktionieren, ein Mensch mit einem Riesen? Nachdem sie die eine oder andere Möglichkeit in ihren Gedanken durchgespielt hatte und ihr bei jedem Szenario fast die Galle hochgekommen war, hatte sie es aufgegeben und nahm den Halb-Riesen-Status ungefragt hin. Tja, und da ES ja nicht unbedingt für ihre Toleranz gegenüber Halb-Menschen, oder irgendeinem weiteren Wesen, welches nicht ihrer eigenen Gattung entsprach, bekannt war, hatte sie ihn des Schlossgrundes verweisen wollen – nein, noch schlimmer, unter den Schülern wurde gemunkelt, sie habe ihn gleich nach Askaban verfrachten wollen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Die allerletzte ZAG Prüfung fand glücklicherweise erst am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages statt, sodass Luciana und ihre Mitschüler wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden konnten (obwohl Luciana sich am Mittag, nach dem Aufstehen, noch miserabler als beim Zubettgehen fühlte).

     Mit den letzten drei Spick-Wasserflaschen bewaffnet (Geschichte der Zauberei war wesentlich umfangreicher, als die anderen Fächer, daher hatte nicht alles auf zwei Etiketten gepasst), nahm sie ihren Stammplatz in der hintersten Reihe in der Großen Halle ein, drapierte ihre Spicker vor sich und bewaffnete sich mit einem Kugelschreiber.

     „Drehen Sie Ihre Blätter um“, sagte Professor Marchbanks und drehte dabei die riesen Sanduhr um. „Fangen Sie an.“

     Wie erwartet wurde die gesamte Geschichte der nicht enden-wollenden Koboldaufstände abgefragt, dann die standartmäßigen Fragen zu den wichtigsten politischen Ereignissen und hier und da konnte Luciana sogar ihre eigene Meinung miteinfließen lassen.

     Nach einer Stunde unaufhörlichen Flaschen-Lesens und Abschreibens, schmerzte ihr Handgelenk – sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, streckte ihren Arm aus und massierte sich die pochende Hand. Dabei fiel ihr Blick ein paar Plätze weiter nach vorne auf ihre Mitschüler, die allesamt über ihre Tische gebeugt massenhaft Tinte auf ihre Pergamente brachten, alle bis auf – schlief Potter etwa?? Machte beinahe den Eindruckt, wie er zwei Reihen vor ihr auf seiner linken Hand gestützt bewegungslos da saß und – au weia, jetzt murmelte der auch noch im Schlaf, na wenn das keinen Ärger gab.

     Professor Marchbanks war mittlerweile ebenfalls auf Potter aufmerksam geworden. Gerade als sie ein paar Schritte getan hatte, wohl in der Absicht ihn zu wecken, zusammen zu stauchen, oder sonst was, ging ein markerschütternder Schrei los, der von der hohen Decke der Großen Halle vielfach verstärkt zurückgeworfen wurde. Potter hatte offensichtlich ein paar Mal zu oft die Freddie Krueger Reihe geschaut, oder eher gesagt, die Traumbilder hatten ihm anscheinend einen derartigen Schrecken eingejagt, dass er kreischend seitlich von seinem Stuhl gekippt war. Nun ja, jetzt war Luciana jedenfalls nicht mehr die Einzige, die nicht mehr mit ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz beschäftigt war.

     Marchbanks und Tofty liefen so schnell sie ihre mürben Knochen tragen konnten zu Potters Platz, Granger und Ronald waren ebenso von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen, während dieser sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen eine Zwangseinweisung in den Krankenflügel wehrte. Es brauchte noch geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis Tofty Potter aus der Halle geschleift hatte und der Geräuschpegel ihrer Mitschüler auf einen man-kann-sich-wieder-konzentrieren-Pegel abgesunken war. Diese Aktion hatte sie insgesamt eine Viertelstunde der Prüfungszeit gekostet und Luciana musste aus ihrem, von den letzten beiden Wochen verdammt überstrapazierten Handgelenk herausholen, was nur irgend möglich war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Wetter war einfach herrlich. Selbst in der späten Nachmittagssonne wehte noch eine warme Brise um den See und somit ließ sich Luciana nicht die Gelegenheit nehmen, das Ende der Prüfungshölle mit ihrer, noch vom letzten Jahr stammenden, halben Flasche Ossenkämper am Seeufer zu feiern.

     Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie ohne auch nur einmal erwischt zu werden, beinahe reibungslos durch alle Prüfungen gekommen war. Nicht mehr lange und die Sommerferien würden beginnen – allerdings kam bei diesem Gedanken weniger Vorfreude in ihr auf, als erwartet. Beinahe acht Wochen unterrichtsfreie Zeit würden gleichzeitig auch weniger Begegnungen mit Professor Snape beinhalten. Eigentlich sollte dies doch ein Anlass zur Freude sein … niemand, der sie permanent unterschwellig oder offensichtlich als unterbelichtet bezeichnete, keiner, der ihren Oberarm malträtierte, keine Strafarbeiten, oder Apparieren ohne Vorwarnung. Kein Herzklopfen, wenn sie vor seinem Büro stand und wartete, dass er die Tür öffnen würde, keine Zankereien, die weniger nervend, als aufregend waren – kein männlich herber Geruch mehr, den man nur vernehmen konnte, wenn er, meist in der Absicht ihr zu drohen, näher an sie herantrat.

     Ja, zwischen ihnen beiden war wirklich etwas nicht richtig. Und Luciana konnte, so viel sie sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, nicht herausfinden _was_ genau das sein sollte. Tief in Gedanken versunken blickte sie auf die leichten Wellen, die ans Ufer des Sees schwappten, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Likörflasche (die sie wegen ihrer ungewöhnlichen Größe mit gleich zwei Händen halten musste) und wäre darauf beinahe an dem Alkohol erstickt, als plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ein beinahe durchsichtiges Gesicht vor ihrer Nase erschien.

     „DAS passt dir so“, wetterte Myrte mit kreischender Stimme. „MIR die ganze Arbeit überlassen und selbst faul am See rumsitzen! Ich habe dich ÜBERALL gesucht!“

     Luciana röchelte, versuchte wieder normal Luft zu bekommen und dabei den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den der brennende Ossenkämper in ihrer Luftröhre hinterlassen hat – das Myrte sie dabei mit heller Begeisterung nachäffte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich.

     „Wes-„ _hust,_ „weswegen hast du mich gesucht?“

     „Du hast doch gesagt ich solle ein Auge auf Potter halten“, begann Myrte und aalte sich dabei in Lucianas Aufmerksamkeit.

     „Jaaa … und?“, hakte Luciana nach.

     „Ich bin ihm gefolgt, ihm und den anderen.“

     _Meine Fresse, lässt das Miststück sich heut mal wieder alles durch ihre unmaterielle Nase ziehen …_

„Myrte … erzähl bitte alles, ohne die Kunstpausen, ja? Und wenn du von anderen sprichst, sag wer, ich hab keinen Bock immer nachfragen zu müssen …Und schau nicht so beleidigt.“

     „Harry ist in Umbridges Büro eingebrochen, wollte wohl ihren Kamin benutzen“, Luciana setzte sich in Alarmbereitschaft auf, „und natürlich ist er erwischt worden – er und die anderen“, Myrte erntete einen drohenden Blick. „Diese Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Loony. Hatten Schmiere gestanden, glaub ich, aber kann ich nicht sagen, sollte ja ein Auge auf Harry werfen… ja, und Umbridge, das war seeehr interessant, hat Snape kommen lassen und hat von ihm Veritaserum verlangt, wollte wohl was von Harry wissen, der, also Snape, hatte aber keines mehr, meinte sie habe alles verbraucht und da war doch noch was …“ Myrte legte ihren Kopf schief. „Ah ja, Umbridge hat Snape auf Bewährung gesetzt, was war die wütend, wollte Potter sogar einen Cruciatus anhexen, hat Hermine aber verhindert und die beiden haben Umbridge dann in den Verbotenen Wald geführt, war aber nur eine Finte von Hermine, die Zentauren haben Umbridge angegriffen und da ist ein Riese aufgetaucht“, Lucianas Augen wurden von Wort zu Wort immer größer – sie war zwar nicht betrunken, allerdings ein wenig angeschwippst und in diesem Zustand all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten war … anstrengend, „und dann kamen diese seltsamen, knochigen Pferde, weißt du, die, die die Kutschen vom Bahnhof hoch zum Schloss ziehen und damit sind sie weggeflogen … ganz vergessen, Ginny, Neville, Ron und Loony sind ja auch noch dazu gekommen, also die sind dann alle zusammen weggeflogen.“

     _Hä?_ Das ergab keinen Sinn … dieser ganze Bericht ergab keinen Sinn.

     „Wie, weggeflogen? Wieso und … und vor allem, _wohin_?“, fragte Luciana und sprang auf.

     „Ach, hatte ich das gar nicht erzählt? Harry hat nen riiiiiesen Aufstand gemacht, irgendwas von Sirius und dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ihn _foltern_ würde und das er etwas dagegen unternehmen müsse, deshalb waren sie ja auch in Umbridges Büro, um-„

     „WO sind sie hingeflogen?“, rief Luciana, jetzt in äußerster Alarmbereitschaft.

     „Ministerium, London, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, war kurz wegen Peeves abgelenkt gewesen, der war wieder so gemein zu mir un-„

     „MITKOMMEN!“

     Im Eiltempo liefen sie (nun ja, Luciana lief, Myrte schwebte um sie herum, vollführte dabei ihre standartmäßigen Langeweile-Loopings) auf das Schlossportal zu. Ihre Optionen waren dürftig, Dumbledore befand sich wer-weiß-wo, Lucianas Gürtel hatte sich auch mit keinem noch so kunstvoll ausgeführten _Reparo_ -Zauber reparieren lassen und ihr Handy … ja, damit versuchte sie beim Durchqueren der Eingangshalle ihren Paten zu erreichen. Nach dem gefühlt hundertsten Piepton ertönte seine Stimme – allerdings war diese von der Art Tonbandaufnahme:

 _„Sehr geehrter Anrufer – Sie haben die Ehre mit einer automatischen Mailbox-Funktion zu sprechen, die sich mein Telefonanbieter als neuste Errungenschaft aus dem Arsch gezogen hat, die einzig und alleine den Zweck verfolgt, Ihnen und mir noch mehr Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Ich werde die Nachricht, die Sie nach dieser Ansage hinterlassen können, niemals abhören, da mich dieser_ Service _das doppelte an den normalen Gesprächsminuten kosten würde – wenn Sie sich jetzt fragen, wieso ich meine Mailbox nicht abschalte, nun, das würde mich weitere fünfzig Mark kosten und-„_

     Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Handy gegen eine der Kerkerwände geworfen.

     Nach fünf Minuten ständigen an Snapes-Bürotür Hämmern und Klopfen, versuchte Luciana ihr Glück bei seinen Privaträumen. Kein Licht drang unter dem Schlitz der Eingangstür hervor und auch Myrte konnte den Professor nach gründlicher durch-jede-Wand-der-Wohnung-fliegen-Inspektion nicht ausfindig machen.

     Vollkommen außer Atem versuchte Luciana ein paar Stockwerke höher mit Händen und Füßen Madame Pomfrey ihr Anliegen zu vermitteln.

     „Finde – keinen –„, _Hechel, lächz,_ „Lehrer, wo – ist – McGonagall – dringend – sprechen“

     „Haben Sie es noch nicht gehört?“, fragte die Heilerin und schraubte einen Deckel auf eine Keramikflasche. „Sie ist nicht hier, Miss Bradley. Sie wurde heute Morgen verlegt, ins St. Mungo. Vier Schockzauber, direkt in die Brust, sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste, ein Glück, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt.“

     „Haben – Sie –„ _Hechel_ , „Snape gesehn?“

     „Nein, Kindchen, tut mir wirklich leid.“

     Luciana machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

     „Was hast du vor?“, fragte Myrte, die weiterhin neben ihr her schwebte.

     „Snape nen Zettel hinterlassen, dann Ministerium.“

     Automatisch übersprang sie eine Trickstufe, kramte mit der rechten Hand in ihrer Tasche herum und riss ein Stück Pergament von einer Rolle.

     „Wie willst du denn ins Ministerium kommen? Soll ich eben nachschauen, ob noch welche von den Flug-Dingsen da sind?“

     Luciana schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte, im Kerker angekommen, das Pergamentstück an die nächstbeste Wand, holte dann einen Kugelschreiber hervor und notierte eilig:

 

_Schwarzer Führer hat Potter ins Ministerium gelockt._

_Weitere Schüler sind dabei. Konnte Sie nicht finden,_

_nehme jetzt Kamin von Umbridge._

_L.B._

Den Stift hatte sie abgesetzt und den Zettel beinahe gefaltet, als sie doch noch einmal zum Schreiben ansetzte:

 

_PS.:_

_Versuch mich von Kampfhandlungen fern zu halten._

_Versprochen._

     „Du willst den Kamin von der Schulleiterin benutzen?“, kreischte Myrte spitz auf. „Du kommst da niemals rein… es sei denn, du springst vom Astronomieturm, dann kannst du als Geist durch die Wand fliegen und dir mit mir eine Kabine tei-„

     „Myrte, welche Tür benutzt Snape am häufigsten? Büro oder Privaträume?“

     „Privat“, sagte Myrte beleidigt.

     Luciana nickte und hechtete um die nächste Ecke, klopfte zur Vorsicht noch ein paar Mal gegen die Tür, doch wieder nichts. Den Zettel schob sie unter den Türschlitz hindurch, in der Hoffnung, Snape würde ihn rechtzeitig finden und dem Orden Bescheid geben.

     Wie konnte Potter nur so töricht sein, im Alleingang ins Ministerium zu fliegen? Während der letzten Sitzungen, bei denen Dumbledore immer wieder darauf beharrt hatte, sie und die Lehrer sollten am besten beide Augen auf ihn werfen, damit er keine Dummheiten machen würde, hatte Luciana diese Übervorsicht als viel zu übertrieben gewertet. Sie hatte Potter unterschätzt, oder eher überschätzt, was seinen gesunden Menschenverstand betraf.

     Im Gryffindorturm angelangt, war Luciana derart außer Atmen, dass sie auf ihrem Bett eine halbe Minute Zwangspause einlegen musste. Vom See bis hierher war keine halbe Stunde vergangen und in dieser Zeit hatte sie das Schloss beinahe vier Mal durchquert. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich wieder auf, kramte ihre Walther PPK aus dem Nachtschränkchen, prüfte das Magazin und steckte sich die Waffe unter ihren Rockbund.

     „Kleines, wieso nagt sich gerade das Gefühl in mein Glas, dass du gleich eine Dummheit begehen wirst?“

     Sie ignorierte Roger und auch die nervigen Fragen von Myrte, schmiss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer geräuschvoll ins Schloss und rannte die Treppe hinunter, durch das Portraitloch und weiter durch die Gänge. Zwei Abbiegungen vor ihrem Ziel stieß sie mit einer Gruppe Gryffindors zusammen, bestehen aus Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas.

     „Luciana?“, rief Thomas ihr nach und brachte Luciana zur Vollbremsung.

     „Hab keine Zeit, muss-„

     „Granger hat dich gesucht, ich soll dir ausrichten du sollst… klingt ein bisschen seltsam, aber du sollst Alarm schlagen. Du wüsstest schon, was gemeint sei.“

     „Wann hat sie das gesagt?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Keine Ahnung“, sagte Thomas Schulter zuckend, „wird so vor ein zwei Stunden gewesen sein. Sag mal, was hast du bei Frage fünf geschrieben, hat-„

     „Muss weg, dank dir!“

     Ja, selbstverständlich konnte sie sich vorstellen, was Granger gemeint hatte. Und wenn das Mädel schon intelligent genug war, sich an sie als Ordensmitglied zu wenden, wieso hatte sie Potter dann nicht den Unsinn mit dem Ministerium ausgeredet?

     Na endlich, da war die Tür zu dem Büro von ES.

     „Die ist verzaubeeeheert, ich habe dir schon gesagt du kommst da nicht rein“, flötete Myrte neben ihr. Demonstrativ schwebte der Geist darauf durch die Tür und wieder zurück, ganze dreimal, wohl um ihr zu zeigen, wie toll das Ableben sein konnte.

     „Myrte, dir macht Krach doch nicht viel aus, oder?“

     „Nein, spür ich gar nichts von“, sagte diese stolz.

     „Na dann …“

     Luciana zog die Handfeuerwaffe aus ihrem Rockbund hervor, nahm so viel Sicherheitsabstand, wie es der schmale Gang zu ließ, legte den Hebel zum Entsichern um und nahm dann das massive Eisenschloss ins Visier.

     _BAMM BAMM BAMM BAMM_

So, das sollte reichen – und das komplette Schloss in helle Aufruhr versetzt haben.

     Ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu offenbarten ihr drei große Löcher, die die Patronen um das Schloss herum in die Holztür gerissen hatten. Überall im Gang rieselten Splitter umher und das Eisenschloss dampfte. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt legte Luciana den Raum hinter der Tür frei, der leer und verlassen dalag. Nur ein kleines Feuer prasselte im Kamin.

     „Uuwooow“, vernahm sie schräg hinter sich und schon war Myrte in das Büro hineingeflogen. „So eine hatte mein Großvater auch gehabt“, rief sie begeistert und nahm die PPK genauer unter die Lupe. „Durfte sie aber nie anfassen, hab mich schon immer gefragt, wozu die Dinger gut sind. Er hat sie im Krieg mitgenommen und immer davon erzählt wie-„

     „Myrte, können wir das bitte auf nachher verschieben? Zeitdruck und so.“

     Der Topf mit dem Flohpulver stand auf dem Kaminsims, selbstverständlich auf einem ekelerregenden, alt-rosa Strickdeckchen. An den Wänden beobachteten die Samtbändchen-strangulierten-Katzenviech-Teller jede einzelne Handbewegung von Luciana, wie sie das Pulver in den Kamin streute und sich dann selbst hineinbegab. Und just in diesem Moment, als sie „Zaubereiministerium, London“ ausgesprochen hatte, kam in ihren, noch immer von Alkohol umnebelten Sinn, dass sie gerade dabei sein könnte, ‚etwas‘ unbedacht gehandelt zu haben. Doch für diesen Gedanken war es zu spät, als sie ein paar Sekunden später in das maskierte Gesicht einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt blickte.

    

 

 

 

 


	30. Retter im schwarzen Umhang

 

     „Sieht nicht wie Potter aus“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

     Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, bis Luciana das ganze Ausmaß ihres überstürzten, kopflosen Handelns begriff. Vor dem gigantisch großen Kamin, indem sie stand, befand sich eine Schar von Gestalten, etwa ein Dutzend an der Zahl, die in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen gehüllt in einer weiten, langen Halle mit spiegelndem, dunklem Holzfußboden standen und sie allesamt anstarrten. Das nahm sie jedenfalls an, denn das einzige Gesicht, welches nicht maskiert war, stand keinen Meter von ihr entfernt und war ihr sehr wohl bekannt – der Typ aus der Nokturngasse, der, wie sie sich später zusammengereimt hatte, der Vater von Draco Malfoy sein musste. Ja, und der als Doppelgänger von Gordon eine ziemlich gute Figur abgeben würde.

     Schön – wie es aussah war sie einer Horde wilder Todesser in die Arme gelaufen. Das Weib da neben Malfoy hatte gerade eben etwas von Potter gesagt und dass sie nicht so aussähe – okay, das hieß wohl, sie waren ihm noch nicht begegnet. Lucianas Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, versuchten einen Plan nach dem anderen zusammen zu spinnen, doch einer war lächerlicher als der andere.

     „Kommt vielleicht noch nach“, sagte ein Mann mit kratziger Stimme aus der hintersten Reihe, „die ist jedenfalls Gryffindor.“

     Na ganz toll, noch ein Argument auf der Kontra-Liste der allgemeinen Schuluniform-Debatte.

     „Na, kleines Mädchen“, wieder die Frau und dieses Mal kam sie einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, „wo hast du Potter gelassen?“

     Ob Snape wohl was mit der hatte, so Todesser intern und – _BIST DU GEISTESKRANK?!? Du bist zu neunzig Prozent so gut wie tot und machst dir Gedanken um Snapes LIEBESLEBEN??_

„Potter? Was, ne, nie gehört“, sagte Luciana und schaute sich dabei rechts und links nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um. Vergeblich. Die Gestalten bewegten sich näher auf sie zu und umzingelten sie nun, ganz als sei sie ein besonders leckeres Stück Frischfleisch. „U-und ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, i-ich putz hier nur …“ Das Weib kam noch einen Schritt näher, Luciana wich weiter in den Kamin aus – wo war denn hier das verdammte Flohpulver?? „Eh, mieses Gehalt, furchtbar mies, deshalb hab ich kein Geld für Klamotten und muss meine alte Schuluniform anziehen … das heißt, die von meiner Schwester, ich bin ja eigentlich Slytherin, meine Sachen sind nur in der Wäsche …“

     Stille. Malfoy Senior schien gerade ein besonders helles Licht aufgegangen zu sein.

     „Du musst Luciana Bradley sein“, bemerkte er knapp und beäugte sie sehr genau von oben bis unten.

     Wie, was, wo, hatte der Kerl eine eingebaute Schülerdatenbank in seinem Hirn, oder was?

     „Luciana was?“ Sie lachte nervös. „Was für’n bescheuerter Name, also entweder wie der Bundesstaat Louisiana, oder wie der Engel Lucifer, oder-„

     „Das ist sie, kein Zweifel“, sagte Malfoy und betrachtete sie mit abfälligem Lächeln. „Unverschämt, mit den verrücktesten Ausreden und krankhaft großem Mundwerk, mein Sohn hat mir alles über sie erzählt.“

     _Muss-Draco-töten!_

„Auch, dass ich ihm die Nase blutig geschlagen hab?“, patzte Luciana ob all dieser Angriffe auf ihre Person und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst die Kugel gegeben. Okay, das mit dem krankhaft großem Mundwerk war unter Umständen nicht völlig an den Haaren herbei gezogen, aber – KUGEL! Sie hatte ihre Walther PPK dabei! Ja, und noch vier Patronen im Magazin, das hier war weder ‚Stirb Langsam‘ noch ‚Rambo‘, nix da mit Endlosmunition. Vielleicht sollte sie die netten Todesser einfach darum bitten, sich in Zweier-Reihen hintereinander aufzustellen und wenn alles gut ging, könnte sie mit glatten Durchschüssen doch noch alle um die Ecke bringen? Na bravo, jetzt wurde sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch sarkastisch … Moment, wenn das zehn Leute waren und sie noch vier Patronen hatte, dazu Zweierreihen – nein, Kopfrechnen war nicht wirklich ihre Stärke.

     Die Frau hatte gerade einen nicht nett klingenden Satz beendet, den Luciana vor lauter überfordertem Gedankenwust gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

     „T‘schuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt? Ich war grad in Gedanken.“

     „Ja, Bellatrix, ich gebe dir Recht, sie macht sich lustig“, bemerkte Malfoy.

     „ _Bellatrix_?“, entkam es Luciana mit einem Prusten. „ _Der_ Name ist aber auch nicht besser …“

     Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die sie sich längst hatte abgewöhnen wollen: Mit unangebrachten Kommentaren in Gefahren-Situationen geistig Instabile zu Gewalttaten animieren. Und schon erklang die kreischende Stimme von der Todesserin namens Bellatrix, die vielleicht ein Verhältnis mit Snape hatte oder es gehabt haben könnte:

     _„CRUCIO!“_

_Schlecht._

Der Cruciatus-Fluch gehörte zu den drei der sogenannten ‚Unverzeihlichen‘. Unverzeihlich, weil sie angeblich das Schlimmste darstellten, was man mit einem Magie-kompatiblen Gehirn in Kombination mit einem Zauberstab fabrizieren konnte.

     Luciana hatte dies bislang für ein wenig übertrieben gehalten, wurde allerdings just in diesem Moment eines Besseren belehrt. Es tat weh. Es tat nicht-in-Worte-zu-fassen-weh. Eigentlich hatte sie immer angenommen, sie sei durch die regelmäßigen Krampfanfälle ihrer Krankheit abgehärtet gewesen, aber diese Art von Schmerz war etwas völlig anderes.

     Während sich bei einem ihrer epileptisch bedingten Aussetzer jede Faser ihres Körpers Aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion ihrer Nerven zusammenzog, waren die Auswirkungen eines _Cruciatus_ -Fluches … als würde man mit dem Schmerz, der jeden noch so verborgenen Millimeter des Körpers durchzog, auch den ungezügelten Hass der Person spüren, die diese Folter durchführte. Vor allem war es ein sinnloser Schmerz, dessen Ursprung keine Wunde, Krankheit oder überspannter Nerv war. Dem Körper wurde praktisch gesehen kein Leid zugefügt – bloß jeder einzelnen Zelle, denen gerade befohlen wurde, alles an marternden Schmerzempfinden rauszuhauen, was möglich war.

     Luciana spürte, wie der Fluch abriss, doch der Schmerz blieb. Das hieß, er wandelte sich zu dem altbekannten, der von der Sorte _Epilepsia Magicus_. Schön, das hatte sie auch schon so sehr vermisst … Es fühlte sich nicht so schlimm an, wie vor einigen Monaten in den Kerkern, trotzdem war sie über den ‚Mal-eben-eine-Dosis-spritzen‘ Status hinaus. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich diese in der Umhängetasche auf ihrem Bett in Hogwarts befand.

     „Bellatrix, es genügt!“ Malfoy.

     „Du hast doch gesehen, ich habe den _Crucio_ abgebrochen“, verteidigte sich Bellatrix. „Da, hier, Zauberstab zaubert nicht.“

     Malfoy beugte sich in Lucianas Sichtfeld, die mit stark gekrümmten Gliedern seitlich auf dem Boden lag und hörbar stockend atmete.

     „Mh, scheint mir von der zartbesaiteten Sorte zu sein“, kommentierte er und patschte dabei an ihren Augenlidern herum.

     _Scheiße, zartbesaitet, ich geb dir gleich mal – Auuuhaaha!_

„Die macht jedenfalls keinen Ärger mehr.“ Malfoy stand wieder auf. In ihr Sichtfeld trat stattdessen ein Paar Lederstiefel – hübsche, geschnürte Lederstiefel … geistig instabil hin oder her, einen guten Schuhgeschmack musste man dieser Bellatrix zugestehen.

     „Können wir sie nicht töten?“, jammerte Bellatrix los – Luciana schloss in diesem Augenblick schon mit ihrem, zugegebenermaßen, sehr kurzem Dasein ab, als –

     „Nein. Wir müssen Potter finden und die Prophezeiung holen, oder willst du den Befehl des Dunklen Lords verweigern?“

     Anscheinend nicht. Die Gruppe Kapuzenmänner und das Weib mit den schönen Stiefeln (wieso hatten eigentlich immer die Bösen die geilsten Klamotten und Accessoires?) setzten sich in Bewegung und ließen Luciana zurück, die nicht in der Lage war, mehr als ein paar Zentimeter vor und zurück zu kommen, mitten auf dem gigantischen Präsentierteller der Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums. Nur in der Ferne konnte sie leise einen Brunnen plätschern hören – und … _Bananas in Pyjamas_?? Ihr Handy! Das hatte sie fast vergessen – unter größtem Kraftaufwand und einem weiteren Batzen Willen, brachte sie ihre linke Hand dazu, unter ihren Pullover in die Brusttasche ihres Hemdes zu greifen und somit das, hier in dieser Halle vielfach verstärkte, Plärren ihres Telefons zu beenden.

     „Luciana?“, hörte sie Gabriels Stimme am andern Ende. „Du hast angerufen?“

     „Bin im Zaubereiministerium, London“, flüsterte Luciana gepresst – wenigstens hatte ihre Stimme noch nicht den Geist aufgeben. „Hier läuft ne Horde Todesser rum und ich hab nen kleinen Aussetzer … u-und meine Medizin vergessen.“

      Für einen Moment schien die Leitung wie tot.

     „DU BIST WO?!“

     „Im Zaubereiministerium, verdammt und steck Haaransatztief in der Scheiße und jetzt beweg endlich deinen Arsch hierher und hol mich da raus!“

     Gut, er fragte kein weiteres Mal, wo sie sich befand. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein, etwas sehr Wichtiges.

     „Gabriel, nicht auflegen!“

     „Was?!“

     „T-tu mir den Gefallen, wenn du den Todessern begegnest, bring keinen davon um – Snape könnte dabei sein, kann ich nicht genau sagen, die hatten Masken auf.“

     „Geb mir eine Minute, wir sind bedauerlicherweise in einer apparierfreien Zone“, im Hintergrund konnte sie Johnny murmeln hören. „Zwei Minuten“, sagte Gabriel dann und legte auf. Wenn Gabriel von zwei Minuten sprach, würden es mindestens zwanzig werden …

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Sekunden verstrichen zähfließend, die Krampfschübe kamen nun in kürzeren Abständen, ganz so, wie es sich bei Wehen einer Geburt verhalten musste. Luciana hatte es geschafft, von ihrer seitlichen Position in eine gerade, auf dem Rücken liegende zu kommen. Trotzdem war jeglicher Versuch, sich aus eigener Kraft zu erheben, erfolglos geblieben.

     Bis auf das leise Plätschern von Wasser war es unheimlich still geworden – und selbst wenn Luciana niemals zuvor in diesem Ministerium gewesen war, wieso war es hier so menschenleer? Wo waren all die Angestellten und Arbeiter? Und lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung, Snape habe sich unter der Gruppe Todesser befunden, richtig? Wenn ja, wieso hatte er stillschweigend mit angesehen, wie Bellatrix sie mit einem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert hatte?

     _Jetzt halt aber mal den Ball flach, was hätte er denn machen sollen? Sich in heldenhafter Geste die Maske vom Gesicht reißen und laut ‚Haltet ein, oh grausamste aller schwarzmagischen Hexen, diese holde Maid steht unter meinem persönlichem Schutze und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Ihr sie schändet‘ rufen?_ Nein, Snape war kein Prinz auf einem weißen Gaul, in schimmernder Rüstung und mit güldener Haarpracht, der zu ihrer Rettung eilen würde. Da hätte er auch gleich ein Schild mit _‚Hallo, ich bin Severus und ein Doppelspion‘_ um den Hals tragen können.

     Plötzlich gesellten sich eilende Schritte zu dem Plätschern des Wassers – sie hallten wie aus weiter Ferne und wurden von Meter zu Meter lauter. Allerdings klang dies nach _einem_ Paar Schuhe und Luciana bezweifelte, dass Gabriel alleine antreten würde. Immerhin war er nicht so lebensmüde, wie sie selbst.

     Okay, der Kamin, aus dem sie gekommen war, lag nur etwa einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt und auch wenn er etwa vier Meter in der Länge und zwei in der Tiefe maß, warf er genug Schatten und bot in seinen Ecken genügend Versteckmöglichkeiten, um in seinem Innern einen unbedachten Durchreisenden nicht aufzufallen. Ja, einen halben Meter. Hörte sich nach einer minimalen Strecke an, wenn die Glieder so wollten wie man selbst.

     Die Schritte waren nicht mehr weit entfernt, als Luciana es gerade einmal vollbracht hatte, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen und im Schnecken-Tempo eine Handlänge weiter bewegt zu haben.

     Mit panischen Blick sah sie eine weitere, vollkommen vermummte Gestalt auf sie zulaufen, gekleidet in einer schwarzen Robe, die Kapuze übergeworfen und eine Maske, die das Gesicht verbarg. Und selbstverständlich war sie nicht unentdeckt geblieben – und wenn dieser Todesser nicht in größter Eile war und ihn vielleicht die Langeweile plagte, ja, dann war sie so gut wie hinüber. Die Gestalt ging nicht, wie erhofft, geradeaus weiter in die Richtung, die die restlichen Todesser eingeschlagen hatten, nein, er steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

     _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Natürlich war es sinnlos jetzt noch einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, allerdings sollte man den schier grenzenfreien Überlebensinstinkt eines Menschen niemals unterschätzen – somit mobilisierte Luciana ihre letzten, verbliebenen Kraftreserven und hey, sie legte ganze dreißig Zentimeter zurück – und dann traten schwarze Lederschuhspitzen vor ihre Nase.

     „Das war äußerst töricht“, sprach die Gestalt mit, von der Maske, dumpf klingender Stimme – sie hatte sich zu Luciana hinuntergebeugt. „Ich habe Ihnen sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, sich _nicht_ einzumischen, Miss Bradley.“ Und damit nahm der Todesser die Maske vom Gesicht. Snape. Niemals zuvor war sie derart glücklich gewesen, diesen Riesenzinken zu sehen. Erleichtert unterbrach sie ihre Krabbelversuche, ließ ihren Kopf erschöpft auf den Boden sinken, brach dabei jedoch nicht den Augenkontakt zu ihm ab.

     „Wo ham Sie denn den Gaul gelassen?“, murmelte sie grinsend.

     „Wie bitte?“

     Luciana deutete ein Kopfschütteln an und er beließ es dabei. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen angesammelt, seine Haut war übersäht von ungesund aussehenden, roten Flecken und selbst seine Brust hob und senkte sich, ganz als hätte er einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.

     „Wo war’n sie bloß? Hab im ganzen Schloss gesucht, keine Spur von Ihnen.“ Langsam aber sicher ging ihr die Stimme weg und das leichte Kribbeln auf der Haut kündigte den nächsten Krampfanfall an.

     „Auf der Suche nach Potter“, antwortete er und machte dabei nicht den Eindruck, als sei das eine seiner Lieblings-Freizeitbeschäftigungen. „Wo ist Ihr Serum?“

     „Hogwarts.“

     Snape sog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und der darauffolgende Blick machte dem ihres Paten, wenn sie ihre Medizin wieder einmal hatte herumliegen lassen und er davon Wind bekam, ernsthafte Konkurrenz.

     „Hab nen _Crucio_ abbekommen - bin in nen Betriebsausflug ihrer Kollegen geraten und dacht mir, ich bleib mal lie-„

     Die herbeischnellende Hand ihres Professors schnitt ihr die nächsten Worte ab, Snapes Blick bekam einen aufmerksamen, gehetzten Ausdruck – anscheinend hatte er etwas mitbekommen, was ihr entgangen war und ja, jetzt konnte sie es auch hören.

     Wieder Schritte, dieses Mal jedoch nicht nur ein Paar. War Gabriel schon angekommen? Snape, dessen Hand noch immer fest auf ihren Mund gepresst lag, schaute sich suchend nach rechts und links um, kam zu demselben Schluss, wie auch Luciana vor einigen Minuten, griff mit dem rechten Arm unter ihren Bauch und zog sie mit sich in den Kamin hinein.

     So saß sie einen Moment später zwischen seinen Beinen, mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, oder vielmehr gepresst, denn seine Hand hatte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Mund bewegt.

     Die Schritte kamen näher, Stimmen waren zu hören und sie klangen ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Paten oder Johnny – das alles hätte gut gehen können. Das Versteck, in dem sie sich befanden, war für die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie gehabt hatten, recht passabel. Die beiden Männer, die den Raum durchschritten, schienen weder den Kamin benutzen, noch ihn näher in Augenschein nehmen zu wollen, jedoch war dieser Ort, wie bereits erprobt, hallend und das Plätschern des Brunnens nicht laut genug, um die noch so leisesten Geräusche zu verdrängen. Und dann begannen ihre Glieder zu krampfen und das Zucken ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

     Es war alleine Snapes schneller Reaktion und seinem Einfallsreichtum zu verdanken, dass sie nicht augenblicklich aufflogen. Seine Beine schlangen sich um ihre, verschränkten sie miteinander und damit hielt er sie geräuschlos am Boden fest. Sein rechter Arm hatte derweil ihre Arme an ihren Leib gepresst – es kostete ihn viel Mühe, Anstrengung und reinste Brutalität Luciana mit dieser Methode am Zucken, und somit auch gleichzeitig am Krach machen zu hindern. Ja, und ihre Nase machte all diese Anstrengungen zunichte – denn egal, wie sehr sie versuchte die Selbstkontrolle wieder zu erlangen, ihr Atem ging schnell, stoßweise und  vor allem laut.

     Die Unbekannten waren noch nicht bei ihnen angekommen, ein paar Sekunden Schonfrist würde ihr bleiben – doch sie brachte ihren Körper nicht einmal dazu, das Atmen für einen Moment einzustellen. Schritt, Schritt, Schritt –

     „Hörst du das?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme.

     Stille. Die Männer waren stehengeblieben, mitten im Raum und parallel zu ihrem Kamin. Snapes linke Hand, die auf ihrem Mund lag, verlagerte sich ein Stück weiter hinauf – dann klemmte er Luciana mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Nasenflügel ab. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen.

     Ihre darauffolgende Reaktion kam instinktiv - mit aller Macht versuchte sie sich von der Hand zu befreien, die ihr die Luft nahm, doch selbst ohne Krampfschübe hätte sie in dieser Position keinerlei Chance gegen Snape gehabt. Das einzige, was sie vollbrachte, war eine Verschiebung ihrer Kopfhaltung um ein paar Zentimeter. Snape schaute auf sie hinunter, begegnete ihrem Blick – sie sah den Zwiespalt in seinen Augen, er schien mit der Situation vollends überfordert zu sein. Er wusste um die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden und die möglichen Folgen eines solchen Szenarios. Und ihm schien, genauso wie ihr, klar zu sein, dass wenn er ihr weiterhin die Luft nahm, er sie womöglich ersticken würde.

     Zuerst spürte Luciana den Schwindel, der sich in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete, darauf entspannten sich ihre Glieder – Snape sah mit geweitetem Blick auf sie hinab, als sich ihre Augen schlossen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „ … Bullshit, meine Finger ha’m geknackt, war’n nich ihre Rippen.“

     Stimmen drangen in ihr Bewusstsein – das Erste, was Luciana spürte, war ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Brustgegend.

     „Das hätte ich machen sollen, von wegen den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs mit Bravur abgeschlossen, alles muss man selber machen.“

     „Ey, Grapscher wech da, du mit ner Sensorik von ner Abrissbirne, das is keins deiner Organspendearbeitsmaterialdinger!“

     Luciana spürte Finger an ihrem Hals.

     „Puls wird stärker. Meine Herren, ich würde sagen wir haben sie erfolgreich über den Berg gebracht – Snape, jetzt hören Sie endlich auf mit dem unaufhörlichem Auf- und Abgerenne!“

„Welcher Vollschwachmat hat mir dir Rippen gebrochen?“, murmelte sie ächzend und schaute blinzend in drei Gesichter, die sie allesamt aus unmittelbarer Nähe beglotzten.

     Gabriel gab Johnny, mit der flachen Hand, einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

     „Eeey, wieso ich?“, sagte Johnny. „Kann auch der da gewesen sein, der war vor mir dran!“ Damit nickte er hinter sich, wo ‚der da‘ (Snape) stand und über Gabriels Rücken auf sie herunterschielte. Warum waren seine Haare denn so zerzaust?

     Luciana befand, dass sie nun genug angestarrt worden war, bewegte probeweise ihre Glieder und nachdem sie dies als nahezu schmerzfrei verbucht hatte, rappelte sie sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

     „Ah, ich glaub nicht gebrochen“, sie drückte auf ihrem Brustkorb herum. „Höchstens geprellt oder angeknackst. Hast du sehr gut gemacht, Johnny. Deine neue Frisur gefällt mir.“

     Jetzt war es an Johnny, Gabriel einen Schlag zu verpassen, allerdings war es eher ein ‚Kläpschen‘ und dieses auch nur gegen seine Schulter.

     „Siehste, von ihr bekomm ich mal Anerkennung“, meckerte Johnny los, „und dir iss mein neuer Look nich mal aufge-„

     „Jonathan, spare dir dein Gezeter für einen späteren Zeitpunkt auf – vorzugsweise wenn ich außer Hörweite bin – Luciana, ist es dir möglich aufzustehen?“, sagte Gordon.

     Komisch. Sie hatte ihn fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und die Begegnungen mit Malfoy Senior schienen ihre Erinnerungen an sein Äußeres verzerrt zu haben. Die beiden sahen sich ähnlich, ja, da lag sie nicht falsch, allerdings waren sie keine Ebenbilder voneinander. Gordons Augenfarbe war kein helles Grau, sondern ging eher ins Blaue, seine Stirn war etwas höher und sein Hautton gleich mehrere Stufen blasser – na ja, das lag wohl mehr an seinem Vampir-Dasein. Bei der kalkweißen Haut stach die Narbe, welche sich über seine linke Augenbraue hinunter bis zum Kinn zog, extrem hervor. Das Beste an Gordon, wie Luciana fand, waren seine Dreadlocks. Selbst wenn es auf den ersten Blick seltsam erschien, rückenlange Dreadlocks in Peroxyd-Blond, sahen einfach verdammt gut aus.

     Ein paar Sekunden war sie noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen. Die Männer vor ihr beobachteten sie argwöhnisch, schienen von dem Ergebnis dann recht zufrieden zu sein.

     „Exzellent“, sagte Gabriel, „dann gehen wir gleich den Plan durch – Gordon ist hier ortskundig, daher wird er die Vorhut bilden. Der Showdown ereignet sich vermutlich in der Mysteriumsabteilung, du weißt wie wir dahin kommen?“ Gordon nickte. „Snape, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie auf der Seite der potentiellen Leichenberge kämpfen wollen?“

     Snape schaute genauso verwirrt wie Luciana.

     „Vergessen Sie es … ich formuliere es als Vorschlag, da ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie sich alleine aus Prinzip weigern werden, wenn es bei Ihnen wie ein Befehl herüberkommen sollte: Was halten Sie davon, meine Patentochter zum Hauptquartier des Ordens zu geleiten? Sie sollten sich besser nicht in das Kampfgeschehen einmischen, das wäre eine unmittelbare Gefahr Ihres … _Spionagepostens_ … so oder so.“

     „Ja“, antwortete Snape, seine Abscheu gegenüber Gabriel war beinahe greifbar, „das klingt tatsächlich … _vernünftig_.“

     Gabriel klatschte begeistert und vor lauter Tatendrang die Hände aneinander.

     „Dann auf auf, meine Schäfchen, es geht doch nichts über eine Runde Todesser-Schädel-Knacken – wir sehen uns später im Quartier, Luciana!“

     Mit Gordon vorneweg, Gabriel in der Mitte und dahinter Johnny, gingen die drei im Stechschritt los, das Gezanke ihres Paten und Johnny war noch eine Weile zu vernehmen („Warum lauf ich nich inner Mitte?“, „Weil ich da lauf“, „Aber hier hinten seh ich gar nix“, „So ein Pech“, „Und die wehr’n sich gar nich mehr, wenn ihr se schon durch habt und se hier hint’n ankomm’n“, „Ich werfe dir jeden dritten unbeschädigt rüber und jetzt hör endlich auf zu nerven!“ und so weiter …), danach kehrte wieder Stille ein.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Ich kann gar kein Flohpulver finden, Sir!“

     Luciana stand an dem Kamin und inspizierte ihn auf einen gefäßähnlichen Gegenstand.

     „Funktionieren die hier irgendwie anders?“

     „Ich nehme an, sie haben es zur Vorkehrung entfernt“, sagte Snape.

     „Die Todesser?“

     „Wer sonst, Miss Bradley?“, antwortete er genervt und setzte sich in Bewegung. Luciana beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

     „Ziemlich protzig“, kommentierte sie dann, als sie sich das erste Mal wirklich in der Eingangshalle umsah. Von dem gewachsten Holzfußboden bis hin zur dunkelblauen, hohen Decke, die mit goldenen Symbolen verziert war, schrie hier alles nach Machtpräsentation. Selbst die vielen Kamine, die in die Holzvertäfelung der Wände eingelassen waren, bestanden aus Gold. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich waren sie lediglich mit Blattgold verziert - auf der anderen Seite würde sie diesen bekloppten Zauberern so einiges zutrauen.

     Das leise Plätschern, welches Luciana die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte, wurde immer lauter, je tiefer sie in den Bau hineingelangten. Und da, mitten in der Halle stand er – ein riesenhafter Brunnen (dessen Durchmesser sicher an die fünf Meter betrug), der auch bestimmt als Swimmingpool zweckentfremdet werden konnte.

     Die Statuen, die den Mittelteil des Brunnens zierten, waren selbstverständlich auch golden – ja und diese spiegelten die allgemeine Rangordnung der Zaubererwelt wieder: Die größte Statue war ein Zauberer. Und all die anderen Figuren, ein Zentaur, ein Kobold, ein Hauself und eine Hexe, reihten sich um ihn, wie viele kleine, unbedeutende Sterne, die sich um die Sonne drehten. Moooment mal – eine Hexe? Eine Hexe, sprich ein _weibliches_ Wesen, eine _Frau_ , _ihre_ eigene ‚Gattung‘ wurde hier im Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Politik dargestellt, wie ein minderbemitteltes Wesen, das den verdammten _Schwanzträger_ anhimmelte??!

     Luciana war beinahe versucht ihren Zauberstab hervorzuholen und diesem widerwärtigen Ken-Verschnitt-mit-Spitz-Hut den Kopf vom Hals zu schießen, da stieß sie auch gleich in vollem Tempo mit Snape zusammen.

     „Müssen Sie immer eine Vollbremsung einlegen, können Sie nicht, wie jeder normale Mensch, langsam die Geschw-„ Snape drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und schlug ihr schwungvoll die Hand auf den Mund – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Sein Zeigefinger legte sich auf seine Lippen und er ließ langsam seine Hand wieder sinken. Na wenn das keine hübschen Abdrücke in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen würde …

     Snapes Körper hatte eine angespannte Haltung angenommen, seine Brauen waren in Konzentration zusammengezogen und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen – ein Ausdruck erschien in ihnen, den Luciana bei ihm noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte: Angst. Angst bei Professor Snape führte in ihrem Innersten zur schweißtreibenden Panik. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie in die Halle hinein – Snape musste irgendetwas gehört oder gesehen haben, was ihr verborgen geblieben war – und dann stellten sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen auf. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, Luciana beugte sich langsam an Snape vorbei, blickte die lange Halle hinunter, konnte jedoch bei diesem dämmrigen Licht nicht viel erkennen. Vielleicht nicht erkennen, aber hören – zwischen dem stetigen Plätschern des Brunnens ertönten Schritte, _ein_ Paar, noch ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt, in einem Klang, den sie so niemals zuvor vernommen hatte. Und wer auch immer da vorne näher kam, Snape schien dieser Person unter keinerlei Umständen begegnen zu wollen.

     Ungünstigerweise befanden sie sich (mal wieder) in einer schier aussichtslosen Lage, oder besser gesagt, sie standen inmitten einer sehr übersichtlichen, rechteckigen Halle, die nicht gerade viele Versteckmöglichkeiten bot – und an den Kaminen waren sie schon längst vorbei gelaufen.

     Trotzdem schien, im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst, Snape eine Idee gekommen zu sein. Er lief los, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, schnappte sich Lucianas Arm (Oberarm, mittlerweile sollte es dort eine Snape-Finger-Kuhle geben) und zog sie hinter sich her. Luciana hatte nicht den Hauch eines Schimmers, was genau ihm vorschwebte, bis er zielsicher auf den Brunnen zusteuerte, sich im Laufen zu ihr drehte, sie bei der Hüfte packte und – _NEIN! Neinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinnein_

_PLATSCH_

Ja, Snape war tatsächlich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, sie im Segelflug in den Brunnen zu befördern, um gleich darauf hinterher zu springen. Das Wasser war eisig – das viele Geld, welches das Zaubereiministerium in das repräsentative Inventar investiert haben musste, hätten sie mal lieber in eine vernünftige Heizungsanlage gesteckt.

     Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Luciana sich unter Wasser orientiert hatte. Mit ihrer Annahme, diesen Brunnen auch als Pool nutzen zu können, hatte sie gar nicht mal so falsch gelegen. Das Becken, dessen Grund mit einer Schicht aus silbernen und bronzenen Münzen überzogen war, war um die anderthalb Meter tief.

     Okay, so langsam wurde ihr mal wieder die Luft knapp – der heutige Abend schien aus einer ganzen Reihe von Déjà-vus zu bestehen … In diesem Moment tauchte Snape direkt vor ihr auf. Sein Kopf schien von einer Luftblase umgeben – ja, der Kerl war doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich an dem Sockel der Statuen fest, mit der anderen zog er Luciana zu sich heran und dirigierte ihren Kopf direkt in seine Luftblase. Sauerstoffreich hier, dachte sie sich, allerdings ein wenig eng.

     „Stoff der Sechsten, nehm ich an?“, fragte sie, keine zwei Zentimeter von seinem Mund entfernt.

     „In etwa.“

     Snape schaute überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen. Tja, die Situation schien ihm mal wieder nicht zu behagen.

     „Lieg ich richtig, spaziert da grad der Schwarze Führer höchstpersönlich an uns vorbei?“

     „Mit Ihrer Vermutung was die Person angeht, ja.“

     Jetzt schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen und was sie dort sah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

     „Glauben Sie er hat uns gehört? Ich meine das Wasser-Platschen.“

     „Vermutlich nicht.“ Luciana sah ihn höchst skeptisch an. „Der Dunkle Lord …“, Snape zögerte,  „… hat nicht das beste Gehör.“

     Daraufhin konnte sie sich das Grinsen nun wirklich nicht verkneifen.

     „Echt? Ist er so alt, oder hat er sich in seiner Jugend auf zu vielen Rockkonzerten herumgetrieben?“

     „Sein Sie nicht albern“, herrschte Snape sie an. „Die vielen Transfigurationen werden der Auslöser gewesen sein. Das nehme ich zumindest an.“

     „Verwandlungen?“ Jetzt hatte er ihr Interesse geweckt, selbst in dieser sehr ungewöhnlichen Situation an diesem ziemlich unbequemen Ort. „An sich selbst? Heißt das, der sieht gar nicht mehr aus wie ein Mensch? Hat er denn zwei Köpfe, oder –„

     „Das Gespräch ist beendet, Miss Bradley.“

     Na bravo, da hatte er mal für ein paar Sekunden den Augenkontakt mit ihr gehalten und jetzt schloss der seine einfach.

     „Aber es gibt doch keine aktuellen Fotos von ihm und den einzigen, den ich fragen kann-„

     „Halten Sie endlich Ihren Mund, ich muss mich konzentrieren!“

     Ah, deswegen die geschlossenen Augen. Snape verharrte noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position, wobei Luciana schon vor Kälte die Glieder schlotterten. Dann, endlich, sah er sie wieder an, mit einem, für seine Verhältnisse, recht zufriedenem Ausdruck.

     „Wir sollten nun ungehindert bis zur Apparierplattform gelangen können.“

     Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Luftblase um seinen, und somit auch um ihren, Kopf und da war er schon davon geschwommen. Luciana brauchte mehrere Versuche, um aus dem Brunnen zu klettern – Snape, der höchst amüsiert (seine Mundwinkel zuckten) ihre akrobatischen ‚Glanzleistung‘ neben dem Brunnen stehend begutachtete, verschwendete offenbar keinen Gedanken daran, ihr zu helfen.

     Triefend und durchnässt bis auf jede kleinste Hautpore, setzten sie ihren Weg fort – nein, das hieß, sie war nass bis auf die Knochen, Snape hatte sich dem Wasser schon direkt beim Heraustreten mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entledigt. Zumindest behielt Snape Recht und sie erreichten die Apparierplattform am Ende der Halle ohne weitere Schritte zu vernehmen, auf eine Horde wildgewordener Masken-Gestalten zu treffen oder dem Schwarzen Führer in die Arme zu laufen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Diese Juninacht war nicht besonders kühl, das Thermostat war vielleicht ein wenig unter die zwanzig Grad Grenze gesunken und trotzdem klapperte Luciana geräuschvoll mit den Zähnen, als sie neben Snape die Treppe zu der Eingangstür des Grimmauldplatz hinauflief.

     „Meinen Sie nicht, es sei genügend Zeit vergangen?“, fragte Snape und drehte sich, nach dem Verschließen der Tür, zu ihr um. Luciana verstand erst nicht, was er meinte, doch dann folgte sie seinem Blick, der an ihrer nassen Kleidung hinabglitt. Interpretierte sie diese Frage falsch, oder hatte er sich wirklich informiert?

     „Sie haben mein Krankheitsbild nachgeschlagen?“, fragte sie mit ungläubigem Blick.

     „Ich wollte wissen, wieso ich während ihres Anfalls keinen Zauber auf Sie wirken sollte.“

     „Weil das fatale Folgen haben kann“, sagte sie knapp und lief dabei die Treppe hoch – unglaublich, folgte ihr Snape etwa?

     „Ja, dies war nicht der genaue Wortlaut, allerdings habe ich nichts Genaueres finden können“, Snape war tatsächlich mit raufgekommen und betrat nun mit ihr ein kleines Schlafzimmer im ersten Stockwerk. „Sagen Sie, Miss Bradley, worum handelt es sich bei den ‚fatalen Folgen‘?“

     „Herzstillstand.“

     Luciana lief zielsicher auf eine Kommode zu, die mit einem Bett daneben, einer Couch auf der anderen Seite und einem Kleiderschrank die einzigen Möbelstücke in diesem Raum waren.

     „Gut zu wissen.“

     Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen?

     „Und ja, es ist wahrscheinlich genügend Zeit vergangen, aber da meine … _Behinderung_ in letzter Zeit zu eigenwillig ist, habe ich nicht vor, mein Leben wegen ein paar nasser Klamotten aufs Spiel zu setzen … also ja, ich beherrsche den Zauber zum Lufttrocknen!“

     In der obersten Schublade der Kommode wurde sie nicht fündig, nein, mit Männer-Boxershorts würde sie wenig anfangen können. Eine Etage darunter zog sie eine Pyjama-Hose und ein T-Shirt hervor und schmiss beides auf die Bettlaken.

     „Seit wann sind Sie eingezogen?“, fragte Snape spöttisch. Luciana drehte sich zu ihm um, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

     „Gar nicht, das hier ist das Zimmer von Remus und er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mir ein paar Klamotten von ihm leihe.“

     Oh ja, das hatte gesessen. In Snapes Hinterstübchen schien es zu rattern, eine Augenbraue ging auf Wanderschaft und seinem Blick zu urteilen, dichtete er ihr gerade intime, zweisame Stunden mit Lupin in genau diesem Zimmer an.

     „Das wird er sicher nicht.“

     _Ja da zerfleischt mich doch nen Werwolf, ist der Kerl etwa … eingeschnappt?!_

Interessant. Sehr interessant. Schmunzelnd zog Luciana ihren tropfenden Pullover über den Kopf und nachdem sie wieder ein freies Sichtfeld hatte – erblickte sie den Rücken ihres Professors. Er hatte sich doch nicht ernsthaft umgedreht?

      „Ach kommen Sie, ist doch nicht so, dass Sie mich noch nie nackt gesehen hätten?“

     Was hätte sie drum gegeben, seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können. Und wo sie schon bei dieser äußerst denkwürdigen Erinnerung mit Snape am See war – was wäre eigentlich passiert, hätte sie nicht ihre Kleidung vom Boden genommen und ihn dazu aufgefordert, sich umzudrehen? Oder gleich noch einen Schritt weiter, wie hätte Snape reagiert, wenn sie sich … mal ganz theoretisch, an seiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht hätte? Immerhin hatte diese ganze Aktion dazu geführt, dass er sie tagelang ignoriert hatte. Mit jedem Knopf, den sie an ihrer Bluse öffnete, sponnen die ‚Hätten’s‘ und ‚Wenn’s‘ sehr ansprechende Bilder in ihrem Kopf weiter. Die Bluse flog mit einem _Flatsch_ in die nächste Zimmerecke, ihre Finger nestelten an ihrem BH rum, dessen Verschluss … klemmte.

     _Nein, das tust du jetzt nicht. Nein, verdammt, DENK nicht mal dran!_

„Professor?“ Ein leichtes Zucken ging durch seine Schulter. _Lass es sein!_ „I-ich bekomm den nicht auf“, _Böse Luciana, BÖSE Luciana!!,_ „könnten Sie mir bitte helfen?“

     _Du dreistes, hinterlistiges, fieses, sadistisches, notgeiles MISTSTÜCK!_

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Snape über seine Schulter zu ihr hinüberblickte. Luciana vollführte eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung und deutete auf das Stück Stoff auf ihrem Rücken.

     „Da muss sich ein Haken verbogen haben.“

     _Genau, und ER ist fies-und-gemein … was zur Hölle wird das?!_

Auch wenn sie ihn, mit dem Rücken zugewandt, nicht sehen konnte, sein Zögern war deutlich spürbar. Miss Vernünftig in ihrem Kopf nahm schon Anlauf für eine Runde Freude-Purzelbaum-Schlagen, weil es ganz so aussah, als würde sie sich, zur Abwechslung, nicht Hals über Kopf in Schwierigkeiten gestürzt haben - und dann setzte sich Snape mit langsamen Schritten in Bewegung.

     Eine Ganzkörper-Gänsehaut überzog sie – er war stehengeblieben, keinen halben Meter von ihr entfernt und auch wenn sie sehr genau wusste, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, schaute sie dennoch über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Snapes Blick war auf den Fußboden gerichtet, ein leichter, roter Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen.

     Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne. Ein paar Sekunden standen sie schweigend in dem modrigen, kaum belichteten Schlafzimmer, die Spannung im Raum hätte man problemlos in Scheibchen schneiden können.

     Snapes Finger waren kühl, als sie unter den Verschluss ihres ‚störrischen‘ Alibi-BH’s griffen – nach kurzem hin und her Schieben und Drücken öffnete sich dieser – _So, jetzt sag nett danke und warte, bis er wieder zurück in seiner Ecke ist._ Wie automatisch schob Luciana sich die Träger von der linken – _BEDANKEN UND WEGSCHICKEN HAB ICH GESAGT!! –_ und dann von der rechten Schulter. Das Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden und Snape machte keine Anstalten den Rückweg anzutreten.

     Jugendlicher Leichtsinn, ja, dies beschrieb Lucianas nächste Aktion wohl am besten. Ihre Hände wanderten zu dem Reißverschluss ihres Rockes, doch plötzlich hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne – Snape war einen weiteren Schritt an sie herangetreten, sein Umhang streifte die Haut an ihrem Rücken und selbst seinen Atem konnte sie warm an ihrem Nacken spüren. Bei ihrem Größenunterschied konnte dies nichts anderes heißen, als dass er sich zu ihr hinuntergebeugt hatte. Ihr Herz nahm einen rasant ungesunden Rhythmus ein, die Luft war ihr im Hals steckengeblieben – dann spürte sie seine Hände, wie sie federleicht an den Seiten ihrer Hüfte entlangstrichen. Dort verharrten sie für einen Moment regungslos, glitten an dem Rand ihres Rockes entlang und trafen auf der linken Seite zusammen, wo Lucianas Hände noch immer an dem Verschluss verharrt lagen.

     Snape schob seine Finger unter ihre und vollendete die Bewegung, die sie begonnen hatte. Ein Surren durschnitt die Stille des Zimmers, als sich der Reißverschluss öffnete, danach landete der Rock auf dem Boden, bei ihren restlichen Kleidungsstücken – Korrektur, ihr String war gleich mit auf Wanderschaft gegangen.

     In der nächsten Sekunde waren die restlichen paar Zentimeter Abstand verschwunden – Snape hielt sie mit beiden Armen rücklings an sich gepresst, sie konnte ihn scharf einatmen hören, als ihr Hintern (nackter, das Detail war sicherlich nicht ganz unwichtig) und Rücken mit seinem Schritt in Berührung kamen. Obwohl, was hieß hier Schritt? Diese Region seines Körpers schien aus einer einzigen, mächtigen Ausbeulung zu bestehen.

     _Bravo. Hast du fein gemacht. Erste Sahne. Glanzstück. Und jetzt, mh?_ Lucianas Gedanken rasten - im Gegensatz zu Männern, besaßen einige Frauen das Talent, auch bei völligem Geilheits-Gefühl noch parallel denken zu können und ja, wie hatte sie sich das jetzt gedacht? Sex haben, das klang nicht schlecht, aber realistisch gesehen, wie verhielt es sich mit den Konsequenzen? Sie machte sich nichts vor, nicht Snape hatte die Initiative ergriffen, immerhin musste sie selbst unbedingt einen Striptease vor seiner übergroßen Nase hinlegen und selbstverständlich sprang er darauf an … hetero, offensichtlich ohne Potenzstörungen und höchstwahrscheinlich ein frustrierendes, bis kaum existentes Sexualleben, der Kerl hätte in dieser Situation vermutlich alles bestiegen!

      Ja, Luciana fand ihn attraktiv, auf die ein oder andere, höchst verstörende Art und Weise, allerdings, wenn sie jetzt mit ihm Sex haben sollte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, wenn Snapes Gehirn Nummer Eins wieder das Denken übernehmen würde, dass er sie _danach_ umbringen würde, gar nicht so gering.

     Ooooh, aber selbst bei Frauen funktionierte das beim Geil-sein-Denken lediglich bis zu einer gewissen Grenze. Und die war spätestens jetzt erreicht, als Snape seinen Griff um sie gelockerte hatte, um mehr Spielraum für die Fummelarbeiten zu haben. Rechte Hand an ihren Brüsten, Linke – _PROFESSOR, also wirklich!_ Ja, den ungenierten Direktweg zwischen die Beine hätte sie nicht erwartet … konnte dies trotzdem unter ‚Positives Ereignis‘ verbuchen. Zwei seiner Finger waren tief in sie eingedrungen (und er hatte welche der Sorte ‚lange Exemplare‘), ihre Reaktion auf die darauffolgenden, stoßhaften Bewegungen, war ein Stöhnen, ihr Kopf war irgendwie an seiner Brust zum Liegen gekommen und ihre rechte Hand griff hinter sich – und nun war es an ihr, ungeniert zuzugreifen.

     _Super, magst ihm nicht gleich noch nen Finger in den Hintern stecken?_ , kommentierte Miss Vernunft beleidigt in ihrem Kopf – währenddessen führte Miss Dominant einen Ich-bekomme-Sex-Tanz auf. Ja, und diese sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

     Seine Finger waren plötzlich verschwunden, beide seiner Hände griffen nach ihrer Taille und drehten sie zu ihm um.

     Wooow. Der Anblick, der Snape bot, war schlicht und ergreifend … überwältigend. Der Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht war noch eine Spur dunkler geworden, der Mund war leicht geöffnet und er atmete daraus hörbar stoßweise – jedoch waren seine Augen das Unglaublichste, die zwar (anscheinend absichtlich) nicht in ihre sahen, aber trotzdem nichts von dieser üblichen, beherrschten Kälte hatten. Und sicherlich wäre ihr hierzu genug eingefallen, um eine gesamte Abhandlung darüber schreiben zu können, hätte sie nicht beinahe splitterfasernackt vor ihm gestanden, von ihren Hormonen überwältigt und nichts weiteres im Kopf, als die Ausbeulung, die mal der Schritt von Snape gewesen war.

     Den Blick auf ihren Körper gerichtet, machte er allerdings keine Anstalten mehr, noch weiterzugehen. War das seine konfuse Art, ihr die Entscheidung in die Schuhe zu schieben, ob sie bis zum Äußersten gingen oder nicht? Luciana machte einen Schritt rückwärts, ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und schob sich dann weiter auf die Matratze. Snape hatte keine ihrer Bewegungen außer Augen gelassen, streifte seinen Umhang über den Kopf, schmiss diesen achtlos zu Boden, setzte sich in Bewegung und knöpfte dabei sein weißes Hemd auf. Darunter kam ein wenig schwarzes, krauses Brusthaar zum Vorschein, welches sich deutlich von seiner blassen Haut abhob – Luciana ließ kurz ihre Hand darüber streichen, als sich Snape, mit den Ellenbogen aufgestützt, über ihr auf dem Bett positioniert hatte.

     Seine Hand glitt unter ihr linkes Bein, sie spürte seine Finger, wie sie sich um ihren Oberschenkel legten und diesen zur Seite hob – und schon lag Snape zwischen ihren Schenkeln und die Hand wanderte weiter, zwischen ihre beiden Körper. Wieder das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses, darauf das Rascheln von Stoff, ein paar Bewegungen und im nächsten Moment fühlte sie wieder seine Hand, die die Spitze des Inhalts der Ausbeulung an ihren Eingang führte.

     Snape hielt seine Augen geschlossen, während er langsam und, ja, beinahe behutsam in sie eindrang – und über das langsam konnte Luciana verdammt dankbar sein, ansonsten hätte es bei dieser Prozedur Kollateralschäden geben können. Oder besser gesagt, das mit der Nasengröße eines Mannes war nun von ihr selbst geprüft und eingehend bestätigt _kein_ Mythos! Noch einmal anders ausgedrückt, wieso den Zentauren-Lehrer wegen seines besten Stückes begehren, wenn man Vergleichbares in vollständiger Menschenform bekommen konnte?    

     Nachdem er gänzlich in sie eingedrungen war, verharrte er einen Moment bewegungslos, neigte seinen Kopf hinunter und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

     _Na kommen Sie Professor, denken Sie an was unerotisches, wie wär’s mit der Schulleiterin, wie sie sich die Hornhaut ihrer Füße entfernen lässt – oder noch besser, Dumbledores schlaffer, faltiger Hintern unter der Dusche?_ Zum Glück musste Luciana bei diesen Bildern nicht ihren Mann stehen.

     Und in diesem Moment griff Snape unter ihren Hintern, presste sie fester gegen sich und zog sich dann beinahe komplett aus ihr heraus. Sein Kopf erhob sich wieder, er öffnete die Augen und dann war Schluss mit Verharren oder Behutsamkeit. Genauer gesagt nahm er Luciana mit harten, festen Stößen, starrte dabei gebannt auf sie hinab, wie sie jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegenkam und ihr bei jedem Rein ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Snape selbst gab so gut wie keinen Laut von sich. Eine lange und breite Umschreibung für ein einfaches und simples Wort: Ficken. Das hier war kein Sex, nein, hierbei handelte es sich tatsächlich um die schmuckloseste Art den Geschlechtsakt zu vollziehen und dieses schlichte und wenig abwechslungsreiche Rein und Raus hätte Luciana normalerweise niemals auf ihre Kosten kommen lassen – normalerweise. Allerdings wurde sie gerade nicht von irgendjemandem schnörkellos ‚gefickt‘, sondern von Professor Snape und zwar mit halb heruntergelassener Hose. Und somit bescherte ihr dies, nur einige Stöße später, einen Höhepunkt, den sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mit in ihre persönliche Top-Ten Liste packen würde.

     Ihr Bewusstsein brauchte einen Moment, um sich durch die geballte Ladung Glückshormone an die Oberfläche zu prügeln, jedoch erfreulicherweise noch rechtzeitig genug, um Snapes gepressten Atem zu hören, seine langsamer werdenden Bewegungen zu spüren und dann zu erleben, wie er am ganzen Leib zitternd auf ihr zusammenbrach.

     Keine drei Sekunden später drang das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Haustür vom unteren Stockwerk durch das nicht verschlossene Zimmer zu ihnen heran, dann folgte ein lautes Stimmengewirr.

 


	31. Untote haben Skill

 

Das Shirt war auf links gedreht, die Pyjamahose falsch herum, die Füße nackt und auch darunter trug sie rein gar nichts – allerdings war dies das Ergebnis einer Anziehaktion mit zehn Sekunden Limit gewesen. Eilig lief Luciana die Treppe herunter und platzte mitten in ein Debakel aus Schreien und Raserei. Im Hausflur hatte sich ein Pulk testosterongeladener Lebewesen gebildet, wobei das Alphatier gerade einem Tobsuchtsanfall erlegen war:

     „… ein einziges DESASTER, FIASKO, KATASROPHE – SUPER-GAU!!!“

     Luciana hatte ihren Paten in der Vergangenheit oft die Nerven verlieren sehen, einige Male war sie sogar selbst Fokus seiner Wut gewesen, jedoch schien er jetzt am Rande eines Gewaltausbruches zu stehen. Und Gordon war aus irgendeinem Grund in sich zusammengesunken. Snape, der vor ihr Remus Zimmer verlassen hatte, war am Treppenabsatz zum Stehen gekommen (vielleicht, weil er es für klüger befunden hatte, Gabriel nicht zu nahe zu kommen?) und nahm ihr so die halbe Sicht auf das Geschehen.

     „Du weißt so gut wie ich, sie hätten ihn nach Askaban geschickt, möglicherweise sogleich getötet“, sagte Gordon mit belegter Stimme.

     „JA, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst und da gehört er VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AUCH HIN!!“ Gabriel baute sich vor Gordon auf und auch wenn dieser ihren Paten ein gutes Stück überragte, er sah beinahe so aus, als würde er jeden Moment panisch die Flucht ergreifen.       

     „Worum geht’s?“, flüsterte Luciana an Snape gerichtet.

     „Bisher fehlt mir der Überblick“, antwortete er.

     „WIE soll ich DAS Dumbledore erklären, kannst du mir das bitte sagen, mh?“ Oha, Gabriel war leiser geworden – und das hieß nicht, dass seine Wut abgeflaut war, nein, es war mehr eine Art ‚Auftanken‘ für ein darauffolgendes Donnerwetter. „Ist dir auch nur ein Sekündchen der Gedanke in dein totes Hirn gekommen, wie uns dein illoyales Verhalten dastehen lässt? Wie soll ich das werten – doch wieder übergelaufen, mein _Freund_ , oder bist du erst gar nicht bei uns angekommen?“

     „ _Das_ nimmst du zurück!“, zischte Gordon – na bravo, jetzt war nicht nur einer sauer.

     „Wieso sollte ich? Deine Tat war eindeutig.“

     „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du kennst meine Beweggründe.“

     „Dann solltest du deine Prioritäten noch einmal _sehr_ genau überdenken, anso-„

     „ER IST MEIN SOHN!“, donnerte Gordon. „DU hast nicht das Recht über mich zu urteilen, denn du hast keine leiblich-„

     „WELCHES SCHEUSAL treibt sich in meinem Haus herum – KREACHER!!“ Und Luciana hatte sich schon gewundert, dass Mrs Black noch nicht eher ihren Senf dazu gegeben hatte. Gabriel und Gordon ließen sich von dem Gezeter der Alten allerdings nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, im Gegenteil – bei dem Hintergrundlärm konnten sie sich gleich noch lauter ankeifen.

     „Vortrefflich, wäre es dann nicht längst an der Zeit ein Leben lang Versäumtes nachzuholen und dem Bengel einen KRÄFTIGEN ARSCHTRITT zu verpassen?! –„ „-UNWÜRDIGES PACK VERLAUSTER MUGGELANBETER-„ „Oder ziehst du deine gewohnte Handhabe vor, antiautoritäres Einzel-„ „SCHANDE MEINES BLUTES“ „Vielleicht liege ich auch falsch und deine Brut ist nur so missraten, weil es nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit von Papi und zu viel von Nutt – WIESO VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL HAT NIEMAND DIESES BILD ENTFERNT?!“, kreischte Gabriel, nachdem Mrs Black mit einem markerschütterndem „GEHÖREN VERSKLAVT, DIESE NIEDEREN KREATUREN VON HALBMENSCHEN UND SCHLAMMBLÜTERN“ wohl ein wenig über seine Toleranzgrenze getreten war.

     Gabriel drehte sich schwungvoll um (seine Zopfpracht flog dabei einer Peitsche gleich auf Gordon zu), brauste durch die Eingangshalle und – och nö, das war doch nicht sein Ernst?

     In diesem Moment flog die Tür von draußen auf und hineingestolpert kam Johnny, der Black, mit dem Arm um seine Schulter, japsend in das Haus zog.

     „Hättet“ _japs_ „ruhig ma“ _hechel_ „auf mich wa’ten könn‘!“

     Doch Johnny und sein ‚Anhängsel‘ blieben vorerst unbeachtet – viel interessanter war Gabriel und welches Bild er dabei abgab, am Rahmen des Portraits der Black-Hexe zu hängen und dieses als sein Ventil für seine ungezügelte Wut zu missbrauchen … zum Leidwesen seines Schuhwerks, mit dem er euphorisch die Leinwand bearbeitete.

     „WEG! AARRGHHH, WEEEEG DU MISSGE- KREEEAACHEEER!!!“

     „Schau mal“, sagte Black an Johnny gewandt, mit einem verstörend friedvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „meine Mutter hat jemandem zum Reden gefunden.“

     Hatte Johnny schon wieder eine Runde Kekse verteilt, oder was war los?

     „Jetzt hör endlich auf mit diesem Nonsens“, herrschte Gordon in Gabriels Richtung, durchquerte ebenfalls die Halle und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Vorhänge des Bildes zu. Das Gezeter der Alten riss ab und war nur noch als leises Murmeln zu hören. Endlich setzte sich Snape in Bewegung, trat ein paar Schritte in die Halle hinein und wollte wohl gerade etwas sagen – da ging das Wortgefecht von Gordon und Gabriel auch schon in die zweite Runde.

     „Ich glaube ich habe die Lösung“, patzte Gabriel biestig. „Wenn Dumbledore gleich erscheint, wirst _du_ ihm Rede und Antwort stehen, ich werde mich heraushalten, _komplett_!“

     „Mit Vergnügen, immerhin habe ich den Black-Jungen da wieder rausgeholt“, entgegnete Gordon, mindestens genauso kratzbürstig.

     „Ja, Glückwunsch und deshalb wird es auch gar nicht erst zur Sprache kommen, dass du Malfoy _mit_ der Prophezeiung hast entkommen lassen!“

     „Er hat WAS?“, rief Snape dazwischen –

     „Es hört doch jeder nur, was er versteht!“, sagte Black mit erhobenem Finger, lehnte sich zu Snape hinüber und deutete mit höchst interessiertem Blick auf dessen Hals (sein, in der Eile falsch geknöpftes Hemd, ließ am Kragen mehr Sicht auf nackte Haut zu, als üblich). „Ist das etwa ein Knuuutschfleck, Schniefelus??“

     Oh … oh, nicht gut – war es doch keine Einbildung gewesen, dass sie ihm zum Ende ihrer kleinen Liaison in den Hals gebissen hatte …

     „So, meine Herrschaften“, sagte Luciana hastig. „Wir verlagern das _Gespräch_ jetzt in die Küche!“

     Damit ging sie die letzte Treppenstufe hinab, stellte sich zwischen Johnny (an dessen Schulter Black noch immer hing, als könne er keinen einzigen Schritt aus eigener Kraft tätigen) und Snape und schob beide von der Eingangstür in die Halle hinein.

     „Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von mir, Miss Bradley!“, zischte Snape und lief Richtung Küche davon. _Ja ne, is klar … nicht drüber nachdenken, bloß nicht drüber nachdenken!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     „… in der Halle des Todes stießen wir in das Kampfgeschehen, zehn Todesser und zwei Hogwarts-Schüler, darunter Harry Potter mit der Prophezeiung in der Hand.“ In dem schummrigen Licht der Kerzen, die sie provisorisch auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatten, machte Gordon  den Eindruck eines Gruselgeschichtenerzählers, wie man sie von Lagerfeuern kannte.

     Snape und Luciana hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen (wobei man ihr das Interesse ansah, dem Professor selbstverständlich weniger), Black nahm unterdessen die Maserung der Tischplatte unter die Lupe, während Johnny und Gabriel hinter der Küchenzeile den Versuch unternahmen, eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzen.

     „Das Black Mädchen, die, die Rodolphus Lestrange geheiratet hat, wendete gerade einen _Cruciatus_ auf den anderen Jungen, wohl in der Absicht, von Potter die Prophezeiung zu erpressen. Wir konnten noch sehen, wie Potter“, Gordon stoppte hier, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Es schien, als würden ihn die nächsten Worte viel Mühe kosten, „wie Potter Lucius Malfoy die Prophezeiung überreichte. Genau dabei stießen Ordensmitglieder zu uns, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, die Tochter von Andromeda, ein Auror und, ja und Black Junior.“

     Black hob bei der Erwähnung seiner Person die Hand, wie zum Gruß, ohne den Blick von der Tischplatte zu nehmen – Luciana war zu neugierig, was ihm in der Mysteriumsabteilung zugestoßen war, normal verhielt er sich jedenfalls nicht.

     „Es brach ein äußerst unübersichtlicher Kampf aus – ich konnte noch sehen, wie die beiden Jungs in Deckung gingen, um sich vor den umherfliegenden Flüchen zu schützen, fünf der Todesser waren sehr bald außer Gefecht gesetzt, einer versuchte an uns vorbei zu kommen-„

     „Versuchte?“, warf Gabriel ein und stellte geräuschvoll die volle Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch. „Interessante Umschreibung für ‚du hast dem Einäugigen einen kräftigen Stoß verpasst und deine _eigenen_ Leute solange in Schach gehalten, bis deine Brut genügend Vorsprung hatte, um auf dem Weg noch bei einem Drive-In Halt zu machen‘!“

     „Korrigiere mich bitte, wenn ich falsch liegen sollte“, zischte Gordon wütend, „aber warst du nicht gerade eben derjenige, der meinte, ausschließlich _mir_ das Wort zu überlassen?“

     „Da hat er recht“, sagte Johnny.

     Snape, der Luciana gegenüber am Tisch saß, machte einen äußerlich sehr gefassten Eindruck. Seelenruhig griff er nach der Kanne und schüttete sich Kaffee ein – sein Blick ruhte auf Gordon, hin und wieder schielte er allerdings Richtung Black. Doch Luciana sah ganz genau, wie viele Fragen hinter seiner Stirn umherschwirren mussten – außerdem achtete er peinlichst genau darauf, ihr nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Es verhielt sich vielmehr so, als sei der Platz, auf dem sie saß, eine Art Antimaterie oder ein Knick in der Realität und er würde gar nicht existieren. Offensichtlich hatte Snape beschlossen, ihre Anwesenheit schlicht und ergreifend zu ignorieren. Ja, das kannte sie noch von den Tagen und beinahe Wochen, nach dem Vorfall am See. Wenn er bei schlichtem Nacktsein schon solch einen Wind gemacht hatte, wie würde es sich erst verhalten beim ‚miteinander-in-der-Kiste-landen‘?

     „Lestrange erwischte Black in einem Zweikampf mit einem Schockzauber, der ihn durch das Tor des Jenseits gestoßen hat.“ Was auch immer ‚Das Tor des Jenseits‘ bedeuteten mochte, diese Information brachte Snape dazu, Sirius mit fassungslosem Blick anzustarren – sein Mund öffnete sich, doch Snape schien sich erst einmal in Geduld üben zu wollen und ließ Gordon ausreden. „Lestrange und Lucius entkamen, Macnair, er war als Henker im Ministerium beschäftigt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist seiner Euphorie zum Opfer gefallen“, damit nickte Gordon zu Johnny, der voller Stolz seine Brust herausstreckte (Gabriel murmelte daraufhin ein genervtes „So viel zu Gefangene machen und _nicht_ eliminieren …“), „und nachdem Dumbledore aufgetaucht war, hatten die restlichen Todesser … das Nachsehen. Auf Dumbledores Anweisungen hin haben wir uns dann ins Hauptquartier begeben – er und die anderen Mitglieder werden hinzustoßen, sobald es ihnen möglich ist.“

     „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten Ihre Schilderung nachzuvollziehen – sagten Sie nicht, Black sei _durch_ den Torbogen des Jenseits gefallen?“, fragte Snape nach einigen Sekunden Stille.

     Black war unterdessen derart beschäftigt mit einem Wachsfleck auf der Tischoberfläche, dass er keinerlei Reaktion auf seinen Namen zeigte.

     „Ja, ganz genau“, sagte Gordon.

     „Ich meine im Gedächtnis zu haben, es handle sich bei diesem Bogen um eine Art Durchgang zur Totenwelt? Und wenn man diesen betritt, eine Rückkehr ausgeschlossen sei?“

     „Da sind Sie richtig informiert“, warf Gabriel beim Anzünden von zwei Zigaretten ein und reichte eine davon an Luciana weiter, „und auch wieder nicht. Wie inkompetent und _emotionsgesteuert_ “, dieses Wort sprach ihr Pate aus, als handle es sich dabei um eine hoch ansteckende, sofort tödliche Krankheit, „Gordon an diesem Abend auch gehandelt haben mag, ein _wenig_ hat er letztendlich doch noch zur Schadensbegrenzung beitragen können.“

     Nein, diese Antwort schien Snape überhaupt nicht zufrieden zu stellen – mh, Luciana fiel auf Anhieb eine andere Sache ein, die ihn zufriedenstellen könnte –

     „Ich _bin_ tot, Se- Mr Snape“, sagte Gordon. „Daher kann ich bei der Übertretung ins Jenseits nicht noch einmal sterben. Und auch wenn der heutige Versuch sicherlich beispiellos war, letztendlich konnte ich den jungen Black wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückholen.“

     Mit dieser Antwort schien Snape noch immer nicht glücklich zu sein, doch in Lucianas Kopf baute sich eine ganze Stadt voller neuer Möglichkeiten auf.

     „Heißt das, du kannst jeden x-beliebigen Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken?“, fragte sie begeistert.

     „Nein, so einfach ist das nicht“, antwortete Gordon. „Die Mysteriumsabteilung beschäftigt sich mit all den ungeklärten Fragen, die seit jeher unbeantwortet waren. Die Sterblichkeit ist wohl eine der wichtigsten, gleichzeitig auch die Schwerste. Der Torbogen des Jenseits ist nur ein Durchgang zu einem bestimmten Abschnitt der Totenwelt, in dem sich lediglich die Seelen befinden, die unmittelbar durch den Bogen gegangen oder gefallen sind. Ein misslungenes Experiment einiger Zauberer, wenn man so möchte.“

     „Ne künstliche Hölle?“ Luciana zog an ihrer Zigarette.

     „Ein Jenseits von Menschenhand geschaffen, ja“, sagte Gordon.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Als erstes trafen Remus, Mr Weasley, Moody, Zuckerschnäuzchen und die Weasley-Zwillinge ein und wieder und wieder spielte sich dasselbe Bild in der Küche ab: Riesen Aufruhr wegen Blacks Nicht-Ablebens, nur das ‚Wie‘ verhielt sich variabel. Während einige unglaublich froh und erleichtert auf seine Anwesenheit reagierten, begannen die anderen nachzuhaken und sich mehr für das ‚Warum‘ zu interessierten – selbst Remus schien nach anfänglicher Freude mehr misstrauisch, Moody behauptete auf der Stelle, bei Black müsse es sich um einen Schwindler im Sirius-Kostüm handeln.

     Ja, und es blieb nicht lange im Verborgenen, wie verändert Black war. Ständig warf er seltsame Kommentare ein, antwortete schwammig oder war mit der Tischplatte beschäftigt. Alleine Potter interessierte es nicht im Mindesten, ob seinen Paten ein Hirnschaden im Fake-Jenseits ereilt hatte. Luciana war sogar soweit sagen zu können, dass Potter nicht einmal der Weltuntergang erschüttert hätte, so euphorisch gut gelaunt war er.

     „Molly bleibt diese Nacht im Krankenflügel in der Schule“, beantwortete Mr Weasley Lucianas Frage nach dem Verbleib seiner Frau. „Ginny hat nur einen gebrochenen Knöchel, aber Rons Behandlung wird ein wenig länger dauern – aber Poppy meinte, sie bekommt ihn wieder hin.“

     In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore den Raum und wieder begann das Black-Frage-Antwort-Spielchen von neuem. Der ehemalige Schulleiter schien von allen allerdings am wenigsten begeistert. Um genauer zu sein, hielt er Gordon eine Standpauke durch die Blume (anscheinend aus Rücksicht auf Potter, dass der Vampir zartbesaitet sein könnte, war sicherlich kein Beweggrund), wie er nur so ‚einfältig‘ mit dem Leben nach dem Tod hätte umgehen können. Während Dumbledore beschäftigt war, nutzte Luciana die Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit Remus zu wechseln.

     „Die Heiler meinten, Tonks müsse einige Tage im St. Mungo bleiben. Sie hat ein paar wirklich üble Flüche abbekommen – sag mal, ist das mein Shirt?“, meinte Remus und rührte in seiner Teetasse herum.

     „Eh, ja, meine Klamotten waren nach’m Ministeriumsausflug ein wenig nass, ich hab mir gedacht das ist okay?“

     Remus nickte.

     „Kein Problem, hatte mich nur ge-„ Plötzlich zuckte seine Nase, er bewegte seinen Kopf kaum merklich ein paar Zentimeter in ihre Richtung – dann blickte er mit verwirrtem Blick in Snapes Richtung, danach wieder zu ihr. Oh. Ohoh. Ganz vergessen. Remus, Werwolf, gleich verdammt gute Nase. Und nachdem diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, ließ die daraus resultierende nächste Offenbarung nicht lange auf sich warten – wenn Remus, wie es aussah, Snape in einem Raum voller Menschen auf ihrer Haut riechen konnte, was würde er dann für Rückschlüsse ziehen können, wenn er gleich zu Bett gehen würde? Und zwar in das Bett, in dem sie mit Snape vor nicht mal einer Stunde –

     „Hach, gut das du mich dran erinnerst“, sagte Luciana schnell und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich hol mal schnell die Klamotten aus dem Zimmer, ansonsten vergess ich sie nachher wieder mitzunehmen.“

     Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick von Remus verließ sie zügig die Küche und rannte die beiden Treppen hinauf, indem sie immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Der kleine, schäbige Raum im ersten Stock lag da, wie sie ihn eilends verlassen hatten. Luciana sammelte ihre noch nassen Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Bund der Pyjamahose (die ihr ein ordentliches Stück zu lang war und sie somit gleichzeitig als Schuhersatz fungierte) und sprach _„Inolens“_ über das zerwühlte Bett. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen wiederholte sie dies an einigen weiteren Stellen des Zimmers - damit sollte selbst die beste ‚Spürhundnase‘ nicht mehr in der Lage sein … die richtigen Rückschlüsse zu ziehen.

     Nachdem sie auch die Laken aufgeschüttelt und das Kopfkissen neu drapiert hatte, fiel ihr Blick beim Hinausgehen auf einen schwarzen Stoffhaufen in der Mitte des Raumes. Verdammt, Snapes Robe hatte sie beinahe vergessen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie diese auch schlecht mit hinunter nehmen und sie Snape vor den Augen aller anderen überreichen – es genügte schon, dass einer misstrauisch geworden war, da brauchte Luciana keinen neugierigen Dumbledore, oder, noch schlimmer, Patenonkel.

     Beim Aufheben des Stoffbergs fiel etwas Schweres, Hartes mit einem _Dumpf_ zielgenau auf ihren großen Zeh –

     „Au, verdammte –„

     Der schmerzhafte, unbekannte Gegenstand rollte noch ein Stückchen weiter von ihr weg, bis er vor der geöffneten Tür liegen blieb. Snapes Maske. Korrektur, Snapes Todessermaske. Luciana hob sie auf – im ersten Moment war sie überrascht über das schwere Gewicht, es musste sich hierbei um irgendeine Form von Metall handeln. Silbernes Metall, um genau zu sein. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich kalt und glatt an, nur die feinen Rillen, die kringelnde und geschwungene Muster in einem schwarzen Farbton bildeten, ergaben einen möglichen Wiedererkennungswert.

     Sie drehte und wendete die Maske in ihren Händen – es schien keinerlei Befestigungsvorrichtung zu geben, kein Band oder Gummizug. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde das Teil mit dem Träger verschmelzen, sobald dieser es anlegte. Für ein paar Sekunden dachte sie darüber nach, es kurz selbst auszuprobieren, allerdings war Miss Vernünftig am heutigen Abend dermaßen zu kurz gekommen, dass sie jetzt einen kleinen, minder schweren Kreisch-Anfall in ihrem Kopf bekam.

     Luciana setzte einen Schritt Richtung Tür, als ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn kam – wenn Snapes Todessermaske gerade eben aus seinem Umhang gefallen war, was konnte sich noch alles darin verbergen? Sie überlegte hin und her, doch ihre Hände fingerten wie automatisch in den schier endlosen Metern von Stoffbahnen herum. Dieser Umhang wies eine Vielzahl von Taschen und Verstaumöglichkeiten auf, überall kamen kleine Phiolen aller Formen zum Vorschein, sicher über ein Dutzend an der Zahl. Luciana war in Gedanken hoch auf damit beschäftigt Szenerien herbei zu fantasieren, was er denn mit all den vielen Tränken anstellen mochte, dazu noch im Namen des Schwarzen Führers, da stießen ihre Fingerspitzen in einer Art Brusttasche auf etwas, dass sich so gar nicht nach einem Fläschchen anfühlte.

     Zum Vorschein kam ein Schmuckstück, welches sich beim genauen Betrachten als ein Armband entpuppte. Ein winziges Armband, bestehend aus länglichen, goldenen Plättchen – Luciana hantierte äußerst vorsichtig damit, so zerbrechlich schien es zu sein. Von dem Umfang her zu urteilen, musste es sich um ein Band für das Handgelenk eines Kindes handeln. Und da, auf den Plättchen, es war kaum noch zu erkennen, standen Worte eingraviert:

     _„Quidquid agis prudenter agas et respice finem“_ , las Luciana leise. Wirklich großartig, wieso zum Teufel, war diese vermaledeite und vor allem _tote_ Sprache einfach immer und überall vertreten? Reichte es nicht aus, dass die meisten Zaubersprüche ihren Ursprung darin hatten? Und wieso hatte man grundsätzlich nie Stift und Zettel zur Hand, wenn man sie brauchte? Murrend und mit einem leichten Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen (oh ja, da brauchte sie sich erst gar nichts vormachen, Snape gehörte hundertprozentig nicht zu den Menschen, die das Durchwühlen ihrer Privatsachen unter ‚nicht weiter tragisch‘ verbuchen würden), ließ sie das Schmuckstück wieder an Ort und Stelle verschwinden, verstaute Snapes Umhang/Allzwecks-Kleidungsstück-Tränkeschrank unter einem der Schutzbezüge der Sessel in dem alten Kaminzimmer und kehrte, den Kopf voll mit neuem Gedankenstoff, in die Küche zurück. In der es, mal wieder, zu einem Eklat gekommen zu sein schien.     

     „… Sie scheinen mich kontinuierlich misszuverstehen, Dumbledore, worauf ich hinaus möchte: Sie haben einen Orden aus fähigen Männern und Frauen zusammengestellt, kochen hingegen nebenbei ihr eigenes Süppchen, in diesem Fall eine ganze Knastzellenterine!“

     Luciana setzte sich so unscheinbar wie irgend möglich auf ihren Platz neben Remus und nahm die Szenerie dabei skeptisch in Augenschein. Die Unterhaltung, die Dumbledore und ihr Pate gerade eben noch unter vier Augen geführt hatten, schien sich nun auf die komplette Runde ausgeweitet zu haben. Und Gabriel war sauer … zur Abwechslung.

     „Ich habe mir Ihr Fäden ziehen im Hintergrund nun lange genug mit angeschaut, das wird jetzt ein Ende haben! Entweder Sie vertrauen Ihren Leuten, nehmen Vorschläge und Widersprüche in Kauf und legen diesem Orden und auch mir das _komplette_ Bild Ihrer Planschmiede vor, oder unsere Zusammenarbeit ist mit sofortiger Wirkung beendet!“

     „Ich weiß leider nicht, wovon Sie sprechen“, sagte Dumbledore darauf in einem _zu_ neutralem Tonfall.

     „Mh, wo fangen wir denn da an?“, Gabriel machte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht und tippte sich dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinem Kinn herum. „Ah, wie wäre es denn mit der Prophezeiung, die dieser Orden seit über einem Jahr vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche bewacht – und bei der Sie gerade noch beinahe einem Herzinfarkt erlegen waren, nachdem Sie hörten, sie sei nun in den Händen Voldemorts – _worum_ geht es in der Prophezeiung? Und verschwenden Sie Ihren Atem nicht mit Ausflüchten, Sie können mich nicht derart für dumm verkaufen und mir weismachen, Sie wüssten es nicht!“

     An dem Tisch war Ruhe eingekehrt. Von all den früheren Sitzungen konnte Luciana sagen, dass dieses Thema ein altbekanntes war. Mehr als einmal war einer der Ordensmitglieder der Kragen geplatzt und Fragen nach der Prophezeiung waren laut geworden. Doch Dumbledore hatte sich immer in Schweigen gehüllt, hatte freundlich, aber bestimmt darauf hingewiesen, wie wichtig die Überwachung dieses magischen Gegenstandes sei und das der Orden für seine Sicherheit Sorge tragen müsse.

     Ja, und jetzt hatte es jemand gewagt, Dumbledore ein Ultimatum zu stellen (und zumindest bei Black konnte Luciana mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass dieser öfter an seine Grenzen gebracht worden war, den ehemaligen Schulleiter nicht wie eine Grapefruit auszuquetschen). Und niemand sprach sich dagegen aus, wahrscheinlich, weil die eigene Neugierde zu groß war. Selbst Moody, der sonst immer und überall Dumbledores Rücken zu stärken pflegte, schaute mit gleich beiden Augen erwartungsvoll zum Kopfe des Tisches. Dumbledore saß da und schien abzuwägen, zu überlegen.

     „Harry, ich möchte, dass du den Raum verlässt.“

     Luciana brauchte den Angesprochenen nicht anzusehen, um sagen zu können, dass mal wieder ein kleiner Zwergenaufstand in Potter hochkochte.

     „Aber Sir, Sie wissen genau was ich heute durchgemacht habe, ich habe das Recht –„

     „Ja, Harry, das weiß ich und aus diesem Grund möchte ich, dass du oben wartest. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, wir werden uns alleine unterhalten, sobald ich hier fertig bin.“

     Potter blieb noch eine Weile auf seinem Platz sitzen, doch selbst ein verzweifelter Blick zu seinem Paten änderte nichts an der Situation und so stapfte er zur Tür hinaus und ließ diese mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen ins Schloss fallen.

     Dumbledore blickte bedeutungsschwer in die Runde, bevor er sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf die Tischplatte abstützte und zu Reden begann.

     „In einer Nacht, vor sechzehn Jahren, in einem Zimmer über dem Schankraum im _Eberkopf_ , traf ich mich mit einer Bewerberin für den Posten des Wahrsagelehrers. Obwohl diese die Ururenkelin einer sehr berühmten, begabten Seherin gewesen ist, war ich von ihren Fähigkeiten enttäuscht. Mir kam es vor, als besäße sie selbst nicht die Spur von dieser Gabe und so erklärte ich ihr, höflich, wie ich hoffte, dass ich sie für nicht geeignet für den Posten hielte. Ich war schon im Begriff zu gehen, da wurde ich Zeuge jener Prophezeiung … _‚Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …‘_ “

     _Hä?_

     In der Küche war, nach der anscheinend wortwörtlichen Wiederholung der Prophezeiung, Gemurmel aufgekommen, welches augenblicklich abbrach, als Dumbledore seine Geschichte fortsetzte.

     „Die ersten Zeilen der Prophezeiung sind durch einen – ungewollten Mithörer an Voldemort weitergegeben worden.“

     Oh, uh, da, Snape hatte gezuckt, Luciana hatte es _ganz_ genau gesehen! Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn sie zum einen zwar den Worten Dumbledores Gehör schenkte, sich parallel dazu allerdings gedanklich zwei Stockwerke höher zu einem etwas früheren Zeitpunkt befand … Sein Blick senkte sich darauf in Richtung Tischplatte, ganz, als wolle er dem Blick von Dumbledore oder irgendeinem anderen der Anwesenden entgehen. Interpretierte sie diese Gesten richtig, konnte es sein, dass Snape etwas mit dem ‚weitergegeben worden‘ zu tun hatte?

     „Nun, dabei handelte es sich jedoch nur um den ersten Teil und so ging Voldemort, in der Überzeugung seinen Widersacher frühzeitig unschädlich zu machen, zu den Potters. Voldemorts Kenntnisse der Magie sind vielleicht umfassender als die jedes lebenden Zauberers, aber eine von Voldemorts Schwächen ist die Verachtung und somit auch Unterschätzung einer der ältesten Formen der Magie. Lily Potter schützte ihren Sohn mit ihrem eigenen Leben und ließ somit den Todesfluch, der gegen Harry gerichtet war, von ihm abprallen. Mit dieser Tat hat er selbst Harry als seinen ebenbürtigen Widersacher gekennzeichnet und den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt.“

     „Soll das heißen“, platzte es aus Gabriel heraus, „dass Sie Monat um Monat kostbare Zeit aufgewendet haben, damit Voldemort nicht spitz bekommt, dass er den Jungen, den er seit seiner Geburt töten will, töten muss?“

     Schweigen. Diese Frage blieb unbeantwortet - jeder im Raum hing für einen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Snapes Blick war noch immer zu Boden geneigt und einmal davon abgesehen, dass Luciana unbedingt wissen wollte, wieso er sich derart beschämt verhielt, brannte ihr eine weitere Frage auf der Zunge.

     „Das mit der Andeutung vom Geburtsmonat und der Kennzeichnung, also ich nehm mal an es ist dieses Blitz-Dingsda, hab ich verstanden, nur … was soll das heißen, keiner kann leben wenn der andere lebt?“

     Die Blicke im Raum hefteten sich wieder auf Dumbledore, der mit gesenkten Schultern auf seinem Stuhl saß und – ja, und den Eindruck eines gewöhnlichen, sehr alten Mannes machte.

     „Vor fünfzehn Jahren“, Luciana lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück, anscheinend hatte der alte Kauz Vorlieben für’s lange Geschichten erzählen, „als ich die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sah, vermutete ich, sie könnte das Zeichen einer Verbindung sein, die zwischen ihm und Voldemort geschmiedet wurde. Und kurz nachdem Harry nach Hogwarts kam, wurde offensichtlich, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte und dass seine Narbe ihm Warnsignale gab, wenn Voldemort in seiner Nähe war oder auch nur ein starkes Gefühl hatte. Diese Verbindung ging so weit, dass Harry in der Lage war, Erlebnisse und Gedanken von Voldemort mitzuerleben, sie im Traum zu sehen, so, wie er in der Nacht vor Weihnachten den Angriff auf Arthur in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen hatte.“

     „Tacheles, Dumbledore, wie sieht Ihre Vermutung aus?“, sagte Gabriel ungeduldig.

     „Ich befürchte, und ich wünsche mir ich möge falsch liegen, ein Teil von Voldemorts – Seele ist bei dem Todesfluch, der Voldemort am Ende selbst getroffen hatte, auf Harry übertragen worden.“

     Die schockierte Stille nach Dumbledores Aussprache währte nur kurz – am Tisch brach helle Aufruhr aus und selbst Black schien, zumindest in diesem Moment, bei klarem Verstand zu sein.

     „Wissen Sie was Sie da behaupten, Albus?“, rief er empört. „Das ist eine Beleidigung an James und Lily, ich habe den Jungen kennengelernt, keine Spur von –„

     „MOOOMENT MAL!“ Gabriel war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen. „Seele? _Seele_? Ich bitte Sie, es ist wissenschaftlich weder haltbar noch bewiesen worden, dass es so etwas wie eine Seele überhaupt gibt – ganz zu Schweigen einen Teil davon abzuspalten, wir sind hier nicht in einem Tolkien-Roman! Magie ist immer, ich wiederhole, _immer_ physikalisch nachweisbar und selbst der größenwahnsinnigste aller Nekromanten -“

     „Steinhardt“, meldete sich Snape zu Wort, sein Gesicht so neutral wie eh und je, „nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen, Seele, Persönlichkeit, Charakter. Zumindest würde diese Theorie erklären, wieso Potter ein Parselmund ist und er Dinge sieht, die nur der Dunkle Lord gesehen haben kann.“

     Doch Gabriel ließ sich nicht beirren, anscheinend wühlte ihn der Gedanke einer Seelenspaltung in seinem höchst logischen Weltverständnis sehr auf.

     „Das ist blanker Unsinn, wie sehr soll ein Avada schiefgehen, damit eine … eine Übertragung von – von Gehirnströmen möglich ist?“

     „Die Bestrebungen des Lords“, sagte Gordon, „waren seit jeher, eine Möglichkeit zu finden den Tod zu überlisten. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie er den Todesfluch überleben konnte. Er sprach immer-„ Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern sah Dumbledore an. Die beiden schienen auf denselben Trichter gekommen zu sein.

     Dumbledore richtete sich auf seinem Platz auf, sein Blick glitt fest durch die Runde und alleine diese Körpersprache hinterließ bei Luciana ein mulmiges Gefühl – was würde jetzt wieder für eine Hiobsbotschaft kommen?

     „Die Prophezeiung deutet darauf hin, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hat weiter zu existieren, selbst unter dem Umstand tödlich getroffen worden zu sein. Doch egal wie ausführlich meine Bestrebungen der letzten Jahre ausgesehen haben mochten, ich bin des Rätsels Lösung nicht näher gekommen. Wenn wir in Erfahrung bringen, wie Voldemort seine Seele“, den darauffolgenden, protestierenden Laut von Gabriel überging Dumbledore, „dazu gebracht hat weiter zu bestehen, dann können wir seinen Plänen Einhalt gebieten. Und der Schlüssel hierzu ist Harry Potter.“

     „Soll das heißen … wir … wir haben es nicht nur mit ihr-wisst-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern zu tun … sondern – einem _unsterblichen_ ihr-wisst-schon-wen?“, fragte Zuckerschnäuzchen und sah dabei ganz und gar nicht zuckrig aus.

     „So etwas wie _Un_ sterblichkeit gibt es nicht“, sagte Gordon. „Ich bin ein Vampir, daher weiß ich sehr genau wovon ich spreche.“

     „Denn alles was entsteht, ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht“, plapperte Black plötzlich mitten hinein, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, „drum besser wärs wenn nichts entstünde. So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde, Zerstörung, kurz das Böse nennt, sein eigentliches Element.“

     „Ehm, sagt mal, meint ihr nicht der wäre im St. Mungo besser aufgehoben, bei dem Wirrwarr was der von sich gibt?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Faust, Miss Bradley.“ Snape. Und so einen Kommentar auch noch auf Deutsch, damit Dumbledore bloß nichts von seinen Gemeinheiten ihr gegenüber mitbekommen würde …

     „Hey, kein Grund mir gleich zu drohen!“, schnappte sie beleidigt, doch die einzige Reaktion, die Snape zeigte, war ein Augenrollen plus Kopfschütteln.

     „Ne, also, ma ehrlich, find ich jetzt nich so clever den Bub’n mit reinzuzieh’n“, sagte Johnny dann, „un‘ wenn ich das richtig gecheckt hab, muss Voldi den Zauberkram mit dem nich-sterben-können gemacht ha’m, _bevor_ er zu den Potters hingewuselt is‘. Sprich, wenn ich den alten Kauz da korrekt verarbeitet hab‘, will der ja den Jung’n vorbereit’n Voldi auszuknipsen und wenn wa‘ das machen, sind wa‘ genauso auf’m Holzweg wie der, so nach’m Motto selbsterfüllende Vorhersag’n un‘ so. Ich bin für abchecken wie der das hinbekomm‘ hat, den ganzen Kram, rückgängig machen und dann ausschalt’n, den Bub’n inner Zwischnzeit n‘ bisschen Personschutz geben, ja und dann passt das schon.“

     Stille. Ja, typisch Johnny – machte keinen sonderlich hellen Eindruck und dabei übersah man gerne, wie viel Auffassungsvermögen und Kombinationstalent der Kerl hatte.

     „Der Junge hat zwar ne‘ eigenwillige Art sich auszudrücken“, knurrte Moody, „aber ich gebe ihm Recht. Wir dürfen wegen der Prophezeiung nicht alles drum herum aus den Augen verlieren und Potter diesen Krieg für uns kämpfen lassen. Und ich war noch nie ein Freund dieser schwammigen Wahrsagungen. Es wird Zeit den Feind zu überraschen und diesem sogenannten – ‚vorbestimmten Schicksal‘ einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eine halbe Stunde später war Luciana das erste Mal nach dem kleinen ‚Bett-Zwischenfall‘ mit Snape alleine. Das hieß, sie standen in dem Kaminzimmer, um die Rückreise nach Hogwarts anzutreten. Dumbledore hatte das Flohreisen gerade eben als wieder ‚unbedenklich und sicher‘ freigegeben, immerhin schien laut ihm Umbridge nicht mehr im Schloss zu sein. Eigentlich sollte sie diese Voraussicht freudig stimmen, doch das einzige Gefühl, welches ihr Innerstes zu durchnagen schien, war das Unwohlsein, das sie nun in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Professor Snape spürte. Er war überhaupt nicht froh darüber gewesen, als Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, sie mit zur Schule zu nehmen, weil er selbst sich um Potter und Black kümmern musste. Zwar hatte er nicht Gebrauch von der ‚Oberarm-hinterher-schleif-klammer-Technik‘ gemacht, aber dies und das Ausweichen ihrer Blicke verriet, dass er offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, sie auf Distanz zu halten.

     „Sir, ich hab Ihre Robe darunter gelegt“, Luciana deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Sessel mit dem Schutzüberzug. „Sie wissen schon, die lag noch oben-„

     Snape war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei dem genannten Möbelstück angelangt, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und bedeutete ihr nebenbei mit einem Kopfrucken vorzugehen.

     Als das Pulver schon vor ihren Füßen gelandet war und die grünen Flammen ihre Beine hinaufschnellten, meinte Luciana für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen sehr genau auf sich gespürt zu haben.

     In Snapes Wohnzimmer angekommen, bot sich ihr das Bild eines Raumes, welcher schnell und eilends verlassen worden war. Ein paar Lampen an den Wänden brannten, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, die des Flurs und zum Büro, standen weit offen und auf dem Boden verteilte sich eine langgezogene Spur aus Kleidung – das hieß der übliche Umhang, Gehrock und Halstuch.

     So stand sie mitten in dem Raum, starrte mit klopfenden Herzen zum Kamin und war total mit der Frage überfordert, ob sie nun auf Professor Snape warten, oder einfach gehen sollte. Sicherlich, ihm wäre es hundertzwanzigprozentig lieber gewesen, wäre sie wortlos verschwunden, aber der Gedanke daran widerstrebte ihr. Luciana war in den vielen Malen, die sie mit ihm zum Grimmauldplatz und wieder zurückgereist war, nicht einmal aus seiner Wohnung verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

     Sie wusste nicht, wovon Snape ausging. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, sie wolle eine Aussprache, oder sie erwarte Versprechungen, Liebesschwüre oder, im schlimmsten Fall, sie wolle ihn erpressen? Nun ja, paranoid und menschenverachtend genug war er für solche Gedankengänge allemal. Außerdem hatte er sich noch nie so lange Zeit gelassen, hinter ihr den Kamin zu betreten – entweder er war aufgehalten worden (und das wäre ja nun wirklich ein sehr unwahrscheinlicher Zufall) oder aber, er war darauf hinaus, sie erst gar nicht mehr anzutreffen. Minuten später wäre Luciana beinahe soweit gewesen, seine Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, da kündigte sich mit einem _Wusch_ ein Flohreisender an.

     Sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung richtig. Beziehungsweise, Snape war noch unerfreuter sie in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen und auf ihn warten zu sehen, als angenommen. Er trat in einer sehr steifen Haltung vor ihr aus dem Kamin, legte seine Robe über die Rückenlehne der Samtcouch ab und schaute abschätzend auf sie hinab. Zwar war er wieder dazu übergangen ihr in die Augen zu sehen, allerdings musterte er sie dabei mit einem derart geringschätzigen Blick, dass sie liebend gerne darauf verzichtet hätte. So standen sie, mit etwa anderthalb Metern Abstand voneinander entfernt und starrten sich beinahe minutenlang wortlos an – bis Snape der Kragen platzte.

     „Verschwinden Sie, Miss Bradley.“

     Auch wenn Luciana sich fest vorgenommen hatte, dass egal was er ihr sagen möge, sie sich davon weder verletzen noch kränken lassen würde – einen kleinen Stich versetzten ihr diese Worte dennoch.

     „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Sir.“

     Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt – dabei beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Blick, den sie Snape zugeworfen hatte und der eigentlich hatte wütend ausfallen sollen, mehr einem Enttäuschten gewichen war.

 


	32. Doch kein Disneymärchen

 

Erst drei Tage später, an einem Sonntag, veröffentlichte der _Tagesprophet_ in der _Sonntagspropheten_ Ausgabe (herrlich, wie viele Parallelen dieses Käseblatt doch zu diesem gewissen Gegenstück in der Muggelwelt hatte) die Rückkehr des Schwarzen Führers mit einem Exklusiv-Interview des Zaubereiministers Fudge. Luciana saß mit aufgeschlagener Zeitung am Frühstückstisch, mit dem festen Vorsatz, den Artikel vor ihrer Nase gründlich zu studieren. Wenn sie in Zukunft aktiv an den Ordenssitzungen und vor allem den Diskussionen, die dort geführt wurden, mitmischen wollte, musste sie ihr Wissen um die Geschehnisse der Zauberwelt und vor allem deren Politik, von Grund an aufbauen. Und nein, dabei hatte sie selbstverständlich nicht im Hinterkopf, einem gewissen Professor zu beweisen, dass sie nicht so unterbelichtet war, wie er es ihr oftmals Glauben machen wollte, sicher nicht. Super, und schon wieder war sie raus.

     Luciana knallte mit einem genervten Seufzer den _Sonntagspropheten_ auf den Tisch, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse Kaffee und schaute hinauf zum Lehrertisch, an dem sie sich diese, vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten, abgeholt hatte. Da saß er, verwickelt in einem anscheinend derart wichtigen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter (Dumbledore, der sofort nach den Ereignissen im Ministerium von höchster Stelle wieder auf seinen Posten gesetzt worden war), dass er sie gerade eben nicht eines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Unter den gegebenen Umständen wäre sie beinahe so weit sagen zu können, die kleine Bettgeschichte von Freitagnacht sei nichts weiter als ihrer blühenden, übergeschnappten Fantasie entsprungen, pure Einbildung oder besonders lebhafte Tagträumerei - wäre da nicht die seltsame Post vom gestrigen Morgen gewesen.   

     Eine der gewöhnlichen Schleiereulen der Schule hatte ihr am Samstag in der Früh ein kleines Päckchen gebracht, eingewickelt in Papier – der Inhalt: ein Fläschchen _Abiectum Purgamentum_ , einer der gängigsten Post-Begattungs-Tränke der Zauberwelt, der sehr zuverlässig war, wenn es darum ging, erst gar keinen Braten in der Röhre entstehen zu lassen.

     Auch wenn kein Brief oder eine kurze Nachricht beigelegt worden war, konnte dieser selbstverständlich nur einen, sehr bestimmten, Absender haben. Luciana hatte den Trank samt einer kurzen Nachricht ( _‚Danke, aber ich nehme die Pille.‘)_ postwendend zurück an Snape gesandt.

     Im Nachhinein konnte dies nur bedeuteten, dass auch er seine ach so kostbaren Gedanken an ihr gemeinsames Schäferstündchen verschwendet hatte, wenn auch nur im Punkto _‚Wie komme ich aus der Sache möglichst unbeschadet heraus und entgehe jeglicher Möglichkeit Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen, mich länger mit dem Weibsbild rumzuschlagen, oder, im schlimmsten Fall, mein Leben lang Unterhalt zu blechen und wegen Verführung von Schutzbefohlenen vom Schulgelände verbannt zu werden‘_ … auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sicher froh sein, ihre Erinnerungen nicht manipuliert zu wissen – immerhin hätte sie Snape, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zugetraut, dass er sie auf dem Weg zum Myrte-Klo oder direkt im Nebengang des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums in die nächste dunkle Ecke gezerrt hätte, um sie dann auf irgendeine Art und Weise mundtot zu machen. Aber was noch nicht war, konnte ja noch kommen.

     _Oh Fuck!_

Genau in diesem Moment schaute Snape zu ihr hinüber, ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen, bevor er sich, mindestens genauso schnell wie sie selbst, wieder einem anderen Fixpunkt zuwandte. Super, der dachte wahrscheinlich eh, sie würde diesem ganzen Desaster mehr Bedeutung beimessen als das, was es gewesen war. Da machte sie es mit ständigen beim Snape-Starren erwischt werden auch nicht besser.

     Luciana faltete den _Sonntagspropheten_ zusammen (mit dem Kerl in einem Raum, wie groß er auch sein mochte, würde sie sich niemals vernünftig konzentrieren können – oh ja, das würde in den zukünftigen Tränkestunden lustig werden. War ja nicht so, dass sie ohnehin schon immer ‚etwas‘ abgelenkt in seinem Unterricht gewesen war), klemmte sich diesen unter ihren Arm, nahm den letzten Schluck Kaffee und verließ die Große Halle.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „ … Andauernd behauptet er, Umbridge sei das Beste, was Hogwarts je passiert sei …“

     „Wer behauptet das?“, fragte Luciana.

     Nachdem sie eine Weile bei Myrte auf der Mädchentoilette verbracht hatte, war sie auf die Idee gekommen den DA Mitgliedern, die mit im Ministerium gewesen waren und ein paar nachhaltige Schäden davongetragen hatten, im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. Potter, Luna, Ginevra und Longbottom saßen verteilt auf den Betten von Ronald und Granger.

     „Filch“, antwortete Ginevra und sah dabei wenig begeistert aus, sie zu sehen.

     Wenigstens machten Longbottom und Potter einen freudigen Eindruck – das Lächeln von Granger schien zu gekünstelt und Luna … ja, deren Nase war, wie üblich, in einer _Klitterer_ Ausgabe vergraben.

     „Ah – na ja, wo das jetzt nichts mehr gibt mit der Auspeitsch-Genehmigung … der Junge sollte ernsthaft mal anderswo seine Fetische ausleben.“ Die letzten Worte sprach Luciana im Flüsterton, mehr zu sich selbst und nahm dabei auf der freien Seite von Ronalds Bett Platz. „Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich aus Umbridge geworden? Ich hab nur gehört, dass ihr beiden“, damit schaute sie zu Potter und Granger, „mit ihr im Verbotenen Wald wart und sie dort von Zentauren verschleppt wurde, richtig?“

     Granger setzte ihren gewohnten, misstrauischen Blick auf, wohl in Gedanken bei der Frage, wie Luciana an diese Information hatte kommen können, doch Potter sprudelte einfach drauf los:

     „Das ist alles schon sehr komisch. Ich habe gehört, Dumbledore sei in den Wald gegangen, um sie wieder zurückzuholen, aber die Zentauren behaupten, sie hätten Umbridge nicht mehr.“

     „Ja, hier, auf Seite zwei!“ Ginevra nahm ungefragt den _Sonntagspropheten_ von Grangers Schoß, schlug die genannte Seite auf und reichte Luciana die Zeitung.

 

_EHEMALIGE SCHULLEITERIN VON HOGWARTS VERSCHOLLEN_

_Freitag – Hogwarts. Seit der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag ist die Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin Dolores Jane Umbridge, in Ausübung ihrer Schulleitertätigkeiten, spurlos verschwunden. Laut Aussage von Albus Dumbledore, wieder eingesetzter Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wieder eingesetztes Mitglied der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und wieder eingesetzter Großmeister des Zaubergamots, wurde Dolores Umbridge das letzte Mal von einigen Schülern gesichtet. Augenberichten zufolge betrat diese am Freitagabend, aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen, den Verbotenen Wald, welcher am Schlossgelände angrenzt und kehrte nicht wieder zurück. Selbst die Anstrengungen von Albus Dumbledore oder denen der Patrouille der Aurorenzentrale, brachten bis heute keine Antworten. In einer Stellungnahme des Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt wurde deutlich, dass in das durch Schutzzauber sorgfältig verschlossene Büro der Vermissten gewaltsam eingebrochen wurde._

_„Wir haben Spuren der Zerstörung und Reste von metallenen Geschossen an der Tür zu Dolores Umbridges Büro sichergestellt, worum es sich dabei genau handelt, kann unsere Abteilung erst nach genaueren Untersuchungen sagen.“_

Luciana hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, woher die ‚metallenen Geschosse‘ stammten. In der nächsten Ordenssitzung würde sie dies Shacklebolt mitteilen, ansonsten könnte sie mit dem Verschwinden von ES in Verbindung gebracht werden und das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht noch zusätzlich gebrauchen. Auf der anderen Seite, wie sollten die schon herausbekommen, dass sie in ihrem Büro gewesen war? So etwas wie Fingerabdrücke gab es in der Zauberwelt sicherlich nicht – oder hatten sich die Funzeln vielleicht noch Effektiveres ausgedacht? Ja, sie sollte wirklich ein Wort mit dem Auror wechseln.

     „Mh, meint ihr, die Zentauren haben Sie … erledigt?“, fragte Luciana in die Runde und gab Granger die Zeitung wieder.

     „Möglich wäre das“, antwortete Granger mit ihrem Blick auf Potter gerichtet. „Sie schienen ziemlich sauer über das, was sie zu ihnen gesagt hat und sie hat die Zentauren beleidigt. Aber Dumbledore hätte das doch sicher herausbekommen müssen.“

     Ginevra und Longbottom nickten.

     „Ja, aber im Verboten Wald gibt es viel Schlimmeres, nicht nur Zentauren!“, sagte Ronald und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

     „Stimmt“, pflichtete Ginevra ihrem Bruder bei. „Nicht gezähmte Hippogreife, habe ich gehört, Trolle und sogar Werwölfe soll es da geben.“

     „Und – Spinnen! Hunderte und Tausende von Spinnen, riesengroß wie ganze Häuser und gefährlicher als alles andere Zeugs da drin!“ Ronald machte alleine schon bei dem Gedanken seiner Erzählung ein Gesicht, als würden ihm jeden Moment Herpesblasen an der Lippe sprießen.

     „Kay … na ich würd ja sagen nicht mal Umbridge hätte so einen Tod verdient, aber irgendwie – gefällt mir der Gedanke trotzdem“, sagte Luciana mit einem leicht bösartigen Grinsen, wechselte dann schnell das Thema. „Und Rona- Ron, wie geht’s deinen Armen?“

     Ronald war es in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums irgendwie gelungen, in einen Schwarm fliegender Gehirne zu geraten, die ihn attackiert hatten. Worum genau es sich bei diesen Gehirnen gehandelt hatte, war ihr nicht bekannt und ihr wiederstrebte es ebenso, danach zu fragen.

     „Schon viel besser,“ Ronald streckte demonstrativ beide Arme aus – zum Vorschein kamen gut sichtbare, rote Striemen, die aussahen, wie von einem heißen Stück Drahtschnur eingebrannt. „Madam Pomfrey tut da ne Menge Salbe drauf, meinte zwar, es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber das würde sich schon geben.“

     Granger hingegen hatte einen non-verbalen Fluch eines Todessers abbekommen, der so nachhaltig war, dass diese über den Tag verteilt eine Vielzahl verschiedenster Tränke einnehmen musste, um wieder vollständig zu genesen. Selbstverständlich konnte dies ihren Wissensdurst und ihr Mitteilungsbedürfnis in keiner Weise eindämmen.

     „Sag mal Luciana“, begann Granger in diesem übertriebenen, unauffälligen Tonfall, „Harry hat erzählt du seist auch im Ministerium gewesen?“

     Daraufhin waren alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet, selbst Luna nahm für einen Moment den _Klitterer_ herunter und starrte sie an (wenn ihr Blick auch trotzdem recht desinteressiert wirkte).

     „Eh, ja, könnte man so sagen“, nein, das schien ihre Neugierde nicht befriedigt zu haben. „Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du dachtest Black sei in Gefahr“, Potter senkte seinen Kopf – anscheinend machte er sich noch immer Vorwürfe wegen seines überstürzten Handelns – ganz unbegründet war dies nicht, immerhin hätte Black die ganze Aktion fast ins Grab gebracht, oder besser gesagt, in eine künstlich geschaffene Magier-Vorhölle, „also hab ich versucht den Or-„ Oha, da hätte sie sich fast verplappert. Granger, Potter, Ginevra und Ronald wussten vom Orden, ja, aber Luciana hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie das bei den restlichen Anwesenden ausschaute, „die Lehrer zu informieren, damit jemand mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen würde. Ich habe ne ganze Weile gesucht, aber niemanden gefunden und da hatte ich es … für eine gute Idee gehalten, per Kamin von Umbridge im Ministerium vorbeizuschauen… na ja, zu meiner Verteidigung, zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich nicht mehr allzu nüchtern,“ Granger zog pikiert beide Brauen in die Höhe. „Und grad, als ich im Ministeriumskamin angekommen war, stand da schon ne Gruppe Todesser.“

     „Ja und dann?“, hakte Longbottom nach, als Luciana nicht weiter erzählte.

     „Die haben mich … kampfunfähig gemacht und sind weiter gezogen, ich denk mal Richtung Mysteriumsabteilung, wo ihr gewesen seid. Dann ging alles ein wenig drunter und drüber, letztendlich ist Voldemort an uns vorbeigelaufen und wir haben uns im Brunnen versteckt, danach auf die Apparierplattform und … ja weg halt.“

     „Moment mal“, sagte Potter. „ _Wir?_ Ich dachte dein Pate und die anderen beiden wären bei uns unten gewesen?“

     „Jaja, aber Snape und ich-„

     „SNAPE?“ Schrien ihr alle, ausgenommen Luna, entgegen (die sich schon wieder hinter ihrem Magazin vergraben hatte) – oh, dass Snape auch im Ministerium gewesen war, schien zumindest bei den sechs unbekannt gewesen zu sein … bis jetzt jedenfalls. Na bravo, wie sollte sie aus der Nummer wieder herauskommen? Moment, wieso sollte sie überhaupt wieder herauskommen? Bisher hatte niemand von ihr verlangt, sie möge diese Tatsache nicht weiter erzählen, also hatte sie theoretisch gar keinen Bockmist verzapft. _Ja,_ kam ihr in den Sinn, _und es hat auch niemand von dir verlangt, den Mund in Punkto Sex-mit-dem-Tränkemeister zu halten – wolltest das jetzt auch austratschen?_ Nein, wohl eher nicht – außerdem würde ihr das hier keiner abkaufen. Höchstens Longbottom. Egal, weiter im Text.

     „Joa … der hat mich da rausgeholt, immerhin hatten die Todesser das Flohpulver verschwinden lassen und außerdem war ich nicht unbedingt in der besten – naja, ist jedenfalls nochmal alles gut gegangen.“

     Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen im Krankenflügel.

     „Ich verstehe nicht ganz“, sagte Granger dann, „wie kann … ich meine, warum war er dort?“

     Luciana zuckte mit den Schultern.

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er war …“ Wie sollte sie jetzt weiter erzählen, ohne vor allen Snapes Doppel-Spion-Rolle Preis zu geben? Granger, Ronald, Ginevra und Potter mussten davon wissen, immerhin hatten sie Snape im Grimmauldplatz während der Ordenssitzungen gesehen, aber wie verhielt sich das mit Longbottom und Luna? Luciana schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her – Longbottom schien ungeduldig darauf zu warten, dass sie fortfuhr und bei ihm machte sie sich weniger Sorgen, als bei der Tochter eines äußerst fragwürdigen Schundmagazin-Herausgebers. Wer wusste schon, was in deren Kopf vorging und vor allem, was sie aus solch einer Information machen würde?

     „Ihr wisst schon, ich kann nicht drüber reden“, schloss Luciana letztendlich.

     „Er war mit den anderen Todessern da?“ Granger schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen. Und verneinen und bestätigen war immerhin kein Ausplaudern.

     „Nicht direkt … sagen wir es so – er kam später, sah aber nicht so aus, als wolle er seine Steuerklärung nachreichen. Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.“

     „Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, sagte Granger. „Da waren schon so viele Todesser und wieso sollte ihr-wisst-schon-wer gerade ihn schicken? Das Risiko aufzufliegen wäre viel zu groß.“

     Luciana nickte.

     „Ja, sicher. Ich weiß nicht – er muss ihn geschickt haben, ich meine … wieso sollte er sonst ins Ministerium gegangen sein?“

 

Diese Frage beschäftigte Luciana noch den gesamten Tag über. Bis zu den großen Ferien war es nicht mehr lange hin, der Sommer hatte vollen Einzug gehalten und beinahe alle Schüler tummelten sich an diesem unterrichtsfreien Tag auf dem äußeren Gelände der Schule herum. Während die einen auf dem Quidditch-Spielfeld mehr oder weniger erfolgreiche Flugversuche probten, lag oder saß der Großteil auf den Wiesen nahe dem See und genoss die arbeitsfreie Zeit. Die Temperaturen waren am Nachmittag so weit angestiegen, dass sie selbst eine Abkühlung im See vorgezogen hätte, wäre der an diesem Nachmittag nicht derart überfüllt gewesen. Beinahe wünschte sie sich den Winter wieder herbei, in dem das Wasser zwar schweinekalt, dafür aber mitschülerfrei gewesen war.

     So verbrachte sie die Zeit bis zum Abend mit _Innen-und Außenpoltik des Zaubereiministeriums Großbritanniens_ von Millicent Bagnold – und auch wenn dieser Lesestoff an Trockenheit kaum zu übertreffen war, dieses Buch würde ihr dabei behilflich sein, in den Ordenssitzungen künftig nicht mehr bei jedem zweiten Satz auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. Zudem hatte das Werk einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert, wenn auch sicherlich unbeabsichtigt und nur für in der nicht magischen Welt aufgewachsene Menschen komisch.

     Erst als die Sonne fast am Horizont verschwunden war und die Stimmen und das Lachen ihrer Schulkameraden immer weiter abnahm, verstaute sie das Buch in ihrer Tasche und zog dafür ihre Badesachen heraus.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die Luft war kühler geworden und ohne die pralle Sonne fror Luciana die ersten Minuten im See ganz besonders heftig. Mittlerweile war in der Ferne lediglich ein Rotschimmer von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen übrig und so sah sie die Gestalt, die an das Seeufer getreten war, erst, als sie schon halb aus dem Wasser gestiegen war.

     „Sie brauchen sich heut nicht umdrehen, ich hab zur Abwechslung was an“, rief sie Snape entgegen, der sich ihr nun wieder zuwandte. An diesem Abend stand ihr nicht der Sinn danach, ihn wieder einmal in Verlegenheit oder sonst was zu bringen, daher lief sie direkt zu ihrem Kleidungsberg, ein paar Meter von Snape entfernt, kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor und wählte den Schnelltrockengang mit einem Schlenker plus gemurmelten „ _Abstergeo“_. Eilig schlüpfte sie dann in ihre Jeans, zog sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und trat darauf einem ungeduldig dreinschauenden Professor entgegen.

     „Ihr neuer Gürtel, Miss Bradley.“ Damit streckte er ihr einen Gürtel entgegen, der ihrem alten bis in die kleinste Lederfalte glich – nur war dieser hier nicht kaputt.

     „Danke, sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Sir.“ Man konnte es bei ihm ja mal mit der höflichen Schiene versuchen.

     „Nun, nicht dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte“, erwiderte Snape knurrend, nachdem Luciana den Gürtel an sich genommen hatte. Nein, höflich brachte anscheinend gar nichts. Bevor sie sich auch nur im Ansatz eine Erwiderung hatte überlegen können, war er schon wieder auf dem Absatz umgedreht und in seinem üblichen Affenzahn-Tempo Richtung Schloss unterwegs. Sie musste laufen, um ihn einholen zu können.

     „Sir“, setzte Luciana vollkommen außer Atem an, er drosselte sein Tempo nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil, „ich hatte mich gefragt … jetzt machen Sie doch nicht so schnell!“

     Der Unterschied war kaum zu bemerken, aber ja, Snape rauschte nicht mehr ganz so rasant. Den Blick ließ er allerdings stur geradeaus gerichtet, seine Mimik spiegelte die pure Angepisstheit wieder.

     „Ich wollte Sie fragen, warum Sie am Freitag im Ministerium waren.“

     „Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Bradley“, antwortete er knapp.

     „Aber Sir, ich hatte mich einfach gefragt, weil es kommt mir komisch vor, dass Vol- der Schwarze Führer Sie als seinen Spion hinschickt – da die Gefahr doch viel zu groß war, dass Sie aufflie-„

     „Es ist zudem nicht Ihre Aufgabe, herauszufinden was der Dunkle Lord denkt“, unterbrach er sie barsch und dieses Mal bekam sie sogar einen Blick – wenn auch keinen besonders freundlich gesinnten.

     „Also das heißt er hat sie geschickt?“

     Snape seufzte, kaum vernehmbar, aber er tat es. Einen Moment schien es, als ob er beschlossen hatte, ihr gar keine Antwort zu geben, dann sagte er: „Ja, Miss Bradley, hat er.“ Dabei klang seine Stimme eine Spur zu hart und – ob das jetzt weibliche Intuition oder ein, über die letzten Jahre sehr gut verstecktes, Hellseher-Gen war, sie _wusste_ einfach, dass er log.

     „Sie lügen ja!“, rief sie empört und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten ihre Zunge abgebissen.

     Snape blieb abrupt stehen, zwang Luciana ebenfalls zum Halt, indem er ihren Oberarm ergriff und sie mit einem Ruck zu sich heranzog – sein Gesicht, wieder einmal in Wut verzerrt, kam weniger als eine Handbreite an ihres heran, seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn und seine Nasenflügel bebten.

     „Sie nennen mich einen Lügner?“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Luciana hatte das Gefühl ihr Arm müsste jeden Moment abfallen, so sehr zerquetschte er ihn dabei.

     „A-also praktisch gesehen habe ich gesagt, ‚Sie lügen‘, zweite Person Singular Verb, nicht Nomen.“

     Es war kaum für möglich zu halten, aber er vollbrachte es trotzdem, seinen Griff noch eine Spur fester um ihren Arm zu drücken – machte der etwa Krafttraining?

     „I-ich nehm’s ja zurück, er hat Sie geschickt, ist okay – würden Sie mich jetzt bitte loslassen? Sie tun mir weh!“

     Mit dem Loslassen ließ er sich dieses Mal Zeit. In Luciana keimte das starke Gefühl auf, dass sie mit der Aussage, er sei ein Lügner, ein zwei Schritte zu weit gegangen war. Nun gut, das hatte sie schlecht riechen können, immerhin war diese heftige Reaktion nicht absehbar gewesen. Und gerade in diesem Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, er hätte gerade seine Hand lieber um ihren Hals gelegt, so angefressen sah er aus. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich seine Mimik, für einen Augenblick wurde sie regelrecht weich, seine Augen wichen ihren aus, er setzte zum Sprechen an und - ließ sie los, so schnell, wie er sie gepackt hatte. Dann lief er weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.

     Luciana musste wiederholt einen Sprint einlegen, um ihn aufzuholen und langsam wurde ihr dieses Spielchen wirklich zu bunt. Die nächsten fünf Minuten verliefen vollkommen wortlos, immer wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, Snape wolle etwas sagen, tat es letztendlich aber doch nicht. Okay, diese Situation war relativ offensichtlich – wenn sie ihn nicht total falsch einschätzte, und davon ging sie nicht aus, wollte er auf irgendeine Art und Weise die Ereignisse der vorletzten Nacht ansprechen und bekam es einfach nicht auf die Kette. Höchst wahrscheinlich hatte er sich die letzten Tage hin und wieder den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob sie seinen ‚Fehltritt‘ herumposaunen, oder dicht halten würde. In diesem Sinne hatte sie nun zwei Möglichkeiten: Snape auf den heißen Kohlen sitzen und im Ungewissen lassen, bis er von selbst die Zähne auseinander bekam (was vermutlich geschah, wenn die Hölle unter die Null Grad-Marke sinken würde) oder in die Offensive gehen.

     Der Gedanke, Snape auch nur ein kleines bisschen leiden zu lassen, sollte ihr eigentlich Genugtuung verschaffen; verdient hatte er es allemal. Doch Snape zu sehen, wie er genau in diesem Moment das vierte Mal seinen Mund geöffnet und wieder verschlossen hatte, war, warum auch immer, zu viel für sie.

     Als sie an dem Haupttor des Schlosses angekommen waren (Luciana ziemlich aus der Puste, während Snape vermutlich noch dreimal, ohne Tempodrosslung, um das Schloss hätte hechten können), ergriff sie schließlich die Initiative.

    „Sir, die Sache nach dem Ministerium, am Grimmauldplatz“, Snapes Hand verharrte am Schlossportal – er schluckte schwer und begutachtete dabei die Tür vor sich. „Das bleibt unter uns – ich werde keinen Ton sagen, zu niemandem.“

     Wow, hatte er tatsächlich die Luft angehalten? Anscheinend, denn diese entwich ihm nach Lucianas Worten geräuschvoll. Ein fast schon zufriedener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht (er sah sie noch immer nicht direkt an). Dann nickte er und verschwand ohne weitere Worte durch die Tür.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_Luciana,_

_ich bin erfreut dir mitteilen zu können, dass ich es wider Erwartens schaffen werde, dich persönlich vom Kings Cross Bahnhof abzuholen._

_Zudem hat das Zaubereiministerium, auf Dumbledores Befehl hin, die nötigen Schritte eingeleitet, um gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser vorgehen zu können. Trotz und alledem laufen die Verhandlungen mit dem derzeitigen Zaubereiminister zäh. Er weigert sich weiterhin Gesetzesänderungen für Halbmenschen vorzunehmen und somit wird sich die Zusammenarbeit der UOWV vorerst auf den Phönixorden beschränken._

_In diesem Punkt habe ich eine sehr gute Nachricht für dich. Für die Zeit der Sommerferien habe ich dich von deinem Vermittlungsposten entheben können. Ein geeigneter Kandidat wird an deiner Stelle den Sitzungen beiwohnen, damit du die Ferien gänzlich ohne Schul- oder Ordensstress verleben kannst. Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

  1. _Steinhardt_



     „Die Taschentücher liegen in der ersten Schublade rechts, Kleines.“

     Der Tag der Abreise war angebrochen. Luciana saß in ihrem Zimmer, den Brief von ihrem Paten, den sie gestern versäumt hatte zu lesen, lag vor ihr ausgebreiten und nun wischte sie sich hastig mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht – und tatsächlich, ihre Augen waren nass geworden. Reagierte sie doch allergisch auf irgendwelche ominösen Mupf-Milben?

     „Alles in Ordnung?“, hakte Roger mit besorgter Stimme nach und sie nickte.

     „Ja, müssen irgendwelche Gräser sein, oder so.“

     „Gräser. Aha. Interessante Bezeichnung für Nachrichten, die bedeuten, dass man eine – gewisse Person über Wochen, ach was sag ich da, Monate hinweg nicht sehen wird.“

     „Hey, du sollst nicht immer meine Briefe lesen!“, fauchte Luciana und faltete das Papier hastig zusammen.

     „Hast du wenigstens auf Wiedersehen sagen können?“

     „Sei nicht albern, als ob ich einfach so in die Kerker spazieren und eine dramatische Abschiedsszene abziehen würde, das würd dir so passen.“

     „Ja, das wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung zum tristen, ewig währenden Alltag“, sagte Roger und klang dabei übertrieben wehleidig. „Schau mal, wenn du dich jetzt hurtest, kannst du ihn vielleicht noch erwischen.“

     „Roger“, knurrte Luciana warnend, „ich werd’s dir nicht nochmal sagen.“

     „Jaja, Kindchen, ich weiß, es gibt natürlich _überhaupt_ keinen Grund mit dieser Person auch nur _ein_ Wort mehr zu wechseln, als unbedingt nötig, weil da ja rein _gar_ nichts zwischen euch ist, was das mit sich bringen würde, _vollkommen_ normales Schüler-Lehrer Verhältnis, _ganz_ bestimmt.“

     Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und einem folgenden, schnellen zum Nachprüfen, sprang Luciana hastig auf, stopfte die letzten paar Socken und Unterwäsche, die noch immer wild verteilt auf dem Boden herumlagen, in ihren Koffer und versuchte dann mit aller Anstrengung den Reißverschluss zu zubekommen.

     „Richtig“, mit beiden Knien auf dem Koffer und mit viel drücken und Quetschen versuchte sie es weiter, „du“, _drück_ , „hast es“, _quetsch_ , „erfasst. SCHEISSDING!!“

     „Kleines, du hast einen Zauberstab. Nur so als kleinen Denkanstoß.“

     Oh – ja … fast vergessen.

     Mit einem Schlenker des praktischen Allzweckwerkzeugs schob sich der Inhalt des Koffers in die optimalste Form, so dass sie ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten mit Sack und Pack einen Augenblick später abreisebereit in ihrem Zimmer stand.

     „Was sagst du, Kleines, soll ich dem Professor über Hildgren ausrichten lassen, er möge dir schreiben, oder-„

     „UNTERSTEH DICH!“, schnauzte Luciana los und öffnete die Tür. „So, wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen wieder.“

     „Ja, in alter Frische.“

     Sie war schon mit einem Fuß über die Türschwelle gegangen, als sie doch noch einmal kehrt machte und, so verrückt es für einen Außenstehenden auch aussehen mochte, dem Spiegel einen Kuss auf die Glasfläche drückte.

     „Oh, Madame, Sie bringen mich in Verlegenheit!“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ihren Koffer stellte sie zu dem großen Gepäckberg der anderen Gryffindors, mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum (Lavender Brown hatte ihr dazu gesagt, die Hauselfen würden sich darum kümmern, wie schon zur Anreise) und befand mit einem Blick auf die Pendeluhr, beim Gang zu den Kutschen einen kleinen Abstecher in den zweiten Stock einlegen zu können.

     Im Treppenhaus und auf den Gängen herrschte mittlerweile ein reges Treiben. Jeder Bewohner des Schlosses schien auf Achse zu sein, von den Schülern über zu den Bediensteten (Mr Filch, der offensichtlich wirklich in Trauerstimmung wegen dem Verschwinden von ES war, schlich mit hängenden Schultern an ihr vorbei, ohne jegliche Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, während ein kleiner Hauself seinen Kopf gegen eine Klassenzimmertür schlug und etwas von ‚Böser Hammy – darf-nicht-von-Schülern-gesehen-werden, böse‘ brabbelte) bis hin zu den Hausgeistern.

     Nur das Klo der Maulenden Myrte lag so verlassen da wie eh und je, ausgenommen von – Der Geist des Ravenclawmädchens kam aus einer Kabine geschossen, mit unglaublich lautem, schluchzendem Getöse und, was noch viel beängstigender war, sie hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und flog in umarmender Geste auf Luciana zu.

     „Ooooh, nein, Myrte, neinneinnein – uuuäääh!“

     Ja, es war eine Sache aus Versehen durch einen Geist zu laufen, denn das alleine hinterließ ein Gefühl wie kurzzeitiges Ganz-Körper-Eintunkens in eine Mega-Schale kühlschrankkalten Wackelpuddings, aber von einem Geist _umarmt_ zu werden, das war noch ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

     Die Hälfte von dem, was Myrte jammernd und heulend von sich gab, konnte Luciana aus rein akustischen Gründen nicht verstehen, obwohl das Wesentliche kaum zu überhören war:

     „… und du warst heut erst dreimal hiiieeer und dabei viel zu kuuuhuuurz“ Dramaturgische Heul-Einlage-Pause, „… bin ich ganz alleeeein und der Blutige Baron ist so gemeeeein zu mir … huuunderte von Wochen …“

     „Na, jetzt übertreibst du’s aber!“

     Luciana nahm ein paar Meter Sicherheitsabstand von dem Geist und ließ sich, nachdem sie den Schutzzauber aufgehoben hatte, auf dem Sessel am Ende des Raums nieder. Es brauchte eine halbe Zigarettenlänge, bis Myrte wieder halbwegs ansprechbar war.

     „Das sind doch nur ein paar Wochen und dann bin ich wieder da – bis dahin kannst du doch ein wenig … an die frische Luft gehen?“

     Nein, dieser Vorschlag schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Es war aber auch äußerst kompliziert, einem Geist, der nichts anfassen oder das Schlossgelände verlassen konnte, Freizeitbeschäftigungsvorschläge zu machen.

     „Oder du gehst wieder dazu über ein paar Lehrer zu stal- ich mein, zu beobachten?“

     „Das geeeeht nicht, die sind auch alle weeeeheeeg!“

     Wie, weg? Ah, okay, darüber hatte sie sich bisher keine Gedanken gemacht, aber wieso sollten die Lehrer ihre Ferien in einem schülerfreien Schloss verbringen? Nur, was machten sie stattdessen? Vielleicht in den Urlaub fahren … Der Gedanke an eine McGonagall im Bikini am Strand von Mallorca liegend, war allerdings sehr befremdlich – und bei jedem anderen der Lehrer ebenfalls. Hatten die eigentlich auch Wohnungen und Häuser außerhalb von Hogwarts? Ja, das wäre nur logisch. Oder Familie und Kinder? Oh Gott, war Snape etwa _verheiratet??_ Einen Ehering hatte sie nie sehen können, aber gab es sowas in der Zauberwelt überhaupt? Luciana versuchte mit aller Macht das Bild von Mr und Mrs Weasley heraufzubeschwören, konnte sich aber partout an keines ihrer Schmuckstücke erinnern. Super, noch mehr Denkstoff für die Ferien, in denen sie keine Möglichkeiten hatte, an Antworten zu kommen … Der Abschied von Myrte fiel länger aus als geplant. So kam sie, ein paar Minuten später als von der Nachricht ihrer Hauslehrerin am Schwarzen Brett verlangt, in der Eingangshalle an.

     Dort hatte sich eine riesenhafte Traube an Schülern gebildet und die Lautstärke war ohrenbetäubenden – es war ja nicht so, dass die Schüler das komplette Jahr Zeit gehabt hätten sich zu unterhalten, nein, anscheinend war dies auf genau diesen Moment, kurz vor der Abreise, verschoben worden. Luciana beobachtete das rege Treiben in einem angemessenen Abstand an einer Wand gelehnt und wartete, bis sich die größte Menschenmasse zu den Kutschen geschoben hatte, die vor dem Schloss standen und sie zum Bahnhof fahren würden.

     Die Lehrer überwachten diese Völkerwanderung und hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Schüler in Reih und Glied durch das Portal zu lotsen, ansonsten hätte es vermutlich zu zertrampelten Gliedmaßen kommen können.

     Und da stand er, keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt – wie unglaublich es für sie erscheinen mochte, Snape hatte sie beobachtet. Noch unglaublicher, er schaute nicht einmal weg, als sie ihn dabei ertappt hatte. Nun standen sie dort, in der Eingangshalle, um sie herum Hunderte von Schülern, die das Schloss verließen und sahen sich an, ohne jegliche Gesichtsregung dabei zu zeigen und zumindest für Luciana schien in diesem Augenblick ein Zeitraffungszauber sein Unwesen zu treiben. Erst, als die letzten Nachzügler die Treppe herunter geeilt kamen, setzte sie sich in Bewegung und brach somit den Augenkontakt ab. Nach kurzem Überlegen drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah, dass Snapes Blick noch immer auf sie geheftet lag und hob zum Abschied die Hand, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war nicht zu glauben, jedoch erwiderte er die Geste, wenn auch kaum zu sehen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Wie sich herausstellte, war der Stau in der Eingangshalle nicht ganz unbegründet gewesen. So entspannt Luciana auch aus dem Schloss hatte wandern können, so stressig war die Sitzplatzfindung im Hogwarts-Express. Sie und zwei Hufflepuff-Schüler hatten die letzte Kutsche erwischt und somit ebenfalls das Nachsehen in den Abteilen.

     Daher kam es, dass Luciana in einem überfüllten Waggon auf dem Fußboden saß, rechts und links von ihr Ronald, Granger, Potter, Ginevra und Longbottom, die sich anscheinend zum Ziel gesetzt hatten, den gesamten Süßigkeitenwagen leer zu futtern. Zu allem Überfluss hielt Longbottom eine kakteenartige, graue Pflanze auf dem Schoß, die er, ganz wie es aussah, zu einem Haustier umfunktioniert hatte. Erschreckend zärtlich streichelte er dieses Ungetüm, das bei jeder Berührung seiner Finger pulsierte. Dabei schien es ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören, dass sein Frettchen-Monster und ihr eigenes, nervtötendes Federvieh, lautstarke Rangkämpfe ausfochten.

     „Da können die schon zaubern und kommen auf jeden möglichen Scheiß, aber genug Sitzplätze in einen Zug bauen, nein, _das_ ist ja zu viel verlangt“, meckerte Luciana nicht zum ersten Mal. „Ist ja schon fast so schlimm wie bei der Deutschen Bahn, fehlen nur noch verstopfte Klos und ausfallenden Klimaanlagen und ne Verspätungsquote von achtundneunzig Prozent … Wann sind wir da?“

     „Immer noch zwei Stunden“, sagte Granger genervt, ohne den Blick dabei von ihrem _Tagespropheten_ zu nehmen. Ein paar Minuten vollbrachte Luciana es, den Mund zu halten und sinnlos im Abteil umherzuschauen, aber die Langeweile war einfach zu groß.

     „Steht da was Interessantes drin? So Schwarzer Führer mäßig?“

     „Nur, dass ein paar Todesser eine Verurteilung für Haftstrafen in Askaban bekommen haben. Die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle sind auch dabei.“ Granger schlug ein paar Seiten zurück und hielt ihr dann die Zeitung vor die Nase. Über dem genannten Artikel war ein Foto gedruckt worden, welches einen Gerichtssaal abbildete, voller Zauberer und Hexen. In der Mitte des Saals konnte man einen Mann ausmachen, dessen Kopfform sie stark an den kastenförmigen Schädel von Crabbe erinnerte.

     „Puh, und was sagen die Slytherins dazu? Waren doch sicher einige Elternteile von Schülern angeklagt?“, sagte Luciana und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Potter auf sich gerichtet.

     „Crabbe und Goyle sahen eben danach aus, als wollten sie mir am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen“, sagte er, leicht grinsend, „aber Malfoy hat sie zurückgehalten.“

     Luciana nickte.

     „Ja, immerhin ist _sein_ Vater heil aus der Sache herausgekommen.“

     „Nicht wirklich“, meldete Granger sich zu Wort. „Kingsley Shacklebolt und die anderen haben ihn mit den anderen Todessern gesehen und so wie es der Tagesprophet schreibt, ist Lucius Malfoy untergetaucht. Angeblich soll selbst seine Frau nicht wissen, wo er sich aufhält.“

     „Pff, glaub ich nicht. Ansonsten hätte Malfoy seine Bodyguards kaum zurückgehalten.“

     Die restliche Zugfahrt blieb ereignislos. Bis auf den kleinen Tritt, den sie Longbottoms Frettchen Alihotsi verpassen musste, als dieses seine Zähnchen im Schnabel von Azrael versenkt hatte und ein kurzes Telefonat mit ihrem Paten (Longbottom hätte bei dem lauten Bimmeln vor Schreck fast seine Pflanze weggeschmissen), herrschte gähnende Langeweile.

     Und genau in dem ungünstigsten Moment, wo der Hogwarts-Express gerade in den King’s Cross Bahnhof einfuhr und zum Bremsen ansetzte, zog sich ihr Gürtel zusammen. Zunächst dachte Luciana daran, das dumme Teil einfach zu ignorieren, aber die Neugierde (vielleicht auch ein klein wenig Pflichtgefühl) brachten sie dazu, eilends aufzustehen und den einzigen, leeren und unbeobachteten Ort in dem ganzen Zug aufzusuchen: Die Toilette.

     Der Zug war mittlerweile zum Stillstand gekommen und auf den Gängen hörte sie viele Stimmen durcheinander sprechen – Schüler, die sich bereit machten auszusteigen. Viel Zeit würde ihr demnach nicht bleiben.

     Sie zog an dem Stift der Gürtelschnalle und keine drei Sekunden später konnte sie den charakteristischen, silbrigen Nebel erkennen – der sich in einen Patronus formte, der ihr bislang noch gänzlich unbekannt gewesen war. Im nächsten Moment wäre Luciana beinahe hinten über in die geöffnete Kloschüssel gekippt, als sie Snapes Stimme durch die Toilettenkabine hallen hörte.

     „In exakt einer Stunde findet die nächste Sitzung statt.“

     Und das war es. Der Patronus war verschwunden.

     Sie war die letzte, die den Hogwarts-Express verließ und im ersten Moment hatte sie keine Ahnung, wohin sie gehen sollte. Immerhin war sie auf der Hinreise durch einen Kamineingang gereist, nur jetzt konnte sie Gabriel nicht auf dem Bahnsteig erkennen. Daher lief sie ein paar Schritte schneller und schloss sich Granger, Ronald und Potter an, die in einer Reihe aus Schülern standen und – na bravo, musste sie jetzt ernsthaft _durch_ eine massive Wand laufen?

     „Ehm“, wandte sie sich im Flüsterton an Granger, „muss man dafür nen bestimmte Zauber können?“

     Diese schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

     „Nein, einfach durchlaufen. Stell dir vor, es wäre gar keine Mauer.“

     Ja, selbstverständlich – weil diese Mauer ja so wenig maurig aussah. Letztendlich stellte sich diese Absperrung, die das Zaubergleis von dem der Muggelwelt trennte, als wenig spektakulär heraus. Es fühlte sich an, wie durch ein Hologramm zu laufen – und auf der anderen Seite hatte sich der halbe Phönixorden versammelt, plus ihres Paten.

     Moody trug tatsächlich eine Melone, die er sich so schräg auf seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass sie sein magisches Auge verdeckte. Dazu schmückte er seinen, von Narben zerfurchten ‚Astralleib‘ mit einem, seit Jahrzehnten aus der Mode gekommenen Mantel und in der Hand hielt er zur Krönung des Bizarren, einen langen Stock (in dem Luciana seinen Zauberstab vermutete). Allerdings gaben die anderen Gestalten auch kein viel unauffälligeres Bild ab – Tonks trug ihr Haar heute in einem schreiendem Rosa Ton (zu Gedenken an Umbridge?) und auf ihrem T-Shirt prunkte der Schriftzug _‚Schicksalsschwestern‘_. Gabriel stand in seinem gewohnten schwarzen Markenanzug bei Remus (der neben ihrem Paten in seinen zerschlissenen Klamotten sehr fehl am Platz wirkte) und setzte sich gerade in Bewegung sie willkommen zu heißen; doch George und Fred waren schneller und wuselten sich aus dem Orden-Pulk in stürmischer Umarmung Luciana entgegen.

     „Ihr wart wohl groß shoppen?“, sagte Luciana, nachdem sie beide begrüßt hatte und beäugte die teuer ausschauenden Lederjacken und neuen Hosen der Zwillinge.

     „Yap, das Geschäft boomt“, antworten die Zwillinge, wieder einmal in perfekter Bork-Manie. „Du musst uns diesen Sommer unbedingt in der Winkelgasse besuchen“, sagte Fred strahlend.

     „Klar, mach ich, werde ja so oder so wegen der neuen Schul-„

     „Junge Dame, wir haben es eilig“, fuhr Gabriel dazwischen, schnappte sich mit der rechten Hand ihren Koffer und mit der Linken ihren Arm. Mrs Weasley schielte, während sie Ginevra und Ronald gleichzeitig in den Armen hielt (Ronald schaute sich dabei rechts und links peinlich berührt um), missmutig zu ihrem Paten hinüber, ganz als würde sie abwägen, ob sie Luciana in einer spontanen ‚Rettungsaktion‘ aus den Klauen seines schlechten Einflusses befreien sollte. Jedoch blieb es nur bei bösen Blicken und Luciana hatte gerade eben noch genug  Zeit, der Gruppe zum Abschied über die Schulter zu winken.

     Gabriel verfiel im Eiltempo sogleich in einen Redeschwall, bestehend aus den aktuellsten ‚Rüpelhaftigkeiten‘, die sich die neusten Mitglieder seiner Organisation geleistet hatten. Doch Luciana war mit den Gedanken wieder auf der Klokabine des Hogwarts-Express. Wie so oft warfen Snapes Aktionen Fragen bei ihr auf, so auch dieses Mal. Wenn die halbe Belegschaft des Phönixordens am Bahnsteig gewartet hatte, wieso war es von Nöten gewesen, ihr einen Patronus zukommen zu lassen? Bei der Erinnerung an Snapes Patronus stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht – Diese Gestalt war auch einfach zu banal gewesen … ein Rabe. Wow. Wie unglaublich überraschend … Auf der anderen Seite – was hatte sie auch schon erwartet? Bambi?

 

    

**__ **


End file.
